Rockman EXE Operation Shooting Star
by Naruichi-SS
Summary: Hibiki Misora es secuestrada por un extraño ser que se hace llamar "clockman" sin que Subaru pudiera evitarlo, entonces ambos, War-Rock y Subaru deciden con la ayuda de la satella police viajar 200 años en el pasado causando un encuentro inevitable con...
1. Tu Siempre Seras Mi Heroe

"_**Los personajes que en este fic Aparecen pertenecen a Capcom"**_

_**ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A MISORA-CHAN Y LORD OF FANTASY 27**_

"_**hola a todos este es mi 3er fic está basado en el juego del mismo nombre, un juego que solo salió en Japón, un leve crossover entre megaman battle network y Megaman starforce"**_

_**La historia que pongo aquí "solo está basada en el juego" yo tome la idea del juego y le he dado mi toque personal, poniendo más cosas y personajes cronológicamente se coloca:**_

_**Al final del megaman starforce 3 "4 meses después de la batalla final"**_

_**Y después del megaman battle network 6**_

_**Bueno sin más aquí les dejo esta historia espero la disfruten mucho**_

_**ROCKMAN OPERATION SHOOTING STAR**_

EL TIEMPO, es algo inalterable, o eso dicen algunas personas, que todo esta trazado de una manera determinada y que es imposible cambiarlo, otros dicen que es posible cambiarlo y alterar el curso de nuestras acciones, pero si eso fuera cierto, ¿Qué pasaría si el poder de manipular o viajar en el tiempo cae en manos equivocas? ¿Qué pasaría si esa persona inicia un plan con el cual podría conquistar el futuro mismo? ¿Podríamos detener a esa persona?, tal vez si podamos, pero solo si los 2 grandes héroes del pasado y el futuro se unen para derrotar a ese enemigo, esta es la historia, del guerrero del pasado y el futuro, el héroe que siempre aparece en momentos de necesidad, ROCKMAN.

_**Capitulo 01**_

_**Tu siempre has sido mi Héroe "Aparece un nuevo enemigo"**_

-y jóvenes como tarea de historia- -aaaaaaaaaa- gritan todos los chicos del 6 grado de la escuela de Echo Ridge, han pasado ya 4 meses desde el incidente del meteoro G, y aparentemente la vida a regresado a la normalidad, el profesor sonríe ante el grito de sus estudiantes y añade –vamos chicos esta tarea será divertida -¿Qué tiene de divertido la historia?- pregunta Gonta y entonces el profesor Mishimori Ikuta contesta – el saber del pasado nos permitirá evitar los errores en el futuro Gonta- el chico solo mira a Ikuta con una sonrisa y dice –bueno si lo pone de esa manera tiene razón- dice el joven el cual se rasca la nuca y de inmediato todos comienzan a reírse, en la parte de mas atrás del salón un joven de cabello café, el cual tiene la parte detrás de su cabello parado de manera rebelde, con unas extrañas gafas de color verde con rayas amarillas en su frente, sonríe diciendo –je…ese Gonta siempre están gracioso- entonces su amigo alíen, el cual esta dentro del V-hunter del joven contesta –claro Subaru… siempre es así ¿Qué no? Pero hay algo raro- -¿a que te refieres War-Rock?- dice el chico y entonces el AM añade –bueno, ¿Por qué Luna no lo regaño? Siempre hace eso cuando Gonta dice alguna tontería – el chico mira en dirección de su amiga Rubia y entonces dice –tienes razón, además, esta sonriendo mucho…- -bien jóvenes a lo que iba- dice Ikuta el cual con su v-hunter comienza a escribir la tarea en el enorme pizarrón virtual –su tarea será mostrarme como Vivian las personas hace 200 años- -wow…la época de la internet- dice Subaru con emoción y Kizamaro al notar la emoción de Subaru pregunta -¿Por qué tan emocionado Subaru?- entonces el chico añade en voz alta –la internet, el mundo de la red es el precursor de lo que ahora son las ondas Denpa (_**notas de autor: ondas Denpa= ondas electromagnéticas)**_ el mundo que tenemos ahora es gracias al gran avance que se logro hace 200 años- entonces Ikuta añade –así es niños, es como dice Subaru-kun, por eso tenemos que aprender de esa época, para poder ver como mejorar nuestro mundo… ¿no es así Rockman?- dice Ikuta dirigiéndose a Subaru, y es que a partir de lo sucedido con el meteoro G, todo el mundo se entero de la identidad de "_**Shooting Star Rockman**_" y es por ello que mucha gente se dirige a Subaru de esa manera, cosa que al chico le hace sentir algo de vergüenza –Sensei…por favor no me llame as…- -así, perdona Subaru- todos los chicos y chicas del salón sonríen al tener al gran héroe del mundo entre ellos–bien eso es todo jóvenes la tarea es para el lunes…CUMPLANLA GONTA Y KIZAMARO- -¿Por qué nos dice eso a nosotros Sensei?- -bueno por que ustedes no hacen su tarea por ver el Show de Hibiki Misora "las grandes penas de una estrella de Rock pop" ¿no es así?- a ambos chicos les sale una gotita en la cabeza mientras todos se ríen del par de chicos y Subaru piensa –(Misora…hace 2 semanas no la veo…¿Qué estará haciendo?)- piensa el joven, cuando súbitamente Luna se pone de pie cosa que no pasa desapercibida por Subaru y dice en voz baja –tengo…un mal presentimiento de esto.

-atención todos antes de que se vayan les quiero hacer un anuncio importante- dice la joven Rubia, y todos por el miedo y respeto que le tienen a Luna se quedan en sus asientos mientras que Ikuta le dirige una mirada a Subaru –o no… War-Rock tengo un mal presentimiento- dice el joven con algo de miedo en su voz -¿de que hablas Subaru?- entonces la joven presionando unos botones en el V-hunter hace que en el pizarrón digital se muestre una imagen y todos gritan en el salón (exceptuando a Subaru) –HIBIKI MISORA AAAA QUE GENIAL- -si con calma todos…(ni que fuera la gran cosa, yo no se que le ven a ella… sobre todo Subaru…)- piensa Luna mientras mira a Subaru haciendo que al chico le salga una gotita en la cabeza y entonces la chica habla –bueno este es un poster con voz integrada que estaban poniendo esta mañana y quería todos lo vieran déjenme activarlo- entonces la chica toma aire y activando la voz del poster, la cual es la mismísima voz de Misora habla –"hola yo Hibiki Misora les invita a todas las personas, a la entrega del reconocimiento Mundial a Rockman por salvar a la humanidad por 3 ocasiones, tras la entrega del premio, daré un concierto gratis en honor de nuestro héroe, se les espera a todos el día Sábado en Spica Mall a las 3 de la tarde para el evento "asistan para darle el homenaje que se merece al mas grande héroe del Mundo, Subaru-kun y a su amigo War-Rock""- -KYAAAAAA UN PREMIO PARA SUBARUUU- gritan las chicas del salón y los hombres gritan –wow! Subaru…ella te ha dicho ¿Subaru-kun?"- todos miran al joven el cual esta en estado de Shock y solo dice con algo de tartamudeo en su voz –esto… ¿una entrega de premio para mi y War-Rock?- -¡GENIAL!- grita el Alíen desde el V-Hunter y Luna añade –ESTA DECIDIDO TODOS IREMOS MAÑANA A VER COMO SUBARU RECIBE EL PREMIO- todos en el salón gritan –¡Si!- y de inmediato todos comienza a felicitar a Subaru el cual solo sonríe tímidamente –jeje…gracias- entonces el joven piensa –(Misora… tengo muchas ganas de verte, pero… ¿Quién es el que organizo todo esto?)- piensa el joven mientras es levantado en los brazos de Gonta y todos comienzan a reír y festejar por la entrega del premio a Subaru-.

Tras la salida de clases.

-jo… un premio para nosotros, hasta que por fin reconocen mi grandeza- dice el AM pero Subaru no le esta prestando mucha atención a su amigo y es que el poster esta "en todas partes" y todos al verlo y luego al ver a Subaru comienzan a obsérvalo con mucha curiosidad –oye Subaru ponme atención- dice el AM y el chico contesta –Si War-Rock… pero no eres tan grandioso así que no se te suba el ego- -OYE…- dice el AM pero entonces se escucha la voz de varias jovencitas gritando lo mismo –KYAAA ES HOSHIKAWA SUBARU…ES ROCKMAN- gritan un montón de chicas el joven al verlas se forma una enorme gota en su cabeza y dice –o no…OTRA VEZ NO- y el chico se da una vuelta de 180 grados y se lanza a correr a toda velocidad -¿otra vez tu club de fans?- dice War-Rock y es que todas las chicas traen en su camisa la imagen de Rockman rodeada de un enorme corazón y con la leyenda "amamos a Rockman" el chico solo contesta –cállate y ayúdame a escapar- dice el joven y War-Rock contesta –bueno, ya que…mira entra en ese callejón- el chico así lo hace y entonces dice su frase o mejor dicho código de transformación –TRANSCODE 003 SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN- el chico se transforma en el héroe de azul y usando su forma Denpa se sube a un camino justo a tiempo evitando a su club de fans las cuales gritan –ROCKMAN…DONDE ESTAS…- y entonces Subaru ya fusionado con su amigo dice –realmente es problemático ser famoso- dice el chico con una evidente frustración en su voz y el AM contesta –bueno yo no lo encuentro molesto- contesta War-Rock pero entonces el chico contesta –si claro, como tu no eres al que persiguen…- al AM le sale una gota en la cabeza –bueno tienes razón…- y entonces el chico añade –me pregunto como le hace Misora para soportar todo esto…- -tal vez cuando la veas mañana podrías preguntarle- añade War-Rock y el chico dice con una gran sonrisa –tienes razón, mañana podre verla por ahora vamos a casa- entonces el chico toma velocidad y llega rápidamente a su casa-.

Al bajar el chico quita la transformación frente a la puerta de su hogar, y cuando entra dice –estoy en ca…- y no puede ni terminar la frase cuando su madre le da un gran brazo –HIJO FELICIDADES- dice la señora Akane con mucha emoción -¿eh? Mama…ya…te enteraste…- dice el joven y la señora deja de abrazar a su hijo mientras dice –si…estoy tan orgullosa de ti- dice la mujer cosa que hace que Subaru se sonroje y la señora añade –y también de ti War-Rock- entonces el AM se materializa y dice –jeje…muchas gracias Akane-san pero no creo merecer ese premio- dice el AM -hay que modesto eres War-Rock- contesta la mujer y Subaru piensa –(¿por que siempre se comporta a si con mi mama?)- entonces la señora añade –por cierto que linda se ve Misora-chan diciendo "Subaru-kun" ¿no crees?- el chico solo se sonroja y una gotita sale tras de su cabeza –bueno yo…supongo que si…jeje- dice el joven con algunos balbuceos –(que tímido es mi hijo)- piensa la señora y luego añade –bueno, vamos a comer, hice tu comida favorita "ramen con carne de res"(_**notas de autor: aquí hago un clarísimo homenaje a Naruto xD**_)- -O SI…- grita el chico el cual camina directo al comedor y se sienta esperando a su mama la cual añade –tu papa llegara mas en la noche, estoy segura que se pondrá feliz al ver esto- y la mujer le muestra el poster de Misora a su hijo cosa que hace que el joven de nuevo se avergüence y silenciosamente se sirve la comida y comienza a comer.

Tras la comida y ver la televisión un rato el chico dice –mama me pongo a hacer tarea- -bien hijo, no te quedes despierto hasta tarde, tienes que estar bien para el día de mañana - -si mama- dice el joven el cual sube al segundo piso, abre la puerta de su habitación y prendiendo su PC comienza a buscar la tarea –oye Subaru- dice War-Rock el cual esta materializado mirando la venta ya son las 7 de la tarde y esta oscureciendo -¿Qué pasa?- contesta el chico el cual esta haciendo anotaciones en la pantalla del v-hunter –¿Por qué estas haciendo tarea? Si mañana es un gran día para ti y para mi- pregunta el AM y entonces el chico contesta –bueno, por que aun si nos dan un premio tengo que cumplir con mi tarea ¿no crees?- entonces el AM contesta – bueno si pero…- entonces War-Rock se queda en silencio y piensa – (que fue esa sensación fue como si…)- -¿bueno si pero?- pregunta Subaru y el AM contesta saliendo de sus pensamientos -¿eh? A no nada…- -¿Qué te pasa?- dice el chico y el AM contesta –no nada Subaru…creo que me iré a descansar- y entra en el v-hunter –que raro se esta portando War-Rock- dice el joven.

Pasan 30 minutos cuando de pronto el v-hunter de Subaru comienza a Sonar -¿eh? ¿una llamada?- el chico observa su aparato y ve el nombre de la persona que llama –MISORA-CHAN- dice el joven con una visible emoción entonces dice –browse- y la pantalla se despliega y frente a el una hermosa chica de ojos verdes, con una chaqueta de color rosa con una nota musical donde tiene el corazón la chica, y una gorra con unas orejitas que recuerdan a un osito de peluche y además una gran sonrisa dice –buenas noche Subaru-kun…- -ey Misora-chan…¿Cómo estás?- pregunta el chico visiblemente feliz y la joven contesta –bien, he estado algo ocupada, si supieras lo difícil que es estar grabando el programa y además cumplir con la tarea de mi escuela- dice la joven pero sin perder esa hermosa sonrisa, el chico contesta –me imagino un poco lo mucho que debes hacer…pero siempre que te veo en el programa te ves genial- el chico sonríe al final de la frase cerrando los ojos y es por eso que no nota que Misora se sonroja muchísimo ante las palabras de su amigo, del cual ella esta profundamente enamorada –Gracias Subaru-kun- contesta la chica y luego recuperando un poco la compostura y su sonrisa dice -¿viste el poster que grabe?- el chico recuerda el poster de su amiga y contesta –claro…te ves muy linda en el- la chica sonríe y dice –que bueno que te gusto… y oye ¿estas listo para mañana?- el chico pregunta –oye Misora-chan ¿Quién fue el que planeo todo esto?- la chica sonríe y dice –bueno la persona que planeo esto esta detrás de ti- entonces Subaru voltea y ve a su papa parado en la puerta –hola hijo…si fui yo el que pidió que se te hiciera un homenaje –papa- dice el joven y la chica sonríe al ver la escena por la pantalla –si fui yo, hable con los miembros de la satella police, y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que merecías un reconocimiento- dice el señor Hoshikawa con una sonrisa, el chico también sonríe y Misora que ve eso solo piensa –(ambos tienen la misma sonrisa… algún día Subaru-kun será tan genial como su papa de eso estoy segura) – entonces el chico añade -¿tu invitaste a Misora-chan?- -no eso fue idea mía- dice la señora Akane la cual entra a la habitación también –Señora Akane… hola- dice la joven desde la pantalla –hola Misora-chan- contesta la mujer con una gran sonrisa y añade –si hijo, yo le pedí a Misora que ella hiciera el comercial y además se ofreció a dar un concierto en tu honor- -ya veo- sonríe el chico y entonces añade –pero yo no creo necesitar un reconocimiento- dice el joven pero Daigo dice –hijo, está bien que pienses así, pero yo, tu mama, y mucha gente como Misora-chan creen que te mereces uno- el chico se sonroja y dice –bueno…son 3 contra uno no podre oponerme además (mientras sonríe) sirve vuelvo a ver a mi mejor amiga otra vez- el comentario hace que Daigo sonría, que la señora Akane mire a Misora y que la chica en cuestión se sonroje, entonces Daigo añade –bueno hijo creo que iré a cenar, ¿me acompañas querida?- - claro que si- contesta la señora Akane la cual abraza a su esposo y sale de la habitación con el cerrando la puerta, la chica que ve eso le dice a Subaru –que lindos tus padres…(ojala algún día me abrazaras así Subaru…)- piensa eso ultimo la joven y el chico contesta –si…se quieren mucho…(bueno ya que mañana la veré…creo que no pierdo nada pidiéndole a Misora eso…)- entonces el chico toma aire y cuando va hablar la chica añade –mañana estaré muy ocupada preparando todo y durante el concierto no podre platicar contigo…- poniendo una cara de tristeza pero entonces el chico sonríe y dice –bueno Misora-chan… eso no seria un problema- entonces la chica mira a Subaru y pregunta -¿Por qué?- entonces el joven sonríe y añade –si…por que bueno… quería pedirte algo- la chica se sonroja levemente y pregunta -¿Qué cosa?- el chico añade –bueno, ¿te gustaría que invite un helado mañana?- la chica se sonroja muchísimo -¿enserio Subaru-kun?- el chico asiente y añade –claro, puedo llegar antes de la entrega del premio y tu y yo salir un rato a caminar y platicar un poco y por supuesto (mientras sonríe) comer un helado- la chica se pone de mil colores y piensa –(me esta invitando a salir… Subaru-kun…) si claro que si Subaru-kun- contesta la chica visiblemente emocionada entonces Subaru añade –la entrega será a las 3 de la tarde ¿verdad?- la chica asiente y entonces Subaru añade –entonces voy a llegar a la 1 allí veo entonces- la chica asiente y dice –bien, te veo a la una en la zona principal de Spica Mall…y espero disfrutar mucho esas 2 horas contigo- el chico por alguna razón se sonroja y contesta –yo también lo espero- y finalmente la chica dice –bueno me tengo que ir, estoy algo cansada y quiero dormir bien para el concierto de mañana- el chico asiente y dice –que pases buena noche…- la chica contesta –y tu igual- entonces cuando la chica va a colgar a Subaru le vuelve ese mal presentimiento que tuvo en la escuela y dice –oye Misora –chan…- -¿Qué pasa Subaru?- pregunta la joven y el chico añade –te quiero mucho Misora-chan… cuídate ¿bueno?- la chica se queda levemente en Shock y contesta –si…me cuidare Subaru-kun…tu también cuídate…y también te quiero mucho- el chico se sonroja y al ver la sonrisa de Misora se olvida de su mal presentimiento –bien hasta mañana- -hasta mañana Subaru-kun- y la chica finalmente cuelga pensando –(¿por que Subaru me dijo eso tan de repente? …aunque aun así…se vio tan lindo diciéndomelo) – entonces la chica sale de su habitación con una pijama en su mano la cual tiene muchísimas estrellas fugaces bordadas y dice –bueno tomare un baño Harp por favor atenta a cualquier cosa – la FM contesta –si Misora disfruta tu baño- y finalmente entra al baño pensando –(mañana te veré…Subaru-kun…)-.

Mientras tanto en la casa Hoshikawa el chico lee –Hikari Netto…gran desarrollador y científico, uno de los precursores de la investigación de las ondas Denpa… Hikari Netto…- dice Subaru el cual mira la foto del joven científico –aa que Sueño creo que me iré a dormir de una vez- el chico presiona unos cuantos botones y guarda el trabajo y finalmente cuando se levanta de nuevo tiene un mal presentimiento y mira en todas direcciones como si estuviera buscando "algo o a alguien" -¿Qué demonios me pasa? Creo que estoy demasiado nervioso por lo de mañana… si debe ser eso- entonces el chico toma su pijama se cambia y se acuesta a dormir mientras piensa –(un premio… que mas da eso, lo que importa es que podre verte otra vez Misora-chan)- y finalmente el chico termina por dormirse.

Mientras tanto en alguna calle de Echo Ridge una persona camina y mira uno de los posters de Misora anunciando el concierto en honor de Rockman –así que ella es Hibiki Misora… al verla el extraño ser sonríe de una manera bastante diabólica –he…he… es una chica linda… creo que es perfecta- luego mira la hora a la que será el concierto –bien…entonces a las 3 de la tarde… te hare una visita…JAJAJA- y finalmente arranca el poster y desaparece en una especie de Portal el cual tiene la forma de un reloj gigante-.

Amanece en Echo Ridge.

-aaaa… que bien dormí anoche- dice War-Rock el cual se materializa del v-hunter y ve a Subaru el cual ya esta despierto, pero no se ve nada bien –oye Subaru ¿Qué paso?- el chico voltea y unas muy leves ojeras producto de no dormir bien están bajo los ojos café del joven –no nada War-Rock, solo…tuve una pesadilla- el AM pregunta -¿Qué soñaste?- el chico suspira y contesta –bueno, soñé que Misora-chan desaparecía… gritaba mi nombre y yo intentaba encontrarla pero finalmente su voz se desvanecía…- el chico aprieta los puños y añade –además he estado teniendo un mal presentimiento desde anoche, como si algo fuera a suceder hoy…- el chico agacha la cabeza y su compañero alíen contesta –oye Subaru, deberías tranquilizarte un poco, solo fue un sueño ¿no es así? Además- y es allí cuando Subaru lo mira –no vamos a permitir que nada malo le pase a Misora… así que vamos tranquilízate un poco- el chico al ver los ánimos de su amigo alíen logra sonreír y añade –tienes razón- y entonces War-Rock añade –vale mas que te arregles bien, por que con esas ojeras, seguro le dejas de Gustar a Misora…jajaja- el chico se pone rojísimo y contesta –no hagas esas bromas, ella y yo solo somos amigos…- -claro claro Subaru…de todos modos arréglate- entonces el chico se levanta va a su armario toma un cambio de ropa y sale de su habitación con rumbo al baño, dejando al alíen con algunas reflexiones –(Subaru…no eres el único que ha estado sintiendo cosas raras… pero aun así tu y yo estamos listos para cualquier cosa…)- y el AM prende la TV de Subaru y comienza a mirar un programa de detectives.

Tras tomar la ducha el chico sale ya cambiado del baño y entonces su mama grita –SUBARU EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO- -AHORA BAJO MAMA- grita el joven el cual entra a la habitación y ve como War-Rock esta muy entretenido viendo el programa –oye War-Rock vamos mi mama nos espera abajo- el AM apaga la TV y dice –bien vamos- el AM entra en el V-Hunter del Chico cual se lo coloca y suspira un poco y ve la hora –son las 10:00- entonces el joven se voltea y baja las escaleras y finalmente llega al comedor –buenos días hijo ¿Cómo te sientes?- el chico contesta –hola, me siento bien…(pero estaré mejor cuando vea a Misora-chan, ese sueño me esta preocupando demasiado) entonces el chico dice –itadakimasu _**(notas de autor: frase que dicen los japoneses antes de comer)- **_y comienza a comer su desayuno el cual es un huevo y arroz con un buen jugo de naranja.

Tras el desayuno el chico vuelve a mirar el reloj del v-hunter –son las 11:20- dice el chico cual de alguna manera se siente muy impaciente, y su mama no ayudo mucho a que se quitaran los nervios del chico –(ahora resulta que la entrega del premio será transmitida a nivel mundial… nunca pensé que fuera a tanto este asunto…)- entonces el timbre de la puerta suena y el chico dice –mama yo abro- -si hijo- entonces el chico suspira un poco al abrir la puerta –hola Hoshikawa-kun- dice la joven Luna al igual que Kizamaro y Gonta –hola Subaru- -chicos…hola- -¿puedes salir un momento?- dice Luna con una voz que hace que esas palabras en lugar de parecer una petición parezcan una orden, el chico solo dice –claro…mama saldré unos instantes…- -claro hijo- entonces el joven camina y cerrando la puerta detrás de el pregunta -¿pasa algo?- entonces Luna contesta –bueno, queríamos verte antes de la entrega del premio- y Kizamaro también comenta algo –si, digo es todo un honor recibir un reconocimiento así Subaru- el chico mueve sus gafas mientras añade -¿no te encuentras nervioso?- el chico contesta –no, me encuentro bien, saben no le doy…- pero es interrumpido por Gonta el cual con su usual inocencia (o estupidez) dice –Subaru no esta preocupado por que Misora-chan va a estar junto a el- al decir eso los ojos de Kizamaro y Gonta toman la forma de enormes estrellitas y dicen –MISORA-CHANNNN- Subaru solo los ve con una enorme gotita detrás de su cabeza y luego voltea a ver a Luna la cual esta ardiendo en llamas (producto de los celos) haciendo que Subaru se asuste un poco y decide cambiar un poco el tema –esto…como les decía el premio no me interesa mucho la verdad- -¿Por qué no Subaru?- pregunta War-Rock y entonces todos lo miran serio y el chico contesta –por que con o sin premio seguiré haciendo lo mismo que he hecho desde que estas junto a mi amigo- los chicos se sonríen ante eso y Luna se sonroja –(eso es algo que solo Rockman sama podría decir…)- entonces el AM va a contestar cuando se escucha una explosión cerca -¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta el chico con algo de preocupación en la voz entonces el joven corre por la calle –espéranos Subaru- gritan los demás y van detrás del joven.

Tras llegar a lugar Subaru ve con horror como uno de los trenes los cuales circulan la ciudad por todo lo alto a sufrido un accidente y esta por caer desde una buena altura –oye Subaru ponte los visualizadores- el chico así lo hace y entonces ve una enorme cantidad de virus –maldición, está causando la mal función en el tren- dice el joven y justo en ese momento los demás chicos llegan y usando el v-hunter logran ver a los virus –Subaru en 2 minutos los virus van a causar que el tren se reactiva y vaya hacia abajo- toda la gente mira con preocupación hacia arriba y mas cuando ven que el tren tiene un enorme agujero por un lado y se alcanzan a ver a varios niños dentro del mismo –MALDICION…WAR-ROCK ES TIEMPO DEL ROCK- -ASI ME GUSTA SUBARU- dice el AM el cual se materializa la gente mira hacia el chico y entonces el joven dice –Gonta cuida a la gente aquí abajo, si algún virus viene encárgate de ellos- el chico se da un golpe en el pecho mientras contesta –claro Subaru- la joven rubia añade –cuídate Subaru- -claro Luna…vuelvo en unos instantes- entonces el joven alza su brazo y grita –TRANSCODE 003 SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN- entonces el V-hunter lanza un destello al cielo y tras eso un enorme rayo azul cubre a Subaru y de inmediato se transforma en Rockman –bien vamos War-Rock- -claro- y con un enorme brinco se suben al nivel donde se encuentra el tren (notas de autor:_** aquí estoy haciendo un homenaje al anime de Ryuusei no Rockman por si no se habían dado cuenta)**_ toda la gente usando sus v-hunter comienzan a ver la pelea –VAMOS ROCKMAN- grita toda la gente mientras que Luna mira a su alrededor y piensa –(no pensé que Subaru tuviera tanto impacto en la gente…)-.

-ROCKBUSTER- grita el joven cual lanza unos poderosos disparos a los metenna que están atacando el sistema de frenos de las vías –oye Subaru detrás de nosotros- entonces unos virus que parece tienen en sus manos unas poderosas lanza eléctricas se lanzan sobre Subaru el grita –battle card Barrier- y cubriéndose con la barrera logra detener el ataque del virus –BATTLE CARD WOOD SLASH- el joven entonces activa una poderosa espada de elemento madera y lanza un poderoso golpe a los virus los cuales desaparecen rápidamente –METTO- grita un enorme virus metenna el cual mide casi lo mismo que Subaru –PARA TI TAMBIEN TENEMOS ALGO- grita War-Rock entonces el chico grita –BATTLE CARD HEAVY CANNON- el brazo de Subaru se transforma en un poderoso cañón y lanza un disparo a quemarropa del virus haciendo que se estrelle contra el suelo –Subaru otro golpe mas- entiendo- pero entonces por detrás de Subaru una horda de virus voladores que parecen enormes cuervos se lanzan sobre el dándole un golpe –ROCKMAN- grita toda la gente y entonces el por movimiento brusco el tren comienza a moverse y un niño se resbala y apenas si alcanza a sostener de la orilla del hoyo –AYUDENME- grita el chico el cual tiene el cabello negro con unos ojos cafés –SUBARU TENEMOS QUE APURARNOS- dice War-Rock –LO SE…ENTONCES- y el chico grita –NOISE CHANGE…- entonces el joven comienza a reunir una enorme cantidad de ruido y grita –TAURUS NOISE- y finalmente en joven se transforma y mirando hacia arriba y apuntando con su buster grita –ROCKBUSTER- y poderosos disparos potenciados por la forma de Taurus salen disparados destruyendo a los 10 virus voladores que se encontraban allí –AHORA FALTAS TU- grita Subaru el cual voltea y ve como el enorme metenna está golpeando el sistema de frenos –AHORA SUBARU- el chico reúne energía en el buster mientras grita –ATOMIC BLAZER- entonces lanza el poderoso ataque calorífico cual hace pedazos al metenna y haciendo que el sistema de frenos se recupere pero entonces escucha un grito –MI HIJO QUE ALGUIEN LO AYUDE- entonces Subaru solo dice –o no- y con un rápido movimiento desactiva el Noise y se acerca corriendo a la orilla del tren y ve como el niño esta apunto de soltarse y en cuanto va a decir algo el niño no soporta mas y se suelta –NO…BATTLE CARD JET ATTACK- Subaru activa la carta y lanzándose al aire se impulsa hacia abajo con la ayuda de la carta y a una gran velocidad logra atrapar al niño a medio vuelo -¿estas bien?- pregunta Subaru al niño el cual abre los ojos y dice –Rockman…gracias…eres mi héroe- Subaru sonríe un poco y finalmente bajan a nivel del suelo –espera aquí a que tu mama llegue –el niño asiente con la cabeza y Subaru dice -¿alguien mas esta en peligro War-Rock?- -no parece que todo esta en orden- y entonces con la ayuda de varias personas la gente comienza a bajar del tren y la mama del niño corre hacia el –HIJO ESTAS BIEN…- grita la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos al abrazar al niño entonces sonriendo el niño contesta –mama mama…mira me salvo Rockman…- entonces el chico apunta hacia Subaru y la mujer al verlo solo dice –gracias…- Subaru con una sonrisa contesta –de nada…- -SUBARU- gritan los chicos los cuales se acercan a el -¿no te paso nada?- pregunta Luna y el chico contesta –no estoy…O NO…- entonces Subaru mira a su alrededor y ve como toda la gente se lanza sobre –ROCKMAN ERES NUESTRO HEROE- -SI SALVO A ESE NIÑO- -KYAAAA ROCKMAN-SAMA- grita el club de fans del héroe y Subaru solo dice –chicos…tengo que irme disculpen que me vaya así, pero Misora me esta esperando- -¿Qué?- grita luna y Subaru dice –por favor alcáncenme en Spica Mall allí los espero- entonces Subaru se transforma en su ser de ondas denpa y se sube a un camino entre gritos de "mi héroe" "Rockman eres genial" y uno bastante diferente "SUBARU ENCUANTO TE VEA ME LAS VAS A…" al chico le sale una gotita entonces a toda velocidad se lanza en dirección a Spica Mall mientras el niño sonriendo dice –gracias…Rockman-.

-oye Subaru…¿hasta cuando vas a seguir huyendo de la gente así?- el chico suspira –bueno, no lo se… sabes yo no puedo manejar todo eso del "héroe de todos" no me gusta- entonces War-Rock añade –bueno…pero toma en cuenta que ahora eres un ejemplo para los niños… como al que acabas de salvar- Subaru se pone serio y contesta –tienes razón…- el chico mira el v-hunter y ve que son las 11:50 wow el tiempo se va volando cuando tienes algo que hacer…- entonces el chico sonríe y añade –bien…vamos a ver a Misora-chan- y toma mas velocidad rumbo a Spica mall.

Al bajar el chico en la entrada del enorme centro comercial se mete detrás de unos arboles y quita la transformación –Subaru ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No tiene caso esconderse todos saben que eres Rockman…- dice War-Rock señalando lo evidente pero el chico contesta –bueno, si pero es mejor hacer esto, así me siento menos presionado- -ya veo…- entonces el chico suspira un poco y camina en dirección del centro comercial entre la mirada de toda la gente la cual murmura –(si es el…es Rockman…¿Por qué esta tan temprano aquí)- se pregunta la gente y Subaru no puede si no ponerse mas nervioso.

Ya dentro el chico mira el reloj otra vez -11:59…- entonces el chico camina hacia la zona principal de Spica Mall y se pregunta -¿Dónde estará Misora-chan- y War-Rock con una risita dice – creo que esta allí- el AM se materializa y apunta en una dirección a la cual el chico voltea y ve como una gran cantidad de chicos están rodeando lo que parece ser un árbol hecho de ondas EM –si…debe estar allí- dice Subaru con una enorme gota en la cabeza y mientras se va acercando comienza a ver al centro y efectivamente Misora se encuentra allí –aa gracias a todos por su apoyo- contesta la joven con una enorme sonrisa mientras firma un par de gorras y demás y entonces siente una mirada en particular y volteando en una dirección mira que se acerca Subaru, la chica al verlo sonríe dejando hipnotizados a todos y dice –disculpen, me tengo que ir…pero tengan- entonces la chica apretando unos botones en el V-hunter hace que varias invitaciones virtuales al concierto se envíen –son asientos en las primeras filas, espero que estén allí para apoyarme a mi y a…- entonces la joven camina y abriéndose paso entre todos se acerca a Subaru y la chica dándole un fuerte abrazo al chico, el cual hace que se ponga rojísimo y War-Rock se carcajee un poco añade –y a mi amigo Subaru-kun…- entonces todos los que vieron eso se ponen cara de "no lo puedo creer" y la chica dice –allí los espero- entonces les suelta una sonrisa mientras le dice a Subaru –hola Subaru-kun ven vamos por aquí esta la tienda de helados- y la chica comienza a caminar junto con Subaru mientras todos dicen –¿MISORA ES AMIGA DE ROCKMAN?- cosa que Subaru no puede ignorar mientras dice –je… vaya que la gente se asombra estos días…- -tehehehe supongo que ha de ser sorpresivo para muchos que yo sea amiga de un grandioso héroe- al chico le sale una enorme gota en la cabeza –supongo que si… (Pero por que me tienen que llamar todos héroe… incluso Misora-chan…)- entonces la joven se detiene y Subaru igual -¿Qué pasa Misora-chan?- entonces la chica de nuevo le da un enorme abrazo a Subaru haciendo que nuevo el chico arda en llamas de vergüenza, por que toda la gente los esta viendo –bueno…quería felicitarte por el premio Subaru-kun…- el chico logra articular palabras mientras el chico también le da el abrazo a ella y dice –gracias…pero sabes el premio no me interesa mucho- la chica dice -¿Cómo que no te interesa?- la chica deja de abrazar a Subaru y el AM se materializa –vamos Subaru…deberías sentirte alagado VAN A RECONOCER NUESTRA FUERZA- mientras el AM suelta golpes al aire y Subaru y Misora les sale una gotita en la cabeza, pero la FM Harp se materializa y dice –oye tu grandulón contrólate un poco, además "que no se te suba el ego"- el AM solo se detiene y comienza a rugir –Harp no me digas esas cosas- el chico solo dice –Wizard off- obligando a War-rock a entrar al v-hunter –como te decía Misora-chan el premio no me interesa mucho, entonces la chica va a replicar cuando Subaru colocando una mano en el hombro derecho de la chica dice –por que con o sin premio "yo seguiré protegiendo a la gente que me importa" como tu Misora-chan- el chico enfatiza el nombre de la chica y también sonríe haciendo que la joven se sonroje levemente y contesta –bueno…Gracias Subaru-kun, se que siempre estarás allí para ayudarme, sin importa que ocurra ¿verdad?- el chico recuerda el sueño que tuvo donde busca desesperadamente a Misora y no la encuentra y suspirando un poco contesta –si…CUENTA CON ELLO- eso ultimo lo dice con un gran animo haciendo que la chica sonría de nuevo y añade –y algo mas, "tu siempre has sido mi héroe Subaru-kun" -¿eh?- dice el chico con sorpresa Mientras Misora añade –si…tu eres mi héroe desde que te conocí, antes de saber que eras Rockman…- -¿enserio?- entonces la chica toma de la mano a Subaru ven, vamos a la tienda de helados y allí te explico lo demás –entonces comienza a correr obligando a Subaru también a hacer lo mismo y todos miran con extrañeza como 2 personas famosas se toman de la mano –(¿serán novios? …igual se ven bien juntos) piensa toda la gente.

Ya dentro de la tienda de helados, ambos chicos piden sus helados favoritos –a mi me da un helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y aderezo de fresa- dice la joven y el chico dice –yo quiero uno de vainilla son las chispas de chocolate y también póngale aderezo pero de uva- dice el joven el encargado se pone a hacer los helados aunque algo extrañado de que Misora se este allí con Rockman –jejeje… se nota que no te gusta el chocolate- dice la joven y el chico contesta –bueno, es que no se, creo que soy raro jajaja…- la chica hace un mohín de enojo mientras dice –no eres raro…solo tienes un gusto diferente- el chico sonríe y dice –tienes razón Misora-chan…- entonces el encargado le da los helados y la chica va a pagar cuando Subaru dice –no, yo te invite, así que yo pago - -Subaru-kun…- dice la chica mientras Subaru aprieta los botones de su V-hunter y transfiere el dinero al cajero el cual les da las gracias, ambos chicos toman asiento en unas mesas que se encuentran dentro de la tienda y comienza a comer sus deliciosos helados –tehehe…siempre que como un helado contigo me divierto mucho viendo que yo como mas que tu- sonríe la joven y el chico contesta –jaja… pero es que tu usas mucha mas energía que yo, yo soy algo mas calmado- dice el chico y la joven sonriendo contesta –si…supongo que si- la chica mira como Subaru si comiendo su helado y entonces dice –Subaru… tu siempre has sido mi héroe- -¿eh? A si quería saber ¿Por qué dices eso?- la chica entonces deja de comer su helado unos momentos y dice –bueno, yo me encontraba triste- -si…lo de tu mama, y ese manager que te obligaba a cantar- la chica asiente y sigue hablando –bueno, yo estaba muy desesperada, realmente sentía muy sola, y entonces cuando estaba tocando esa canción en Vista Point, te vi llegar, parecía como si estuvieses buscando a alguien tehehe- la chica sonríe al recordar a Subaru mirando a todos lados y eso hace que al chico le salga una gotita en la cabeza y War-Rock y Harp se rían dentro de sus v-hunters- -si estaba buscando a War-Rock- entonces la chica contesta –si, pero cuando te vi, sentí que algo pasaría ente tu y yo, por eso es que me porte tan amable contigo, si hubiese sido otra persona no le hubiese prestado atención, o lo hubiera ignorado, pero llegaste y platicaste conmigo algunos segundos, sin adorarme ni decirme que si yo era Hibiki Misora, eso me hizo feliz por un momento- -a yo no sabia eso…- dice el joven y la chica añade –cuando hui de mi manager, realmente si que me sentía sola y pedía ayuda, pedía que alguien me ayudara, y entonces apareciste de nuevo, buscando a alguien…- -si pero ahora te buscaba a ti- dice el chico asiendo que la joven sonría –si, cuando me encontraste y te pedí que me ayudaras, tu actitud cambio, te mostrabas mas protector, allí fue cuando empecé a sentir que era diferente a los demás y cuando estábamos en AMAKEN y trataron de llevarme a la fuerza, sin transformarte en Rockman, sin importar que la persona que estaba frente a ti era mas grande y fuerte que tu te interpusiste entre el y yo y dijiste "ella no quiere ir contigo" en ese momento sentí que tu eras mi héroe, que tu serias mi héroe, y no me equivoque…tehehe- el chico sonríe tímidamente y mientras come un poco pregunta -¿realmente sentiste eso?- la chica asiente –si, lo sentí quizás te lastimaron por mi culpa, y eso me hizo olvidar esa sensación, hasta que tu y yo…peleamos- la chica hace silencio, el recordar eso no es grato ni para ella ni para Subaru- y me dijiste que querías ayudarme, allí fue cuando esa sensación despertó… "tú eres mi héroe Subaru-kun" sin importar si eres Rockman o no…- la chica sonríe sonrojándose un poco y de paso toma un poco mas de helado, y deja a Subaru bastante impresionado –esto…gracias, Misora-chan…- entonces el chico mira el v-hunter, ve la cantidad de dinero que tiene y entonces piensa -(creo que le debo dar algo)- entonces el joven mira hacia la ventana y mira una esclava de color plateado, con unas piedras de fantasía de color azul y rosa incrustadas en la parte superior, el chico al ver esa cosa sonríe, y Misora se le queda viendo -¿Qué pasa Subaru-kun?- el chico entonces termina de comer su helado y dice –ven… vamos quiero ver algo- entonces la chica también termina de comer su helado y camina tras de Subaru y entonces el chico se acerca al objeto que miro -10000 zennys- piensa el chico y entonces mira el dinero en su v-hunter -11000, me alcanza…hehe- -¿Qué cosa vas a comprar Subaru-kun?- dice la chica y entonces tomando la esclava que miro se acerca al mostrador a pagar y la joven piensa –(un regalo…¿Para quién?, seguro es para su mama, o Luna…)- piensa la joven cuando ve que Subaru da las gracias el chico se acerca a la joven –extiende tu brazo- la chica se pone rojísima y haciendo caso de Subaru extiende su brazo derecho y el joven el cual también esta sonrojado coloca la esclava en la muñeca de Misora –esto…es un símbolo- le dice el chico con una sonrisa al terminar de ponérselo –que hermoso… esta bien lindo- dice la joven y entonces Subaru sigue hablando –esto es un Símbolo… cada vez que te sientas sola, que sientas que todo va mal, o que no hay esperanza, míralo…y recuerda que tu héroe…te lo dio, "confía en mi…" jejeje…perdona si me auto nombre héroe…no nunca lo hago, no sé por qué ahora lo hice…jejeje…- entonces el chico se pone nervioso pero la chica le da un abrazo y le dice –tu eres mi héroe Subaru…no te avergüences de llamarte a ti mismo héroe, es algo que tu eres, que nadie mas puede ser… Mi héroe…- dice la joven y Subaru sonriendo y con un sonrojo dice –gracias…Misora-chan…por creer en mi sin importar que- entonces la chica suelta al joven y su V-hunter comienza a Sonar –o no, ya es tarde…tenemos que llegar rápido a la zona del evento- entonces el chico sonriendo toma la mano donde le puso la esclava a Misora –no te preocupes llegaremos a tiempo…- entonces comienza a correr de la mano con Misora y la chica se sonroja un poco y mira la espalda de Subaru ya que el joven la va un poco delante de ella –(cada vez que miro su espalda… siento esa sensación, de que el puede contra cualquier cosa, y que siempre me protegerá…gracias Subaru-kun, por el regalo… y por tu amistad…pero yo quisiera hacer algo por ti también…quisiera decirte lo mucho que significas para mi… no… seguro el no aceptaría ser mi novio… pero soy feliz sabiendo que eres mi amigo)- y la chica sonríe y también acelera el paso, mientras War-Rock que mira la escena piensa –(ese Subaru…jamás veré haciendo eso con nadie mas que con ella, jajaja me pregunto ¿Por qué será que el siempre se porta así con Misora? Yo creo que a el…)- pero entonces interrumpe su pensamiento al sentir algo – (otra vez esa sensación… es como si las ondas EM se distorsionaran… naa seguro solo es mi imaginación)- entonces desde un camino denpa alguien mira a los 2 chicos corriendo y en especial a Misora –je…jajaja que hermosa es…es mas bonita en persona que en ese poster…es bellísima…esta decidido…ELLA SERA MIA- y desaparece de nuevo en un portal que tiene la forma de un enorme reloj con una sonrisa diabólica.

Ambos chicos llegan al área principal de Spica Mall donde el escenario donde Misora va a cantar y donde Subaru y War-Rock recibirán su premio está listo, el escenario es exactamente igual que el de los estudios WGB _**(notas de autor: si no han jugado star force 3 puede que no sepan como es el escenario) **_pero como nota cambio notorio son 2 cosas, el color azul y rosa están entre mezclados la plataforma donde va a estar Misora cantando es de color azul y la parte Superior del escenario es de un hermoso color Rosa y en la parte más alta del escenario se encuentra una enorme estrella fugaz simbolizando a Rockman –wow…cada vez que veo ese escenario realmente me siento impresionado- dice el chico la joven sonríe y entonces ella ve como un encargado del staff le habla con las manos –o me llaman Subaru…te veré en la entrega del premio tehehe- entonces la chica se suelta de Subaru y por alguna razón Subaru tiene otra vez ese presentimiento –Misora…ten cuidado ¿bueno?- la chica mira con extrañeza a Subaru y contesta –claro…además (enseñando el regalo que le acaba de dar Subaru) nunca voy a olvidar que si estoy en peligro me ayudaras… bueno nos vemos- la chica camina un poco y piensa –(¿por qué Subaru me diría eso?)-.

El chico es llamado por su padre el cual se encuentra arriba del escenario –hola hijo…que puntual- el chico dice –bueno es que vine a ver a Misora antes del evento…- el chico sigue sintiendo ese mal presentimiento y mira el reloj –son las 2:50- entonces la gente comienza a entrar al lugar y entre esas personas van los amigos de Subaru: Luna, Kizamaro y Gonta, junto con el profesor ikuta y los demás alumnos de la clase, los cuales al ver a Subaru gritan –ANIMO SUBARU QUE NO TE GANE EL MIEDO- el chico al verlos por un momento olvida su mal presentimiento –JE… son bastante ruidosos- dice War-Rock y entonces se escucha otro grito de varias jóvenes –¡ROCKMAN!¡TE AMAMOSSS!- entonces el chico solo coloca una mano en su cara mientras dice –más ruidosas que ellas, nadie- y en menos de 5 minutos el lugar se pone a tope –wow…no pensé que tanta gente fuera a venir- dice Subaru entonces ve las cámaras de televisión –ooo saldremos en la televisión…tengo que poner mi mejor cara… - dice el AM el cual comienza a hacer varias poses en el v-hunter haciendo que Subaru se ponga una mano en la cara diciendo –o por que tenía que tocarme un compañero así…- el chico mira el reloj de nuevo –son las 2:56…- entonces el papa de Subaru comienza a hablar –bien un poco antes pero iniciaremos de una vez…- -bien papa…- dice el chico.

Mientras tanto en la parte de los camerino –listo Misora-chan…te ves radiante- dice la señora Akane y Harp materializándose dice –hizo un excelente trabajo señora Akane- -tehehe…quiero que ella se vea hermosa y que deje a Subaru sin palabras- la chica sigue igual vestida con su característica ropa pero con la ayuda de la señora Akane logro arreglarle el pelo de una manera diferente, colocando 2 colas en las cuales puso un brocho con forma de estrella –señora Akane…gracias- la chica mira el regalo que le dio Subaru y la señora también lo ve -¿Quién te dio eso? ¿un fan?- dice la señora Akane pero entonces la chica sonriendo dice –me lo dio Subaru-kun- la señora se impresiona ante eso y dice –anda…ve y deslúmbralo…te ves hermosa- -esto…gracias señora Akane- la chica se levanta de su asiento y colocando su guitarra en la espalda sale de la habitación y entonces la señora Akane dice –esa chica, veo que mi esposo tenía razón y ella significa muchísimo para Subaru- entonces la señora sale también rápidamente –vale más que vaya con ella—

El Señor Hoshikawa comienza a hablar a las 2:57 pm –buenas tarde a todos los que asistieron hoy y a toda la gente del mundo que nos está viendo atreves de sus televisores o en sus v-hunter… hoy estamos aquí para darle un homenaje, aun valiente joven, que a pesar de su edad fue capaz de ayudarnos en 3 ocasiones, cuando los guerreros FM intentaron conquistar la tierra, cuando el terrible poder de Mu se desato sobre la tierra, y cuando la organización "Dealer" intento tomar el control del planeta con el Meteoro G… ese joven, llamado Hoshikawa Subaru, el cual es mi hijo… y su gran amigo, el guerrero de AM War-Rock… sin importar los riesgos que suponían sus vidas pelearon para salvarnos… y ahora es nuestro turno de darles lo que se merecen…un reconocimiento de todos…ahora denles un fuerte aplauso a los héroes de la tierra… A HOSHIKAWA SUBARU Y WAR-ROCK…MEJOR CONOCIDOS COMO…ROCKMAN.

Entonces a las 2:58 pm Subaru Hoshikawa y War-Rock pasan por el escenario recibiendo una grandiosa ovación –SUBARUUUU WAR-ROCKKK SON NUESTROS HEROES- la toda la gente en el mundo al verlos aplauden y gritan sus nombres, el chico solo saluda con la mano mientras que War-Rock de alguna extraña manera se siente algo nervioso –GRACIAS A TODOS- grita Subaru el cual lanza una sonrisa haciendo que sus fans griten –KYAAAA ESTAN LINDOOO- y Luna grite –SUBARU! ERES EL MEJOR…- todos están felices y entonces en ese momento War-Rock se pone muy nervioso cosa que su amigo nota –oye War-Rock…que esta…- pero antes de que termine decir eso y justo a las 2:59 pm el señor Daigo dice –y ahora…para entregar el reconocimiento a Hoshikawa Subaru…se encuentra con nosotros la más conocida actriz y cantante de Japón…la hermosa HIBIKI MISORA- entonces mientras Misora entra con el premio de Subaru, el cual es un gran mundo hecho de lo que parece ser oro, el AM dice –Subaru, algo no anda bien… las ondas denpa se están distorsionando- pero el chico apenas si lo escucha por los gritos de la gente al ver entrar a Misora la cual trae un micrófono y dice –Subaru-kun…tu junto con War-Rock han salvado millones de vidas, y es por eso que nosotros, la humanidad entera, te entregamos este premio, por habernos ayudado siempre, y sin importar tu vida…TU ERES NUESTRO HEROE SUBARU-KUN…AL IGUAL QUE WAR-ROCK- entonces el chico dice –te ves hermosa…Misora-chan…- -tehehe…gracias Subaru-kun…ahora recíbelo…- entonces justo cuando Subaru está tomando el premio, el reloj marcan las 3:00 pm. LA HORA EN LA TODO A DE INICIAR-

Entonces de la nada un extraño ser se coloca encima del escenario, la gente lo ve y Subaru voltea también mientras toma el premio -¿Quién es ese?- dice Misora y el chico nada mas al ver al extraño ser, el cual está recubierto de relojes por todos lados y con una sonrisa diabólica tiene ese presentimiento de nuevo –WAR-ROCK…- el AM se coloca rápido junto a él -¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? ¿Es un FM? Un UMA _**(notas de autor: los UMA son las formadas de vida artificial creadas por la civilización Mu) **_ -no Subaru…esa cosa no es un Uma ni nada mas- -¿entonces qué…- pero antes de que termine el ser le dirige una mirada a Misora y se relame la parte superior de sus labios –que pervertido…- piensa Misora pero Subaru por alguna razón se aterra- MISORA QUEDATE AQUÍ, NO VAYAS A INTERFERIR…PAPA PIDELE A TODA LA GENTE QUE SALGA DE AQUÍ, ESE TIPO NO VINO CON BUENAS INTENCIONES- -Subaru-kun…- dice Misora Subaru entonces dejando el premio en el suelo alza su brazo y grita –TRANSCODE 003 SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN- entonces tras el destello Azul, Rockman sube rápidamente a la parte Superior del escenario -¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Acaso es un enemigo?- toda la gente empieza a mirar, pero Daigo dice –por favor a todos salgan de aquí rápido, aparentemente este ser viene con intenciones hostiles- váyanse- entonces la gente comienza a salir presa del miedo, pero Gonta, Luna y Kizamaro deciden Subir al escenario y Luna pregunta -¿Qué ocurre Misora?- la chica vea luna –no lo sé… Subaru dijo que no interfiriera… ¿Por qué?- la chica toma con su mano izquierda el regalo que Subaru le dio y la joven comienza a tener un mal presentimiento-.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- pregunta Subaru apuntando su Buster y el ser solo se ríe –jo… así que tu eres Shooting Star Rockman…tch…que molestia- el chico lanza un disparo con el buster el cual desaparece en el aire -¿Qué demonios fue eso?- dice Subaru y War-Rock se asombra –ese tipo…distorsiono la onda denpa…y desapareció el disparo- -¿Qué? ¿Pero acaso es posible?- entonces el ser le lanza una mirada a Misora la cual está viendo con mucho nerviosismo todo desde abajo además que un par de reporteros están grabando todo sin que nadie se dé cuenta –YO ME LLAMO CLOCKMAN… Y AQUÍ SERA TU FIN ROCKMAN- entonces el chico ve que rápidamente se lanzan sobre el –BATTLE CARD BARRIER- el chico activa la carta pero el ser extiende su brazo y la barrera desaparece -¿Cómo demonios hizo eso?- se pregunta Luna y Misora grita- SUBARU-KUN- entonces el ser le da un puñetazo al chico el cual es lanzando a una gran potencia al suelo causando que varias de las sillas salgan volando y que se haga un pequeño cráter –tengo que ayudarlo- dice Misora pero Harp se materializa –no…el dijo que no interfiriéramos, además, tengo un mal presentimiento de ese tipo Misora, te ha estado mirando mucho…- -¿a qué te refieres?- entonces Subaru se levanta de entre las sillas –ROCKBUSTER- el joven lanza disparos a toda potencia sobre el ser, pero todos desaparecen a la mitad del camino -¿tiene una barrera o qué?- pregunta War-Rock –hehehe… jajaja eres patético…TU NO ERES MAS QUE…- y desaparece velozmente -¿Dónde está War-Rock?- -no lo sé no logro sentirlo- y de repente frente a él aparece el ser Clockman –BASURA- y le da un poderoso puñetazo en la cara a Subaru el cual sale disparado y va a estrellarse contra una de las tiendas –gah… duele…pega muy fuerte y rápido…tenemos que hacer algo- entonces Clockman camina hacia el –OX FIRE- grita Gonta el cual se transformo en el gran Taurus Fire y lanza una llamarada la cual ni si quiera lo toca –muu…como- entonces el ser coloca a una velocidad imperceptible frente a Taurus -¿Cuándo?- -TOMA ESTO…- entonces a Gonta de uno de los relojes sale un poderoso disparo de energía blanca el cual da en Taurus haciendo que el chico caiga desmayado –Gonta-kun- grita Kizamaro y Luna también va a ver a su amigo, entonces Pedía, el Wizard de Kizamaro dice –ese ser, no se está moviendo rápidamente- -¿de qué hablas?- entonces el Wizard dice con asombro –está viajando en el tiempo -¿Qué?- dice Luna la cual ve como Subaru el cual ya se recupero le está disparando a toda potencia con una carta Heavy cannon a Clockman pero ninguno de los tiros le hace daño –MALDICION- dice Subaru entonces Clockman dice –me aburres, tú no eres- entonces se aparece frente a Subaru –RIVAL PARA MI- y le da un poderoso gancho a Subaru –SUBARU-KUN- grita Misora la cual ve con horror como el chico vuela por los aires y cae al suelo muy fuerte –GAH…AAAA- grita Subaru el cual escucha a War-Rock decir –ese sujeto… es muy peligroso…- entonces cuando Clockman se materializa frente a Subaru el cual apenas se está recuperando del ataque le dice –desaparece…como el tiempo que no puede volver hacia atrás…- TRANSCODE 004 HARP NOTE- grita Misora y tras el destello se transforma en Harp Note y ataca a Clockman-SHOCK NOTEEEE- un poderoso disparo se dirige a Clockman el cual extiende sus brazos y detiene la nota Musical –HARP…NOTE…- dice Subaru y el que está grabando también tomo el momento en que Misora se transformo –Misora es Harp Note…- dice con asombro –ESTO LO TIENE QUE SABER TODO EL MUNDO- pero el joven no deja de grabar cuando ve como Clockman se acerca a Misora –jeje…así que tu también tienes poderes…y ella hermosa…está decidido…SERAS MIA- entonces la chica contesta –DEJA A SUBARU-KUN EN PAZ…PULSE SONG- la chica lanza su técnica paralizante, pero no logra hacerle nada al misterioso ser –MISORA HUYE ES DEMASIADO PELIGROSO- grita Subaru el cual apunta con el buster y de nuevo trata de darle a Clockman el cual ignorando los ataque de Subaru, ya que ninguno logra darle sigue caminando a Misora –MALDICION MALDICION- dice el joven entonces Pedía les explica a Luna y Kizamaro –ese tipo está distorsionando el espacio tiempo, con ayuda de las ondas Denpa, y al hacer eso logra no eliminar los ataques "si no transportarlos a otro momento del tiempo" –esa cosa…es imposible que algo así exista- dice Luna y Kizamaro añade -¿A dónde está enviando todos los ataques –entonces Clockman sonríe y dice –JAJAJAJA… TOMA ESTO…- entonces solo extiende la mano y frente a Rockman cada uno de los ataques que lanzaron, Taurus, Harp Note y el mismo aparecen frente a él –SUBARU CUBRETE- pero es demasiado tarde y todos los ataques dan de lleno en Subaru causando una poderosa explosión –SUBARU-KUN!- grita Misora y cuando termina los ataques, Subaru cae al suelo, con la armadura destrozada –Mi…so…ra…huye…- y entonces Clockman dice –JAJAJA…ERES MIA POR FIN- la chica va a lanzar un ataque cuando de pronto por su espalda un disparo de Rockman le da lleno en la nuca –Su…ba…ru…- -HIJO, MISORA-CHAN…- grita Akane y entonces la chica cae al suelo inconsciente –MISORA-CHAN…NO…NO…DEJALA…- dice Rockman el cual no puede moverse por la gran cantidad ataques que recibió entonces el ser toma a Harp Note en sus brazos mientras sonriendo dice –ya tengo…a la primera de mi colección je…ERES PATETICO ROCKMAN…TU NO MERECES QUE TE LLAMEN "HEROE" JAJAJA- entonces un portal se abre y Clockman entra en el –MISORA!- gritan todos y el portal se cierra –MISORA…NO…NO…NO MISORA!- Subaru se levanta gravemente herido, todos están en shock, Misora, a desaparecido –WAR-ROCK DIME QUE SIENTES A MISORA, DIME QUE SABES A DONDE LA LLEVO- entonces mientras todos se acercan el AM dice mientras quita la transformación por el extremo cansancio producto de los ataques –Subaru…no logro sentirla…no creo que ella este cerca, es más, no creo que este… viva…- al decir eso Subaru se inca en el suelo –hijo…Subaru…- dicen Daigo Akane, y Luna, mientras que el reportero que grabo todo sale a escondidas del lugar y Kizamaro está cuidando a Gonta, el joven héroe, solo comienza a soltar lagrimas –no… no pude protegerla, no pude cuidarla…no…yo…MISORAAAAAAAAA- el grito de Subaru se escucha en todo Spica Mall, es un grito de dolor puro –NOOO POR QUE MISORA!- War-Rock cierra los ojos mientras coloca una mano sobre la espalda de Subaru y piensa – (que podemos hacer ahora…)- mientras eso ocurre Daigo, saca su v-hunter y se comunica con la Satella Police –Misora…yo…no soy un héroe…- dice el chico el cual sigue llorando –(jamás vi así a Subaru…)- piensa Luna y añade –(¿realmente se ha ido?)- entonces el chico grita de nuevo –MISORA!-.

Y a las 3:02 la famosa cantante Hibiki Misora, ha sido secuestrada, por un misterioso ser llamado Clockman, sin que Rockman pudiera evitarlo… ¿y ahora que hará Subaru?

Final capitulo 01.

_**Final del primer capítulo ¿les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Quieren decirme algo?**_

_**Simplemente dejen un Review y los leeré con todo gusto, acepto de todo, criticas y consejos**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer el primer capitulo**_

_**Espero pronto poner el segundo capitulo :D**_

_**Saludo dattebayo!**_


	2. Sin Importar El Tiempo y El Lugar

_**Listo el capitulo 02 del fic**_

_**Por sugerencia de "angg" he escrito este capítulo con un renglón de separación entre cada línea, espero sea más fácil de leer para ustedes con este estilo**_

_**Bueno sin más les dejo el capitulo**_

_**Capitulo 02: Sin Importar el tiempo y Lugar "yo te salvare Misora-chan"**_

Pasan 3 días desde el incidente de la entrega del reconocimiento para Rockman, la gente esta consternada por todo lo que ha sucedido y es la noticia bomba del mundo "Hibiki Misora a

sido secuestrada" "Rockman es incapaz de vencer al enemigo que rapto a Misora" "¿Qué pasara con la famosa cantante y artista Hibiki Misora?" "Hibiki Misora es Harp Note, la compañera

de Rockman" "Rockman lleva 3 días sin aparecer" la señor Akane apaga la televisión mientras suspira –estos malditos periodistas, no saben ni tienen idea de cómo se siente mi hijo…- la

mujer entonces mira las escaleras y suspira un poco mientras dice –Hijo…por favor tienes que recuperarte…ella cuenta contigo- y luego mira el reloj –Daigo…querido te necesito… no puedo

hacer que Subaru se recupere…- la mujer habla sola para tratar de mantener la calma, ver a su hijo como esta ahora es doloroso para ella, además, Daigo no ha vuelto en 2 días a casa,

por estar investigando que sucedió y quien es ese tal Clockman.

En el cuarto de Subaru.

-(Misora… Misora…yo… yo…)- Subaru piensa en su amiga, Hibiki Misora, el joven está sentado en su cama con la mirada hacia el piso, el cual extrañamente esta mojado, y es que Subaru a

estado llorando un muy buen rato –porque…porque tenía que suceder esto… ¿Por qué no pude protegerla?- el joven entonces recuerda la sonrisa de Misora mientras dice –"tu siempre

serás mi héroe"- -aaaaaaaa ¡maldita sea! Soy un inútil no pude proteger a mi mejor amiga, ¡soy una basura!- luego recuerda como Clockman se lleva a Misora atravesando el portal

–¡MISORA!- grita Subaru de nuevo el cual golpea con sus puños cerrados la cama y llora mas fuerte –Subaru, tienes que calmarte Subaru, tenemos que pensar algo- entonces el chico

contesta -¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Ah? Ni siquiera la doctora Goodall fue capaz de encontrar un rastro de ella, TODOS BUSCAMOS ALREDEDOR DEL MUNDO A MISORA Y NO SE ENCUENTRA EN

NINGUNA PARTE ninguna señal… no encontramos nada de ella… LE FALLE WAR-ROCK…- el chico suelta las lagrimas mas fuerte y añade –yo…yo…yo le prometí que la protegería siempre…y

mira… la secuestran…y no se si aun este viva- -Subaru…- dice el AM el cual esta evidentemente preocupado –¡SUBARU! Ven a comer hijo- el chico se levanta y entonces cuando esta

bajando las escaleras que llevan a su cama, el chico dice de manera fría y triste –soy un maldito inútil… no pude proteger a mi amiga…yo no soy un héroe…soy un fracasado…- entonces el

chico cierra la puerta de un portazo haciendo que el AM se quede pensando –(Subaru… si pierdes la fe… no podremos salvarla…)-.

El chico baja lentamente las escaleras y su madre al verlo con rastros de lagrimas en los ojos no puede si no reprimir el llorar ella también, el chico jala la silla de la mesa y se sienta con la

mirada baja y con la cara seria –hijo…hice un delicioso spaghetti espero te guste…- la mujer le sirve la comida a Subaru y entonces el chico la mira fríamente –a ella…le gustaba mucho el

spaghetti- dice el chico con una melancolía tan grande que la señora Akane no puede si no decir –anda hijo…por favor come algo, no has comido bien desde… hace 2 días- la señora hace

todo lo posible por que Subaru recupere la cordura y el chico, tomando un tenedor comienza a probar el spaghetti en silencio…- entonces la mujer piensa –(tengo que hacer algo…debería

poner algo en la televisión)- la señora entonces con el control remoto prende la televisión y pone algo de música para evitar que Subaru se suma en depresión, entonces así con la

televisión encendida y con la música andando madre e hijo comen, pero el joven parece no estar poniendo atención, esta comiendo mecánicamente, sin expresión, sin degustar la comida,

ya que su mente esta en otro lado –("esto es un símbolo… cada vez que te sientas sola, cada vez que sientas que todo va mal, míralo y recuerda mis palabras, a tu héroe "cree en mi"

"gracias…Subaru-kun…realmente gracias")- el chico aprieta los dientes –Misora…- dice de nuevo el joven y la señora Akane de nuevo tiene una enorme preocupación en su pecho

–Subaru…- dice la mujer cuando de pronto la música deja de sonar –"ahora tenemos un flash informativo"- la mujer entonces dice –por favor ahora no…- -"les informamos a todos, las

ultimas noticias, con respecto al secuestro de Misora, aparentemente el ser que la rapto se hace llamar "Clockman" un poderoso enemigo que ni siquiera el héroe Rockman pudo vencer"-

al escuchar eso Subaru simplemente mantiene la mirada baja y deja de comer –hijo espera deja le cam…- -no mama, déjale en ese canal- -Subaru…- dice la señora Akane mientras que la

encargada de dar la noticia añade –"rumores indican que la joven Hibiki Misora, pudiera estar muerta…"- Subaru al escuchar eso aprieta su puño izquierdo y escucha el resto de la noticia

-"ahora hablamos con nuestro especialista para que nos comente su teoría" "si claro, buenas tardes a todos… aparentemente la Satella Police hizo una búsqueda exhaustiva con todos y

cada uno de los aparatos e instrumentos actuales, busco tanto en el mundo de las ondas electromagnéticas, en la zona del "Noise" y también en el mundo real, incluso se realizo una

búsqueda por el espacio, y aparentemente no se encontró ningún rastro de la joven actriz"- Subaru solo escucha en silencio, unas cuantas lagrimas caen mojando el spaghetti del chico el

cual no ha comido mucho –Hijo…- pero la mujer deja de hablar cuando escucha lo siguiente –"yo creo Hibiki Misora, a…Muerto… ¿Por qué? Si con la tecnología actual no fue posible localizar

algún rastro de ella, alguna señal de vida de la joven, o del v-hunter de ella, quiere decir que ha dejado de existir…a muerto…- el chico entonces al escuchar eso ultimo golpea la mesa

sobresaltando a su mama –Hijo, ¿Qué te pasa?- entonces la encargada de dar la noticia dice –"ya veo, muchas gracias por el informe y ahora las ultimas noticias, desde el incidente del

secuestro de Hibiki Misora, no se ha visto a Subaru Hoshikawa (muestran una imagen de el) ni a su alter ego Rockman, en 3 días, todos creen que esta buscando a Misora, pero lo que

muchos piensan de los que han estado investigando el asunto es que "se ha rendido y que ya no quiere seguir luchando" eso es en apariencia lo que ha ocurrido, cualquier novedad se

las estaremos informando gracias por escucharnos, ahora vuelve la programación original"- entonces se coloca otra canción y el chico solo dice –Basura…esos reporteros… lo único que

están haciendo es pisotear y ganar dinero con la imagen de Misora, son unos desgraciados- -hijo…¿Por qué dices eso?- entonces el joven se levanta y dice –mama no tengo hambre, iré a

mi cuarto…- el chico se levanta y dejando el plato de spaghetti casi igual camina y dice –"Rockman dejara de pelear…no tiene sentido seguir luchando." El joven sube las escaleras y la

señora Akane observa una lagrima de Subaru en el suelo –hijo… (la mujer suelta una lagrima) Daigo… por favor necesito que vengas- el chico entra a la habitación y nota que War-Rock no

esta -¿A dónde fue?- dice sin ganas el joven, el cual se coloca los visualizadores y ve que no se encuentra en la habitación –War-Rock- dice el joven mientras también mira el V-Hunter y no

observa nada en el –que mas da…seguro a de estar por allí.- entonces el chico sube las escaleras a su cama, se recuesta en su cama boca abajo y soltando de nuevo unas lagrimas dice

–Misora… perdóname por favor…- y así se queda el joven Subaru, sumido en la total depresión.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel general de la Satella Police.

-Daigo ¿has podido encontrar algo?- pregunta Amachi con bastante preocupación –no, nada… MALDICION- dice el señor Hoshikawa el cual se coloca las manos en la cabeza y Amachi se

acerca a el –Daigo, entiendo tu frustración pero tenemos que seguir intentándolo- entonces el señor Hoshikawa contesta –si, pero mi hijo esta completamente destrozado, Akane me dijo

que esta incluso peor que hace un año…mi hijo esta decepcionado de si mismo, el cree que Misora esta muerta…- -Daigo… no te rindas, tenemos que encontrar algo, aunque sea alguna

señal, tenemos que agotar todos los métodos, no me rendiré, tenemos que encontrar a Misora, si hacemos eso podremos ayudar a Subaru para que la rescate- el papa de Subaru asiente

y dice –discúlpame… solo me sentí frustrado por un momento… seguiré buscando en el siguiente cuadrante- entonces de repente el v-hunter de Daigo comienza a Sonar –browse-

entonces al desplegar la pantalla ve que su esposa se esta limpiando algunas lagrimas del rostro –querida… ¿Qué paso?- la señora pregunta -¿has encontrado algún rastro de Misora-

chan?- el señor mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro diciendo "no" y la mujer coloca sus manos en el pecho –Subaru esta peor querido, escucho las noticias y escucho una teoría donde

creen que Misora pudo haber muerto- la señora mira a su esposo con una gran preocupación y Daigo dice –maldición esos de la televisión…solo piensan en hacer dinero con esto… y

conseguir mas gente para el rating…malditos- -querido… necesito que vengas, necesito que animes a Subaru… el esta sumamente deprimido, no ha dejado de llorar, por favor…ven- la

señora suelta una lagrima y el señor dice –lo siento querida, no puedo volver a casa, no hasta que encuentra algún rastro o señal de Misora –querido…- -confía en mi…encontrare algo, y

por favor… te encargo a mi hijo- la señora asiente y entonces se cierra la pantalla –maldición, si tan solo tuviéramos una pista- entonces la Dr Goodall dice –Daigo, Amachi, un amigo de

Subaru se esta comunicando es Kizamaro- -¿Kizamaro?- dice Amachi entonces apretando un par de botones en la gran consola de búsqueda hace que el joven amigo de Subaru aparezca

-¿Qué ocurre Kizamaro?- pregunta con consternación Daigo, entonces el chico dice –bueno…quiero ayudarles a encontrar a Misora- el señor Amachi dice –entiendo pero en estos

momentos no…- -tengo una idea de que pudo pasar con Misora y ese tal "Clockman"- entonces la Dr Goodall dice –bien cuéntanos cualquier cosa puede servirnos ahora- Daigo añade -si

Kizamaro cuenta lo que tu crees que sucedió, necesitamos ideas- entonces el chico dice –durante el combate de Rockman y Clockman, Pedia estuvo analizando el combate, y encontramos

algo extraño -¿extraño?- -si por favor observen este video- entonces el chico manda las imágenes de lo que Pedia registro –ROCKBUSTER- se escucha y es que en ese momento Subaru

esta atacando a Clockman sin hacerle daño –si…seguro usa una barrera para cubrirse –NO… no es eso señor Daigo- -¿de que hablas?- pregunta Daigo y el chico con gafas contesta -Pedia

durante el combate noto que las ondas Denpa se distorsionaban y por eso los ataques no le daban a Clockman, entonces me dijo "que se debe a que esta alterando el espacio tiempo"

–PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE- dice Amachi entonces Kizamaro dice –así es Amachi-san, es difícil de creer, pero es cierto, por favor mire este zoom que hice a uno de los disparos de Subaru

–entonces el chico aprieta los botones del v-hunter y extiende la imagen de un tiro de Rockman el cual esta por impactar a Clockman, y entonces como una especie de distorsión ocurre, y

como una especie de agujero negro absorbe el ataque de Subaru –es cierto…esa cosa es una distorsión de ondas EM, pero para hacer eso se necesita mucha energía, y una gran

velocidad para lograrlo, solo he leído teorías de la distorsión espacio temporal pero jamás pensé que ya existiera…- entonces la Doctora que analizo todo dice –bien…en ese caso tenemos

ya una idea de donde esta Misora – entonces Daigo abre los ojos como platos –ese ser…se llevo a Misora a otra época, a otro tiempo y espacio…- -SI… por eso no podemos rastrear a

Misora- dice Amachi y la doctora añade –así que tenemos que buscar…tenemos que encontrar alguna distorsión espacio temporal que ese ser allá creado, para poder encontrar a Misora-

-si…me pongo a hacer eso- dice Amachi mientras que la Dra Goodall añade –Kizamaro ¿podrías enviar ese video? Me servirá para planear alguna estrategia contra Clockman –claro Dra-

entonces el chico aplasta unos botones en el v-hunter y el video llega al de la doctora Goodall- muchas gracias Kizamaro has sido de mucha ayuda, nos has hecho recobrar los ánimos y

seguiremos buscando a Misora –de nada Doctora- -tu algún día podrías ser un gran científico- dice la Doctora la cual se voltea y camina y Daigo le dice a Kizamaro –por favor, ve con

Subaru e infórmale del descubrimiento, espero eso lo anime un poco - -si claro Daigo-san…- entonces el chico corta la señal y Daigo dice –hijo… que eso te anime…- entonces el señor

Hoshikawa se coloca en su pantalla y comienza a buscar datos que lleven a Misora y Clockman.

Mientras tanto… en algún lugar del "espacio tiempo".

-jajaja… que hermosa es esta jovencita, es perfecta para iniciar mi colección –entonces el extraño ser toca con la mano la cara de Misora –jejeje…es imposible que escapes, es maravilloso

que poder tan grandioso el controlar el tiempo…estas congelada en un espacio temporal en donde el tiempo no avanza, estarás así, inmóvil por siempre…JAJAJAJA… a bueno…creo que

tengo buscar a mi siguiente adquisición- entonces el ser extiende las manos y frente al aparecen diferentes épocas de la tierra y se detiene en una época en particular donde ve que una

linda jovencita con un traje rosa y una enorme cola de cabello de color amarillo esta sonriéndole a una chica de cabello rojizo y que trae un vestido rosa –jo…esas 2 chicas son

hermosas…creo tomare a las dos…- entonces da un vistazo rápido a la época donde rapto a Misora y observa como Daigo y Amachi están rastreando zonas de espacios temporales

–maldición…esos malditos no saben cuando rendirse…- entonces da un rápido vistazo por otras áreas de Echo ridge y hace un acercamiento a la casa de Gonta –je…jajajaja…vaya, creo

que te usare a ti…- entonces el ser chasquea sus dedos y un reloj se materializa –ve a esa época, toma el control de ese joven, y ordénale…QUE MATE A ESOS 2 ENTROMETIDOS JAJAJA-

entonces el reloj desaparece en un portal mientras mira de nuevo a las 2 chicas –je…pronto iré por ustedes…JAJAJAJA- entonces luego mira a Misora y dice –bueno…cuando tenga a esas 2,

tal vez inicie un pequeño juego con ustedes…-.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Luna Shirogane.

-tenemos que animarlo…- dice Luna la cual tiene una cara de preocupación enorme -¿Qué le pasa presidenta? Seguro con la noticia Subaru se sentirá mejor - -no creo que sea tan fácil-

dice War-Rock el cual se materializa en la habitación de Luna –War-Rock…¿que haces aquí?- pregunta la joven rubia y el AM contesta –necesito que me ayuden, Subaru esta sumamente

deprimido, ni siquiera su mama logra hacerlo recuperar - -¿Qué tan deprimido esta?- pregunta Kizamaro entonces el AM dice –tanto como cuando se entero que su papa había

desaparecido- Luna se queda seria y entonces dice –War-Rock…¿crees que se anime si le damos esta noticia?- -¿Cuál?- entonces Kizamaro le explica a War-Rock toda la situación –ya veo,

pero solo es una vaga esperanza, pero tenemos que intentarlo además…- -¿además?- dice Luna y War-Rock contesta –creo que necesitaremos a Rockman pronto…así que vamos rápido-

los chicos asienten y War-Rock entrando en el v-hunter de Kizamaro les dice -¿y gonta?- la joven rubia dice –esta muy lastimado esta descansando en su casa – -ya veo…vamos rápido-.

Mientras tanto en casa de Gonta

-gah…carne carne…- -muuu Gonta…recupérate pronto- entonces algo ocurre cosa que Taurus nota –muuu ¿Qué es esta sensación?- entonces de pronto el mismo reloj que envió Clockman

aparece en la habitación -¿Qué es eso?- entonces el reloj se coloca sobre Gonta –BACK TIME PROCESS ON… SEARCHING- entonces el reloj comienza a buscar algo en el pasado de Gonta

–muuu… que…- -search complete… fusión now…- entonces el reloj entra en el cuerpo de Gonta –GAH AAAAA- grita el joven el cual cae al suelo de su cama y comienza retorcerse de dolor

–Gonta que pasa Gonta…- -MUUUUUUUUUU – entonces repentinamente el cuerpo de Gonta se comienza a transformar en Taurus fire -¿muu? ¿Por qué Gonta se transformo sin estar

fusionado a mi?- entonces repentinamente una distorsión espacio temporal hace que Gonta salga disparado del v-hunter –Gonta muuu…Gonta!- grita el FM pero entonces ve como un

enorme reloj se coloca en la frente de Taurus Fire –destruir… la…satella…police- entonces Taurus desaparece por un camino de energía denpa –muu… ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?- dice

Taurus con una gran frustración.

En la casa de los Hoshikawa.

-ya veo… es una gran noticia- dice la señora Akane al escuchar el descubrimiento de Kizamaro de donde podría estar Misora –hablen con mi hijo por favor, necesita apoyo en estos

momentos –señora Akane…¿Qué significa Misora para Subaru?- -presidenta…- dice Kizamaro y la mujer al ver los ojos de Luna dice –bueno Luna, no lo se con seguridad, de lo que si estoy

segura es que a Subaru le importa muchísimo Misora, es su primer amiga… y creo que es muy doloroso para el no poder defenderla… pero si te soy sincera, creo que mi hijo siente algo por

ella, pero no logra asimilar ese sentimiento- Luna sonríe y dice –ya veo… Subaru debe estar muy deprimido- dice Luna pero en sus pensamientos ocurre esto – (lo sabia… Subaru tu…) -

-Presidenta vamos con Subaru- -si…con permiso señora Akane – entonces ambos suben las escaleras y la presidenta con su usual carácter abre la puerta –HOSHIKAWA –KUN VINIMOS A

HABLAR CONTI…- entonces la joven se detiene por que ve como Subaru el cual esta sentado en las escaleras que llevan a su cama esta escuchando la voz de Misora, la cual proviene del

poster que ella hizo, en concreto Subaru escucha una parte –" al mas grande héroe del Mundo, Subaru-kun"- -Su…baru…- dice la presidenta la cual ve que el chico esta llorando

–presidenta…- dice Kizamaro al ver la reacción de la chica, entonces en ese momento War-Rock se materializa –oye Subaru, la presidenta y Kizamaro están aquí, vinieron a platicar contigo

–el chico repite de nuevo la misma parte del poster sin poner nada de atención mientras las lagrimas caen al suelo –SUBARU- grita la presidenta y entonces el chico contesta –quiero estar

solo…- -SUBARU HOSHIKAWA TE ORDENO QUE ME VEAS- pero el chico pasa de ella y la joven solo ve como repite de nuevo la misma frase del poster de Misora, y Luna comienza a ponerse

triste cuando Kizamaro dice –SUBARU TENGO UNA PISTA DE LO QUE PUDO SUCEDERLE A MISORA- el chico pausa la voz del poster –Cómo si lo que tu encontraste pudiera servir de

algo…ella sea…ido- -Subaru…- dice Kizamaro y entonces el AM ya harto de escuchar decir eso a Subaru contesta –chico…estas volviendo a esa maldita actitud…LA MISMA ACTITUD QUE

TENIAS ANTES DE CONOCER A MISORA… ¿CREES QUE ELLA ESTARIA FELIZ DE LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- el chico tiene un leve estremecimiento como queriendo reaccionar a las palabras

de War-Rock y entonces Luna que nota eso toma la oportunidad –Subaru-kun… Kizamaro descubrió algo por favor, escúchalo… como tu hermana te lo pido…- entonces el chico que

recuerda la sonrisa de Misora y también la ve en el poster–bien…dime Kizamaro- pero aun así la voz de Subaru no refleja nada de confianza –bueno, descubrimos que Misora puede que

este en otra época de la tierra, ese ser utiliza una extraña forma de distorsión espacio temporal, y fue así como se la llevo Subaru…ahora Amachi y tu papa están tratando de localizar una

distorsión que haya dejado ese tipo para poder rastrearlo y salvar a Misora, PARA QUE TU SALVES A MISORA- entonces el chico sume mas la cabeza –¿eso es todo lo que tenían que

decirme? solo es una vaga esperanza, no existe forma de localizar una distorsión de ese tipo… las distorsiones espacio temporales son eventos muy raros…y no creo que ese

tipo…Clockman dejara un rastro posible de encontrar…- -¿Oye Subaru así de fácil te rindes?- el chico no le contesta nada al AM y entonces la chica le dice -¿y toda la gente que confía en ti?

La gente que cree en Rockman, la vas a dejar sin esperanza- el chico sigue sin contestar y luna grita –¿ACASO NO RECUERDAS LO QUE TE DIJO EL NIÑO QUE SALVASTE HACE TRES DIAS?-

el chico entonces dice –"que soy su héroe"… pero también era el héroe de Misora y le falle…- -SUBARU…- entonces la señora Akane grita –CHICOS BAJEN PRONTO, ALGO ESTA OCURRIENDO

EN SPICA MALL- entonces Kizamaro y Luna bajan rápidamente pero la chica dirige una mirada a Subaru el cual sigue sentando mirando el poster de su amiga –Subaru…- dice la joven la

cual baja las escaleras dejando solos a War-Rock y Subaru-

Ya abajo la señora Akane les dice –miren la televisión- entonces ven con asombro, como Taurus Fire esta atacando a la gente del Lugar –"aquí reportando desde Spica Mall un poderoso

ser de ondas EM esta causando estragos en el área de Spica Mall, aparentemente esta intentando conseguir acceso a una área en particular, los Wizards y agentes de la satella police

intentan detener a lo que parece ser un Toro envuelto en llamas -¿Qué le pasa a Gonta? ¿Se volvió loco?- se pregunta Luna y entonces frente a ella aparece Taurus –muuu tienen que

ayudar a Gonta tienen que hacer que se detenga -¿Taurus? ¿Por qué estas aquí si Gonta esta en la televisión?- -muuu algo extraño paso, una especie de Reloj apareció de la nada y se

introdujo en el y tomo la forma de Taurus Fire- -¿un reloj?- pregunta la señora Akane entonces Luna dice –CLOCKMAN…- entonces Pedia se materializa y dice –en Spica Mall se encuentran

unos códigos de Acceso a la Satella Police, desde lo ocurrido con "Dealer" la satella police a implementado "atajos" que lleven del cuartel a esas áreas… si Taurus llega a esos códigos…-

-VA A DESTRUIR LA SATELLA POLICE PARA QUE NO RASTREEN A CLOCKMAN- dice Luna con horror –tengo que llamar a Daigo- entonces la señora Akane prende el v-hunter y comienza a

decirle a Daigo las noticias –querido debes tener cuidado Clockman esta intentado destruir los cuarteles de la Satella Police- -¿Cómo lo sabes?- -un reloj…tomo posesión de Gonta-kun y

esta atacando Spica Mall con la forma de Taurus Fire- -querida hagas lo que hagas quédate en casa nosotros nos encargaremos de esto- Daigo cierra la comunicación y entonces dice

–QUIERO QUE REFUERZEN LAS ONDAS DENPA QUE SE DIRIGEN HACIA NUESTRO CUARTEL, PRIORIDAD A NO DEBEMOS PERMITIR QUE TAURUS FIRE LLEGA AQUÍ- entonces Amachi dice

–Taurus es muy fuerte, no podremos resistir mucho solo con Wizards y agentes de la satella police- entonces Daigo dice –confió en mi hijo… se que el lo detendrá…- Amachi sonríe y dice

–entonces ganemos tiempo para que Rockman llegue-.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Subaru –OYE SUBARU TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO AL RESPECTO- el chico sigue mirando el poster ahora en silencio –SUBARU REACCIONA POR FAVOR- el

chico dice –no tiene caso seguir Luchando, no pude proteger a mi amiga…- entonces War-Rock termina por perder la paciencia y explota diciendo –SUBARU ES SUFICIENTE, "TU SIEMPRE

SERAS MI HEROE" ELLA TE DIJO ESO, QUE SIN IMPORTAR SI LE FALLARAS O NO TU SERIA SU HEROE, SUBARU ENTIENDE ALGO, RENDIRTE Y QUEDARTE AQUÍ SUFRIENDO LA PERDIDA DE

MISORA NO TE HARA SEGUIR ADELANTE…NO TE HARA CUMPLIR LA PROMESA A MISORA, ELLA CONFIA PLENAMENTE EN TI "SE QUE SI ALGUN DIA ESTOY EN PELIGRO TU IRAS A SALVARME"

TIENES QUE REACCIONAR SUBARU, SI ELLA ESTA VIVA CREERA EN TI HASTA EL FINAL- entonces el chico solo comienza a llorar y el AM dice –voy abajo… no voy a quedarme de brazos

cruzados como tu, TU ME ENSEÑASTE EL VALOR DE LA AMISTAD y por eso, voy a luchar con o sin tu ayuda- entonces el AM desaparece atravesando la puerta dejando al chico bastante

confuso –yo…no se que hacer…- entonces se coloca las manos en la cabeza mientras a su mente viene una imagen de Misora "sin importar que ocurra yo siempre confiare en ti, se que si

estoy en peligro vendrás ayudarme Subaru-kun…" el chico entonces dice –Misora…yo… yo… "quiero creer que estas viva pero…" entonces el joven termina por reaccionar cuando escucha

un grito desde la televisión –aaaa- el joven entonces por puro instinto baja las escaleras de su cuarto y sale del mismo y baja las escaleras en silencio y sin que nadie se de cuenta esta

mirando la televisión –EL SER SE HA VUELTO LOCO A ESTADO ATACANDO A TODOS AAA- entonces de pronto una llamarada se dirige a la cámara -o dios…Gonta esta fuera de control…-

entonces Subaru alcanza a ver a lo lejos al mismo niño que salvo el otro día –"el…"- dice en voz baja y el niño sostiene en sus brazos un peluche de Rockman –el… "(tu eres mi héroe

Rockman)"- entonces también en la televisión alcanza a ver un poster de Misora el cual se esta quemando –"sin importar que ocurra, tu serás mi héroe…seas o no Rockman…"- entonces

finalmente el chico detiene sus lagrimas y bajando las escaleras completamente dice –WAR-ROCK…- todos voltean a ver a Subaru -¿Qué pasa?- el chico entonces dice –vamos a ayudar…-

-Subaru tu…- dice Luna y entonces la señora Akane dice –Hijo…¿estas seguro?- entonces el chico se frota los ojos con su mano mientras recuerda y repite las palabras de Misora - "tu

siempre serás mi héroe…seas o no Rockman"… eso me dijo ella… si ella cree en mi hasta el final… no puedo fallarle… tenias razón War-Rock fui un tonto… todo lo que había logrado gracias

a ella, se estaba yendo al traste… amigos discúlpenme- entonces Luna dice –si quieres disculparte, tienes que salvar a Gonta… y a toda la gente de Spica Mall- -entiendo… ¿War-Rock me

ayudarías?- el AM dice –VAMOS A PATEAR EL TRASERO DE TAURUS Y LUEGO…IREMOS POR CLOCKMAN- el chico entonces sonríe y dice mientras golpea su puño derecho contra la palma

izquierda de sus manos –bien…- entonces el chico presiona unos botones en el V-hunter y alzando el brazo grita –TRANSCODE…(el chico recuerda a Misora) 003 ("siempre creeré en ti

Subaru-kun") SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN- entonces War-Rock se fusiona con su amigo y frente a Luna, Kizamaro y la señora Akane aparece el gran héroe "Rockman" –vamos War-Rock-

-oooooh- grita el AM y entonces desaparecen y reaparecen en un camino onda y a toda velocidad se dirigen a Spica Mall-.

-muuuu ox fire- el poderoso Taurus lanza el ataca a toda potencia a una tienda en particular haciendo que toda la gente huya aterrada –muuu… la satella police…el acceso…debe

estar…aquí- entonces el EM empieza a entrar cuando el mismo niño que salvo Rockman grita –ROCKMAN VENDRA A DETENERTE…- entonces el EM voltea y mira al niño –muu… Rock…man… -

entonces la mente de Taurus viene el recuerdo de cuando fue derrotado por Rockman por primera vez –MUUUU ROCKMANNNN- entonces mira el muñeco que trae el niño y comienza a

caminar hacia el –Rockman…- dice el niño –POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN AYUDE A MI NIÑO- el niño solo repite –Rockman…- y entonces cuando Taurus ya se encuentra prácticamente cerca de

el alza su enorme puño –OX PUNCH- -HIJOOO- grita la mujer cuando ve como el brazo de Taurus a toda velocidad lanza un golpe al niño y entonces –MUU ¿Qué?- -¿Qué es eso?- dicen

toda las personas ya que un rayo azul esta deteniendo el brazo de Taurus Fire y entonces cuando el rayo termina por materializarse todos gritan y sobre el todo el niño con alegría

–ROCKMAN- y finalmente el chico grita –NO DEJARE QUE LASTIMES A NADIE GONTA- entonces el joven haciendo uso de toda su fuerza regresa el puño de Taurus –BATTLE CARD CAÑON-

entonces el chico activa la carta y le lanza un poderoso disparo a quemarropa a Taurus el cual sale disparado y se estrella contra el piso –niño aléjate un poco…fuiste muy valiente al

enfrentarte a Taurus, pero ahora déjame manejar las cosas a mi - -Rockman…se que puedes vencerlo- entonces el niño corre a su mama y entonces Taurus Fire se levanta –MUUU

ROCKMAN…NO INTERVENGAS…- entonces Subaru grita –YO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LASTIMES A NADIE…POR MI PROMESA MISORA NO DEJARE QUE DAÑES A NINGUNA PERSONA BATTLE CARD…

WIDE SHOT- entonces el chico activa la poderosa carta de Agua y le lanza un disparo a Taurus el cual se cubre con los brazos cruzados –MUU OX FIRE- el toro contra ataca con su aliento

de fuego –BATTLE CARD BARRIER- el chico coloca la barrera antes que el ataque le de –AHORA SUBARU- grita el AM entonces el chico aprovechando la barrera corre en dirección de Taurus

–muuu ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?- -BATTLE CARD SWORD- entonces el joven activa la carta y le da un poderoso golpe en el pecho a Taurus –BATTLE CARD WIDE SWORD- entonces el chico

brinca evitando un ataque con el puño de Taurus y finalmente desde la espalda de Taurus dice –LONG SWORD- y el V-Hunter reacciona –GALAXY ADVANCE… GIGANT AXE- entonces en las

manos de Rockman se materializa una poderosa hacha –aaaaaaa toma esto- entonces Subaru lanza un poderoso golpe vertical sobre Taurus Fire –muu…esto… ¿Por qué siento todo

caliente?...- entonces Taurus explota –MUUUUU- y justo en ese momento el reloj sale del cuerpo de Gonta –SUBARU MIRA ESO- dice el AM entonces el chico apunta con su Buster

–ROCKBUSTER- lanza un disparo el cual le da al reloj y termina cayendo al suelo y Gonta es transportado a su casa de manera misteriosa -¿pero que paso? – entonces el chico dice –una

distorsión espacio temporal… Gonta debe estar en su casa ahora- -ROCKMAN- grita toda la gente y el chico mira en todas direcciones, todos gritan su nombre –eres genial Rockman…ERES

NUESTRO HEROE- al escuchar eso el chico piensa en Misora y dice –Misora tenias razón…perdóname por mi actitud…- entonces mira el reloj y dando unos pasos se agacha y lo recoge y

entonces el niño que salvo le dice –Rockman… vas a salvar a Misora ¿verdad?- el chico entonces mira al joven a los ojos y con una sonrisa dice –ella cuenta conmigo…si, la salvare te lo

prometo- entonces Subaru le toca la cabeza al niño con su mano y dice –Gracias…por confiar en mi- entonces el héroe desaparece frente a todos y el chico solo se queda con una gran

sonrisa mientras abraza su peluche de Rockman.

Entonces el chico sin perder tiempo se dirige a la Satella Police al materializarse frente a todos en el cuartel general dicen –ROCKMAN- el chico quita la transformación y se acerca a su papa

–encontré esto cuando pelee con Taurus Fire en Spica Mall…tal vez sirva para localizar a Misora- entonces Subaru le entrega el reloj, el cual parece estar hecho a la manera clásica, como si

fuera un reloj de bolsillo –hijo… esto es perfecto esto nos dará la pista que necesitamos- entonces Subaru dice –Gracias… papa, por favor encuentren a Misora…- el chico entonces suspira

y añade –"POR QUE SIN IMPORTAR EL TIEMPO Y EL LUGAR…YO VOY A SALVAR A MISORA-CHAN" todos en la satella Police sonríen al ver que Subaru a recuperado la confianza y esa misma

se infunde en todos los demás –BIEN… A TRABAJAR- y Daigo junto con Amachi colocan el reloj en un dispositivo el cual comienza a analizarlo, en ese momento el V-Hunter de Subaru

comienza a Sonar –Browse- entonces en la pantalla aparecen la mama de Subaru, Luna, Kizamaro y Gonta- -¿Gonta como estas?- pregunta el chico –no recuerdo nada Subaru…no sabia lo

que hacia, lo único que se es que me encuentro mucho mejor que antes…- -el reloj…lo regreso levemente en el tiempo… ese CLOCKMAN es mas peligroso de lo que pensé- -¿Cómo que lo

regreso levemente en el tiempo?- pregunta Luna y entonces Subaru dice –ese reloj… supongo que busco algún evento en el pasado de Gonta y encontró alguna ocasión en la que el se

transformo en Taurus y perdió el control, entonces activo eso y Gonta, o mejor dicho el cuerpo de Gonta regreso levemente en el tiempo y por eso se transformo en Taurus Fire sin la

ayuda de su Wizard Taurus- -ya veo, eso tiene sentido… si ese tal Clockman usa espacios temporales, hacer eso no es difícil para el- dice Kizamaro –si… tienes razón Kizamaro- -¿Dónde

estas?- pregunta Akane y el chico contesta –estoy en la satella police, encontré una pista, quizás eso nos permita localizar a Misora –hijo…- dice la señora y Luna dice –me alegro que

volvieras a ser el mismo de siempre…Subaru- -los espero aquí a todos, se que mi papa y Amachi encontraran la respuesta- entonces todos dicen –si- y finalmente se corta la señal

–Subaru… ¿realmente estas bien?- entonces el chico le contesta a su amigo –War-Rock, no puedo dudar… yo le prometí a Misora que sin importar que ocurra yo siempre la ayudaría…

mantendré la fe en alto… se que ella también confía en mi y lo hará hasta el final- -Subaru…- entonces la Doctora Goodall aparece por detrás del chico –Subaru tengo algo para ti-

-Doctora- dice el joven y la mujer dice –ese Clockman detenía los ataques usando un escudo espacio temporal…en ese caso con esto podrás atacarlo- entonces la mujer extiende su brazo

y de su mano aparece una especie de Battle card -¿Qué es eso?- -esta carta tienes que introducirla en el v-hunter, eso hará que cuando estés transformado en Rockman tus ataques no

se vean afectos por espacios temporales… aun esta en prueba ya que lo acabo de crear hace poco, pero estoy segura que te servirá –gracias Doctora- el chico entonces toma la carta y la

introduce en el V-hunter el cual brilla levemente y asimila el nuevo programa –bien…ahora solo falta…- pero Subaru es interrumpido –HIJO, DOCTORA VENGAN RAPIDO- entonces la Doctora

dice –supongo que lo falta a sido descubierto…- -si…- dice el chico y ambos caminan en dirección de Amachi y Daigo.

-hijo observa esto- entonces Daigo aprieta unos botones y en la pantalla aparece el reloj y Amachi comienza a explicar –el reloj esta hecho de un tipo de onda electromagnética especial,

que permite desplazarse por el tiempo, tras investigar un poco- entonces Amachi presiona los botones –descubrimos que la fecha que tiene activa para viajar en el tiempo es el año 20XX __

_**(notas de autor: el año 20XX es la época donde se desarrollan los hechos de Megaman battle network)**_ creemos que Clockman planea ir a esa época –entonces Subaru solo dice

-200 años en el pasado…la época de la internet- la Doctora Goodall entonces se acerca a la pantalla –así que allí es a donde tenemos que enviar a Subaru ¿no es así Daigo y Amachi?-

entonces ambos asienten y la doctora analiza unos datos en la pantalla –en ese caso instalemos ese reloj en la computadora central de nuestro Cuartel, le dará la energía suficiente para

activar el espacio temporal y hacer que Subaru y War-Rock entren en el- -si, Doctora- entonces Amachi saca el reloj del aparato y camina a la computadora central –Hijo…- dice Daigo el

joven voltea y su padre dice -¿estas seguro que quieres…- -si papa…viajare en el tiempo y salvare a Misora-chan… se lo prometí papa, le prometí que si estaba en peligro yo la ayudaría –

entonces el señor sonríe y dice –en ese caso…ten hijo- el señor entonces transfiere unos datos al V-Hunter de Subaru -¿Qué es esto papa?- bueno…es un folder de battle cards…que yo

diseñe, tienen las ultimas y mejore cartas posibles… úsalas sabiamente hijo- -gracias… papa- entonces el chico dice -¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran en abrir el portal?- -1 hora hijo…- bien en

ese caso, comeré algo…- el joven se encamina al comedor de la satella police y War-Rock se materializa al lado de Daigo –ese chico realmente me recuerda a ti Daigo…- -¿tú crees?-

entonces ven la espalda de Subaru –yo creo que es mas fuerte y decidido que yo…va a salvar a una amiga sin importarle el riesgo…como pensé esa chica es la razón porque Subaru es lo

que es ahora…- -Daigo… tienes razón… ¿no crees que el esta enamorado de ella?- dice War-Rock con su usual sentido del humor Daigo se ríe y dice -¿Quién sabe? Mi hijo es el único que

puede responder eso… por ahora confiemos en el - -si…- dice War-Rock-.

Pasa una hora y todos están reunidos frente a la gran computadora de la satella police –bien, me alegro que todos estén aquí- dice la Doctora Goodall, al ver a la señora Akane, Daigo

juntos abrazados, Luna, Kizamaro y Gonta también está allí, al igual que Amachi y obviamente Subaru el cual esta parado mas al frente que los demás –Subaru pon atención (la doctora

mira a la gran computadora) abriremos el portal espacio temporal gracias al reloj que conseguiste, te enviara a la época a la que estaba destinado regresar el año "20XX" _**(notas de **_

_**autor: así en el juego aparece la época "20XX" los que han jugado los juegos sabrán por que, es para que nosotros coloquemos en esas "x" el numero de la fecha que nosotros **_

_**creamos convenientes) **_entonces tu debes entrar en el portal y llegar a esa época, ten esto- entonces la doctora le entrega un aparato a Subaru -¿para qué es esto doctora?- entonces

Amachi dice –ese aparato te permitirá localizar algún espacio temporal que haya sido abierto, en pocas palabras te permitirá localizar donde se encuentra Clockman- -gracias Amachi san-

Daigo añade –pero el rango de alcance es pequeño Subaru así que tendrás que buscar en cualquier lugar posible - -entendido- entonces la Doctora Goodall añade –Subaru…la

computadora solo podrá abrir el portal de "ida" el de vuelta tienes que localizarlo tu, y para eso…- -tengo que encontrar a Clockman- -exactamente Subaru- dice la doctora entonces el

chico dice –bien… creo que es hora de partir-.

Entonces el chico se coloca mas al frente y grita –TRANSCODE… 003 SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN- el destello azul cae Sobre Subaru y entonces al finalizar la transformación dice –Doctora por

favor active el aparato- -claro Subaru- la doctora se acerca a la computadora central y presiona unos botones haciendo que la energía sea dirigida hacia el reloj, el cual comienza a brillar y

finalmente se abre el portal espacio temporal el cual tiene la forma de un enorme reloj –hijo…cuídate mucho- dice la señora Akane la cual reprime las lagrimas –mama…tranquila estaré bien

–CONTAMOS CONTIGO SUBARU TRAE A MISORA CHAN DE VUELTA- gritan Kizamaro y Gonta –claro…así será- entonces Luna le dice –estoy segura que Misora diría esto "por favor no hagas

nada imprudente Subaru" y yo te digo Subaru "tienes que volver con Misora no puedes fallarle a ella ni a nadie"- el chico sonríe y le dice a Luna –si…es algo que ella diría… y algo que tu

también dirías, les prometo (mientras mira a todos) que volveré con ella, pase lo que pase… ES UNA PROMESA- entonces el chico camina hacia el portal con un pensamiento en la mente

–(Misora… espérame, voy por ti)- -VAMOS SUBARU- grita War-Rock y el chico dice –CLARO- y finalmente entra en el portal causando un enorme destello y dejando a todos con un

pensamiento en común –tu puedes…Rockman-. El joven reaparece en un área bastante pelicular –este es el mundo de la red… ¿esta cosa estaba conectada a la red?- mientras Subaru

mira asombrado en todas direcciones y ve una gran cantidad de datos volando de un lado a otro –wow…no se parece en nada al mundo EM- -oye Subaru si tienes tiempo de mirar en

todas direcciones mejor busca a Clockman- -entiendo- entonces el portal se cierra tras del chico y solo dice –bien…Misora espérame…ya estoy aquí, y te ayudare es una promesa- entonces

el chico comienza a correr.

-Su…ba…ru…- -¿ah?- entonces Clockman voltea a ver a Misora –je…es imposible que ella sea capaz de pensar o sentir algo…solo fue mi imaginación- entonces Clockman dice –bien…es

tiempo de ir por mis nuevas adquisiciones- entonces Clockman abre un agujero espacio temporal y se transporta al año 20XX cuando se cierra el portal, Misora de alguna forma misteriosa

articula el nombre de su amigo –Su…ba…ru…-.

Subaru Hoshikawa y War-Rock han viajado en el tiempo se encuentra ya en la época del internet, y justo en ese momento, en alguna parte de esa época.

-aaa… mm… que hambre…mama déjame dormir mas …- dice un jovencito de cabello café el cual esta tapado por una cobija llena de estampados de pelotas de Futbol soccer- NETTO KUN ES

TIEMPO DESPERTAR- entonces el chico abre los ojos y dice -¿Qué pasa Rockman?- entonces el netnavi dice –vas a llegar tarde a tu nueva escuela…- -AAAAAA NO PUEDE SER…- el chico da

un brinco desde su cama y tomando su ropa sale corriendo al baño mientras Rockman piensa con una gotita en su cabeza –típico de Netto…supongo que nunca cambiara-.

Aquí es cuando, Rockman. exe y Netto… ENTRAN EN ESCENA.

Final del capítulo 02.

_**Listo el capitulo espero les gustara :D**_

_**A todos los que empezaron a leer esta historia les doy las gracias por leerla créanme que me esforzare para que les fascine de principio a Fin**_

"_**Lord of Fantasy 27" por supuesto que abra Rockman x Roll, si va a haber Netto x Meiru ¿Por qué no Rockman X Roll? xD ahora sí que como quien dice "Rock & and Roll" jaja**_

_**Cualquier duda o sugerencia o incluso queja pónganla en un review :D**_

_**Bye dattebayo (Joel xD Dattebayo lo usa uzumaki Naruto cuando enfatiza alguna frase o palabra que dice, vendría a hacer un tipo de acento especial xD).**_


	3. Escuela Nueva y Nuevas Aventuras

_**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 03**_

_**Por sugerencia de un comentario que me dejaron (el cual me pareció muy ilustrativo) ahora separare la narración de los diálogos lo mas posible, para que no sea tan difícil de leer, pero realmente apreciaría comentarios de todos, diciéndome si se entiende bien o no la historia, si no tienen problemas leyendo o si no se confunden en los diálogos, agradecería mucho eso.**_

_**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo**_

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ DESCRITOS PERTENENCEN A CAPCOM Y AL CREADOR DE ROCKMAN KEIJI INAFUNE**_

_**Capitulo 03 "Una Nueva Escuela y Nuevas Aventuras"**_

Hola soy Hikari Netto, actualmente tengo 12 años y recién he entrado a clases en mi nueva escuela "Den city High School" a pesar de tener apenas de 12 años, he vivido muchas aventuras, he peleado con enemigos increíbles, he conocido personas fantásticas alrededor del mundo, pero claro, eso no seria posible si junto a mi no estuviera el netnavi mas genial de todos "Rockman".

-oye Netto-kun deberías de poder levantarte solo ya, digo tienes 12 años- –si, si, puedes regañarme después, ahora estoy ocupado cambiándome- -vaya… tu no tienes remedio Netto-.

Ese es Rockman, tal vez es algo estricto conmigo, pero es un buen amigo, o mejor dicho hermano.

-¡Netto-kun el desayuno esta listo!- -si mama ya voy-.

Mi mama es una mujer muy dedicada a mí y a mi papa… Yuichiro Hikari, uno de los mas grandes científicos del mundo, y yo algún día… espero ser como el.

-¿Qué hiciste de desayuno mama?- -hice unos deliciosos huevos fritos con pan tostado y mantequilla Netto-kun –oooo suena delicioso-.

El joven se sienta en la mesa y tranquilamente toma su tenedor mientras dice "itadakimasu" y comienza a degustar su comida, su madre Haruka Hikari, sonríe al ver a su hijo tan animado como siempre, el cual como es una costumbre, tiene que comer su desayuno rápido porque se levanto tarde otra vez.

-Netto-kun si te despertaras mas temprano no tendrías que comer tan deprisa- dice Rockman y su compañero contesta –vamos Rockman no seas tan exigente conmigo…- -no tienes remedio Netto-kun-

Rockman coloca su mano en la cara mientras dice "no" haciendo de un lado a otro dicha parte y la señora Haruka sonríe diciendo –Netto, deberías hacerle caso a Rockman, ya estas en la secundaria, si sigues así no vas a conseguir novia- -mama no digas esas cosas…-

El chico se pone algo rojo mientras que la señora sonríe alegremente y Rockman se ríe igual

-oye Rockman no te burles…- -jajaja… perdón perdón Netto-kun…no era…JAJAJA- -realmente… disfrutas esto ¿verdad?- -si y mucho…jajaja-

Al chico le sale un gotita detrás de la cabeza al ver a su netnavi burlándose de el, pero decide ignorarlo y seguir comiendo cuando suena el timbre de la casa.

-oo… esa debe ser Meiru-chan- dice la señora Akane y su hijo contesta -¿eh? Pero yo no le pedí que pasara por mi…- -hijo… a veces eres tan cabeza dura-

La señora se ríe mientras se levanta a abrir la puerta dejando a su hijo bastante confuso

-oye Rockman ¿Qué quiso decir mi mama con eso?- -¿enserio no te das cuenta Netto-kun?- -¿cuenta de que?- el navi de nuevo coloca su mano en la cara –no nada…olvídalo - -ROCKMAN-.

El chico esta por regañarlo cuando su mama le habla

-Netto… Meiru te esta esperando afuera, apresúrate hijo - -si mama ya voy-

Entonces el chico recoge su plato y su vaso junto con los cubiertos y los coloca encima de donde se colocan los platos sucios, el joven camina hacia la sala toma su mochila y ya cuando va a salir se coloca su calzado, y le dice a su madre

-bien mama ya me voy, cuídate y te veo mas tarde - -claro Netto-kun, pon atención en clases, no busques problemas y no hagas enojar a Meiru-chan- -¿eh? Bueno si mama…-

El chico sale de la casa y afuera lo espera una jovencita de cabello rojizo, con un pin en el lado izquierdo de su hermoso cabello, además tiene unos lindos ojos cafés, y va vestida con unas largas calcetas y un lindo vestido azul marino y con un camiseta de color verde

-buenos días Netto- -hey Meiru chan buenos días- el chico rápidamente se acerca a ella y le sonríe y luego comienzan a caminar rumbo a la escuela en ese mismo instante al pet de Netto entra una netnavi muy hermosa, la cual tiene los ojos verdes y su traje en su gran mayoría es de color rosa con algunas partes negra y en el pecho tiene el mismo símbolo que el pin que trae Meiru en su cabello además de que tiene un par de enormes antenas en su cabeza y una enorme cabellera rubia la cual esta amarrada por un moño verde, es la netnavi de Meiru, Roll.

-hola Rockman- -hey Roll ¿Cómo estas?- la netnavi se acerca mas a Rockman y le da un abrazo – ¿bien y tu? - -eh (con voz algo nerviosa) bueno bien… aunque de nuevo tuve que levantar a Netto-kun- -¿otra vez?- dice la netnavi –oye Rockman, no le digas a una chica esas cosas… - -Netto-kun… ¿otra vez te levantaste tarde? – Meiru se lo dice con cierto tono de enojo a lo que Netto contesta-¿eh?-

El chico se rasca la cabeza sale una enorme gota estilo anime en su cabeza

-bueno, yo…esto si…- -NETTO-KUN- -aaaah- grita el chico el cual se susto por el repentino tono de voz de Meiru –deberías de ponerle mas dedicación a la escuela Netto-kun…- -si, lo se perdón- dice el joven y la chica entonces suspira un poco –si sigues así ¿Cómo cumplirás esa meta que tienes en la vida?-.

El chico entonces recuerda el momento de su graduación de la primaria y donde menciona su sueño

-quiero ser un gran científico como mi papa, deseo mejorar el mundo de la internet, expandirlo hacerlo mas grande, ESE ES MI SUEÑO-

El chico vuelve al presente y entonces dice con una gran sonrisa

-bueno tienes razón Meiru, creo que me esforzare mas al levantarme- -Netto-kun…-

La jovencita tiene un leve sonrojo, quizás Netto no se haya dado cuenta aun, pero ella esta profundamente enamorada de su amigo, y aunque le ha dado varias pistas de sus sentimientos por el, Netto no parece darse cuenta de lo que ella siente por el.

-ese Netto-kun- Roll le habla en susurros a Rockman -¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de lo que ella siente por el?- entonces Rockman contesta con una sonrisa medio nerviosa –bueno esto… creo que mama se pregunta lo mismo jeje…-

Tras algo de plática y caminar un buen rato llegan a la secundaria la cual es de 2 pisos, el sol pega de la parte de detrás de ella dándole un hermoso aspecto _**(notas de autor: tiene la típica forma de una escuela japonesa las cuales vemos en los animes)**_

-wow…- ambos chicos dicen eso al mismo tiempo –bueno ya estamos aquí, entremos- dice Netto con una gran sonrisa y la chica contesta –claro…vamos-.

Ya en los pasillos de la escuela ambos miran las listas de en que se salón les tocan las clases

-me toco el 1ª que bien- -me toco junto contigo… ¿Qué suerte verdad?- dice la joven con una sonrisa –si es grandioso Meiru-chan-

Lo que no nota Netto es que detrás de ellos un par de alumnos de grados mayores miran a Meiru de una manera "poco agradable" cosa que hace que la chica de alguna manera tenga un mal presentimiento, por eso toma a Netto del brazo haciendo que el chico se sorprenda.

-¿Meiru que te pasa?- -nada Netto… solo hay que ir rápido al salón- -¿eh? ¿Pero por que?-

La chica jala a Netto con todas sus fuerzas y los chicos no dejan de mirar a Meiru hasta que comienzan a subir las escaleras.

-mira ese es nuestro salón- -¿Meiru que te ocurre?- -no…nada Netto-kun-¿Qué le pasa a Meiru-san?- le pregunta Rockman a Roll –no lo se…esto esta raro-.

Entonces van con tanto ímpetu que cuando entran al salón la joven todavía sigue tomando del brazo a Netto, y al entrar sus compañeros empiezan a murmurar cosas

– ¿Qué acaso son novios?- -que chico mas lindo…que envidia me da su novia- -vaya… no pensé ver a una chica tan linda, lastima que ya tenga novio-

Al escuchar todas esas cosas ambos chicos se ponen pero bien rojos y Rockman y Roll solo se ríen un poco desde el pet de Netto y entonces en un movimiento Netto se suelta de Meiru y aun con la cara roja se acerca a su mesa y el joven se sienta y suspirando un poco logra recuperar la compostura, Meiru por otro lado también se acerca a su asiento y sentándose delante de Netto le habla a Roll, la cual regresa a su Pet.

-que vergüenza- murmura Meiru y Roll contesta –no te preocupes pronto olvidaran eso…¿pero por que estabas tan nerviosa hace algunos minutos- -bueno es que…un par de chicos me estaban mirando muy feo- -¿feo?- pregunta Roll –si, es que parecían un par de pervertidos-

Roll se queda pensando un momento y pregunta

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a Netto?- la joven masculla –no…no quiero que se meta en problemas… además esos tipos son mas grandes que el… no quiero que lo lastimen, no quiero que nada de le pase…ya ha peleado muchas veces…- -Meiru…-

Entonces cuando Roll va añadir algo mas suena la campana y Netto le dice a Meiru

-bien…es nuestro primer día… hay que echarle ganas- -si…Netto - contesta Meiru pero sin mucho animo –Meiru-chan…- dice Netto con evidente preocupación.

El profesor entra a clase, el cual tiene una cara muy seria, y tiene el cabello canoso y con los típicos ojos de los japoneses debajo de su brazo lleva un par de libros uno de matemáticas y otro de física, al entrar coloca sus libros sobre el escritorio y entonces voltea al pizarrón y comienza a escribir su nombre, todos los alumnos al verlo guardan silencio y finalmente tras unos segundos voltea y subrayando su nombre dice.

-hola alumnos, mi nombre es Takumi Kamina, seré su maestro por todo el primer año de su estancia en esta institución, es pero que todos cumplan con sus deberes y tareas ¿entendido?-

Los alumnos contestan

-SI PROFESOR- -muy bien jóvenes, en ese caso hare pase de lista así que todos pongan atención-

Y el profesor entonces comienza a tomar Lista y entonces a media lista se detiene sorpresivamente y entonces mirando el nombre con sorpresa dice

-Hikari Netto- el chico se levanta del asiento y dice –presente…-

El maestro mira a Netto fijamente al igual que todos los demás alumnos excepto Meiru la cual sonríe un poco y piensa

-(supongo que eso pasa cuando escuchan el apellido de Netto por primera vez…)-

Entonces todos miran al chico con asombro lo cual pone al chico nervioso –esto… ¿pasa algo?- dice el chico y Rockman sonriendo dice –bueno Netto-kun… creo que ya deberías estar acostumbrado a esto-

Entonces todos los alumnos gritan

-ERES HIKARI NETTO… EL CAMPEON MUNDIAL DE LAS NETBATTLES…- el profesor añade –y además hijo de Yuichiro Hikari…uno de los mas grandes científicos del mundo-El chico se rasca la cabeza y dice –bueno si… el es mi papa… - el profesor contesta –espero muchas cosas de ti…Hikari Netto- -si… Sensei-

Entonces el chico se sienta y todos en el salón murmuran -¿el es Netto?- -¿el campeón del mundo?- -¿realmente es tan bueno en las batallas- -si, su netnavi Rockman es muy poderoso- -¿entonces esa chica sale con Netto? Que envidia- -ya alumnos guarden silencio- dice el profesor.

Todos se callan pero esa ultima pregunta hizo que Meiru ardiera en puras llamas de vergüenza y se sonrojara muchísimo que hace rato mientras piensa –(ojala fuera mi novio…)- entonces la chica suspira un poco cuando el profesor la nombra

-Meiru Sakurai- la chica entonces se levanta y dice con una gran sonrisa –presente- -ooo… tu eres la chica que tenia una de las mejores calificaciones de la escuela primaria Den City, eras el segundo lugar ¿verdad?- la chica contesta –si, el primer lugar era Yaito Ayanokoji…- -a si la niña prodigio… bien en ese caso espero mucho también de ti Meiru- -si profesor-

Entonces la chica se sienta y todos los alumnos vuelven a murmurar -¿Meiru Sakurai? ¿No es la chica que quedo en segundo Lugar durante el torneo de Net Battles "Blue Moon" de Japón?- -si, debe ser ella… solo Rockman pudo vencer a su netnavi "Roll"- -es una chica tan linda…- -SILENCIO ALUMNOS-

Todos se callan de nuevo y Meiru sigue sonrojada al igual que Roll por que no pensaban que ellas también fueran tan conocidas y Netto y Rockman murmuran

-si supieran lo fuerte que es Roll y Meiru cuando trabajan en equipo- -si Netto-kun Roll-chan es muy fuerte- dice Rockman con emoción cuando entonces el profesor menciona al ultimo alumno de la lista

-Dekao Oyama… (El profesor hace silencio esperando respuesta) ¿Acaso no vino?-

Entonces se escucha como alguien viene corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo, entonces Netto se sonríe

-seguramente es el Rockman- -si, de eso no tengo dudas-

Y entonces de pronto la puerta se abre bruscamente y un chico gordo con una camiseta verde y un short de color azul aparece en la puerta pero al momento de entrar, el chico se tropieza y cae de panza al suelo arrastrándose un par de metros adentro, todos los alumnos e incluso el profesor tienen una gotita en la cabeza mientras el joven se levanta y dice.

-hola soy Dekao, disculpe el retraso profesor, pero es que… si, es que cuando venia a la escuela, una ancianita me pidió ayuda para eliminar unos virus de su cocina y yo como buen chico que soy fui y le ayude… con mi netnavi GUTSMAN- -Guts Guts (mientras se golpea el pecho)- -así que no fue mi culpa…-

Todos miran a Dekao (excepto Meiru y Netto) con cara de incredulidad entonces el profesor coloca su mano en la boca con el puño cerrado y tosiendo un poco contesta

-Dekao… esa es la escusa mas estúpida que he escuchado desde la de "profesor mi perro se comió mi tarea" así que…- entonces el profesor le da una cubeta a Dekao al cual le sale una gotita en la cabeza –vas a estar allí afuera hasta el recreo sosteniendo esta cubeta ¿entendido? Así que ve y llénala al baño- -si…profesor-

Entonces Dekao baja la mirada y todos los alumnos comienzan a reírse al igual que Netto y Meiru entonces el chico le dice a su amiga

-¿nunca cambiara verdad?- la chica con una sonrisa le contesta -¿al igual que tu Netto-kun?- -oye Meiru…- -alumnos la clase va a iniciar así que guarden silencio- -SI PROFESOR-

Entonces el maestro comienza a dar su clase, obviamente iniciando con lo básico que es un examen para medir los conocimientos de sus alumnos, el examen dura una hora, luego el profesor da una leve clase de historia del Japón antiguo y finalmente algo de Matemáticas, cuando la campana del recreo suena exactamente a las 11:00 AM

-bien alumnos los espero aquí en una hora, que tengan buen provecho con su comida –gracias profesor- contestan los alumnos

Entonces Netto, Meiru y Dekao salen a la azotea junto con sus netnavis los 3 chicos se sientan en el suelo y sacando su comida todos dicen "itadakimasu" y comienzan a comer, mientras comen surge algo de platica sobre lo que le paso a Dekao en la mañana.

-Dekao ¿Por qué siempre llegas tarde?- dice Meiru con un tono de voz de molestia –no Meiru-chan no era mi intención enserio- -¿y ese cuento de la abuelita y los virus también fue mentira?...jajaja- -no te burles Netto, en realidad paso algo muy extraño- -¿extraño?- pregunta Netto entonces el chico gordo dice –si, lo que pasa es que mi reloj se atraso- -¿se atraso? Pero se supone que ahora todos los relojes están conectados al internet y no puede suceder eso-

Meiru dice eso ultimo mirando a Dekao por que piensa que es mentira pero entonces el chico contesta

-no Meiru-chan, te digo la verdad, de alguna extraña manera mi reloj se detuvo a las 6:00 AM- -¿a las 6:00 AM?- dice Netto –si Netto, no entiendo que fue lo que sucedió, si como Meiru-chan dice, todos los relojes están conectados a internet para evitar que se retrasen- -¿no seria algún virus Dekao?- -no Meiru chan, Gutsman entro al reloj y no encontró nada…- -eso si es raro Netto-kun-

Rockman interrumpe la conversación entonces Netto Sacando su pet de su protector pregunta

-¿Por qué dices que es raro Rockman?- entonces el Netnavi explica –bueno, piénsalo de manera lógica, se retraso el reloj aun estando conectado a la internet, Dekao y Gutsman no encontraron ningún virus, ¿entonces que fue lo que hizo que el reloj no funcionara?- -bueno Rockman, tal vez el reloj ya es muy viejo- contesta Netto, pero Dekao replica –no, el reloj es nuevo, lo compre hace 2 días, para que me despertara y no fallar a la escuela- -mm creo que deberíamos checar ese reloj a detalle o lo tendrías que regresar a la tienda Dekao- -si tienes Razón Meiru-chan-.

Pero Rockman se queda pensando dentro del Pet

-(aquí hay algo raro, no se por que siento que algo malo va a suceder hoy… no, debo calmarme no voy a hacer que los chicos se preocupen…)-

Justo en ese momento la puerta que lleva a la azotea se abre, y el mismo par de chicos los cuales miraban a Meiru de una manera bastante "peculiar" (por no de ser de manera pervertida) entran por la puerta y la chica nada mas al verlos, vuelve a su estado de nerviosismo cosa que Netto nota de inmediato al igual que Dekao

-¿Qué pasa Meiru-chan? -¿si que te ocurre Meiru-chan?-

Preguntan ambos chicos los cuales están de espaldas a la puerta, entonces Netto voltea y ve a los 2 tipos y de inmediato siente sus hostiles intenciones, pero el joven se mantiene en calma y poniéndose de píe pregunta

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- entonces uno de los chicos el cual trae el cabello pintado de color Rubio le dice a Netto -¿Qué que queremos? (luego apunta a Meiru) queremos que nos presentes a tu linda "amiguita"-

Netto nada mas al escuchar la forma en que dijeron "amiguita" el joven se pone a la defensiva y de inmediato con una mirada le dice a Dekao que ayude a levantarse a Meiru y que se coloque frente a ella entonces contesta

-¿y si me niego?- entonces el otro alumno dice –je… como si tu pudieras detenernos-

Netto se mantiene sereno y mira de manera fija a los 2, pero Meiru empieza a ponerse nerviosa y cuando va a decir algo Netto contesta

-no me interesa sin son 2 contra mi solo, no voy a dejar que toquen a Meiru en ningún momento- -Netto-kun…- dice la joven y Dekao se asombra del valor que muestra Netto.

Los otros 2 jóvenes entonces sacan sus pet y entonces sonriendo dicen

–bien, veo que no entenderás por las buenas, en ese caso tengamos una netbattle- -bien como quieran….- dice Netto con mucha calma luego voltea a ver a Meiru y Dekao –ustedes no se muevan, Rockman y yo nos haremos cargo-

Entonces Netto camina detrás de los 2 chicos y entonces finalmente llegan a la puerta, la cual tiene sensores ópticos para hacer "plug in" con los pets

-bien, pelearemos aquí- -de acuerdo-

Entonces los 2 chicos hacen Plug in y Netto le pregunta a Rockman

-¿estas listo amigo?- -claro Netto-kun-

Entonces Netto apunta con su Pet al sensor óptico y dice la legendaria frase

-PLUG IN ROCKMAN. EXE TRANSMISSION-

Entonces al hacerlo Rockman sale del Pet y tras un pequeño viaje entre el firewall del sensor y el centro de red del mismo, llega a ese lugar el cual es un enorme espacio Azul y en el fondo del escenario se ven muchísimos elevadores industriales

-bien…comencemos- -AAA… como quieran- contesta Netto-

Entonces Roll le dice a Meiru –debemos ayudarlos Meiru chan- -no puedo…esos chicos me dan un mal presentimiento- -entonces déjame esto a mi Meiru chan- contesta Dekao- -¿Qué vas a hacer Dekao?- el chico camina un poco y entonces coloca un adaptador en el pet para transmitir a largas distancia –voy a buscar ayuda con Gutsman, estos no nos dejaran ir así como así, por que estoy seguro que Netto les dará una paliza junto con Rockman-

Entonces el chico Gordo apunta con el pet al mismo sensor –Plug In Gutsman. Exe transmisión-

Entonces Gutsman entra pero a un área distinta del centro del sensor y Dekao le da sus órdenes

-Gutsman ve y busca al profesor, y explícale lo que esta sucediendo aquí, rápido- -Guts lo hare rápido Dekao-

Entonces el netnavi comienza a correr, mientras que en otra parte del aparato, Rockman esta parado frente a 2 netnavis morados los cuales tienen un montón de picos a su alrededor _**(notas de autor: típico navi malo genérico de los megaman battle network)**_ los cuales se ríen muy confiados frente a Rockman

-vaya que netnavi mas pequeño, te vamos a hacer pedazos- -si…no quedara ningún dato de ti después de esto-

Rockman no contesta nada y entonces escucha la orden de Netto-kun

-BATTLE OPERETA…SEKKO…- -IN- dice Rockman y de inmediato se lanza al ataque

El netnavi azul activa su arma característica y mientras Grita "Rockbuster" lanza un poderoso disparo el cual le da de lleno a uno de los netnavis haciendo que el otro se quede asombrado

-no te quedes sin hacer nada BATTLE CHIP CANNON SLOT IN-

Entonces al netnavi le aparece un enorme cañón en la mano con el cual le dispara a Rockman

-NO TAN DEPRISA BATTLE CHIP BARRIER SLOT IN-

Al introducir el chip Rockman alza su mano y la coloca en dirección al disparo y la barrera aparece deteniendo el ataque

-Battle chip Area Steal slot in-

Netto introduce el Battle chip y Rockman se mueve muchísimo más rápido hacia el netnavi que le disparo

-BATTLE CHIP SWORD SLOT IN-

En el brazo izquierdo de Rockman se materialice una espada y de inmediato le lanza un golpe al netnavi hacienda que salga disparo y se estrelle junto a su compañero en el suelo

-ese net navi es muy poderoso - dicen los 2 chicos –pero no podrá con esto

-BATTLE CHIP MEGA CANNON SLOT IN-

Ambos introducen en sus pet uno de los chips tipo disparo mas poderoso y entonces dicen con mucha confianza

-JAJAJA ERES NUESTRO-

Y lanzan el disparo pero Rockman ni se inmuta al ver eso entonces espera con paciencia un chip

-BATTLE CHIP DREAM AURA SLOT IN-

Entonces la poderosa aura cubre a Rockman y los ataques le dan de lleno

-JAJAJAJA GANAMOS-

Gritan los 2 chicos pero entonces ambos ven como Netto saca otro battle chip

-BATTLE CHIP ELEC SWORD SLOT IN-

Entonces en el mundo de la red, donde los netnavis están riéndose de manera triunfal ven con asombro como Rockman corre hacia ellos a toda velocidad y parte a uno de los 2 con su poderoso sable eléctrico

-MI NAVI- -ES IMPOSIBLE COMO SOBREVIVIO A NUESTRO ATAQUE COMBINADO-

Los chicos están impresionados y el otro netnavi le apunta con su cañón a Rockman el cual con una sonrisa dice

-terminemos con esto Netto-kun- -CLARO AMIGO… BATTLE CHIP FUMIKOMI CROSS SLOT IN-

Entonces Netto introduce el chip y el poderoso sable se activa y Rockman desaparece velozmente.

-¿Dónde esta?- -aquí estoy-

Entonces Rockman le da un sablazo en forma de cruz en el pecho al netnavi el cual dice antes de desaparecer

-es…imposible…-

Y finalmente el navi se deshace por completo, Rockman desactiva su espada y dice –ganamos- -claro amigo ganamos plug out-

Entonces Rockman regresa al pet y los otros 2 chicos no pueden creer lo que acaban de ver y Netto de inmediato se coloca entre ellos y donde están Dekao y Meiru y les habla a los 2 chicos con estas palabras

-bien han perdido la pelea, ahora váyanse de aquí, y aunque ganaran, no hubiera dejado que tocaran a Meiru en ningún momento – -Netto-kun…- dice Meiru con asombro

Pero entonces los 2 comienzan a acercarse a Netto y con rabia le dicen

-como si fueras a hacerte caso mocoso- -además los 2 somos mas fuertes que tu y tu amigo gordo, así que hazte un lado que queremos "hablar con tu amiguita"-

Los chicos empujan a Netto, haciendo que a Meiru se le haga un nudo en la garganta, pero Netto se mantiene en pie y dice

–NO DEJARE QUE SE LE ACERQUEN- -NETTO DETENTE-

Dekao trata de detener a su amigo, pero el chico se mantiene firme frente a los 2 abusivos y entonces uno de ellos lo toma por el cuello _**(notas de autor: digamos que los alumnos que están molestando a Meiru le sacan como 40 o 30 cm de altura a Dekao y Netto)**_ y sin perder tiempo le lanza un golpe a Netto en el estomago haciendo que su netnavi se preocupe y también sus amigos

-NETTO-KUN- -¡Netto! ¿Estas bien?- pregunta de Dekao y Meiru solo suelta un par de lagrimas y luego ve como los chicos caminan hacia ella y Dekao

-querrías venir con nosotros… pequeña Meiru chan-

La chica le da mas miedo cuando escucha eso pero entonces siente mas miedo cuando Netto se pone de pie y se lanza al joven que le hablo a Meiru tomándolo por sorpresa y tirándolo al suelo el otro voltea a ver a su compañero tirado y entonces Netto dice

-váyanse rápido de aquí Dekao, Meiru-chan-

Pero la chica esta paralizada por el miedo y Dekao tiene que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para lograr moverla

-NETTO-KUN-

Grita Meiru cuando ve que el otro joven golpea al chico que le gusta y justo en ese instante la puerta se abre

-¿Qué DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?-

El Profesor Kamina entra junto con otro par de alumnos y de inmediato los jóvenes se ponen de pie

-profesor…nosotros no…- -CALLENSE ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TOLERO ALGO ASI CON USTEDES, VAN A VENIR CONMIGO A LA DIRECCION AHORA MISMO-

Entonces los 2 alumnos que entraron con el maestro, obligan a los 2 abusivos a irse a la dirección mientras que el profesor corre hacia Netto

-¿estas bien jovencito?- -si…a duele…-

Netto se toma la barbilla donde recibió el último puñetazo y Meiru nada mas al ver que Netto se pone de pie corre a darle un fuerte abrazo

-NETTO-KUN- -aaa Meiru chan…me…estas…apretando…muy fuerte…-

La chica suelta un par de lagrimas mientras le dice a Netto

-tenia mucho miedo…tenia miedo que te hicieran algo mas… Netto-kun, no seas tan imprudente por favor…si te pasara algo yo…no podría soportarlo-

El chico se queda en silencio entonces cambia su mirada a una de determinación y entonces el dice a Meiru-chan

-lo siento, pero si alguien mas intenta hacerte algo a ti, no voy a dejar que te pase nada, incluso si a mi me ocurre algo… es una promesa Meiru-chan…- -NETTO-KUN-

La chica siente una extraña sensación el pecho, siente una gran seguridad al escuchar las palabras de Netto pero todo el momento es echado a perder cuando Dekao dice una de sus tonterías

-AAAAA MI COMIDA… ESOS TIPOS CAYERON ENCIMA DE ELLA- -bueno…parece que todo esta bien aquí…- dice el profesor

Netto y Meiru suelta su abrazo y entonces al ver a Dekao con las manos en la cabeza diciendo "no puede ser" comienzan a reírse con ganas sobre todo Netto y dentro del Pet de Netto

-ROCKMAN- -ROLL-CHAN-

La netnavi se lanza sobre el chico de azul haciendo que se sonroje -¿Qué pasa Roll chan?- -me alegro que estés bien Rockman…- -gracias por tu preocupación, Roll-chan…-

Entonces el netnavi tiene un extraño presentimiento y suelta el abrazo de Roll y el mencionado héroe de Azul voltea en todas direcciones la netnavi al ver eso lo mira con preocupación, por que ve la cara de Rockman la cual parece mostrar un nerviosismo que el no suele tener

-¿pasa algo Rockman?- -(que fue esa sensación, nunca había sentido una energía así…desde que enfrente a Forte… es una fuerza abrumadora)- -ROCKMAN QUE TE PASA-

Entonces el Netnavi reacciona y cambiando su semblante dice

-no nada Roll-chan…perdona solo me distraje un segundo- -ya veo…bueno me voy al pet de Meiru- -si…te veo mas tarde Roll…-

Pero entonces vuelve a tener ese mal presentimiento y el netnavi toma del brazo a Roll y hace que lo abrace haciendo que la netnavi sufra un sonrojo enorme

-Rockman…- -Roll chan…por favor cuídate…- -¿Por qué me dices eso?- -solo cuídate Roll chan…ten cuidado- -si Rockman…lo tendré-

Entonces la chica suelta el abrazo y regresa al pet bastante confusa

-¿Por qué me diría eso Rockman?- -¿pasa algo Roll?- -no…nada Meiru-

La chica de cabello rojizo se queda confusa y en ese momento desde lo que en apariencia es un camino de energía denpa _**(notas de autor: las ondas electromagnéticas ya existían, lo que pasa es que aun no eran investigadas para su uso)**_ Clockman mira con bastante emoción a las 2 chicas las cuales están bajando por las escaleras del edificio y detrás de ellas los 2 chicos

-JEJEJE… QUE MARAVILLOSO…SON TAN HERMOSAS COMO MISORA…PERFECTO ESTA DECIDIDO…HOY MISMO LAS TOMARE PARA MI- entonces activa un portal espacio temporal y entra en el y se cierra detrás del mismo.

Terminan las clases y entonces Dekao se despide de Meiru y Netto ya que vive en otra dirección y los 2 chicos acompañados de sus netnavis caminan en dirección a sus casas

-vaya día… y la tarea que nos dejo esta muy difícil- -¿Netto por que dices eso?- -bueno es que… "muéstrame tu futuro, me traerán una tarea dentro de 2 semanas en la cual me van a explicar y de que piensan vivir cuando crezcan-

La chica se queda pensando un momento y ella se pone rojísima por que se esta imaginando su futuro, junto a cierta persona, que como sabemos no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de lo que ella siente por el, Netto mira a su amiga y ve que su puso rojísima y de inmediato le pregunta

-¿Qué te ocurre por que estas así?- -bueno…yo…solo pensaba en mi futuro…- -aa… ya veo…-

Netto se coloca sus manos detrás de la nuca y piensa en que puede hacer para esa tarea mientras que Rockman se ríe y piensa

-(ese Netto-kun, realmente no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de cual es el sueño de Meiru… ¿Qué?)-

Entonces Rockman voltea de nuevo en todas direcciones desde el Pet pero no encuentra nada entonces le dice a Netto

-oye…Netto-kun- -¿Qué pasa Rockman?- -siento que alguien no esta mirando- -¿enserio?- entonces la chica pregunta -¿Qué pasa Netto?- el chico contesta –Rockman dice que alguien nos esta observando

Al escuchar eso la chica piensa en el par de jóvenes que lastimaron a Netto y luego mira la cara de su amigo, y nota un cierto tono rojizo donde recibió el golpe y de inmediato lo toma por el brazo haciendo que el chico se asombre y de paso sufra una vergüenza enorme

-¿Qué te pasa Meiru?- -Netto… ¿Qué tal si son los chicos que nos molestaron hace rato?- -no Meiru-chan, no son esos chicos- Rockman contesta eso y Roll pregunta -¿entonces a quien te estas refiriendo?- -no lo se… pero siento que alguien no esta mirando-

Netto voltea en todas direcciones mientras camina tomado del brazo por su amiga y finalmente tras buscar un buen rato en silencio el joven contesta

-Rockman, no veo a nada ni a nadie… ¿estas seguro que no es solo tu imaginación?-

El Netnavi entonces deja de mirar en todas direcciones y dice

-se ha ido…- -¿pero de que estas hablando Rockman? No había nada ni nadie…- -no lo se…Netto-kun…pero siento algo…- -¿de que…?-

Entonces todos se dan cuenta que ya han llegado a la casa de Netto

-o…de tanto discutir contigo Rockman ni cuenta nos dimos que ya estábamos aquí…-

Entonces Netto y Meiru se dan cuenta que estuvieron caminando buena parte del trayecto mientras la chica lo tomaba del brazo con los 2 brazos de ella, (vamos, como toman las novias a su chico cuando caminan con el) eso hace que la joven se ponga súper nerviosa y suelte de inmediato de Netto y el chico dice

-bueno…esto…creo que ya llegamos jejejeje…- -si…verdad… ¿Qué rápido no es así?- -si…si fue muy rápido Meiru-chan-

La escenita hace que Rockman olvide lo que sentía hace rato y se ríe desde el pet al igual que Roll que como siempre entra sin decir nada o avisar entonces la netnavi le da un abrazo a Rockman

-bueno me voy… ¿nos vemos mas tarde en la red?- -claro que si Roll-chan…pero recuerda por favor cuídate- -claro Rockman…te veo luego-

Entonces la netnavi le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y de inmediato entra en el pet de Meiru dejando a Rockman bastante sonrojado, al igual que lo están Netto y Meiru

-Meiru-chan tienes que llegar temprano a casa, tienes que practicar tus lecciones de piano y terminar "eso"- -AA ES CIERTO-

La chica entonces le da un abrazo rápido a Netto mientras le dice

-muchas gracias por ayudarme hoy… cuídate Netto… y no seas tan imprudente… - -bueno…hare lo que pueda para no serlo- -BUENO ME VOY ADIOS NETTO-

Y la chica sale corriendo a su casa mientras nuestro querido protagonista dice

-¿a que se refería Roll con "eso"? Rockman…-

Entonces el chico observa su pet y ve que Rockman esta algo rojo y pregunta

-¿Por qué tienes la cara así? ¿Acaso los navi también se enferman?-

Rockman reacciona y solo dice

-Netto… a veces…no… TODO EL TIEMPO ERES UN CABEZA DURA- -¿eh? ¿A que viene eso?- -nada nada…Netto-kun ¿Qué tal si mejor entras a la casa?

El chico se queda confuso ante las palabras de Rockman pero le hace caso y entra a su casa.

Pasa una hora y en la casa de Meiru la esta chica cociendo "algo" lo hace con mucha calma por que ya lleva algunos piquetes con la aguja en sus dedos mientras que Roll se encuentra en la PC haciendo algo de mantenimiento, mientras ellas se dedican a sus actividades el reloj que se encuentra en su habitación, el cual marca "las 4 pm" comienza a detenerse lentamente, señal inequívoca de que algo va a suceder.

-deberías tener mas cuidado Meiru chan, te estas lastimando mucho los dedos- -lo se Roll…pero es que quiero terminar esto lo mas rápido posible, quiero dárselo a Netto en cuanto pueda- -¿Por qué tanto apuro?-

La chica solo sonríe y le contesta a su amiga

-por lo que hizo hoy…me defendió sin impórtale que le sucediera algo…realmente al ver eso sentí una calidez en mi corazón…bueno ya debería estar acostumbrada…pero cada vez Netto hace algo así me siento muy segura…y sorprendida- -bueno… he he… supongo que a eso se le llama "amor"-

La chica se sonroja cuando Roll menciona esa palabra y se sigue concentrando en cocer cuando de pronto el reloj termina por detenerse.

-oye Roll y ¿tú y Rockman ya son novios?-

La netnavi es tomada por sorpresa con esa pregunta y entonces contesta

-no…aun no…pero espero que con el tiempo lleguemos a algo mas…- -ES UNA LASTIMA QUE NO TENDRAS EL TIEMPO PARA HACER ESO…- -¿Quién eres tu?...- -no necesitas saberlo…TIME FREEZE- -MEIRU…ROCKMAN!-

Roll grita eso entonces Meiru al escuchar eso se acerca a la PC y observa que su amiga no se encuentra y solo alcanza a ver un netnavi azul el cual dice

-MALDICION…- -vamos rápido-

Dice otra voz la cual suena mas grave que la primera Entonces el netnavi misterioso desaparece de la PC

-ROLL… ROLL-

La chica entonces busca en su Pet y no encuentra a su amiga, busca en la PC y tampoco la ve y es cuando comienza con desesperación a decir

-ROLL…ROLL ¿Dónde ESTAS ROLL?-

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Netto

-aaa que aburrido…debería usar la internet un rato- -NETTO-KUN MEJOR PONTE A HACER TU TAREA- -si la hare después de jugar un rato… vamos… Rockman- -nunca vas a cambiar…eso es un hecho…-.

Entonces cuando Netto va a introducir a Rockman al internet en contra de su "voluntad" su pet comienza a sonar

-es Meiru-chan Netto- -¿Meiru?-

Entonces el chico presiona un botón en su pet y ve que su amiga esta llorando

-¿Qué sucede Meiru? ¿Paso algo?- -Netto… SE…SECUESTRARON A ROLL- -¿Qué?-

Grita Netto y entonces Rockman pone cara de preocupación y le dice a su compañero y hermano

-POR FAVOR VAMOS A CASA DE MEIRU RAPIDO… TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR A ROLL- -BIEN VAMOS…MEIRU NO TE VAYAS QUEDATE allí-

Entonces el chico cuelga, y mientras se coloca sus tenis el chico sale corriendo de la casa mientras grita

-MAMA VOY CON MEIRU- -bien hijo cuídate…-

Entonces salen rápidamente

-Roll… ¿te secuestro ese Netnavi azul?... Netto…Rockman… vengan pronto.

La chica dice eso mientras en algún lugar de la red

-ese maldito de Clockman…ahora se llevo a esa netnavi… ¿Qué demonios es lo que planea?- -no lo se Subaru, pero tienes que seguirlo, no podemos perder su rastro- -si…lo se…tengo que seguirlo el me llevara a Misora-chan… rápido War-Rock-.

Mientras tanto en el mismo lugar donde esta Misora, Clockman coloca a Roll en el mismo estado que a la amiga de Subaru y sonriendo como típico pervertido dice

-ahora solo me falta tu amiga…JAJAJAJA-.

-Netto…tengo un mal presentimiento… apresúrate- -si lo se Rockman…voy lo mas rápido que puedo-

¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora que Clockman ha raptado a Roll? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo

Final capitulo 03

_**Bueno espero les gustara el capitulo y no tuvieran problemas leyéndolo**_

_**Lord of fantasy 27: supongo que el final del capitulo te responde a la pregunta que me hiciste… y eso ocurrirá muy pronto.**_

_**Espero les gustara el incidente de la escuela, lo hice para los que no conocen a Netto (¿realmente existirá algún fan de Rockman que no sepa quien es Netto?) vieran un poco de su personalidad al igual que la de los demás personajes**_

_**Bueno espero mañana por el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Saludos a todos y gracias por sus comentarios, consejos y apoyo**_

_**Bye dattebayo!**_


	4. El Encuentro Predestinado

_**Bueno aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Quiero aprovechar para darle las gracias "YukihimeAsu" y "Lord of Fantasy 27" por darme un par de consejos de cómo acomodar los diálogos, trate de implementarlos en este capítulo y espero que me digan si mejore o no y si me falta algo mas para que quede mejor el escrito**_

_**Bueno sin más aquí tienen el capitulo**_

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AQUI DESCRITOS PERTENCEN A CAPCOM Y AL CREADOR DE ROCKMAN "KEIJI INAFUNE"  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**El tiempo, mencionamos que tal vez es alterable, pero, ¿y si cada suceso que nos pasa en la vida es predestinado?, si ese fuera el caso, el tiempo sería imposible de alterar, los sucesos que nos pasen de cualquier forma pasarían, pero entonces, si ese fuera el caso, "el encuentro entre esos 2 héroes de diferentes épocas" sería cosa de lo que todos llamamos "Destino".**_

_**Capitulo 04**_

"_**El Encuentro Predestinado"**_

Hikari Netto recibe la llamada de su amiga Meiru, en la cual le informa del secuestro de su netnavi "Roll", Netto corre a toda velocidad por la calle y finalmente llega a una casa de color Rosa, en la cual es donde vive su querida amiga, toca la puerta, y de inmediato su amiga la abre, al verla Netto la ve con una cara de preocupación enorme y entonces el chico pregunta

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Netto tiene una enorme cara de preocupación también

-no lo sé Netto… yo estaba trabajando en una cosa mientras platicaba con Roll y de pronto escuche su grito y cuando fui a la computadora y ya no estaba-

-NETTO-kun por favor llévame a la computadora de Meiru, tengo que entrar y ver si encuentro alguna pista, no voy a dejar que nada le pase a Roll- Rockman tiene una enorme cara de preocupación

-Bien Rockman, Meiru vamos- el chico pone una cara seria y pasa a la casa.

Ya dentro, suben las escaleras y finalmente ambos chicos entran al cuarto de la joven, el cual está perfectamente ordenado, un enorme oso de peluche se encuentra en una silla y la cama de Meiru se encuentra colocada en la parte Superior de lo que parece ser una litera, al entrar Netto de inmediato coloca sus dedos en el teclado de la computadora y dando un par de clics se da cuenta de algo

-oye Rockman la computadora está congelada- el chico de nuevo da un par de clics e intenta mover el puntero del Mouse pero no puede

-aquí hay algo Raro Netto-kun… por favor introdúceme a la PC- Rockman lo dice con una preocupación y desesperación enorme

-bien…Rockman- el chico entonces se pone de pie y dice su característica frase

-PLUG IN ROCKMAN. EXE TRANSMISSION-

Entonces un pequeño laser rojo da en el lector óptico de la PC y tras un traspaso por el firewall Rockman entra a la Computadora, Ya dentro el netnavi se acerca en lo que en apariencia es el antivirus de la computadora comienza a presionar algunos botones y entonces logra reactivar el programa y también la PC vuelve a funcionar

-Netto-kun, por favor entra al registro del antivirus, tal vez encuentras algo que nos ayude a saber qué fue lo que paso aquí-

-de acuerdo Rockman, déjamelo a mi- Netto comienza a presionar algunos botones y tras entrar al programa observa algo

-así que… estos son los registros de acceso de hace 1 hora hacia acá- Netto entonces voltea ver a Meiru

-¿estuviste navegando en la red?- pregunta Netto

-no, cuando llegue a casa simplemente comí y subí a la habitación, pero hice que Roll organizara mis datos en la PC, y nada mas…- Meiru se queda pensando con cara de preocupación cuando escucha a Netto decir algo

-esto no está nada bien…alguien entro a tu computadora desde la internet… pero esos datos están completamente corruptos… Rockman ¿podrías checarlos por mi?-

-si Netto-kun- entonces el netnavi comienza a presionar de nuevo los botones en la consola y entonces comienza a reparar los datos

-Netto-kun, esto es un archivo de imagen, el antivirus tiene la función de capturar imágenes de todo lo que entre a la PC de Meiru- entonces Rockman presiona algunos botones mientras dice

-bien allí se encuentra la imagen, supongo que ya pueden verla-

Entonces en la pantalla de la PC de Meiru, lo único que aparece es una especie de Borrón, amarillo con rojo, y en apariencia un reloj está entre esos borrones

-¿pero qué cosa es esa?- dice Netto, ya que no logra encontrarle forma y Meiru entonces observa con más detalle la imagen

-Netto… has un zoom en la parte izquierda baja de la pantalla- la chica se ve muy interesada en esa parte de la imagen

-bien, damos un par de clics aquí…-

Entonces el programa hace el zoom y ven algo que deja a ambos pensando

-es un netnavi de color azul…- dice Netto con visible asombro

-y se parece a Rockman…- añade Meiru

-es cierto… de alguna manera se parece a mí- menciona el netnavi el cual también está mirando la imagen

Todos guardan silencio por algunos instantes, tratando de deducir que pudo pasarle a Roll, entonces Rockman comienza a hablar

-Netto-kun, tenemos que encontrar a ese netnavi azul, estoy seguro que él fue el que se llevo a Roll- Rockman lo dice con mucha determinación, convicción y algo de odio en su voz

-Rockman…pero también ¿Qué puede ser ese borrón? Y además ¿Por qué esta un reloj allí?- Netto piensa un poco y entonces ve como Meiru nota algo

-Netto ¿Qué hora es?- pregunta la chica

-¿eh?- entonces el joven checa el Pet

-son las 4:10 ¿Por qué?- Netto se ve bastante interesado en lo que Meiru a descubierto

-mira la hora de la computadora- la chica apunta en dirección a la esquina inferior derecha

-¿Qué? Marca las 4:00- se sorprende al igual que su netnavi

-lo mismo que le pasó al reloj de Dekao…-

-NETTO también mi reloj de pared está detenido a las 4:00 pm- la chica apunta al reloj y nada más al verlo Netto dice

-¿pero qué demonios está sucediendo? Rockman… entra al internet, tienes que rastrear a ese misterioso navi, creo que tienes razón y él es el que se llevo a Roll-

-bien Netto… déjamelo a mi-

Entonces el netnavi comienza a correr y al final encuentra lo que aparentemente es una puerta, la cual Rockman abre, pero sin saberlo, ha activado algo.

**En algún lugar del espacio tiempo.**

-¿eh? ¿Qué demonios?- Clockman deja de mirar de manera bastante "lasciva" a las 2 chicas entonces voltea y en una pantalla ve como Rockman. Exe abre la puerta que lleva al internet

-maldición, mas molestias, y el colmo es que también va vestido de azul- Clockman entonces piensa algunos segundos y sonriendo menciona para sí mismo

-jajaja… seguro es el "novio" de la chica "Roll… será mejor que encuentra alguna manera de retrasarlo- entonces extiende la mano y comienza a buscar a algo que le ayude a detener a nuestro héroe de azul y finalmente después de registrar el mundo real y de la red encuentra lo que necesita para su objetivo.

-jojo… ese netnavi se ve fuerte… será sencillo manipularlo- entonces chasquea de nuevo sus dedos y un reloj, exactamente igual que el que tomo el control de Taurus Fire aparece

-ve y toma el control de ese navi…y has que detenga a esa molesta mosca- entonces el reloj desaparece y Clockman mira de nuevo a las chicas

-je… ahora tengo encontrar la manera… de dejar sola a tu compañera…Roll… jajaja-.

**En la casa de Dekao.**

-Gutsman, quiero hagas bien el mantenimiento de mi computadora, la ultima vez dejaste un desastre y tuve que formatear

Dekao le dice eso a su netnavi el cual está literalmente trabajando a toda marcha en la computadora del joven

-Gutsman hará lo mejor por Dekao- dice de manera seria y algo "tonta" el netnavi

-Bien…quiero termines en menos de una hora- menciona Dekao el cual mira el reloj de pared y entonces nota algo raro

-¿eh? ¿Esta detenido? ¿Pero si hace algunos instantes estaba funcionando a la perfección?-

Entonces en la computadora de Dekao, mientras Gutsman recolecta algunos datos para organizarlo, el reloj que envió Clockman se manifiesta detrás del netnavi, y a una velocidad asombrosa entra en el cuerpo de Gutsman causando que grite de dolor

-GAH! GUTS…DE…KAO… AAAAAA- entonces el netnavi cae al suelo

Dekao escucha el grito de Gutsman y de inmediato corre a la PC

-GUTSMAN ¿Qué OCURRE?- Dekao comienza a apretar botones en el pet

-PLUG OUT- pero el Pet no funciona y Dekao observa que esta también congelado

-GUTSMAN GUTSMAN- entonces Dekao ve como su netnavi desaparece en una luz blanca dejando a Dekao consternado y gritando

-GUTSSSSSMANNN-.

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la red**

-War-Rock, la señal comienza a hacerse mas fuerte- menciona Subaru el cual con el aparato que le dio Amachi se sigue moviendo por los caminos de la internet

-si… pero hay que estar alertas, ese Clockman juega muy sucio, no dudo que tenga preparados algunos trucos para nosotros- menciona el AM con su usual cautela en asuntos de investigación

-si…tendré cuidado, pero cuando encuentre a Clockman… lo voy a hacer pedazos- menciona el chico con rabia y añade –y no voy a dejar que nada me detenga, nada…NI NADIE YO VOY A SALVAR A MISORA-CHAN A CUALQUIER PRECIO-

Entonces el joven sigue corriendo

**Al mismo tiempo en otra parte de la red**

-Netto-kun… ¿Qué hacemos? No tenemos ninguna pista de que pudo suceder…- menciona Rockman con mucha frustración el cual busca desesperadamente por la red a su amiga perdida y a ese misterioso "netnavi"

-Rockman…en estos momentos tienes que mantener la calma, se que Roll te preocupa mucho, pero perdiendo la paciencia no vamos a lograr nada-

-Netto…- menciona Meiru la cual se asombra de las palabras que acaba de decir su amigo

-Tienes Razón Netto-kun… pero…-

Entonces de la nada una poderosa luz blanca cubre a Rockman, haciendo que el netnavi tenga que colocar sus brazos frente a los ojos para evitar que se lastimen, Netto y Meiru también hacen lo mismo ya que la luz de verdad es muy intensa

-¿Qué sucede Rockman?- pregunta Netto

-No lo sé… Netto…pero…-

Y entonces la Luz termina y cuando finalmente los 3 pueden mirar, observan que delante de Rockman, se encuentra Gutsman

-Gutsman…me asustaste- dice Rockman el cual se acerca a su amigo

-aa… solo es Gutsman- menciona Netto

-Netto… algo raro le pasa a Gutsman- dice Meiru la cual apunta a la cabeza del netnavi y ve un extraño reloj

-¿pero qué demonios?...ROCKMAN CUIDADO BATTLE CHIP BARRER SLOT IN-

Netto introduce el Chip justo a tiempo porque en ese momento Gutsman lanza un potente puñetazo el cual apenas y si logra detener la barrera antes de hacerse pedazos y Rockman tiene que brincar para colocarse a cierta distancia

-GUTSMAN ¿Por qué HICISTE ESO?- pregunta Rockman

-Rockman…algo le pasa a Gutsman, y creo que tiene que ver con lo que le paso a Roll, mira el reloj que está en su frente-

Entonces el netnavi observa el reloj y entonces recuerda la imagen que vio en la PC de Meiru

-si… alguien lo está controlando…MALDICION-

Rockman entonces ve como Gutsman combina sus 2 manos y un poderoso martillo aparece y lanza un golpe al suelo haciendo que una poderosa energía se dirija a Rockman, el cual brinca para evadirla

-Rockman…tendremos que pelear con el…- dice Netto con mucha seguridad

-Netto… ¿estás seguro de esto?- pregunta Rockman

-Si… no tenemos opción… BATTLE OPERETA…SEKKO…-

-IN- termina Rockman la frase

-Meiru comunícale a Dekao lo que ocurre por favor- dice Rockman

-si…ahora mismo lo llamo- pero entonces cuando intenta usar su pet observa que está congelado

-no función Netto… también está congelado como los relojes- dice con frustración la joven

-maldición… ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- dice con frustración Netto

Entonces el combate inicia, Gutsman lanza otro golpe a tierra haciendo que de nuevo el rayo salga disparado a Rockman, el cual de nuevo lo brinca y en al aire activa su Buster con el brazo derecho y reúne energía

-ROCKBUSTER-

Entonces el disparo sale a toda velocidad dándole a Gustman haciendo que el Netnavi retroceda unos pasos

-BATTLE CHIP AREA STEAL SLOT IN-

Netto introduce el chip el cual hace que Rockman baje más rápido al suelo y se mueva veloz mente sobre Gutsman

-BATTLE CHIP LONG SWORD SLOT IN-

Entonces en el brazo derecho de Rockman aparece el poderoso sable y cuando esta cerca de Gutsman intenta golpearlo con el pero misteriosamente el netnavi se mueve muchísimo más rápido de lo normal y evitando el ataque de Rockman se coloca a la izquierda del héroe y le da un poderoso puñetazo haciendo que se estrelle contra el suelo

-ROCKMAN… Gustman no era tan veloz…- menciona Netto el cual ve desde la computadora el próximo ataque del netnavi

-BATTLE CHIP KAWARIMI SLOT IN-

Entonces Rockman es sustituido por lo que parece ser un peluche de felpa y Gustman al golpearlo activa una trampa la cual lanza algunos Shurikens sobre el mismo haciendo que grite de Dolor, de inmediato recupera la compostura y busca a Rockman, el cual está detrás de el

-ROCKBUSTER-

Entonces el tiro hace que Gutsman se tambalee un poco pero de nuevo se mueve una velocidad asombrosa y se coloca detrás de Rockman y tomándolo de los 2 brazos y colocando la pierna en la baje parta de la espalda comienza a empujar con dicha parte y jalar con los brazos a Rockman causando que grite de dolor

-GAH!- el netnavi hace caras de mucho dolor

-ROCKMAN…MALDICION… BATTLE CHIP… SALAMANDER SLOT IN-

Entonces Netto introduce el chip de fuego el cual cubre en llamas a Rockman y por el extremo calor Gutsman suelta a Rockman mientras mueve sus manos tratando de calmar el dolor

-Netto-kun…necesitamos algo más poderoso… este no es el Gutsman que conocemos-

Y apenas termina de decir eso Gutsman lanza un puñetazo al aire y varios puños que se forman a medio aire comienzan a acercarse a Rockman

-BATTLE CHIP… SHOT GUN SLOT IN-

Entonces el Buster Rockman adquiere mucha más potencia gracias al chip y entonces comienza a disparar a los puños los cuales se deshacen uno a uno y cuando logra destruir a todos Gutsman se lanza a toda velocidad Sobre Rockman

-NETTO-KUN, USA EL BATTLE CHIP ICE PANEL- grita Rockman

-BATTLE CHIP, ICE PANEL SLOT IN-

Entonces al introducir el Chip el piso se hace muy resbaloso y eso hace que Gutsman pierda el control y Rockman haciéndose a un lado logra evadir el ataque del netnavi

-Netto… tenemos que acabar con esto Rápido… Roll chan pueda estar en peligro- entonces Rockman mira a Gutsman y dice –lo siento… amigo…-.

-bien… entonces… PROGRAM ADVANCE- el chico saca tres chips de su bolsa y los mira detenidamente y dice

-bien Rockman prepárate-

-claro Netto-kun-.

Mientras tanto Subaru y War-Rock detectan una poderosa señal espacio temporal y comienza a dirigirse a ella a toda velocidad, la cual no es mucha comparada a la con la que se moverían en un camino de energía denpa

-maldición, no logro acostumbrarme a este lugar- menciona War-Rock

-así era el mundo hace 200 años War-Rock, la información corría velozmente, pero no tanto como en nuestra época, además, ya estamos por llegar- menciona Subaru el cual desde una parte más elevada observa algo

-¿Qué está sucediendo allí?- menciona el chico

-o… mira eso… es una pelea…- el AM entonces observa detenidamente desde el brazo y entonces observa a uno de los peleadores y nota cierto parecido con su amigo Subaru

-jo…ese netnavi se parece a ti Subaru…-

-¿enserio?... si me recuerda un poco a mi mismo… pero como sea la señal proviene del netnavi grande con el cual está peleando-

Entonces ambos miran la pelea seriamente y entonces War-Rock añade

-¿crees que deberíamos interferir?-

-no lo creo War-Rock, nuestra presencia en este tiempo y espacio podría arruinar todo el futuro, tratemos de mantenernos al margen y cuando tengamos oportunidad tomaremos el reloj que está en la cabeza de ese netnavi, tal vez nos permita encontrar el escondite de Clockman-

Subaru entonces mira la pelea seriamente mientras su amigo contesta

-si…tienes razón-

De vuelta con Netto, el chico empieza a introducir los chips en el orden correcto

-BATTLE CHIP SWORD SLOT IN-

Entonces el brazo derecho de Rockman toma la forma de una espada

-BATTLE CHIP WIDE SWORD SLOT IN-

Ahora el brazo izquierdo toma la forma del mencionado chip

-BATTLE CHIP LONG SWORD SOLT IN-

Finalmente al hacer eso una poderosa energía se libera de los 2 brazos de Rockman la cual se dirige a su cabeza y finalmente forma una poderosa espada la cual está compuesta de una poderosa energía, en ese mismo instante Gutsman se lanza sobre Rockman y el netnavi grita

-DREAM SWORD- y lanza el poderoso golpe con la espada

La energía se dirige a toda potencia sobre Gutsman el cual no tiene ni tiempo de evadir la técnica y una poderosa explosión ocurre

-parece que Ganaron- dice War-Rock

-si… MIRA-

Entonces Subaru observa como el reloj sale disparado y cae en otra área del internet

-bien tenemos que encontrarlo rápido-

-si… vamos- menciona War-Rock

Subaru comienza a correr y entonces en sus pensamientos aparece la sonrisa de su linda amiga "Hibiki Misora" y el chico piensa con determinación

-(tengo que encontrar ese reloj… tengo que conseguirlo si lo hago estaré mas cerca de ti… Misora-chan… solo resiste por favor-

-GANAMOS ROCKMAN- menciona Netto

Entonces Rockman observa como el Reloj sale disparado a otra área del internet y dice con frustración

-tenemos que conseguir ese reloj, si lo hacemos podremos tener una pista de que le ocurrió a Roll-chan-

-¿pero que pasara con Gutsman?- pregunta Meiru

Y como si algo o alguien quisieran contestar su pregunta, el Netnavi se encuentra bien y abre los ojos, para el asombro de Rockman y también, para la felicidad del mismo

-GUTSMAN ¿estás bien?- Rockman se acerca al netnavi y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie

-GUTS… ¿Qué ESTOY HACIENDO AQUÍ?- menciona el netnavi mientras se rasca la cabeza

-¿no recuerdas que fue lo que te paso?- pregunta Rockman bastante consternado

-no… solo recuerdo que estaba limpiando la computadora de Dekao…- Gutsman se sigue rascando la cabeza mientras intenta comprender que paso

-de cualquier modo se encuentra bien… es el mismo de siempre- menciona Netto con algo de asombro al ver que al Netnavi no le ocurrió nada a pesar de usar uno de los Programan advance más poderosos.

-Gutsman, deberías volver con Dekao, seguro a de estar preocupado por ti- dice la linda Meiru

-Guts Guts… si me voy… nos vemos Rockman-

Entonces el netnavi desaparece en un rayo de color Amarillo, indicando que acaba de hacer "plug Out" a su PET, Rockman entonces mira en dirección a una plataforma y alcanza a ver algo "Azul" en ella

-NETTO-KUN, CREO QUE VI AL NETNAVI AZUL QUE ESTABA EN LA PC CUANDO ROLL-CHAN DESAPARECIO- entonces Rockman comienza a correr

-Rockman, con más calma… no te sobre esfuerces-

Netto menciona eso mientras observa la pantalla de la PC con algo de calma, pero su amiga no está nada bien, por el contrario se encuentra nerviosa por todo lo que está sucediendo, y no es para menos, Roll desaparece, los relojes de su habitación todos se detuvieron exactamente a las 4 PM, Rockman encuentra la imagen de un misterio Netnavi azul, aunque ella misma lo vio y creen que él se llevo a Roll, y para colmo son obligados a pelear, contra Gutsman el cual tenía más poder del que normalmente tiene, la chica entonces se acerca por instinto a Netto y coloca una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo del chico, el cual al ver eso simplemente se voltea y mira la cara de su amiga y entonces la chica comienza a hablar

-Netto… tengo miedo… siento que algo aun peor va a suceder… me preocupa mucho Rockman, si le pasa algo a él, me sentiré muy mal…-

La chica entonces quiere empezar a llorar pero Netto se pone de pie y por puro instinto de protección abraza a su amiga, lo cual hace que sus lágrimas se detengan y Netto entonces le dice a su amiga

-Rockman esta arriesgándose por Roll… él quiere mucho a tu netnavi Meiru-chan y hará lo que sea necesario para protegerla, así como yo haría lo necesario para protegerte a ti… confía en nosotros, la encontraremos a cualquier precio, y la salvaremos no tengas la menor duda de ello-

Entonces el chico suelta el brazo de la joven la cual reprime sus lágrimas y contesta

-gracias Netto… siempre me das confianza cuando me siento abrumada…-

La chica va a decir algo más cuando Rockman habla por los parlantes de las bocinas

-chico aquí hay algo raro…-

Entonces Netto se sienta de nuevo en la silla de la computadora y ve que Rockman está parado en el mismo Lugar que donde estaban Subaru y War-Rock

-¿Qué es lo raro?- pregunta Netto

Rockman entonces se agacha y los chicos alcanzan a ver que una parte del camino del internet esta "vibrando" o "tambaleándose" de una extraña manera entonces el netnavi explica

-esto es muy raro Netto-kun… esta clase de distorsión solo la puede hacer unas ondas muy raras de energía electromagnética, es como una "interferencia" quien quiera que sea ese netnavi, está emitiendo mucho electromagnetismo de su cuerpo-

-ya veo…en ese caso si seguimos esas distorsiones en los caminos de la red podremos encontrar a ese Netnavi ¿verdad?- menciona Netto con una muy evidente y clara emoción

-si Netto-Kun, ahora mismo me pongo a ello, y por favor, prepara los mejores chips que tengamos, siento que lo está por suceder ahora no será tan sencillo como lo que paso con Gutsman-

-entendido Rockman-

Entonces Netto comienza a acomodar sus chips en caso de que al encontrarse con el netnavi azul tengan que pelear con él, Meiru mira en silencio como su amigo selecciona los mejores chips posibles y piensa

-(Netto… Rockman, por favor no se sobre esfuercen…)-.

**Mientras tanto en otra área de la Red.**

-parece que ya estamos cerca de esa cosa- mención Subaru

-oye Subaru… deberías preparar tus mejores battle cards- menciona War-Rock

-¿Por qué dices eso ahora?- el chico se queda pensando ante la petición de su amigo

-bueno… sabes siento que algo está por suceder y debemos estar preparados al 100% Subaru… no debemos estar muy confiados, sobre todo desde lo que nos paso en Spica Mall-

Entonces Subaru se detiene súbitamente y a su mente vienen esos recuerdos que para el son de los más doloroso que jamás ha tenido, ver como su amiga es secuestrada frente a sus ojos es algo que jamás olvidara.

-tienes Razón War-Rock… en ese caso- y entonces el chico presiona algunos botones en el v-hunter y entonces el aparato dice

-KEVIN FOLDER INSTALED COMPLETED…-

-bien… este folder lo creo mi papa… confiare en el… siempre fue un experto armado folders para combatir virus-

-bien… ahora que estamos listos continúenos-

Y en mientras ambos avanzan alguien los está observando, sentado muy cómodamente desde su zona de "espacio tiempo" al ver a nuestro héroe del futuro, Clockman no puede si no enfurecerse ya que es más que obvio que Shooting Star Rockman va tras de el… e intenta salvar a lo que él considera "su primer y más hermoso trofeo"… Harp Note.

-ESE MALDITO DE ROCKMAN… ¿Qué NO SABE CUANDO RENDIRSE?-

La rabia con la que lo dice y con la forma en que mira a Rockman da a entender que no se las pondrá nada sencilla a Subaru y War-Rock, entonces mira hacia la otra pantalla donde aparece Rockman. Exe el cual está siguiendo lo más rápido que puede el rastro de distorsiones que sin saber Subaru está dejando, entonces Clockman mira de una pantalla a otra y comienza a reírse de una manera bastante peculiar y finalmente tras pasar su lengua por el labio superior de su boca dice con una gran sonrisa

-ya veo… jejeje… JAJAJA, si ambos están tan desesperados por encontrar a sus "noviecitas" veamos "quien es el que tiene más desesperación por encontrarla a la suya"…JAJAJA-

Entonces mientras Shooting Star va corriendo y está a punto de llegar al reloj misteriosamente un espacio temporal se abre frente a nuestros héroes

-¿Qué demonios?... CLOCKMAN- grita Subaru

Pero del portal no sale el mencionado enemigo, sino mas bien, lo que aparece de dicho portal es algo que le causara a Rockman bastante molestias

-PERO ESTO ES ABSURDO…- grita War-Rock al ver quien aparece frente a ellos

Frente a Rockman aparece un extraño ser el cual es bastante pequeño, tiene un par de tenaces en lugar de manos y una sonrisa bastante peculiar, así es, es "Cáncer Bubble" y al igual que Taurus fire era controlado por Clockman, en apariencia el mencionado FM también está siendo controlado por Clockman.

-esto es ridículo… ahora ese maldito no ha puesto esto para retrasarnos…- menciona Subaru con furia mientras coloca el aparato a un costado de su armadura y War-Rock entonces menciona

-bien… si lo derrotamos pasara lo mismo que paso con Taurus Fire, regresara a su tiempo y espacio, de donde Clockman lo trajo…ASI QUE NO TE CONTENGAS SUBARU- grita el AM desde el brazo izquierdo

-BATTLE WAVE… RIDE ON- grita Subaru y se lanza sobre el FM

-BATTLE CARD MAD VULCAN X-

El brazo de Subaru toma la forma de una ametralladora y comienza a disparar a toda velocidad sobre el FM el cual para cubrirse usa su ataque de burbujas que al chocar con los disparos de la battle card de Subaru se detienen a medio camino

-BATTLE CARD FLASH STRIKE X-

Los brazos de Subaru toman la forma de afiladas y electrificadas lanzas entonces se lanza sobre el mencionado FM y lanzando golpes a toda velocidad sobre las burbujas logra destruirlas y como el agua conduce la electricidad un gran choque eléctrico le da a Cancer Bubble el cual se repone veloz mente y lanza sus tenazas a Subaru el cual coloca sus manos frente a el y el escudo se forma logrando resistir el impacto de las tenazas de Cancer Bubble entonces Subaru brinca hacia atrás y habla con su amigo AM

-es más veloz que antes… y hasta siento que es un poco mas fuerte War-Rock ¿será un efecto de ese reloj?- lo dice mientras mira dicho aparato en la cabeza de Cancer Bubble

-tal vez pero no podemos dejar que esto nos detenga Subaru, ella te espera y tu dijiste que pasara lo que pasara la salvarías- menciona el AM

-tienes Razón… basta de juegos-

Entonces el chico se lanza de nuevo sobre el FM

-BATTLE CARD GRAVITY STAGE-

Bajo Cáncer se forma una poderosa energía magnética que no deja que se mueva, pero el FM entonces alza sus brazos lanzando una poderosa marejada sobre nuestro héroe el cual al ver eso de inmediato encuentra la carta indicada para detener tan poderoso ataque

-papa… gracias… BATTLE CARD…ATOMIC BLAZER-

Entonces en el Buster de Subaru se comienza a reunir una poderosa energía calorífica y finalmente apuntando a donde se encuentra Cáncer lanza el poderoso ataque de fuego el cual deshace la enorme ola de Agua del FM y la atraviesa quemando al mencionado Cancer Bubble, al finalizar el ataque y tras que el vapor que se creó del choque de los ataques se desvaneciera como simples datos digitales, Cancer Bubble se encuentra parado inmóvil aun pero completamente calcinado pero aun intenta moverse y atacar a Subaru por lo cual el joven activa otra battle card

-BATTLE CARD HEAVY CANNON-

El cañón se manifiesta en el brazo izquierdo de Subaru y entonces lanzando un poderoso disparo a Cancer causa una pequeña explosión y finalmente Cáncer deja de moverse y el reloj de su cabeza se separa de él, haciendo que el FM desaparezca en un portal y Subaru le dé un tiro al reloj haciendo que caiga cerca de el

-ganamos…- menciona War-Rock si un ápice de emoción

-si… pero ese Clockman, ahora nos hizo pelear con Cancer Bubble-

Entonces el chico se acerca y toma el reloj en sus manos y observa el que se encuentra algo más alejado de el

-qué extraño… ¿Por qué haría esto Clockman? Ni siquiera estamos cerca de su escondite aun y manda a alguien a retrasarnos…- pregunta con consternación el joven

-eso no importa Subaru ya tenemos lo que necesitamos pero… ¿Cómo pudiste usar el "ATOMIC BLAZER" sin usar una forma de Noise?- pregunta el AM maravillado de lo que sucedió hace unos momentos

-bueno… en esta época no existe Ruido creado por los Wizard ni los aparatos que funcionan en base a ondas EM, así que supongo mi papa adapto los Noise attack en battle cards, para poder usarlos, y así no tener una pérdida de fuerza, al no poder ni usar las Noise Forms ni las finalizaciones.- menciona el chico con alegría y el AM contesta

-bien… en ese caso… CUIDADO SUBARU-

Entonces el chico al escuchar la advertencia de su amigo da un brinco y logra evitar un ataque laser que viene por su espalda, entonces al caer al suelo, Subaru voltea y ve frente a él, a Rockman. Exe

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- pregunta el Rockman del pasado

-(maldición, justo ahora tenía que aparecer algo que me retrase, y no se ve que me vaya a escuchar)- piensa Subaru

-TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ME CONTESTES- grita Rockman entonces Subaru le dice

-esto no te incumbe a ti, así que por favor aléjate de mi…- menciona Subaru

-claro que me incumbe…TU ESTABAS EN LA COMPUTADORA DE MEIRU CUANDO SE LLEVARON A ROLL-CHAN… Y QUIERO SABER DONDE ESTA-

Al escuchar eso Subaru recuerda cómo fue que lograron localizar a Clockman en una computadora, al entrar vieron que se estaba llevando a una netnavi de color rosa y el no podía atrapar a Clockman por que abrió un temporal espacio tiempo y escapo por él, entonces el chico mira al netnavi el cual le apunta y menciona aunque con algo de frustración en sus palabras

-ya te dije, no te metas en esto, es algo que tu ni tu operador podrían comprender- contesta Subaru

-SI NO ME LO DICES POR TU VOLUNTAD TENDREMOS QUE OBLIGARTE NO ES ASI ¿NETTO-KUN?-

-SI… ASI ES ROCKMAN… dinos donde esta Roll ahora mismo- grita Netto

Subaru al escuchar el nombre tanto del Netnavi como del operador no puede si no sorprenderse y entonces dice por mecánica pura, aunque sin saberlo eso causaría un gran problema

-ROCKMAN… Y… HIKARI…NETTO…-

Al escuchar Rockman. Exe el nombre completo de su hermano y amigo el netnavi comienza a reunir energía

-ASI QUE ESTO ES UNA VENGANZA CONTRA MI Y NETTO-KUN NO DEJARE QUE TE SALGAS CON LA TUYA- mientras pone unos ojos llenos de furia

-Subaru reacciona…están por atacarnos- dice War-Rock en voz baja

Entonces el chico apunta también con su Buster a Rockman y tanto Netto como Meiru se impresionan al ver lo parecida que es el arma a la de su netnavi y cuando ambos terminan de cargar gritan

-ROCKBUSTER-

Y ambos lanzan su característico ataque y ambos poderes chocan a medio camino causando una explosión enorme seguida de un gran destello

-ESPERA- grita Rockman. Exe

Cuando termina por disiparse el humo y la energía que se creó al chocar los 2 disparos observan como Subaru está corriendo en una dirección en particular

-¿acaso grito cuando lanzo su ataque "Rockbuster"?- menciona Netto con confusión.

-si Netto… el dijo eso yo también lo escuche- menciona Meiru la cual al ver a ese netnavi azul siente algo de melancolía

-Netto-kun, parece que dejo tirado el reloj que uso para controlar a Gutsman-

Y es que a estas alturas todo apunta a que nuestro amigo Subaru es el que esta causándole todos los problemas a Netto y Rockman, entonces el operador le dice a su netnavi

-ve por él, tenemos que usarlo para localizar a ese netnavi- con gran determinación en su voz

Entonces mientras Rockman va por el reloj el cual toma rápidamente y observa cómo se quiere dirigir a una dirección en particular el netnavi le dice al operador y su amiga

-esta cosa parece que tiene voluntad propia, voy a ver hacia donde me guía… seguro es la misma dirección en la que se fue ese netnavi azul- menciona eso mientras observa la dirección que tomo Subaru

-bien en ese caso síguelo Rockman- menciona Netto

Mientras Rockman. Exe persigue a "Shooting Star Rockman" Meiru se queda pensando unos momentos y recuerda la cara del netnavi y por alguna razón no deja de sentir algo de tristeza, entonces Netto voltea a ver a la joven y la ve sumida en sus pensamientos y entonces le pregunta

-¿Qué pasa Meiru-chan?- el chico está atento a la respuesta de la joven

-Netto… cuando vi a ese netnavi, me pareció ver algo en su cara- dice la chica

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que notaste?- pregunta Netto con curiosidad

-siento que él, no es una persona mala, creo… que está sufriendo mucho, su rostro parece como si le hubieran arrancado algo importante, y este buscándolo con desesperación- menciona la chica sin saber que atinado ha sido su instinto de mujer

-arrancado algo… Meiru… ahora él es el único sospechoso de lo que le paso a Roll… tenemos que atraparlo y si tenemos que usar la fuerza… lo haremos- menciona Netto con determinación

-Netto…- es la breve respuesta de la chica mientras piensa

-(¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué al verlo sentí todas esas sensaciones? ¿Realmente él se llevo a Roll?...)-

La joven sigue sumida en sus pensamientos cuando Rockman. Exe logra darle alcance a Subaru

-TE DIGO QUE TE DETENGAS ROCKBUSTER-

El disparo casi le da a Subaru el cual se detiene abruptamente y mientras voltea a ver a Rockman su cara sale en la pantalla de la PC de Meiru y la chica la ve de nuevo, lo que ella pensaba es cierto, ve reflejada mucha tristeza y dolor en su rostro.

-te dije que no debes meterte en este asunto… es algo que no comprenderán, por favor déjame solo- menciona Subaru

-NO PUEDO HACER ESO, MI AMIGA ME ESTA ESPERANDO DE ESO ESTOY SEGURO Y HARE LO QUE SEA NECESARIO PARA SALVARLA- grita Rockman. Exe

Subaru al escuchar esas palabras no puede si no recordar que él hace algunos momentos dijo eso mismo y el joven entonces le apunta con el Buster a Rockman. Exe

-por favor… (Mientras reúne energía) tienes que dejarme en paz…es lo mejor para ti…-

Rockman. Exe también comienza a cargar energía en el buster y finalmente ambos lanzan otro disparo el cual vuelve a chocar y causa otra explosión similar a la que ocurrió cuando cruzaron un disparo hace rato y de nuevo Rockman Shooting Star aprovecha la distracción para alejarse de Rockman. Exe en dirección de donde el reloj le está apuntando

-tenemos que apurarnos… parece que estamos cerca- le dice a War-Rock

-sí, pero no creo que ese Rockman nos vaya a dejar en paz… y es irónico que tenga el mismo nombre que tu y yo cuando nos unimos- menciona War-Rock

El chico se mantiene en silencio mientras piensa

-(perdónenme Rockman… Hikari Netto… tengo que hacer esto yo solo… no puedo dejar que nadie más sea lastimado…)-

-Netto… por favor si encuentras a ese netnavi, quiero hablar primero con el- menciona Meiru

-¿pero por que estás diciendo eso?- pregunta Netto Sobre saltado

-por favor… cuando se encuentren con el de nuevo déjame hablar con el… te lo pido- dice la joven con una súplica a Netto

-bien… Rockman, si encuentras a ese netnavi otra vez, no lo ataques, queremos hablar con él-

-pero Netto-kun… él es el que…- pero es interrumpido por Meiru

-por favor Rockman…déjame hablar con él- menciona la chica también suplicándole al netnavi

-si… está bien… Meiru, pero si no quiere escuchar, Netto-kun y Yo lo obligaremos a la fuerza- mientras comienza a correr tras Subaru

-Gracias… Rockman… Netto- dice la joven

-Meiru-chan…- es lo único que menciona Netto

Tras un par de Minutos Shooting Star Rockman llega a la parte más de alta de una rampa que se encuentra en el camino que estaba recorriendo y justo al llegar a ese lugar el Reloj que trae en la mano comienza a vibrar y eso hace Subaru diga

-entonces…aquí es donde se encuentra…Misora…- diciéndolo de una manera muy seria

-no te olvides de Harp también…- menciona War-Rock

-si tienes razón… en ese caso-

Subaru da unos cuantos pasos y finalmente el reloj comienza a brillar intensamente y tras un par de segundos un enorme portal en forma de Reloj se materializa frente al héroe del futuro.

-así que… finalmente ha llegado el momento- menciona War-Rock

-Misora…ya estoy aquí… espérame-

Y justo cuando Subaru va a entrar escucha una voz a su espalda

-DETENTE…-

-el… otra vez…- menciona Subaru el cual se voltea y ve como Rockman. Exe se para a cierta distancia de él.

-queremos hablar contigo- menciona una voz de mujer haciendo que Subaru se sobresalte

-¿hablar conmigo?- pregunta Subaru

-si… quiero preguntarte una cosa- menciona Meiru

-… adelante- dice Subaru secamente

-¿tú fuiste el que se llevo a Roll?- pregunta Meiru directamente

Netto y Rockman esta alertas, el joven humano trae ya un battle chip listo en la mano para cualquier situación que vaya a ocurrir entonces Subaru contesta

-no puedo decirte si lo hice o no…- lo dice con un tono de tristeza en su voz

-LO SABIA TU FUISTE EL QUE SE LA LLEVO- grita Rockman

-ESPERA ROCKMAN QUIERO DECIR ALGO MAS AL NETNAVI- menciona la chica

-(creen que soy un netnavi…)- piensa Subaru

-lo veo… veo en tu cara que estas sufriendo mucho…- menciona Meiru haciendo que Subaru se sorprenda increíblemente ante esas palabras

-estas Sufriendo, es como si tu hubieras perdido algo que significa mucho para ti en lo más profundo de tu corazón… lo sé, yo creo que tú no eres una persona mala… yo no creo que tú seas un netnavi malo, quiero…quiero creer que tu no fuiste el que se llevo a Roll… por favor, te lo pido… dime ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? (mientras se pone algo nerviosa al hablar) yo no sé qué es lo que pasa… todo es tan confuso, hace unos momentos mi amigo Netto y Rockman tuvieron que pelear contra un amigo muy preciado para nosotros…-

-(el netnavi con el peleo es amigo de ellos… ESE CLOCKMAN)- piensa Subaru

-no entiendo que pasa, y creo que tú tienes las respuestas… por favor, dime que es lo que ocurre…-

La chica se detiene ya no puede seguir hablando por que los nervioso y la confusión le han ganado y casi comienza a llorar cuando Netto le dice

-Meiru… ¿tu realmente crees eso de ese netnavi?- la pregunta de Netto va cargada de admiración hacia la joven

La chica asiente con la cabeza y Netto al verla así de nerviosa voltea a la pantalla y de inmediato le pregunta al netnavi misterioso el cual está pensando

-(esa chica… me recuerda mucho a Misora… produce esa misma sensación… esa calma…)-

-¿Cuál ES TU NOMBRE?- grita Netto

Subaru al escuchar la voz del joven otra vez reacciona de los pensamientos en los que fue sumido por Meiru

-yo soy "Shooting Star Rockman" – contesta secamente

-¿Qué? ¿ROCKMAN?- gritan Subaru y Meiru al oír el nombre del netnavi (o lo que creen es un netnavi)

-¿tu nombre es como el mío?- pregunta Rockman. Exe

-si… pero es más complicado de lo que creen… este asunto va mas allá de lo que pueden comprender, y por eso, ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amiga?- pregunta Subaru Netto

- Meiru Sakurai… ese es su nombre- contesta Netto el cual sigue asombrado del nombre del netnavi que esta ante sus ojos

-bien… Meiru, me gustaría de todo corazón explicarte que está sucediendo, y el por qué me considero "culpable de lo que le paso a Roll" pero realmente no puedo… es algo demasiado complicado… por favor déjenme en paz-

Al escuchar eso Meiru se queda en silencio y Netto mira a la joven y finalmente toma su decisión y se la hace saber a los 2 Rockman

-mi amiga intento hablar contigo… por que "cree en ti" pero parece que no quieres decir nada en ese caso… TE SACAREMOS A LA FUERZA LO QUE LE PASO A ROLL- grita lo ultimo Netto

-SI… BASTE DE JUEGOS- dice Rockman. Exe el cual alza su buster y le punta a Subaru –SI NO VAS A DECIR NADA… TE OBLIGARE A DECIRME DONDE SE ENCUENTRA ROLL CHAN…- añade gritando el netnavi

Subaru se queda serio y War-Rock le pregunta en voz baja

-¿Qué haremos Subaru? No nos van a dejar avanzar más… si no peleamos con ellos- dice el AM y pronto recibe respuesta de Subaru al alzar su buster

-realmente no lo entiendes, no quiero que más gente se involucre en esto…además…TENGO ALGO QUE HACER Y LO HARE A CUALQUIER PRECIO…- grita Subaru

-bien…en ese caso… COMENZEMOS- grita Netto

-si Netto-kun…-

Meiru al escuchar las palabras de Subaru y Netto piensa

-(realmente… ¿estamos haciendo lo correcto Netto?, ¿Quién eres realmente?… Shooting Star Rockman)- pero es sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucha lo siguiente

-BATTLE OPERETA…SEKKO- dice Netto

-BATTLE WAVE…RIDE- dice Subaru al mismo tiempo que Netto

-In- añade Rockman. Exe a lo dicho por Netto-

-ON- termina la frase "Shooting Star Rockman"

Y ambos héroes se lanzan el uno contra el otro iniciando así uno de los combates más difíciles que ambos héroes enfrentaran en su vida

_**Y así es como el Destino, ha decidido que ambos peleen el uno contra el otro… ¿Quién ganara? Eso nadie lo sabe…**_

_**Final del capítulo 04**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Espero les gustara el capitulo**_

_**Bueno Shooting Star Rockman vs Rockman. Exe tal y como ocurre en el juego, espero les guste como va a quedar el combate**_

_**Comentarios, críticas y demás, pueden ponerlas en un review**_

_**Bye dattebayo!**_


	5. ¡No Puedo Perder!

_**Bueno aquí tienen el capítulo 05 del Fic espero les guste**_

_**De nuevo le doy las gracias a "YukihimeAsu" por su valiosa ayuda para que yo mejorara mi escritura y redacción y también seguí tu último consejo :D y espero te guste el capitulo**_

_**Lord of fantasy 27 gracias también por el apoyo o,o**_

_**Bueno sin más aquí el capitulo**_

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ DESCRITOS PERTENECEN A CAPCOM Y AL CREADOR DE ROCKMAN KEIJI INAFUNE**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dicen que el amor, y el deseo de proteger, te dan la fuerza necesaria para sobrellevar cualquier reto que aparezca en tu camino, pero… si te encontraras con alguien que tiene la misma convicción que tú… ¿ganarías? ¿Lo comprenderías?, nadie lo sabe… hasta que se encuentra con esa persona… tal y como a nuestros héroes… esta por ocurrirles.**_

_**Capitulo 05**_

_**¡Yo no puedo perder! Shooting Star Rockman vs Rockman. Exe**_

En la internet, frente a una puerta espacio temporal que lleva al escondite de Clockman, donde se encuentran tanto Roll como Harp Note, nuestros héroes tienen un combate por un mal entendido y ambos pelean con todo lo que tienen.

-¡Rockbuster!- gritan ambos

Entonces los disparos de los 2 chocan en el aire con una precisión increíble, disparan de manera consecutiva y todos los tiros chocan sin poder llegar a su oponente

-battle Chip Área Steal Slot in-

Netto introduce el chip al ver que su compañero no logra darle de ninguna manera a Subaru, y adquirir la enorme velocidad del chip Rockman se lanza sobre Subaru

-Battle card Área Eater-

Subaru al notar el aumento de velocidad de su enemigo también activa una carta que le aumenta la velocidad y ambos cuando están frente a frente activan lo siguiente

-Battle card Sword-

-Battle Chip Sword Slot In-

Ambos golpean su espada contra la del enemigo y una increíble fuerza se libera del impacto causando que parte del camino del internet sufra una leve cuarteadora

-maldición… es fuerte- dice Netto el cual no puede creer que alguien logre soportar el ataque de su netnavi

-(estos 2… son increíblemente buenos)- piensa Subaru

Entonces Rockman. Exe se gira levemente y trata de darle un golpe con la espada a Shooting Star Rockman, pero el mencionado se da cuenta y se agacha evitando el golpe de la espada y ambos la desactivan y se apuntan con el buster a quemarropa y ambos lanzan el disparo

-¡Rockbuster!-

Entonces ambos se dan y sus disparos son tan fuertes ambos vuelan algunos metros antes de caer de pie mientras se toman el pecho, donde ambos recibieron el tiro

-Netto-kun… este tipo… es fuerte…- menciona Rockman. Exe mientras lanza otro disparo a Subaru

-oye Subaru… ¿realmente pueden ser estos 2 tan fuerte como nosotros?- War-rock dice eso mientras Subaru dispara repeliendo los tiros de su rival

-Netto…- es lo único que dice Meiru al ver que el combate entre ambos está igualado

-esto no acaba aun, voy a dar todo lo que tengo…- menciona el chico el cual saca un par de chips de su bolsa

-Battle Chip Elec Sword Slot in-

Entonces el brazo izquierdo de Rockman. Exe adquiere la poderosa espada eléctrica

-Battle Chip ice Stage, Slot in-

Entonces el espacio debajo de Subaru se transforma en hielo, cosa que el joven nota

-diablos… van a…-

-¡toma esto!- grita Rockman. Exe

Entonces con su espada golpea el hielo, causando que la electricidad viaje a toda velocidad por dicho medio y golpee a Shooting Star Rockman el cual solo grita de dolor

-¡aaaaa!- entonces cae de rodillas

-Battle Chip Shot Gun Slot in-

Al introducir el Chip el Buster de Rockman. Exe se hace más poderoso y dice

-esto… se acabo- y lanza el disparo contra Subaru

-Battle…card… Fox…Fu-

Subaru dice eso justo cuando Rockman lanza el disparo y cuando le da el tiro, solo aparece un poco de humo y una leve hoja

-¿Qué?- dice Netto

-Battle Card…Heavy cannon- dice Subaru el cual esta a espalda de Rockman. Exe

Y lanza el poderoso disparo tomando por sorpresa tanto al netnavi como al operador

-¡GAH! – el golpe es fuerte y va a estrellarse contra el suelo

-¡Rockman!- grita Netto al ver que su compañero está tirado en el suelo

-(realmente, no quiero pelear con ellos… pero no me dejan opción)- piensa Subaru

-Netto… estoy bien…- dice Rockman. Exe mientras se pone de pie

-Rockman… Netto…- Meiru mira con frustración la pelea, y desde la pantalla observa a Shooting Star Rockman, y al ver sus ojos nota algo de frustración en ellos haciendo que la chica piense – (¿Por qué tiene esa mirada? Parece…que no quisiera pelear… pero lo hace por obligación)-

La chica es sacada de sus pensamientos escucha a Netto decir

-Battle Chip Cannon Slot In-

Entonces el brazo de Rockman se forma el cañón

-Battle card Cannon- dice secamente Subaru formando el cañón en sus manos

-¡Toma esto!- gritan ambos mientras lanzan el disparo

Cuando ambos tiros se encuentran a medio camino causan una explosión pequeña y eso lo aprovecha muy bien Rockman. Exe el cual se mueve veloz mente mientras su compañero introduce el siguiente chip

-Battle Chip Fumikomi Cross Slot In-

Subaru se intenta alejar del humo que se creó al chocar los ataques

-maldición…-

Entonces por detrás de Subaru, Rockman. Exe aparece y le da un poderoso golpe con su espada por la espalda

-GAH- Subaru va a estrellarse al suelo de nuevo

-Netto-Kun, ahora- grita Rockman. Exe

-bien… ¡Program Advance!- dice Netto mientras saca 3 Chips

-Battle Chip Cannon Slot in-

De nuevo se forma un cañón en la mano derecha de Rockman. Exe

-Battle Chip Hi Cannon Slot in-

El otro cañón se forma en la mano izquierda

-Battle Chip Giga Cannon Slot in-

Cuando introduce el 3er Chip los cañones comienza a brillar y se unen en uno solo, justo en ese momento Rockman Shooting Star se comienza a levantar del golpe que recibió y Voltea a ver a su rival y nota la poderosa arma en sus manos

-maldición… eso no podremos evitarlo- menciona Subaru

-¡pero podemos detenerlo!…Subaru usa un Noise Attack- dice War-Rock con apuro a su compañero

-Bien- contesta Subaru cuando escucha

-¡Giga Cannon!- gritan al mismo tiempo Netto y Rockman. Exe

Entonces el disparo sale a toda velocidad y es de gran tamaño Subaru al ver eso entonces rápidamente grita

-¡Battle card Atomic Blazer!- entonces comienza a reunir energía en el buster y finalmente lanza el poderoso ataque de fuego a toda potencia

-¿Qué? Es imposible- grita Netto al ver el ataque de su enemigo

Ambos poderes chocan a medio camino y la energía está fuerte que causa una enorme explosión que afecta a ambos Rockman, Subaru sale volando y recibe un poco de daño producto del ataque de Rockman. Exe y cae al suelo golpeándose la cabeza, mientras que Rockman. Exe también recibe algo de daño por parte del ataque de Subaru y cae al suelo también golpeándose la cabeza y arrastrándose un par de metros

-¡Rockman! ¿Estas bien?- pregunta Netto a su compañero

-gah… estoy bien Netto-kun- luego mira a su rival –es increíble…equiparo nuestro program advance, con su técnica… realmente es fuerte…-

-si… incluso creo que es más fuerte que Enzan y Blues…- menciona Netto con frustración

-si… pero no voy a dejar que me gane… tengo que salvar a Roll…- contesta el netnavi

-si… tienes razón Rockman- contesta Netto

Mientras ellos tienen esa conversación nuestro otro héroe tiene la suya también

-¿Subaru estas bien?- pregunta su compañero AM

-Si…gah… pero ese poder fue increíble… si no usaba el Atomic Blazer nos hubiera derrotado con eso... Hikari Netto… realmente él y su netnavi son de respeto- menciona Subaru

-¿Por qué dice eso?- pregunta su compañero alienígena

-bueno… cuando hacia mi tarea leí sobre Hikari Netto… y en su biografía aparecía que él fue campeón mundial de las netbattle… hasta los 18 años…gano el torneo mundial 7 veces seguidas, hasta que se retiro-

-vaya… así que peleamos contra los mejores de esta época, je… con razón esto es más difícil de lo que pensé, incluso por momentos creo que estoy peleando contra Misora y Harp, se niegan a rendirse a todo momento como ellas- menciona el AM y Subaru al escuchar eso sonríe y dice

-vaya…tienes razón, solo ellas 2 y Burai… nos han puesto en aprietos…- entonces añade con convicción –y no puedo dejar que me gane, tengo que salvarla-

Entonces el joven se pone de pie al igual que el netnavi

-¿Qué no piensa rendirse?- dice Netto con algo de frustración y desesperación al ver que Subaru se pone de pie

Meiru, observa de nuevo a Subaru, y sigue viendo en su cara esa tristeza y frustración y entonces decide hablar

-¡ya basta…deben detenerse los 3!…- grita Meiru

-¿pero qué estás diciendo Meiru?- pregunta Netto asombrado

-Meiru-chan… él se llevo a Roll, tengo que derrotarlo… para poder verla otra vez- menciona Rockman poniendo una cara similar a la de Subaru

-Netto, Rockman… y Shooting Star Rockman, yo veo en tu rostro que realmente no quieres pelear, quieres evitar lastimar a la gente si es necesario… por favor detente, y explícanos que es lo que está pasando…- menciona Meiru con un aire de tristeza

Subaru al escuchar las palabras de Meiru de nuevo tiene esa sensación, la misma sensación que le produce al escuchar a su amiga Misora, una calma y paz enorme, pero eso solo motiva al joven a decir lo siguiente con una decisión en su voz que hace todos queden en shock

-Quisiera evitar esta pelea, realmente lo quisiera de todo corazón, pero yo no puedo detenerme aquí, yo no puedo dejar que más gente se meta en esto… tengo que hacer esto por mi mismo…-

-así que… no te vas a detener ni por las palabras de Meiru- menciona Netto

-no… no puedo hacerlo, tengo algo que hacer y será a cualquier precio…-

-eso que tienes que hacer ¿tiene que ver con Roll?- pregunta Rockman. Exe

-si… pero como ya mencione antes, no puedo permitir que más gente se meta en esto…-

-lo siento…pero yo tengo que ayudar a mi amiga… así que- entonces alza el buster y añade –tengo que vencerte…- dice Rockman. Exe

-ya veo… no tengo más opción que pelear contigo hasta el final- contesta Subaru mientras alza su buster y comienza a reunir energía

-¡Rockbuster!- gritan ambos a la vez y de nuevo se lanzan al ataque

Tras el impacto del disparo, ambos se lanzan el uno sobre el otro

-Battle chip Fire Sword Slot in-

En el brazo de Rockman. Exe aparece una poderosa espada de fuego, al ver eso Subaru dice

-Battle card Fire Slash-

Entonces el brazo de Shooting star se manifiesta una espada de fuego también, entonces ambos cruzan espadas de nuevo y logran golpearse el uno al otro

-gah…- es el quejido que lanza Rockman. Exe

-kuh - es el que lanza Subaru

-Battle Chip Aqua Sword Slot in-

-Battle card Aqua Slash-

Ahora ambos se lanzan el uno al otro golpeándose con una espada del tipo agua causando que ambos queden empapados y dañados por el golpe que se dieron ambos en el pecho

-Battle Chip Elec Sword Slot in-

-Battle card Elec Slash

Ambos lanzan otra vez un golpe ahora con espadas eléctricas y como ambos se encuentran empapados por el ataque anterior sufren una poderosa descarga eléctrica

-GAH- Rockman. Exe cae de Rodillas

-Kuh…GAH- Shooting Star Rockman también cae de Rodillas

-battle Chip Thunderbolt, Slot in-

Una poderosa bola de energía eléctrica aparece en la mano de Rockman. Exe el cual se recupera rápidamente y le da con ella Subaru el cual grita de dolor otra vez,

-Battle card… Flash Strike X-

Entonces con una lanza logra golpear a Rockman. Exe causando que también grite de dolor de nuevo y finalmente ambos se alejan respirando agitadamente

-gah…ha… ¿Qué acaso no piensa rendirse?- menciona Subaru

-gah…ha… están bueno como nosotros… piensa estrategias igual de buenas que Netto…- dice Rockman. Exe con un evidente cansancio en su voz

-Rockman… ¡Programan advance!-

Entonces Netto saca otros 3 chips diferentes y comienza a introducirlos en su Pet

-Battle Chip Hell Burner 1 slot in-

Una poderosa arma de fuego aparece en la mano izquierda de Rockman

-Battle Chip Hell Burner 2 slot in-

Ahora parece en la derecha

-Battle chip Hell Burner 3 slot in-

Finalmente las 3 armas se combinan en otra y ahora Subaru esta mas que listo

-Subaru…- menciona War-Rock

- lo sé… déjamelo a mi-

El chico busca en su v-hunter la battle card cuando escucha

-¡programan Advance Wide Burner!-

Entonces una poderosa corriente de fuego se dirige a Subaru el cual activa la battle card

-Battle Card… Dynamic Wave-

Entonces el chico reúne energía en sus piernas y justo cuando la gran llamarada esta por cubrirlo, lanza 3 poderosas olas de agua las cuales al chocar con la técnica de Rockman. Exe crean una enorme cantidad de vapor en al aire

-Battle Chip ThunderBolt Slot in-

-Battle Card Voltic eye X –

Ambos lanzan un ataque eléctrico aprovechando el vapor (que como recordamos aun sigue siendo agua) crea una enorme descarga eléctrica y ambos reciben el poderoso impacto y caen cae al suelo electrocutados

-¡Rockman! – Grita Netto al ver a su netnavi en el suelo

-Subaru… ¡reacciona!- grita War-Rock

Ambos guerreros se ponen de pie lentamente pero visiblemente agotados

-gah…ha…- estoy bien

Dicen ambos a la vez y Meiru ve pero con terror como ambos se rehúsan a mantenerse en el suelo

-¡paren…detengan esto!- grita Meiru

-maldición ni siquiera ese program advance función…- Netto parece no escuchar a Meiru y añade –Rockman… ¿todavía puedes pelear?

-si Netto-kun…gah- el netnavi cae de rodillas, pero pronto se pone de pie –si… por favor envía el siguiente chip pronto

-Subaru… ¿te encuentras bien? Ese golpe fue muy duro- dice War-Rock

-si…gah… estoy bien- el chico se tambalea un poco pero logra mantener la compostura y añade –tenemos que terminar esto pronto.

Mientras tanto, alguien disfruta muchísimo el combate con una risa diabólica en su cara y además de eso sentando entre "Roll y Misora" dice

-jajaja Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso… ¿no lo creen?- eso ultimo lo dice de manera sarcástica mientras les habla a las 2 jóvenes las cuales por el estado en que se encuentran no pueden, moverse y supuesta mente ni sentir nada

-je…jajaja… vaya no sabía que "el amor te diera tanta fuerza" (de nuevo con sarcasmo en la voz) se niegan a caer, y eso es lo más divertido, veamos "quien siente más amor por su chica…" aunque… "yo me quedare con ambas…y (luego otra pantalla parece frente a el) contigo- termina su frase al ver a Meiru con las manos en el pecho mirando el combate de los Rockman.

- de lo que no se da cuenta Clockman, es que de alguna manera Misora y Roll, "si están viendo la pelea" y ambas están confundidas

-(Subaru… por favor detente… si sigues así…)- piensa Misora, pero muy apenas y puede hacerlo por la enorme energía que la rodea

-(Rock…man… no… pelees si sigues así…)- piensa roll y ambas finalmente terminan su pensamiento con las mismas palabras

-(van a morir…)-

Rockman. Exe respira agitadamente mientras Netto observa los 3 chips quee tiene en la mano y piensa

-(es el program advance más poderoso que tengo…si lo uso ahora… Rockman…)-

El chico pone cara de frustración al ver que su amigo esta disparándole a Subaru, el cual contesta igual pero ahora los tiros no se detienen el uno contra el otro, si no que pasan de lado ambos y le dan a sus objetivos Subaru cae de rodillas al igual que Rockman, ambos ya no están en condiciones de resistir mas la pelea

-gah…ha… tengo que acabar esto pronto…- menciona Subaru a su amigo alienígena y añade –pero… no quiero destruir a Rockman. Exe-

-¿de qué hablas Subaru?- al escuchar las palabras de Subaru, War-Rock pone más atención de lo habitual

-el… es como yo… el solo está intentando ayudar a su amiga… pero yo no puedo dejar entre a ese lugar… Clockman es muy peligroso, y podría matarlo si no va bien preparado, nosotros si podemos luchar contra Clockman, tenemos la tecnología de la Dra Goodall… por eso no quiero pelee, pero… él se ve tan determinado- el chico mira a Rockman. Exe el cual se empieza a poner de pie y también respira de manera agitada y añade –por eso no quiero destruirlo…-

-Subaru, entiendo tus razones, cuando vi a ese netnavi, y al escuchar a su compañero, también entendí sus razones para pelear con nosotros, pero piénsalo Subaru, si te contienes aquí y ahora, no podrás salvar a Misora… puede que no vuelvas a verla…- War-Rock dice eso ultimo para motivar a Subaru a lo cual el chico contesta

-tienes…razón-.

-Rockman… voy a enviarte nuestro program advance más poderoso… ¿crees poder soportarlo?- pregunta Netto con indecisión

-Netto-Kun… realmente ese Rockman… no quiere que nos metamos en esto… pero ya estamos dentro del asunto, yo no puedo dejar que Roll-chan desaparezca así como así… y si es necesario, tengo que derrotar a "Shooting Star Rockman" se que Roll me está esperando… no puedo fallarle, envíalo Netto-kun… envía la "Dream Sword"- añade finalmente Rockman con una voz muy cansada

-Rockman…bien… en ese caso…- y cuando Netto va a empezar a introducir los Chips Meiru lo detiene del brazo y le dice

-ya basta Netto… si siguen así no se que vaya a sucederle a Rockman… detente por favor- con los ojos llorosos

Entonces Netto está por contestarle cuando Rockman le dice a Meiru

-Meiru Chan agradezco tu preocupación, pero Roll significa mucho para mí, es mi mejor amiga, la amiga que yo hubiera querido tener si hubiera podido vivir en el mundo real, por eso… es por eso que voy a dar todo lo que tengo… así que…Netto… ¡program advance!-. Grita finalmente y el grito lo escucha Subaru

-Rockman. Exe… así que así serán las cosas- entonces Subaru busca un Noise attack en su V-Hunter

-Meiru… perdóname pero Rockman ha tomado su decisión… y aunque me duela la voy a respetar…como su hermano que soy- el chico entonces se suelta de las manos de Meiru y grita

-¡program Advance!- y entonces introduce el primer chip –Battle Chip Sword Slot in-

El brazo derecho de Rockman toma la forma de espada

-Battle Chip Wide Sword Slot in-

Ahora el brazo izquierdo toma la forma de espada

-Battle Chip… (Netto duda un momento al introducir el chip) Long Sword Slot in-

Finalmente la poderosa espada de energía se manifiesta frente a Rockman. Exe el cual la toma con las manos cosa que Subaru y War-Rock ven

-esa cosa es lo mismo que usaron para vencer al netnavi con el que peleaban- menciona War-Rock

-una…espada…bien… Battle card… Thunderbolt… Blade-

Entonces una poderosa energía se manifiesta frente a Shooting Star Rockman y comienza a tomar la forma de una enorme espada la cual en lugar de una cuchilla tiene una poderosa energía eléctrica que simula el filo de la espada

-Berserker no Ken- _**(notas de autor eso significa espada Berserker…)**_

El joven la toma y jadeando del cansancio al igual que Rockman. Exe gritan al mismo tiempo

-YO NO PUEDO PERDER-

Y ambos se lanzan el uno contra el otro finalmente ambos Rockman están cerca y lanzan el sablazo con sus respectivas espadas y cuando ambas chocan, una poderosa energía se libera causando un enorme destello el cual enceguece a Meiru, Netto y Clockman

-vaya…se atacaron con todo…jajajaja- sonríe y ríe maniáticamente Clockman

-ROCKMAAAAAAAAN- gritan tanto Netto como Meiru, y justo cuando su grito termina una poderosa explosión ocurre

-¿Qué es eso?- varios netnavis que están cerca ven la poderosa explosión, y todos salen volando cuando la enorme fuerza expansiva los alcanza –gah…pero ¿Qué demonios sucedió?-.

Finalmente tras la enorme explosión y que el brillo terminase ambos, Netto y Meiru, observan la pantalla y ven que su amigo Rockman. Exe se encuentran en un lugar diferente, cabe decir que esta tirado en el suelo y comienza a abrir los ojos

-Netto-kun…- entonces el netnavi se pone de pie a duras penas

-Rockman… ¿estás bien?- pregunta Netto

-si… pero…gah…- y cae de rodillas mientras dice –necesito descansar un momento…-

_**(notas de autor: aquí recomiendo escuchen la siguiente canción .com/watch?v=Gmm4Rr1jnSo si son fans de Rockman seguro la encontraran apropiada para esta área… recuerden es de la pagina youtube, agreguen el resto).**_

Entonces el Netnavi mira en todas direcciones y lo único que ve son millares de relojes volando en todas direcciones, y un enorme camino que también está cubierto de relojes entonces el netnavi intenta comprender que es lo que está sucediendo cuando Netto le pregunta

-¿Dónde está Shooting Star Rockman?-

Entonces Rockman comienza a buscar a su rival y no logra verlo por ninguna parte

-no lo veo… aun así… ¿Qué demonios es este lugar?- dice Rockman asombrado de ver Relojes volando en todas direcciones

-ni idea… pero…-

-entonces Meiru se asombra al ver algo a lo lejos

-Netto, Rockman, miren por allí-

Entonces el chico mira la pantalla y lo que ve al fondo, pero muy lejos es en apariencia…

-ROLL- grita Rockman de manera muy fuerte, y entonces nota que a un lado de ella se encuentra otra chica

-¿Quién es ella?- se pregunta Rockman el cual recupera un poco las fuerzas y comienza a acercarse al área donde se encuentran ambas, pero cada paso que da parece que se alejan

-¿pero qué demonios es esto?- se pregunta Netto al ver por la pantalla lo que ocurre cuando su netnavi camina en esa área

Meiru ve detenidamente a la joven que se encuentra al lado de Roll y comienza a sacar conclusiones

-oye Netto… esa chica… ¿no crees que tal vez el otro Rockman la está buscando a ella?- la joven apunta a Harp Note y entonces Netto la observa

-pero que linda es…- menciona Netto y Meiru al oír eso se queda en silencio y Netto añade – es tan bonita, como tú y Roll…- dice finalmente haciendo que Meiru se asombre ante lo que acaba de decir su amigo

-Netto-kun… ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta Rockman y el chico añade

-tenemos que sacar a Roll y esa chica de allí, no sé qué es lo que realmente quería Shooting Star Rockman, pero no podemos dejar a esa chica allí-

-bien Netto-kun ahora mismo me pongo a…-

Pero entonces Rockman sienten una presencia abrumadora

-Netto… alguien me está observando- dice el netnavi y añade –es la misma persona que nos estuvo vigilando en la tarde

-¿Qué?- pregunta Netto y Meiru al oír eso de Rockman y ver su nerviosismo pregunta

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-

Entonces la pantalla de la PC de Meiru comienza a distorsionarse y no pueden ver nada

-Rockman… ¡Rockman!- grita Netto al no poder observar nada

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Rockman. Exe al abrirse un portal frente a el

-jejeje… jajaja- ríe maniáticamente Clockman y entonces haciendo una reverencia le dice al netnavi –mi nombre es Clockman… el amo del tiempo-

-Clockman… y ¿qué demonios quieres conmigo?-

-jejeje… jajaja estas siendo una gran molestia… y no puedo dejar que sigas interfiriendo… no sé si le ganaste o no al otro Rockman… pero ahora que estas aquí, y tu compañero no puedo ayudarte a pelear puedo hacer (entonces extiende la mano) ¡esto… time Freeze!-

Entonces una poderosa energía rodea al netnavi

-gah… que es…es…to…- el netnavi intenta moverse con todas sus fuerzas pero no logra hacerlo y finalmente termina por quedarse completamente quieto

-je…jajajaja… que fácil fue derrotarte… como lo pensé "ambos Rockman son basura a mi lado"…je…jajajaja- entonces abre un portal espacio tiempo y entrando en el dice

-ahora… tengo que ir por mi siguiente objetivo…Meiru Sakurai… -mientras se relame el labio superior y desaparece en el portal

Entonces en la pantalla de la PC de Meiru aparece de nuevo la imagen y ambos chicos al ver eso dicen

-¡Rockman!- pero ven que está quieto

-¿Rockman?... ¿Rockman?- pregunta Netto cada vez más nervioso

-Rockman… ¡Rockman!- grita Netto

-ROCKMANNNNNN-

Meiru al ver que Rockman está sin moverse solo dice

-no… ¿pero qué paso?-

Entonces Netto dice

-Plug Out- e intenta sacar a Rockman pulsando un botón en su pet pero no puede

-maldición… MALDICION… ROCKMAN…- grita Netto con frustración.

(_**Aquí pueden quitar la música)**_

_**Mientras todo eso ocurría en la red sucedía otra cosa.**_

-gah…- Subaru comienza a levantarse

-¿oye Subaru estas bien?- pregunta el AM

-si… estoy bien…gah, aunque el impacto fue muy poderoso…-

-si… la fuerza que se libero de las espadas fue impresionante…- añade el AM

Entonces Subaru por fin logra ponerse de pie y mira en todas direcciones

-¿Dónde está Rockman. Exe?-

Se pregunta el joven y entonces el AM contesta

-Subaru… el entro en ese agujero espacio tiempo que abrimos, cuando las espadas chocaron, salimos disparados y el cayo dentro de esa cosa-

Entonces el chico corre en dirección a donde se supone que debería estar el acceso al escondite de Clockman, y usando el reloj de nuevo intentan abrir el portal, pero no funciona

-maldición… ¿Qué demonios ocurrió?- piensa Subaru entonces de alguna extraña manera su V-Hunter detecta una señal

-¿pero qué?- entonces el joven abre el display del V-hunter y observa de manera impresionante como Rockman. Exe está parado frente a Clockman

-maldición… ¡maldición!- entonces ve impotente como el netnavi con el que acaba de pelear es congelado veloz mente por el maniático de Clockman

-¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto?- menciona Subaru el cual ve como Clockman desaparece y finalmente entra en un portal espacio tiempo y la transmisión en su v-hunter se corta

-¿Cómo fue que pudimos ver esto?- se pregunta el AM

-interferencia…seguro logramos captar la señal que se envía de Rockman. Exe al Pet de Netto… por eso vimos lo que sucedió…-

-¿y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunta War-Rock entonces el chico dice

-creo… que tenemos que ir a hablar con Netto, y Meiru de lo que acaba de suceder…

-¿estás seguro de esto Subaru?- pregunta War-Rock con visible asombro

-es mi culpa que a Rockman le sucediera esto… y ahora ya es imposible que den marcha atrás… primero Misora… luego esa netnavi Roll, y ahora… Rockman. Exe… ¡tenemos que ayudarles!- Grita Subaru

-bien en ese caso… regresos a la computadora de esa chica "Meiru" por allí podremos salir y hablar con ellos 2 cara a cara

-bien…vamos- entonces Subaru comienza a correr en dirección a donde se encuentra el acceso a la PC de Meiru.

Mientras, tanto Netto sigue por todo los medios intentado hacer plug Out y sacar a Rockman de ese lugar en donde se encuentra, sin éxito alguno

-maldición… no funciona- entonces el chico deja de aplastar los botones de la PC y añade –es como si se hubiera congelado… pero si ese fuera el caso podría retirarlo, pero ni siquiera eso puedo hacer… maldición… ¡maldición!- entonces Netto se pone de pie y golpea con un puño una de las paredes del cuarto

-Rockman… perdóname ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?- grita Netto

Meiru sigue mirando la computadora y ve que Rockman sigue paralizado

-Netto… Rockman… ¿Por qué está pasando todo esto?- se pregunta la joven y en ese mismo instante un gran destello comienza a salir de la PC

-Netto… mira- dice la joven con asombro

Entonces el chico voltea y ve que la PC brilla con un color azul intenso

-¿Qué demonios está pasando ahora?- se pregunta el joven

En ese mismo momento la luz se hace más intensa y finalmente cuando termina el brillo y ambos chicos pueden volver a mirar, se asombran de lo que ven frente a la PC

-¿Qué? ¡Tu!- grita Netto con un asombro increíble

-eres… "Shooting Star Rockman"- dice Meiru con asombro

-si… soy yo- dice el joven el cual da unos cuantos pasos y permite que Meiru y Netto se pongan juntos

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Netto con hostilidad -¿Cómo pudiste salir del mundo de la internet? Los netnavis no pueden hacer eso

-Netto… deja que Hable… el no es una persona malvada, yo lo sé, yo lo siento, siento que es una persona muy amable- dice la joven

-Meiru-chan…- dice Netto con asombro entonces War-Rock piensa

-(la ondas…la amplitud de onda cerebral que emite ese chico… es parecida… no… ¡es igual que la de Subaru!... ¿Cómo es posible esto?)- el AM sigue pensando cuando Subaru le habla a Netto

-yo… bueno Gracias por confiar en mi Meiru… como les dije antes, este es un asunto muy difícil de explicar, pero parece que ya no puedo mantenerlos al margen, sobre todo después de lo que le paso a tu compañero- dice Subaru

-¿Qué le paso a Rockman?- pregunta Netto con suma preocupación

-el fue atacado por ser que se hace llamar "Clockman" ese sujeto es muy peligroso, fui derrotado por él 200 años en el futuro- menciona Subaru de manera bastante frustrada

-¿Qué?... ¿200 años en el futuro?- dice Netto y la chica al ver los ojos de Subaru el cual de una extraña manera se sume en sus pensamientos dice

-esa chica que vimos… tenía un vestido rosa y parecía que tenía una guitarra azul en su espalda… ¿es la chica que estas buscando no es así?- dice Meiru, la cual trata de mantener la compostura al oír que el joven que está parado frente a ella viene del futuro

-si… ella es una amiga muy preciada para mi… se llama Hibiki Misora…- dice Subaru con tristeza

Netto sale de su asombro al ver la tristeza del joven que está parado frente a él y entonces pregunta

-Si lo que dices es cierto ¿Cómo es que llegaste a esta época?- Netto hace que Subaru salga de sus pensamientos y contesta

-ese tipo llamado "Clockman" de alguna manera es capaz de controlar el espacio tiempo… el llego 200 años en el futuro, y comenzó a atacarnos, en un momento llegue a pensar que el me quería a mí, pero entonces me di cuenta que su objetivo realmente era "Misora" (al decir el nombre de la chica Subaru aprieta los puños fuertemente cosas que tanto Meiru como Netto notan) perdí… no pude hacer nada para proteger a mi amiga, y ese tipo se la llevo… por eso estoy aquí, vine a salvarla a cualquier precio… ella es todo para mi, ella… yo le debo mucho a ella, por eso quiero salvarla

Entonces Netto y Meiru se quedan en silencio y comienza a entender todo, que aunque es algo confuso para ellos, ya tienen una idea de por qué peleo contra ellos

-si es el caso ¿Por qué peleaste con Rockman?- pregunta Meiru

-porque no quería nadie más terminara lastimado, al ver que ustedes están en peligro, intente persuadirlos y alejarlos de este asunto, Clockman no es un oponente ordinario, no pude hacer nada contra él en mi época- dice con frustración Subaru

-(no pudo hacer nada contra el… ¿tan poderoso es ese tal Clockman?)- piensa Meiru

-Bueno, ese tipo se llevo a la netnavi de mi amiga, yo vine aquí tratando de encontrarla, cuando checamos la computadora vimos una imagen tuya y Rockman y yo creímos que tú fuiste el que se llevo a Roll, Meiru fue la única que dudo de eso y ahora que sabemos lo que está ocurriendo yo me siento mal… tanto por ti como por mi amigo Rockman…- dice Netto con tristeza

-todo esto fue un mal entendido, debemos pensar que hacer ahora que saben la verdad- dice War-Rock desde el brazo de Subaru

-¡aaaaaa!- grita Netto al oír la voz del AM

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta War-Rock

-¿tu brazo puede hablar?- pregunta Meiru con algo de terror

Entonces Subaru dice

-no, lo que pasa es que el es War-Rock, es un amigo de otro planeta- dice Subaru con naturalidad

-¿de otro Planeta?- pregunta Netto con asombro y añade -¿Cómo es que esta unido a ti?-

-es difícil de explicar… pero él es un ser hecho de ondas electromagnéticas, al unirme yo con él es cuando formamos a "Shooting Star Rockman"- dice Subaru

-ya veo… entonces tu eres el huésped y él es el que te da la fuerza- dice Meiru

-algo así jovencita, pero no solo es eso, también se necesita que la persona con la que me uno tenga una frecuencia mental similar a la mía- dice el AM

-ya veo… entonces no puedes unirte a quien sea- dice la joven

-sí, lo has entendido muy rápido… eres una chica inteligente-

-¿eh? ¿Amplitud de ondas? ¿Fusión? ¿Huésped? No entiendo nada de eso- menciona Netto

A Subaru a pesar de la situación le sale una gotita en la cabeza pero escucha la respuesta de Netto

-pero lo que si entiendo es que tienen que confiar el uno en el otro para logar la fusión… así como yo confía en Rockman y el confía en mi…- y luego sonríe

Entonces Subaru al verlo sonreír piensa

-(¿realmente él será el que inicie la investigación en las ondas electromagnéticas?)- pero es sacado de su pensamiento cuando Meiru pregunta

-entonces… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dice la joven con curiosidad

-Subaru… Hoshikawa Subaru… y tu eres Meiru Sakurai y el es Hikari Netto… ¿no es así?-

Los chicos asienten y entonces Netto se acerca a Subaru y le extiende la mano

-es un gusto conocerte… Subaru y a ti también War-Rock-

Entonces Subaru extiende su mano y tomando la de Netto se saludan y dice

-el placer es mi…ahora… tenemos que pensar en una forma de sacar a Rockman. Exe… si los 2 trabajos en equipo podremos derrotar a Clockman-

-tienes razón… ¿pero como haremos eso?- piensa Netto

-tenemos que encontrar otro acceso a esa zona, donde Clockman tiene a los 3 atrapados… debe habar una distorsión espacio tiempo en algún lugar-

Entonces Meiru pregunta

-¿Qué es una distorsión espacio tiempo?-

War-Rock contesta eso

-es una alteración del tiempo, cuando una de esas distorsiones aparece todos los relojes del lugar dejan de funcionar, porque el tiempo se hace "nulo" no avanza, es por eso que al entrar en una distorsión de ese tipo puedes viajar en el tiempo- dice War-rock

-si… eso es cierto, aun en el futuro no logramos saber mucho de ellas… - dice Subaru complementando la explicación de su amigo

-no entiendo nada de esto…- dice Netto

Eso causa que de nuevo a Subaru le salga una gotita en la cabeza pero Meiru entonces dice

-ya entiendo… los relojes se paran cuando eso ocurre, es porque los tiempos se mezclan entre sí- la joven se asombra de lo que están explicándole

-exacto Meiru, por eso se paran los relojes…-

Subaru entonces muestra el aparato que la Dra. le dio en el futuro y explica

-este aparato me permite localizar las distorsiones espacio temporales, pero tiene un rango muy corto, por eso tengo estarme moviendo por diferentes lugar para tratar de localizar a Clockman… solo tuve éxito cuando ataco tu PC y se llevo a Roll, pero ahora no tengo ninguna idea de dónde buscar-

Los 3 chicos y el Alíen se quedan en silencio y entonces Netto de pronto grita

-¡ah! ¡Ya se! ¡Ya sé donde esta una distorsión de esas!- dice Netto con emoción

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio lo sabes?- pregunta Meiru, como dudando de la deducción de su amigo

-si… en la casa de Dekao… tuvimos que pelear con Gutsman ¿recuerdas? Ese tal Clockman, debió ir a allí y manipularlo- dice Netto

-es cierto… ¡tienes razón!- dice Meiru también con algo de emoción

-si eso es cierto, entonces la distorsión espacio temporal debe estar allí aun- menciona Subaru y añade –pero desgraciadamente no puedo salir a la calle así… seguramente la gente se preguntaría que pasa o se asustaría – termina explicando Subaru

-bien…en ese caso ¿puedes entrar a mi PET?- pregunta Netto y añade –así podríamos ir tu y yo a la casa de Dekao y averiguar si lo que está allí es una distorsión de espacio tiempo-

-¿entrar en tu Pet?- entonces Subaru lo piensa un momento y añade –soy un ser de ondas EM en estos momentos, así que supongo que puedo entrar en el sin ningún problema-

Entonces Netto sonríe y dice

-Subaru… digo "Shooting Star Rockman"…-

Subaru lo interrumpe y dice

-llámame Subaru… Hikari Netto-

-entonces tu llámame solamente Netto- sonríe el chico

-bien… Netto… entonces llévame a la casa de tu amigo Dekao-

Entonces Subaru antes de desaparecer en una luz azul le dice a Meiru

-muchas gracias…por tus palabras, cuando dijiste que habían arrancado algo de mi corazón, tenias razón, y al escucharte de alguna forma me sentí mejor… gracias Meiru, confía en mí y en Netto, salvaremos a Roll y a Rockman…-

Entonces termina por desvanecerse y entrar en el Pet y Netto añade a lo dicho por Subaru

-también salvaremos a tu amiga Misora… ella debe significar mucho para ti…-

Subaru al oír eso sonríe desde el pet y añade

-Gracias… Netto… Meiru… ¡vamos!- grita el joven

-Meiru chan… quédate aquí, volveré pronto, voy a salvar a Rockman, y después de eso Subaru y yo…-

Ambos chicos dicen

-¡vamos a Derrotar a Clockman!-

La chica sonríe y dice

-cuídense ambos…aquí los voy a estar esperando-

Y entonces Netto sale de la habitación de Meiru a toda velocidad y la chica se queda pensando

-(ellos 2… Netto… Subaru… se parecen muchísimo… el uno al otro…)-

Mientras que War-Rock piensa

-(esa chica… también tiene una amplitud de onda similar a la de Misora… ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es posible eso?...)-

Esos son los pensamientos de War-Rock entonces Netto dice

-prepárate… Clockman vamos a salvar a Rockman…- y Subaru añade

-y después vamos a derrotarte y salvaremos a Harp Note y Roll…-.

Y ambos se lanzan en camino a casa de Dekao

"_**dos jóvenes… con el mismo propósito, salvar a las personas que quieren… ¿existe acaso una razón más poderosa que una a ambos? No lo creo… ahora es cuando el destino sigue moviendo con sus hilos a estos jóvenes, que desean con todo su corazón, salvar a Misora, Harp, Roll y Rockman. exe".**_

_**FINAL DEL CAPITULO 05 **_

_**

* * *

****Bueno espero les gustara el combate lo trate de hacer de una manera convincente y espero lo imaginaran y lo disfrutaran**_

_**Bueno el equipo "Netto y Subaru" se ha formado y ahora toca ir por Rockman. Exe**_

_**Bueno espero les siga gustando esta historia**_

_**Saludos Dattebayo!**_


	6. Nuestra Determinacion

_**Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy, espero les guste y bueno ya saben cualquier duda o comentario me dicen por un review**_

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ DESCRITOS PERTENECEN A CAPCOM Y AL CREADOR DE ROCKMAN "KEIJI INAFUNE"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**EL Deseo de Proteger, es una de las motivaciones más poderosas para luchar, tal vez si todos tuviéramos un poco de ese deseo, seriamos fuertes, tan fuertes como el par de jóvenes que sin importar las circunstancias, piensan luchar… hasta que logren triunfar.**_

_**Capitulo 06**_

_**Nuestra Determinación**_

Hikari Netto corre a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose a la casa de su amigo Dekao, ahora todo empieza tener sentido para él, conoció a Subaru Hoshikawa y ahora ambos héroes están trabajando en equipo para intentar salvar a las chicas, pero primero su objetivo es ayudar a Rockman. Exe el cual se encuentra atrapado en el espacio temporal que creo Clockman, mientras el joven corre un pensativo alienígena sigue intentando comprender que es lo que está sucediendo, ya que su descubrimiento aparentemente no es poca cosa… al menos para el.

-(maldición… no lo entiendo… ¿Cómo es posible que Netto tenga la misma frecuencia cerebral que Subaru?, emite EXACTAMENTE las mismas ondas… y también ¿Por qué Meiru tiene la misma frecuencia que Misora?, no lo entiendo…)- War-Rock sigue pensando en eso cuando su compañero Subaru decide preguntarle

-oye War-Rock ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado demasiado callado desde que salimos de la casa de Meiru- Subaru habla en voz baja para que Netto no lo escuche

-Subaru- dice War-Rock y luego prosigue con una voz baja también – es que pasa algo raro aquí- menciona el AM

-¿de qué estás hablando amigo?- pregunta Subaru con curiosidad

-bueno…es que… ese chico… Hikari Netto, y Tu… tienen la misma frecuencia cerebral… emiten las mismas ondas- dice War-Rock con algo de asombro

-¿Qué? Pero se supone que eso es imposible…- menciona Subaru asombrado de lo que acaba de escuchar de su amigo

-aaa… así es, todos los seres tenemos una frecuencia cerebral diferente, incluso hasta los gemelos tienen una frecuencia similar, pero nunca igual… pero tu… y ese chico tienen la misma frecuencia… es algo raro…- menciona el AM y añade -¿no eres descendiente de ese Netto?- pregunta con curiosidad el AM

-no… War-Rock no lo soy, mi familia es de otra parte de Japón, y jamás me han mencionado o dicho que yo desciendo de Netto… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- la pregunta final va con algo de inquietud

-es que esto no tiene sentido alguno… además, esa chica Meiru, emite la misma frecuencia que Misora…exactamente igual…sin ninguna diferencia-

Eso último hace que a Subaru se le congele el rostro, y luego grita

-¡Que! ¿Enserio?-

Netto escucha el grito de Subaru y sacando el Pet de su protector pregunta

-¿pasa algo Subaru?- dice Netto con su típica cara

-no…no pasa nada Netto…- dice Subaru controlándose un poco ya sigue impresionado de lo dicho por su amigo AM

-aa ya veo… ya casi llegamos a casa de Dekao 2 minutos mas- dice Netto

-entendido Netto- contesta Subaru

Entonces el chico guarda su Pet y Subaru le pregunta a War-Rock en voz baja

-si eso es cierto... entonces ¿Por qué crees que tengamos la misma frecuencia?- dice con mucha curiosidad

-no tengo idea Subaru… es la primera vez que veo un caso así… necesitaría hablar con Harp, ella tal vez tenga alguna explicación a todo esto…- el AM se queda en silencio y luego añade – por ahora olvida eso Subaru, tenemos que salvara Rockman primero-

-si… tienes razón…- contesta el chico

Pasan un par de minutos y entonces finalmente Netto, llega a la casa de Dekao, Netto toma un poco de aire agachándose y colocando su mano izquierda en la rodilla del mismo lado y dice

-bien…ya…estamos…aquí…aaa que cansado…estoy…-

Subaru solo sonríe levemente mientras una gotita sale y se pregunta

-(¿realmente él será el genio que descubra las ondas EM?... cada vez hasta dudo de lo que dice lo que leí…)- mas luego añade –bien…tenemos que entrar-

Entonces Netto tras tomar aire camina hacia la puerta de la casa de su amigo Dekao y toca el timbre, entonces se escucha un grito que dice "ya voy" luego se escucha que alguien corre y finalmente Dekao abre la puerta

-¿Netto? ¿Qué haces aquí? Bueno, como sea justo iba a buscarte a ti- dice Dekao con un tono de sorpresa

-Dekao, por favor, necesito entrar a tu cuarto, es una emergencia… se llevaron a Roll…- dice Netto con preocupación

-¿Qué? ¡La raptaron!... como a Gutsman… dice que no recuerda nada y que de pronto estaba frente a Rockman… ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- pregunta el chico con algo de angustia, cosa nada normal en alguien como Dekao

-vamos, déjame entrar Dekao y allí te explicare todo lo que está pasando- dice Netto

Entonces Dekao se hace a lado y deja pasar a su amigo, ambos suben las escaleras a la habitación del joven Dekao y finalmente entra, Netto saca su Pet y así Subaru puede ver el desastre que tiene Dekao en su habitación, al chico y a War-Rock les salen unas gotitas (una en el brazo y otra en la cabeza de Subaru) mientras ambos dicen a la vez

-este chico me recuerda a Gonta…-

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- pregunta Dekao

-Subaru… ¿puedes salir? Dekao es un chico de confianza puedes creer en él- dice con calma Netto

-si… de acuerdo Netto-

-¿Subaru? ¿Quién es Subaru?- pregunta un confundido Dekao

Entonces un intenso brillo sale del Pet asustando a Dekao el cual pone sus manos en la cara y finalmente cuando el destello termina frente a él, aparece un joven vestido de color azul con una armadura de ese mismo color

-¡Rockman!- grita Dekao con asombro, pero luego observa más detenidamente y observa que no es el mismo Rockman que conoce y añade -¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Rockman. Exe Netto?- Dekao sigue asombrado

-el es Hoshikawa Subaru… "Shooting Star Rockman" el viene del futuro Dekao… 200 años en el futuro…- dice Netto que aunque lo dice con calma aun se le hace algo muy difícil de asimilar

-¿del futuro?... es una broma ¿verdad?- dice Dekao el cual recupera un poco la compostura y añade –parece un netnavi…con ese traje

Subaru observa detenidamente a Dekao y entonces parece recordar algo, que repasa en su mente

-Dekao… Dekao Oyama El será quien dirija a japon… y el será el que apoye a Hikari Netto en su investigación de las ondas EM como la evolución del internet…- piensa Subaru entonces el chico le contesta a Dekao –es cierto…vengo del futuro, y creo que en tu cuarto esta algo que puede ayudarnos a salvar a una amiga mía a Roll y a Rockman. Exe-

Entonces Subaru saca el aparato que la Doctora Goodall le dio y entonces comienza a escanear el cuarto mientras él hace eso Dekao le pregunta a Netto

-¿enserio? ¿Qué le paso a Rockman? Y a Roll ¿Qué le paso?-

-Dekao… Rockman y yo peleamos contra Subaru por un mal entendido, al final de la pelea Rockman cayó en un área muy rara y de allí no se qué sucedió porque perdía la señal en la PC de Meiru y cuando volvió, Rockman estaba inmóvil no se movía en lo mas mínimo… ni siquiera podía hacer Plug out…- dice Netto

Entonces Subaru el cual sigues escaneando el cuarto añade

-lo que le paso a Rockman, es que fue atacado por un ser que se hace llamar "Clockman" y no pude entrar por la misma Zona por la que entro Rockman. Exe, por eso estamos aquí buscando si existe algún acceso al escondite de Clockman… ¿tu netnavi desapareció por algunos momentos verdad?- pregunta finalmente Subaru, el cual sigue mirando el aparato

-si… desapareció en una luz blanca… y cuando estaba buscándolo volvió de la nada al Pet bastante confundido…-

-Guts Guts… si… no recuerdo que paso- añade Gutsman

-lo que ocurrió es que pelearon Rockman. Exe y Tu Gutsman…- dice War-Rock desde el brazo

Eso causa que Dekao grite literalmente como una niña pequeña y tanto a Subaru como a Netto les sale una gotita en la cabeza

-el es War-Rock, Dekao… Subaru esta fusionado con el…- dice Netto con asombro

-¿fusionado?- pregunta Dekao

-si… parece ser que es un ser de otro planeta que le da poderes a Subaru cuando se une a él-

-ya veo… es algo raro todo lo que está pasando…- dice Dekao el cual recupera la compostura

Entonces Subaru sigue mirando el aparato y entonces de pronto el mencionado objeto emite un sonido, y frente a Subaru se materializa un mapa del cuarto escaneado

-wow… es increíble… ¿de que está hecha esa pantalla?- pregunta Netto con curiosidad

-de ondas electromagnéticas… materializadas- dice Subaru y entonces el chico observa un punto rojo en el pequeño mapa y apuntando a esa área, se amplia y lo que ve es un Reloj despertador

-¿Dónde está ese reloj?- pregunta Subaru a Dekao

Entonces el chico quita su cara de bobo por la pantalla que está viendo y dice

-está allí… sobre la mesa, pensaba abrirlo y repararlo por qué no funciona, no se mueve- dice Dekao

Entonces la pantalla se cierra y el joven Subaru se acerca al reloj causando que el aparato emita un sonido más fuerte

-no hay ninguna duda… es un espacio temporal…- dice War-Rock

-si… y parece que aun sigue abierto…-contesta Subaru

Netto al oír eso de inmediato pregunta

-¿entonces por allí puedes entrar y localizar a Rockman?-

-si… sin ninguna duda… pero necesito que me ayudes Netto- dice Subaru

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunta Netto con curiosidad

-necesito que me ayudes a pelear… la pelea con Rockman. Exe me dejo muy cansando y aun no me recupero completamente… así que si algún enemigo me ataca, necesito que me envíes algún battle chip para ayudarme… no puedo usar mis Battle cards porque mi energía aun se encuentra baja… podrás controlarme si haces que entre en el aparato con el PET- dice Subaru

-¿crees que puedo hacerlo bien?- pregunta Netto con asombro

Entonces Dekao le da un pequeño golpe en la espalda a Netto mientras dice

-claro que puedes… tu eres el mejor netbattle del mundo… después de mi claro esta…- dice Dekao alzando un pulgar y eso causa que a Netto y Subaru les salga una gotita

-confió en ti Netto… lo harás bien, tu y Rockman son fuertes, se que formaremos un buen equipo-

-aa… es una excelente idea Subaru- añade War-Rock

Entonces Netto lo piensa un momento y dice

-bien… gracias Subaru por creer en mí- con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-bien, en ese caso vamos a salvar a Rockman. Exe- añade Subaru

Entonces en un destello azul entra en el PET y Netto entonces apunta con el aparato al reloj de Dekao y entonces dice con gran emoción

-¡plug In Shooting Star Rockman transmisión!-

Entonces el laser da en el receptor óptico del aparato y tras que Subaru cruza la protección del reloj cae en un destello azul en el centro del aparato

-bien… estamos dentro- dice Subaru, el cual de nuevo saca su aparato el apunta en una dirección en particular

-por aquí- dice Subaru

Entonces el joven corre a toda velocidad en esa dirección mientras que Dekao conversa con Netto

-¿y por qué vino Subaru al pasado?- pregunta Dekao

-es que… parece ser que ese tal Clockman secuestro a una amiga, y lo siguió a esta época, yo ya la mire…- dice Netto el cual tiene un pequeño rubor cosa que Dekao nota

-¿la viste? ¿Y cómo es?-

Entonces el chico contesta

-es una chica muy bonita… realmente es muy bonita…- dice Subaru

-¿eh? Bueno… pues espero verla…-

Dice Dekao el cual también está mirando el Pet de Netto y observan como Subaru va corriendo a toda velocidad por el camino que está dentro del reloj tras finalmente llegar a una gran consola donde el aparato emite un sonido de manera muy fuerte-

-Aquí esta…- dice Subaru bastante serio

Entonces el joven apunta con el reloj que obtuvo al derrotar a Cancer Bubble y frente a él una poderosa distorsión espacio temporal aparece y finalmente se abre el camino al escondite de Clockman

-Netto… por favor mantente atento- dice Subaru

-si… estoy preparado para lo que sea-

Entonces Subaru camina atravesando el portal y justo en ese momento, en la parte más alejada de la entrada de Subaru un ser el cual está cubierto de relojes observa la entrada del joven héroe

-¡ahora vino el otro Rockman!...jajajaja no importa, ya le tengo preparada una sorpresita… jejeje…- mientras Clockman observa a Meiru la cual aparentemente está mirando la pantalla de su PC la cual solo muestra la ubicación donde se encuentra Rockman. Exe

-jeje… ya falta poco…solo necesito 5 minutos más…para poder abrir el siguiente espacio temporal…JAJAJAJA-

Mientras tanto Subaru mira en todas direcciones y nota algo bastante curioso

-esta zona tiene una forma circular… como si fuera un reloj-

Entonces el chico voltea a su espalda y observa que esta una zona muy elevada en donde se supone serian las 12 Horas luego mira el suelo y ve que está parado encima de un enorme numero el cual es el 1, entonces War-Rock añade

-¿no podemos brincar hasta allá?-

Subaru contesta

-no podemos, parece que la zona que esta fuera de este camino, es de tiempo nulo… si brincamos quedaremos atrapados allí War-Rock-

Netto escucha la conversación y desde la pantalla ve que Rockman. Exe está en la siguiente área

-Subaru… War-Rock miren en esa dirección-

Entonces el chico se da media vuelta y ve que Rockman. Exe está allí quieto como una estatua

-bien… parece que no tendremos que caminar mucho- dice Subaru

Entonces el joven comienza a correr desde la zona donde se encuentra y en el pequeño puente que está entre la zona que divide el numero 1 y el 2 un portal comienza a abrirse

-¡Netto por favor mantente alerta!- dice Subaru el cual da un par de brincos hacia atrás y apunta con el Buster a lo que sea que vaya a salir de allí y justamente tras unos segundo algo aparece, un ser de baja estatura el cual parece trae un visor para andar bajo el agua, en lugar de piernas comunes parece trae unas aletas en los pies y trae un arma que parece ser un lanza arpones al verlo Netto solo grita

-¡bubbleman! ¿Qué hace aquí? Se supone que Rockman y yo lo derrotamos hace ya mucho tiempo- Dekao también se asombra de lo que ve

Entonces Subaru le explica a Netto

-Clockman puede traer a seres de otras épocas o tiempos a pelear con nosotros… mira el reloj que tiene en la cabeza-

Entonces Netto y Dekao ven el reloj y Subaru añade

-tenemos que derrotarlo… para poder llegar a Rockman-

-bien… en ese caso… ¡Battle Opereta Sekko!-

Entonces se hace un silencio cómico y Subaru voltea a ver a Netto a la pantalla

-¿Qué no piensas ayudarme?- dice Subaru

A Netto le sale una gotita en la cabeza mientras dice

-lo siento… es que siempre que inicio un combate con Rockman yo digo eso y el termina la frase diciendo "in"…jejeje supongo que se me ha hecho una manía y no empiezo a mandar chips hasta que el termina la frase… jajaja-

A Dekao, a Subaru y War-Rock les sale una gotita en la cabeza al oír eso, entonces Subaru dice

-bien… entonces repite la frase…-

En ese momento Bubbleman le dispara con sus arpones a Rockman Shooting Star el cual tiene que brincar para evadirlas, Netto entonces dice

-¡Battle Opereta Sekko…!-

-¡in!- contesta Subaru

Y de inmediato se lanzan al ataque

-Rockbuster- Subaru lanza varios disparos a Bubbleman el cual usa una burbuja y se cubre los ataques de nuestro héroe

-eso yo lo conozco ¡Battle Chip Shot Gun Slot in!-

Netto introduce el poderoso chip y War-Rock siente el aumento de poder

-ahora Subaru dispara a toda potencia- grita Netto

-¡Rockbuster!- grita Subaru lanzando el disparo el cual justo cuando le va a dar a Bubble man una burbuja se interpone, pero ahora el tiro la deshace y logra darle al mencionado netnavi

-Subaru comienza a Correr ¡Battle Chip Elec Sword Slot in!-

Al escuchar la orden de Netto, Subaru se lanza a toda velocidad sobre Bubble man mientras en su brazo se materializa la espada eléctrica, Bubbleman comienza a disparar muchas burbujas obligando a Subaru a cortarlas todas, cuando finalmente esta a una distancia prudente una burbujas aparece, con una bomba dentro de ella

-¡Subaru! No cortes esa Burbuja esquívala- grita Netto

Entonces Shooting Star Rockman, Brinca y logra evadir la burbuja, pero extrañamente la misma comienza a perseguirlo

-maldición… eso no lo hacía antes- menciona Dekao el cual recuerda la vez en que Netto tuvo que pelear con Bubbleman para salvar a Meiru

-Subaru la bomba va tras de ti- dice Netto, el cual observa los chips que tiene a la mano

-déjaselo a War-Rock- dice Subaru el cual sigue corriendo a toda velocidad sobre Bubbleman

-¿a War-Rock?- se pregunta Netto

-¡roar!- entonces de pronto tras Subaru se materializa el AM el cual grita

-Beast Slash- y lanza un poderoso golpe a la burbuja desviándola del trayecto y causando una explosión bastante fuerte

Netto y Dekao se asombran de lo que han visto

-¿esa cosa es War-Rock? ¡qué genial!- dicen los 2 a la vez

Subaru sigue corriendo mientras que el AM se introduce de nuevo en Subaru y cuando esta frente a Bubbleman, Subaru suelta el poderoso golpe con la espada, el cual atraviesa la burbuja protectora del netnavi y causa que se electrocute

-¡Battle Chip Fire Sword Slot in!- entonces en la mano de Subaru ahora se coloca la espada de fuego y entonces suelta otro golpe Sobre Bubbleman, el cual comienza a arder en llamas, y de inmediato da un enorme brinco alejándose y usando otra burbuja para cubrirse

-vaya… que cobarde es… me recuerda a Cancer Bubble- dice Subaru

-Subaru te voy a enviar un chip para aumentar la velocidad…y un giga Chip…- Netto entonces saca los 2 chips y Subaru le contesta

-entendido… estoy listo-

Entonces el joven corre a toda velocidad disparando con su Buster a las burbujas y arpones que vuelan en su dirección entonces Netto introduce el primer chip

-Battle Chip Área Steal Slot in-

Al introducir el Chip la velocidad de Subaru aumenta increíblemente pero aun así mantiene una precisión impresionante al disparar cosa que impresiona a Dekao el cual dice

-es tan bueno como Rockman. Exe- dice Dekao

-si… él es muy fuerte… empatamos con él en nuestro combate- dice Netto

-¿enserio?... Wow…- Dekao mira asombrado como Subaru corre brincando agachándose pero sin dejar de disparar con una precisión impresionante

-bien…ya está lo suficientemente cerca- dice Netto y añade -¡Subaru allí va el Giga Chip!-

-¡entendido!- dice Subaru el cual ya se encuentra a unos pasos de Bubbleman

-¡Giga Battle Chip Holy Dream Slot In!-

Entonces el Buster de Subaru brilla en un intenso color Blanco y entonces Subaru añade

-wow… que increíble poder… ya sé que hacer- dice Subaru el cual apunta a Bubbleman y justo cuando eso pasa el mencionado Netnavi lanza un ataque con su arpón y Subaru grita

-Holy Charging Rockbuster-

Entonces lanza el disparo el cual emite una poderosa luz y destruye el arpón y le da de lleno a Cancer Bubble, y causando un enorme brillo, seguido de una poderosa explosión-

-bien… funciono- grita Subaru

-¡genial!- grita Netto

-ustedes 2… son increíble…- dice Dekao el cual aun no puede creer la forma en que ganaron fácilmente el combate

Tras la explosión el reloj que controlaba a Bubbleman aparece en el cielo y cae al suelo enfrente a Subaru, el cual toma y luego observa como Bubbleman regresa a su época.

-bien… ahora podemos proseguir- dice Subaru el cual en su mente añade – (Misora…aguanta, ya estoy cada vez más cerca de ti)

-Subaru…- dice Harp Note pero una voz extremadamente baja, Clockman voltea a ver a la joven y dice

-¿eh? Me pareció oír que hablo… pero no… es imposible, sé que es imposible que alguien pueda hablar o sentir en ese estado…- luego observa la pantalla y ve que Subaru corre a toda velocidad hacia Rockman –maldito… pero no importa…jeje…JAJAJAJA… el tiempo… a llegado… voy por ti… Meiru Sakurai-

Entonces Clockman se pone de pie y alzando su mano un portal se empieza a abrir lentamente.

Mientras tanto Shooting Star Rockman por fin ha llegado ante Rockman. Exe el cual sigue sin moverse

-Rockman… ¡Rockman!- grita Netto pero no logra hacer que reaccione

-está suspendido, en un espacio Nulo…- dice Subaru el cual se mantiene a una distancia prudente

-¿Qué podemos hacer para que reaccione?- dice Dekao

-debe haber alguna forma, no podemos dejarlo allí, lo necesitamos para derrotar a Clockman- dice War-Rock

Entonces Subaru piensa por algunos instantes, y entonces saca el reloj que acaba de obtener

-así que… esta cosa permite regresar o traer al futuro algo… en ese caso-

-¿de qué hablas Subaru? – dice Netto con una curiosidad enorme

-voy a intentar algo Netto… espero que funcione y que Rockman reaccione- añade Subaru –voy a usar el reloj...-

-¿vas a usar el reloj?- dice Netto –bien…en ese caso adelante…-

Entonces Subaru extiende el reloj hacia Rockman. Exe y el reloj comienza a girar las manecillas a toda velocidad, de pronto Rockman comienza a moverse cosa que todos notan

-¡Funciona!- gritan al mismo tiempo Dekao y Netto

El reloj gira rápidamente a toda velocidad y de pronto explota en la mano de Subaru

-¡Gah!- grita Subaru el cual se toma la muñeca y observa su mano

-Subaru… ¿estás bien?- pregunta el AM

-si… ¿pero qué paso?- entonces el chico mira el reloj en el suelo –debió llegar a su límite…sacar algo de un espacio nulo ha de ser muy difícil- añade el joven

Luego mira al frente y ve que Rockman está volteando en todas direcciones

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta Subaru el cual comienza a acercarse a Rockman. Exe

El netnavi voltea a ver a Subaru al oír su voz y de inmediato le punta con su Buster haciendo que el mencionado se detenga

-Rockman… detente no voy a hacerte daño- dice Subaru

-¿Qué quieres? Tu eres secuas de ese tal "Clockman" no es así- y luego añade -¡quiero me digas como llegar hasta roll!- y justo cuando va a disparar escucha una voz

-¡Rockman! Detente el es nuestro amigo no le disparas- dice Netto

Entonces Rockman. Exe deja de cargar energía mientras dice

-¿Netto-kun? Es enserio…-

-si Rockman… el me ayudo a salvarte de esa cosa en la que estabas atrapado, no lo dañes el es un amigo que nos ayudara a salvar a Roll- dice Netto

-si Rockman… todo lo que sucedió antes fue un mal entendido… yo vengo del futuro, vine aquí persiguiendo al tipo que te ataco a ti, a Clockman, porque secuestro a mi amiga… vine a salvarla, pero yo no quería que nadie más interviniera, por que podrían ser dañados, pero ahora necesito ayuda, Clockman es demasiado peligroso, y creo que tu poder y el mío juntos nos ayudaría a detenerlo… por favor ayúdame a salvar a mi amiga…ayúdame a salvar a Misora… y a Roll…-

Entonces Rockman. Exe mira la cara de Shooting Star Rockman, y ve una enorme tristeza y preocupación reflejadas en su cara, el netnavi, entonces camina da unos cuantos pasos y se coloca frente a frente con él y entonces suspira un poco y dice

-ya entiendo… quizás sea algo confuso lo que me has dicho, vienes del futuro, y persigues a ese tipo… entonces te voy a ayudar, veo en tus ojos que realmente quieres salvar a tu amiga "Misora" con todo tu corazón, yo lo entiendo… yo quiero salvar a Roll-chan también, y hare lo que sea para hacerlo, por eso pelee contra a ti, y realmente lo lamento, no sabía las circunstancias del asunto, pero… estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, Netto-kun ofreció su ayuda, y yo te ofrezco la mía también…-

Entonces Subaru mira a la cara al netnavi el cual le extiende la mano y dice

-trabajemos juntos y salvemos a tu amiga y a Roll…- dice Rockman

Entonces Subaru cambia su cara y sonriendo levemente toma la mano de Rockman y dice

-bien…gracias Rockman. Exe… realmente muchas gracias-

-¡bien! Ya estamos todos listos, Rockman… Subaru… War-Rock- dice Netto desde su Pet a todos

-War-Rock… ¿Quién es War-Rock?- pregunta Rockman. Exe

Entonces tras Subaru se manifiesta el AM y dice

-yo soy War-Rock, soy el compañero de Subaru…- dice el AM

Rockman sonríe y dice

-un gusto… War-Rock y Subaru…-

Entonces ambos sueltan sus manos y dice Subaru

-¿sabes donde están Misora y Roll?-

Rockman. Exe contesta

-si… están en lo más alto de esa plataforma

Entonces apunta en dirección de donde supone Subaru está el numero 12 y dice

-ya veo… entonces tenemos que atravesar toda esta área-

-pero hay un problema-

Contesta Rockman con frustración y Subaru pregunta

-¿Qué cosa pasa?- pregunta Subaru

-es que, cada vez que intento dar un paso a la siguiente zona parece que se aleja, cuando llegue aquí intente moverme pero no avance ningún solo centímetro-

Entonces Subaru camina en dirección a las 3 en punto y nota que no logra moverse en lo más mínimo incluso parece que no logra avanzar nada

-maldición… ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?- se pregunta Netto

-creo que es una discontinuidad temporal- dice Subaru

-¿Qué cosa es eso?- pregunta Netto con su usual idiotez

-Netto-kun… una discontinuidad temporal es cuando en un momento o lugar, el tiempo es cortado, y no se logra mover en esa zona, creo que Subaru tiene razón, no podemos avanzar por esa área, está sellada con esa discontinuidad, tenemos que buscar otra acceso a la siguiente área- dice Rockman

Subaru analiza la situación un momento y añade

-sí, es la única forma en la podremos avanzar, el problema es donde se encuentra el acceso espacio temporal a esa área-

Dekao entonces va a decir algo cuando en el pet de Netto y en el V-Hunter de Subaru aparece algo

-¿Qué demonios? Es una llamada- dice Subaru el cual se asombra ante ese hecho y añade –Browse- y se materializa la pantalla frente a él y en la pantalla ve que se encuentra

-¡Clockman!-

Gritan todos al ver al extraño ser con su sonrisa típica de pervertido

-jejeje…jajaja hola, par de perdedores, y también a tu operador de tercera- dice Clockman con una voz muy confiada

-¡Clockman! Ven y enfréntanos, eres un maldito cobarde- añade Subaru con bastante furia, cosa que Rockman. Exe nota

-jeje… no gracias, yo no le concedo revanchas a las personas como tu… eres un perdedor… por eso (entonces la cámara apunta a Misora) ella está junto a mi-

Al decir eso coloca una mano en la cara de la chica haciendo que Subaru se enfurezca

-¡quítale las manos de encima maldito!- la furia que emana Subaru hace que Rockman. Exe se asombre

-(wow… nunca había visto alguien tan molesto… ¿acaso esa chica será su novia?)- pero sale de su pensamiento cuando ve que al lado de Misora se encuentra la chica que él intenta salvar –Roll-chan- dice Rockman. Exe con algo de frustración

-jejeje… vamos vamos… ahora ella me pertenece "Shooting Star Rockman" no pudiste protegerla, eres débil- añade con una sonrisa al final

Subaru se queda en silencio y entonces contesta

-tal vez… si tal vez fui débil al pelear contra ti, pero ahora no cometeré el mismo error 2 veces, y ¡cuando te encuentre te hare pedazos!- grita lo ultimo Subaru con furia.

Netto Nota la ira con la que Subaru dice todo eso y añade

-si… te derrotaremos ayudaremos a Subaru a derrotarte, maldito pervertido-

Entonces Clockman dirige sus palabras a Netto

-jeje…jajajaja… que gracioso, parece que todos me odian, me da igual, yo tengo el poder de controlar el tiempo y por ello tengo el derecho de hacer lo que se me venga en gana… por ejemplo…jejeje-

Entonces Clockman quita su imagen y muestra la imagen de una jovencita la cual está tratando de acomodar unas cosas para mantener la calma, al verla Netto, Rockman. Exe, Subaru, War-Rock, Dekao y Gutsman dicen a la vez

-¡Meiru!-

Entonces la imagen vuelve a Clockman y sonriendo dice

-jejeje… ella es una chica muy linda…realmente es muy linda… creo que la tomare para mi también… jajajaja-

-¡maldito no te atrevas a acercarte a Meiru!- grita Netto desde el Pet

-Meiru-chan está en peligro… tenemos que advertirle- dice Dekao

-jajaja… nada de lo que hagas funcionara gordito- dice Clockman con mucha calma y añade –jeje… el portal ya está abierto en dirección a Meiru, y bueno, me voy por ella… ahora tengo a las 3 para mi… y ustedes no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo

-¡detente! Rockman, Subaru, Plug Out vamos a la casa de Meiru rápido-

Entonces ambos Rockman comienzan a desaparecer cuando Subaru ve un número en el suelo, el chico lo anota en el V-Hunter y rápidamente aparece en el Pet Junto a Rockman. Exe

-maldición, tengo que llegar rápido-

Entonces Netto sale corriendo a toda velocidad de la casa de Dekao, el cual también sale corriendo detrás de Netto, el joven va a toda velocidad dejando atrás fácilmente a su amigo gordo, por la mejor condición física que tiene el, entonces tras 5 minutos llega a la casa de Meiru.

Mientras eso ocurría, Clockman entraba al portal y aparecía en la casa de Meiru la cual está de espaldas a el, la joven entonces siente la presencia de alguien tras de ella y voltea de inmediato y ve frente a ella al extraño ser lleno de relojes en su cuerpo

-tu…eres Clockman…- dice la joven visiblemente nerviosa

El ser se relame los labios mientras contesta

-vaya, parece que me he hecho muy famoso en estos días… jejeje… jajaja… si soy Clockman, y he venido por ti jovencita… y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo-

Entonces extiende la mano hacia ella y la chica con una sonrisa en su cara dice

-Netto… Rockman… Subaru y War-Rock… te van a vencer… yo lo sé…confió en ellos… disfru…ta… mi…en…tras… p…u…e…d…a…s- la chica entonces se congela al igual que Misora y Roll y mientras Clockman la toma en sus brazos dice

-je…jajaja… que jovencita mas ingenua… esos perdedores no podrán ni siquiera atravesar la siguiente área… son unos idiota… jajaja- entonces activa de nuevo el portal y desaparece en el

-¡Meiru! ¡Meiru!- grita Netto el cual sube las escaleras a toda velocidad

Entonces abre la puerta de la habitación de Meiru y al entrar, lo único que ve es a Clockman llevándose a Meiru por el portal

-¡Meiru chan!- entonces corre y trata de tomar a Clockman, pero el portal se cierra antes de lograrlo, el joven cae al suelo dándose un golpe, Subaru tiene una cara de furia indescriptible, mientras dice

-ese maldito de Clockman… ¡es un maldito!- grita finalmente

-Netto-kun, reacciona Netto… tenemos que hacer algo para salvar a las chicas… no puedes desanimarte ahora- dice Rockman. Exe

Justo en ese momento Dekao entra a la habitación y ve que Subaru golpea al suelo con uno de sus puños mientras dice

-ese Clockman… no sabe con quién se ha metido… voy a salvarlas a todas… Misora, Roll, Meiru… tenemos que actuar rápido- dice Netto el cual reprime sus lagrimas mientras añade -¿Qué podemos hacer ahora Subaru? ¿Volvemos a la casa de Dekao para entrar otra vez al escondite de ese maldito?-

Subaru guarda silencio porque está mirando la enorme determinación que tiene en su cara el joven Netto y entonces contesta

-no, la discontinuidad que está allí, no nos va a dejar avanzar, tenemos que pensar de manera lógica que hacer ahora… necesitamos encontrar otro espacio tiempo, para acezar a un área diferente, maldición… esto no están fácil como parece-

-¿no existe forma de localizar un portal espacio tiempo?- pregunta Rockman. Exe a Subaru

-sí, pero el aparato que tengo es de muy corto alcance, y no tenemos el tiempo para andar buscando al azar, tenemos que hacer algo, tenemos que buscar algún indicio de algún espacio tiempo para poder hacer algo-

Subaru aprieta sus puños entonces, Dekao habla

-chicos… tal vez yo tengo una idea de donde se encuentra una de esas cosas-

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?- pregunta Subaru desde el Pet

-si… hace rato, antes de que Gutsman desapareciera, veía la televisión, y salió en las noticias, que el reloj que se encuentra la escuela a donde vamos, se detuvo misteriosamente después de que salimos Netto-

-¡Dekao tiene razón Netto-kun!- dice Rockman. Exe mientras añade –en la escuela yo sentí la presencia de alguien, seguro era Clockman, y seguro abrió un portal espacio tiempo allí, para poder observarnos-

-¡es cierto! ¡Tal vez ese portal aun sigue abierto!- menciona Netto

-en ese caso, si está abierto, usando el reloj que tengo en mi mano, podremos entrar al escondite de Clockman- añade Subaru

-si… ¡es tiempo de patearle el trasero a Clockman!- dice War-Rock con su usual confianza

-si… tienes Razón War-Rock- dice Netto y luego añade- entonces vamos a la escuela- dice el joven

El cual va a salir corriendo cuando Dekao dice

-yo… quiero ayudarles- dice Dekao

-Dekao, no sé si…- va a decir algo Netto cuando Subaru desde el PET dice

-Dekao… agradezco de corazón que quieres ayudarnos, pero… esto es algo que tenemos que hacer nosotros, 4… las personas que queremos están en peligro, y como dije, no puedo dejar que más gente se involucre en esto… ¿pero te puedo pedir un favor?…- dice Subaru

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Dekao

-si vez que nosotros no podemos detener a Clockman, si vez que no logramos salir de allí, te encargues tu de salvar a las chicas, te lo pido Dekao-

-Subaru…- dice Netto al escuchar las palabras del joven Rockman del futuro

-bien… estaré esperando, confiare en ustedes chicos, son los más fuertes, son los que pueden detener a ese maldito pervertido… son Rockman…- Dekao dice el nombre de los chicos con gran confianza todos sonríen

War-Rock entonces dice

-bien… ahora que todo está listo vamos a la escuela de ustedes-

-si… bien… ¡vamos! equipo Rockman- grita Netto

Entonces sale a toda velocidad del cuarto de Meiru mientras Dekao sale más despacio y le dice a Gutsman

-ese chico… Subaru, realmente me recuerda muchísimo a Netto… pero es más centrado que nuestro amigo, no lo crees ¿Gutsman?-

-Guts… cuando lo escuche sentí que escuchaba a Rockman… Guts Guts-

-si… tienes razón, ese chico es como Rockman… y Netto… a la vez… espero pueda salvar a su amiga…- dice el joven con mucha fe en sus palabras y añade –no… no voy a esperar nada… se que las van a salvar, después de todo… son Rockman-.

Netto va corriendo a toda velocidad mientras en su menta pasa el siguiente pensamiento

-Meiru, por favor, resiste, pronto iré por ti, te voy a ayudar y proteger, es una promesa-

-oye Subaru, ya estamos listos para pelear al 100%- dice War-Rock

-si… ya no me siento tan cansado, ¿Cómo te encuentras tu Rockman?- pregunta Subaru

-aun me siento algo cansando, pero creo estaré bien…- dice el joven Netnavi

-en ese caso, si se presenta algún combate, yo me hare cargo… Netto, Rockman… ustedes tienen que descansar – el joven Subaru menciona eso mientras añade –necesitamos que los 4 estemos en condiciones buenas cuando peleemos con Clockman, como les dije no es un ser ordinario-

-¿Qué clase de poderes tiene?- pregunta Netto

-el es capaz de tele portar cualquier ataque que le lancemos a otra época y luego atacarnos con esos mismos ataques… entre más poderoso el ataque que usemos, más peligroso será para nosotros si logra absorberlo-

-ya veo… ¿y cómo podremos dañarlo?- pregunta Rockman. Exe

-una gran científico de nuestra Época, nos dio un carta especial que nos permite atacar a Clockman, sin que absorbe las ataques… aunque no está perfeccionado creo que será suficiente para vencerlo- dice War-Rock

-pero nosotros no podemos atacarlo- dice Netto

-no… pero si copio el programa a tu Pet si podrás-

Entonces Subaru mueve unas cosas en su V-Hunter, y en el Pet de Netto aparece una ventana de un programa que dé sea instalarse, el joven lo hace y finalmente cuando se instala dice Subaru

-ahora, los 2 podemos dañarlo Rockman. Exe-

-gracias Subaru…- contesta Rockman

-bien…ahora todos estamos listos y como dijo War-Rock ¡vamos a patearle el trasero a ese pervertido!- grita Netto

-¡sí! ¡Eso haremos!- contestan los otros 3

Entonces finalmente Netto llega a la entrada de la escuela y la observa con mucha determinación mientras Subaru piensa

-Misora…pronto te voy a rescatar, tengo buenos amigos ayudándome… confía en mí… solo tengo una determinación… y es salvarte Misora-chan…-

Desde su escondite Clockman dice

-je… así que están dispuestos a desafiarme… veremos que tienen para ofrecer… "Rockman"… jajajaja-

-Subaru…- dice de nuevo Misora en voz baja lo cual, no nota en lo más mínimo Clockman.

"_**ahora Meiru fue capturada por Clockman… eso hace que nuestros héroes tengan aun mas deseo de salvar a las chicas… ¿pero eso será suficiente para lograrlo? Lo veremos… muy pronto.**_

_**Final del capítulo 06**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bueno espero les gustara**_

_**Este capitulo es de los llamados "de transición" el siguiente es donde va a iniciar el ataque total al escondite de Clockman, espero les guste lo que viene que dare lo mejor para que quede bien**_

_**Con respecto a la similitud de ondas entre Misora y Meiru, Netto y Subaru, se explicara mas adelante… pero espero les deje unas dudas que ese es mi objetivo xD.**_

_**Bueno bye dattebayo**_


	7. Cara A Cara El Encuentro Con Clockman

_**Bueno aquí tienen el capítulo 07 del Fic espero lo disfruten mucho.**_

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DESCRITOS AQUÍ PERTENECEN A CAPCOM Y AL CREADOR DE ROCKMAN KEIJI INAFUNE"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 07**_

"_**Cara a Cara Con Clockman… el encuentro con nuestro enemigo"**_

_**El destino dicen que es cruel, o que incluso es algo que solo imaginamos los seres humanos para darle sentido a la vida, pero ahora que el momento ha llegado, es más que obvio que el destino a estos jóvenes trata de decirles algo… pero la pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que les quiere decir? Solo el tiempo lo dirá**_

-bien, llegamos- dice Hikari Netto con gran determinación en su voz y añade –voy por ti Meiru, solo espérame-

El chico observa que el portón a la escuela está cerrado, así que toma velocidad y finalmente da un gran brinco logrando colgarse de la reja y con un poco de esfuerzo logra brincarse y entrar a la escuela, cabe decir que ya es algo tarde, aproximadamente son las 7 Pm, la investigación, los sucesos que han ocurrido han pasado en 3 horas… y pronto se desarrollara un suceso que causara una gran conmoción en el mundo de Netto

-bien tengo que llegar a la parte más alta de la escuela, supongo que allí se debe encontrar algún lugar para hacer Plug in-

Netto va a caminar cuando entonces Subaru le dice

-ten cuidado… ese Clockman, seguro nos está observando y nos debe tener alguna que otra sorpresa- lo ultimo lo dice mientras piensa –(solo espero que ese maldito, no traiga mas enemigos…)

-si tienes razón Subaru-

Para desgracia de Subaru y sus pensamientos, eso precisamente es lo que Clockman piensa hacer

-ese maldito niño… ese maldito Rockman… realmente son una molestia ¿Qué no saben cuando rendirse? _**(notas de autor: esa es una constante de Rockman… "nunca rendirse")**_ bien en ese caso me hare cargo de ese maldito Netto…-

Entonces de nuevo chasquea sus dedos y un reloj aparece y entra en un espacio temporal, Meiru la cual ya esta también al lado de las otras 2 jóvenes al oír que van a atacar a su amigo solo dice

-Net…to- pero en una voz muy baja

-¿eh?- Netto voltea en todas direcciones en el pasillo de la escuela, como si estuviera buscando algo

-¿pasa algo Netto-kun?- pregunta Rockman. Exe al ver a su hermano bastante confundido

-Rockman… creo que escuche la voz de Meiru diciendo mi nombre- el chico aun voltea en todas direcciones mientras que Subaru observa su aparato buscando la distorsión

-tienes Razón Netto… seguramente debemos ir a la parte más alta de la escuela para poder encontrar la distorsión-

-si…tienes razón perdón me distraje un poco- entonces el chico camina mientras piensa – (realmente…creo…NO… estoy seguro que escuche la voz de Meiru diciendo mi nombre…)- el joven llega a las escaleras que van al segundo piso y comienza a subirlas

-je…encontré al perfecto para hacer el trabajo… ahora ve y manifiéstate… en el mundo real jajaja- Clockman ríe como un loco al ver que el netnavi que escogió entra en un espacio temporal

Netto finalmente llega al segundo piso y observa su salón

-vaya… y pensar que hoy todo parecía tan normal- dice el joven

Entonces en ese momento el aparato de Subaru comienza a emitir un poderoso sonido y de inmediato grita

-¡Netto! ¡Ten cuidado algo se acerca por un espacio temporal!-

Entonces cuando Netto va a decir algo frente a él un portal se aparece y de pronto de el sale un ser grande, de color azul, el cual parece tener en su pecho un ventilador grandísimo

-¡Airman!- grita Netto al ver al netnavi en el mundo real

-¿Cómo es que apareció en el mundo real?- se pregunta Rockman. Exe

-ese Clockman… lo transformo en un ser de ondas EM materializado… ¿realmente puede hacer eso?- dice con asombro Subaru

-Woooosh- grita Airman el cual comienza a girar su ventilador

-¡Netto-Kun rápido entra al salón!- grita Rockman. Exe

Entonces el chico en un veloz movimiento toma la puerta y la abre y justo cuando Airman suelta su poderoso viento el joven alcanza a entrar al salón salvándose del aire el cual levanta con suma facilidad lo que parece ser un pesado asiento de metal y de paso con la fuerza del aire destruye los letreros que indican que salón de clase es.

-maldición… ¿Cómo vamos a pasar por allí?- menciona Netto el cual está observando su PET-

-Oye Subaru ¿Qué tal si nos encargamos de esa cosa?- dice War-Rock con gran confianza

-si…creo que es la mejor estrategia por ahora- entonces el joven voltea a ver a Rockman. Exe –yo voy a pelear con Airman, mientras que tu y Netto vayan al área del reloj, necesitan entrar y ganar tiempo, no podemos dejar que Clockman se salga con la suya- dice Subaru con determinación

-¿estás seguro de esto Subaru?- pregunta Netto con algo de preocupación –es que Airman es real… si a ti te pasa algo en el mundo real ¿morirías?-

Entonces el joven héroe del futuro sonríe mientras dice

-"sé que si algún día llego a estar en peligro tu vas a salvarme" eso me dijo Misora-chan antes de que ese maldito se la llevara, no te preocupes Netto… yo le prometí a Misora que la protegería siempre, así que, no pienso perder contra esa bolsa de aire- lo ultimo lo dice con gran confianza

-Subaru… bien déjanos lo demás a nosotros, alcánzanos en cuanto puedas- dice Rockman. Exe

Entonces Subaru asiente y sale del Pet tras una gran luminosidad que inunda el cuarto

-bien… Netto sal por la otra puerta del salón, yo lo distraeré

-entendido… te estaré esperando arriba-

Entonces Netto corre a toda velocidad y tras llegar a la puerta y abrirla sale corriendo, Airman se da cuenta de eso y de inmediato se voltea y va a soltar una gran ráfaga de aire cuando Subaru aparece por la espalda de netnavi mientras grita

-¡yo soy tu oponente! ¡Battle card Cannon!- entonces en el brazo de Subaru se materializa el cañón el cual lanza su potente disparo haciendo que Airman se tambalee un poco y se voltea

-¡Bien Subaru! ¡Es hora de ponernos salvajes!- grita el AM

-si… ¡Battle Wave… Ride on! – grita Subaru

Airman lanza una poderosa ráfaga de aire a Subaru el cual usa toda su fuerza para mantenerse en pie, además de que cruza sus brazos frente a la cara

-gah…que potente el aire…-

-WOOSH- dice Airman

Entonces extiende sus brazos y lo que parecen ser tornados de pequeños tamaños salen disparados a nuestro héroe del futuro

-no… puedo…rendirme… Battle Card Barrier-

La barrera se materializa parcialmente por que los tornados llegan velozmente a Subaru el cual los recibe de lleno y causan una pequeña explosión la cual hace pedazos las ventas del piso y el joven Rockman cae al suelo

-¡estás bien!- grita War-Rock y añade –ese maldito, mientras usa su aire no nos permite activar battle cards-

Subaru se comienza a poner de pie mientras dice

-si…necesitamos ir a un lugar con más espacio para poder atacarlo desde un mejor Angulo, su ráfaga de aire solo es directa-

Entonces War-Rock mira hacia las ventanas mientras dice

-es lo mejor, en ese caso acércate lo mas que puedas a él, yo me hare cargo del resto- dice el AM

-entendido… ¿pero no hagas muchos destrozos entendido?- contesta Subaru a lo dicho por el AM

-bien… hare lo que pueda ¡roar!- el gruñido final de War-Rock hace pensar a Subaru

-seguro destrozara algo… ni por qué me molesto en pedirle ese favor-

Subaru entonces comienza a correr a toda velocidad sobre Airman

-Woosh-

De nuevo Airman suelta una gran bocanada de aire y eso hace que los pasos de Subaru sean muy lentos y pesados Una gran cantidad de tornados se dirigen a Subaru el cual resiste todos los golpes y sigue avanzando de manera muy determinada, entonces finalmente Airman reúne más energía en sus brazos y lanza un tornado del mismo tamaño que Subaru

-¡gah!-

Entonces ocurre una explosión mientras Clockman sonríe

-jajaja… que fácil fuiste derrotado, realmente eres una basura…-

-Su…ba…ru…- dice nuevo Misora en una voz casi inaudible

Pero aparentemente nuestro héroe de Azul la ha escuchado

-Misora… te escucho… te escuche estoy seguro… aaaa-

Entonces Subaru sigue caminando soportando la poderosa fuerza del aire

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡Se supone que debería estar vencido!…- dice Clockman con mucha furia

-Su…ba…ru…- de nuevo Misora dice el nombre de su amigo en una voz casi inaudible

-te escucho Misora… cree en mi… ¡Confía en mi!-

Entonces Subaru se pone finalmente a 4 pasos de su enemigo y en ese mismo momento War-Rock se materializa

-¡Beast Slash!-

Entonces lanzando un poderoso golpe con su garra derecha le da de lleno al netnavi el cual sale disparado por las ventas rompiéndolas y cayendo al suelo del patio de la escuela

-¡bien hecho Subaru!- dice el AM el cual entra de nuevo en Subaru

-gah… ha… tengo… que vencerlo…- dice Subaru visiblemente cansando

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta el AM

-Su…ba…ru- de nuevo Misora dice el nombre de su amigo

-si… la escucho… su voz me da fuerzas, no me puedo rendir ahora…-

Entonces el joven se pone de pie usando toda la energía posible y finalmente brinca por la ventana cayendo en el patio también

-¿a quién escuchas?- pregunta el AM con curiosidad

Entonces Subaru alza su Buster contra Airman el cual se está poniendo de pie

-a Misora… escucho su voz… la escucho decir mi nombre-

-Su…ba…ru- la chica repite el nombre otra vez

-ella está diciendo mi nombre, ella está esperando por mi… ¡y no pienso caer hasta salvarla!- grita finalmente el joven el cual termina de reunir energía en su arma –¡Rockbuster!- grita el joven lanzando un poderoso disparo a Airman el cual lo recibe de lleno

-Su…ba…ru-

-su voz… su voz, yo la escucho, no pienso detenerme… ¡nada me detendrá! Battle card cannon x 3-

El chico entonces activa las 3 cartas al mismo tiempo mientras que el v-hunter dice

-Galaxy advance… Impact Cannon-

Entonces un enorme cañón de color negro se materializa en las manos de Subaru

-¡toma esto!- grita Subaru con gran determinación mientras lanza el poderoso disparo el cual le da de lleno a Airman haciendo que se tambalee y deje de tirar aire

-no tengo tiempo para perder aquí… ¡esto se termina aquí y ahora!-

Entonces Subaru comienza a correr sobre Airman, el cual comienza a tirar aire a todo potencia

-Su…ba…ru-

-Misora-chan… voy por ti… ¡Battle card Elemental Cyclone!-

El chico mientras corre comienza a girar a toda velocidad y una gran cantidad de hojas verdes aparecen a su alrededor y aumenta su velocidad mientras se acerca a Airman, el cual lanza su técnica de tornados a toda potencia, pero es inútil, el poder de la carta de Subaru, mas bien, el deseo de salvar a Misora es tan grande que repele los ataques del netnavi y finalmente lo golpea con su técnica elevándolo por aires, mientras que el aire afilado lo corta en varios puntos y cuando Subaru termina de girar, cae de rodillas al suelo y tras de el cae Airman, hecho pedazos, el cual entra en un espacio tiempo y desaparece tan rápido como llego y un reloj cae al lado de Subaru

-gah…ha…ha…- el chico comienza a ponerse de pie mientras toma el reloj

-¿estás bien Subaru?- el AM sigue impresionado de la determinación de su amigo

-si…estoy bien… gracias a ti… y a Misora-chan…-

-¿realmente puedes escucharla?- dice el AM con asombro

-si… aun la escucho, diciendo mi nombre… ella me está esperando… espera que cumpla mi promesa- dice el joven el cual recupera el aliento lentamente

-Su…ba…ru- de nuevo la joven dice el nombre de su amigo

-Misora-chan…espérame…- entonces el chico mira el reloj que tiene en sus manos –"ya voy por ti amiga…"-

Entonces Subaru corre y dando un gran brinco sube por el lugar donde bajo y le dice a su amigo AM

-sabes, estoy empezando a comprender algo- dice el joven, el cual corre en dirección a las escaleras que su amigo Netto tomo hace algunos momentos

-¿Qué cosa?- dice el AM con curiosidad

-"Clockman no es tan fuerte como aparenta"- dice el joven con calma y decisión

-je… supongo que descubriste algo… ¿no es así?- menciona el AM

-claro, ahora te lo cuento pero primero vamos con Netto también debe oír lo que pienso de ese tal "Clockman"- entonces Sube las escaleras a toda velocidad

Mientras todo eso ocurría nuestro otro par héroes tenían su propia conversación

-ese chico Subaru, realmente está dispuesto a todo para salvar a Misora- dice Netto con admiración y es que, las palabras que le dijo antes de salir a enfrentar a Airman lo dejaron impresionado-

-Bueno Netto-kun… ya entiendo un poco el por qué esta tan determinado a salvar a su amiga- dice Rockman. Exe con mucha calma y añade –es porque ella cree en el, sin importar que pase ella siempre creerá en el, me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría entre él y ella para que se tengan tanto cariño y fe entre ellos?- Rockman se queda pensativo

-no lo sé… tal vez cuando esto termine le pregunte, yo también tengo mucha curiosidad- dice Netto

Entonces el joven llega al 3er piso y una puerta de emergencia se interpone entre él y su camino

-maldición… está cerrada con clave-

Entonces Netto presiona un par de botones y en el display aparece la siguiente pregunta

"Las edades de una abuela y su nieta suman 100 años. Si la abuela tiene 90 años más que la nieta... ¿cuántos años tiene cada una?"

Entonces frente a Netto aparecen unos dígitos y el chico pone cara de "¿Qué demonios pasa?" y entonces le dice a Rockman

-oye Rockman… ¿Cuál es la respuesta?- lo dice mientras una gotita sale detrás de su cabeza

-Netto…kun…- dice Rockman con otra gota en la cabeza y añade –deberías poner más atención a las clases de matemáticas…-

-aaaaaaaaa como odio cuando nos pasan este tipo de cosas- dice el joven el cual se toma la cabeza y entonces añade –bueno hare lo mejor que pueda

Entonces el chico mira los 10 dígitos que aparecen en el display y entonces piensa unos instantes y dice

-si le saca 90 años a su nieta… entonces la respuesta debe ser 10 y 90… si porque 10 y 90 suman 100- dice con una sonrisa el chico

Entonces va a apretar los botones cuando Rockman. Exe grita

-nooo no aprietes nada Netto-kun, esa respuesta está mal- dice el joven héroe azul

Netto se detiene y entonces pregunta

-¿pero que no es la respuesta correcta?- el chico mira confuso al netnavi

-no Netto-kun, eso que tu estás haciendo está mal… si restas a 90 los 10 de la niña da 80- dice Rockman con calma

-aaaa… tienes razón…- entonces Netto pregunta -¿Cuál crees que es la respuesta correcta?-

-la respuesta correcta es 95 y 5 por que la suma de los dos da 100 y la diferencia entre los 2 números es de 90- dice Rockman con mucha seguridad

Netto asiente y selecciona esos 2 números, al hacerlo la puerta hace un sonido "Bip" y entonces se desactiva el seguro

-¡eres genial Rockman! Vamos- entonces Subaru comienza a subir las escaleras mientras que su compañero piensa

-(Netto… ¿y así piensas ser científico algún día?… aaaa)- y de paso le sale una gotita en la cabeza a Rockman

Tras correr un poco finalmente llegan a la parte más alta de la escuela y el chico abre una puerta más que lleva a lo que aparentemente es el ático de la escuela

-bien… ya estamos aquí mira Rockman-

Entonces Rockman. Exe mira desde el PET el mecanismo del reloj que como todos sabemos está paralizado producto de la distorsión espacio tiempo entonces Netto observa con cuidado la zona y finalmente encuentra lo que buscaba

-bien, allí está el acceso para el PET Rockman, prepárate- dice Netto mientras se acerca al sensor óptico

-si Netto-kun, envíame cuando quieras, tenemos que ganar tiempo avanzando lo más que podamos- dice el joven netnavi

-bien… en ese caso ¡plug in Rockman. Exe transmisión!- el laser sale disparado al sensor óptico y tras cruzar el firewall Rockman cae en el centro del área digital que controla el reloj

-bien, empecemos a buscar ese acceso- dice Netto

Rockman comienza a correr por un camino que se extiende en esa área del control del reloj ya que es el único que existe, entonces mira en todas direcciones, nota que los datos están paralizados y que no hay nada moviéndose dándole a entender que está en el área correcta, el joven netnavi sigue corriendo, pero no se da cuenta que alguien lo está observando

-maldición ese maldito Rockman, no sabe cuando rendirse… en ese caso le mandaremos algo especial a el también-

Entonces Chasquea sus dedos y otro reloj aparece el cual entra en una distorsión espacio temporal causando y llegando a alguna época en particular, toma control de cierto netnavi y finalmente dice

-bien, ahora ve y acaba con Rockman… jajaja seguro Airman ya se encargo del otro mocoso de azul-

Entonces mira a la pantalla y ve que no se encuentran ni Airman ni Rockman Shooting Star haciendo que se enfurezca

-¡maldición! Ese maldito… rápido ve y encárgate de Rockman. Exe al menos con uno muerto será más fácil deshacerme del otro- entonces el netnavi desaparece en un espacio temporal.

Mientras eso ocurría Rockman llego a la parte final del área que controla el reloj y mira en todas direcciones y entonces saca el reloj que obtuvo al vencer a Gutsman, y el mencionado reloj comienza a vibrar

-Netto-kun, mantente alerta, estoy por entrar al escondite de Clockman- entonces el netnavi extiende su mano y frente a él un portal con forma de reloj aparece –bien, ahora solo tengo que…-

Pero entonces cuando va a dar un paso a su derecha se abre otro portal

-maldición, ahora no- dice Netto al ver por el PET el portal que se acaba de abrir

Entonces del portal aparece un netnavi que Rockman y Netto conocen muy bien tiene unas grandes garras en sus manos además de tener unos grandes colmillos y una mirada llena de furia

-¡Beastman!- dice Netto con asombro, pero rápidamente recupera la compostura al ver que el mencionado Navi se lanza al ataque contra su hermano –Battle chip invisible slot in-

Al introducir el chip Rockman se hace transparente y logra evitar el ataque del netnavi

-Beastman es muy rápido, necesito que me envíes chips tipo espada Netto-kun- dice Rockman el cual corre detrás de Beastman mientras le lanza un tiro con el Buster y el mencionado netnavi evita el ataque con suma facilidad, gracias a su enorme velocidad

-bien Rockman… Battle Chip Fumikomi Cross Slot in-

Entonces en el brazo de Rockman. exe se materializa la espada y luego Netto dice

-equiparemos la velocidad Battle chip Área Steal slot in-

Al introducir el segundo Chip la velocidad de Rockman aumenta y corriendo tras de Beastman logra mantener su ritmo y lanza un poderoso golpe, el cual Beastman se cubre con sus garras luego lanza un golpe con su garra

-Battle Chip Barrier Slot in-

La barrera se materializa justo a tiempo haciendo que el golpe de Beastman se desvié, cosa que Rockman. Exe aprovecha y lanzando un poderoso golpe con su arma hace un corte en el pecho del netnavi el cual se aleja entre gruñidos de furia

-Netto-kun, necesitamos usar algo fuerte contra él, no podemos perder el tiempo aquí- entonces Rockman brinca evadiendo el ataque veloz de Beastman y contraataca con su Buster

Pero el tiro no le da al mencionado netnavi porque su cuerpo se separa y las garras vuelan en dirección de Rockman el cual está por recibir el impacto cuando Netto haciendo uso de su gran velocidad de reacción dice

-Battle chip Kawarimi Slot in-

Entonces antes de que las garras golpean a Rockman, el mencionado es sustituido por un peluche de felpa que se aparece a él, entonces cuando Beastman Golpea el peluche, eso activa una trampa y Rockman desde la parte más alta lanza unos poderosos Shurikens a los brazos de Beastman los cuales regresan al suelo y se colocan en el cuerpo del netnavi

-¡Rockman por detrás de ti!- grita Netto

El netnavi voltea y ve que la cabeza se dirige a él, entonces Rockman. Exe reúne energía en su Buster y lanza un poderoso disparo que desvía la cabeza de Beastman y eso le permite a Rockman dar un giro de 180 grados y caer de pie al suelo, mientras que la cabeza de Beastman regresa a su cuerpo

-Netto-kun, necesito algo mas fuerte…- repite el netnavi

-bien… en ese caso, Programan advance-

Entonces el joven Netto saca de su bolsa 4 chips los cuales empieza a introducir en el orden correcto

-Battle Chip Fire Sword Slot in, Battle Chip Aqua Sword Slot in, Battle Chip Elec Sword Slot in, Battle Chip Bambo Sword Slot in-

Al introducir los 4 chips Rockman. Exe brilla con un intenso color blanco y finalmente en su brazo derecho se materializa una espada de 4 colores, azul, rojo, amarillo, y verde entonces los hermanos gritan

-¡Program advance elemental Sword!-

Y Rockman. Exe se lanza al ataque a toda velocidad, eso hace que Beast también se lanza al frente y ambos se lanzan el ataque a toda potencia

-primer elemento… fuego- grita Rockman

Entonces al chocar las garras con la espada de Rockman, se deshacen y Beastman comienza emitir rugidos de lo que aparentemente es frustración

-segundo elemento… madera-

Entonces al lanzar el segundo golpe con su espada Beastman interpone su otra mano y sus garras de la misma también se deshacen

-tercer elemento… Agua-

Entonces Rockman rápidamente se agacha evitando un ataque de mordida por parte de Beastman y lanza un golpe ascendente su espada que ahora tiene el poder de agua y empapa a Beastman con agua

-ahora… último elemento… electricidad-

Entonces Rockman se gira 360 grados tomando mas impulso y finalmente lanza el golpe final el cual electrocuta de manera brutal a Beastman el cual primero emite gruñidos fuertes y finalmente deja de gruñir cae al suelo con los ojos cerrados, y comienza a desaparecer en un portal, dejando un reloj frente a Rockman. Exe

-bien…ganamos…gah…-

Entonces Rockman cae de rodillas

-¿estás bien amigo?- pregunta Netto de manera bastante preocupada

-si… estoy bien…gah…-

-jejeje… ahora es cuando entras en escena… Gothman- dice Clockman con una sonrisa en su cara

-Rockman…- dice Roll al ver a su amigo en grave peligro pero la voz es tan baja que no la escucha Clockman

Entonces en ese momento otro portal se abre por detrás de Rockman. Exe cosa que su compañero nota de inmediato

-Rockman ¡cuidado!- pero es demasiado tarde a toda velocidad sale un ser en forma de cabra con un traje de kung fu lanzando un poderoso golpe con su pata a Rockman. Exe el cual cae al suelo golpeándose de mala manera

-¡Rockman!- grita Netto el cual busca algún chip para mandarle a su amigo pero es demasiado tarde

Gothman a una velocidad asombrosa se acerca y le da una patada a Rockman el cual aun sigue tirado en el suelo y sale disparado estrellándose contra lo que en apariencia es un gran engrane digital

-¡Rockman! Maldición… por que ahora-

Netto ve con frustración como Gothman se lanza de nuevo sobre Rockman. Exe y justo cuando va a recibir otro golpe se escucha

-¡Rockbuster!-

Entonces de la nada un tiro le da a Gothman por la derecha haciendo que se estrelle contra el suelo

-¡Subaru!- grita Netto al ver por la pantalla como su nuevo amigo le ha salvado la vida a su hermano

-Netto… yo me encargo de esto, por favor envíale algún chip de recuperación a Rockman rápido-

-si… déjamelo a mi- dice Netto el cual busca entre sus bolsas un chip de recuperación poderoso

-ahora, es, Gothman… realmente ese maldito de Clockman no quiere que entremos, como lo pensé, es un maldito cobarde- le dice Subaru a War-Rock

-aa… ¿Qué tal si le arruinamos un poco su día visitándolo?- dice el AM con sarcasmo

-si… eso es justo lo que pensaba Battle Card Grass Stage-

Entonces todo el suelo es recubierto por lo pasto haciendo que los poderes de Gothman aumente-

-je… esto acaba aquí y ahora Gothman, por favor vuelve a nuestra época- dice Subaru el cual apunta con su Buster al mencionado guerrero de ondas del futuro

-¿Qué piensa hacer ese Rockman?- ve Clockman con asombro como su esclavo adquiere más poder con el pasto –jeje… ¡acabalo Gothman!-

Entonces el guerrero se lanza sobre Subaru

-Subaru ¡cuidado!- grita Netto al ver como el ser que apaleo a su hermano es más grande lo normal

-¡ahora Subaru!- grita War-Rock

-Battle card ¡Atomic Blazer!-

Entonces del buster de Subaru se desprende el poderoso ataque calorífico el cual aumenta de tamaño por el pasto que está en el suelo y en cuanto golpea a Gothman las llamas aumentan de poder increíblemente causando una potente explosión y una gran cantidad de humo

-¡Wow! ¡Eso fue increíble Subaru!- grita Netto desde el mundo real por el PET entonces el chico aprovecha y dice –Battle card… Roll v3 slot in-

Entonces al introducir el chip que tiene el rostro de la linda Roll la energía de Rockman se recupera rápidamente y el netnavi se pone de pie lentamente, para cuando ya está parado ve como el humo se disipa y Subaru camina hacia a él con mucha calma y otro reloj en su mano

-¿estás bien Rockman?- pregunta Subaru con una voz calmada

-si… gracias Subaru… me salvaste- dice el netnavi

-claro… para eso estamos los amigos ¿no es así?- dice Subaru

-Claro… tienes razón… Netto-kun… gracias por el chip ya me siento mucho mejor-

-que bien… cuando rescatemos a Meiru y Roll les daremos las gracias por darnos este gran chip- dice con una sonrisa

-entonces ¿encontraron la entrada al escondite de Clockman?- pregunta Subaru

-si… esta por allí- entonces Rockman apunta a su izquierda y ven el portal

-bien… en ese caso, es hora de darle una visita a Clockman- dice con confianza Subaru y añade –las chicas nos están esperando… puedo oír las voces de las 3- menciona Subaru

-sus ¿voces?- pregunta Rockman. Exe entonces escucha las voces que Subaru le dice

-Su…ba…ru- dice una linda voz la cual pertenece a Misora

-Rock…man- dice otra voz igual de linda pero con diferente tono siendo la voz de Roll

-Net…to… a..yuda…me- dice finalmente Meiru con su voz

-chicas…- dice Netto con asombro y entonces el joven escucha decir a Subaru

-no podemos fallarles… ellas confían en nosotros…así que vamos…-

Entonces el joven comienza a caminar mientras que Rockman y Netto dicen

-si… ¡vamos!- y finalmente el netnavi se coloca al lado de Subaru y ambos entran por el portal con unos ojos llenos de determinación.

-¡maldición esto es absurdo!- grita Clockman con incredulidad y furia en su voz -¡es imposible! ¡Esto no tiene nada de lógica!-

Entonces el mencionado voltea a ver a las 3 jóvenes las cuales en apariencia están en un silencio absoluto

-esos malditos… las quieren a ustedes… ¿las quieren tanto como para intentar oponerse a mi?- entonces finalmente aprieta sus puños y grita fuertemente

-EN ESE CASO LOS HARE PEDAZOS YO MISMO… ESTO SE ACABARA AQUÍ Y AHORA… ROCKMAN SHOOTING STAR… ROCKMAN. EXE Y HIKARI NETTO… ESTO ACABA AQUÍ Y AHORA-

Entonces desaparece en un portal espacio temporal con una furia impresionante

-bien… ya estamos aquí- dice Subaru con gran determinación mientras caminan con calma a la zona donde las chicas se encuentran

-¿Por qué no corren?- pregunta Netto con su usual tono de ignorancia

-Netto-kun no podemos hacer eso, sería muy imprudente, además es el escondite del enemigo siempre hay que estar alerta- contesta el netnavi y luego añade –además el aparato de Subaru nos sirve para detectar alguna anomalía espacio temporal ¿Qué tal si caemos en un espacio Nulo?, nadie podría ayudarnos, por eso es que vamos despacio, tranquilo que pronto llegaremos a donde están las chicas-

Entonces Netto dice

-lo siento… es que realmente me siento muy impaciente… quiero salvar a Meiru pronto…- dice Netto con algo de duda en su voz cosa que Subaru nota y mientras mira su aparato dice

-no podemos desanimarnos Netto… Rockman y yo podremos manejar a Clockman, de eso estoy seguro, además necesitamos que estés completamente concentrado para que lo ayudes a pelear al máximo de su capacidad-

Las palabras de Subaru calan hondo en Netto el cual contesta

-si…tienes razón lo siento…-

-no te preocupes, se cómo te sientes…- contesta Subaru el cual piensa – (Misora… aguanta ya casi llego)-.

Entonces tras caminar por las áreas 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 y 9 del reloj llegan a una enorme puerta la cual conduce al número 10 y en la puerta se lee lo siguiente

"_Mi infancia ocupó la sexta parte de mi vida, mi adolescencia la doceava parte, mi juventud hasta el matrimonio otra séptima parte. Cinco años después de casarme nació mi primer hijo que murió cuatro años antes que yo, con la mitad de mi edad final. ¿Cuál fue mi edad final?"_

Subaru al leer eso comenta

-es el epitafio de Diofanto- Subaru lo dice con asombro

-¿ah? ¿Quién fue Diofanto- pregunta Netto con su usual ignorancia

Rockman. Exe primero le sale una gotita y luego contesta

-Diofanto es el padre del "Algebra" Netto-kun, no se sabe mucho de él, pero fue un gran matemático-

-así es Netto- añade Subaru y luego agrega –este es el "Epitafio de Diofanto" es lo que se supone estaba escrito en su tumba, es un problema matemático tenemos que resolver esto antes de cruzar ese Clockman, seguro puso esto para ganar tiempo bien… hagamos algo de matematicas-

Entonces Netto y War-Rock dicen a la vez

-¡odio las matemáticas!-

A los 2 Rockman les sale una gotita pero de inmediato se ponen a intentar resolver el problema

-esto es una ecuación de primer grado- dice Subaru

El cual hace las siguientes anotaciones en el v-hunter

"x/6 + x/12 + x/7 + 5 + x/2 +4 = X"

Netto nada mas al ver la anotación de Subaru se confunde muchísimo

-¿de dónde sacaste esos números Subaru?-

A Subaru de nuevo le sale la gotita en la cabeza mientras piensa

-(ya… me rindo, no entiendo como "EL" será el investigador de las ondas EM")- -bueno es fácil, el problema te da esos números, con datos como "la sexta parte de mi vida" "la séptima parte de mi vida" y esas cosas- añade Subaru

-eh… realmente no lo entiendo-

A Subaru se le hace la gota más grande cuando Rockman le dice

-Ríndete… Netto no entenderá nada…-

Entonces Rockman. Exe mira las anotaciones de Subaru y el dice

-y si la simplificamos un poco quedaría así "(14x+7x+12x+42x)/84 + 9= x"- entonces Rockman. Exe añade- y si reducimos eso entonces nos quedaría "75x=84x-756"-

Netto solo mira confuso como Rockman. Exe y Shooting Star Rockman resuelven el problema rápidamente

-si… ahora colocando las X de un lado y los numero de otro queda "756=9x"- añade Shooting Star y finalmente dice –"la respuesta es 84 años"-

-¿eh? ¿Enserio?- dice War-Rock

-si… ¿realmente está bien eso?- pregunta Netto

A ambos tanto al netnavi como a Subaru les sale una gotita en la cabeza y entonces Rockman. Exe se acerca a la puerta y coloca el número "84" en una mini consola y finalmente la puerta se abre

-Buen trabajo Subaru- dice Rockman. Exe

-lo mismo digo amigo- contesta Subaru

Y ambos entran corriendo mientras a Netto le sale una gota en la cabeza mientras dice

-me…siento…excluido-

Tras caminar por la zona 10 y la 11 finalmente ambos chicos llegan a lo más alto del escondite de Clockman

-asi que… aquí es…- dice Subaru visiblemente cauto al dar el paso final al área "12"-

-si… yo vi a las chicas aquí Subaru…debemos tener cuidado…- añade Rockman. Exe

Entonces ambos jóvenes caminan lentamente y cuando llegan al centro del área ven al fondo muy al fondo (ya que el área es bastante amplia y grande) a las 3 jóvenes

-¡Meiru!- dice Netto al ver a su amiga

-¡Roll-chan!- dice Rockman. Exe también

-ya estoy aquí… ¡Misora!- grita Shooting Star Rockman

Entonces por la emoción Rockman. Exe corre hacia las chicas y Subaru corre también tras de él, pero cuando están por llegar a donde están ellas Subaru Grita

-¡Rockman detente!- parándose súbitamente el mismo

Rockman. Exe también se detiene y pregunta

-¿Qué pasa Subaru? Ya casi llegamos con ellas- menciona el netnavi

Es que… 5 pasos delante de nosotros, se encuentra una distorsión de espacio Nulo…no podemos avanzar mas

-jejeje… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Una gran risa se escucha en todas partes y entonces Subaru dice

-esa voz… Clockman… ¡Clockman!- grita finalmente con Furia

-así que el payaso del futuro ha decidido desafiarme… que insolente…-

Entonces detrás de las 3 chicas se abre un portal espacio temporal y de él aparece Clockman, con una sonrisa bastante burlona

-hola… "Héroe"- dice Clockman con sarcasmo y añade –supongo que has venido a salvar a tu "Noviecita"- entonces da unos cuantos paso y se coloca al lado de Misora –lo siento pero no puedo dejar que te lleves a la primera de mi "colección"-

-¿de qué demonios estás hablando maldito?- pregunta Rockman. Exe el cual se mantiene alerta

-de eso mismo que escuchas héroe de pacotilla "ellas 3 son el inicio de mi colección"- dice con mucha calma Clockman

-¿Qué? Estas atrapando a las chicas más bonitas… SOLO PARA TU COLECCIÓN- grita Subaru con furia y Netto también añade

-¡eres un maldito pervertido! ¡Eres la peor basura a la que me he enfrentado!- también lo dice con furia

-jo… vaya para ser unos simples niños son bastante buenos diciendo insultos-

Entonces camina un poco y se coloca al frente de Misora y de Roll

-je… da lo mismo lo que ustedes piensen de mi "Yo tengo el poder de controlar el tiempo a mi voluntad, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera"- lo dice con una voz tan autoritaria que los 2 Rockman, y Netto comienzan a arder en furia –basuras como ustedes no comprenden el gozo, la sensación, EL PLACER DE CONTROLAR EL TIEMPO, pero yo si… y es por ello "que voy a atrapar a cada una de las mujeres más hermosas de cada época y finalmente"- entonces se acerca Misora a la cual le va a tocar su bello rostro –tenerlas en mi colección- y entonces extiende su mano a la cara de Misora cuando se escucha un grito

-ROCKBUSTER-

Entonces Subaru dispara contra la mano de Clockman

-patético- entonces intenta usar un espacio temporal para absorber el ataque, pero no lo logra, y le da de lleno en el brazo causando una gran impresión en la cara de Clockman

-¿Cómo es posible? , ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?- mientras mira a los ojos de Subaru los cuales describen una gran ira en ellos

-¡ya te lo dije no voy a dejar que hagas lo que te plazca con Misora NI SIQUIERA DEJARE QUE LA TOQUES DE NUEVO!-

Entonces Rockman. Exe también alza su Buster y lanza otro disparo el cual Clockman también intenta detener pero no funciona ya que le da de lleno en el rostro

-¡tu también!- grita Clockman

-así es… ahora prepárate… ¡te vamos a derrotar!-

-si… los 3 juntos…- dice Netto

-¡te haremos pedazos!- grita finalmente Subaru

Entonces Clockman solo sonríe y dice

-je…jajajaja he sido golpeado por simples moscas… vaya realmente ustedes son una molestia… pero esto se termina aquí y ahora-

Entonces Clockman da un pequeño brinco y se coloca frente a Rockman .Exe y Shooting Star Rockman y dice

-bien…veamos qué es lo que tienen que ofrecer "par de héroes"…jajajaja- lo dice con sarcasmo y una gran risa malvada y finalmente añade –esas chicas son el principio de mi colección no voy a perder con ustedes-

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees Battle Opereta Sekko!- dice Netto

-¡ellas nos esperan y las vamos a salvar Battle Wave Ride!-

-¡no vamos a perder aquí! ¡In!- dice Rockman. Exe

-vamos a dar todo lo que tenemos ¡on!- grita finalmente Shooting Star Rockman

-(Subaru…realmente jamás vi tanta seguridad en ti… je… supongo que el amor es así)- piensa War-Rock

Las 3 chicas al escuchar las palabras de sus amigos dicen las 3 a la vez

-Rockman…-

-Netto-

-Subaru-

Y ven como los 2 Rockman se lanzan al ataque sobre Clockman con sus buster alzados

-Rockbuster-

-Rockbuster-

Y ambos ataques dan en Clockman causando una explosión el cual piensa

-(es hora de jugar… con ustedes… "héroes")-.

_**Cara a cara con su enemigo, ¿podrán Subaru, Netto, War-Rock y Rockman. Exe salvar a las chicas? O por el contrario Clockman saldrá victorioso… eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Final del capítulo 07**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Espero les gustara el capitulo, y pues que se lo imaginaran**_

_**Ahora el siguiente será parte crucial del fic, a partir del siguiente capítulo es cuando yo invento el resto de la historia, por que como todos sabrán tras pelear con Clockman termina esa parte del crossover en el juego, pero yo jugando con esta historia he decidido añadir algo mas, que espero les guste**_

_**Bueno por ahora me despido nos vemos**_

_**Bye dattebayo!**_


	8. El Destino Se Pone En Marcha

_**Nuevo capítulo del fic espero les guste**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**¿Por qué Luchas? ¿Por Orgullo? ¿Por reconocimiento? ¿Por simple pasión?, la respuesta de los jóvenes que están a punto de combatir contra un enemigo que es en apariencia superior a ellos, es la siguiente: "Yo lucho por la gente que quiero, yo lucho por la gente que cree en mi".**_

_**Capitulo 08**_

_**El Destino Se Pone En Marcha "Rockman Shooting Star y Rockman. Exe vs Clockman"**_

-¡Rockbuster!-

Ambos Rockman comienzan a dispararle a Clockman el cual se da cuenta que se tu técnica espacio temporal para transportar los ataques no funciona decide usar otra habilidad igual de molesta

-¡Slow time!-

Entonces los ataques de ambos Rockman disminuyen dramáticamente su velocidad y eso le permite esquivar los ataques brincándolos fácilmente

-¡maldición, que habilidad más molesta tiene!- dice War-Rock con evidente frustración

-Battle Card Sword- Subaru saca de su brazo una espada, cosa que Netto Observa

-Bien, así que Clockman, puede ralentizar los ataques, veamos que puede hacer con una que va mas rápido… Rockman…-

-si Netto-kun-

Entonces mientras Subaru se lanza su espada a Clockman, el cual ya está en suelo, Netto activa otro Chip

-Battle Chip Fumikomizan Slot in-

Entonces la poderosa espada se materializa en el brazo de Rockman. Exe el cual rápidamente con la velocidad que le proporciona el chip _**(notas de autor: Fumikomi zan y Fumikomi Cross son 2 chips tipo espadas diferentes, en ingles se llaman "Step Sword" y "Step Cross") **_se coloca entonces rápidamente tras de Clockman asombrando al misterioso ser

-¿Cómo es que tú?-

-aaaaaa- Rockman. Exe lanza el golpe a toda potencia pero con lo que no contaba es con una habilidad especial más de Clockman

-je… time Fast-

Entonces Clockman a una velocidad asombrosa se coloca detrás de Rockman. Exe

-je… eres mío… Time- Clockman entonces extiende el brazo para tratar de congelar a nuestro héroe el cual dice

-¿estás seguro de eso?- entonces el mencionado se agacha y a espaldas de Rockman. Exe se encuentra Subaru

-¿pero qué?- es lo único que alcanza a preguntar Clockman, ya que debido al sorpresivo ataque de Subaru no logra reaccionar a tiempo y recibe un poderoso golpe de la espada de Subaru, el cual manda a volar a Clockman

-¡aun no acabamos! Battle Chip Shot gun Slot in-

El buster de Rockman. Exe se hace más poderoso entonces con gran precisión, lanza un disparo a Clockman, el cual le da justo antes de caer al suelo, haciendo que cuando toque la superficie, bote violentamente en ella y finalmente caiga al suelo boca abajo

-¡bien hecho Rockman!- grita Netto

-buen trabajo en equipo Subaru- dice Rockman. Exe

-sabía que harían algo que me daría tiempo para golpearlo, ustedes realmente son los mejores- dice Subaru

Entonces Clockman, el cual aun está mirando al suelo producto del poderoso impacto de los 2 golpes que recibió piensa

-estos malditos… son una molestia enorme, y pensar que yo "el amo del tiempo" estoy siendo vencido por un par de mocosos vestidos de azul…tengo que usar "eso"-

Entonces Clockman se empieza a poner de pie con una gran sonrisa la cual parece estar cargada de furia y ambos Rockman junto con Netto se mantienen alertas, porque tienen un extraño presentimiento

-je… JAJAJAJAJA- Clockman ríe como un desquiciado mientras se toma el pecho donde recibió los ataque de los 2 Rockman y comienza a hablar –vaya, que sensación… jamás pensé que yo llegaría a sentir dolor, ustedes realmente son un verdadero incordio son fastidio, pero se termina aquí-

Eso último Clockman lo dice mientras mira al suelo con una extraña mirada la cual parece estar perdida.

-como nosotros fuéramos a perder contra ti maldito pervertido- grita Netto

-he…he… pervertido, vaya, realmente ustedes son molestos… pero bien, como dije esto termina aquí y ahora…-

Entonces Clockman comienza a emitir lo que en apariencia es un "Aura" de un extraño color amarillento

-¿pero que es esta sensación?- se pregunta Rockman. Exe al ver lo que está haciendo Clockman y añade –siento esa misma energía, que cuando se abre un portal espacio temporal-

Entonces Subaru saca su aparato y observa que las mediciones y los datos están completamente locos.

-¿pero que está haciendo? Los espacio temporales…- entonces ve como los datos marcan diferentes épocas y fechas y entonces finalmente Subaru lo comprende –¡Rockman tenemos que detenerlo rápido! Ese tipo… ¡ese tipo piensa traer cosas de diferentes épocas para pelear con nosotros!-

-¿Qué?- se pregunta Netto con asombro

-¿de diferentes épocas?- añade Rockman. Exe

-si esta combinando, gran cantidad de épocas y estoy seguro que pronto va a…-

Entonces Subaru se detiene súbitamente porque arriba de Clockman, se comienza a abrir, un enorme espacio temporal, es tan grande, que por el entrarían 40 personas al mismo tiempo sin ningún problema

-maldición… ya es demasiado tarde… ¡Netto, Rockman, War-Rock estén atentos!-

-entendido- contesta Netto el cual saca un par de Chips

-jo… así que el tipo realmente va a ir enserio esta vez- es la respuesta del AM

Ambos Rockman se mantienen en guardia mientras Clockman, termina de abrir el enorme portal y dice

-je…JAJAJAJA ustedes son realmente un incordio, pero este se termina aquí, y no tendré necesidad de tocarlos… je… jajaja, esta es mi técnica más poderosa "Mix Time"-

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-

Entonces de pronto del enorme portal el cual adquiere, la forma de un reloj y la manecilla que marca la hora se mueve a las 3 pm y entonces aparece un ser enorme, el cual Subaru y Rockman. Exe al verlo de inmediato saben que no será nada sencillo

-maldito… trajo… "un dinosaurio"-

_**(notas de autor: bueno, en el juego, es más que obvio que Clockman no utiliza este artilugio de traer seres de otros tiempos más antiguos, pero yo creo que ese poder que tiene, fue mal aprovechado al igual que el juego y aquí les estoy mostrando un poco de lo que se puede hacer, cuando controlas el tiempo y el espacio a voluntad)**_

-¿Qué? ¡Pero es absurdo!- dice Netto desde el pet al ver al enorme dinosaurio caer frente a ellos y lanzar un enorme rugido

-jeje…jajajaja Tiranosaurio Rex será más que suficiente para ustedes… "Héroes"- el mencionado Dinosaurio de nuevo lanza un rugido y entonces Subaru dice

-vaya… controlar el tiempo y los espacios… jamás pensé que vería un dinosaurio frente a mi… pero ni aun con eso (entonces el chico mira a Misora) ¡me vas a detener Clockman!-

Entonces al terminar su grito el dinosaurio se lanza sobre los jóvenes

-Netto-kun necesito que me envíes el chip "Ice Stage"- grita Rockman. Exe

-bien… en ese caso… (Busca entre sus chips) Battle Chip Ice Stage Slot in-

Entonces al introducir el mencionado Chip, Rockman. Exe toca el suelo con su mano y el piso se transforma en una enorme área de hielo, haciendo que el dinosaurio pierda el balance y no logre detener sus movimientos, dándoles tiempo a ambos Rockman para poder moverse y colocarse tras el dinosaurio

-Battle card Magma Cannon- en el brazo de Subaru se materializa la poderosa carta de Fuego tomando su brazo la forma de un pequeño volcán y lanza un disparo al enorme dinosaurio el cual lo recibe en la parte medial de cuerpo, haciendo que lance un gran rugido y se voltea velozmente y lance una enorme mordida a Rockman Shooting Star el cual se ve obligado a brincar

-maldición, tenemos que ayudarlo Battle Chip Súper vulcan Slot in-

El Brazo de Rockman. Exe adquiere la forma de una gran ametralladora de colores dorados y de inmediato comienza a disparar al rostro del Dinosaurio el cual retrocede unos cuantos pasos dándole tiempo a Rockman Shooting Star de caer al suelo

-maldición, tenemos que pensar en algo- dice Netto el cual ve como el Dinosaurio ya se recupero del ataque del Chip y se lanza de nuevo sobre nuestros héroes

-oye Rockman… ¿tienes algún chip tipo hielo poderoso?- pregunta Subaru al ver que el Dinosaurio se acerca a ellos

-si… ¿tengo uno por?- entonces los 2 Rockman se lanzan uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha evadiendo la embestida del Tiranosaurio

-tengo una idea… pídele a Netto que te lo envié, confía en mi compañero- entonces Subaru comienza a dispararle al Dinosaurio con su Buster para que Netto y Rockman tengan tiempo de buscar el chip

-Netto-kun… ¿lo has oído?- pregunta Rockman

-si… y ya tengo el chip en mi mano… ¿pero qué es lo que piensa hacer Subaru?-

-no lo sé, pero confiemos en el- dice Rockman

-bien en ese caso… Mega Battle chip Freezman Slot in-

Entonces frente a Rockman. Exe aparece una versión fantasmal del netnavi que alguna vez casi logra congelar el mundo de la red, y lanza un poderoso ataque congelante la cual es una enorme briza seguida de estacas de hielo

-Subaru ¡ahora!- grita Netto desde el pet

Entonces el mencionado Héroe el cual esta esquivando los ataques del Dinosaurio, el cual intenta desesperadamente morderlo dice

-Battle Card Invisible-

Entonces se hace transparente y de inmediato se coloca entre el Dinosaurio y el ataque congelante

-¿pero que está haciendo?- se pregunta Netto

-¡ya sé que hará!- grita Rockman. Exe el cual comienza a disparar al dinosaurio para evitar que se mueva de su lugar

-Battle Card… ¡Dynamic Wave!-

Entonces Subaru lanza tres patadas al aire cada una de ella envía una poderosa ola de agua la cual es más grande que el dinosaurio, y cuando las 3 olas impactan al mencionado Dinosaurio el ataque de Freezman llega sobre el T-Rex y entonces comienza a congelarse rápidamente, ya que el ataque de Subaru lo dejo completamente empapado

-¡Bien pensando Subaru!- grita Netto desde el Pet

El Dinosaurio se congela y entonces Subaru le grita a Rockman. Exe

-¡Rápido tenemos que golpearlo lo más fuerte que podamos!-

-Netto-kun… envíame un chip muy fuerte-

-Battle Chip Zeus Hammer Slot in-

Entonces en las manos de Rockman. Exe se materializa un poderoso martillo con propiedades eléctricas

-Battle Card Buki v3- en las manos de Subaru un poderoso mazo se materializa también

-¡ahora!- gritan ambos Rockman

Y al mismo tiempo brincan y desde el aire lanzan los golpes con los poderoso martillos directo en la cabeza del T-Rex el cual por las descargas eléctricas y el poderoso impacto del martillo de Subaru cae al suelo causando un pequeño temblor y finalmente desapareciendo

-gah…ha… lo logramos- dice Subaru el cual está muy cansado

-oye… ¿estás bien?- pregunta Netto

-tranquilo…ja…ha… solo necesito un poco descanso…-

Clockman el cual miro todo con calma dice

-así que pudieron con el más sencillo-

Ambos Rockman Miran a Clockman, el cual coloca sus dedos debajo de la barbilla

-asi que algo grande y fuerte no funciono, pero que tal si…-

Entonces el enorme reloj que esta encima de él y de los Rockman, mueve la manecilla que marca la hora al número 6 y de pronto del mencionado portal empiezan a caer muchísimo guerreros, de la época medieval en caballo y algunos armados con Flechas, otros con espadas y lanzas y finalmente pero no menos importante con su característica armadura de la época

-veamos que hacen con esto… "Héroes"- dice Clockman el cual aparece que esta respirando algo agitado

-maldición, ahora se fue a la edad media… esto no será nada, pero nada sencillo- dice Subaru

-¿Por qué? ¿Si son simples soldados?- pregunta Netto

Pero antes de Rockman. Exe pueda decir algo los soldados que están más hacia atrás lanzan flechas sobre los Rockman

-Battle Chip Barrier Slot in-

-Battle Card Barrier-

Ambos Rockman usan cartas de tipo Barrera para repeler las flechas que caen sobre ellos

-maldición, ese Clockman… pensar que tiene la capacidad de traer incluso hasta 60 seres de una sola época… es un ser demasiado peligroso- dice Subaru

-sí pero Misora te esperas así que vale más que no te detengas con esto- dice War-Rock

-si… lo sé War-Rock- contesta Subaru el cual lanza una fugaz mirada a Misora la cual está detrás de Clockman

-Roll… espera solo tengo que encárgame de ese maldito…- dice Rockman. Exe el cual también mira a la chica

-maldición… Meiru… si pudiera entrar allí- dice Netto el cual alcanza a ver a su amiga atrapada en esa zona de tiempo nulo

-bien… es hora de ponernos salvajes- dice War-Rock al ver que las flechas han terminado de caer

-tenemos poco tiempo, van a recargar y atacarnos de nuevo- dice Subaru

-si, tal vez 30 segundos, tenemos que acercarnos lo más rápido que podamos-

Entonces ambos Rockman corren a toda velocidad pero en su camino los guerreros armados con espadas y escudos se interponen en su camino

-¡Rockbuster!- ambos Rockman disparan con su característica arma y no logran hacerle nada a los escudos

-maldición son bien resistentes… en ese caso usemos espadas-

-Battle Chip Paladín Sword Slot in-

-Battle Card Break Saber-

Ambos Rockman manifiestan en sus brazos 2 de las espadas más poderosas, la de Rockman. Exe es enorme y esta de hecha de energía muy fuerte, la de Subaru es su característica espada que parece tener la forma de un taladro

-¡Vamos!- gritan a la vez ambos Rockman los cuales a toda velocidad se dirigen sobre los guerreros Rockman. Exe de inmediato parte en 2 el escudo del guerrero con el que se enfrenta y de inmediato lanza un disparo a quemarropa el cual hace que el guerrero regrese a su espada, Subaru hace lo propio con el guerrero que lo ataco primero destruye el escudo con su espada y luego lanza un disparo a quemarropa, ambos Rockman, van avanzando a una velocidad rápida, deshaciéndose de guerreros de la misma forma hasta que llegan a los que tienen caballos y lanzas

-maldición, esto no será sencillo- dice Subaru

-si… son más rápido que los que están a pie y además están mejor armados, los caballos tienen unas mallas de acero que los están cubriendo, no podemos dispararles y si nos acercamos para intentar Golpearlos con las espadas el guerrero nos daría un golpe con ellas-

Entonces un par de esos Guerreros se dirigen a toda velocidad sobre Subaru y Rockman. Exe entonces el AM dice

-¿Qué tal si asustamos a los caballos?- dice con su típica voz

-¿asustarlos? Eso podría funcionar- dice Subaru y añade -¿pero como haremos eso?-

-déjamelo a mi chico- dice el AM

Entonces el mencionado extraterrestre se materializa y lanza un poderoso rugido como lo haría una bestia salvaje y eso hace que los cabellos de todos los guerreros (los cuales serian unos 20) relinchen y se asusten dándoles tiempo a los chicos de actuar

-bien hecho War-Rock, ahora déjame el resto a mi- dice Rockman. Exe

-Rockman, te voy a enviar un par de chips Battle Chip Área Steal slot in, Battle Chip Gaia Blade Slot in-

Entonces la espada de Rockman. Exe es sustituida por una espada la cual tiene doble filo, pero en medio de dicha arma esta un hueco rectangular

-¡ahora!- grita Netto

Entonces Rockman. Exe aprovechando la distracción que consiguió War-Rock al asustar a los caballos y con la enorme velocidad que le da la carta Área Steal, se lanza sobre cada uno de los Guerreros a caballo y logra darles a todos y cada uno de ellos con su espada y finalmente todos ellos desaparecen en un portal espacio temporal

-¡bien hecho Rockman!- grita Subaru a lo lejos pero entonces ve como su compañero se arrodilla

-¡Rockman! ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Netto

-me siento cansando… necesito descansar…-

-¡oh no!- grita Subaru al ver como los arqueros han terminado de cambiar sus flechas y están por dispararle a su amigo

-Subaru ¡tenemos que ayudarlo!- grita el AM

-estamos muy lejos… que podemos… ¡ya lo tengo!- entonces Subaru le grita a Netto -¡usa el chip invisible, yo me hare cargo de los arqueros, Rápido!-

-entendido Subaru, Battle Chip Invisible Slot in- al introducir el Chip Rockman. Exe se hace transparente

-¡ahora es mi turno! Battle card… ELEMENTAL CYCLONE-

Entonces Subaru comienza a Girar a toda velocidad y usando la carta toma la forma de un enorme tornado y finalmente a una gran velocidad se acerca a los arqueros atravesando a Rockman. Exe el cual aun sigue transparente, las flechas que han lanzando los arqueros son absorbidas por el enorme tornado de la técnica de Shooting Star Rockman, y finalmente también los arqueros son atrapados y lanzados al aire, al finalizar el ataque Subaru cae de rodillas y los arqueros tras de el se dan unos poderosos golpes contra el suelo y desaparecen en un portal espacio tiempo tal y como paso con los otros guerreros

-gah…ha… lo logre- dice Subaru el cual respira muy agitado, en ese momento Rockman. Exe desactiva la invisibilidad y se acerca a Shooting Star

-¿estás bien amigo?- entonces lo ayuda a ponerse de pie

-si… estoy bien, pero se me está acabando la energía, hemos peleado tantas veces hoy…-

Pero entonces es interrumpido por Clockman

-maravilloso, lograron pasar la segunda prueba, son realmente muy molestos, pero bueno, me pregunto, ¿Qué harán ahora con lo que sigue?-

Entonces el reloj en la parte más alta marca las 9 PM y entonces del mencionado portal aparecen un par de Guerreros de otra época y de otra región del mundo

-¿eh? Pero esto ridículo- dice War-Rock al ver lo que está parado frente a los Rockman

Ambos guerreros sacan de sus vainas unas katanas y entonces Rockman. Exe dice

-Samurái, esto no es bueno-

-gah…ha… tenemos que pelear con ellos, no tenemos opción… así que… Battle Card, Break Saber-

Entonces en el brazo de Subaru se materializa la espada

-si… no tenemos opción Netto-kun- dice Rockman. Exe

-Bien, Battle Chip Hero Sword Slot in-

En el brazo de Rockman. Exe se manifiesta otra espada

Ambos jóvenes, comienzan a caminar hacia los Samurái y finalmente cuando están a una distancia prudente corren a toda velocidad al igual que los guerreros de la época Feudal de Japón

Subaru lanza un golpe sobre el Samurái el cual usa su espada para detenerlo, luego el mencionando guerrero tira una patada al ras del suelo haciendo que Subaru pierda el equilibrio, y de inmediato lanza otro golpe sobre el joven Rockman, el cual rápidamente coloca su espada entre él y la del samurái y logra detener el golpe, pero cae al suelo golpeándose, el Samurái rápidamente lanza otro golpe el cual Subaru trata de esquivar girándose hacia la dirección contraria en la que se encuentra el Samurái, logrando hacerlo pero recibiendo un leve corte en el brazo derecho, luego brinca y se coloca de pie y rápidamente logra detener el ataque del Samurái con su espada

-maldición, es muy rápido- dice el AM

-lo sé…- entonces la herida de Subaru comienza a sangrar

Mientras eso ocurría con el héroe del Futuro, Rockman. Exe lanzaba un poderoso impacto por encima de la cabeza del Samurái el cual lo detuvo con su espada, entonces en un veloz movimiento le lanza un puñetazo a Rockman. Exe directo al estomago, haciendo que el héroe pierda por un momento el aire y eso lo aprovecha el Samurái, el cual lanza un golpe directo a la cara de Rockman. Exe el se tira al suelo logrando evadir al golpe, luego se gira a un costado del Samurái para intentar ponerse de pie, pero el mencionado Guerrero le tira una patada haciendo que Rockman. Exe se haga un poco más hacia atrás y finalmente se pone de pie sangrando un poco de la boca

-¿estás sangrando? ¿Por qué?- se pregunta Netto con asombro

-esta área, debe hacer alguna parte del mundo real… y al estar aquí, yo también sangro- analiza rápido Rockman. Exe el cual se cubre de otro ataque del samurái

-maldición, estos tipos son fuertes- dice War-Rock el cual mira impotente como Subaru recibe un leve corte en la mejilla derecha producto de una estocada del Samurái y Subaru brinca buena distancia hacia su espalda y se limpia un poco la sangre con su mano derecha

-¿por qué no lo atacas a distancia Subaru?- pregunta el AM, entonces el joven le contesta

-no puedo hacer eso, seria deshonroso, estoy peleando con un ancestro de mi raza War-Rock, yo no puedo pelear así como así esta es una pelea de honor…- dice Subaru el cual detiene el ataque del Samurái el cual iba dirigido a su cabeza entonces el mencionado aprovecha y le da una patada a Subaru haciendo que retroceda un poco

-gah…ha…ha…Mi…so…ra- dice Subaru el cual esta de rodillas

-¡Subaru!- grita Netto desde el Pet y añade –Rockman… ¡Tienes que ayudarlo!-

Pero Rockman. Exe no puedo si no mantener a duras penas el Ritmo del Samurái esquivando un par de ataques y cubriéndose de una estocada hacia su rostro, para luego recibir una patada y finalmente el samurái y lanza otro golpe con su arma también rosándole la mejilla a Rockman. Exe

-¡maldición!- grita Netto desde el mundo real, con impotencia y añade –tengo que hacer algo…tengo que…-

Entonces el chico guarda silencio y finalmente dice

-si… quizás "esto sea un duelo de honor" pero también yo puedo ayudarle a Rockman… enviándole algún chip que le dé mas habilidad con las espadas… solamente eso, nada que altere la igualdad del combate, en ese caso… "Battle chip anti Sword Slot in"-

Entonces el chip se activa en Rockman. Exe y justo cuando el ataque del Samurái esta por golpearlo desactiva la espada y toma la del Samurái entre la palma de sus manos

-gracias, Netto-kun- entonces moviendo sus manos hacia la derecha logra quitarle de las manos la espada al Samurái, entonces el joven la gira velozmente y lanza un violento golpe con el arma del Samurái y este desaparece rápidamente en un portal

-¡bien hecho Rockman!- grita Netto pero luego ve que su amigo esta de rodillas en el suelo

-¿estás bien?- dice Netto con preocupación

-no…Netto… estoy demasiado cansando… mi energía está al límite…-

-Rockman…- dice Netto con frustración

Mientras eso ocurría Subaru estaba a punto de recibir otro ataque mientras sigue de rodillas y entonces una voz en su mente le dice

-no te rindas… por favor-

-Mi…sora…-

Entonces de pronto Subaru coloca su espada frente a él y evita el golpe del Samurái y luego se gira levemente y lanza un golpe haciendo que el guerrero retroceda un poco

-¡Subaru! ¡Levántate!- dice el AM

El chico se pone de pie y entonces mira hacia donde esta Misora

-Gracias… amiga, de nuevo me has dado fuerzas… aaaa-

Entonces se lanza de nuevo sobre el Samurái y con una velocidad inusitada le da un potente golpe a la espada del Guerrero la cual se resquebraje y finalmente se parte y Subaru de nuevo toma impulso y lanza otro golpe y termina por darle directo en el pecho al Samurái el cual desaparece también en un espacio temporal

-gah…ha…ha… esto fue demasiado difícil…- dice Subaru el cual coloca su espada contra el suelo y se mantiene medio arrodillado

-chico… ya falta poco, tienes que aguantar- dice el AM

Entonces el joven se pone de pie lentamente al igual que Rockman. Exe

-ya falta poco…Roll solo espérame- y caminan ambos lentamente hacia Clockman

-je…je… jajajaja que maravilloso lograron resistir es increíble, pero veo que ya no les queda mucha energía, supongo han de estar arrepentidos de enfrentarse a mi… pequeñas moscas-

Entonces mientras camina Shooting Star Rockman contesta

-te equivocas, yo no me arrepiento de estar aquí, peleando contra ti, nunca lo hare, porque yo estoy peleando por mi amiga, ¡nunca vas a ponerle un dedo mas encima!- dice Subaru con determinación

-si… nosotros estamos aquí aun, y no nos arrepentiremos de nada, te vamos a derrotar ¡eso te lo aseguro!- añade Rockman. Exe con la misma determinación que su compañero

-he…he…jajajaja- entonces Clockman coloca una mano en su cara mientras dice –maravilloso, realmente ustedes son graciosos, hace tiempo que no me reía así… pero como dije esto termina aquí y ahora…

-entonces el enorme reloj encima de Clockman marca las 12 otra vez-

-el ciclo a terminado y ahora, el de sus vidas también terminara…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Entonces ambos jóvenes miran hacia el reloj y no ven que nada este bajando

-¿Qué demonios es esta sensación?- dice Rockman. Exe al ver hacia el reloj

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta Shooting Star Rockman

-técnica definitiva… "Time destruction"-

Entonces del enorme reloj aparece un gigantesco rayo de energía blanca ambos Rockman solo miran atónitos como esa cosa esta cayendo directo sobre ellos

-¡Subaru, Rockman!- grita Netto pero es demasiado tarde

El rayo les da de lleno a los 2 Rockman, la fuerza del impacto es impresionante toda el área del reloj tiembla de la potencia del rayo y finalmente cuando el ataque termina una implosión (que es cuando la energía se contrae, es lo opuesto a la explosión) ocurre y una gran cantidad de polvo se encuentra en el área, Clockman, mira con una gran sonrisa lo que acaba de suceder y comienza a carcajear se

-je…he…he… jajajajajaja maravilloso, jajajaja no pensaban que yo podía hacer eso… hahaha malditos héroes eso les pasa por su subestimarme-

Entonces cuando el humo se disipa lo único que se alcanza a ver es a nuestros héroes en el suelo, completamente inconscientes y con sus armaduras destrozadas, Clockman sigue riéndose como un maniático desquiciado mientras que Netto no da crédito de lo que está viendo.

-es imposible… no… Rockman… levantate… Subaru… War-Rock… ¡tienen que levantarse!- grita finalmente Netto

-jajaja… es inútil… ellos deben de estar…gah- entonces Clockman se rodilla cosa que Netto observa

-ese tipo, debió usar demasiada energía en ese ataque… sin tan solo… sin tan solo pudieran levantarse ¡Rockman! ¡Subaru! ¡De pie, es nuestra oportunidad vamos!-

-Subaru y Rockman escuchan los gritos de Netto, pero por más que lo intentan no logran ponerse de pie

-(maldición, no puedo…no puedo moverme…)- Rockman. Exe esta inmóvil intentando hacer fuerza para levantarse –(es inútil, no puedo moverme…Roll, Meiru… Misora lo siento…)

Mientras que con nuestro héroe del futuro

-¡Subaru no puedes rendirte ahora! ¿Qué va a pasar con la promesa que hiciste? ¡levantarte-

War-Rock le habla a su compañero, pero el joven no contesta solo está pensando

-no… puedo moverme… mi cuerpo, está paralizado, no puedo hacer nada… Misora… perdóname… lo siento tanto…-

El chico está empezando a cerrar los ojos, por su posición alcanza a ver a su amiga la cual sigue inmóvil, y también ve a Clockman arrodillado y entonces añade a sus pensamientos

-si tan solo pudiera moverme…sin tan solo pudiera ponerme de pie… Misora…yo… no puedo…más…-

Y entonces comienza a cerrar sus ojos y de pronto a su mente viene un pequeño recuerdo algo reciente para él.

Recuerda el momento en que se encontró con ella en Spica Mall hace 3 días.

– ¿MISORA ES AMIGA DE ROCKMAN?- Gritan los fans de la joven cantante, cosa que Subaru no puede ignorar mientras dice

–je… vaya que la gente se asombra estos días…- entonces se rasca un poco la cabeza

-tehehehe supongo que ha de ser sorpresivo para muchos que yo sea amiga de un grandioso héroe- contesta la chica con una gran sonrisa en su cara

Al chico le sale una enorme gota en la cabeza

–supongo que si… (Pero porque me tienen que llamar todos héroe… incluso Misora-chan…)-

Luego también recuerda otro momento en particular

-Misora-chan el premio no me interesa mucho-

Entonces la chica va a replicar cuando Subaru colocando una mano en el hombro derecho de la chica dice

–porque con o sin premio "yo seguiré protegiendo a la gente que me importa" como tu Misora-chan-

El chico enfatiza el nombre de la chica y también sonríe haciendo que la joven se sonroje levemente y contesta

–bueno…Gracias Subaru-kun, se que siempre estarás allí para ayudarme, sin importa que ocurra ¿verdad?-

–si…CUENTA CON ELLO- eso ultimo lo dice con un gran animo haciendo que la chica sonría de nuevo

–y algo mas, "tu siempre has sido mi héroe Subaru-kun"- dice la joven con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-¿eh?- dice el chico con sorpresa Mientras Misora añade

–Si…tu eres mi héroe desde que te conocí, antes de saber que eras Rockman…-

Entonces el recuerdo de Subaru cambia un poco a otra parte de la conversación y de lo que él hizo por ella

–sí, cuando me encontraste y te pedí que me ayudaras, tu actitud cambio, te mostrabas mas protector, allí fue cuando empecé a sentir que era diferente a los demás y cuando estábamos en AMAKEN y trataron de llevarme a la fuerza, sin transformarte en Rockman, sin importar que la persona que estaba frente a ti era más grande y fuerte que tú te interpusiste entre él y yo y dijiste "ella no quiere ir contigo" en ese momento sentí que tú eras mi héroe, que tu serias mi héroe, y no me equivoque…tehehe- la chica sonríe tímidamente al decir eso ultimo

El chico sonríe tímidamente y mientras come un poco pregunta -¿realmente sentiste eso?-

La chica asiente –si, lo sentí quizás te lastimaron por mi culpa, y eso me hizo olvidar esa sensación, hasta que tu y yo…peleamos-

La chica hace silencio, el recordar eso no es grato ni para ella ni para Subaru pero luego sigue hablando

- y me dijiste que querías ayudarme, allí fue cuando esa sensación despertó… "tú eres mi héroe Subaru-kun" sin importar si eres Rockman o no…- la chica sonríe sonrojándose un poco y de paso toma un poco mas de helado, y deja a Subaru bastante impresionado

–esto…gracias, Misora-chan…- entonces el chico mira el v-hunter, ve la cantidad de dinero que tiene y entonces piensa -creo que le debo dar algo-

Entonces el joven mira hacia la ventana y mira una esclava de color plateado, con unas piedras de fantasía de color azul y rosa incrustadas en la parte superior, el chico al ver esa cosa sonríe, y Misora se le queda viendo

-¿Qué pasa Subaru-kun?-

El chico entonces termina de comer su helado y dice –ven… vamos quiero ver algo-

Entonces la chica también termina de comer su helado y camina tras de Subaru y entonces el chico se acerca al objeto que miro

-10000 zennys- piensa el chico y entonces mira el dinero en su v-hunter -11000, me alcanza…hehe-

-¿Qué cosa vas a comprar Subaru-kun?- dice la chica y entonces ve como Subaru toma la esclava que miro se acerca al mostrador a pagar y la joven piensa

–un regalo… ¿Para quién?, seguro es para su mama, o Luna…-

Piensa la joven cuando ve que Subaru da las gracias el chico se acerca a la joven y le dice

–Extiende tu brazo- la chica se pone rojísima y haciendo caso de Subaru extiende su brazo derecho y el joven el cual también esta sonrojado coloca la esclava en la muñeca de Misora –esto…es un símbolo- le dice el chico con una sonrisa al terminar de ponérselo

–qué hermoso… está bien lindo- dice la joven y entonces Subaru sigue hablando

–esto es un Símbolo… cada vez que te sientas sola, que sientas que todo va mal, o que no hay esperanza, míralo…y recuerda que tu héroe…te lo dio, "confía en mi…" jejeje…perdona si me auto nombre héroe…no nunca lo hago, no sé por qué ahora lo hice…jejeje…-

Entonces el chico se pone nervioso pero la chica le da un abrazo y le dice

–tu eres mi héroe Subaru…no te avergüences de llamarte a ti mismo héroe, es algo que tu eres, que nadie más puede ser… Mi héroe…- dice la joven y Subaru sonriendo y con un sonrojo dice

–gracias…Misora-chan…por creer en mi sin importar que-

Entonces el recuerdo de Subaru termina y piensa

-Misora… ella… estoy seguro que ella cree en mí sin importar que…tengo que…tengo que levantarme-

Entonces un aura azul comienza a mostrarse alrededor del joven

Al mismo tiempo Rockman. Exe sigue tirado también en el suelo

-no puedo moverme…realmente… ¿no podre salvar a Roll y Meiru?...-

El joven entonces escucha la voz de su hermano

-Rockman, tienes que levantarte, Meiru y Roll cuentan contigo… yo cuento contigo, tienes que ayudarme a cumplir mi promesa… por favor-

-Netto-kun…- piensa el joven Rockman cuando a su mente viene el recuerdo de lo que paso en la escuela hoy

-bien han perdido la pelea, ahora váyanse de aquí, y aunque ganaran, no hubiera dejado que tocaran a Meiru en ningún momento –

-Netto-kun…- dice Meiru con asombro

Pero entonces los 2 comienzan a acercarse a Netto y con rabia le dicen

-como si fueras a hacerte caso mocoso-

-además los 2 somos mas fuertes que tu y tu amigo gordo, así que haste un lado que queremos "hablar con tu amiguita"-

Los chicos empujan a Netto, haciendo que a Meiru se le haga un nudo en la garganta, pero Netto se mantiene en pie y dice

–NO DEJARE QUE SE LE ACERQUEN-

-NETTO DETENTE-

Dekao trata de detener a su amigo, pero el chico se mantiene firme frente a los 2 abusivos y entonces uno de ellos lo toma por el cuello y sin perder tiempo le lanza un golpe a Netto en el estomago haciendo que su netnavi se preocupe y también sus amigos

-NETTO-KUN- Grita Rockman

-¡Netto! ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Dekao y Meiru solo suelta un par de lagrimas y luego ve como los chicos caminan hacia ella y Dekao

-querrías venir con nosotros… pequeña Meiru chan-

La chica le da más miedo cuando escucha eso pero entonces siente más miedo cuando Netto se pone de pie y se lanza al joven que le hablo a Meiru tomándolo por sorpresa y tirándolo al suelo el otro voltea a ver a su compañero tirado y entonces Netto dice

-váyanse rápido de aquí Dekao, Meiru-chan-

Pero la chica está paralizada por el miedo y Dekao tiene que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para lograr moverla

-NETTO-

Grita Meiru cuando ve que el otro joven golpea al chico que le gusta y justo en ese instante la puerta se abre

-¿Qué DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?-

El Profesor Kamina entra junto con otro par de alumnos y de inmediato los jóvenes se ponen de pie

-profesor…nosotros no…-

-CALLENSE ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TOLERO ALGO ASI CON USTEDES, VAN A VENIR CONMIGO A LA DIRECCION AHORA MISMO-

Entonces los 2 alumnos que entraron con el maestro, obligan a los 2 abusivos a irse a la dirección mientras que el profesor corre hacia Netto

-¿estás bien jovencito?- pregunta el maestro con preocupación

-si…a duele…-

Netto se toma la barbilla donde recibió el último puñetazo y Meiru nada mas al ver que Netto se pone de pie corre a darle un fuerte abrazo

-NETTO-KUN-

-aaa Meiru chan…me…estas…apretando…muy fuerte…-

La chica suelta un par de lagrimas mientras le dice a Netto

-tenía mucho miedo…tenía miedo que te hicieran algo mas… Netto-kun, no seas tan imprudente por favor…si te pasara algo yo…no podría soportarlo-

El chico se queda en silencio entonces cambia su mirada a una de determinación y entonces él dice a Meiru-chan

-lo siento, pero si alguien más intenta hacerte algo a ti, no voy a dejar que te pase nada, incluso si a mí me ocurre algo… es una promesa Meiru-chan…-

-NETTO-KUN- dice la joven sonrojada

Rockman al terminar su recuerdo dice

-ella… confió en Netto, confía en su palabra, y Roll… ella también confía en nosotros, yo no puedo perder…no puedo perder…voy a salvar a ambas-

-Rockman tienes que ponerte de pie…vamos a derrotar a ese tipo juntos

-si… Netto-

Entonces también un aura azul rodea al joven netnavi

-jejeje… ahora que esta vencidos solo me falta…-

Pero entonces Clockman detiene en seco sus palabras cuando siente algo a su espalda, cuando voltea ve incrédulo a los 2 Rockman de pie y extrañamente un aura azul los está rodeando, entonces dice

-es… imposible…es imposible… esto es absurdo, no puede ser… NO PUEDE SER-

Entonces ambos Rockman dicen a la vez

-¡nosotros no peleamos por orgullo, ni por el deseo de ser héroes, peleamos por las personas que creen en nosotros, por las personas que queremos… por las personas que nos ven como "héroes"!-

-Su…ba…ru- dice Misora al ver a su amigo cerca de ella

-Rock…man…- dice también Roll

-Net…to- añade Meiru finalmente

Pero esta vez Clockman las escucha y solo dice

-es imposible… es imposible están en un área de tiempo Nulo, ellas no deberían hablar, ella no deberían estar diciendo eso, ustedes no deberían estar de pie…-

-Clockman… ¡tú jamás entenderás la determinación que nosotros tenemos! ¡prepárate! Rockman… Subaru ¡hagamos pedazos a Clockman!-

-¡sí!- contestan los 2

-¡bien… es hora de ponernos salvajes!- grita también War-Rock

Entonces Clockman intenta usar una de sus técnicas cuando Subaru grita

-¡ni siquiera lo pienses! Giga Battle Card Buster MAX-

Entonces una poderosa energía se dirige al brazo de Subaru elevando la potencia y velocidad del buster 5 veces más de lo normal

-Netto-kun…-

-Si… Giga Battle Chip Saíto Batch Slot in-

Entonces Netto introduce el chip personalizado de Rockman. Exe y entonces los límites de la fuerza de Rockman, se rompen y adquiere toda la potencia que le da el poder del chip aumentando también la fuerza y velocidad de su buster 5 veces más de lo normal-

-¡Doble Rapid Buster!-

Ambos Rockman, comienzan a lanzar disparos a toda potencia y a una velocidad asombrosa, Clockman los recibe todos de lleno en todas partes de su cuerpo

-gah ha…ha… aaaa es impo…sible…-

Pero no puede seguir hablando la potencia y fuerza de los disparos evita que siga hablando cuando la enorme ráfaga termina Clockman queda muy mal herido pero aun de pie

-¡ahora es mi turno!- grita War-Rock el cual se materializa y se lanza sobre Clockman

-¿Qué?- es lo único que alcanza a decir Clockman

-¡Mega Beast Slash!- entonces War-Rock comienza a lanzar golpes a toda potencia sobre Clockman, sin piedad alguna causando que la armadura y algunos de los relojes del mencionado comiencen a caerse de su cuerpo la fuerza de los impactos es tan fuerte que pequeñas ráfagas de aire sale de cada golpe que le da War-Rock

-¡sin tus poderes no eres nada! Roar- dice el AM el cual sigue golpeando a Clockman

-Netto-kun…- dice Rockman. Exe

-si… programan advance- entonces Netto comienza a introducir los chips en el orden correcto –Battle Chip Sword Slot in, Battle chip Wide Sword Slot in, Battle chip Long Sword slot in-

Entonces la poderosa espada se materializa en manos de Rockman. Exe y justo en ese momento War-Rock desaparece dejando a Clockman muy lastimado

-gah…ha… ese pequeño monstruo…- pero entonces ve como Rockman. Exe suelta un golpe con su espada directo sobre el –es…imposible…-

Entonces la poderosa energía le da de lleno a Clockman causando una enorme explosión cuando termina Clockman aun sigue de pie

-¡terminemos con esto!- gritan Subaru y Rockman. Exe

Ambos se colocan espalda contra espalda y mientras que Subaru alza el brazo izquierdo, Rockman alza el derecho y ambos comienzan a reunir energía en su buster

-esto… es… imposi…-

-¡Doublé Charging Rockbuster!-

Ambos lanzan un poderoso disparo combinado el cual atraviesa el pecho de Clockman, y causando una poderosa explosión

-gah…ha…ha- ambos Rockman se arrodillan del enorme esfuerzo que han hecho y cuando el humo del último ataque se disipa lo único que ven es a Clockman sonriendo

-he…he…he…jajajaja… maldición… me han derrotado…pero no importa…esto…es…solo…el principio…nos volveremos a ver… "Héroes"… jajajajaj-

Entonces un portal espacio temporal se abre

-¡Clockman!- grita Subaru

Pero es demasiado tarde el ser entra en el portal desapareciendo

-¡maldición escapo!... dice Rockman. Exe-

-si… pero le dimos su merecido- añade War-Rock

-si… ahora tenemos que ayudar a las chicas… pero ese espacio nulo…- dice Netto

-tranquilo Netto- Subaru mira su aparato y dice- ya podemos cruzarlo, al irse Clockman desapareció-

-¡Roll! ¡Meiru!- grita Rockman. Exe el cual se lanza corriendo

Subaru por otro lado camina despacio hacia Misora, el chico se coloca frente a ella, y entonces saca el reloj entonces extiende su brazo y la energía del reloj comienza a rodear a Misora en su forma de Harp Note, entonces el reloj comienza a acelerarse rápidamente y finalmente explota

-Mi…sora- dice Subaru

Rockman. Exe también hace lo propio con los 2 relojes que tiene y ambos explotan en sus manos por el enorme esfuerzo que han hecho

-Meiru-chan por favor… despierta- dice Netto

-Roll…por favor…reacciona- añade Rockman. Exe

Las 3 chicas entonces parpadean y la primera en hablar es Misora

-Su…baru-kun…-

-Misora-chan- entonces el joven se acerca más a la joven y pregunta -¿Cómo te sientes?- entonces la joven dice

-me siento bien Subaru-kun…- la chica mira a Subaru el cual parece que va a llorar -¿Qué te pasa?- dice la joven

Entonces Subaru se lanza sobre la joven y le da un fuerte abrazo

-Subaru-kun…- dice la joven con un sonrojo

-¡Misora!…yo pensé que te iba a perder… pensé que te iba a perder para siempre, yo… realmente tenia tanto miedo de no volver a verte- entonces el chico suelta un par de lagrimas –yo… estoy feliz de verte, es eso, por eso es que estoy llorando, Misora-chan…-

La chica entonces también abraza a Subaru y le dice

-eres tonto Subaru-kun… siempre confié en que me salvarías… siempre tuve fe en ti… nunca dude de que te vería otra vez- la chica también llora un poco –aunque esta vez te tardaste mucho en venir por mi… Subaru-kun-

La chica aprieta a Subaru y entonces el chico contesta

-si…lo siento… Misora-chan-

-tehehehe… jamás vas a cambiar Subaru-

Ambos se mantienen así abrazados, War-Rock entonces se materializa

-hola Harp… ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta el AM

-entonces la alíen también toma su forma cosa que sorprende a Rockman. Exe y contesta

-idiota… ¡porque tardaste tanto!- y le da un golpe

-auch… eso duele…sabes creo que mejor debí dejarte así…-

-¿Qué dices?- grita la FM indignada

Subaru y Misora siguen abrazados mientras que Rockman. Exe sonríe un poco al ver ambas y tan diferentes reacciones y entonces voltea a ver a Roll

-Roll-chan…-

La chica entonces termina por parpadear y en cuanto ve a Rockman se lanza sobre el

-¡Rockman! Sabía que me salvarías, nunca dude de ti…-

-Roll…chan…me aprietas… muy fuerte…-

-Rockman siempre serás mi héroe…-

-lo…se…guire…siendo… si dejas… de apretarme…-

La joven de rosa Reacciona y suelta al netnavi

-yo… lo siento… es solo que…-

Entonces Rockman le da un abrazo a la netnavi lo cual la sonroja

-tranquila… entiendo eso…y yo estoy feliz de verte también, pensé que te perdería…-

-Rockman…-

La joven abraza al héroe un poco más despacio mientras que cierto chico mira las 3 escenas y entonces dice

-¿eh? ¿Por qué todos están sonrojados? ¿Acaso se enfermaron?-

Entonces Meiru comienza a brillar todos ven eso y la chica sale disparada al aire y se materializa al lado de Netto cosa que sorprende al chico

-Meiru-chan…- dice Netto

-¡Netto!- entonces la chica se lanza y le da un fuerte abrazo al joven el cual se sonroja increíblemente

-Meiru-chan…-

-sabia que vendrías por mi… nunca dude de eso- la joven aprieta más a su amigo causando Netto le conteste

-como te dije… siempre voy a cuidarte Meiru-chan-

-Gracias Netto- dice la joven

Entonces Misora deja de abrazar a Subaru y junto con Lyra preguntan a la vez

-¿Quiénes son todos ellos?-

Subaru sonríe y les dice

-verán es algo difícil de explicar…-

Entonces cuando Subaru termina la explicación de todo añade

-y bueno así es como fue que logramos llegar hasta aquí…-

-ya veo… entonces estamos 200 años en el pasado…- dice Misora asombrada mientras que Lyra piensa

-(esa chica… y ese chico… tienen la misma amplitud de ondas que Subaru y Misora…)-.

-bueno déjame te presento a todos- dice Subaru con una sonrisa

-el es Rockman. Exe…-

-¿otro Rockman? – dice Misora con una gran sonrisa

-sí, el y yo compartimos ese nombre- dice Subaru con una sonrisa

Entonces Misora se acerca y le da un abrazo a Rockman. Exe

-mucho gusto, seguro eres tan confiable como Subaru- dice la joven con una sonrisa

-si… claro… un gusto Misora-chan - dice Rockman. Exe

-ella es Roll… la netnavi de Meiru- dice Rockman

-hola, es un gusto conocerte- dice Misora la cual le extiende la mano a Roll

-sí, es un gusto también- dice Roll al tomar la mano de la joven cantante

-ella es Harp, es como War-Rock es una extraterrestre al fusionarse conmigo creamos a Harp Note-

-hola- dice Harp la cual se mantiene pensando en las amplitudes de ondas de los 4 chicos

-hola es un gusto también conocerte- contestan todos-

-Oye Subaru… ¿cómo volveremos al futuro?- pregunta War-Rock

-con este reloj…-

Entonces el chico saca el reloj pero parece inactivo

-parece que no funciona- dice Misora

-si… tenemos que buscar una fuente de energía lo suficientemente grande para volver… pero esa energía no existirá hasta dentro de 200 años- dice Subaru con tristeza

-mi papa, estoy Seguro que podrá ayudarte- dice Netto desde fuera del PET y Rockman. Exe añade

-sí, es el mejor de esta época Yuichiro Hikari- dice con orgullo

-si… gracias amigos… realmente gracias, por todo, por ayudarme a salvar a Misora por ayudarme a detener a Clockman… gracias-

-he… para esos somos los amigos… Subaru- dice Netto

-si… tienes razón…- entonces le dice a Misora -¿quieres salir?-

La chica asiente y entonces ambos se transforman en destellos una rosa y otro azul y finalmente salen por el PET de Netto y aparecen frente a Meiru y el mencionado chico

-pulse out- dicen ambos chicos

Entonces finalmente adquieren sus formas humanas al verlos, Netto sonríe y dice

-he… no cambiaste mucho de tu forma de Rockman- dice Netto con una gran sonrisa

-hehe… bueno así es como veo normalmente- dice Subaru

-hola, yo soy Hibiki Misora- dice la joven acercándose a Netto

-wow… tu cabello cambio…- dice el joven

Entonces Misora le da un abrazo y le dice

-gracias por ayudar a Subaru-kun, gracias por protegerlo y ayudarlo- dice la joven con una sonrisa

Entonces suelta el abrazo y Netto contesta

-claro… además el también me ayudo a salvar a mi amiga-

Entonces Misora se coloca frente a frente con Meiru

-hola, soy Meiru Sakurai… es un gusto conocerte…-

-si… igualmente es un gusto-

Entonces las chicas se dan un abrazo y los 2 chicos sonríen al ver eso

-bien… ahora tenemos que buscar un lugar donde quedarnos Misora-chan-

-de eso nada- dice Netto y añade –pueden quedarse en mi casa, le voy a explicar a mi mama todo el asunto y estoy seguro comprenderá

-buena idea Netto-kun- contesta Rockman. Exe

-bueno… creo que chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos- dice Meiru

-¿eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo que ella se quede en mi casa?-

Entonces a todos les sale una gotita en la cabeza y solo dicen

-Netto…- con una voz de decepción el chico se congela y dice

-otra vez…me siento excluido…-

Todos se ríen alegremente y entonces Misora dice

-sí, será mejor que me quede con Meiru…- dice la chica

Entonces Subaru contesta

-bien, en ese caso así será- entonces le dice a Netto –necesito hablar con tu papa, para poder volver a nuestra época, necesitamos una gran fuente de energía para activar el reloj-

-sí, el estará en casa mañana en la tarde… podrás hablar con él sin falta- dice Netto

-gracias…- dice Subaru el cual extiende su mano hacia Netto el chico la toma y le contesta

-de nada…-

Las chicas sonríen y finalmente dicen

-bien vamos… que ya es algo tarde…-

Si vámonos

Entonces Misora se coloca al lado de Subaru y lo toma de la mano, haciendo que el joven literalmente arda en llamas

-¿vamos junto Subaru-kun?- pregunta la chica sin nada de vergüenza

-esto… si vamos…- entonces aprieta la mano de la chica y comienzan a caminar hacia las escaleras

-¿eh?- se queda Netto impresionado de lo que está viendo

-tehehehe… vaya eso explica muchas cosas de Subaru…- dice Meiru

-¿eh? ¿Qué cosas explica?- pregunta Netto

-nada… ven vamos tras ellos-

La chica lo jala del brazo y Netto dice

-Meiru ¿Por qué me jalas del brazo?-

Y Rockman. Exe solo dice

-ese Netto…nunca cambiara-

_**Y entonces la primera parte de esta historia ha terminado, ahora… algo más esta por ocurrir, algo que hará que Subaru y Misora, comprendan porque están en esta época…**_

_**Final del capítulo 08**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Espero les gustara el capitulo no hice la pelea muy larga por que esto "Es solo el principio" xD  
**_

_**Como les dije, ahora la historia se supone termina aquí en el juego, volviendo al futuro Subaru y Misora, pero en mi caso no fue así, ahora continuaremos la historia, desde otro enfoque, bueno ya entenderán cuando vean el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Bueno por ahora es todo ya saben criticas o comentarios pueden hacerlo en un review**_

_**Saludos y Bye Dattebayo**_


	9. Un Mal Presentimiento

_**Buenas a todos :D aquí les dejo el capitulo 09 de esta historia disculpen si no actualize antes pero tuve algunos problemas**_

_**Bueno disfrútenlo :D y pongan atención al final de este capitulo que es muy importante**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 09**_

"_**Nunca te creas un ganador de una batalla, jamás subestimes a tu oponente, jamás creas que tienes todo solucionado… porque si llegas a pensar asi… las cosas podrían complicarse en lugar de mejorar… ¡El destino ha decidido lanzar los dados al aire y ver cuál será el resultado de lo que se les avecina a nuestros héroes!**_

"_**Un Mal Presentimiento"**_

-Mama dame mas carne… o gracias mama mmmm… ¡que rico!- grita Hikari Netto… en sueños.

El chico durmió como si nada hubiese pasado el día de ayer, así que como es usual el joven se está quedando dormido para ir a la escuela hasta que su compañero y netnavi "Rockman" decide despertarlo.

-Netto-kun, tienes que levantarte… vamos ya es tarde- dice el joven netnavi el cual por los medios más amables intenta despertar a su amigo

-si no te despiertas temprano vas a llegar tarde-

-Rockman… dame 5 minutos mas- es la respuesta del chico el cual solo se acomoda un poco en la cama

-Netto… Meiru va a pasar por ti pronto…-

-¿eh? ¡ESO ES MALO!- entonces el chico da un gran brinco de la cama de nuevo toma su ropa como rayo y sale al baño mientras que Rockman. Exe piensa

-je… no pensé que eso fuera a funcionar… creo que lo tendré en cuenta para futuras ocasiones- ríe divertido Rockman

Mientras tanto en la parte baja

-o Subaru no debiste molestarte con esto…- dice la Señora Haruka

Subaru se encuentra colocando los cubiertos en la mesa para el desayuno y el joven contesta amablemente

-Señora… al menos debo ayudarle un poco, le doy las gracias por dejarme quedar en su casa-

El joven sonríe y es que, tras lo que le contaron anoche a la mujer, con todo el gusto del mundo acepto dejar que Subaru se quedara un tiempo hasta que pudieran encontrar la forma de volver al futuro, a lo que el chico piensa

-vaya, no creí que me tocaría quedarme en la casa del precursor de las ondas EM, Hikari Net…-

El chico es interrumpido cuando un estrepito proveniente de las escaleras lo saca de sus pensamientos y ve caer a Netto de cabeza y de manera bastante graciosa al suelo de la cocina, cosa que hace que a Subaru le salga una gota en la cabeza y War-Rock se parta de risa

-JAJAJAJA, pero que gracioso- dice el AM con unas carcajadas enormes

-War-Rock eso no es gracioso- contesta Netto desde el suelo

-te dije que no te pusieras los tenis mientras bajabas por las escaleras… ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?-

-Rockman… no me regañes, ya con las risas de War-rock tengo suficiente-

Todos se sonríen un poco incluso la mama de Netto y entonces a Subaru de nuevo le viene el pensamiento a su mente

-(enserio… ¿enserio él será el gran descubridor de las ondas EM?...)-

-buenos días Subaru, veo que te levantas temprano- dice Netto el cual está sentando en el suelo colocándose bien su calzado

-ah sí… es que en mi época tiendo a levantarme temprano para ir a la escuela-

-¿eh? ¿Enserio? Vaya… yo pensé que todos nos quedábamos dormidos-

-Netto-kun… no compares a Subaru contigo- dice Rockman con su usual calma

-así… lo siento Subaru no era mi intención-

-no pasa nada Netto- y piensa de paso – (insisto… aun no me la puedo creer que él sea el gran Hikari Netto… el netbattle legendario y gran científico…)-

-hijo… tienes que desayunar vamos que ya es tarde- dice la señora Hikari

-si mama- entonces el joven se sienta a la mesa mientras sin esperar a nadie comienza a tragar como un salvaje, y esa es una forma amable de decirlo.

Subaru se sienta también, y con un poco mas de calma se pone a comer y observa como Netto se come los huevos, y se traga la leche tan rápido que al chico le pareció que Netto se comió todo su desayuno en menos de 4 minutos, la señora mira a Subaru el cual mira asombrado a su hijo y la mujer le dice

-jeje… Netto siempre ha comido a si de rápido, el está acostumbrado… es porque todo el tiempo se levanta tarde- la mujer sonríe levemente y Subaru contesta

-eh… si ya veo…-

-mama… no necesitas decirle eso a Subaru…-

-no no necesita porque lo está viendo… deberías levantarte un poco más temprano Netto así como Subaru lo hace- dice Rockman. Exe

-si si… como digas Rockman-

Rockman le va a contestar cuando la puerta suena

-esa debe ser Meiru…- dice War-Rock

-¿Cómo demonios supones eso?- le pregunta Subaru a su amigo

-fácil… esa chica me recuerda un poco a Luna…- dice War-Rock entre risitas

-¿eh? ¿Quién es luna?- pregunta Netto

-es una amiga del futuro… siempre va por mí a mi casa- contesta Subaru con una gotita mientras piensa –eso y que es muy mandona…-

-a ya veo… bueno me voy, nos vemos más tarde, para ir a hablar con mi papa- dice Netto y añade –mama me voy nos vemos más tarde-

-claro hijo cuídate mucho no hagas enojar a Meiru por favor ¿bueno?-

-mama… ¿otra vez con eso?-

Entonces el chico abre la puerta y una visiblemente enojada Meiru aparece en la misma, haciendo que a Subaru le salga una gotita en la cabeza y War-Rock se parta de risa mientras ambos piensan

-realmente es igual que Luna…-

-¡Netto otra vez tarde!- grita Meiru

-Vamos Meiru-chan… no es tan tarde…-

-¡Claro que lo es… ahora vamos a tener que correr para llegar a tiempo!- entonces la chica mira dentro y le dice a Subaru –buenos días… Misora va a venir a verte en 5 minutos…-

-buenos días Meiru… ok gracias por el aviso… y por cuidarla- contesta Subaru con una sonrisa

-de nada… bueno me voy nos vemos más tarde- le dice la joven tanto a la señora Hikari y a Subaru y entonces la chica le dice a Netto -¡vamos Rápido!-

-¡si Meiru, ya voy ya voy!- entonces el joven cierra la puerta y aun afuera se escuchan los gritos de Meiru

-señora… ¿esto es así todos los días?- pregunta Subaru con una ENORME gota en su cabeza, a lo que la señora contesta

-si… es así todos los días… aunque no pienses mal de Meiru- dice la mujer con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué dice eso?- pregunta extrañado Subaru

-es que… bueno ella ha sido amiga toda la vida de Netto, y creo que ella se preocupa demasiado por el… bueno ella es estricta cuando debe serlo, cuando no, es una chica muy dulce y amable, que lo has visto hoy no te de una mala impresión de Meiru- dice la mujer con una sonrisa a lo que Subaru contesta

-claro…- dice Subaru el cual se queda pensando un poco mientras recoge los platos y los limpia –esa chica… aunque me recuerda un poco a Luna, aun así tiene un gran parecido con Misora…-

-oye Subaru… tenemos que ver a Harp, aun sigo preocupado por lo que te comente ayer- dice el AM

El chico entonces recuerda lo que le menciono ayer su amigo, es sobre el asunto de la similitud de frecuencias mentales entre él y Netto y Misora y Meiru

-si… también quiero saber porque algo que es tan improbable este ocurriendo, aunque… si lo piensas un poco un viaje en el tiempo es algo que yo consideraba improbable-

-eso y que en esta época también existió un Rockman…- añade el AM

-si… eso también es raro…- Subaru se queda pensando un poco mientras aun sigue limpiando los platos cuando de pronto suena el timbre de la puerta

-ha de ser tu amiga Misora… anda ve con ella yo me encargo de lo demás- dice la mujer con una sonrisa

-¿está segura?- pregunta Netto con amabilidad

-claro que si… además "dejar esperando a una mujer es de mala educación"- entonces la mujer le guiñe y eso hace que a Subaru le salga una gotita

-si tiene razón… gracias señora Hikari-

Entonces Subaru deja de lavar los platos y secando sus manos con una toalla que tiene cerca sale corriendo a la puerta y finalmente la abre

-buenos días Subaru-kun- dice una sonriente joven

-buenos días Misora-chan…- contesta Subaru con una sonrisa

-señora Hikari… buenos días- dice la joven desde la puerta

-Hola Misora… ¿dormiste bien?- pregunta la mujer

-si… la cama de Meiru es muy cómoda… gracias por ayudarnos enserio- dice la joven cantante

-de nada… espero pronto oír alguna de tus canciones… alguien me dijo que eres una excelente cantante- la mujer mira a Subaru haciendo que al joven le salga una gotita en la cabeza y que Misora lo mire de una manera muy dulce

-muchas gracias por el cumplido señora y si, prometo cantar alguna canción hoy en la tarde…- dice la joven con una sonrisa y añade –bueno Subaru-kun, vamos salgamos a caminar un rato-

El chico asiente y cierra la puerta tras de él mientras que la mujer piensa

-esos 2 chicos… me recuerdan tanto a mi hijo y Meiru… jeje debe ser cosa curiosa... por un momento pensé que hablaba con ellos 2…- la mujer abandona ese pensamiento y se dispone a terminar el quehacer de su casa.

Ya en el parque de Den city Misora mira en todas direcciones y sobre todo mira al cielo, mira los carros los cuales se mueven con otro tipo de energía observa la vestimenta de la gente y entonces le dice a Subaru

-realmente ¿tan diferente es nuestra época de esta?- la joven sigue mirando asombrada y de paso también mira lo que en apariencia es una netbattle a la distancia y añade –vaya que el mundo es muy diferente-

El chico sonríe y entonces le dice a Misora

-sí, este es el mundo del internet, aun las ondas Denpa no son descubiertas, pero ya son existentes en el mundo- dice el joven y añade –Hikari Netto es el que las va a descubrir…-

-¡Que!- grita Misora haciendo que a Subaru le salga una gotita en la cabeza a la vez que la chica añade –eso sí que es difícil, de creer, incluso más difícil que lo de nuestro viaje en el tiempo-

A Subaru solo le sale una gotita en la cabeza mientras piensa

-realmente nadie le tiene fe a Subaru- y el chico entonces sale de sus pensamientos cuando los aliens desde sus V-Hunter les dicen

-tenemos algo de qué hablar con ustedes 2- dice Harp

Entonces Subaru reacciona y dice

-si… lo de la similitud de ondas…- dice Subaru muy pensativo

-¿similitud de ondas?- se pregunta Misora y entonces Subaru le explica mientras ambos se sientan en una banca, y al sentarse Subaru mira que Misora trae la esclava que él le dio, y no evita ruborizarse un poco

-¿Qué te pasa Subaru-kun? De pronto de pusiste rojo- pregunta la chica con algo de inocencia

-¿eh? No… nada…- dice el joven y añade –bien déjame explicarte de lo que estamos hablando- dice Subaru entonces el chico toma aire y comienza su explicación – mientras te buscábamos War-Rock y yo nos topamos con Rockman y Netto, cuando salimos al mundo real, War-Rock noto que mis ondas cerebrales, son iguales a las de Netto- dice el joven con mucha calma

-¿Qué? Pero se supone que eso es imposible- dice Misora con un tono de voz confuso y luego añade –Harp me explico una vez que todos los humanos tenemos una frecuencia mental diferente, Harp no se puede fusionar con otro humano que no sea yo, porque mis ondas son únicas- dice la joven

-Misora, tus ondas no son tan únicas- dice Harp desde el V-hunter haciendo que la chica mire al aparato y la FM prosiga- esa chica Meiru Sakurai, tiene la misma frecuencia que tú tienes- dice la FM

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?- la joven le pone mucha atención a su amiga, cuando War-Rock añade

-es imposible que en el mundo exista algo así… 2 parejas que comparten una similitud de ondas… es realmente improbable, pero no hay ningún error, ustedes 2 comparten una similitud de ondas con ellos 2- termina War-Rock

Entonces el chico les pregunta

-¿tendrá algún efecto el que estemos juntos?- pregunta Subaru con inquietud

-no lo sé Subaru, nunca nadie pensó en esto, es que era algo improbable, pero seguro, a la larga traerá algún efecto… no lo sé pero presiento que el que se encontraran precisamente ustedes 4, no es simple casualidad- dice Harp con mucha preocupación

-¿a qué te refieres Harp?- pregunta la joven cantante y luego añade –Meiru es una chica muy amable, realmente no creo que cause algún inconveniente el que estemos juntas- dice la joven

-no lo sé Misora- interrumpe War-Rock y luego añade – pero el hecho de que Subaru y yo nos encontráramos con otro Rockman, no lo considero una casualidad… ¿tú qué crees Subaru?- pregunta al final el Alíen

-no lo sé amigo… pero no importa si fue casualidad o no, estoy muy agradecido con Netto y Rockman, por haberme ayudado a salvar a Misora y Harp… les debo mucho, y ojala exista alguna forma de regresarles el Favor- dice el joven con seriedad

-tehehehe… realmente no cambias Subaru-kun- dice la chica acercándose mas al joven, ya que la distancia de cómo se sentaron es de un cuerpo de diferencia

-¿eh? ¿Tú crees?- dice el chico el cual nota el acercamiento de Misora

-si…realmente no cambias, sigues siendo igual de sincero como siempre…- dice la joven la cual se mueve otro poco colocándose prácticamente al lado de Subaru y el chico, el cual está nervioso no hace nada para moverse, ya sea por los nervios o simplemente porque alguna parte de su mente le dice que no se mueva

-Subaru-kun… ayer te di las gracias por haberme salvado…realmente te lo agradezco de corazón…- la joven entonces reclina la cabeza contra el hombro de Subaru haciendo que al chico le salga vapor (literalmente) de las orejas y eso causa que War-Rock se carcajee en el V-hunter y Harp en su V-hunter le den algunas risillas

-como te dije Misora-chan- dice el chico el cual por puro instinto coloca un brazo por encima del cuello de Misora y luego coloca su mano derecha sobre el hombro derecho de la joven, haciendo que la chica se ponga de mil colores y el joven añade –siempre te voy a cuidar…es una promesa-

-gracias…Subaru-kun- la chica se acurruca un poco a Subaru mientras ambos miran a la gente divertirse en el parque y además disfrutan la sensación de paz y calma que ronda en el ambiente, olvidándose por unos momentos de los problemas en que están metidos y de que están en otra época.

Mientras tanto en la escuela de Netto y Meiru

-eh… creo que olvidamos algo Meiru-chan…- dice el joven Hikari Netto al ver la conmoción que hay en el segundo piso de la escuela

-Netto… ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?- pregunta la joven con curiosidad, entonces el joven le explica a Meiru

-bueno…es que Airman se materializo frente a nosotros anoche- dice Netto en voz baja para que los demás estudiantes no escuchen y añade –y Subaru se materializo para detenerlo, me salvo la vida Meiru… pero lo que vi fue increíble… un netnavi materializado en el mundo real…- el joven al recordar lo que paso anoche se queda en silencio

-vaya… ¿pero no te paso nada verdad?- pregunta algo preocupa Meiru a lo que el joven contesta con una sonrisa

-si… todo está bien, no me paso nada porque Subaru me defendió.- dice el joven con una gran sonrisa

-¡Bien jóvenes tenemos un anuncio!- dice los parlantes de la escuela haciendo que el joven ponga atención al igual que su netnavi

-aparentemente alguien irrumpió en la escuela noche anterior, creemos que fue algún estudiante de la escuela, así que en estos momentos para garantizar una investigación limpia todos los PETS de cada uno de ustedes serán confiscados, para evitar alguna intrusión en el sistema de seguridad de la escuela, vamos a averiguar quién fue el que estuvo aquí anoche y en cuanto lo sepamos, lo vamos a expulsar de manera definitiva de la escuela-

La voz del director termina y todos los alumnos empiezan a murmurar sobre quien pudo introducirse a la escuela y con qué motivo, a Netto y Meiru les sale una gotita en la cabeza, cuando en ese mismo instante un maestro pasa confiscando los PET

-maldición…Rockman ¿Qué hacemos? Si ven ese video nos van a expulsar- dice con preocupación en voz baja

-Netto-kun… tal vez Dekao el pueda…-

Pero cuando Rockman menciona a su posible "Salvador" el mencionado se acerca a ellos por detrás y dice -¿Por qué nos están quitando los PET?-

Entonces a Meiru, Netto, Rockman y Roll les sale una gotita en la cabeza

-maldición, Dekao ahora no podremos hacer nada…- dice Netto con frustración

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Dekao con extrañesa

-están averiguando quien causo todo este desorden anoche, y van a analizar los video de Seguridad y lo más probable es que vean a Subaru y Airman peleando en el mundo real, y también a Netto entrando, y nos están quitando los PET para evitar que alguien se infiltre y borre los datos de seguridad- dice Meiru con preocupación

El maestro que está recogiendo los PET de los alumnos se acerca muy lentamente a los jóvenes entonces a Meiru se le ocurre una idea

-Misora y Subaru… ellos podrían entrar transformándose…- dice la joven

-¡tienes razón!- dice con emoción Netto

-voy a enviar a Roll… ella podrá localizarlos, necesito que distraigan al maestro por unos segundos- dice Meiru mientras la joven discretamente saca su PET

-¿distraer al maestro?- entonces Dekao se queda pensando cuando de pronto Netto le dice

-¡te desafío a una netbattle Dekao!- con una voz fuerte

En ese momento el maestro Kamina mira a los 2 y se acerca velozmente a ellos, pero cuando está por llegar de pronto todos los alumnos se amontonan alrededor de los 2 chicos

-¡Wow una batalla de Netto!- dice una chica

-¡si queremos ver al campeón del mundo!-

-¡anda Dekao acepta la batalla!-

Todos están animando, el maestro a duras penas y llega a los jóvenes y les dice

-¡las batallas están prohibidas en la escuela a no ser que sean durante la práctica de Virus Busting!- dice con gran furia el maestro y añade –denme sus PET AHORA MISMO- eso ultimo lo dice con gran autoridad

Lo que el maestro ni nadie más noto es que Meiru logro escabullirse lo suficiente como para desde una distancia prudente de una de las ventanas del segundo piso Meiru pueda hacer Plug in en lo que aparentemente es una estatua

-Plug in Roll. Exe Transmisión- entonces Roll logra entrar en el área de internet de la estatua

-Roll, rápido tienes que encontrar a Subaru y Misora, por favor…- dice la joven

-déjamelo a mi Meiru-chan-

Entonces la chica se aleja corriendo por un camino que lleva hacia la internet de Den city y la chica voltea para ver como a los 2 chicos les quitan sus PET, y notar que nadie la vio hacer plug in entonces la joven dice

-todo está en tus manos…Roll tienes que llegar pronto- la joven le dirige una mirada a Netto cuando el maestro se acerca a ella y le pide el PET la joven se lo da y entonces se acerca a Netto y Dekao

-Netto…- el chico mira a Meiru la cual se nota algo deprimida

-¿Qué te pasa Meiru?- pregunta con preocupación

-lo siento… si no me hubieran atrapado, a mi…- entonces Netto replica

-no digas nada Meiru… aun si me expulsan, yo no me arrepentiré de haberte ayudado, ni de haber ayudado a Subaru a salvar a su amiga…- dice con una sonrisa

-Netto… se nota que no cambias- Dekao le da una pequeña palmada en la espalda

-¡oye eso duele!- Dice Netto con una voz de molestia

Meiru se sonríe al escuchar la respuesta del joven entonces piensa

-si tan solo… pudiera decirle… no… es una estupidez… ahora no debo pensar en eso… Roll, encuentra a Subaru y Misora rápido-

Mientras tanto en el parque.

-vaya que el cielo es bonito- dice la joven la cual aun sigue reclinada contra Subaru, el chico también mira al cielo mientras dice

-si… es hermoso, nunca me canso de verlo…- entonces el chico ve como Misora alza su brazo izquierdo y jalando un poco la manga de su chamarra rosa hace que la esclava refleje la luz del sol causando que brille de manera hermosa

-qué lindo… realmente no había tenido tiempo de ver bien tu regalo Subaru… muchas gracias por dármelo Subaru-kun- dice la joven mientras mira a su amigo y le sonríe

El chico de nuevo se pone rojo y contesta

-esto… de nada… como te dije es un símbolo, de lo mucho que importas para mi…- y entonces piensa –o… ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Seguro pensara que soy un atrevido… quizás deba…-

Pero sale de sus pensamientos cuando Misora mueve su brazo derecho y lo pasa por encima del pecho y colocando su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Subaru abrazándolo, y no olvidemos que el joven también tiene a Misora medio abrazada entonces eso hace que el joven arda en llamas de la vergüenza, porque ve como la gente, los mira con una sonrisa y entonces la chica le dice

-gracias… esas palabras significan mucho para mí…- entonces ella piensa –tengo que… tengo que decírselo… ahora es el mejor momento…- la joven se pone de color rojo

Subaru sigue sonrojado y es que mientras Misora lo abraza con uno de sus brazos y ella esta reclinada contra él, hace que el joven piense fugazmente

-¿Qué es esta sensación?- piensa por unos instantes y luego añade a sus pensamientos –no me siento incomodo… me siento… a gusto con ella a mi lado…-

War-Rock el cual esta monitoreando las ondas de Subaru con mucho morbo piensa

-jo… parece que el chico está empezando a sentir amor… jajaja… nunca imagine sentir esa clase de ondas de la mente de Subaru- las risas de War-Rock son casi escuchas por el chico cuando entonces Misora toma valor

-Subaru-kun… quiero decirte algo- dice la joven con leve tartamudeo en su voz

-dime Misora… tu sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras- contesta el joven también con un leve tartamudeo

-bueno yo… esto…- la joven se detiene unos segundos y Harp el ver lo que está por suceder piensa

-¡por fin! Si ¡por fin le va a decir sus sentimientos! ¡Nunca sentí las ondas de Misora tan fuertes!- dice la FM entonces escucha lo que dice Misora

-cuando me diste este regalo (la chica toca levemente la esclava y luego vuelve a abrazar a Subaru) realmente me sorprendí mucho, y me sentí llena de una felicidad enorme…- la joven se detiene un segundo y mira por unos instantes los ojos de Subaru el cual la está mirando fijamente y la joven añade –realmente me sentí la chica más feliz del mundo… gracias Subaru-kun…-

El chico entonces contesta

-bueno…yo te prometí que te protegería siempre, que siempre te ayudaría… desde el día en que tu y yo formamos nuestro lazo… nunca he olvidado esa promesa, y bueno… ese regalo es una representación de lo que eres para mí- dice el joven el cual piensa -¿Por qué estoy diciendo todo eso?-

-¿Qué represento para ti?- pregunta la joven con gran curiosidad

Entonces Subaru por un momento piensa la respuesta y va a decir que es difícil de explicar pero justo en ese momento Misora le lanza una mirada llena de curiosidad mezclada con ternura haciendo que el joven diga

-bueno… en pocas palabras "eres la chica que cambio mi mundo" gracias a ti Salí de la soledad en la que estaba… gracias Misora-chan eso eres para mí-

-Subaru…kun- la chica entonces alza un poco su cabeza y comienza a acercar sus labios a los de Subaru, cosa que hace que el chico piense en menos de 5 segundos

-o… ¡me va a besar! No lo estoy imaginando ¡me va a besar! O dios… ¡Oh Dios!- el joven se queda quieto, y entonces War-Rock y Harp los cuales están mirando con incredulidad la escena son sacos de la realidad cuando una joven netnavi entra al v-hunter de Subaru

-¡Subaru, War-Rock necesito su ayuda!- dice Roll con gran cansancio en su voz

Entonces Subaru y Misora rápidamente se separan ambos ardiendo en llamas cosa que Roll, nota de inmediato pero no pregunta, Misora piensa

-porque… ya casi… lo besaba… aaaaaa- la chica está hecha un caos en su mente mientras que la Subaru no es para menos

-realmente me iba a besar… aaaa… ¿porque me siento frustrado?- piensa el joven cuando entonces recupera la compostura mientras mira a Misora y le pregunta a Roll -¿Qué pasa Roll-chan?-

-Netto necesita tu ayuda Subaru… mira esto está sucediendo-

Entonces Misora se acerca un poco a Subaru y escuchan la explicación de Roll, la cual cuenta todo con detalle

-¡maldición! ¡Tenemos que ir pero ya!- dice War-Rock

-si… no podemos dejar a Netto solo en esto- contesta Subaru y luego añade –hagamos Transcode…-

Entonces la chica ve que Subaru va a decir el código de transformación cuando lo detiene

-Subaru, aquí no podemos hacer eso- dice la joven con frustración

-¿eh? Por qué dices eso Misora-chan- el joven mira consternado a Misora

-yo lo intente en la noche, por curiosidad, y no podemos, los 3 satélites aun no existen y el mundo no está cubierto de energía electromagnética- dice la joven

-¡diablos! Tienes razón… - la respuesta de Subaru es bastante seria haciendo que Roll pregunte

-¿no pueden transformarse?- la netnavi escucha la respuesta de Harp, ya que ella entro en el v-hunter de Misora

-no… no de la manera la que lo hacíamos- dice la FM

-¿entonces como?- pregunta la netnavi

-¡ya lo tengo!- entonces Subaru se coloca sus gafas y mira a su alrededor

-no hay tantas ondas Denpa como en el futuro… pero debe… ¡allí esta!- dice Subaru el cual apunta en dirección de un árbol

-¡un agujero de energía denpa!- dice War-Rock y luego añade- si no podemos entrar con Transcode, tenemos que hacerlo a la antigua- dice el AM

-si… con un Wave Hole podremos transformarnos dice Misora-

-ven… vamos- entonces Subaru toma de la mano a Misora mientras piensa –espero… no se moleste…-

Pero al contrario de enojarse la chica aprieta la mano de Subaru y Roll observa con detalle eso y entonces los chicos se colocan encima del agujero

-bien… es hora- dice War-Rock

-hace tanto que no digo esa frase- dice Misora

-¿Qué tal si la decimos juntos?- dice Subaru el cual aprieta la mano de la chica

-si… digámosla juntos…- contesta la joven

War-Rock se sonríe al igual que Harp y Roll solo observa de nuevo en silencio la relación entre los 2 chicos cuando escucha las 2 frases a la vez

-¡Denpa Henkan, Hoshikawa Subaru on the air!-

-¡Denpa Henkan, Hibiki Misora on the air!-

Entonces ambos jóvenes se fusionan con sus amigos alienígenas y entonces dice Subaru

-bien guíanos Roll-

La chica entonces les dice

-es por aquí síganme-

Entonces mientras los 2 guerreros del futuro van tras la joven Roll piensa

-ellos 2… realmente serán… ¿novios?... esa forma de actuar de ambos…- la netnavi sale de sus pensamientos cuando Harp Note le dice

-¿será difícil entrar al sistema de seguridad?-

-no lo creo… ustedes pueden hacerlo más fácilmente, ya que no son netnavis… yo solo puedo guiarlos lo más cerca posible, no quiero activar el sistema y causarle problemas a Meiru- dice la netnavi

-no te preocupes déjanos esto a nosotros- contesta con una gran sonrisa Subaru, haciendo que la netnavi piense

-esa sensación… es como si Rockman me estuviera hablando… como si Netto hablara ¿Por qué siento eso?-

La netnavi sale de sus pensamientos cuando llega al acceso que lleva a la red de la escuela

-aquí es… yo no puedo avanzar más, seguro el sistema de seguridad me detectaría, por favor, ayúdenlos

-claro… déjanoslo a nosotros- contesta Misora

-bien… entremos, espéranos aquí Roll- añade Subaru

Entonces ambos entran al sistema de internet de la escuela y en apariencia el sistema no ha logrado detectarlos

-bien, ya estamos dentro- dice Misora

Los jóvenes caminan lentamente por la internet de la escuela, la cual simula muchísimo el área real, con asientos para estudiantes y todo

-wow… se parece mucho a donde estuvimos ayer- dice War-Rock

-Subaru-kun ¿Dónde estará el sistema de seguridad?- pregunta Harp Note

El chico piensa algunos segundos

-debe estar en la sala de maestros, así que…- entonces el joven mira los anuncios que tienen encima cada una de las puertas y finalmente encuentra el que busca

-"sala de maestros…" esta en el primer piso y por aquí-

Entonces los 2 guerreros ondas comienzan a correr rumbo a esa área.

Mientras tanto Netto y Meiru están muy nerviosos, pero hacen un gran esfuerzo por disimularlo

-¿Qué ira a suceder?- se pregunta Meiru

Y como si alguien le respondiera directamente a ella en los altavoces se escucha lo siguiente

-jóvenes, vamos a pasar el video de seguridad desde las 7 PM en adelante para ver si logran ustedes identificar algo o alguien en el video

-maldición… ayer eran las 7 cuando entre aquí- dice Netto en voz muy baja

-Netto…- dice Meiru la cual está sentada delante del joven

-vamos chicos cálmense… estoy seguro que Subaru y su amiga lo van a lograr-

Ambos guardan silencio cuando ven las imágenes de seguridad en la pantalla

-Subaru… vamos tu puedes- dice Meiru

Mientras tanto en el mundo de la red.

-Rockbuster- Subaru lanza un disparo a un pequeño virus metenna el cual apareció de manera espontanea frente a ellos

-vaya en esta época los virus son iguales que en la nuestra- dice War-Rock

-oye no deberías estar pensando en eso si no en ver cómo llegar al sistema de seguridad- le responde Harp

-si ya se ya se…- contesta War-Rock

A los 2 jóvenes les sale una gotita en la cabeza y entonces tras caminar un par de minutos llegan a una gran consola y delante de ella se encuentran 2 netnavis y frente a esos 2 netnavis y delante de la consola se encuentra una gran pantalla

-supongo que allí es Subaru-kun- dice Misora

-si no hay ninguna duda, mira lo que están transmitiendo esos netnavi- dice Subaru

Y es que están viendo la hora en la esquina inferior derecha y el area que están observando

-¡ya están mirando el video!- dice War-Rock con gran alarma en su voz

-tenemos que hacer algo pero ya- dice Subaru

-voy a atacar a los netnavi Subaru-kun- dice Misora la cual saca su guitarra y camina un poco pero Subaru la toma del brazo

-Misora… los netnavi tienen inteligencia artificial… no son simples virus… por favor no los vayas a…-

La joven le da un beso en la mejilla a Subaru y entonces la joven contesta

-tras conocer a Roll y Rockman ayer me di cuenta… son seres que sienten como nosotros… no te preocupes solo los dejare inconscientes mientras yo peleo con ellos tu borra el video-

La joven le lanza un guiño mientras comienza a acercarse a los guardias y War-Rock le dice a Subaru

-jo… un beso y un guiño y ya te tiene hipnotizado… creo que Misora debería ser hipnotista… jajaja- las risas de War-Rock hacen que el chico reacciona y le conteste

-mira tú War-Rock… cuando termine esto me voy a desquitar de ti… no sé cómo pero lo hare…- entonces Subaru corre en otra dirección-

-¡Shock Note!- la chica lanza un rasgueo a su guitarra y el par de altavoces se materializan y lanzan un par de potentes notas al par de netnavis

-¿pero qué?- dicen ambos los cuales se levantan lentamente

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta uno de los operadores

-no lo sé… de pronto…- contesta el netnavi pero no puede decir por que Misora les lanza un ataque

-Battle card Bubble hook 3- entonces la joven lanza un golpe al aire y unas enormes burbujas se dirigen a los netnavis logrando atrapar a ambos

-Battle Card Voltic eye- la joven lanza una poderosa descarga eléctrica sobre los netnavis y que sumado al agua en la cual están encerrados causa un enorme shock eléctrico en ellos y caen al suelo inconscientes

-¿hey qué pasa?- pregunta uno de los maestros

-ahora Subaru-kun- dice la joven con una gran sonrisa

Entonces el joven aparece y comienza a teclear en la gran consola

-¿sabes usar esto?- pregunta Misora con curiosidad

-si… es muy sencillo, funciona como un v-hunter…- contesta con una gran sonrisa

Entonces el joven encuentra la ubicación del video y dando un par de clic y finalmente presionando la tecla suprimir…

-o dios va a salir ya esa parte…- dice Netto

Y justo cuando todos están escuchando los pasos de alguien el video de la nada todo cambia a estática y finalmente sol se pone la pantalla blanca con su clásico sonido "tsss" que emiten los televisores cuando no tienen señal

-¿Qué paso?- se pregunta el profesor Kamina al ver que la televisión se ha quedado sin señal

-voy a ir a ver qué sucedió ustedes no se muevan de aquí- entonces el maestro se levanta y sale del salón, todos los chicos comienzan a murmurar pero 3 de ellos están sonriendo y los 3 piensan a la vez

-Gracias… Misora y Subaru…-

-bien, lo logramos a tiempo- dice Subaru con una gran sonrisa

-¿con esto ya le has regresado el favor?- se pregunta Misora con mucha curiosidad

-no… aun no- dice Subaru

La chica va a decir algo cuando el joven añade

-el que me ayudara a salvarte es algo muy de difícil de igualar Misora-chan… bien vámonos de aquí- entonces el joven comienza a caminar rumbo a la salida del area y Misora al oír eso del chico solo piensa

-no me imagine… que el contestaría eso… tehehe… realmente el no ha cambiado nada desde que lo conocí… es por eso que yo… debo decirle que lo amo…-

Entonces la chica corre tras de Subaru

Pero, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas… no todo es algo que vaya bien, y eso es porque…

_**En algún lugar y tiempo distante.**_

-maldición esos Rockman… ME LAS VAN A PAGAR- grita Clockman el cual en apariencia se encuentra en alguna parte del espacio profundo tratando de recuperarse de la poderosa combinación que le dieron los 2 Rockman

-esos malditos… juro que me las pagaran-

Entonces por la cabeza de Clockman pasan los siguientes datos

-"Sistema de auto recuperación fallido, imposible recuperar los datos perdidos en batalla, tiempo estimado para eliminación, 20 minutos"-

-Tch… no puedo creer que haya sido vencido por un par de niños…- dice Clockman con furia y añade –si pudiera recuperarme…haría lo que sea para recuperarme…-

-ho…ho… así que ¿estás dispuesto a recuperarte a cualquier precioso?- pregunta una extraña voz

-¿Quién es? ¿Con quién estoy hablando?- pregunta Clockman con una extrañeza enorme

-ho… ¿así que no me recuerdas? Es una lástima… sabia que tu programa de inteligencia artificial solo causaría problemas… pero aun si tal y como pensé terminarías tarde o temprano en este lugar…- dice la voz aunque no lo dice de una manera molesta, si no de una manera divertida-

-¿mi programa de inteligencia artificial? ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Cómo sabias que vendría a este lugar? ¡Contesta!- grita finalmente Clockman el cual sigue volteando en todas direcciones del espacio

-no tengo por qué responder eso… pero es interesante lo que has dicho… ¿realmente estas dispuesto a todo con tal de tener una oportunidad de vengarte?- pregunta la voz de una manera divertida

-¿Qué si estoy dispuesto a todo? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Quiero deshacerme de ese par de salvajes que casi me eliminan- grita Clockman con toda su furia

-maravilloso, ¿Qué crees? Yo tengo los medios para restaurarte… ¿Qué dices? Yo te puedo salvar pero a cambio tendrías que hacer algo por mi- dice con voz más seria el misterioso personaje

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?- dice Clockman con mucha inquietud

-2 cosas… primero… esto-

Entonces un enorme rayo cae encima de Clockman

-¡Gah! Pensé que me ayudarías… aaaaa- el grito de Clockman es de dolor puro, a lo que el ser solo se ríe y con una potente voz dice

-JAJAJAJA… CLARO QUE PIENSO AYUDARTE… PERO UNA DE LAS COSAS QUE PIDO A CAMBIO ES QUE TU PROGRAMA DE INTELIGENCIA ARTIFICIAL SEA BORRADO… JAJAJA-

Entonces tras que el rayo termina Clockman esta desactivado

-bien… ahora… juguemos un poco… jajaja- entonces el extraño ser comienza a de alguna forma a reparar los datos de Clockman mientras que en la cabeza del mencionado aparecen los siguientes datos

-"sistema de auto recuperación activado, comenzando reparación de datos…"- mas luego aparece la siguiente información - "datos de inteligencia artificial… BORRADOS"-

-jojojo… esto es un juego de niños… ahora Clockman… si… ¡Ahora es hora de que cumplas mi segundo favor… jojojojo! ¡Voy a necesitar que busques algunas cosas por mi!… y durante el camino… si te es posible…-

Al mismo tiempo en la época de la internet

-¿lo lograron?- pregunta Roll con preocupación

-si… todo está bien, no alcanzaron a mirar el video… Netto y Meiru estarán a salvado- dice Misora con una gran sonrisa

-me alegro mucho… muchas gracias a ambos- dice Roll con una sonrisa

-de nada… bien… regresemos al Wave Hole…- dice Subaru

- si… vamos- contesta Misora

_**Y ahora en el espacio y otra época**_

-y en el camino… si te es posible… ELIMINA A SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN…jajajajaja-

Entonces los ojos de Clockman se abren y al mismo tiempo que eso ocurre Subaru voltea en todas direcciones

-¿oye Subaru que te pasa?- pregunta War-Rock haciendo que las chicas volteen a verlo

-War-Rock… no nada amigo… no pasa nada- las jóvenes ven extrañado a Subaru y entonces el chico piensa -¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que todo esto no ha acabado aun?-

Entonces el joven camina acercándose a las jóvenes mientras se dirigen al wave Hole

_**El presentimiento de Subaru… no sabe cuando cercano es a lo que él piensa… "esto es solo el principio… de una gran batalla que se avecina".**_

_**Final del capítulo 09**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Listo el capitulo 09**_

_**Bueno ¿sorpresa? Como les dije apartir de aquí la historia será de lo que salga de mi cabeza y mis ideas XD**_

_**Algo de romance… ¿les gusto la escenita? Espero se la imaginaran**_

_**Y bueno, en el siguiente capitulo inician los problemas ya lo verán… pero no voy a descuidar el romance que es parte fundamental de la historia, sobre todo con Netto y Meiru**_

_**Saludos **_

_**Bye dattebayo!**_


	10. El Amor Comienza A Florecer

_**Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a una muy querida amiga (la cual quiere permanecer en el anonimato) por ser mi beta reader y así tener menos errores en la redacción reitero "GRACIAS AMIGA"**_

_**Bueno aquí está el capitulo 10 algo romántico he de decir**_

_**Disfrútenlo**_

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ DESCRITOS PERTENECEN A CAPCOM Y AL CREADOR DE ROCKMAN KEIJI INAFUNE**_

_**Capitulo 10 "El Amor comienza a florecer"**_

Terminan las clases en la escuela de Den City, nuestros héroes del pasado se dirigen con toda calma a sus casas.

-es un alivio que Subaru y Misora nos ayudaran- dice Netto con su típica sonrisa de "todo salió bien al final"

Meiru al ver eso, de inmediato le da un pequeño golpe a Netto en la cabeza con la palma de su mano

-¡oye eso duele!- dice Netto el cual comienza a sobarse la parte en la que Meiru lo golpeó

-Netto… debes dejar de pensar de esa manera ¿Qué tal si ellos no hubieran llegado a tiempo?- dice Meiru con una voz algo fuerte, ya que la tensión y preocupación que sintió durante casi todo el día apenas se está liberando.

-Meiru… tranquilízate… no era mi intención al decir eso…- dice Netto con una voz algo tímida

-¿entonces que querías decir?- pregunta la joven pelirroja

-que yo confiaba en el al 100%... sabía que el llegaría a tiempo- dice Netto el cual finalmente a dejado de sobarse

-¿Por qué confías tanto en él? – pregunta Meiru a Netto, ya que la enorme confianza que el joven deposita en Subaru es algo raro para ella

-porque él es como Rockman, es muy responsable… por eso es que creía en el…-

-Netto-kun, pero ¿Por qué dices que es responsable? ¿Por lo que estaba haciendo hoy en la mañana?- pregunta Rockman. Exe extrañado

-no, Rockman… no es por eso, sino mas bien por lo que él ha hecho… "decidió venir a un mundo desconocido, a nuestra época para salvar a su amiga… eso demuestra lo esforzado que es" por eso digo que es responsable y confiable- mientras el joven mira hacia adelante

Rockman y Meiru se asombran de cómo menciona Netto las acciones que había hecho Subaru por su amiga. Ambos sonríen un poco pero deciden no decirle nada a Netto, entonces tras caminar unos cuantos minutos finalmente llegan a la casa del chico

-bien… llegamos… ¡ahh! que cansando vengo- dice Netto con su usual voz de aburrimiento

-Netto espero que no se te olvide tienes que llevar a Misora y Subaru con tu papá a los laboratorios… necesitan volver a su época- eso ultimo lo dice de manera deprimente Meiru

-si… lo sé Meiru-chan… tienen que volver a donde pertenecen- dice también con cierto desaire

-¡hey Netto, Meiru!- grita Subaru, el cual camina al lado de Misora

-¡Subaru!- dicen Meiru y Netto a la vez

Entonces ambos grupos se encuentran frente a la casa de Netto y todos tienen una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Meiru-chan- dice Roll regresando al PET de la mencionada chica

-Roll-chan… hiciste un buen trabajo- dice la joven sonriéndole

-si… pero también…- entonces la netnavi detiene sus palabras y luego dice –no, mejor te explico más tarde-

-¿eh? ¿Qué paso?- pregunta Meiru, pero olvida sus preguntas cuando Netto le habla a Subaru

-Muchas gracias por haberme ayuda…- pero es interrumpido por Subaru

-ni lo menciones, tu y Rockman me ayudaron a salvar a Misora-chan, así que al menos tenía que hacer algo por ustedes- dice el joven con una sonrisa lo que hace que la vecina de Netto sienta que ve a el recién nombrado-je… tienes razón, muchas gracias realmente estuvo cerca, Misora, Subaru y ustedes también, Harp y War-Rock- dice Netto sonriendo, haciendo que Misora al verlo piense que está viendo a Subaru sonreír

-hasta que nos mencionan y nos dan las gracias…- dice War-Rock desde el v-hunter

-¡oye no hables así!- contesta Harp desde el de Misora

-¿alguien escucho algo?- pregunta el AM con sarcasmo

-¡déjame salgo de aquí y te voy a…- dice Harp

A todos los chicos y a los netnavi les sale una enorme gota en la cabeza al oír la discusión entre los aliens

-¡Rockman!- de nuevo Roll se mete de infiltrada al PET de Netto

-Roll-chan… hola- contesta el joven netnavi

-¿no te hicieron nada los maestros?- pregunta Roll con curiosidad

-no. solo nos retuvieron en un lugar donde no se puede entrar a la red… pero cuando vieron que se perdió el video y que tenían todos los PET decidieron creer que todo fue un error o algún virus que afecto al sistema- dice el netnavi

-ya veo- la joven de rosa toma a Rockman del brazo y eso hace que el netnavi se avergüence un poco, pero no dice nada-

-oye Subaru, ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver a mi papá?, necesitas una gran fuente de energía ¿no es así?- propone Netto

-sí, este reloj- entonces Subaru lo saca y se los muestra a todos –se activa con mucha energía, pero no sé si en esta época exista algo que pueda alimentar este reloj. Espero que tu padre pueda ayudarme- dice Subaru

-Yuichiro Hikari-san es una gran científico, estoy segura que les ayudara- dice con una gran sonrisa Meiru haciendo que Subaru recuerde lo de la similitud de ondas, y reconosca el parecido de las pelirrojas además de recordarle a su amiga.

-si… realmente me preocupan como estarán los demás en el futuro, deben estar preocupados por nosotros…- dice la joven Misora

-¡Vamos anímense! Yo sé que mi papá les ayudara a volver al futuro ¡estoy seguro de eso!- intenta animar Netto con el gran animo que siempre posee.

-tienes razón Netto-kun, yo se que él podrá ayudarlos- Rockman. Exe dice eso mientras Roll sigue tomándolo de su brazo

Entonces Netto mira al PET y ve eso y pregunta

-¿Por qué Roll te tiene tomada del brazo?- con su usual ignorancia

A Subaru y Misora les sale una ENORME gota otra vez y Meiru nada mas hace un gesto de enojo mientras dice

-¡Netto! Eres demasiado tonto para tu bien… vamos Misora, ¿tienes hambre verdad?- dice la joven con tono bastante peculiar en su voz, como si quisiera hablar con Misora a solas

-¿eh?... sí, tengo un poco de hambre- dice Misora la cual entiende el tono de la joven

-bien, entonces nos vemos en dos horas ¿está bien?- le pregunta la chica a Netto, mientras que Roll se despide de Rockman con un abrazo y regresa al PET de su dueña

-¿eh? Si claro…a las 5 entonces- contesta Netto bastante asombrado por la forma en que Meiru le hablo a Misora y como la joven le contesto

-Subaru-kun… te veo más tarde…- la joven se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla, el cual solo se sonroja un poco y dice

-si… también te veo mas tarde, cuídate- contesta entre tartamudeos

Entonces Meiru al ver esa acción se sonríe un poco y le da un abrazo a Netto

-¿Meiru chan?- pregunta asombrado Netto

-tehehe… te veo más tarde… Netto- y la chica entonces camina junto a Misora y ambas se van a la casa de la joven pelirroja

-¿Por qué te beso en la mejilla?- pregunta Netto a Subaru tras ver que las chicas se han alejado bastante

-bueno… es que… luego te explico- dice Subaru ardiendo en llamas de vergüenza y añade –vamos entremos a tu casa-

El chico camina hacia la puerta mientras que War-Rock se parte de risa en el v-hunter y Netto le pregunta a Rockman

-¿Por qué se apena tanto? ¿Por qué lo beso en la mejilla? ¿Rockman?-

-Netto-kun realmente no tienes remedio- dice Rockman con una enorme gotita

-Rockman ¡quiero saber!- replica Netto

-no Netto no te diré nada, tienes que averiguarlo por ti mismo- contesta el netnavi

-¡Rockman!- grita Netto con su usual voz

Y así discutiendo con su netnavi entra a su casa tras de un pensativo Subaru

-(Misora… ¿Por qué me siento tan confuso con respecto a lo que siento?)- se cuestiona Subaru

Pasa una hora y en la casa de las chicas ocurre cierta conversación que causara ciertas "consecuencias"

-eh… vaya que deliciosa estuvo la comida Meiru-san, muchas gracias- dice Misora la cual se encuentra sentada en la cama de la chica en cuestión, y ésta se encuentra haciendo sus tareas, mientras que Harp y Roll están dentro del v-hunter de Misora

-de nada. Y no me llames Meiru-san, dime Meiru tenemos una edad similar ¿no es así?- dice la joven sonriendo

-a si… claro Meiru…- contesta Misora también aunque se encuentra algo pensativa

-Subaru hoy… estuve a punto de besarme pero… ¿realmente ibas a aceptar ese beso? ¿O solo fue mi imaginación?- la chica sigue sumida en sus pensamientos mientras que Harp y Roll conversan

-¿Qué le sucede a Misora?- pregunta la rubia a la alienígena

-es que… bueno es muy difícil de explicar- dice la FM

-¿es algo grave?- pregunta la netnavi

-bueno es que…- entonces la FM baja más la voz –es que hoy, antes de que tu llegaras Misora y Subaru estaban abrazados y ella estuvo a punto de besarlo- dice la FM

-¡que!- la netnavi eleva un poco la voz y entonces recuerda que es una conversación privada y la baja de nuevo su volumen preguntando –entonces ¿llegué en un momento inoportuno? Con razón los vi tan juntos- dice triste la netnavi

-no te culpes- contesta la FM y añade –tarde o temprano eso ocurrirá

-¿Qué va a ocurrir Harp?- pregunta Misora

-nada Misora-chan solo era unas cosas que Roll y yo conversábamos…-

-Misora… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dice Roll desde el v-hunter cosa que Meiru escucha y deja de hacer su tarea

-dime Roll, pregunta con confianza- responde Misora algo extrañada de la actitud de la netnavi

-¿desde hace cuanto conoces a Subaru?, disculpa si te molesta mi pregunta es solo… que tengo curiosidad-

-¡Roll! No preguntes esas cosas- dice Meiru algo enojada a lo que Misora contesta

-tranquila Meiru, no me molesta su pregunta- la chica sonríe y añade –te puedo contar si gustas-

-por favor…-

-¿estás Segura de esto Misora?- pregunta Harp

-tranquila… no me causa molestia- y sonríe también y entonces le dice a ambas chicas del pasado –bien… ¿Cómo conocí a Subaru?- la chica hace una pausa y empieza a hablar

-yo en el futuro soy una cantante como notaron (la chica les muestra la guitarra, la cual está en la cama de Meiru) por esta Guitarra, mi mama murió cuando yo tenía apenas los 10 años cumplidos y quedé devastada sin contar que mi padre murió cuando era muy joven… así que lo único que me quedaba era el manager que controlaba mis conciertos-

-¿eres una estrella en el futuro?- pregunta Meiru la cual empezó a tomar más interés en la conversación de Misora con Roll

-si…- sonríe la chica y añade –pero jamás me ha gustado que me consideren como una estrella, yo soy simplemente una chica como tú-

Meiru se asombra de las palabras de Misora y Roll pregunta

-¿Cómo era ese manager contigo?- la curiosidad de la netnavi es muy grande

-ese maldito- la FM lo dice en voz muy alta y Misora al oír dice

-si Harp, pero bueno… si algo le agradezco a él, es que me permitió conocerte- sonríe la joven

-¿te permitió conocer a Harp?- pregunta Meiru

-si algo así lo que ocurre es que cuando murió mi mamá, el tomo cargo de mi. El me daba un techo y demás, pero… yo cantaba porque mi mamá era mi inspiración. Ella era una mujer muy enferma y para que se alegrara y se sintiera mejor, le tocaba y cantaba de todo lo que veía, contándole de lo hermoso que era el mundo-.

La joven agacha la cabeza un momento recordando su mamá, las otras 3 chicas están serias y cuando van a decir algo Misora sigue con una voz normal

-el empezó a usarme a mí y a mis canciones… las canciones que escribí con tanto esmero para mi mamá y el solo me necesitaba para hacerse de dinero, pero yo estaba sola y no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera mis fans me ayudaban, realmente estaba cayendo a la desesperación, hasta que llego ese día…- dice la joven

-Subaru- dice Meiru en voz baja

-tehehe así es Meiru… hasta que lo conocí a él- dice sonriente la joven y añade-yo estaba tocando en un mirador con mi guitarra, componiendo una canción para mi mamá ya que ella estaba en el cielo… y entonces mientras tocaba y la desesperación me estaba sobrepasando, el llego, aunque en un principio no fue muy amable. Cuando lo vi parecía que el estaba buscando a algo o alguien y como yo no sabía que era a War-Rock al que buscaba… él se acerco a mí y me miró fijamente, al verlo yo también, le dije que en un momento terminaba mi canción y entonces cuando termine coloque mi guitarra en mi espalda el me sorprendió diciendo-

-linda canción…- lo había dicho de una manera muy seria aunque de alguna manera sentí su tristeza también

-¿tú crees? La acabo de escribir para mi madre- luego voltee y miré al cielo -¿mamá te gusto?- el me seguía mirando y entonces me voltee y le dije

-bueno gracias por tu opinión de la canción pero me tengo que ir –

-ah, si claro…- me contestó él mientras se hacía a un lado y me dejaba pasar

-cuando me iba del lugar, voltee a verlo, y me pareció que de alguna manera lo volvería a ver… y lo que me agrado de él, es que no me reconoció por mi música, ni nada, sino que me habló como si fuera una persona normal-

La chica hace una pausa en su narración y las jóvenes que no conocen la historia preguntan

-¿el era así antes?- dice Meiru y añade -¿tanto cambió él?-

-¿Por qué Subaru era así?- pregunta Roll la cual está poniendo mucha atención

-bueno… el perdió a su papá cuando tenía 7 años… el no hacia amigos por que temía perderlos como perdió a su papá- dice la joven

Las chicas se quedan en silencio y Misora sigue

-bueno al día siguiente, por alguna razón decidí huir, la desesperación me abrumaba realmente me sentía sola en el mundo y que nadie conocía mi dolor- la joven se pausa un momento y las chicas la miran con cierta melancolía, porque la voz de Misora es de mucha tristeza- entonces regrese al mirador en el que estaba cantando con mi guitarra, realmente me sentía sola y desesperada, si ese tipo me encontraba me iba a obligar a cantar, entonces active la señal de ayuda de mi Transer. Realmente me sentía triste desesperada así que me escondí allí… esperando a que la persona que recibiera mi señal llegara- la joven hace otra pausa y tomando un poco de aire empieza a decir

-pasaron 20 minutos desde que mande la señal y realmente me sentía sola… cuando de pronto escuche una voz –"creo que viene de aquí"- al escucharla inmediatamente recordé al chico que vi ayer, y me impresiono de verlo, allí buscando la señal, inmediatamente sentí mucha confianza al verlo y le hable

-o eres tu… el chico de ayer- se lo dije con mucha desesperación

-¿tú eres Hibiki Misora?- me pregunto el directamente al escuchar mi nombre de su boca me sentí triste por alguna razón

-si… soy yo- conteste bien triste

-tu manager te está buscando diciendo algo de un concierto o algo así…- me contestó

-sí pero yo no quiero cantar, el me está usando para hacer dinero, por favor, tienes que esconderme, te lo pido…-

El chico se me quedo viendo y de pronto se volteo y pareció que hablaba con su transer, tehehe… no pensé que hablara con un extraterrestre

-bien… yo conozco a un hombre muy amable, el trabaja en AMAKEN estoy seguro que el dejará que te quedes un tiempo allí, ven vamos…-

Entonces el comenzó a caminar y yo iba tras de él, al ver su espalda realmente por alguna razón me sentía segura y tranquila, pero aun…no sabía su nombre…-

-vaya… el ¿te ayudo? Por lo poco que he escuchado él era muy frio- dice Roll

-sí, el era muy solitario… pero el cambio, de pronto sentí que me estaba protegiendo… y eso lo confirmaría después…-

La chica entonces suspira y comienza a relatar lo siguiente

-llegamos al lugar que el mencionó, realmente quede impresionada con la gran cantidad de artefactos que había, antenas por todos lados, todas dirigidas al espacio, pronto llegamos a la entrada y adentro me quede maravillada por la gran cantidad de cosas del espacio, rocas de meteoro, mapas de las constelaciones, realmente parecía increíble, mientras iba tras él, vi que frente a una puerta coloco una especie de tarjeta y le permitieron el paso al área exclusiva del staff… pronto llegamos a un elevador y luego de salir de él, nos bajamos en uno de los piso y abriendo una puerta entramos a un enorme cuarto, allí estaban unos experimentos y finalmente al fondo un hombre con una chaqueta del trabajo el cual volteo y en cuanto vio a Subaru le sonrió-

-oh Subaru… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- el hombre tenía una voz muy amable y entonces Subaru le dijo si rodeos

-¿puede ella quedarse aquí?- y de inmediato el hombre me miró y le respondió

-es una petición muy extraña viniendo de ti… pero- entonces luego me miro a mi -¿tuviste algún problema familiar?- me preguntó con un tono muy amable

-esto si algo así…- le respondí temiendo que él no dejara quedarme

-claro que puedes quedarte, cuando era joven yo también tuve problemas con mis padres… te puedes quedar hoy pero mañana tienes que ir con tus padres ¿de acuerdo?- sus palabras de los padres me hicieron sentir triste pero yo le conteste

-si… claro- sentí la mirada de Subaru, el cual estaba muy serio, entonces voltea a verlo –así que te llamas Subaru, realmente has hecho tanto por mí y yo ni siquiera pregunté tu nombre… - entonces él me contesto

-no te preocupes… solo hacia lo que me pedias- eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono menos frio que las veces anteriores, eh incluso pensé que le daba algo de pena hablar conmigo… realmente me sentía extrañamente feliz de hablar con alguien tan normalmente, cuando Amachi interrumpió-

-¡es una excelente oportunidad! Subaru, ¿Por qué no te haces hermano de ella? Es como decía tu padre "el confiar en alguien más te ayuda a superar las adversidades y también ayudas a otras personas a superar sus problemas, si todos estuviéramos conectados por nuestros lazos de hermanos el mundo sería un hermoso lugar para vivir donde las personas se ayudaran las unas a las otras- al escuchar esa palabra por alguna razón me sentí alagada y asombrada del papá de Subaru, luego mire a al chico el tenia una cara muy seria… y parecía estar pensando algo

-yo no sé… no sé si… déjenme pensarlo ¿bueno?- entonces el salió corriendo de allí

-no pienses mal de él… tiene sus razones para no querer acercarse a la gente…- me dijo el hombre, como les dije hace momentos, el perdió a su papá trágicamente pero en ese momento no lo sabía, mientras lo miraba alejarse por la puerta sentía una sensación muy extraña, por un momento pude percibir que él era especial…

La chica guarda silencio de su narración Meiru se le quedó mirando incrédula y preguntó

-¿y qué paso después?- era más que obvio que la historia de Misora y Subaru atrapo su interés de una manera especial

-bueno… de pronto en el lugar empezaron a fallar las luces y todos los sistemas se volvieron locos, Amachi no sabía qué hacer mientras que yo miraba impotente como los aparatos echaban chispas y de pronto cesó el alboroto, tal como inició se calmó… y no pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando Subaru apareció por la puerta con una mirada seria-

-Subaru ¿estás bien?- pregunto Amachi a lo que Subaru le contestó

-si estoy bien esto sobre lo de formar un lazo contigo lo siento, pero aun no estoy preparado- me dijo con una voz llena de tristeza

Amachi se veía decepcionado, pero yo aunque me sentía triste al ver que él no quería formar una banda hermano conmigo. Me acerque y le dije al oído –vamos a la azotea quiero hablar de algo contigo- entonces caminé pidiéndole permiso a Amachi, salí por la puerta que llevaba a la azotea

La chica detiene el relato ante una pregunta de Roll

-enserio ¿Subaru fue así de cruel contigo?- la netnavi está increíblemente asombrada por lo que le acaba de contar Misora

-yo no lo sentí cruel… lo sentí más bien como temeroso de algo, pero yo no sabía a qué le tenía tanto miedo… es por eso que hable con él en el tejado de AMAKEN y allí es donde él me demostró… que sería mi héroe para siempre…-

Al escuchar eso ultimo tanto Meiru como Roll ponen más atención y la joven Misora tomando aire les dice

-yo estaba mirando el cielo cuando el abrió la puerta entonces lo vi… realmente tenía una cara llena de tristeza y entonces fue cuando empecé a hablar

-discúlpame por haberte hecho venir aquí… se que tienes cosas que hacer-

El chico solo se quedó en silencio y entonces empecé a hablar

-sabes el cielo es el hermoso, me pregunto si el paraíso esta allí…si mi mamá me está observando- al decir eso ultimo el me preguntó

-tu mamá… ¿se ha ido?- me lo preguntaba con cierto interés que llamó mi atención

–hace tres meses…ella murió y se fue al paraíso, cuando ella vivía era una mujer muy enferma y yo cantaba sobre todo lo que veía, hacia canciones sobre las flores, sobre los animales, sobre lo hermosa que es la vida, lo hacía porque eso hacia feliz a mi mamá, luego salió un anuncio en periódico en donde se promocionaba un concurso de canto, mi mamá dijo que tenía talento y que tenía que intentarlo…así que asistí a la audición y gane, entonces empecé a cantar con más ímpetu por mi mamá… hasta que murió, ahora mi manager solo me usa para hacer dinero no le importa nada más que eso…- recuerdo que en ese momento voltee a verlo y parecía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto alguien abrió la puerta y entonces vi que era… mi manager

–AQUÍ ESTAS MISORA VEN CONMIGO AHORA- tenía mucho miedo pero aun así tuve el valor de hablarle con voz firme

–NO…NO QUIERO SEGUIR CANTANDO- entonces al escuchar eso él se enojo y me contesto con una voz que me causo mucho terror

–COMO TE ATREVES TU TIENES QUE CONTINUAR CANTANDO…-

Entonces él intento tomarme del brazo y Subaru se coloco entre él y yo, eso hiso que yo me quedara impresionada –Subaru…tu…- pero entonces escuche como él le gritaba

-QUITATE DE EN MEDIO MOCOSO- pero me asombró de lo que le contesto Subaru, algo que jamás olvidare

-NO…ELLA DICE QUE NO QUIERE CANTAR MAS…TU NO PUEDES OBLIGARLA- cuando escuche eso a mi mente vino un solo pensamiento

-el me está protegiendo, está intentando protegerme…-

Pero pronto deje de pensar en eso, cuando vi que mi manager le pegaba a Subaru haciendo que se diera un golpe contra el suelo muy fuerte, y al verlo allí tirado no pude reprimir mis lagrimas mientras gritaba su nombre

–SUBARU – entonces cuando Amachi llega al lugar por el escándalo se ponen a discutir, pero yo no prestaba atención, solo veía a Subaru tirado en el suelo y pronto ambos se dejaron de gritar y mi manager se acerco a mí, me dijo que tenía que irme con él en ese instante y al ver a Subaru tirado realmente me sentí muy triste… el que intento protegerme estaba allí, mirando fijamente al vacio o eso me pareció, y entonces tome mi decisión, me acerque a él y entonces le dije - lo siento Subaru, gracias por intentar ayudarme- y además también le di las gracias a Amachi y salí por la puerta tras mi manager…

Al terminar de decir eso Misora de inmediato hace pausa y Roll y Meiru están impresionadas ante lo que acaban de escuchar

-… el… ¿te defendió? ¿así sin más?- dice Meiru con asombro

-si… él se coloco entre él y yo para evitar que el me llevara…- responde la pregunta la joven con una sonrisa tímida

- es increíble, el no tuvo miedo de defenderte aun sabiendo que le podían hacer daño…-

-si… es por eso que el "siempre será mi héroe" el intento protegerme en ese momento, es algo que jamás olvidare, miraba su espalda y realmente me sentía segura que todo iba a mejorar con el cuidándome tehehehe… realmente me tomo tiempo descubrir que significaba esa sensación al ver su espalda por qué antes de eso- entonces la joven mira al v-hunter y Harp se materializa- la conocí a ella… a Harp-

-¿la conociste? ¿Cómo?- se pregunta Roll

-bueno creo que eso lo contare yo- contesta la FM y le pregunta a Misora -¿puedo hacerlo?-

-claro Harp cuéntales como tú y yo nos conocimos - dice la joven

Entonces la FM comienza su relato

-bueno yo en el futuro pertenecía al bando de los malos… yo soy de un planeta llamado FM, War-Rock es de otro planeta llamado AM, el robo la llave de una de las armas más poderosas de nuestro planeta llamada "Andrómeda" y huyo a la tierra, allí fue cuando conoció al hijo de Daigo, el papá de Subaru y juntos iniciaron una lucha por defender la tierra de nuestro ataque, yo fui una de las guerreras enviada a la tierra para matar a War-Rock y recuperar la llave del arma

-¿eras de las malas?- pregunta Roll

-si… pero cuando conocí a Misora todo cambió, en el planeta tierra no somos tan fuertes como en nuestro planeta de origen, por eso buscamos a seres humanos que tengan una frecuencia de onda mental similar a la nuestra por ejemplo, Misora tiene la misma frecuencia que yo, y Subaru tiene la misma que War-Rock, entonces mientras vagaba por la tierra buscando a mi huésped sentí unas grandes ondas de tristeza, las cuales me llevaron AMAKEN y allí la vi… a Misora llorando, llena de ira, tristeza y confusión. Nosotros los FM somos atraídos por esos sentimientos entonces al ver eso decidí entrar en escena y usar a Misora para mis planes.

-vaya que hombre más cruel, el usar la música para hacer dinero… el emplearte para hacer dinero- eso le dije a Misora

-¿Quién eres tú?- me preguntó Misora

-yo soy Harp… vengo del planeta FM… pero eso no importa mucho, ese hombre te está usando… ¿Qué tal si te doy el poder? El poder de vengarte de todos… de proteger tu música-

-realmente… ¿puedes hacer eso?-

-MISORA VUELVE ACÁ- escuche gritar al manager de Misora

Pronto lo vi llegar su cara estaba llena de ira

-¡quiero que subas al auto ahora mismo!-

-mamá… no se qué hacer…- decía Misora

-anda Misora… acepta mi poder… acéptame en tu corazón, y juntas podremos defender tu música…-

-yo… yo…- y es entonces cuando sentí que ella acepto en su corazón mi poder

-bien… hagámoslo-

Entonces me fusione con Misora y juntas creamos a Harp Note, aprovechando que ella se encontraba en un descontrol mental tome control de su cuerpo y de inmediato atacamos al manager dejándolo inconsciente y después le dije

-bien… es tiempo de vengarnos, de tus fans… de ellos que escuchan la música que escribías para tu madre… ellos siguen-

-wow… ¿entonces empezaste a lastimar gente?- interrumpe Roll

-si… no sabía bien lo que hacía y empecé a dañar a la gente con mis poderes, hasta que por alguna razón u otra, aunque a veces piensos fue el destino, me tope con Subaru de nuevo…- contesta Misora y luego prosigue ella el relato

-yo ataque a un par de amigos de Subaru y a un detective que estaba allí, los deje inconscientes, entonces él me hablo...-

-¡Misora! ¿Eres tú? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- se escuchaba confusión en las palabras del chico

-¡Subaru! Aléjate no quiero dañarte- fue lo que le conteste

-¡lo sabía… Harp!- dijo un ser que se apareció frente a mi… era War-rock

-hola War-Rock… entrégame las llaves de Andrómeda… o sufrirás la ira de Harp Note-

-¡no hare eso! Aunque estoy agradecido contigo por ayudarme a obtener información… ¡no puedo dártela! Yo la usare contra el rey FM- eso contesto War-Rock a lo que Harp le decía, y entonces Subaru también empezó a hablar

-¡Misora detente esa alíen te está usando tienes que despertar!- pero la ira me cegaba

-¡no tu no me entiendes, yo voy a defender mi música!- y entonces ataque a Subaru, pero el logró evadir el ataque

-¡no quiero dañarte, por favor déjame en paz!- y empecé a alejarme de allí

Pronto me encontraba atacando más gente, cuando un chico vestido de azul me tomo del brazo, yo me zafe y al verlo me di cuenta de quién era

-¡Subaru! ¿Tú puedes transformarte?- pregunté incrédula, pero aun llena de ira

-¡si Misora soy yo, por favor detente deja de dañar a la gente!- me decía el suplicándome

-¡no lo haré! ¡Yo voy a defender la música que hacía para mi mamá!- le conteste llena de furia

-¡por favor Misora yo sé cómo te sientes!-

-¡CALLATE TU NO SABES COMO ME SIENTO…NADIE LO SABE!- y me aleje de allí

-wow… ¿Qué hizo Subaru?- pregunta Meiru con mucha curiosidad

-bueno… el me siguió y finalmente en las partes más altas de AMAKEN…-

-¡Misora por favor detente!…- me dijo otra vez

-¡cállate, si tanto deseo tienes de detenerme peleemos!- saque mi guitarra para atacarlo

-¡Bien, yo no voy a dejar que dañes a más personas. Si es necesario peleare contigo!-

Entonces él y yo comenzamos a pelear, aunque al principio la pelea era equilibrada, sentía que él estaba deteniéndose, que no quería lastimarme, pero la ira y el control de Harp me cegaban, entonces… pronto Subaru empezó a pelear enserio y finalmente me derrotó… aunque el también estaba muy cansado. Entonces empecé a decir.

-yo no puedo perder… no puedo dejar de defender mi música…-

-¡vas a seguir diciendo lo mismo otra vez! Misora detén esta locura-

-¡cállate tu que sabes de mi! ¡Tu no sabes lo que yo!…- entonces él me interrumpió gritándome

-¡YO SE COMO TE SIENTES!- entonces al ver sus ojos llenos de angustia me detuve por un momento y el siguió hablando

-¡yo sé cómo te sientes… perdí a mi papá en un accidente hace 3 años, el estaba en el espacio investigando la vida de otros planetas, por eso yo te comprendo… al perderlo tuve miedo de relacionarme con las personas y por eso deje de ir a la escuela, los maestros me quería obligar a ir pero yo no quería, tenía mucho miedo, lo que me salvo de hacer una locura fue mi mamá, cuando me dijo "si no quieres ir a la escuela no tienes que hacerlo" y por eso que no cometí ninguna estupidez… por eso… sé cómo te sientes… yo realmente lo se Misora…-

Entonces al ver que el estaba queriendo llorar yo también quería soltar unas lagrimas.

-¿realmente sientes eso?- le pregunté, escuchando algo que nunca podré olvidar

-si… yo comprendo tus sentimientos… si quieres dejar de cantar lo entiendo, por eso…quiero ayudarte…déjame ayudarte Misora…- me dijo el acercándose a mí y entonces yo me lance a sus brazos llorando sin control-

-wow… discúlpame… no pensé que tu historia fuera tan dolorosa…- dice Roll con tristeza

-tehehe… no te preocupes, el y yo superamos eso hace tiempo, ahora es un simple recuerdo…- contesta la chica con una sonrisa y entonces Meiru pregunta

-¿Qué paso después? ¿Acepto el ser tu hermano?- la pregunta de la chica va cargada con una enorme curiosidad

-tehehe… bueno después de que Subaru me animó a seguir adelante, decidí dejar de cantar- dice la chica

-¿enserio?- pregunta Roll

-si… realmente me sentía muy triste aun por lo de mi mamá y no quería cantar, aun el recuerdo de ella era muy doloroso. Harp se hizo mi amiga gracias a Subaru y War-Rock y desde entonces ella y yo les ayudamos a pelear con los malos- dice con una sonrisa y luego añade –y con respecto a lo de la amistad con Subaru…-

Después de mi concierto de despedida estaba hablando con el

-¡gracias por haber venido, significa mucho para mí el que estés aquí!- le dije con una voz algo exitada

-de nada… y dime ¿Qué harás apartir de ahora?- me preguntó con curiosidad, aunque de alguna manera ya no era tan frio conmigo, sentí mucho miedo al contestarle.

-no lo sé… quiero terminar mis estudios y viajar por el mundo- entonces allí empecé a llorar -¿Por qué estoy llorando? Yo me prometí que sería fuerte con mi decisión- entonces ya no soporte mas y empecé a llorar sin poder detenerme

Me sentí abrumada no sabía qué hacer hasta de pronto el grito, con todas sus fuerzas

-¡MISORA FORMA UNA BROTHERBAND CONMIGO!- al oír su voz pidiéndome eso, deje de llorar… y entonces le conteste

-si…- y mientras dejaba de llorar el apretó el botón con el cual me invita a ser su hermana y yo acepté, al hacerlo de alguna manera me sentí llena de confianza y entonces mis lagrimas dejaron de caer y le dije con una sonrisa

-gracias… ahora que tu y yo tenemos un lazo, jamás me sentiré sola en este vasto mundo… muchas gracias Subaru-kun…- y le sonreí haciendo que él se sonrojara y cambió el tema

-esto… solamente no le vayas a decir a nadie sobre nuestro secreto- aun parecía apenado y eso me parecía muy lindo de él, es algo que nunca había visto… a él sonrojado y entonces le contesté

-no te preocupes… no le diré a nadie que tu eres Rockman y que tenemos aliens viviendo en nuestros Transer…-

-y así fue como conocí a Subaru disculpen si la historia fue muy larga…- dice la joven con una sonrisa

-¡que linda historia! ¡Eso explica muchas cosas!- dice Roll sonriendo y Meiru acota

-ya veo por qué Subaru arriesgo todo para venir por ti… eres muy importante para el…- dice la joven

-si, el realmente es una persona muy responsable… no como su amigo War-Rock- dice Harp bastante molesta, lo que hace sonreir a las demás chicas y entonces Meiru pregunta

-¿a ti te gusta Subaru verdad?- pregunta la chica con una sonrisa haciendo que Misora se ponga rojísima como un tomate

-si, me gusta mucho… desde que lo conocí me enamoré de el - contesta con algo de vergüenza

-ya veo… oye Misora te quería pedir una disculpa, es que si no hubiera llegado en ese momento quizás él y tu… se hubieran besado- dice Roll

-¿lo ibas a besar?- pregunta Meiru incrédula de lo que escuchó de la netnavi

-sí, estuvo a punto de hacerlo- dice Harp

La chica esta rojísima de la vergüenza pero contesta

-Roll no te disculpes... no importa…-

-¡claro que importa estuviste apunto de besar al chico que te gusta! Y yo te interrumpí…- pero entonces Misora la interrumpe

-no te preocupes… era más importante salvar a Netto de ser expulsado, que un beso… Subaru diría eso…- la chica sonríe sonrojada

-Misora…- es lo único que dice Roll con algo de culpa

-¿y piensas decirles que te gusta?- pregunta Meiru con mucha curiosidad en su voz

-eh bueno yo no sé si yo… le guste…- dice Misora con algo de tristeza

-¡nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas!- dice Meiru sorprendiendo a Misora y luego añade –el es un chico muy bueno… y debes significar para el mas de lo que crees. Se atrevió a viajar en el tiempo con tal de salvarte… Misora… deberías decirle…- eso ultimo Meiru se lo dice con mucha seguridad y finalmente termina diciendo –estoy segura que él te corresponderá… tengo ese presentimiento…-

La FM entonces le pregunta a Meiru

-¿presentimiento? ¿Realmente crees que él le dirá que si a Misora?- la FM mira con incredulidad a Meiru

-si… yo creo que si ¿estuviste a punto de besarlo, no?- pregunta la chica a lo que Misora asiente con su cabeza y Meiru añade –el no se movió en ningún momento ¿verdad?- de nuevo Misora asiente con su cabeza –eso quiere decir que estaba esperando a que lo besaras… confía en mí, se que él te corresponderá- sonríe triunfante la chica mientras cierra los ojos

-¡sí, yo también lo vi, el no se movió en ningún momento! cree en lo que te dice Meiru- dice Roll y añade –además veo que él es muy cariñoso contigo… ¿esa esclava te la dio el verdad?- Misora mira la esclava y entonces le dice a Roll

-sí, me la regalo poco antes de que Clockman me atrapara… es un símbolo de que siempre puedo confiar en él-

-entonces está decidido… - Meiru hace una pausa que hace que tanto Harp como Misora se queden mirándola y de pronto grita -¡ayudaremos a Misora a decirle a Subaru sus sentimientos!-

-¡grandiosa idea Meiru- grita Roll desde el PET

Misora se sonroja muchísimo y Harp se ríe un poco mientras la joven le dice a Meiru

-muchas gracias… por su ayuda, pero también quiero preguntarte algo- dice la joven

-claro pregúntame- dice Meiru con una sonrisa

-¿a ti te gusta Netto?- la chica se sonríe y Meiru arde en llamas de vergüenza mientras que Roll y Harp se sorprenden

-bueno esto… si… me gusta…- dice Meiru con mucha vergüenza y tartamudeos

-¿se lo has dicho?- pregunta Misora con inquietud

-no… es que no creo que me acepte, además es un idiota- lo último lo dice cerrando los ojos

-¿un idiota?- repite Harp lo último que menciono Meiru a lo que Roll acota

-si, Netto no es como Subaru, o Rockman, que parecen darse cuenta de lo que sentimos por ellos… ¿no es así Misora?- la chica se sonroja y asiente, entonces Roll añade –bueno… Netto es un cabeza dura para el amor… Meiru varias veces la ha mostrado sus sentimientos de varias maneras y el tonto no comprende-

Meiru asiente con la cabeza a lo dicho por Roll y entonces Harp dice con sarcasmo en su voz

-Netto… y War-Rock SON IGUALES- lo ultimo con algo de enojo, las chicas se miran y todas se comienzan a reír a costillas de los 2 y entonces Misora le dice a Meiru

-bien… si tú me ayudas con Subaru, yo te ayudare con Netto… ¿Qué te parece?- la chica sonríe a lo ultimo

-bueno… ¡sí! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Muchas gracias!- la chica se alegra muchísimo con eso ultimo y entonces de reojo mira el reloj, el cual ya funciona y ve la hora

-¡ah! Son las 4:30 ¡tenemos que apurarnos!-entonces Meiru se levanta rápidamente de su asiento y entonces comienza a buscar ropa para las 2

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Misora

-¡vamos rápido! ¡Arreglemos nos lo mejor que podamos! Para impresionar ese par de tontitos- dice sonriendo

Misora se sonroja un poco y entonces dice

-¡sí! ¡Vamos a dejarlos sin palabras!- y también se pone a ayudar a Meiru mientras que Roll y Harp dicen a la vez

-¡el amor de adolescentes es tan lindo!- terminan con unas risitas después de decir eso

Mientras tanto en la casa de Hikari Netto

-aaaachuuu- estornuda el chico

-aaaachuuu- estornuda War-Rock haciendo que tanto Subaru como Rockman pregunten

-¿están bien?- al mismo tiempo

-si… perdón creo que alguien debe estar hablando mal de mí- dice Netto mientras se limpia la nariz con un dedo

-me pregunto… ¿Quién será?- dice Rockman con sarcasmo haciendo que Subaru el cual está leyendo unos libros de Netto se sonría y War-Rock también se ría

-ni te burles… que tu también estornudaste así que "alguien" debe estar hablando de ti también- dice con una sonrisa burlona el Rockman del futuro

-Subaru… ¿Qué estas insinuando?- dice War-Rock con algo de sarcasmo en su voz

-bueno… tu sabes que insinuó ¿no?- dice Subaru

-¿eh? ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?- pregunta Netto con su usual ignorancia, haciendo que nuevo a Subaru le salga una gotita en la cabeza

-Netto-kun, Subaru está dando a entender que son "las chicas" las que están hablando de ustedes dos- Rockman. Exe añade –y coincido con él, seguro algo están hablando de ustedes 2 en particular-

-¿eh? ¿Pero que hicimos para que hablaran mal de nosotros?- pregunta Netto con su usual tono inocente

-sí, cuando vea a Harp le voy a dar unos cuantos…- pero War-Rock es interrumpido por Subaru

-si… claro, sobre todo por que te gusta pelear con mujeres- dice Subaru con sarcasmo haciendo que War-Rock se enoje y Netto y Rockman se rían ante eso

-jo… así que "el niño que casi besa a su chica" está siendo sarcástico conmigo- contesta War-Rock con su usual ironía, haciendo que a Subaru le dé un ataque de vergüenza y Netto lo mire incrédulo

-¿Qué casi besas a tu chica?- pregunta Netto asombrado

-esto… algo así… pero no es mi chica- dice Subaru sonrojado

-¿enserio? Yo pensé que eran novios- dice Rockman. Exe con cierta inquietud y añade -¿no lo son?-

-no… ella es mi amiga… mi primer amiga…- dice Subaru apenado por el rumbo que toma la conversación

-jo… pero estoy seguro que tu "amiga" piensa en ti de otra forma- dice War-Rock riéndose

-War-Rock ya deja de hacer eso me estas avergonzando- dice Subaru rojísimo tan rojo que si alguien lo tocara se quemaría

Rockman. Exe se sonríe y entonces Netto pregunta

-¿y quién es la chica Subaru?- al decir eso deja a todos fríos de la estupidez que acaba de decir y entonces War-Rock y Rockman le gritan

-¡es Misora! ¡¿Netto tanto te cuesta darte cuenta de cosas obvias?- haciendo que a Subaru le salga una Gotita en la cabeza y Netto solo diga

-eeeeeeeeeh "Misoraaaaa"- Netto lo dice totalmente asombrado haciendo que los otros 3 chicos (si incluso Subaru) piensen

-"realmente… es un idiota"-

-Acchuuuuu- estornuda Netto después de los pensamientos de los chicos y entonces el joven dice – ¿a ti te gusta Misora?- pregunta algo confundido Netto

-eh bueno… yo… esto…- el chico esta rojísimo casi ni puede hablar

-¡Netto-kun! No hagas esa clase de preguntas, son muy incomodas- dice Rockman. Exe

-pero si solamente quiero saber…- dice Netto con mucha calma

-bueno… esto… quizás me guste un poco… no lo sé la verdad…- dice Subaru el cual tartamudea tanto que parece que esta una gallina cacaraqueando y War-Rock se parte de risa mientras dice

-bueno, yo creo que si te gusta solo que intentas disimularlo- dice War-Rock con más risas

-¡ya War-Rock!- dice Subaru bastante rojo -¡ya me desquitare de alguna forma contigo!…- dice totalmente sonrojado haciendo que todos se parta de risa

-si…claro, claro…- entonces el AM le pregunta a Netto -¿a ti te gusta Meiru?- la pregunta toma totalmente desprevenido a Netto el cual arde en llamas y solo le contesta al AM

-No… esto… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- mientras se rasca la nuca

-no… por nada Netto- dice el AM el cual se parte de risa en silencio y a Rockman le sale una gotita en su cabeza y de pronto mira la hora

-Netto-kun, ya es tiempo de ir por las chicas- dice Rockman. Exe visiblemente tranquilo, aun después de haberse reído un buen rato, el Netnavi sabía mantener la compostura

-¡Ah! ¡Es Cierto! Vamos Subaru tenemos que ir por ellas para ir a ver a mi papá- el chico brinca de su silla para ir a buscar su calzado mientras que los otros 3 chicos piensan

-lo hizo para no tener que contestar la pregunta… vaya entonces no es tonto- los tres piensan a la vez

Tras terminar de arreglarse los chicos están listos para salir, cuando de pronto suena el timbre de la puerta y entonces la mamá de Netto va a abrirla y desde abajo les grita a los chicos

-¡han venido por ustedes!- y luego la mujer sonríe un poco y les dice a las chicas –seguro los dejaran boquiabiertos…- las 2 jóvenes se sonrojan y entonces se escuchan ruido de las escaleras

-¡ya vamos esperen un poco!- grita Subaru haciendo que a Misora en el estomago se le haga un nudo, porque no sabe si va a impresionar o no a su chico y Meiru le dice en voz baja

-tranquila funcionara, te ves muy bonita- sonriéndole

-muchas gracias… tú también impresionaras a Netto-

Entonces ambas se sonríen y escuchan como los chicos bajan las escaleras y entonces cuando se paran en la puerta ocurre lo siguiente

-Mi…so…ra…- tartamudea Subaru

-Me…i…ru…- repite la acción de su amigo

Mientras que Rockman. Exe y War-Rock el cual se metió al PET de Netto dicen

-¡impresionante!- a la vez y como dice la palabra "asombrados" de lo que ven y no es para menos

La joven cantante de ojos verdes trae una hermosa falda de mezclilla de color azul y una bella blusa de tirantes de color rosa la cual tiene un corazón en su pecho además de que la chica se recogió el pelo en 2 media coletas resaltando mucho mas su hermosura, demás de una sandalias también de color rosa y no olvidemos la esclava que le regalo Subaru en su mano izquierda.

Mientras que Meiru va con un hermoso vestido que le llega hasta por encima de las rodillas de color rojo con una sandalias de color azul la chica trae también un pequeño collar con piedritas de color azul y una pulsera rosa en su mano además de traer el pelo suelto re alzando la ya de por si belleza natural de la joven

-hola… Subaru-kun…- dice la joven algo sonrojada al ver la expresión de su amigo y no es para menos, Subaru está con una cara de "Shock" al ver a un par de lindas chicas frente él y entonces como no reacciona, Misora piensa que no le gusto como va arreglada y entonces War-Rock interviene diciendo.

-Subaru... ¡reacciona!- entonces el chico sale de su shock y entonces tras balbucear un poco le dice a Misora

-te… te… te vez… hermosa… a esto espera yo… hola Misora-chan… aaa… perdón… yo…- el chico comienza a rascarse la nuca mientras baja la mirada y Misora le dice

-tehehehe… gracias por el cumplido Subaru-kun…- dice la joven con una sonrisa y luego añade – ¿vamos a fuera?- y entonces el chico asiente con la cabeza y sale tras de la chica la cual al voltearse se sonroja y piensa –le gusto, realmente le gusto como me vestí… gracias Meiru-

Mientras tanto Netto sigue en una especie de Shock y entonces como War-Rock despertó a Subaru ahora a Rockman le toca la difícil labor de sacar a un hombre embobado

-¡Netto-kun! Vamos reacciona- entonces Netto agita un poco su cabeza mientras le dice a Meiru

-te vez… bien… Meiru chan…- Netto no se sonroja si no que agacha la cabeza y Meiru al ver eso pregunta

-¿Qué pasa Netto? – entonces el chico contesta

-esto… no nada perdón… te vez muy linda… a mira ya salieron Subaru y Misora vamos tras ellos- entonces el chico sale rápidamente mientras que la chica lo mira confundida

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso no le gusto como vine vestida?- la joven se comienza a poner triste cuando la señora Haruka le dice a Meiru

-tehehe… no es eso, es que hace rato Netto le pregunto a Subaru si le gustaba a Misora y al parecer War-Rock le revirtió la pregunta y le preguntaron si tu le gustabas a el- la señora sonríe al final y entonces Meiru pregunta

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo Subaru?...- dice la joven tratando de evitar el enorme sonrojo que se le viene encima producto de lo que le acaba de decir la señora Hikari

-bueno… el dijo que no sabía si le gustaba o no… pero por la forma en que reacciono al ver a Misora seguramente la respuesta es un "si"- la mujer sonríe al igual que la chica y entonces añade –y cuando le preguntaron a mi hijo por ti, el evadió el tema rápidamente… pero bueno… creo que lo descubrirás con el tiempo, pero tranquila, el hecho de que mi hijo saliera corriendo al verte tan bonita a de ver sido por que se quedo sin palabras hehe-

-muchas gracias… bueno me tengo que ir ese Netto… adiós Señora-

Entonces la joven se voltea y comienza a gritarle a Netto el cual se está acercando a Subaru y Misora los cuales se están riendo de algo y entonces la señora al ver a los 4 juntos, a Meiru regañando a Netto, a Misora riéndose junto con Subaru de la situación por la que pasa Netto debido al regaño de Meiru, la mujer sonríe y finalmente dice.

-el amor de jóvenes, es lo más bonito que existe… solo espero que esto termine bien para todos… sobre todo para ellos dos (mientras mira a Subaru y Misora los cuales se toman de la mano)… Yuichiro tu puedes ayudarlos lo sé-

Entonces la mujer entra a su casa y desde alguna parte de uno de los caminos onda que existen en esa época Clockman observa fijamente a Subaru mientras dice con voz mecánica

-objetivo localizado, iniciando analizas para extracción del objeto deseado- y en su cabeza comienzan a pasar muchos datos los cuales analiza el misterioso villano que controla a Clockman

-hohohohoho esto será interesante… veamos que planean hacer primero- dice con voz divertida y luego añade con una voz molesta –Shooting Star Rockman, sufrirás lo que me has hecho sufrir a mi…-.

Tras tomar un autobús y una hora de trayecto llegan finalmente a los laboratorios del Científico Yuichiro Hikari, al bajar todos del autobús y mirar el edificio, Subaru de inmediato lo reconoce de una foto que venía en su libro de historia y piensa.

-(SciLab… aquí es donde se hará el primer descubrimiento de las ondas electromagnéticas en 30 años mas… nunca pensé que algún día estaría parado frente a este lugar)- el chico mira absorto el enorme edificio y entonces cuando siente que alguien toma su mano el joven reacciona y voltea a ver a su amiga

-¿Qué te pasa Subaru-kun?- pregunta la chica con inquietud

-eh… bueno nada en realidad… solo recordaba unas cosas…- dice el joven

-bien… ya estamos aquí es donde trabaja mi papa- dice Netto con una gran sonrisa

-sí, es un lugar increíble siempre que vengo hay algo nuevo que ver- dice Meiru emocionada –pero seguro a ustedes que vienen del futuro nada de lo que vean aquí les impresionará…-

-teheheh, Meiru, hoy que estaba en la mañana en el parque estaba asombrada de cómo es la vida en esta época, yo no creo que este tiempo sea aburrido…- dice con una gran sonrisa Misora a Meiru y ésta mira de reojo como Subaru y Misora están tomados de la mano sin ninguna pena

-bien… vamos, seguro nuestro papá no es espera ¿no es así Rockman?- dice Netto mientras mira al PET

-si Netto-kun, yo le envié un mensaje así que nos debe estar esperando-

-entonces ¡vamos!- dice con gran animo Netto y justo cuando va a caminar Meiru toma de la mano a Netto haciendo que el chico se sonroje

-Meiru-chan… ¿Por qué?- pregunta con su usual ignorancia mientras que Harp le dice a War-Rock

-¡es igualito a ti! ¡Todo un idiota!- haciendo que el AM le conteste

-¡mujeres! ¡jamás las entenderé!- y se enfrasca en una discusión con Harp, Misora y Subaru al oir eso solo se ríen por lo bajo pero sin soltarse de la mano

-no es necesario saber por qué…- dice Meiru y luego añade –anda vamos…-

La chica hace fuerza para jalar a Netto, el cual resignado camina junto a Meiru tomado de la mano y Subaru al ver eso dice

-vaya… ese es un lado de Hikari Netto que jamás pensé ver…- con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Misora le responde

-bueno… creo que el estar cerca de ti lo ha hecho menos tonto… tehehe- entonces la joven comienza a hacer fuerza jalando a Subaru y camina junto a la hermosa joven mientras piensa

-es un hecho… creo que me gusta Misora…- haciendo que se ruboriza, pero la chica no lo nota por que ella está pensando

-el… no se ha enojado porque lo tomo de la mano… ¿quiere decir que no le molesta?- poniéndose también roja mientras los aliens aun siguen discutiendo sanamente

-Ese Netto… ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto expresarse?- le pregunta Roll a Rockman el cual está tomado de la mano de la mencionada netnavi

-ya lo conoces… es cabeza dura en estas cosas, pero creo que si le gusta Meiru-

-finalmente tras pasar por 3 sistemas de seguridad, los jóvenes llegan a la parte más alta del edificio y tras que se abre una puerta entran a un gran laboratorio, pero no es un laboratorio como los de química o física, sino mas bien, un gran laboratorio lleno de computadoras y gran cantidad de datos surcando por sus pantalla. Subaru mira asombrado el lugar mientras que Misora sonríe y piensa

-ese Subaru… después de Mirar el espacio las maquinas y la ciencia son su pasión… - luego la joven sonríe un poco y Subaru la mira de reojo y cuando va a preguntar por qué serie War-Rock le dice en voz baja a Subaru

-oye Subaru… ¿no tienes un mal presentimiento?- el AM desde el v-hunter mira en todas direcciones mientras que el joven le contesta

-no… no siento nada… ¿Por qué?- pregunta Subaru con calma

-no lo sé… no me hagas caso… igual sigue disfrutando tu "paseo con tu novia" jaja- eso ultimo hace que el joven se sonroje pero cuando le va a contestar a su amigo Netto dice

-¡papá! ¡Hola!- entonces rápidamente suelta la mano de Meiru y la chica se va a poner triste cuando Roll le dice

-vamos Meiru, no te desanimes, el es así y lo sabes-

-si, Roll, lo sé pero igual a veces es difícil…-

Pero la chica no continúa su frase cuando el Doctor Hikari al escuchar la voz de su hijo voltea de una pantalla de computadora que estaba viendo y sonríe al ver a tantos jóvenes en su lugar de trabajo.

-¡Netto! ¡Rockman!- dice con una gran sonrisa el científico y luego mira en dirección de Meiru –hola Meiru un gusto volver a verte- la chica contesta el saludo diciendo "hola" y entonces el Científico mira al otro par de chicos, los cuales sueltan sus manos mutuamente y el hombre pregunta-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Son amigos tuyos Netto?-

-eh bueno veras papá… tenemos que decirte algo- dice Netto bastante confundido

-¿ocurre algo Netto?- pregunta su padre con preocupación

-Papa, yo te puedo explicar todo- dice Rockman desde el PET

-dime Rockman, ¿Qué pasa?-

-bueno, ellos 2 son Subaru Hoshikawa y Hibiki Misora… y vienen del futuro- dice el netnavi

-¡¿Qué?- dice con asombro el científico al ver a los 2 chicos, Misora se preocupa al ver la expresión de incredulidad del científico, Subaru al notar eso le sonríe a Misora haciendo que se calme y entonces Subaru da unos cuantos pasos y le dice al doctor

-lo que dice Rockman, es verdad… por favor escuche nuestra historia- dice Subaru con una voz que parece suplica y el científico tras calmarse de la impresión que le causo Rockman con lo que le dijo dice

-bien, si mis hijos y Meiru y Roll confían en ustedes, debe ser cierto Subaru, cuéntenme su historia ¿Por qué están en esta época? ¿y en que puedo ayudarlos?- dice el científico con gran inquietud

Entonces Subaru comienza su Relato paso a paso, todo lo que sucedió, la aparición de Clockman, los reloj que dejan los navi al pelear, la pelea que tuvieron con el mismo Clockman, el conflicto que tuvieron con Clockman, todo se lo cuenta con detalles, ante el silencio de todos los presentes y entonces cuando termina su relato el joven le dice al científico.

-y es por eso que estamos aquí, necesitamos su ayuda para poder volver a nuestra época- dice el jovencito

-ya veo… realmente es algo increíble lo que me has contado, viajar en el tiempo, es algo casi improbable pero alguien creo a ese Clockman y logro su objetivo…-

-¿usted cree eso?- pregunta Misora con incredulidad

-si… Misora ¿verdad?- la chica asiente y entonces el doctor continua –por lo que me han contado Clockman es un tipo de netnavi o ser de ondas electromagnéticas, y si es así, entonces "alguien debió crearlo"- dice eso último con preocupación el gran científico

-eso tiene sentido- dice Rockman con su habitual calma y añade -¿pero con qué objetivo alguien crearía a un ser como ese?-

Todos guardan silencio hasta que Netto dice

-qué más da, ¡ya lo derrotamos! Ahora tenemos que hacer que los 4 regresen a su época- eso ultimo lo dice mientras voltea a ver los 2 chicos en cuestión

-aun si es impresionante, alienígenas, impresionante… pero no puedo saber nada más que eso- dice el doctor haciendo que todos los miren de manera incrédula mientras que el doctor prosigue –es muy peligroso saber demasiado del futuro, así que solo me limitaré a ayudarlos sin intentar averiguar mas

Subaru entonces al ver como el científico dice eso sonríe y entonces, saca el reloj de su bolsa donde porta Battle cards y le dice al papá de Netto

-este es el reloj, una científica en el futuro nos dijo que para poder activarlo se necesita una enorme cantidad de energía, y por lo visto el reloj parece que está desactivado- dice el joven mientras lanza una mirada a Misora la cual mira a Subaru con preocupación, pero Meiru coloca una mano en el hombro de la chica mientras le dice

-tranquila estoy seguro que volverán a su época-la chica intenta animar a sus nuevos amigos

-bien, dame tu reloj, déjame analizarlo y ver si encuentro alguna forma de darle la energía que necesita-dice el padre de Rockman .exe

-¡gracias papá eres mejor!- grita Netto con emoción mientras que el hombre sonríe y dice

-me tomará un tiempo, así que ¿Por qué no esperan un poco? En la planta baja hay un lugar para comer, si tienen hambre no duden en ir para allá.

En ese momento el estomago de Netto gruñe de hambre y todos se comienzan a reír mientras Roll le dice a Harp.

-Hombres… ¿no lo crees?- con sarcasmo

-si… típico- contesta la FM con sarcasmo y todos al oír ese se empiezan a reír, pero alguien desde un camino de energía Denpa no lo hace y el villano solo al escuchar la conversación de su enemigo "Rockman Shooting Star"-

-Hohohohoh… como si fuera a dejar que volvieras al futuro, bien ahora que se que planeas, pienso recuperar ese reloj a toda costa-

Entonces el ser le manda unas órdenes a Clockman y de pronto frente al manipulador del tiempo aparecen un par de seres, entonces el villano manda sus ordenes por medio de Clockman

-¡Shademan! … ¡Phantom Black! Su objetivo es derrotar a ambos Rockman, sepárenlos y encárguense de ellos de manera individual… recuerden "sus vidas están en mis manos"-

-si… Amo-

Contestan los 2 mecánicamente mientras desaparecen y entonces Clockman de nuevo mira a Subaru el cual esta sonriendo por la situación de Netto y de pronto el chico deja de reír y mira en todas direcciones.

-¿Subaru-kun?- pregunta Misora al ver que su amigo mira en todas direcciones y entonces de pronto el joven al ver que una luz extraña voltea y ve como esa extraña energía se dirige al científico y grita hacia en donde se encuentra el Doctor Hikari, el cual está analizando el reloj.

-¡cuidado!- entonces sin pensarlo el chico corre en dirección del científico y usando toda su fuerza hace que caiga al suelo causando que en ese mismo instante la luz que se acercaba al doctor Hikari cree una explosión haciendo que varias de las computadoras estallen provocando una gran cantidad de ruido, humo y fuego.

-¡Papá!- grita Netto y luego grita -¡Subaru!- entonces Netto observa que el sistema anti incendio no funciona -¿Por qué no están funcionando los aspersores de agua? ¡Maldición! ¡Papá!- grita de nuevo Netto

-¡Subaru-kun! ¡Subaru-kun! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Subaru-kun!- grita la joven desesperada, entonces frente a ella se materializa alguien a quien ella reconoce muy bien.

-¡tú!- dice con ira en su voz la joven

-que tal jovencita… ¿te gustaron los fuegos artificiales? (mientras hace una reverencia a Misora) ahora es cuando el script, va a mejorar, ¡he vuelto para vengarme de tu noviecito!- dice Phantom Black

Misora al oír eso les dice a Netto y Meiru –Rápido váyanse de aquí, yo me hare cargo de este tipo…- lo dice con mucha determinación

-pero Misora… Subaru… el- va decir Meiru cuando la joven contesta al mismo tiempo que otra explosión ocurre

-¡yo puedo encárgame de él váyanse! ¡Estoy segura que él está bien!- dice la chica

-¡no me puedo ir sin mi papá y Subaru!- entonces Netto voltea y ve que el área donde estaban los dos mencionados está ardiendo en llamas

-¡no te preocupes, Subaru salvá a tu papa… confía en el…- dice Misora con gran determinación

-jo… así que crees que todo se solucionara… yo diría que todo va a acorde a mi script-

-¡ya cállate! ¡Subaru está bien y te aseguro que el vendrá a ayudarme! ¡Pero por ahora yo me haré cargo de ti!-

Entonces la joven corre pasando al lado del ser EM mientras grita

-¡rápido salgan de aquí!- y la joven evita un golpe con el sable de Phantom Black agachándose, el cual destruye una de las coletas que se había hecho la joven y entonces el ser desaparece por lo que Misora corre atravesando una puerta a otra área, ante la incrédula mirada de Meiru la cual está preocupada por su nueva amiga, pero es sacada del transe por Netto

-Meiru vamos rápido- dice Netto

-¿acaso no podemos hacer nada para ayudarla?- dice con frustración Meiru

-¡si podemos!- dice Rockman. Exe mientras añade -¡Roll y yo tenemos que entrar a la red y activar el sistema anti incendios, tenemos que ayudar como podamos a nuestro papá y a Subaru! ¡yo creo que ellos están bien! Esa explosión no es nada para "Shooting Star Rockman"- dice Rockman muy seguro de sus palabras y luego mira a Netto desde el pet, entonces el joven contesta.

-¡Meiru rápido bajemos a otro piso y hagamos Plug in, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados!- con gran determinación

-Meiru, Netto y Rockman tienen razón vamos- dice Roll también

-si…tienes razón- dice la joven y entonces la chica piensa –Misora, Subaru, doctor Hikari… cuídense- y entonces los 2 chicos salen del lugar.

La chica cual corrió a otra área del laboratorio, hizo que Phantom Black la siguiera y entonces cuando se materializa frente a ella el ser le dice

-¡jojo primero Subaru muere y ahora su damisela también! ¡Es tan maravilloso cuando el script sale a la perfección!- mientras se mueve de manera muy galante

La chica mira con ira a Phantom Black y entonces le contesta

-tu script tiene 2 errores- la joven se lo dice mientras lo mira a los ojos

-jajaja ¿Cuáles? Hasta ahora no tengo ninguna falla-contesta con confianza el ser de ondas electromagnéticas

-bien… déjame te los digo remedo de Shakespeare… primero, Subaru aun está vivo, yo lo sé… confió en el- y entonces la joven lo señala con el dedo índice de su mano derecha mostrándole la esclava que Subaru le dio y añade -¡y en segunda yo no voy a perder contra ti y tampoco moriré en este lugar!- entonces la joven grita -¡Denpa Henkan Hibiki Misora on the air!- entonces comienza a transformarse

-¡es imposible se supone que no puedes!...- entonces Phantom Black mira con más detenimiento donde esta parada Misora y ve un Wave Hole -¡maldita! ¡Me engañaste!-

Entonces en ese momento la transformación termina y la bella Harp Note aparece y de inmediato lanza un shock note sobre Phantom Black Golpeándolo.

-¡empecemos Phantom Black! ¡Te voy a derrotar! – Entonces la joven piensa –Subaru… por favor que estés bien…- y finalmente grita -¡es hora del Rock!- mientras se lanza sobre El ser de ondas EM el cual se prepara para el ataque de la joven.

¿Qué paso con Subaru y el señor Hikari? ¿Qué es lo que harán Netto y Meiru? ¿Podrán activar el sistema anti incendios?, eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo el cual se llamará:

"_**El regreso del señor de la oscuridad"**_

Final del capitulo 10

_**Espero les gustara el capitulo**_

_**Bueno algo de romance no venia mal ¿verdad? Ahora si el siguiente tendrá acción a montones y un par de revelaciones importantes**_

_**Saludos y gracias a todos los que leen esta historia**_

_**Bye dattebayo!**_


	11. El Regreso Del Señor De La Oscuridad

_**Quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga "YukihimeAsu" por ser mi Beta Reader de este fic, y bueno enserio te doy las gracias ayudarme a mejorar mi redacción y mis errores ortográficos gracias amiga mía**_

_**Bueno capitulo 11 espero lo disfruten**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ DESCRITOS PERTENECEN A CAPCOM Y AL CREADOR DE ROCKMAN KEIJI INAFUNE**_

_**Capitulo 11: "El regreso del señor de la oscuridad" ¡yo también tengo que ser fuerte!**_

-¡Hikari-San! ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunta Subaru el cual logro empujar a tiempo al mencionado Científico evitando el golpe de la luz y por fortuna evitando igualmente la explosión de manera muy milagrosa

-si… Subaru muchas gracias ¿pero qué demonios fue lo que sucedió?- entonces el científico intenta mirar en dirección de donde estaba su hijo, pero no logra ver nada por el humo y la gran cantidad de llamas que obstruyen su visión

-¡Netto! ¡Meiru! ¡Misora!- grita el hombre con desesperación, pero entonces Subaru le dice

-Señor, entiendo que quiera ver a Netto, pero tenemos que salir de aquí, no podemos seguir mucho tiempo en este lugar- entonces ocurre otra explosión por lo que Subaru se tiene que agachar y cubrir para evitar el daño producto del fuego que se creó por la explosión y cuando por fin puede hablar agrega -¿Dónde se encuentra la salida?- pregunta el joven el cual voltea en varias direcciones, exceptuando en donde está el incendio, mientras piensa –Misora… por favor cuídate…- entonces es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el doctor le dice

-vamos por la izquierda, así podremos llegar a los niveles inferiores es lo más seguro por ahora- dice el científico a lo que Subaru contesta

-sí, vamos deprisa-

Y entonces comienzan a alejarse y abren la puerta, al otro lado aparentemente todo está normal pero luego de mirar detenidamente Subaru se da cuenta que otra vez esa misteriosa energía Blanca aparece frente a él.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- se pregunta el Doctor Hikari cuando escucha a su acompañante decir

-¡Rápido tenemos que irnos de aquí a todo prisa!- entonces Subaru corre y tras del Doctor Hikari, llegando a una puerta doble la cual Subaru empuja y justo cuando ambos pasan al otro cuarto, otra poderosa explosión ocurre haciendo que ambos el adulto y el joven salgan volando algunos metros y caigan al suelo, debajo de una mesa.

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa War-Rock?- pregunta el joven a su compañero alien el cual contesta

-no lo sé Subaru, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que esa cosa… ¡maldición otra vez!- dice el AM

Entonces Subaru voltea y ve como otra de esas esferas de energía se dirige hacia su posición

-¡Maldición! ¡Doctor! Tenemos que salir rápido-

-mi…pierna- se queja el señor Hikari mientras con un gesto de dolor se toma la pierna del lado derecho

-¡Rayos! -Dice Subaru el cual ve impotente como la esfera está por explotar y luego voltea hacia arriba y ve la mesa y dice -¡Doctor cúbrase lo mas que pueda!- entonces Subaru en un movimiento veloz logra hacer caer la mesa, haciendo que la parte Superior apunte en dirección de la esfera, y colocándose pegado ésta, junto a un muy adolorido Doctor Hikari escucha como la esfera libera su energía causando otra poderosa explosión.

Mientras todo eso ocurría Netto y Meiru bajan las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas podrían.

-¿Por qué no podemos usar el elevador?- pregunta Netto a Meiru, la cual los obligó a usar las escaleras

-no podemos, en un incendio esa es una de las cosas más peligrosas- entonces escuchan otra explosión en los pisos superiores, haciendo que Meiru se detenga y mira hacia arriba y pregunte

-ella… ¿estará bien verdad?- miedo se escucha de sus palabras al decir eso y entonces Rockman le dice a Meiru

-ella confía en Subaru con todo su corazón, y estoy seguro que el confía en ella muchísimo, ella… por alguna razón siento que es una chica mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta, ¡se que estará bien, pero tenemos que apurarnos, papá puede estar en peligro!- dice Rockman. Exe obligando a Netto a hablar.

-¡Meiru vamos rápido!- entonces en un movimiento inesperado toma la mano derecha la chica y le dice -¡recuerda, si queremos ser útiles tenemos que ver por que el sistema anti incendios no funciona!- entonces otra explosión ocurre en los pisos superiores y Netto grita -¡MEIRU VAMOS RÁPIDO TE NECESITO EN ESTO!- entonces la chica reacciona al escuchar eso ultimo y contesta.

-lo siento…yo… si, vamos- entonces la joven mientras aun sigue tomada de la mano de Netto comienza a correr bajando las escaleras.

-¿Qué te sucede Meiru? ¿Por qué estas tan preocupada?- esos son los pensamientos de la netnavi

Mientras Tanto.

-¡Phantom Slash!- grita el EM mientras lanza un poderoso golpe con su espada a Harp Note

-¡Battle card Barrier!- la joven activa la carta a tiempo y logra evadir el golpe de espada con la barrera circular que se formo a su alrededor y luego grita -¡Battle Card Sword!- la joven en un veloz movimiento se coloca tras de Phantom Black y le da un poderoso golpe con su espada haciendo que el mencionado salga disparado y se estrelle contra un escritorio.

-¡Battle Card Mad Vulcan!- en el brazo de Harp Note se materializa una poderosa ametralladora y comienza a lanzar disparos a toda potencia mientras que Phantom Black al ver eso activa una de sus habilidades especiales y se hace invisible evadiendo el poderoso ataque de la carta de Misora.

-nada mal jovencita… has mejorado desde la última vez que nos vimos… ¿no lo recuerdas? En aquella ocasión, todo iba acorde a mi script-

Dice un Phantom Black, el cual permanece oculto con su habilidad especial y Misora no logra ver muy bien, ya que el humo comienza a entrar a la habitación en donde están peleando, y por el vidrio que tiene la puerta por la cual entro alcanza a ver que el fuego comienza a aumentar de manera rápida y peligrosa.

-¡sí, pero yo lo arruine!- dice la joven desafiando a Phantom Black y añade –¡y ahora lo hare otra vez con mucho gusto!- la chica se mantiene alerta y entonces escucha el ruido de un bote caer al suelo tas ella por lo que entonces voltea y grita.

-¡Shock Note!- y lanza el disparo de las notas en dirección de donde el bote cayó, pero no logra darle a nada haciendo que la joven diga -¿fallé?- y entonces por su espalda Phantom Black le dice

-¡toma esto!- y el mencionado lanza un golpe con su espada y le da en la espalda a la joven haciendo que salga disparada y se estrelle contra una puerta que lleva a otro cuarto y de paso caer encima de lo que en apariencia es un fregadero.

-¡gah!...- se queja la joven sintiendo los gritos de Harp

-¡Misora rápido usa una Battle card de defensa!- por que la FM alcanza a ver como Phantom Black activa su propia battle card

-¡Battle card Heavy cannon!- entonces, lanza un poderoso disparo a Misora la cual ve impotente como el rayo se acerca a toda velocidad y lo recibe de lleno causando otra poderosa explosión y entonces el EM grita -¡MUERE PEQUEÑA MOCOSA INSOLENTE JAJAJA!-

Esa última explosión tanto Netto como Meiru alcanza a escucharla y entonces Rockman le dice a Netto

-¡esa explosión no fue normal! ¡Misora aun debe estar peleando con ese tipo!- dice con frustración

- ¡tenemos que apurarnos!- entonces Netto acelera el paso, provocando que también Meiru se apresure y cuando ya han bajado aproximadamente como cinco pisos, finalmente en una de las puertas Roll observa algo

-¡Meiru el sistema anti incendios!- entonces la chica lo ve al igual que Netto y ambos jóvenes se aproximan a ese lugar

-¡bien, es hora de la acción Rockman!- entonces Netto apunta con su PET al sensor óptico y grita -¡plug in Rockman. Exe transmission!- entonces el netnavi sale disparado hacia la red del edificio

-¡Roll, tu turno!- dice Meiru la cual apunta con PET Rosado al sensor y grita –¡Plug in Roll. Exe transmission!-

La netnavi también entra al sistema anti incendios el cual tiene por todas partes imágenes de extintores de mano y ve a Rockman el cual le grita.

-¡Roll chan por aquí!- entonces ambos Netnavis comienzan a correr en una dirección en particular

-¡Rápido Rockman, tienes que encontrar el sistema que controla a los aspersores!- dice Netto con determinación, mientras que Meiru se limita a mirar en silencio su PET ya que su mente está pensando lo que dijo Misora.

-¡Yo me hare cargo de esto! ¡Ustedes váyanse de aquí!- entonces al recordar esas palabras la chica piensa –como… ¿Cómo es que ella es tan fuerte? Subaru pueda estar en peligro… y no dudó ningún segundo- la joven sigue sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que Rockman habla por el PET de Netto

-¡ya llegamos a la consola, necesitamos que Roll y Meiru encuentren el código de activación!- grita el netnavi y entonces Netto pregunta

-¿codigo? No se supone que esta cosa no debe tener código libre, ¿para emergencias?- la pregunta va cargada con algo de sospecha

-si Netto, pero por alguna razón este sistema…- entonces Rockman se queda en silencio, su cuerpo siente una sensación peculiar y entonces prosigue –este sistema tiene password… Roll ¿tú puedes encontrar la clave verdad?- pregunta el netnavi a su compañera rosada.

-si… ¡Meiru! ¡Por favor envíame los decodificadores!- dice la netnavi pero no recibe respuesta de su operadora -¡Meiru, por favor los decodificadores!- entonces la joven reacciona y le contesta a la netnavi.

-perdón… enviando decodificadores- la joven comienza a apretar un par de botones en su PET, mientras Netto la mira en silencio y piensa.

-¿Qué te pasa Meiru?... ¿Qué te ocurre?- pero antes de que pueda preguntar algo mira a su PET y entonces ve como Roll se coloca frente a la gran consola y comienza a toda velocidad a presionar los botones para intentar activar el sistema anti incendios con ayuda de los decodificadores.

-Netto-kun… tienes razón algo aquí no está bien- dice Rockman el cual deja de mirar a Roll y voltea en todas direcciones

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué buscas?-

-tengo una sensación… como si alguien…-responde el joven azul

-¡nos observara!- dice una voz, entonces Rockman recibe una poderosa patada en la cara haciendo que se estrelle contra un extintor virtual y todos griten a la vez.

-¡Rockman!- y luego los tres miran a la figura que golpeo al netnavi azul y Roll con terror grita

-¡SHADE MAN!- y Netto nada mas ve al netnavi y dice

-¡maldición!... esto no puede ponerse peor- mientras que Meiru mira su PET y ve como Roll entra en pánico y la joven grita

-¡Roll! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Roll!- entonces ve como la netnavi se pone las manos en la cabeza mientras dice

-el…va a…matarme…-comienza a entrar en pánico

-¡Rockman!- grita Netto el cual ve como su hermano se pone de pie y le dice a Netto

-tenemos que proteger a Roll…- entonces el netnavi lanza un disparo con su Rockbuster y Shademan al ver eso se divide en muchísimos murciélagos –maldicion-

-¡vaya pensé que habías aprendido que eso conmigo no funciona!- entonces el malvado netnavi en forma de murciélagos se lanza sobre Rockman. exe el cual está a punto de recibir los impactos de los vampiros.

-¡Battle Chip Salamander Slot IN!- entonces Rockman es recubierto en poderosas llamaradas y logra con ese chip detener el ataque de los Murcielagos, haciendo que Shademan de nuevo se materializa en su forma normal.

-¡NO, QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ!- entonces Shademan voltea a ver a la netnavi la cual tiene las manos sobre su cabeza

-vaya… parece que la jovencita que pensaba cenarme tiene cierto miedo hacia a mi... jajaja- entonces Shademan da un paso en dirección de Roll y un tiro del Rockbuster pasa justo por enfrente del.

-¡ni siquiera se te ocurre acercártele, si lo intentas te hare pedazos!- grita el netnavi

-jo… veremos… si puedes hacerlo- entonces extiende sus alas y de inmediato se lanza sobre Rockman. Exe

-¡POR FAVOR SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!- Grita de nuevo Roll mientras que Meiru trata de calmarla

-¡Roll, vamos calmate por favor, necesitamos que actives el sistema!- pero la netnavi no responde -¡Roll! ¡Vamos!-

-¡NO QUIERO MORIR!- y entonces Meiru le va a decir algo, Netto pero ve como el joven está peleando contra Shademan

-¡Battle chip Mega cannon Slot in!- el chip se materializa en el brazo de Rockman. Exe y lanza un poderoso disparo a Shademan el cual de nuevo se tranforma en pequeños murciélagos haciendo que Netto diga -¡Maldicion! ¡Maldicion! ¡Por que justo ahora!- Meiru ve la desesperación de Netto.

-que podemos hacer….- piensa la joven, entonces la chica mira el PET y dice –Roll… te necesito… vamos- pero la netnavi no parece responder

-Battle Chip Fumikomizan Slot IN- entonces en el brazo de Rockman. Exe se materializa la espada y con veloces movimientos logra repeler los múrcielos

-maldición… si tan solo- pero entonces Netto ve como los murciélagos comienzan a unirse en Shademan y entonces cuando Rockman. Exe va a atacar al netnavi, Netto percibe algo raro de eso y de inmediato le dice a su hermano -¡Cuidado Rockman!-

Pero es demasiado tarde, por la espalda de Rockman aparece el netnavi el cual toma al joven de la cabeza y le dice

-sorpresa eso era un simple clon… toma esto… maldito mocoso- y lanza una poderosa mordida al cuello de nuestro héroe de azul haciendo que grite de puro dolor

-¡AAAAAAAH!-

-¡Rockman! ¡Rockman!- dice Netto mientras Meiru observa horrizada eso y Roll grita

-¡YA BASTA QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ! ¡ALEJATE DE MI… NOO!- y la netnavi suelta algunas lagrimas producto del miedo y del grito que lanza su amigo Rockman

Mientras tanto en otra parte del edificio

-¡Gah! ¡Doctor! ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunta Subaru, el cual se asombra de que la mesa le haya servido para protegerse de la explosión

-¡Si… gah… mi pierna!- dice el Doctor Hikari con mucha frustración y entonces mientras Subaru se pone de pie mira en todas direcciones, y ve un desastre producto de la explosión de la espera, silla quemadas y sobre todo vidrios rotos y una enorme cantidad de humo que se comienza a hacer más denso.

-maldición… me duele todo- dice el joven mientras que el AM le dice

-¡Busca un Wave Hole! Tenemos que transformarnos en Rockman si queremos salir de aquí- dice que apremio y preocupación el AM entonces me el joven se coloca sus preciados visualizadores y no ve ningún Wave Hole en el cuarto

-¡Diablos, tenemos que encontrar uno rápido!- dice Subaru el cual mira al Doctor Hikari

-ustedes tienen que irse de aquí, yo estaré bien…tienes que ir a ayudar a tu amiga… y a los chicos- pero entonces Subaru se agacha y tomando el brazo derecho del doctor

-¡nada de eso! Aquí es muy peligroso, el humo es muy fuerte, tenemos que salir de aquí los dos, si lo dejo usted puede morir, y eso es algo que jamás permitiré- entonces el joven ayuda a poner de pie al doctor Hikari -¿puede caminar con la otra pierna?- el doctor asiente con su cabeza y el joven le pregunta -¿hacia dónde de aquí?

-tenemos que ir derecho por esa puerta, y de allí dar vuelta a la derecha para llegar a las escaleras de emergencia… - entonces el Doctor comienza a toser producto del humo y Subaru le dice

-bien eso es suficiente, ahora no tenemos que respirar mucho, hagámoslo lo menos posible…- entonces el chico da unos pasos y el doctor logra moverse también avanzando muy lentamente mientras que War-Rock piensa

-¡esta es la peor situación que podíamos tener, no podemos transformarnos y tenemos a alguien herido. El tiempo se nos termina rápido… odio admitirlo pero ahora todo depende de Misora, Harp y los demás- entonces el AM ve como Subaru tose lleno de impotencia al no poder hacer nada.

El joven logra avanzar hasta la puerta de emergencia, y desde un camino onda Clockman observa eso y a través de sus ojos el misterioso ser que lo controla dice

-hohohoho… vaya que eres persistente… HOSHIKAWA SUBARU- al decir su nombre mucha ira aparece en su voz y entonces manda su orden – Clockman, destruye esa salida de emergencia, resistirse a mi es inútil- Clockman extiende su mano hacia la puerta y esa misteriosa energía blanca aparece y rápidamente es enviada directo a la puerta cosa que Subaru observa lleno de impotencia.

-¡maldición, otra vez no!- entonces el joven le dice al doctor -¡rápido tírese al suelo!- y entonces los dos se tiran al suelo y ocurre otra poderosa explosión, causando una buena cantidad de humo. Cuando el sonido termina Subaru observa como la puerta de emergencia queda destrozada y obstruida por una gran cantidad de concreto.

-¡no! ¡maldición!- entonces Subaru se pone de pie y observa por donde venían y lo único que ve es una gran cantidad de fuego y entonces dice -¡esto no puede estar sucediendo!- el joven a pesar de ser fuerte y valiente, sabe que la cosa es muy complicada y que no será sencillo escapar de esta.

Al ver la desesperación del joven nuestro misterioso villano comienza a sonreír y reír de pura maldad.

-jajajaja … MUHAHAHA maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso…- entonces el villano ve como Subaru está allí impotente y añade –ahora todo depende de mi par de lacayos…-

Mientras todo eso ocurría en el combate de Phantom Black y Harp Note, las cosas no iban bien. Misora recibió un tiro de un heavy cannon de lleno y Phantom Black se reia como un maniático mientras dice

-¡eres mía mocosa, no tienes la fuerza para vencerme!- entonces Phantom Black observa que la chica está inconsciente. Se acerca a ella lentamente y saca su espada pero cuando está al lado de ella dice –muere insolente- y lanza el poderoso golpe con su espada atravesando el pecho de Harp Note, pero cuando Phantom Black va empezar a reírse como el maniático que es, ocurre algo con la joven guerrera, y es que desaparece como humo haciendo que Phantom Black diga

-¡es imposible ella!- entonces por la espalda del EM se escucha la dulce voz de Misora la cual dice

-¡Battle Card FOX FU!- entonces Phantom Black intenta voltearse pero no puede y la joven le da un poderoso golpe con la espada de elemento madera que crea la Battle card y hace que Phantom Black se tambalee un poco.

-¡aun no termino contigo Battle Card Fire Slash!- la joven lanza ahora un poderoso golpe con la espada de fuego haciendo que el ser EM retuerza de dolor.

-¡Machine Gun String!- la joven lanza entonces sus cuerdas atrapando a Phantom Black y finalmente la joven grita -¡Shock Note!- y lanza un par de poderosas notas en contra del EM, el cual sale disparado y atraviesa un par de cuartos por las puertas y va a estrellarse contra una pared y la joven cantante se inclina un poco tomando aire.

-¿estás bien Misora?- la FM pregunta y entonces ambas miran que Phantom Black no se mueve

-gah… ha, funciono tenemos que ir a buscar a Subaru- dice la joven

-si, ese tipo no es nuestra prioridad. Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo, vamos- entonces Misora se transforma en un ser de ondas y con su habilidad especial logra avanzar entre el fuego sin quemarse, mientras en silencio observa en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar su amigo.

-Subaru por favor… que estés bien- dice la joven mientras se sigue moviendo entre las llamas que lo consumen todo.

Mientras tanto en la batalla de Rockman y Shademan

-¡maldición! ¡Battle Chip Electro bolt Slot in- Netto introduce el chip al PET

Entonces Rockman es rodeado de una poderosa energía eléctrica, que logra electrocutar a Shademan y por ende soltando al netnavi de la mordida que le dio, Rockman se coloca una mano en el cuello y por alguna razón se siente muy raro.

-mi… energía…- dice secamente Rockman, mientras apunta a Shademan con su Buster y lanza un disparo que logra darle debido a la electrocutasion que sufrió por el battle chip

-maldito Operador- dice Shademan el cual se sacude un poco eliminando algo de energía electrostática producto del ataque de Rockman -¡me las vas a pagar!-

Entonces tomando vuelo se lanza sobre Rockman. Exe mientras lanza unos pequeños murciélagos, los cuales tienen propiedades explosivas y Rockman al ver ese ataque de inmediato brinca evadiendo el primero, mientras lanza un disparo con el Buster al otro que se dirige a él causando que explote a medio camino, luego que cae al suelo se mueve hacia su derecha evadiendo al siguiente que se estrella en el suelo y luego una oleada de 20 de dirigen a Rockman.

-Battle Chip Spread Gun Slot in- entonces el arma de Rockman se modifica y lanza un disparo el cual se divide en varios destruyendo todos los murciélagos a media altura

-nada mal Rockman, pero eso no es suficiente- entonces el netnavi eleva sus alas y de nuevo saca una gran cantidad de murciélagos pero todos se dirigen a Roll.

-¡maldito!- dice Netto al ver como los murciélagos se dirigen a Roll –Meiru tienes que hacer que Roll reaccione-

Entonces la chica le dice a su netnavi

-¡Roll, vamos muévete por favor!- dice la joven con mucha impotencia por que la netnavi solo sigue llorando

-no… por favor no quiero me dañe…-

-Roll, vamos reacciona por favor, tienes que huir- dice Meiru sintiendo una desesperación cada vez más grande

-¡Netto-kun! Usa el chip area Steal- dice Rockman a Netto -¡Rapido!-

-Rock… bien ¡Battle Chip Area Steal Slot in!- entonces al introducir el chip Rockman aumenta la velocidad y se mueve velozmente hacia Roll entre los pensamientos de Shademan

-eres mío Rockman-

El netnavi azul se coloca frente a Roll y lanza otro disparo con su Spread Gun destruyendo buena parte de los murciélagos, pero varios siguen su trayectoria.

-¡vamos Roll reacciona!- pero la joven sigue sin moverse repitiendo "quiero irme, quiero irme, quiero irme" y Rockman al ver eso comienza a disparar lo mas rápido que puede sobre los murciélagos y logra detener muchísimos, pero como diez de ellos ya están muy cerca del netnavi.

-¡Rockman!- entonces Netto va a introducir un chip pero en un veloz movimiento Shademan se coloca frente a Rockman y tambien entre los murciélagos explosivos

-¡Toma esto Rockman!- entonces el netnavi le da un poderoso golpe en el estomago a Rockman, evitando que se mueva y Roll al sentir de cerca a Shademan tiembla mas fuerte y finalmente los murciélagos ya están a 2 metros de Rockman cuando Shademan desaparece y todos le dan de lleno a el joven.

-¡Rockman!- gritan tanto Meiru como Netto y la chica mira con mucha culpa a Roll y luego a Netto

-Netto… - dice Meiru en voz baja, cuando entonces escuchan más explosiones y el sistema eléctrico comienza a fallar, por que las luces comienzan a ir y volver lentamente

-maldición… el fuego se está expandiendo más rápido… tenemos que hacer algo- dice Netto el cual mira su PET y ve como su confiable netnavi se pone de pie lentamente

-¿estás bien?- pregunta Netto muy preocupado

-Meiru… tienes que sacar a Roll…- dice Rockman. Exe a la joven pelirroja

-si… tienes razón- la joven entonces apunta con su PET al sensor cuando Clockman, el cual misteriosamente también los está vigilando a ellos le manda la información a su dueño

-hojojojo lo siento niña pero no podrás sacar a tu netnavi, Clockman has lo tuyo-

Entonces Clockman apunta con un dedo al PET de la joven causando que se congele

-¡Plug Out!- dice la joven, pero observa o mejor dicho, nota que no sucede nada

-¿pero qué?- dice Meiru la cual de nuevo dice la frase y trata de sacar a su netnavi de esa área pero no funciona

-¡Netto, no puedo sacar a Roll!- dice la joven con frustración

-¿Qué? ¿por qué no puedes?- pregunta Netto el cual envía un chip del tipo Aura a Rockman para que resista el ataque de Shademan el cual consiste en un poderoso ultra sonido que golpea con la barrera de Rockman y entonces Netto le dice a Meiru

-¿Le ocurre algo a tu PET?- entonces Meiru observa que todos los datos están congelados

-¡está congelado! Como cuando Clockman nos ataco y se llevo a Roll!-

-¡gah! Aaaa- Rockman pierde la barrera mientras que Shademan se ríe de manera sádica, Netto tiene una enorme cara de frustración al ver a Rockman tirado mientras que Shademan camina hacia su hermano

-que… ¿Qué podemos hacer?- mientras que Meiru mira a el hermano de Netto con mucha culpa en su rostro y piensa

-Netto, si no fuera por Roll, Rockman… el podría ganar…- entonces la joven mira desde el PET de Netto a su navi y piensa –Roll, tienes que reaccionar- mientras ve como la netnavi coloca sus manos en forma de un auto abrazo mientras repite "Yo..yo…tengo miedo…".

Mientras tanto con Subaru y el doctor Hikari

-Cof cof… cof cof cof- tose Subaru el cual intenta mover con todas sus fuerzas algunos escombros que obstruyen la salida de emergencia

-¡Subaru deja de hacer eso, por el esfuerzo estas aspirando mas humo!- dice el AM mientras que Subaru le contesta

-no puedo… el doctor Hikari esta desmayado- el AM mira al científico el cual perdió el conocimiento producto de un golpe que recibió en la cabeza de un pequeño fragmento de los escombros que salió volando y el joven añade –no puedo dejarlo aquí, tampoco podemos volver, es la única opción que tenemos- sigue intentando mover los escombros pero es inútil y comienza a toser más fuerte.

-¡Subaru, ya basta, deja de hacer eso!- entonces el AM intenta materializarse pero no puede –maldición, si tan solo estuviéramos en el futuro, podría materializarme y destruir esas cosas-

Subaru cae al suelo respirando muy fuerte, tratando de jalar aire puro, el cual lentamente comienza a escasear debido a la enorme cantidad de humo que comienza a entrar al área

-¡Maldición Subaru!- grita War-Rock el cual ve que el chico comienza a cerrar los ojos -¡despierta Subaru no puedes cae aquí! ¡Misora y los demás te esperan!- eso ultimo parece que hace efecto en Subaru el cual abre los ojos.

-Misora… Misora…- dice el joven y va a cerrar los ojos cuando escucha una voz

-¡Subaru-kun! ¡Subaru-kun!- entonces War-Rock desde el V-Hunter dice

-¡Es Misora! ¡nos está buscando, vamos chico reacciona!- entonces Subaru tomando algo de aire y abriendo los ojos mientras escucha de nuevo " ¡Subaru-kun!" el chico grita con todas sus fuerzas

-¡por aquí Misora-chan! Cof cof cof- el joven tose fuertemente y entonces de pronto ve que frente a él se materializa la joven cantante

-¡Subaru-kun! ¡Subaru-kun!- la joven corre rápidamente hacia él y toma entre sus brazos a su amado –¿estas bien?- pregunta la joven al ver los ojos de Subaru los cuales comienzan a abrirse lentamente.

-¡Misora tienes que sacar al papá de Netto de aquí!- dice el joven el tose un poco y mientras Harp Note ve al señor –recibió un golpe en la cabeza y además tiene la pierna lastimada tienes que llevarlo a una zona segura- de nuevo tose un poco

-¡Subaru-kun no puedo dejarte aquí, me voy a llevar a los dos y…- pero entonces es interrumpida por Subaru

-no Misora, tú no puedes llevarnos a los dos a la vez, es mucho esfuerzo, vas a transformar al señor Hikari en ondas y si también me llevas a mi cof cof cof – el joven tose otro poco y añade –no podremos salir los tres juntos… por favor llévatelo… y luego vuelve por mí.

-¡Subaru-kun, no puedo dejarte! ¡Simplemente no puedo!- la joven tiene los ojos llorosos

-¡tienes que hacerlo! ¡yo estaré bien, te lo prometo!- pero entonces Subaru vuelve a toser fuertemente, haciendo que Misora se preocupe mas por él.

-Subaru…kun… yo no puedo…- entonces Subaru hace un enorme esfuerzo y abraza a Misora

-por favor… tienes que llevártelo, te lo prometo, yo estaré bien hasta que vuelvas…- la chica le dice

-Subaru es que yo…- entonces Subaru le grita

-¡tienes que hacerlo llévatelo no pierdas más tiempo yo estaré bien te lo prometo, pero llévatelo!- entonces Misora reacciona ante las palabras del joven y mirándolo a los ojos ve que ella no podrá convencerlo

-bien… Subaru…- entonces la chica se pone de pie y toma al científico y colocándolo sobre su espalda le dice a Subaru

-por favor… tienes que resistir… me hiciste una promesa… "estaré bien hasta que vuelvas"- la joven mira con unas lagrimas en los ojos a Subaru y el chico haciendo un gran esfuerzo le contesta

-"si… es una promesa"- y sonríe levemente haciendo que Misora suelte una lagrima y la joven se transforma en un ser de ondas al igual que Yuichiro Hikari y comienza a caminar rumbo al fuego

-Subaru-kun… - es lo único que dice la joven mientras llora

-¿estas seguro de cumplir esa promesa?- pregunta el AM con mucha preocupación a su amigo y entonces el chico contesta

-yo… jamás le fallare a Misora-chan… no puedo hacer eso- entonces tose mientras piensa

-Misora… confío en ti- entonces el chico cierra los ojos levemente

La joven logra llevar al profesor Hikari a un piso inferior, pero el llevarlo le tomo aproximadamente 10 minutos colocarlo en el área que ella considera segura luego de verlo y comprobar que está sano y salvo.

-tengo que apresurarme y volver por Subaru- entonces la joven va a salir cuando alguien la interrumpe

-¿estás segura que estará bien aquí?- dice la FM tras escuchar un par de explosiones en la parte donde el incendio es más fuerte

-estará bien… lo dejamos en la salida de emergencia… este será el último lugar donde el fuego llegue, vamos tenemos que ir por Subaru-

Entonces la joven se transforma en un ser de ondas y comienza a subir un par de pisos hasta llegar al área donde está el incendio y entra a toda velocidad.

Ya adentro la joven recuerda y recorre el camino fácilmente

-ya casi llego- dice la joven y justo cuando le faltan 3 habitaciones para llegar a donde se encuentra Subaru, un rayo laser le da por la espalda haciendo que caiga de bruces al suelo y de paso sufra algo de dolor.

-¡Aah! ¿Qué paso?- entonces la joven mira de reojo desde el suelo y ve que Phantom Black está usando un battle chip tipo Cañon y entonces Misora se comienza a poner de pie.

-tu… ¡no tengo tiempo para ti!- entonces la chica se gira de nuevo y trata de correr en dirección de la puerta, el EM en un rápido movimiento se coloca frente a ella y de inmediato le da un golpe en el estomago y luego utiliza su espada para intentar golpearla pero la joven brinca y se coloca a una distancia prudente y se arrodilla un poco.

-¡maldición! ¡Déjame pasar!- grita Harp Note la cual saca su Guitarra y lanza un Shock Note

-jo… si me atacas puedo hacerme transparente y ataque va a ir directo a donde se encuentra Subaru, ¿crees que eso es prudente?- mientras el ser coloca una mano en su cara y Misora se detiene en seco, con una cara de preocupación enorme y el malvado enemigo agrega a sus palabras –así que… ¿no quieres dañarlo verdad? mientras esté aquí podre atacarte sin ningún problema-

entonces el EM materializa otro cañon en su brazo y lanza un disparo directo a Misora la cual usa una battle card Barrier para detener el disparo.

-vaya, si te defiendes- entonces apunta en dirección de donde se encuentra Subaru –al le pasara algo muy malo-

La chica entonces al ver que Phantom Black va enserio. La joven desactiva la barrera y entonces le dice a su enemigo

-¡tú eres un maldito cobarde! Siempre que peleamos contigo, tomas a un rehén o haces algo que nos limita… ¡no eres más que un hablador!- entonces en ese instante Phantom Black cambia de carta y le comienza a disparar con una ametralladora a Misora, dándole en los brazos y en las piernas haciendo que la joven se arrodille.

-¡cállate pequeña mocosa!- dice el villano, mientras le lanza un disparo otra vez ahora dando en el casco de la bella guerrera -¡tú y Rockman la ultima vez arruinaron mi plan para hacerme más fuerte, y eso es algo que jamás les voy a perdonar!- entonces lanza otro disparo el cual da en el pecho de la joven partiendo el corazón de su armadura y entonces el ser le dice -¡pronto Subaru Hoshikawa morirá! Puedo oírlo… su respiración agitada, tratando de agarrar aire puro, pero pronto… este lugar estará cubierto completamente de humo y el…- entonces extiende sus brazos y añade –finalmente va a morir- entonces la joven al oír eso intenta moverse pero recibe otro disparo haciendo que caiga al suelo.

-¡te dije que no te movieras, la vida de tu noviecito está en juego!… jajaja- entonces la joven se mantiene en silencio mientras comienza a recibir disparos a toda potencia

Al otro lado de la habitación War-Rock escucha todo lo que está sucediendo, y de inmediato le dice a su amigo.

-¡Subaru tienes que ponerte de pie! ¡Vamos Misora se encuentra en problemas! ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!- pero Subaru apenas si logra abrir los ojos, recordemos que está tirado boca abajo en el suelo tratando de no aspirar mucho humo y entonces al escuchar a su amigo siente unos disparos en la lejanía

-Mi…so…ra- y trata de hacer la mayor cantidad de fuerza posible para levantarse, pero el joven cuando logra alzar su rostro un poco del suelo pierde las fuerzas y se da un golpe

-¡Subaru! ¡Vamos Subaru tienes que animar a Misora a Pelear! ¡Es la única que puede detener a quien sea con quien esté peleando!- Subaru de nuevo intenta ponerse de pie pero de nuevo sus fuerzas fallan.

-no…puedo…me siento muy débil- el joven respira agitadamente, mientras tose un poco mas producto del humo –Misora…- es lo único que dice antes de que sus ojos se cierren.

-estaré bien hasta que vuelvas… te lo prometo- ese pensamiento fugaz pasa por la mente de Subaru y entonces abre los ojos abruptamente mientras dice en voz baja –no puedo rendirme… no ahora- entonces el joven comienza lentamente a ponerse de pie y War-Rock al ver eso monitorea las ondas cerebrales de Subaru

-jo… así que has encontrado la motivación necesaria… ¿Subaru?- entonces el chico dice con voz baja

-cof cof… ella siempre ha sido mi motivación, desde que la conozco…vamos War-Rock… pongamos un fin a esto- y entonces el joven caminando lentamente y de manera agacha para evitar la parte más densa del humo que sale por la puerta en dirección de Harp Note y Phantom Black.

-¡toma esto, y esto, y esto!- grita como un loco Phantom Black mientras le sigue disparando a Misora, la cual por el miedo que tiene de dañar a Subaru con uno de sus ataques, no mueve ningún dedo, ah sufrido mucho castigo, su casco está medio roto, su corazón en el pecho hecho pedazos, y varias partes de su armadura rosada con cuarteaduras, pero la joven se niega a caer.

-gah… kuh kyaa- el último disparo le da en el cuello haciendo que la joven se tome con su mano derecha dicha parte y se arrodille

-¡si así es como debes estar ante mí!- grita Phantom Black con su usual locura –y ahora prepárate para el golpe final

Tras de Misora hay una gran cantidad de llama, pero la joven entonces, mira detenidamente hacia donde esta Phantom Black y alcanza a ver a War-Rock por la ventanilla de cristal que tiene la puerta, al verlo la joven entiende de inmediato que es lo que tiene que hacer.

-Subaru…- en voz baja la chica menciona el nombre de su amigo y entonces justo cuando Phantom Black va a disparar de nuevo, la joven coloca su guitarra frente a ella en posición de ataque.

-¡te estoy diciendo que si intentas atacarme, voy a disparar en dirección hacia tu amigo!- entonces la joven le contesta a Phantom Black

-no tengo intención de dejar que hagas eso…- entonces la joven hace como que va a rasguear la guitarra cuando su enemigo le responde

-¡te lo advertí despídete de tu noviecito!- entonces justo cuando va a golpear, sorpresivamente Subaru abre la puerta tras de Phantom Black mientras grita

-¡ahora War-Rock!- entonces el joven cae al suelo por el cansancio y el humo que ah aspirado. El mencionado AM se manifiesta como un ser de ondas

-¡BEAST SLASH!- entonces lanza un poderoso golpe a Phantom Black que lo toma por sorpresa, pero como la fuerza de War-Rock no es la misma que cuando esta fusionado con Subaru el golpe solo daña levemente al EM

-¡Maldito alienígena prepárate para…- pero entonces siente algo a su espalda

-¡pulse song!- la joven Misora canta en el micrófono de su guitarra y paraliza a Phantom Black

-¡maldita mocosa!- es lo único que dice mientras está paralizado

-¡Battle Card Heavy Cannon!- en el brazo de Harp Note se materializa la carta y lanza un disparo directo al pecho de Phantom Black, haciendo que salga disparado en dirección de donde Subaru se encontraba, estrellándose contra la pared de ese cuarto.

-¡Subaru-kun!- la joven corre hacia su amigo y lo toma entre sus brazos -¡por qué hiciste algo tan temerario! –

-je…cof cof… esp..eraba…todo…me…nos…un rega…ño… lo… hice… por ti…- entonces el chico cierra los ojos

-¡Subaru-kun! ¡Reacciona! ¡por favor Reacciona!- pero entonces ve que el joven no responde a sus gritos

-¡Misora tienes que sacar a Subaru de aquí!- dice Harp con mucho apremio en su voz

entonces la joven rápidamente toma entre sus brazos a Subaru, cuando ve que Phantom Black aparece frente ella, entonces la joven usa su cuerpo y cubre a Subaru del ataque del EM, el cual lanzo un potente disparo a quemarropa con su cañón haciendo que tanto Subaru como Misora salgan volando y se estrellen contra unas mesas en el cuarto, entonces War-Rock intenta Golpear a Phantom Black pero el EM reacciona y le da un golpe con su espada haciendo que War-Rock caiga al suelo tomándose el pecho.

-¡ahora ustedes 2 morirán aquí!- y comienza a acercarse lentamente a ambos jóvenes, y en ese momento, una de las cámaras de la habitación graba todo lo que está por suceder.

Mientras tanto Rockman y Shademan tienen un combate muy desigual, el joven netnavi se ve forzado a estar defendiendo a Roll de los ataque de su enemigo.

-¡Battle Chip Dash Attack Slot in- entonces Rockman se lanza sobre Shademan intentando golpearlo, pero el vampiro de nuevo se transforma en pequeños murciélagos los cuales se dirigen a Roll

-¡maldito!- grita Netto con frustración, mientras golpea la pared donde se encuentra el sistema anti incendios, causando que Meiru se ponga nerviosa y grite

-¡Roll vamos tienes que reaccionar! ¡tienes que ayudar a Rockman! ¡Misora, Subaru y el papá de Netto te necesitan!- pero justo cuando termina su frase los murciélagos están por golpear a la netnavi cuando Rockman se coloca frente a ella y recibe los ataques de manera violenta sin poder hacer nada.

-¡Rockman!- grita Netto mientras ve como varios murciélagos le dan y causan pequeñas explosiones mientras el netnavi grita de dolor y cae arrodillado al suelo

-wheeeeeee ¡Eres mío Rockman!- entonces Shademan comienza a acercarse lentamente al netnavi

-¡Maldición! ¡si tan solo pudiéramos contra atacar!- dice Netto

Meiru habla de nuevo con su netnavi

-Roll… entiendo que tengas miedo, ese tipo una vez casi te mata… pero por favor, mira a Rockman, está en peligro… el te necesita…-

La netnavi de alguna manera, al escuchar esas palabras de Meiru ve como su amigo se encuentra tirado en el suelo frente a ella muy lastimado.

-¿estás bien? Roll…chan…- dice Rockman con una voz algo débil

-Rock…man- Roll lo sigue mirando mientras le dice

-yo te prometo…que no te dañara no permitiré…- entonces se comienza a poner de pie -

Entonces cuando termina de pararse lanza un par de disparos a Shademan, pero el netnavi se transforma de nuevo en murciélagos y los evita, mientras que Roll mira a Rockman el cual sigue disparando, intentando lastimar a Shademan en vano.

-Rockman… yo… tengo miedo, quisiera ayudarte, pero estoy muy asustada- la joven mira a Shademan materializarse y lanzar su onda supersónica a Rockman, el cual cae al suelo dándose un gran golpe.

-no sé qué hacer… Rockman… perdona… - en ese mismo instante el PET de Netto comienza a Sonar

-¿Qué es eso?- entonces aparece un pop up de una imagen de lo que en apariencia es una cámara de seguridad que está grabando a…

-Es Misora- grita Netto y Meiru entonces ve la imagen con detalle y tanto Rockman como Roll escuchan lo que emite el video

-¡niña ríndete no puedes hacer nada! ¡no puedes pelear con él en ese estado!- las palabras que dice Phantom Black hacen que Meiru y Netto observen a Subaru, el cual se ve que esta inconsciente y entonces el EM añade –habrás salvado a ese viejo pero no podrás salvar a quien amas-

-¡maldición están en problemas!- dice Netto con frustración y observa como las llamas comienzan a intensificarse al fondo, y luego ven con horror como Phantom Black ataca a Misora la cual sigue defendiendo a Subaru sin soltarlo –maldición tenemos que hacer algo- dice Netto de nuevo

-Misora… esta en problemas- dice Roll en voz baja, pero sale de su transe cuando ve a Shademan el cual le lanza otro ultrasonido a Rockman y cae al suelo muy lastimado, y al mismo tiempo Phantom Black le dice a Misora

-¡niña ríndete, todo va acorde a mi script!- entonces Misora a pesar de la respiración agitada y la gran fuerza con la que sostiene a Subaru, le contesta gritando a Phantom Black

-¡yo voy a defender a Subaru-kun, no importa que hagas, no importa que digas, yo voy a defender a la persona que siempre me ha protegido! ¡así que deja de decir tonterías, yo no pienso rendirme!-

Entonces Meiru y Netto se impresionan de lo que acaban de escuchar y también Roll que igualmente escuchó las palabras de Misora

-ella… ¿va a defender a quien siempre la ha protegido? ¿no se va a rendir?- entonces Roll observa a Rockman el cual recibe otro ataque de Phantom Black, el cual es un enorme puñetazo en su cara y piensa de nuevo –ella… no tiene miedo de morir, ella… yo… yo…-

-gah kuh- entonces Rockman cae al suelo de nuevo producto de los poderosos golpes de Shademan, y entonces el vampiro toma con una de sus garras el casco de Rockman. Exe alzando al netnavi.

-whee… eres mío, eres una basura, el defender a esa miedosa te ha causado la muerte- entonces cuando Shademan va a darle la mordida final a Rockman ocurren 3 cosas a la vez

Primero Rockman mira a Roll de reojo y piensa –lo siento… Roll-chan-

Lo segundo es que Netto y Meiru cierran los ojos ante lo que está por sucederle a Rockman

Y tercero… -¡Roll Arrow!- se escucha el grito de Roll el cual hace que Meiru y Netto abran los ojos y vean como una poderosa flecha le da de lleno en el brazo a Shademan haciendo que suelte a Rockman.

-¡no dejare que toques a Rockman!- dice Roll la cual lanza otra flecha obligando a Shademan a replegarse

-¡Roll!- grita Meiru de alegría al ver que su netnavi tomo el valor necesario para ayudar a Rockman

-¡Rockman! ¡es ahora Giga Battle Chip Saito Batch Slot in!- entonces Netto introduce el chip insignia de su hermano y una enorme energía cubre el cuerpo de Rockman. Exe y poniéndose de pie.

-¡gracias Roll chan, déjamelo a mí… tu activa el sistema anti incendios, tenemos que ayudar a Misora!- entonces Rockman a una velocidad asombrosa se coloca de tras de Shademan y le lanza un disparo a quemarropa mientras le dice -¡de pie Shademan, es ahora de que desaparezcas!-

Entonces Roll de nuevo comienza a pisar los botones de la consola y rápidamente activa el sistema anti incendios.

-¡Netto! Presiona el botón rojo- dice la netnavi y de inmediato el joven presiona el botón y los aspersores comienzan a lanzar a agua

-¡bien hecho Roll!- dice Meiru con una gran sonrisa

-¡Rockbuster!- el netnavi lanza disparos a toda potencia a Shademan el cual no logra esquivar ninguno de los ataques

-¡es imposible! ¡cómo es que eres tan fuerte!- entonces por la espalda le llega de lleno una flecha , haciendo que voltea a ver a la que lo ataco -¡tu arruinaste todo el plan!- entonces Shademan se lanza sobre Roll.

-¡no te tengo miedo, yo voy a ayudar a quien siempre me ha defendido!- grita la netnavi y de inmediato se mueve velozmente brincando evadiendo el ataque de Shademan

-¡ahora Rockman!- grita Roll

-¡Netto-kun!-

-aaa si… será un placer Rockman… ¡program advance!- en ese momento el joven comienza a introducir los chips uno a uno –Battle Chip Sword, Battle Chip Wide Sword, Battle Chip Long Sword Slot in-

Entonces la espada es manifiesta en las manos de Rockman. Exe y entonces lanza un poderoso golpe mientras grita

-¡hasta nunca Shademan! ¡Dream Sword!- entonces el ataque sale disparado a toda velocidad dándole de lleno a Shademan, el cual no tiene ni tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡PERDONEME KI…!- entonces explota increíblemente, causando que varios escombros del suelo digital salgan disparados y Rockman de inmediato con la velocidad que le proporciona el chip Saito se coloca al lado de Roll abrazándola.

-¿estás bien Roll-chan?- entonces la netnavi también abraza a Rockman

-lo siento… mírate, estas todo lastimado… todo esto fue mi culpa, lo siento…-

-no Roll-chan no es tu culpa…- el joven netnavi la abraza más fuerte y añade –gracias… por esas palabras… "defenderé a quien siempre me ha defendido"- la netnavi se pone rojísima y antes de que pueda decir otra cosa Netto les dice a ambos

-rápido tenemos que ir con Misora y Subaru, Roll entra a mi PET, el de Meiru está congelado-

Entonces ambos netnavi asienten y salen rumbo al PET de Netto y de inmediato tanto Meiru como Netto corren en dirección de donde se encuentra Misora, mientras que Rockman. Exe piensa.

-¿a quién se refería Shademan cuando dijo perdóname Ki?... esto es muy raro- pero deja pensar en eso cuando es interrumpido por su hermano.

-¡tenemos que llegar rápido!-

Al mismo tiempo que todos esos sucesos.

-¡eres mía pequeña, no importan tus hermosas palabras! ¡tú y el mueren aquí y ahora… claro si es que el no a muerto por el humo!-

Entonces Phantom Black ataca su espada a Misora, haciendo que suelte a Subaru por el enorme golpe que le dio.

-¡Subaru-kun! ¡nooo!- grita la joven la cual se estrella contra una consola

-bien… veamos si el gran "Shooting Star Rockman" puede sobrevivir al fuego-

Entonces le toma por el cuello y Misora solo dice

-¡no! ¡dejalo! ¡eres un maldito!-

-jajaja… no me importa todo va acorde a mis planes, y yo solo me uní a "el" por esta oportunidad… LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VENGARME DE ROCKMAN- entonces Misora intenta moverse pero de nuevo Phantom Black le lanza un disparo.

-¡no… Subaru no!- y ve con impotencia como se acerca a la puerta que lleva a las llamas, y justo cuando la abre, los aspersores comienzan a funcionar soltando una potente cantidad de agua y comenzando a extinguir el fuego y a disminuir la cantidad de humo.

-¡pero qué!- dice con sorpresa Phantom Black al caerle el agua encima –es imposible…- entonces War-Rock se pone de pie y de inmediato le lanza un golpe por la espalda a Phantom Black, el cual se retuerce de dolor y suelta a Subaru el cual cae al suelo.

-¡no me subestime remedo de Shakespeare, Misora ahora DALE CON TODO LO QUE TIENES!- grita con todas sus fuerza el AM mientras cae también al suelo por sus heridas del golpe que recibió de Phantom Black hace poco.

-¡aaaaa Shock Note!- la joven lanza con todas sus fuerzas su ataque insignia, golpeando de manera brutal a Phantom Black haciendo que este grite.

-¡pagaras por intentar dañar a la persona que amo, Machine Gun String!- entonces de nuevo lo atrapa con sus cuerdas

-Maldita moco…-

-CALLATE REMEDO DE ESCRITOR AQUÍ ES DONDE TU SCRIPT SE ACABA- entonces Misora materializa una poderosa carta de fuego en sus manos

-¡Battle Card Blazing Edge!- y se lanza golpeando en el pecho a Phantom Black haciendo que arda en llamas

-¡tienes calor, ahora tendrás frio! ¡Battle Card Ice Granade!- entonces la joven lanza la granada congelante a Phantom Black haciendo que se petrifique

-¡ESTO SE ACABA AQUÍ, GIGA BATTLE CARD GEMINI THUNDER!- entonces la joven activa la carta que simboliza la fuerza del EM Gemini Spark y en sus manos se materializa una enorme cantidad de energía eléctrica y grita –GEMINI THUNDER- y lanza la técnica a quemarropa de Phantom Black, causando una poderosa explosión en el EM seguido de una enorme descarga eléctrica y finalmente el EM comienza a desvanecerse lentamente

-je…je…jajaja… otra vez mi script arruinado, ahora por la novia de Rockman…pero no importa cuánto luches, no importa cuando lo deseen, jamás podrán derrotar a Clockman y…- entonces finalmente explota desapareciendo

-¿Clockman?... y alguien más…- dice la joven la cual corre hacia Subaru

-¿Subaru-kun? Reacciona por favor…- entonces cuando la joven a empezar a llorar el joven abre los ojos

-hola… Misora… gracias, por ayudarme…-

-tonto… siempre te voy a proteger…-

-jeje… lo sé… tengo sueño… perdóname… creo que…me dormiré-

Entonces el joven comienza a cerrar los ojos mientras escucha a Misora decir

-yo te cuidare…descansa Subaru…lo hiciste bien…- entonces finalmente el chico cierra los ojos y Misora le da un abrazo, a la vez que War-Rock se mueve lentamente.

-bien… hecho Misora y tu tambien Harp… gracias por ayudar a Subaru- dice el orgulloso AM

-que te sucede… ¿Por qué dices eso?- menciona Harp

-por… nada… voy a entrar al V-hunter me siento muy mal…- entonces entra al mencionado aparato dejando a Misora anonadada por sus palabras.

-de nada War-Rock… y gracias a ti… mi Subaru está vivo- dice la joven la cual quita la transformación, mojándose por los aspersores.

-¿ganamos?- pregunta Harp, entonces ve un reloj tirado al frente de ellas, y lo toman rápidamente

-¿es el reloj de Subaru? ¿Qué querrían con esto? ¿Clockman se encuentra detrás de todo esto?-

Entonces en ese mismo instante entran Meiru y Netto a la habitación también mojados

-¡Misora!- dice Meiru la cual corre hacia ella y ve como sostiene a Subaru en sus brazos

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunta Netto bien preocupado

-está bien… solo duerme por el cansancio… el… salvo a tu papá de morir, Netto- al decir eso Misora le dice al joven –tu papá está al otro lado del edificio, tienes que ir a verlo-

-vamos rápido Netto-kun- dice Rockman mientras que Roll entra al v-hunter de Misora

Netto reacciona y entonces sale corriendo mientras que Meiru ayuda a mover a Subaru

-gracias… por ayudarme si no hubieran activado el sistema anti incendio el…-

-no, tu nos ayudaste Misora…- dice Meiru y entonces Roll añade

-sí, tus palabras, escuchamos lo que le decías a ese tipo… eso me inspiro a pelear, gracias Misora-

La joven entonces mira a Subaru y les dice de manera seria a Meiru y Roll

-si le quieren dar las gracias a alguien, por favor se las dan a él cuando despierte-

-si… lo haremos- dicen las 2 jovenes del pasado

Desde los caminos onda, Clockman registra todo y le envía la información a su amo

-maldición, esas mocosas causaron que mi plan fallara… no… mi plan no fue una falla, descubrí que el reloj que ese mocoso tiene, no funciona, y con la tecnología de esa época no podrán activarlo… eso me dará oportunidad, para completar mi plan… Clockman ¡regresa! Es hora de empezar a poner las cosas en movimiento-

Entonces Clockman desaparece, y Misora tiene una sensación extraña al momento de que el ser se retira.

-siento, que esto… es solo el principio de algo… Subaru, tienes que recuperarte… te necesitaremos- piensa la joven mientras añade al final –Clockman… ¿Qué planeas? Y ¿quién será tu aliado?-

La primer batalla a terminado, pero Subaru ah quedado lastimado y Yuichiro Hikari también ha sido herido en este incidente ¿podrán evitar lo que sea que esté planeando el misterioso enemigo?, eso solo el tiempo podrá decirlo.

Final del capítulo 11

_**Listo el nuevo capítulo espero les gustara**_

_**La idea de este capítulo era hacer que tanto como Meiru como Roll maduraran un poquito al ver como Misora se enfrentaba a su rival sin miedo alguno**_

_**Bueno el siguiente es un capítulo de transición explicando lo que sucedió después de este grave incidente**_

_**Créanme que el villano hará su papel, y hará sufrir no solo a Subaru si no también a los demás**_

_**Por ahora me despido**_

_**Bye a todos dattebayo!**_


	12. El Festival De Las Flores Parte 01

_**Primero que nada una disculpa a los que leen el fic, por el enorme retraso, pero ya esta semana que viene recuperare el ritmo :D es una promesa**_

_**De nuevo gracias a mi Beta Reader YukihimeAsu por corregir el capitulo**_

_**Sin más preámbulos aquí lo tienen**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ DESCRITOS PERTENECEN A CAPCOM Y A SU CREADOR KEIJI INAFUNE**_

_**Capitulo 12: El Festival De Las Flores 1 "El Amor… ¿Llega De Manera Inesperada?"**_

—Subaru—kun— la joven Misora está mirando al mencionado chico recostado en la cama de Netto mientras que de la puerta, Meiru y Netto también observan al joven el cual se encuentra profundamente dormido.

—¿Crees que este bien?— pregunta Meiru con una voz muy tensa mientras ve como Misora de una bandeja llena de agua toma una toalla la exprime y la coloca en la frente de Subaru

—El es fuerte… muy fuerte, estoy segura que él estará bien…— dice Misora con una mirada hacia el rostro de Subaru el cual respira un poco y luego exhala el aire

—El… se arriesgo por mi papá, por el está vivo— dice secamente Netto mientras mira a Subaru y agrega –en cambio yo no pude hacer nada…—

—Netto tu le salvaste la vida a Subaru y a mucha gente, tu, Meiru, Rockman y Roll activaron a tiempo el sistema antiincendios y no hubo mucho daño… nadie murió, hicieron lo que podían hacer— la chica entonces voltea a ver a ambos jóvenes, los cuales la miran seriamente con una cara de sorpresa producto de las palabras de Misora, la cual al ver eso sonríe y añade –eso diría Subaru kun, si estuviera despierto, lo sé… lo conozco muy bien…—

Luego voltea a verlo y una cara de enorme preocupación aparece en su rostro, entonces Meiru la cual nota rápidamente eso le dice a Netto

—Vámonos…— el chico la mira extrañado y entonces las joven pelirroja le dice a Misora –nos vamos… no queremos molestar a Subaru así que por favor no te preocupes mucho, tú misma has dicho que es fuerte… él se recuperara pronto— luego le sonríe haciendo que su amiga del futuro haga lo mismo

—Cuídalo Misora— dice Netto al salir, la chica asiente con la cabeza y finalmente salen de la habitación

—Netto kun… ¿Qué te pasa?— pregunta Rockman

—No lo sé… es que al oír a Misora, y al verla en ese estado por Subaru… de alguna manera sentí algo… pero no sé cómo explicarlo— el chico se queda serio

—Netto… tal vez sientes empatía por Misora, ella está sufriendo por lo que le paso a Subaru, es muy doloroso ver que la persona que mas quieres en este mundo arriesga su vida de esa manera— luego lanza una fugaz mirada a Netto el cual la mira mientras bajan por las escaleras

—Tal vez… tienes razón, si— pero evidentemente el aun sigue pensando en algo, pero es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando su madre le habla

—Hijo… ya termine de ayudar a tu papá, el estará bien. Me alegro tanto— la mujer suelta unas cuantas lagrimas las cuales se limpia rápidamente –lo siento, es solo que me preocupo mucho por el… ¿Cómo se encuentra Subaru?—

—Mamá… bueno el se encuentra durmiendo, Misora lo está cuidando… — el chico agacha la mirada un poco

—¿Te sientes culpable de lo que le paso?— la pregunta es directa sin rodeos, al ver a su hijo tan deprimido. Al oírla Meiru voltea a ver a Netto el cual sigue con la mirada baja

—Netto… ¿es cierto eso?— la pregunta de Meiru va cargada de mucha preocupación

—Yo… es que creo que pude haber hecho más, creo que podía haber ayudado a Subaru, yo le fal…

—No digas eso Netto— todos voltean hacia las escaleras y ven a Misora bajar lentamente con una mirada seria.

—Misora…¿no deberías estar cuidando a Suba…?— pero es interrumpido por la bella cantante

—Netto, vi tu mirada cuando saliste de la habitación con Meiru y veo que tenía razón, crees que lo que paso con Subaru es tu culpa… y no es así— la joven lo mira directamente a los ojos mientras que las otras 2 mujeres se mantienen observando en silencio la situación

—Misora, es que… él se arriesgo para salvar a mi papá, ¡el casi muere por protegerlo!, y tu… casi pierdes a Subaru por…—

—¡No lo digas!— Misora alza un poco la voz haciendo que Netto guarde silencio y su netnavi le diga

—Deja que hable Netto kun… tienes que dejarla continuar— entonces el joven guarda silencio y Misora comienza su explicación

—Entiendo muy bien como te sientes… alguna vez, yo me sentí culpable por que Subaru arriesgo su vida para salvarme en el futuro, pero él me calmo el me dijo lo siguiente, "yo siempre voy a proteger a la gente que es importante para mí, y a la gente es importante para mis amigos", Netto… el arriesgo su vida para salvar a tu papa porque él un tiempo pensó que el suyo había muerto y no quiere que tu sientas ese dolor, él es así, siempre da todo por proteger o ayudar a la gente que le importa, no quiero que te sientas culpable… ni tampoco el querrá eso, tú hiciste lo que podías, el tipo con el que pelee tenia cierto asunto pendiente con Subaru—kun, esto era una venganza contra él, por favor… Netto, no te sientas culpable—

La chica guarda silencio y entonces el joven le contesta

—Ahora entiendo un poco a Subaru— el joven mira fijamente a Misora

—¿De qué hablas?— pregunta la misma

—Sí, ¿de qué hablas?— pregunta Meiru

—bueno, gracias… ya me siento mejor Misora, ahora entiendo también a Subaru, y cuando despierte le daré las gracias por ayudar a mi papá, lo otro… es que ahora entiendo porque él ha venido hasta aquí por ti…— entonces lanzando una sonrisa dice –porque eres una gran amiga… y si yo fuera Subaru, también arriesgaría todo por ti… muchas gracias Misora ya me siento mejor…—

—Netto kun…— Rockman está impresionado de lo que acaba de decir su hermano

Misora guarda silencio momentáneamente y luego suspira un poco y contesta

—Gracias… Netto— luego la joven mira a la mamá del chico con un aire de quererle pedir algo –señora yo… esto quería decir que si…—

—Claro que puedes quedarte Misora… el significa mucho para ti, adelante, dejame te doy algunas cosas para que puedas dormir en el cuarto de Netto… ¿no te molesta verdad hijo?—

—No mamá, no me molesta, ella puede quedarse si lo desea— el joven lanza una sonrisa a la joven la cual contesta con una sonrisa algo tímida

—Misora… cuídalo bien…—le dice Meiru

—Si amiga, así lo hare— contesta la chica

—Netto… ¿podrías acompañar a Meiru a su casa, es algo tarde…—

—Es cierto, es tarde… ven vamos Meiru— el joven toma de la mano a la chica haciendo que se sonroje y entonces antes de salir por la puerta

—Nos vemos mañana Misora, señora Haruka— ambos contestan asintiendo y se cierra la puerta después de eso es cuando la señora le habla a Misora

—Muchas gracias por animar a mi hijo. Realmente yo no sabía que decirle—

—Señora yo solo le dije la verdad… el salvo a mi amigo, y también Meiru ayudo a salvar tanto a Subaru como a su esposo—

—Sí, pero igual quería darte las gracias por ayudar a mi hijo y a Meiru, sin contar a mi esposo… parece que el día termino bien, vamos acompáñame te daré las cosas—

—Muchas gracias señora, enserio, gracias por dejarme quedar aquí esta noche—

—De nada, pero yo no dejaría que estuvieras separada del chico que te gusta—

La joven se pone algo roja y la señora se sonríe

—Tranquila, no le diré nada a Subaru, ¿pero sabes? Creo deberías decírselo—

—Bueno, yo esto…— la joven comienza a balbucear sin saber que responder

—Piénsalo Misora, algo me dice que Subaru te podría dar una sorpresa— la mujer sonríe y comienza a subir las escaleras

—Decirle a Subaru… yo, ¿debería decírselo?— piensa la joven mientras sube las escaleras

—Misora… yo también creo que deberías decírselo— la joven escucha a Harp y entonces la FM añade –no quiero sonar pesimista, pero debes decirle cuanto antes, uno nunca sabe que puede suceder—

La joven añade a sus pensamientos una cosa más

—Subaru kun… tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder si yo le digo mis sentimientos… pero también temo el perderte antes de hacerlo ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?¿Qué me dirías mamá?— la joven aprieta un poco sus puños, y finalmente termina de subir las escaleras tras la señora Haruka.

Mientras tanto en la calle, un par de chicos van pensativos cada uno en una cosa diferente: por una parte Hikari Netto está pensando en las palabras de Misora, y como es que una chica puede ser tan fuerte en una situación así. Y por otro lado no deja de sentir admiración tanto por ella como por Subaru, y por el otro no deja de tener curiosidad con respecto al asunto.

Meiru en cambio, analiza lo que le dijo Netto a Misora, que el también sería capaz de arriesgarse por una amiga como ella, de alguna manera se siente orgullosa de su amigo de la infancia, pero, a la vez ella hubiera querido que Netto, en lugar el nombre de Misora dijera el de ella.

Finalmente ambos llegan a la casa de Meiru y es cuando inicia cierta conversación que va a ser el inicio de un suceso que está destinado a suceder.

—Gracias por traerme a casa Netto…— la joven tiene una mirada seria, cosa que notan tanto los netnavis como Netto

—No hay de que, Meiru— el joven mira a la chica fijamente como si dudara en preguntar algo

—Bueno… yo me voy, nos vemos mañana Netto—

La joven da unos cuantos pasos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y entonces Netto le dice las siguientes palabras

—Meiru… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?— la joven se detiene súbitamente al escuchar la voz de su amigo

—¿Qué pasa Netto?— la chica voltea a verlo

—Meiru… ¿realmente crees que podamos ayudarlo?— el joven baja la mirada un poco

—¿De qué hablas Netto? Claro que podremos ayudarlos… ellos cuentan con nosotros— Meiru ve los ojos de Netto y nota preocupación en ellos —¿Qué te pasa? El que tu estés diciendo eso no es normal

—¡Meiru!— la chica se sorprende ante la voz de Netto y luego el sigue –hoy me di cuenta que me hace falta ser mas fuerte… para poder proteger a todos, tan fuerte como Misora, tan fuerte como Subaru… ¡tan fuerte como Rockman!— el joven agacha la mirada de nuevo

—Netto kun ¡tú eres fuerte! ¡Lo que te dijo Misora ahora era cierto! Hicimos lo que podíamos hacer—le reprocha su hermano

—Pero yo… quisiera poder hacer más por ellos, ¡el salvo a nuestro padre, Rockman!... el y ella—

—¿Pero que ella no dijo que tu salvaste a Subaru?— al escuchar eso de Meiru, Netto voltea a verla sorprendido

—Ella te lo dijo, tu salvaste a Subaru, lo lograron tu y Rockman lo hicieron— Netto sigue mirando a la joven

—Pero yo… hoy sentí el miedo de poder perderte a ti Meiru… a ti, a Rockman, Roll y a todas las personas que estimo—

La joven se asombra ante esas palabras

—Netto…— la joven es interrumpida por su amigo

—¡Seré mas fuerte!— de pronto Netto alza la voz y todos lo escuchan asombrados —¡te prometo que me volveré más fuerte y la próxima vez los protegeré a todos!—

El joven se inclina un poco hacia el frente en señal de reverencia y marcando su promesa con Meiru.

—Meiru… debes decirle algo— Roll hace que la joven reaccione, y es que al escuchar las palabras del chico la hicieron sonrojarse de sobremanera, entonces finalmente da unos pasos y coloca sus manos en los hombros de Netto

—Te creo, se que cumplirás tu promesa, después de todo… eres Hikari Netto, mi héroe—

—¿Yo soy tu héroe?— pregunta Netto colocándose de nuevo en posición erecta y de pronto Meiru lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas

—Tonto… siempre me has protegido y sido mi héroe, nunca me has fallado una promesa y sé que de nuevo la vas a cumplir—

Entonces en un movimiento sorpresivo Meiru coloca su cara frente a Netto y acerca su rostro y le da un beso… en la mejilla haciendo que el chico se ponga rojísimo, entonces Meiru le dice con un sonrojo y una sonrisa

—Solo… no te sobre esfuerces, no quiero perderte… ¿lo has entendido Netto? No quiero que desaparezcas— la joven mira directo a los ojos del joven Hikari y finalmente el joven dice entre balbuceos y tartamudeos

—Bueno… esto yo… te lo… prometo… jeje— el joven se rasca la cabeza y de nuevo Meiru le da un abrazo

—Creeré en ti siempre… y tu cree en ti mismo, esa es tu fuerza, Netto…— la joven termina de abrazarlo –me tengo que ir… nos vemos mañana, voy a pasar por ti así que levántate temprano—

A Netto se le forma una ENORME gota en la nuca y dice de nuevo entre tartamudeos producto del último abrazo y el beso de Meiru

—Si… claro…— Rockman se ríe levemente en el PET ante la situación y la joven contesta

—Hehe, hasta mañana Netto— finalmente la joven abre la puerta y entra a su casa dejando al chico bastante confuso

—¿Qué le paso a Meiru?— el joven se rasca la cabeza mientras camina de vuelta a su casa completamente rojo y su netnavi se va riendo —¿Por qué te ríes Rockman?—

—Netto kun, perdón es que… jajajaja— el netnavi se toma el estomago por que le duele de tanto reírse –perdón es que…—

—Ya te pareces a War—rock…— interrumpe Netto diciéndolo con enorme sarcasmo

—¡Oye! eso fue ofensivo, incluso para ti Netto kun— Rockman se deja de reír y entonces prosigue con voz más seria –sabes, creo que Meiru solamente te dijo que cree en ti, no mas no menos, no pienses en otra cosa, ella cree en ti, tanto como Misora cree en Subaru…—

—¿Tu crees eso Rockman?— el joven se queda pensando un poco

—Sí, estoy seguro de eso… cree en ti más que en nadie…—

—Meiru… gracias— es lo que dice finalmente Netto con un muy leve sonrojo

—Bien… demos lo mejor Netto kun— Rockman sonríe un poco

—Sí ¡lo haremos!— Netto grita mientras entra a la casa

Pasan algunas Horas, Netto está dormido en el sofá, mientras que la señora Haruka se encuentra dormida al lado de su esposo, el cual tiene una venda en la cabeza y otra en la pierna, y en la habitación de Netto una joven cambia la toalla de la cabeza de Subaru y coloca otra

—Misora, deberías dormir un poco…— la FM se transforma en un ser de ondas y se coloca al lado de Misora

—No puedo, tengo que cuidarlo, no puedo dejar que empeore por un descuido mío o por que me quede dormida— la joven se frota un poco los ojos tratando de mantenerse despierta mientras mira a Subaru fijamente

—Misora… entiendo tu preocupación, pero si no descansas no podrás ayudarlo…— la FM dice eso ultimo con una evidente inquietud en su voz.

—Míralo Harp— la FM voltea a ver a Subaru el cual se encuentra dormido y la joven añade –el esta así por mi culpa, el vino a salvarme por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, y ahora se encuentra allí, agotado, por lo que sucedió hoy, y eso pasó porque el vino a ayudarme, si yo fuera más fuerte… podría defenderlo mejor—

—Misora, "hiciste lo que podías por el" ¿no fue lo que le dijiste a Netto hace unas horas? Te estás contradiciendo Misora, esto no es tu culpa, no lo es, si no que sucedió por otras razones, pero no te atormentes por ello… ¿Qué te diría Subaru si te escuchara hablar así?—

La joven guarda silencio y mira fijamente a Subaru y entonces suspira un poco

—Me diría que yo no tengo la culpa de nada, y que él estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que hizo otra vez sin dudarlo, eso es lo que me diría— la joven aprieta los puños discretamente

—¿Entonces? Deja de lamentarte, y la próxima vez que ocurra algo, tu y yo los defenderemos sin falta— la FM le lanza una mirada a Misora la cual se le queda mirando también

—Tienes razón, debo dar lo mejor para protegerlo… pero sabes, estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste hace rato…—

La joven se levanta de la silla y acaricia un poco la mejilla de Subaru

—Creo… que debo decirle lo que siento, tengo que saber si me corresponderá o no, je, supongo que estoy siendo muy egoísta el pensar en eso mientras él está dormido después de lo que pasó—

—Nada de eso Misora, no eres egoísta, pero tengo curiosidad… ¿Cómo se lo vas a decir?—

La chica mira a Subaru fijamente y entonces suspira un poco

—Decírselo directamente, no es buena idea… no se qué— pero entonces Misora mira sobre una repisa un cuaderno y sonríe de manera muy especial –creo que lo hare con una canción…—

—tehehe, eso es muy propio de ti Misora— la FM ve como su amiga toma el cuaderno y la pluma y comienza a escribir, la canción en la que mostrara sus sentimientos a Subaru.

Comienza a amanecer en Den City. El sol comienza lentamente a iluminar toda la ciudad provocando que esta comience a funcionar lentamente y su habitantes despierten.

—Como me duele la espalda…— Netto se levanta del sofá mientras se estira y se truena algunos huesos –pero bueno, no hay otra opción—

El joven se levanta y recoge el PET de la pequeña mesita que se encuentra en la sala

—Buenos días Rockman—

—Buenos días Netto kun— el netnavi sonríe y luego cambia su rostro –oye, deberíamos ver como se encuentra Subaru—

—Sí, tienes razón Rockman, pero creo que me cambiare primero—

El joven entonces toma la ropa que dejo previamente anoche y de inmediato entra al baño se ducha y cambia de ropa, tras salir, lo primero que ve es a su mamá caminando por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras

—Buenos días mamá— la mujer al ver a su hijo le contesta con una sonrisa – ¿como sigue mi papá?—

—Bueno… el está bien, no tiene fiebre y no ha despertado aun, se encuentra durmiendo muy tranquilamente—

—Ya veo, yo que quería verlo, pero mejor me espero hasta que este despierto— el joven entonces mira a su madre a los ojos —¿Cómo está Subaru?—

—Bueno… el está bien, puedes ir ver a Misora, se quedo despierta toda la noche cuidándolo—

—¡¿Que?— es lo único que dice Netto mientras camina hacia su habitación

Tras abrir la puerta el joven con asombro lo que su mamá le dijo, Misora tiene ojeras producto de no dormir, el joven ve como ella le cambia otra vez la toalla de su cabeza y es entonces cuando ella lo voltea a ver

—Hola Netto— la joven sonríe muy levemente

—Misora… ¿Cuánto dormiste?— la pregunta de Netto va cargada de asombro

—Bueno, la verdad no dormí nada— la joven camina un poco mientras se sienta en la silla al lado de la cama de Subaru

—¿Nada? ¿Pero no crees que deberías dormir un poco?…—

—No, yo no voy a dormir hasta que el despierte, lo voy a cuidar… tengo que cuidarlo—

La joven se le queda mirando a Subaru y Netto, y el segundo observa que la joven tiene en su mano un cuaderno y decide no preguntar nada

—¿No quieres desayunar?—

—No gracias, come tu, tienes que ir a la escuela, recuerda que no debes hacer esperar a una dama— Netto al escuchar eso de Misora de inmediato recuerda que su amiga Meiru pasara por el

—Bien, pero recuerda si quieres comer puedes tomar algo con confianza—

—Gracias Netto, lo tendré en cuenta—

—Bien, salúdame a Subaru cuando despierte—

El chico sale de la habitación cerrándola, pero echa una mirada de reojo a Misora mientras la cierra y ve que ella se pone a escribir en el cuaderno

—¿Realmente no durmió nada?— le pregunta Netto a Rockman mientras ambos llegan a la cocina

—Sí, no durmió nada, monitoree un poco a Misora, realmente se mantuvo en vela toda la noche—

—¿Pero porque? No era necesario hacer eso, Subaru es fuerte, ella misma lo dijo ayer—

—Si Netto, pero no es tan sencillo como decir eso y dejarlo así nada mas— su madre se mete en la conversación mientras hace la comida

—¿De qué hablas mamá?—

—Mira hijo, cuando te importa una persona desde lo más profundo de tu corazón, por más que tu veas que es fuerte, y creas que nunca le pasará nada, tienes ese miedo de perder a esa persona, Misora confía en Subaru muchísimo, tanto como Meiru confía en ti, por eso es que ella se quedo cuidándolo toda la noche, porque aun sabiendo que es fuerte, siente el deseo de cuidarlo, porque es su amigo, y lo estima más que a nadie en el mundo y perderlo para ella sería algo muy doloroso, nunca había visto una unión tan fuerte entre 2 chicos de tan poca edad—

La mamá sigue cocinando y Netto entonces dice

—Entonces… ¿ella está enamorada de Subaru?—

—Sí, es lo más seguro, no… ella está enamorada de Subaru, y por la forma en la que lo cuidó y la forma en que lo mira o la manera en la que siempre le habla, puedo decirte que es la persona más importante para ella en el mundo, y siempre lo cuidará… tehehe créeme la intuición de las mujeres es muy fuerte hijo—

Netto solo guarda silencio y entonces Rockman al ver que su hermano esta extrañamente silencioso pregunta

—¿Qué ocurre Netto kun? Parece que algo te dejó pensativo—

—No, no es nada, pero sabes, nunca pensé que conocería a una chica como ella, capaz de dar todo por cuidar a quien quiere… —

—¿De qué hablas Netto kun?— Rockman esta extrañado ante esos comentarios de Netto

—Es que… bueno, solo digo que Subaru es un chico muy afortunado al tener a Misora a su lado… ojala algún día alguien se preocupe así por mi…—

La señora Haruka se sonríe levemente y a Rockman le sale una gota en la cabeza

—Ese Netto kun… no sabe que ya tiene a esa persona a su lado. Pobre Meiru, no sé que como le hace para soportar a Netto a veces—

—Bien hijo, está el desayuno listo… ¿no vendrá Misora?—

—La invite pero me dijo que no se movería de allí hasta que Subaru despierte… gracias por desayuno mamá ¡itadakimasu!—

El joven comienza a comer mientras su madre suspira

—Ya veo, en ese caso le llevaré algo a la habitación—

La mujer sirve en un plato algo de comida y en un vaso coloca algo de jugo y sube las escaleras, lentamente abre la puerta a la habitación de su hijo, y ve que Misora se allí cuidando a Subaru

—Buenos días Misora—chan— la mujer le sonríe a la jovencita mientras entra con la comida en la mano

—Señora… buenos días— luego ve que trae comida sobre la bandeja –no debió molestarse, yo estoy bien—

La señora le sonríe a la joven y le contesta

—Si vas a cuidarlo, debes de cuidarte tu también, ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría el si se levanta y te ve cansada y sin desayunar?, mejor come algo por favor—

La chica al escuchar eso por un momento recuerda a su propia madre y a la mamá de Subaru y finalmente dice

—Muchas gracias por el desayuno— la joven toma la comida y la coloca en sus piernas y lentamente comienza a comer

—Bien, no te preocupes por bajar los trastes, yo vengo por ellos en un rato, que disfrutes la comida—

—Muchas gracias señora se lo agradezco de verdad—

La mujer sonríe mientras cierra la puerta

—Es una mujer muy amable, ¿no lo crees?— la FM se manifiesta frente a Misora la cual está comiendo

—Si… me recuerda a la mamá de Subaru y a la mía— la joven mira al chico y hecha otro bocado a su boca mientras que Harp mira y lee el cuaderno donde Misora escribió la canción.

Mientras tanto.

—¡Netto, ya vine!— la joven Meiru espera afuera de la casa

—Netto kun— Rockman solo menciona el nombre de su hermano el cual termina de tomar su vaso de leche

—Si ya lo sé— el joven toma la mochila del sofá mientras grita

—¡Mamá, Meiru ya vino por mi! Me voy a la escuela—

—¡Si hijo que te vaya bien! ¡y no la hagas enojar!—

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo?— a Netto le sale una gota en la cabeza mientras abre la puerta

—Buenos días Netto— la joven tiene una cara preocupada

—Buenos días Meiru… ¿Qué pasa?— el joven cierra la puerta tras de el

—¿Cómo está tu papá?—

—El se encuentra bien solo que está descansando un poco, no quise molestarlo—

—Ya veo… ¿Cómo están Subaru y Misora?— al mencionar el nombre de la chica la joven lo dice de manera más preocupada

—Ella, se desveló toda la noche cuidándolo, el aun no despierta, pero creo que lo hará pronto—

—Es un alivio… ¿pero Misora se desvelo?— Roll le pregunta eso a Rockman

—Sí, toda la noche lo cuidó sin descansar un solo momento… es una chica admirable— el netnavi lo menciona con gran énfasis

—Sí, lo sé… y sobre todo después de contarme la historia de cómo conoció a Subaru—

—¿Te contó eso? ¿podrias contarme un poco?—

La netnavi sonríe y comienza a platicar con Rockman, mientras que Meiru y Netto comienzan a ir rumbo a la escuela.

—¿Cómo crees que estará el cuándo despierte?— la pregunta de Meiru es ya más calmada

—Conociéndolo, estará bien, confió en lo que me dijo Misora—

—Si… debemos creer en el—

Tras caminar unos cuantos minutos llegan a la escuela y entonces al entrar al salón de dijiren cada una a sus respectivos puestos para sentarse. Mientras tanto Dekao llega a saludarlos

—Hey Netto ¿Cómo estás?—

—Dekao, buenos días— contesta el joven de la bandana

—¿Pasa algo? Te noto desanimado

—Dekao kun, es algo que pasó algo ayer— le dice Meiru con una voz seria

—¿Qué sucedió?—

Entonces Meiru y Netto le cuentan todo a detalle, el ataque, la forma en que Misora defendió a Subaru, como Roll defendió a Rockman, todo a detalle sin omitir nada

—¿Esa chica se quedo cuidándolo toda la noche?— les comenta Dekao asombrado por la perseverancia de la joven cantante

—Sí, no durmió nada por estarlo cuidando—

—Wow, esa chica me recuerda a ti Meiru— Dekao lo dice con una sonrisa y Netto al oír eso, recuerda lo que dijo

—Ojala algún día encuentra alguien que se preocupe así por mi… ¿Meiru se preocuparía así por mi?—piensa Netto

Entonces escucha la respuesta de Meiru

—Dekao kun, no digas eso… me apenas mucho—

—Bueno solo digo la verdad, tu harías eso sin duda alguna… ¿no crees Netto?—

Ambos, Meiru sonrojada y Dekao con una sonrisa esperan la respuesta, pero luego cambian su cara al ver a su amigo sumido en sus pensamientos

—¡Tierra llamando a Netto!— entonces Dekao le da un golpe con un dedo en la frente haciendo que reaccione

—¿Eh? ah… bueno creo que Meiru si se parece a Misora— el joven responde tan mecánicamente eso que Misora se sonroja

—Vaya… ¿en qué pensabas?— pregunta Dekao

—No… en nada en particular…— el joven mira a los ojos a Meiru y ella por alguna razón se sonroja aún mas y justo cuando Dekao va a decir algo el maestro pasa al salón

—Buenos días jóvenes, por favor tomen asiento—

Todos contestan los buenos días y se sientan pero en la mente de Netto aun sigue ese pensamiento

—¿Realmente Dekao lo dijo enserio?... Meiru… ¿ella es capaz de hacer lo mismo que Misora?—

La mente de Meiru tambien tiene un pensamiento en particular

—¿Por qué Netto me miro así? ¿Por qué dijo que si me cree capaz de hacer lo mismo que Misora?...—

Las clases pasan rápidamente y pronto llega la hora final y es cuando el maestro hace el anuncio

—El día de mañana no hay clases, por que como todos sabrán se festeja el festival de las flores—

—¡Es cierto!— gritan todos los estudiantes con emoción

—¿Festival de las flores?— pregunta Netto a Meiru

—Sí, esta escuela hace el festival antes de que comience el otoño, cuando las flores se encuentran en su más bonita forma—

—Yo no sabía eso— le dice Netto a Rockman

—Eso te pasa por no leer bien los anuncios que colocan en la escuela—

A Netto le sale una gota en la cabeza al escuchar eso de Rockman

—Jóvenes guarden silencio—

Todos se callan al escuchar la orden del profesor

—Miren, ustedes son nuevos y quizás no conozcan muy bien cómo se desarrolla el festival, déjenme les explico—

Entonces el maestro se pone de pie y comienza a hablarles

— El festival de las flores es una de las festividades más importantes de la escuela, el objetivo del festival es hacernos saber a todos que el amor de pareja y de amistad, ¿Cómo lo hace? Es simple, las flores tienen un ciclo de vida cuando la flor se encuentra en su máximo esplendor atrae a los insectos que se posan sobre ella, toman el polen de la misma y la llevan a otras partes, permitiendo el nacimiento de mas flores… aquí hacemos una dinámica similar, las mujeres son las flores, ustedes se encuentran en una de las etapas más hermosas de la vida, el hombre simboliza al insecto que llevara y hará que esa flor nazca en otro lugar, en pocas palabras, las mujeres invitaran a un chico, a venir con ustedes a celebrar este maravilloso festival, habrá bailes y comida y por supuesto bellísimas flores que colocaremos para algo que sucederá mañana

Todas las jovencitas el salón comienzan a murmurar entre sí, y pensando a que chico invitaran al festival, todas menos Meiru que ya tiene definido a quien invitara pero decide preguntar

—Sensei, ¿pueden venir personas que no asistan a clases?—

—Claro Meiru, si quieren traer amigos, pueden hacerlo, pero la condición es que vengan con una pareja

—Claro, gracias Sensei— la joven se pone a pensar –bueno yo traeré a Netto, y creo que si le digo a Misora ella podría traer a Subaru… tehehehe seria una excelente oportunidad para hacer que le diga sus sentimientos—

Bien jóvenes eso es todo, nos vemos mañana, recuerden, inviten a un chico, jovencitas—

Todos los alumnos comienzan a levantarse, mientras que Netto acomoda sus cosas en su mochila y Dekao hace lo mismo, ve como Meiru se levanta y se coloca al lado del joven de la bandana

—Netto… ¿vendrías conmigo mañana?— la joven le lanza una sonrisa y el chico el cual buena parte del día estuvo pensando en lo que Dekao dijo de Meiru contesta

—Claro… claro que si Meiru— el joven se sonroja un poco pero igual contesta alegremente

—¡Genial! yo veré si alguien me invita— dice Dekao con una sonrisa en el rostro y añade –nos vemos mañana chicos—

—¡Que te vaya bien Dekao!— le dicen ambos jóvenes mientras que Netto termina de acomodar sus cosas y sale junto con Meiru del salón

—¿Sabes? Le dire a Misora del festival, espero que invite a Subaru, así podríamos estar todos juntos mañana, y les hace falta relajarse un poco a ellos dos—

—Si tienes razón, ojala vengan— contesta con una sonrisa Netto mientras que en su PET

—Rockman… esto… ¿podrías venir conmigo mañana?— la netnavi se sonroja mucho

—si Roll… claro que si me gustaría venir contigo—

—¡Gracias Rockman!— la netnavi abraza a Rockman tan fuerte que comienza a asfixiarlo

—de…nada…Roll…chan…—

Netto y Meiru ven eso en el PET y se ríen en silencio para no separar al par de netnavis mientras que ambos jóvenes se miran de reojo y ambos se sonrojan levemente—.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Netto

—Si en lugar de esta línea uso esta… no, si pongo eso se escucharía muy mal, debería de…—

—¿Quién está hablando?— piensa fugzmente Subaru el cual comienza a abrir los ojos

—no… no, si lo hago eso no va a entender…—

Subaru ve a Misora hablando consigo misma mientras escribe en un cuaderno algo, por alguna razón la chica no ha notado que el ya está despierto y al verla tan ocupada escribiendo le habla

—Hey…hola Misora, buenos días— la chica entonces de deja de escribir y voltea a ver a Subaru tarda un par de segundos en reaccionar, cuando al fin reacciona se lanza sobre el chico abrazándolo muy fuerte

—¡Subaru kun! ¡Subaru kun! – la joven le da un fuerte abrazo al chico el cuan aun sigue recostado –¡me alegro tanto que despertaras!—

—Misora…— el joven entonces ve que hay un plato colocado en la sobre mesa y suspira un poco mientras añade —¿te desvelaste cuidándome?—

La joven deja de abrazar a Subaru y entonces con un leve sonrojo y unas enorme ojeras le contesta

—Si Subaru… realmente tenia tanto miedo a que no despertaras, yo… por eso me quede aquí cuidándote— la joven se contiene un poco. La tensión que sentía está desapareciendo lentamente

—Ya veo, muchas gracias por cuidarme…— el joven le lanza una sonrisa a Misora haciendo que ella también lo haga

—Yawwwn… que ruidosos— en ese momento War—Rock se aparece como un ser de ondas al igual que Harp—

—War—Rock ¿Cómo estás?— pregunta Misora mientras recuerda como el recibió un par de ataques de Phantom para ayudarla a salvar a War—Rock

—Recuerda Misora, soy un tipo rudo esas cosas no me afectan… jajaja—

War—Rock comienza a reír de manera estúpida mientras que a Misora y Subaru les sale una gota en la cabeza y Harp lo golpea

—¡Idiota! Quedaste todo golpeado ¡así que no andes con tus cosas de que eres invencible!—

—¡qué has dicho tu pedazo de instrumento de cuerda deforme!—

—¿Cómo dijiste pedazo de dragón de tercera?—

Ambos extraterrestres comienzan esas discusiones típicas de ellos, mientras que Subaru se ríe un poco de la situación y Misora observa eso con una felicidad enorme, y entonces es cuando comienza a parpadear producto del sueño, el cual la esta venciendo.

—¿Misora chan Cuánto dormiste?— pregunta Subaru tratando de ignorar el ruido que hacen los aliens

—Eh bueno, no dormi nada… pero no te preocupes…—

La chica detiene sus palabras al ver como Subaru se pone de pie y de inmediato se coloca sus botas

—Subaru… no deberías levantarte…—

Pero el joven hace como que no la escucha y los aliens dejan de discutir y ven como él se chico se pone de pie y se coloca frente a Misora la cual está sentada en la silla con el cuaderno en sus manos.

—Tienes que Dormir Misora chan…— el joven mira con cierta culpa a la joven –no debiste estar toda la noche—

—De eso nada Subaru—kun, yo no iba a dejar de cuidarte, realmente tenía miedo de que no despertaras—

La joven guarda silencio y Subaru suspira un poco

—Bueno… ya estoy despierto, así que creo que deberías dormir un poco— el joven le sonríe a Misora

—No… quiero pasar el día contigo…—

Pero entonces para sorpresa de los aliens y de la mismísima Misora, Subaru se acerca a ella y coloca una de sus manos en la espalda de la chica y luego con la otra la mete por la parte inferior de las rodillas y haciendo que Misora tome el color rojo más intenso que se puedan imaginar, la alza en brazos y dejando boquiabiertos a los alienes, la coloca en la cama de Subaru y luego le coloca las frazadas encima

—Su…ba…ru kun— la chica apenas se está recuperando del Shock que le causo su amigo al tomarla en brazos y colocarla en la cama

—Jeje… qué bueno que no tenias puestas las botas, si no te las hubiera tenido que quitar— luego ve que Misora lo mira con mucha vergüenza y suspirando poco añade –tienes que dormir Misora… por favor, aunque sea un poco—

La joven asiente con la cabeza y en ese instante comienza a cerrar los ojos

—Que descanses Misora— el joven se agacha y le da un beso en la frente a Misora, haciendo que se sonroje un poco antes de que cierre los ojos

—Me alegro que estés bien… Subaru kun…— la joven bosteza levemente y finalmente el joven le contesta

—Gracias… estoy bien gracias a ti… ahora descansa— finalmente Misora termina por dormirse rápidamente

—Realmente no durmió nada por cuidarme…— el joven entonces ve que al levantar a Misora tiro el cuaderno por accidente y lo recoge, y lo cierra sin ver que escribía Misora y lo coloca entre sus manos

—Harp, ¿podrías cuidarla un rato? Además me imagino que tú estuviste despierta toda la noche con ella—

—Sí, ¿pero qué harás tu?— pregunta la FM al joven

—Bueno tengo que hablar con Netto un poco, y tambien con su papa… ¿me acompañas War Rock?—

—Claro… vamos— el AM se introduce al V—hunter del joven

—Bien yo me quedare con ella vayan con cuidado…—

—Entendido Harp… gracias—

Entonces finalmente Subaru termina por abrir la puerta no sin antes mirar a su amiga dormida y sonreír un poco y finalmente la cierra

—Hay que ver… ese Subaru realmente sabe cómo hacerte sentir bien… ¿no es verdad Misora?— la FM se introduce en el v—hunter de la chica para descansar un rato.

Ya en el pasillo el AM inicia con su rutina

—Jo… vaya que romántico te viste colocando a Misora en su cama… como todo un caballero, solo te falto el beso en la boca… jajaja—

—Ya empezaste War Rock… ya te lo dije, pronto me desquitare de tus bromas—

—Mira como tiemblo— el AM le hace gestos desde el aparato los cuales Subaru logra evitar, y finalmente baja las escaleras y se topa con la mamá de Subaru

—Señora… buenos días…—

—¡Subaru kun has despertado!— la mujer se acerca a él —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bueno me siento bien… muy bien diría yo—

—Me alegro, seguro Misora hizo un excelente trabajo cuidándote—

—Esto… algo hay de eso— el joven se sonroja un poco y la señora se sonríe

—¿No quieres comer algo?— la mujer le pregunta como si fuera a su propio hijo eso

—No… estoy bien señora, no tengo hambre pero quisiera hablar con Hikari—san—

—Yuichiro… el está afuera, Subaru, se acaba de despertar y me dijo que quería tomar un poco de aire para despejarse. Muchas gracias por salvar a mi esposo—

La mujer pone una cara de cierta inquietud y el chico contesta

—No hay de que señora… con permiso voy a salir a buscarlo—

—Claro Subaru, pasa—

La mujer deja que el joven se acerque a la puerta que conduce a la calle y el joven la abre y cierra mientras que la mujer piensa

—Ese chico… cada vez que hablo con él, cada vez el me habla, siento que es mi propio hijo… Subaru… ¿Quién eres realmente?—.

Ya afuera Subaru va con mucha calma caminando

—Bueno… son las 2 PM, supongo que Netto y Meiru saldrán de clases en 1 hora…—

—Cierto, ¿de qué quieres hablar con el señor Hikari?— pregunta el AM

—Bueno War Rock, sabes es más que obvio que quien nos ataco fue Clockman…—

—¿Hablas enserio?—

—Sí, sin ninguna duda, piénsalo de manera lógica, quien o que cosa podría haber hecho que Phantom Black viniera a esta época—

El AM guarda silencio unos instantes y recuerda algo

—Sabes Subaru, ese maldito menciono algo…—

—¿Qué cosa?—

—Bueno veras, es que mientras Misora peleaba con él, y cuando ella lo derroto menciono que "alguien" lo estaba usando para vengarse de ti—

—¿De mi?— el joven se queda pensativo unos segundos —¿no crees que sea Clockman?—

—No lo creo Subaru… el plan era muy elaborado, y el objetivo no eran las chicas, de alguna manera Clockman si está involucrado, pero… siento que alguien más está moviendo los hilos—

—¿Tú crees? Ahora que lo mencionas…—

Al mismo tiempo al otro lado de la calle una chica de cabello negro y con 2 enormes coletas va leyendo un manual bastante peculiar

—Esto… veamos "guía para conquistar un hombre"— la joven abre el libro y comienza a leer mientras camina –"antes que nada le recordamos a nuestras lecturas, que estos son solo algunos trucos o sugerencias, para conseguir novio, no garantizamos el éxito del manual—

—Hay que ver… con la mala suerte que tengo…— la joven suspira un poco y lee el principio del capítulo uno –"el hombre de tus sueños por lo general llega inesperadamente, por algún suceso no determinado, pero llega sin falta" —eso no me da muchas esperanzas…— la joven suspira otra ves

Pero por ir tan absorta leyendo el manual, no se da cuenta que llego al límite de la calle y que el semáforo que esta frente a ella ah cambiado a color rojo, para colmo de males, un conductor va con su PET revisando unas cuentas, mientras maneja y no se da cuenta que una chica está cruzando la calle.

—Ahora que lo mencionas…— Subaru entonces escucha el ruido de un carro a mucha velocidad y voltea por puro instinto hacia su derecha y ve que una jovencita algo mayor que él está leyendo un libro y no se ha dado cuenta que un carro se dirije a ella.

—¡Van a atropellarla!— Subaru entonces corre a toda velocidad en dirección de la chica

—Llegará sorpresivamente…—

—¡Cuidado!— grita Subaru a la joven

—¿Eh?— la chica baja el libro y entonces mira a un chico de cabello café corriendo hacia ella y luego escucha un claxon de un carro y se da cuenta que están por atropellarla, Subaru corre lo más rápido que puede y usando toda la fuerza que tiene se lanza sobre ella empujándola junto con él y por centímetros logra salvar a la joven y de paso evitar ser arrollado, el carro paso tan cerca que roso el porta cartas de Subaru el cual está en la parte posterior de su cinturón

—Kyaaaa— la joven grita de miedo mientras coloca sus manos en la cabeza y tira el libro por accidente

—¿Estás bien?— pregunta Subaru a la joven la cual al escuchar la voz del mencionado se tranquiliza y alza su mirada (recordemos que esta tirada en la acera) y entonces mira los hermosos ojos cafés del chico y se sonroja inmediatamente

—Si…estoy bien…— dice con una voz baja

—Me alegro, deberías tener más cuidado cuando camines, podrían haberte atropellado— el joven se agacha y recoge el libro de la chica entregándoselo —¿bueno? Ten más cuidado—

—Si, gracias…— la joven toma el libro en sus manos y ve como el chico le sonríe y de inmediato tiene un sonrojo tan enorme que casi se compara con el que tuvo Misora hace rato

—Bueno me voy… cuídate—

El joven cruza de nuevo la calle y de inmediato se dirige al parque

—" el hombre de tus sueños por lo general llega inesperadamente, por algún suceso no determinado, pero llega sin falta"— la chica repite mecánicamente lo que el libro dice en su primer capítulo y lanzando un suspiro añade –creo que encontré a mi chico… y es tan… guapo— a la chica se le forman ojos de estrellitas

—¿Crees que estará bien?— pregunta el AM

—Sí, seguro ahora tendrá más cuidado con lo que hace…—

El chico finalmente llega al parque y entonces caminando algunos minutos encuentra a la persona que estaba buscando.

—Hikari—san— menciona Subaru por la espalda del científico el cual está sentando en un banco

—Subaru… que sorpresa… ¿te encuentras bien?—

—Sí, estoy bien, una buena amiga me cuido toda la noche…— el joven se sonroja un poco

—Ya veo… ven siéntate—

El joven toma asiento al lado del científico.

—¿Qué se te ofrece Subaru?—

—Bueno Hikari—san… necesito decirle algunas cosas— eso ultimo Subaru lo hace seriamente

—¿Qué cosa?— pregunta extrañado el científico

—Es algo complicado y creo que solo usted me podrá ayudar con esto—

¿De qué quiere hablar Subaru con el señor Hikari? ¿Quién es la chica acaba de tener su flechazo con Subaru? ¿Qué pasara con el festival de las flores? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capitulo

Final del Capitulo 12

_**Lol… no quise poner el nombre de la chica, los que hayan jugado los juegos de EXE seguro sabrán quien es.**_

_**Y… ¿Netto se está dando cuenta que Meiru es su chica?, xD… bueno si eso ocurre ¿el mundo se acabaría?**_

_**Jaja en fin, espero les gustara el capitulo**_

_**Bueno me despido no sin antes decirles, muchas gracias por Leer esta historia**_

_**Bye dattebayo**_


	13. El Festival De Las Flores Parte 02

_**Hola gente aquí tienen el capitulo 13, quería pedirles una disculpa a todos últimamente he tenido demasiado trabajo y no he escrito mucho pero les aseguro que hago lo que puedo para escribir.**_

_**De nuevo gracias a mi amiga YukihimeAsu por ayudarme con la corrección**_

_**Bien aquí esta es algo corto porque solo es el entremés de algo más grande**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ DESCRITOS PERTENECEN A CAPCOM Y A SU CREADOR KEIJI INAFUNE**_

_**Capitulo 13: El Festival De Las Flores 2 "Un Mal Entendido Con Graves Consecuencias"**_

—Que lindo se ve, allí sentando…— nuestra misteriosa chica parece que siguió a Subaru hasta el parque y lo ve platicando con el doctor Hikari

—¿Por qué no le hablas? Pyu— un netnavi bastante pequeño y el cual tira agua por encima de su cabeza le pregunta a su operadora las razones de por qué no se acerca a Subaru

—Es que… tengo mala suerte— contesta la joven con un enorme aire de tristeza –además, yo no creo gustarle…—

—No lo sabrás si no lo intentas pyu— contesta el ser digital

—Pero es que…— entonces la joven saca su libro y comienza a leer a detalle el capitulo 2

—"Una vez que creas haber encontrado al chico que te gusta tienes que hacer un intento de hablar con él. Tienes que intentar que sea casual, o que algo te permita hablar con el"— la joven suspira un poco –pero no sé cómo hacer para hablarle…—

—Shuko san… pyu— es lo único que menciona Aquaman

Mientras tanto Yuichiro y Subaru tienen su conversación

—Quería pedirle una disculpa— empieza el joven a hablar con el doctor

—¿Por qué me estas pidiendo disculpa Subaru—kun?— pregunta contrariado el científico

—Es que, el sujeto que nos ataco el día de ayer, tiene una cuenta pendiente conmigo, su nombre es Phantom Black, y por eso le pido disculpas— el joven agacha un poco la cabeza

—Vamos Subaru kun, estoy bien… ¿no es así?—

El joven mira la pierna del doctor la cual aunque en apariencia se encuentra bien, ya que lleva unos pantalones largos, nota que está algo hinchada, además de ver la venda que trae en la cabeza

—Pero es que, salió lastimado por mi culpa y yo…—

—Realmente te pareces a Netto— interrumpe el científico a Subaru

— ¿Eh? A que se refiere— pregunta Subaru

—Es que, bueno, es algo extraño, pero de alguna manera te veo a ti y parece que veo a mi hijo— el doctor sonríe haciendo que el joven del futuro quede asombrado –además, Subaru, no es necesario que te disculpes, estoy bien y les ayudare con su viaje a su época—

War—Rock el cual al escuchar lo que ha mencionado el científico piensa algunos instantes

—Es cierto… ahora que lo pienso esa similitud de ondas entre Netto y Subaru, me hace creer que hablo con Subaru, cuando hablo con Netto… ¿pero qué demonios significa todo eso?—

—Gracias, Doctor Hikari…— el joven se queda en silencio algunos segundos y luego añade –pero tenga cuidado, quien quiera que sea el que esté haciendo esto, me tiene a mí de objetivo—

—¿No tienes idea de quien pueda ser?— pregunta el Doctor

—No lo sé, pero de algo estamos seguros, Clockman es el principal causante pero no tengo la menor idea de lo que está planeando, no sé si aun quiera atrapar a Meiru, Roll… y Misora— el ultimo nombre lo dice con algo de preocupación

—Subaru… deberías relajarte un poco— dice War—Rock

—Pero War—Rock ¿no lo entiendes? Nos han estado atacando mucho en estos días y temo que…—

—Tu compañero tiene razón— interrumpe de nuevo el doctor Hikari –tienes que calmarte un poco Subaru, el estar pensando muchos las cosas puede salir contraproducente, en dado caso que ocurra algo, estoy seguro que mi hijo, Meiru y Misora podrán ayudarte, no estás solo en esto—

El joven se queda asombrado algunos momentos y luego contesta –muchas gracias…—

—Bien… yo tengo que volver a casa, seguro Haruka me está esperando y si no llego pronto…— al señor le sale una gotita en la cabeza causando que Subaru tengas estos pensamientos

—No sé por qué, pero de alguna manera sentí… miedo de él, seguro las mujeres son peligrosas…— luego el joven le contesta al doctor –bien, yo estaré un rato aquí, voy a esperar a que vengan Netto y Meiru, no quiero estar en la casa mientras Misora Chan duerme— el chico recuerda que hace un rato la toma en sus brazos y la recostó en la cama de Netto, y eso hace que se sonroje levemente

—Bien… y Subaru, relájate un poco— el Doctor se pone de pie y comienza a caminar lentamente –los veo en la casa a ti y a Netto— y finalmente se comienza a alejar lentamente

—Realmente, Netto se parece mucho a su papá— el joven sonríe un poco

—Si… nada mas en la actitud, porque en la inteligencia…jajajaja— War—Rock se toma lo que vendría a ser su estomago y se comienza a reír como un loco desquiciado haciendo que a Subaru le salga una gota en la cabeza

—No te burles, que tu eres, mas bruto que el…— y Subaru se ríe de manera curiosa por no decir "sarcástica" haciendo que el AM se enoje

—Oye eso no es gracioso—

—Tampoco que te rías de Netto, además no olvides que busco alguna forma de desquitarme contigo…—

—Jaja, sigue soñando Subaru no encontraras nada… NO PUEDES CONTRA MI, MUHAHAHA— el alien se ríe en plan de malvado mientras que Subaru se coloca la mano en la cara y piensa

—¿Realmente War—Rock estará bien? O simplemente es idiota… bueno como sea, espero que Misora este durmiendo… creo que debo comprarle algo para cuando despierte, buscare una tienda— entonces el joven le dice a War—Rock –deja de reírte vamos a buscar una tienda, quiero llevarle un chocolate a Misora Chan para cuando despierte—

—Ayyy que lindo es amor— y el AM se ríe todavía más fuerte

—War—Rock… algún día… ¡algún día me las pagaras!— y el joven comienza a caminar por el parque

—Se está yendo…— el corazón de Shuko comienza a latir mas fuerte al ver que Subaru se aleja y luego suspira –no sé qué hacer…—

Entonces por llamarlo de alguna manera "el mecanismo del amor" la chica comienza a seguirlo, como toda buena acosadora, a cierta distancia mientras que Aquaman piensa

—Si Shuko san no piensa decirle pyu, entonces tendré que hacer algo para que el le habla a ella pyu—

Mientras tanto en otra parte

—Aaa… así que el festival de las flores— Netto suspira un poco al decir eso y Meiru se le queda viendo

—¿Pasa algo con eso Netto?—

—No, no es eso, es que…no entiendo que se hace en el festival ese—

—Netto Kun, en ese festival se reúnen muchísimas flores, de todo tipo, algunas típicas de nuestra región, o incluso flores que se han creado sintéticamente—

—¿Sintéticamente? ¿Qué es eso?— de nuevo la ignorancia de Netto hace que a todos tanto netnavis como a Meiru les salga una gotita en la cabeza

—Son flores creadas con experimentos, mezclando ADN de diversas flores para dar una nueva variedad de ellas, o crear flores completamente nuevas – Meiru sonríe al final de su explicación

—Ohh, genial no sabía eso— Netto le sonríe a Meiru haciendo que se sonroje

—¿Pero que no eso lo dieron en clases ayer?— pregunta Roll a Rockman —¿Qué acaso Netto no pone atención?—

—Eso parece… ese Netto— a Rockman y Roll les sale una gotita en la cabeza

—¿Crees que muestren alguna de esas flores?— Netto parece que toma curiosidad con esa explicación que le dio Meiru

—Bueno, tal vez… creo que van a mostrar la nueva "Rosa Azul"— la joven sonríe un poco al decir eso —¿no crees que suena raro?—

—Sí… se oye raro— contesta Netto

—Las flores significan muchas cosas…— la chica se sonroja un poco –los colores de las rosas significan cosas diferentes—

—¿Enserio? Dime que significan— Netto también se sonroja un poco mientras piensa –así podre darle la flor más correcta a Meiru…—

La joven se pone más roja y comienza a explicar, mientras que Rockman también toma nota para saber flor darle a Roll

—Una rosa blanca representa la pureza y sinceridad, bueno cuando se la das a alguien significa que crees en esa persona, la rosa amarilla representa la amistad, si tu le das una persona una rosa amarilla se lo das en nombre de amistad, las rosadas, significan un amor, pero es un amor no muy fuerte, y las rojas…— la joven hace pauso unos segundos –representan el amor puro y romántico por la persona a la que se la estás dando— la chica se pone roja unos instantes al igual que Netto y ni se diga Rockman ambos piensan a la vez

—Así que… le tengo que dar una rosa de color— pero ambos dejan de pensar eso cuando Meiru añade

—La rosa azul aunque aun no existía tiene un significado—

—¿Enserio? ¿Qué significa?— Netto se calma un poco y la joven suspirando contesta

—Tengo entendido que una rosa azul significa "el deseo de un amor eterno" un amor dure siempre, aunque también podría significar el deseo de que el amor que tienes por esa persona le llegue a ella, vamos es "para los amores imposibles o muy difíciles" pero también "que seas dure para siempre"—

—Wow… así que eso significa la rosa azul— Netto se queda pensando unos instante –bien… ya sé que cual le tendré que dar a Meiru el día del festival

—Bien, ya se cual le tengo que dar a Roll el día del festival— ambos chicos están pensando lo mismo cuando entonces ambas chicas preguntan a la vez

—¿Qué estas pensando?— tanto a Netto como a Rockman

—Eh… bueno, no nada nada, solo pensaba en como sigue Misora— de inmediato Netto cambio el tema de conversación

—Yo también pensaba lo mismo, y además… si Misora invitara a Subaru a ir al festival— añade Rockman

—Seguro estará bien no te preocupes Netto, y Rockman, yo creo que si invitara Misora a Subaru al festival

—Ojala, les hace falta un poco de calma a ellos dos— añade Roll

— Ya casi llegamos, vamos rápido tengo que decirle a Misora para que lo invite— Meiru entonces toma de la mano a Netto haciendo que ambos se sonrojen y comienza a correr rumbo a la casa de Netto.

Mientras tanto

—"Vencer la timidez es importante si deseas hablarle al chico que te gusta, no puedes dejar que un miedo irracional te venza, animo chica tu puedes hacerlo"— Shuko termina de leer el capítulo 2 del libro mientras mira como Subaru entra a una tienda –es fácil decirlo, pero hacerlo es más difícil… —la chica se sonroja un poco y luego suspira con –ojala pudiera hablarle… pero no puedo—.

La chica agacha la cabeza mientras que Aquaman mira como su operadora esta deprimida, el entonces toma valor y piensa.

—Tengo que hacer que ese chico le hable pyu, no puedo dejar que Shuko san este triste ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Pyu— entonces el netnavi observa como un hidrante esta cerca de donde Shuko esta parada y piensa –esto debe funcionar, "el plan para que Shuko le hable al chico que le gusta" entra en acción pyu—

Entonces sin que su operadora se dé cuenta Aquaman, hace plug in en el hidrante y comienza a jugar con los controles

—Que barato está este chocolate— piensa War—Rock desde el v—hunter al ver el módico precio de 50 zennys —¿tienes créditos aun?— pregunta finalmente el AM a Subaru

—Si, además los créditos se siguen manejando de la misma forma desde esta época a la nuestra— le dice en voz baja a su amigo

El joven se acerca al mostrador y coloca el cholate, y tras transferir su dinero desde el v—hunter al aparato a la máquina registradora el hombre le da el ticket y tras darle las gracias a Subaru por su compra el chico sale de la tienda donde lo está mirando Shuko con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y con mucha tristeza en los ojos.

—Ya casi esta, debe funcionar pyu— entonces finalmente Aquaman aprieta el botón final y el hidrante se empieza a comportar de manera extraña mientras que el netnavi vuelve al PET de su dueña, entonces tras solo 5 segundos el hidrante comienza a soltar a una enorme cantidad de agua al aire haciendo que Shuko comience a mojarse

—¡kyaaa! ¿Qué está pasando?— grita la joven mientras intenta correr y por lo resbaloso que se puso el suelo cae al mismo golpeándose

—Perdón Shuko san pyu, pero necesito que él te vea pyu— el netnavi piensa eso y justo como lo pensó ocurre

Subaru el cual está caminando en dirección de casa de Netto, escucha el grito de la chica y de inmediato voltea a su espalda y ve a una chica tirada en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie, además de ver el hidrante descompuesto

—¿Qué demonios ocurre?— entonces War—Rock le contesta

—Algo le ocurrió al hidrante, déjame entrar en él, tu ve con la chica—

El AM sale del v—hunter y rápidamente entra al mencionado aparato, y Subaru corre lo más rápido que puede mientras guarda el chocolate en su bolsa para portar cartas y finalmente llega hasta a la chica.

—Ven rápido— Subaru toma de una de las manos a la jovencita, la cual al voltear a verlo se pone rojísima y Subaru al verla dice –eres tu…—

—El se acuerda de mi— piensa la joven y su corazón comienza a latir mas rápido y finalmente se desmaya de la impresión con los ojos en forma de corazón

—¡Oye! ¿estás bien?— a Subaru le sale una gotita en su ya mojada cabeza –no tengo de otra tendré que levantarla— y tras lograr acomodar el brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuello de él y tomar a la chica de la espalda logra levantarla y caminando lentamente logra alejarla del agua, mientras que War—Rock termina de arreglar el hidrante a su típica forma.

—No entiendo cómo funcionan las cosas en esta época, así que… bueno supongo que nadie se enojara—

Y sale del aparato, el cual tiene la consola virtual de control hecha pedazos debido a que War—Rock la golpeo hasta que el hidrante dejo de funcionar

—Ya lo arregle Subaru— le dice el AM desde el v—hunter a su amigo, mientras que Subaru coloca a Shuko en una pequeña banca que está cerca de allí

—Bien hecho War—Rock… pero ella se desmayo, y no tengo idea del porque—

—Bueno supongo que esperaremos hasta que despierte—

—Sí, supongo que si…— Subaru entonces piensa –perdon Misora, creo que tardare un poco más en llegar…—

Aquaman piensa desde el PET

—lo logre pyu, estoy seguro que Shuko san estará feliz pyu— y se sonríe levemente

Mientras tanto en casa de Netto

—Subaru… no Subaru no quiero que vayas— la joven tiene abrazado al chico el cual le contesta

—Misora, soy el único junto con Netto que puede hacer esto… lo siento tengo que irme…—

—Subaru, no, por favor no vayas—

—¡denpa henkan Hoshikawa Subaru on the air!— el joven se transforma en Rockman y finalmente le dice a Misora –adiós, te amo… Misora Chan—

—Subaru, Subaru, Subaru— entonces el joven junto con Netto se alejan de ella y de Meiru

—NO SUBARU NO VAYAS—

Y entonces Misora en ese instante se despierta

—Gah, ha ha…— la joven mira en todas direcciones y calma un poco su respiración –solo… fue una pesadilla— la joven se toma el pecho suspira un poco y mira el reloj

—Dormí 2 horas…— la joven entonces se sienta en la cama y en ese momento recuerda como Subaru la tomo en brazos y la coloco para dormir, pero al recodar el beso en la frente es cuando piensa –Subaru—kun… ya lo he decidido— entonces suspira y añade –creo que te diré lo que siento… no puedo esperar más tiempo— la chica se coloca las botas y observa el v—hunter y ve que Harp está dormida –será mejor que no la despierte… ¿Dónde estará Subaru?— entonces la joven abre la puerta y sale de la habitación de Netto.

—Mm…— Shuko comienza a despertar de su desmayo producto del contacto y las palabras de Subaru, cabe decir que la joven no soltó el libro en ningún momento así que el joven no pudo verlo —¿Qué paso?— pregunta la joven

—Oh, despertaste, sabes me preocupe, llevas 20 minutos así— el joven le sonríe a la chica haciendo que Shuko voltee y ve a Subaru el cual está parado mirándola, mientras ella esta recostada en la banca, y eso hace que el corazón de Shuko lata tan rápido, que ni un corredor de fórmula 1 podría alcanzarlo

—Bueno yo…esto…— la joven tartamudea mientras intenta ponerse de pie

—Ey ey… tomalo con calma no quiero te vuelvas a desmayar, solo siéntate— la joven asiente y toma asiento, Subaru la mira y nota que es una chica muy linda aunque algo mayor, quizás 2 años mayor que él –eh... o disculpa no me he presentado me llamo Hoshikawa Subaru, y tu… ¿Cómo te llamas?— el joven sonríe de nuevo haciendo que a Shuko le dé un ataque de nervios—

—Bueno yo, esto… me llamo…— la joven agacha la mirada y Aquaman de inmediato le habla

—Vamos Shuko san pyu, tu puedes hablarle, no tengas miedo pyu—

Al escuchar a Aquaman dándole ánimos la joven suspira y finalmente habla diciendo

—Me llamo Shuko… Shuko Kido… y es un gusto conocerte Subaru—san—

El joven se queda serio y entonces le dice a Shuko

—Eh… tu eres mayor que yo ¿Por qué me dices San?— el joven se sienta al lado de la chica

—Bueno yo, esto me salvaste y…—

—Nada de eso solo llamame Subaru, no mas no menos— el joven de nuevo sonríe

—Subaru… bien Subaru muchas gracias por ayudarme…ya me has ayudado 2 veces—

—Ey ni lo menciones—

Ambos se quedan en silencio… un silencio bastante incomodo hasta que Aquaman le dice en susurros a Shuko

—Invítalo al festival de las flores pyu…— la joven se sonroja un poco

—No puedo hacer eso…— la chica lo dice en voz alta y Subaru la escucha

—Esto… ¿no puedes hacer algo? ¿Qué cosa? Quizás pueda ayudarte…— dice Subaru con apremio

Al escuchar esas palabras de Subaru la joven se pone todavía más roja

—Que hago… que hago… que hago…— piensa Shuko, ya que tiene que decirle algo a Subaru pero para ella no es muy sencillo

—¿Dime puedo hacer algo por ti?— el chico la mira a los ojos y ella rehúye la mirada

—Bueno esto, Subaru, yo…—.

Mientras tanto.

—Mamá ya llegamos— Netto abre la puerta de la casa y de inmediato ven a Misora sentada en la mesa comiendo

—¡Misora!— Meiru empuja a Netto y pasa rápidamente para saludar a su amiga del futuro

—¡Oye Meiru chan no seas así!— cuando va a decir algo mas Rockman le dice

—Netto Kun, no seas así, no vez que Meiru estaba preocupada por Misora…—

El joven en ese momento se queda serio y contesta

—Sí, tienes razón— el chico da unos pasos y finalmente llega hasta donde están las chicas

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo está Subaru?— pregunta Meiru rápidamente

—Bueno… yo estoy bien, dormí un poco y me siento mucho mejor, y Subaru—kun… bueno…—

—Salió a hablar con tu papá Netto—

—¿Mi papá?—

—Hey Netto hola— entonces el joven voltea a la sala y ve al señor Hikari checando unos aparatos

—¡Papá!— el joven se acerca a su padre —¿Cómo sigues?—

—Bueno estoy bien, la verdad no estoy tan lastimado como parece—

—¡Qué bueno! tengo que darle las gracias a Subaru… ¿Dónde está el?—

—Creo que esta en el parque, le sugerí que tomara algo de aire fresco— el doctor mira a Netto –creo que deberías ir por él, seguro querra ver que Misora ya esta despierta—

El chico voltea a ver a la joven cantante la cual se sonroja un poco

—Bien, tienes razón voy a ir a buscar, Meiru, Misora espérenme ya lo traigo en un momento—

Entonces Netto le guiñe a Meiru y la chica le contesta con una sonrisa y el joven sale corriendo rápidamente de la casa

—¿Por qué te guiño el ojo?— pregunta Misora

—Tehehe… vamos al cuarto de Netto, allí te contare todo— la joven toma de la mano a su amiga de inmediato suben las escaleras

—Ahh… creo que te has metido en un problema muy gordo esta vez Subaru…— el AM está más serio de lo normal

En la calle, Subaru se encuentra caminando con enorme preocupación en la cara y no es para manos lo que acaba de ocurrir no será nada bueno para el.

—No digas, que me haces sentir peor— contesta el chico

—Claro, claro… lo que digas, pero enserio estas en aprietos, yo creo que alguien no tomara muy bien lo que acabas de hacer—

El joven entonces piensa algunos segundos y menciona

—No creo que a Netto le moleste que yo vaya con su amiga… —

—Subaru… no puedo creer que seas tan tonto como Netto en estas cosas…—

—Bueno ¿pero qué demonios estás hablando? Solo iré a un festival con Shuko…—

—Enserio… pues no creo que lo vea así…— War—Rock dice eso refiriéndose a Misora de manera muy seria, pero Subaru no sabe que se refiere a ella.

—¿Por qué dices eso?— Subaru pregunta contrariado

—Bueno veras… cuando estaban hablando…—

Entonces volvemos unos 20 minutos al pasado para saber que paso.

—Esto Subaru… yo quiero darte las gracias de alguna manera— la joven se sonroja un poco mientras agacha la cabeza

—Vamos Shuko, no es necesario que hagas esto…—

—Necesito hacerlo ya antes un chico llamado Netto me salvo y jamás pude agradecerle…—

—Netto… ¿Hikari Netto?— pregunta Subaru

—Sí, ¿lo conoces?— la chica mira a Subaru con algo más de atención –ahora que lo pienso, de alguna manera me recuerdas a él…—

—Esto… ya me han dicho eso antes jejeje…— sonríe Subaru mientras se rasca la cabeza

—Eh… conoce a Netto, entonces yo puedo pedírselo. No tengo miedo no tengo miedo…—

—Como te decía, no quiero que me agradezcas…—

—Subaru, ¡quiero vayas conmigo al festival de las flores de este año!—

La joven arde en llamas al decir toda la oración de golpe y a Subaru se le pone una cara de incredulidad enorme

—¿Eh?... ¿ir a un festival?— pregunta Subaru contrariado además de sonrojado

—Sí, es un festival en honor de las flores… las chicas tenemos que invitar a un chico para ir… y yo… esto te estoy invitando a ti…— la joven se pone rojísima mientras piensa –seguro que me dirá que no…—

—Claro… iré contigo si gustas— el joven sonríe de nuevo haciendo que a Shuko le lata el corazón rápidamente y por ende se sonroje

—¿Qué pasa? De pronto te pusiste roja— pregunta Subaru bastante preocupado

—Eh, no pasa nada… Subaru, muchas…gracias por querer ir conmigo, seguro Netto tambien ira con Meiru—

—No hay problema Shuko… entonces ¿Dónde te veo?— pregunta Subaru

—Bien, te esperare aquí mañana… como a las 4 de la tarde…—

—Aquí estaré sin falta Shuko— entonces la joven le da un abrazo a Subaru

—Muchas gracias… bueno me voy…—

Entonces la joven se levanta pero como aun sigue sonrojada y está pensando en otras cosas pisa mal y se cae al suelo golpeándose, causando que a Subaru le salga una gotita en la cabeza.

—Oye… ¿estás bien?— pregunta Subaru algo preocupado

La joven se sonroja un poco y contesta

—Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes… estas cosas siempre me pasan, tengo algo de mala suerte— la chica sonríe mientras se levanta –nos vemos mañana—

Y finalmente Shuko se va de allí con una enorme sonrisa mientras que Aquaman dice

—Bien hecho Shuko san pyuuuuu—

—Tehehe… gracias Aquaman… bien ahora tengo que leer los siguientes capítulos, quiero causarle buena impresión mañana—

Mientras que War—Rock entonces le dice a Subaru

—Vaya…te has metido en un buen Lio…—

—¿Qué dices War—Rock?—

—que te metiste en un buen lio—

—Nah, solo saldré con ella a un festival, además es amiga de Netto—

—Subaru… a veces eres un idiota—

—pero que dices War—Rock… ¿Cómo que soy un idiota?—

Termina el recuerdo Y ahora volvemos a donde dejamos la otra conversación

—Bueno Subaru yo no me hare responsable de lo que te pueda pasar cuando lleguemos a casa de Netto…—

—¿Bueno pero puedo saber de que estás hablando?—

Entonces cuando War—Rock le va a contestar a Subaru escuchan un grito

—¡Subaru!— entonces el joven voltea y ve quien le grito

—¡Netto!— entonces el joven termina de correr y se acerca a su amigo del Futuro

—¿Cómo te encuentras?— pregunta Netto mientras toma algo de aire ya que venía corriendo

—Bueno… estoy bien, Misora me cuido muy bien anoche— el joven se sonroja un poco al decir eso

—Eh… me alegro mucho que estés bien— entonces Netto se agacha haciendo una reverencia a su amigo

—¿Qué haces Netto?— Subaru esta asombrado ante lo que está haciendo su amigo

—¡Muchas gracias por salvar a mi papá realmente eres todo un héroe, yo estoy muy agradecido contigo y siempre estaré en deuda contigo!— el joven termina de dar su agradecimiento haciendo que War—Rock y Subaru se asombren

—¡Yo también te doy las gracias Subaru, salvaste a nuestro papá e igualmente siempre estaré en deuda contigo!—

Subaru entonces suspira un poco y contesta

—Ustedes… muchas gracias a ustedes, por ayudarme a salvar a Misora y Harp… nunca olvidare eso tampoco… y no es necesario que me agradezcan…—

—Je… realmente eres como dijo Misora— dice Netto mientras se pone erecto y sonríe

—¿Qué te dijo Misora Chan?— Subaru se ve interesado en eso

—Bueno dijo que eres un chico que siempre intenta ayudar nunca pide nada a cambio…—

—Ella… ¿te dijo eso?— el joven se sonroja un poco y War—Rock se empieza a reír

—Bueno, si… ella lo dijo… ¿pasa algo?—

—No, nada— contesta Subaru pero piensa –realmente… Misora, ¿piensa así de mí?, yo no lo sabía…—

—Netto Kun, tenemos que llevar a Subaru a casa…— dice Rockman recordándole a su hermano lo que prometió a las chicas

—Ah sí, tienes razón Rockman… vamos Subaru, Misora ya despertó…—

—¿Está despierta?... bueno vamos entonces— y ambos chicos caminan en dirección de casa de Netto

Mientras tanto en casa de Netto

—Un festival… ¿de las flores? ¡qué lindo!— Misora acaba de ser enterada del festival de las flores y esta mas que contenta con tan grandioso festival —¿y vas a ir con Netto?— la joven lo dice con una enorme con risa

—Sí, ya lo invite y acepto ir conmigo… tehehehehe—

—Y yo iré con Rockman— sonríe Roll mientras que Harp hace lo mismo

—Que bien espero que se diviertan…— Misora estaba diciendo eso cuando es interrumpida por Meiru

—Ah no ¡eso si que no!— entonces la joven se pone de pie y coloca sus manos en los hombros de Misora y añade —¿Por qué no invitas a Subaru a ir? Gente que no es de la escuela también puede ir sin problemas

—Eh yo…bueno esto…— la joven se pone rojísima –es que me da mucha vergüenza… por algo que paso hace rato—

—¿Qué ocurrió?— pregunta Roll pero Misora se ve se puso a pensar en eso y quien toma la palabra es Harp

—Es que Subaru hace rato le pidió a Misora que se durmiera un rato, y ella no quería, y entonces la tomo en sus brazos y la acostó en la cama de Netto y después le dio un beso en la frente

Entonces se hace un silencio en la habitación hasta que de pronto Meiru y Roll dicen

—¡QUE LINDO ES SUBARU!— y Misora arde en llamas al escuchar eso

—Bueno está decidido, tienes que invitarlo, estoy segura que aceptara— sonríe Meiru

—Bueno yo…—

—Vamos Misora tienes que hacerlo, tu puedes…— dice Roll

—Así es Misora, no dejes que la vergüenza te gane, tienes que hacerlo…— Harp también anima a la chica

Entonces finalmente la joven sonríe y contesta

—Bien… tienen razón, tengo que decírselo… muchas gracias, invitare a Subaru al festival de las flores…—

—¡Bien vamos Misora tu puedes!— gritan las 3 chicas al mismo tiempo y la joven se sonríe cuando de pronto se escucha en la parte baja de la casa

—¡Mamá ya llegue y traje a Subaru! ¿Dónde están Meiru y Misora?—

—Están en tu cuarto Netto—

—Kyaaaa ya viene, vamos Misora tu puedes…—

—Gracias…— dice ella con una sonrisa

Y entonces escuchan como los chicos suben las escaleras mientras que War—Rock piensa

—Subaru… siento que algo no va a terminar nada bien aquí…—

Entonces finalmente Netto abre la puerta y saluda a las chicas con la mano y tras de él pasa Subaru algo sonrojado

—Hola Meiru…— entonces el chico mira a Misora la cual esta sonrojada mirándolo fijamente –hola… Misora Chan… ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunta el chico

—Bien…dormí un poco y me siento mejor— la chica rehúye la mirada de Subaru con mucha vergüenza

—Que bien… me alegro…—

Entonces Meiru se acerca a Netto y sorpresivamente lo toma del brazo

—Vamos a fuera Netto… Subaru y Misora tienen que hablar—

—¿Eh?...—

—Nada de "eh" vamos rápido afuera—

Entonces Meiru jala a Netto y lo saca prácticamente a rastras de la habitación, haciendo que a Subaru y Misora les salga una gotita en la cabeza

—¿Qué pasa Misora Chan? ¿Por qué Meiru se llevo a Netto?— Subaru comienza a imaginar cosas como que Misora se le declara o lo besa y se empieza a poner rojo

—Bueno yo… esto… quería decirte algo Subaru—kun— la joven agacha un poco la cabeza mientras que Subaru se sonroja un poco mas

—¿Qué pasa? Dímelo con confianza… — el chico se pone más rojo aun

—Bueno… esto yo… quería, invitarte, al festival de las flores…quiero ir contigo a ver las flores…—

La joven lo dice con tanta vergüenza, que involuntariamente se pone de color rojo intenso y Subaru al oír entonces cambia su cara por una preocupación cosa que Misora nota

—¿Qué te pasa? Porque pones esa cara… ¿no quieres ir conmigo?— pregunta Misora

—No Misora Chan, no es eso… es que yo…—

—Entonces vamos juntos, Netto y Meiru van a ir juntos— la chica se comienza a sonreír al pensar que ira junto con Subaru al festival pero entonces el joven contesta

—No puedo ir contigo…— Subaru lo contesta secamente y sin un ápice de emoción y Misora entonces se le queda viendo con una cara llena de incredulidad

—Subaru… ¿Por qué no puedes ir conmigo?— la joven comienza a ponerse triste

—Es que Misora Chan… hace rato conocí a una amiga de Netto… y ella me invito a ir al mismo festival… y yo… acepte ir con ella— Subaru dice eso ultimo con algo de miedo y War—Rock piensa

—"Aquí es donde todo se pone feo"— y tal como pensó el AM Misora explota

—¡Como que conociste a una amiga de Netto! ¡y aceptaste ir con ella!— Misora eleva el tono de voz

—Es que Misora… yo la salve y ella…—

—¡Cállate, no quiero escuchar nada de ti! ¡yo pensaba que significaba algo para ti, pero en lugar de eso veo que con la primer chica que te encuentras salen en una cita! ¡yo creía que tu y yo éramos los mejores amigos y que siempre estaríamos juntos!—

Eso último hace que Subaru se sienta más culpable de lo que ya se siente y trata de hablar

—Misora por favor escúchame tu siempre serás mi amiga, no era mi intención… enserio yo… quería…—

—No hables Subaru… me duele mucho lo que me acabas de hacer, yo…creía que tu y yo… ¡realmente tu no entiendes nada Subaru! ¡no quiero que me hables!—

Entonces la chica se pone de pie y corre hacia la puerta abriéndola mientras que Subaru se queda parado allí con una cara llena de tristeza y dolor por las últimas palabras de Misora

—Misora…yo… lo siento— dice Subaru mientras se sienta en una silla y comienza a deprimirse mientras que War—Rock dice

—Subaru… ¿estás bien?— el joven no le contesta

—Subaru… oye Subaru… no te deprimas oye… ¡Subaru!—

Afuera Netto y Meiru están platicando de lo que harán mañana cuando de pronto ven salir a Misora corriendo y se acerca a Meiru con lagrimas en los ojos

—¡Misora! ¿pero qué paso?— Netto mira a Misora con preocupación y entonces escucha a la joven decirle a su amiga

—Meiru, por favor vámonos a tu casa, por favor… no quiero estar cerca del… por favor…—

La joven del pasado mirada a Netto y con la mirada prácticamente le pide que le pregunte a Subaru que paso y el chico entra sin decir una palabra para averiguarlo

—Bien, vamos a casa Misora…—

La chica sigue llorando entre los brazos de Meiru mientras que Subaru sigue con la mirada perdida en el cuarto de Netto

¡Ahora es cuando las cosas se ponen interesantes! ¿Realmente Misora no quiere saber más de Subaru? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capitulo

Final del capitulo 13


	14. El Festival De Las Flores Parte 03

_**Aquí les dejo el capitulo 14 espero que mejore mi ritmo de escritura ahora asi aunque no les garantizo nada.**_

_**Seguimos con el festival de las flores y prepárense que se viene lo bueno**_

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ DESCRITOS PERTENECEN A CAPCOM Y A SU CREADOR KEIJI INAFUNE**_

_**GRACIAS A YUKIHIMEASU POR LA CORRECCION **_

_**Capitulo 14: "El Festival De Las Flores 3, Una Serie De Eventos Desafortunados"**_

Netto pasa a su habitación y encuentra a Subaru sentando con una mirada perdida, el joven Hikari piensa por unos instantes que está viendo al ser más miserable de la tierra

—¿Pero qué demonios pasó para que Subaru esté en ese estado?— es lo que su mente se pregunta mientras lo mira allí sentando con la mirada vidriosa y fija en un punto mientras escucha como War-Rock intenta animarlo

—¡Subaru! Tienes que ir a hablar con Misora ¡no puedes dejar que por un mal entendido su amistad termine!— pero el joven del futuro no contesta nada, sigue mirando al vacio

—Netto—kun… debes preguntarle que paso, si no, jamás sabrás que está sucediendo, ni cómo ayudarlos— Rockman le da el aviso a su hermano

—Si…tienes razón— contesta el joven

—¿Ah?— entonces War-Rock se materializa al lado de Netto –tienes que animarlo, cuando se pone en ese estado es muy difícil que se anime, por favor Netto ayúdalo

Netto pone cara de asombro al ver como el AM le pide tal favor y finalmente el joven suspira un poco y contesta

—Bien, veré que puedo hacer—

El chico da unos cuantos pasos, toma otra silla y finalmente se coloca frente a Subaru el cual parece que no está mirando a nadie

—Oye Subaru… ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué Misora se fue corriendo llorando?—

Subaru al oír eso ultimo siente una punzada en el pecho y finalmente reacciona un poco

—Yo… perdí a mi mejor amiga… por una estupidez— Subaru se mueve un poco y parpadea y cambia su mirada a una llena de melancolía, es tan triste la mirada que Netto se siente abrumado por ese sentimiento

—Netto, yo… es que… ella me invito al festival de las flores— el joven se agacha un poco al decir eso y entonces Rockman. Exe toma la palabra

—¿Pero qué paso exactamente?— el joven va directo al punto

Subaru parece que no va decir nada entonces el AM comienza a hablar

—Hace rato que estábamos en el parque, Subaru ayudo a una chica que iba a ser atropellada, y más tarde esa misma chica se metió en problemas por un hidrante descompuesto, cuando la salvo otra vez, la chica hizo platica con Subaru y finalmente le pidió ir con ella al festival de las flores... y él aceptó—

Al escuchar eso Rockman. Exe de inmediato comprende que sucedió pero cuando va a decir algo Netto pregunta rápidamente

—¿Cómo era la chica?—

—¡Netto—kun! ¿de qué sirve saber quién es la chica?— pero entonces Subaru contesta

—Ella se llama Shuko…Shuko Kido—

Al decir eso a Rockman, y a Netto se les forma una ENORME gota en la cabeza y ambos gritan

—¡QUE !— entonces Rockman se toma la boca para callarse a sí mismo al igual que Netto y luego el netnavi hable

—Bueno… eso si es una sorpresa… ¿ella te invitó?—

—Sí, ella fue muy amable y me invitó…—

—Eso lo explica todo… por eso es que Misora se enojó— Netto deduce lo más lógico de la conversación

—Sí, yo jamás vi a Misora tan enojada— War-Rock lo dice mientras mira que Subaru de nuevo se queda mirando de manera fija al suelo

—Entonces Misora cree que tu vas a salir con ella ¿por una cita?—

Subaru asiente con la cabeza y Netto se queda serio

—¿Por qué no le explicaste?...—

—No me dejo hacerlo— contesta Subaru seriamente

—¡Subaru debiste decirle no sabes lo triste que…!—

—NETTO-KUN SILENCIO— Rockman le grita a su hermano callándolo

—Rockman…— es lo único que dice Netto

—De nada sirve que le reclames a Subaru por cómo se encuentra Misora, solo lo harás sentir peor—

Entonces Netto mira a Subaru el cual sigue mirando al suelo

—Lo siento Subaru no era mi…—

—No te preocupes… supongo que lo merezco, ella me dijo que no quiere saber de mi… mi mejor amiga…y yo…— entonces Subaru saca el chocolate que compro de su bolsa –quería darle esto… cuando despertara—

—Subaru… tu…—

—Netto… saldré a tomar aire, lo siento amigo, pero no me siento muy bien para hablar—

Netto se queda serio y entonces suspira un poco

—De acuerdo, disculpa por meterme en tus asuntos…—

El joven del futuro se pone de pie y entonces voltea a ver a Netto

—No te preocupes…gracias amigo… nos vemos más tarde—

Y entonces Subaru sale de la habitación mientras que War-Rock le dice a Netto

—Tienes que ayudar a Subaru… él se encuentra muy deprimido y cuando esta así… no da el potencial que puede dar cuando pelea, además… yo se que el ama a Misora—

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?— pregunta Netto

—Yo solo lo sé, por favor… te lo pido—

Entonces War-Rock se va con Subaru dejando a Netto pensativo

—¿Qué pasa Netto-kun? ¿no piensas ayudar a Subaru?— el netnavi pregunta eso con mucha preocupación

—Lo intentare, pero… ¿realmente crees que Subaru este enamorado de Misora?—

—No lo sé Netto-kun… eso es algo que solo él puede responder, y no podrá hacerlo si sigue así de deprimido… tenemos que hacer que se reconcilien—

—Sí, tienes razón… tengo que hablar con Meiru para saber que hacer—

Entonces Netto comienza a escribir en su PET un correo electrónico a su amiga.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Meiru, la joven cantante del futuro aun sigue llorando producto del pequeño "mal entendido" que causó Subaru, Meiru la mira fijamente mientras llora, y Roll al notar que su amiga no intenta hacer nada por intentar calmarla le pregunta en voz baja a Meiru

—¿Por qué no intentas hablar con ella? O calmarla, no has dicho ninguna palabra desde que llegamos—

—Roll… hay veces que tienes que dejar que una persona llore hasta que se sienta mejor, si intento hablar con ella ahora, todo lo que diga la hará llorar mas y eso es lo que menos quiero—

La joven pelirroja se mantiene mirando a su compañera la cual, se coloca las manos en la cara mientras solloza más fuerte, la joven del futuro entonces comienza a pensar muchas cosas

—Yo pensaba que era algo para él, yo creía…que él me quería más que como una simple amiga pero ahora… Subaru… ERES UN TONTO— su ultimo pensamientos es tan fuerte que incluso Harp se asusta

—Sus ondas cerebrales no están bien… realmente le afecto mucho lo que le dijo Subaru…—

Tras 10 minutos de llorar Misora, se seca las lágrimas y entonces mira a Meiru la cual estuvo junto a ella en todo momento pero sin decir una palabra

—Gracias… Meiru, yo, lo siento…—

—No te disculpes Misora, todos hemos sufrido algo así alguna vez…— entonces al ver que su amiga del futuro está muy seria y ve que ya no está llorando, suspira y entonces comienza a hablar

—¿Qué te dijo Subaru?— la chica entonces ve como Misora ahora hace un gesto de enojo y explica con aires de tristeza en su voz

—Me dijo… que otra chica lo invito al festival de las flores de mañana…—

—¡¿Qué?— gritan al mismo tiempo Meiru y Roll, mientras que Harp se mantiene flotando al lado de Misora observando y escuchando con mucha atención

—¿Cómo que lo invitaron? Y ¿el acepto ir con esa chica?— las preguntas de Roll hace mella en el ánimo de la joven cantante la cual suspira un poco y entonces le explica

—Me dijo que salvo a una chica de ser atropellada y que en agradecimiento ella lo invito a ir al festival de las flores… con ella— al decir eso Misora de nuevo desvía la mirada de Meiru –Subaru-kun, es un tonto, no comprende cómo me siento, ni como me sentí cuando me dijo que ya lo habían invitado a salir, realmente yo esperaba ir con él a ese festival, pero se va con la primera chica que salva… no quiero volver a saber de él…—

—Pero Misora… ¿no dijiste tu que el siempre ayuda a las personas sin pedir nada a cambio?—

—Sí, pero es muy diferente, que salve a una chica y luego, por ser tan amable y dulce como lo es, acepte ir con ella a un festival, ¡donde se supone que invitas a la persona que más quieres! ¡Eso me da coraje, que no pensó que yo lo invitaría, me duele tanto!...— la joven guarda silencio repentinamente como si se hubiese sumido muchísimo más en sus pensamientos y añade finalmente –me rompió el corazón… y yo, le dije que no quiero volverlo—

—Misora…— es lo único que atina a decir Roll, cuando Harp decide hablar

—¿No crees que estas siendo muy cruel con él? ¡piénsalo Misora! El no sabía del festival, seguro la chica lo invito y el acepto encantando sin saber que significa la invitación…—

—¡Pero eso no justifica que acepte la invitación de la primer chica que se encuentre en la calle! ¡yo realmente creía que significaba algo para él! ¡pero ahora me queda claro que no me ve más que como una simple "amiga"! ¡y eso me duele mucho!— la joven tras elevar el tono de voz ve que Harp se le queda viendo seriamente y luego voltea a ver a Meiru y Nota que la joven la mira igual de seria–yo, Harp, Meiru y Roll… lo siento es solo que me siento muy mal… Subaru…— es lo último que menciona la joven mientras que Meiru piensa

—¿Cómo es que Subaru pudo hacer eso? Yo pensaba que realmente el estaba enamorado de Misora, pero ahora estoy empezando a dudar… necesito saber qué hacer si no…—

Entonces el PET de Meiru comienza a sonar, la chica lo toma entre sus manos

—¿Qué pasa Roll?—

—Meiru es un mensaje… de Netto—

—¿habrá averiguado algo sobre lo que paso con Subaru?— piensa la joven fugazmente

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunta Misora con mucho desanimo

—No… nada, es solo que tengo que salir un momento…—

—No te preocupes por mi ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer…—

—¿Estás segura?— pregunta Meiru como vacilando de irse a ver a Netto

—Si estaré bien… no te preocupes… ve—

—De acuerdo, te veo en un rato Misora—

Entonces Meiru se pone de pie y sale de la habitación y justo en ese momento Harp se manifiesta frente a Meiru

—Necesito que me ayudes…— dice la FM con apremio

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunta Roll desde el PET

—Misora… nunca había sentido sus ondas cerebrales tan caóticas… esto no es bueno—

—¿A qué te refieres? Porque no es bueno eso…— pregunta Meiru

—Porque si ella sigue en este estado e intentamos una Denpa Henkan no podremos hacerlo

—¿Qué?— pregunta con asombro Meiru

—Pero… ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo funciona la denpa henkan?— pregunta la Netnavi

—Básicamente, ella y yo compartimos las mismas ondas, y entonces cuando ella y yo sincronizamos nuestras frecuencias mentales es cuando logramos fusionarnos, pero si Misora está desconcentrada o pensando en otro asunto no podemos hacerla de manera perfecta y seriamos prácticamente inútiles en el combate— la FM explica rápidamente el asunto

—Ya veo… entonces ¿realmente Misora está más afectada de lo que parece?—

—Sí… por favor tienen que ayudarla, ella quizás le dijo a Subaru que ya no quiero verlo, pero es mentira, Subaru… yo no sé muy bien de las relaciones humanas pero para ella, el es su "razón de vivir" así que por favor ayúdenla…— Harp parece que esta suplicando, cosa que no es común en ella

—Entendido… lo hare no te preocupes, tengo que hablar con Netto y saber que averiguo de Subaru, te prometo que ayudare a Misora a que se reconcilie con Subaru— la joven del pasado lo dice con mucha determinación tanto que logra recuperar un poco de la confianza de la FM

—Realmente… te pareces mucho a Misora, gracias… voy a volver con ella—

Entonces la FM desaparece mientras que Roll piensa

—¿Por qué Harp dijo que se parece a "Misora"?, aquí hay algo raro…— la netnavi sale de sus pensamientos cuando Meiru comienza a caminar y sale a la calle.

—Netto-kun… estaba pensando algo— menciona Rockman. Exe a su hermano

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunta Netto el cual está afuera de su casa esperando a Meiru

—Si lo que dijo War-Rock es cierto, de que Subaru no puede pelear al 100% por estar confundido… si nos atacan ahora, ¿no crees que estaremos en desventaja?, no me mal entiendas, confió en que Subaru se recuperara pero… si no es así ¿Qué podríamos hacer? El es el único junto con Misora que pueden con los enemigos que aparecen en el mundo real…—

—Confió en Subaru, Rockman… creo en el, se que si llega a ocurrir algo, el saldrá a adelante, después de todo "el tambien es Rockman" como tu… confió en el tanto como confió en ti Rockman—

—Netto tu…— pero entonces cuando va a terminar de hablar se escucha una voz de mujer cerca de ellos

—Netto…— el mencionado voltea y mira a Meiru

—Meiru—chan… hola— entonces ambos se ponen frente a frente

—¿Podemos ir al parque a hablar?— la chica se ve visiblemente preocupada

—Eh… si vamos, yo también por eso te mandé el correo, necesito hablar contigo—

—Bien, vamos entonces…—

Tras caminar unos 10 minutos ambos se sientan en una Banca mientras curiosamente miran a una pareja ya algo mayores caminando y sonriendo tomados de la mano, y entonces Meiru suspira un poco y toma la mano de Netto haciendo que el joven arda en llamas pero no dice nada ni tampoco hace el intento de quitarla.

—Netto, realmente estoy preocupada por Misora— la joven aprieta mas la mano de su amigo

—Yo estoy preocupado por Subaru…— contesta Netto tambien apretando la mano de la chica

—No sé porque pero cuando ella está feliz, yo siento lo mismo, cuando está enojada yo también lo estoy, cuando tiene valor y fuerza yo igual, pero… ahora está llena de una tristeza enorme y de alguna manera también la siento yo… y asimismo tiene miedo— la joven entonces se reclina un poco en Netto el cual se mantiene en su misma posición pensando y finalmente contesta

—Así que no soy el único que siente eso…— Netto suspira un poco y añade – yo siento lo mismo cuando Subaru está en esos estados… ¿no crees que es curioso?—

—Si lo es…— entonces Meiru se reclina mas en Netto –siento como si estuviera conectada a ella de alguna manera, y por eso siento lo que ella está sintiendo ahora… como si estuviera dentro de su mente…—

Entonces Netto se mantiene de nuevo pensativo

—Yo también siento eso… cuando estoy con él es como si estuviera dentro de sus pensamientos, se lo que siente cada vez que hablo con él, si está feliz, triste, enojado, preocupado…—

—¿Siente lo mismo que Subaru?... ¿pero por qué? Es imposible tener ese nivel de percepción cuando apenas conoces a una persona… pero eso es muy extraño—

—Si… eso mismo pensaba yo Rockman…— contesta Roll a lo dicho anteriormente por el netnavi

—Las personas conforme pasa el tiempo aprenden o más bien, "comprenden" los sentimientos de otra persona, por ejemplo, Netto sabe cuando Meiru está enojada y viceversa, pero eso es porque tienen muchos años de conocerse… pero que Meiru sepa cómo se siente Misora solo al estar junto a ella, o que Netto sepa lo que siente Subaru al estar junto a él, es muy raro…— Rockman se sume en sus pensamientos al igual que Roll y escuchan la conversación de sus operadores

—Bueno… entonces que haremos para que ellos dos dejen de estar peleados…— Meiru lanza la pregunta al aire esperando que Netto le dé una idea

—¿Quién invitó a Subaru al festival?...— el joven hace una pausa y Meiru la cual esta recargada junto a él aun espera que termine –fue Shuko

—¡¿Qué?— Meiru entonces se separa de Netto por la pura impresión, pero aun no le suelta la mano —¡Shuko! ¡Esta tonta!...—

—¡Espera Meiru! Cálmate un poco— Netto aprieta la mano de Meiru calmándola un poco y añade –ella lo invitó como agradecimiento por salvarle la vida de un accidente… por eso ella lo hizo, no te enojes con ella—

Meiru toma un poco de aire y finalmente se acerca de nuevo a Netto haciendo que ahora si se sonroje y la joven aprieta su mano

—Este sentimiento de ira… es el de ella, lo sé… tengo que hacer algo para que ella pueda sonreír de nuevo—

—Y la única forma es que se reconcilien… tenemos que hacer que Misora vaya al festival de las flores, es el lugar donde podremos hacer eso—

—¿Pero que como haremos que Misora vaya?— pregunta Meiru y entonces como si el cielo le respondiera a su pregunta escuchan el grito de cierto conocido de ellos

—¡Netto, Meiru!— grita Dekao el cual se acerca a toda velocidad (la cual no es mucha) a los chicos

—¡Dekao!— dicen ambos a la vez y entonces el joven gordo se para frente a ellos

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— entonces se fija mas a detalle y mira las manos de ambos chicos –jo… eres un todo un conquistador Netto…—

Entonces el chico se pone algo rojo y Meiru igual y discretamente sueltan sus manos, entonces Netto pregunta rápidamente a Dekao

—¿Oye, conseguiste con quien ir al festival?—

—No… ninguna chica quiere ir conmigo— a Netto y Meiru les sale una gotita en la cabeza y entonces la joven sonríe

—¡Dekao! Necesitamos tu ayuda— la joven se pone de pie

—¿Qué pasa Meiru chan?—

—¡Necesitamos que invites a Misora al festival de las flores!—

—¡¿?— gritan todos a la vez (Netto, Dekao, Gutsman y Rockman)

—¡Ya veo es una excelente idea!— dice Roll desde el PET

—¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué te hace pensar que Misora irá al festival de las flores conmigo?—

—Déjame te explico todo Dekao— Netto comienza a darle en un resumen rápido que paso

—Ya entiendo, entonces necesitas que yo invite a Misora, para que ella pueda estar cerca de Subaru y ver si logran reconciliarse—

—Sí, eso es lo que queremos hacer— contesta Meiru y luego dice –lo siento… no es nuestra intención que…—

—Tranquila Meiru… Subaru me recuerda a Netto así que lo ayudare a que recupere la amistad de Misora… además quiero conocerla… Netto me dijo que es una chica muy bonita—

Entonces Netto comienza a hacer señas a Dekao de que no diga más, pero ya es demasiado tarde, un aura asesina rodea a Meiru

—¡Le dijiste que Misora es una chica bonita! ¡¿por qué haces eso? Además ella es de Subaru—

—¡Vamos Meiru—chan…cálmate un poco!—

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!— Meiru le da un golpe en la cabeza a Netto dejándolo inconsciente y luego lo toma de un brazo con una sonrisa

—¡Vamos Dekao rápido!— entonces el mencionado ve como arrastran a Netto con una gotita en la cabeza, al igual que Gutsman y Rockman y los 3 dicen al mismo tiempo

—Las mujeres celosas dan miedo…—

Mientras tanto de un camino onda Clockman escucho y envió la conversación a su amo

—Jo… así que Subaru y Misora no están en su mejor forma… es tiempo de iniciar el plan…jajajaja—

Mientras tanto en la casa de Meiru, la joven del futuro mira al cielo el cual comienza a ponerse de un color rojizo indicando que está acercándose la hora del anochecer

—Subaru… eres un idiota— Misora suspira un poco mientras sigue mirando por la ventana

—Oye Misora, ¿no crees que fuiste algo ruda con él?— la FM se materializa al lado de ella

—No… el no debió aceptar la invitación de esa chica…— la joven se queda seria

—Pero Misora ¿realmente sabes que fue lo que pasó para que el aceptara? Ni siquiera le diste oportunidad de explicarse—

—No me importa… yo pensé que yo era alguien importante para él pero mira, va a salir con otra chica que ni siquiera conoce bien a un festival donde invitas a la persona que más te gusta o quieres… y el acepto como si no fuera nada, realmente es tonto… no sabe todo lo que siento por él…—

La Fm se queda seria algunos segundos y suspira mientras le contesta

—Bien tal vez tengas razón, pero también tu tienes la culpa al no decirle tus sentimientos por "miedo", piénsalo Misora… yo te apoyare pero piensa mejor esto—

Entonces la FM se introduce al V—Hunter dejando a Misora pensando

—¿Qué es lo que debería hace?... pero es que si lo perdono, no… no hare eso, realmente me dolió mucho lo que hizo… pero no dejare que mi tristeza moleste a Meiru, así que tratare de ayudarla con Netto y tranquilizarme un poco.

Tras caminar unos cuantos Minutos los 3 llegan a la casa de Meiru donde la joven los invita a pasar y finalmente tras tocar la puerta de la habitación de la joven pelirroja, pasan a la habitación

—Misora…— es lo que dice Meiru al entrar, porque ve que su amiga está muy seria sentada mirando hacia la ventana ya que esta anocheciendo lentamente

—Hola Meiru…— contesta con melancolía la joven

—Hola Misora…— dice Netto

—Suba…— la joven se detiene a medio nombre ya que observa bien y nota que es Netto –o disculpa… te confundí… hola Netto—

—Está más triste de lo que pensé… Misora— piensa el chico al verla en ese estado— no pasa nada Misora—

—Oye Misora, quiero que conozcas a alguien—dice Meiru intentando animar a la chica del futuro

—¿A quién?— pregunta la jovencita—

—Es un amigo nuestro, se llama Dekao… pasa— entonces por la puerta el chico gordo y de buen corazón entra

—Esto… hola, me llamo Dekao Oyama, es un gusto conocerte—

La joven al ver a Dekao frente a ella, se pone de pie y cerca al joven, causando que el chico piense

—Realmente es bonita…es tan bonita como Meiru, y me recuerda a ella…—

—Hola yo soy Hibiki Misora, es un gusto conocerte— la joven fuerza una sonrisa ya que su estado de ánimo no es muy bueno, pero como es una chica tan noble intenta causar que Dekao se sienta tranquilo al conocerla.

—Bueno el sabe todo de ustedes también, el me ayudo a mí y a… bueno nos ayudo a salvarlas a ustedes— Netto no menciona el nombre de Subaru para no alterar a Misora.

—Ya veo… muchísimas gracias por ayudarme— la joven hace una leve reverencia y Dekao se sonroja

— Yo no hice mucho la verdad…—

Entonces se forma un silencio enorme en el cuarto hasta que finalmente Meiru le dice a Misora

—¡Dekao vino a decirte algo!— entonces la chica le sonríe al enorme chico el cual se pone nervioso

— Yo quería ver si quieres ir conmigo al festival de las flores… ¡claro que si no quieres no te preocupes yo!...—

—Claro… iré contigo muchas gracias por invitarme…— entonces Misora piensa –no voy a dejar que lo que me hizo Subaru me afecte así que me divertiré lo mas que pueda— y le lanza una sonrisa a Dekao cosa que Netto observa y piensa algunos momentos algo

—Bueno… creo tendré que hacerlo…—

—Bien creo que los chicos tienen que irse…— dice Meiru

—Si ya es algo tarde— contesta Dekao a lo dicho por Meiru y añade –mañana pasó por ti junto con Netto—

—Si claro… gracias por invitarme…— y entonces de pronto Netto se pone frente a la chica

—Necesito hablar contigo a solas…—

—¿Netto?— pregunta extrañada Meiru

—Por favor chicos, pueden salir un momento necesito hablar con Misora—

La joven se queda seria y entonces dice

—Meiru, Dekao… salgan—

—¿Estás segura Misora?— pregunta Meiru con algo de preocupación

—Si, estaré bien…— entonces finalmente Meiru empuja a Dekao el cual se despide diciendo adiós con la mano cosa que Misora contesta y finalmente Meiru, y el chico gordo salen no sin antes que Meiru mira a Netto y piense

—¿Qué piensas hacer?...— y finalmente cierra la puerta

Tras que la puerta se cerrara Netto suspira un poco y entonces se le queda mirando directo a los ojos a Misora

—Voy a decirte sin rodeos lo que pienso Misora… ¿sabes cómo dejaste a Subaru con tus palabras?—

La joven se queda seria sin decir nada

—Yo te lo voy a decir "hecho pedazos" jamás vi a si a alguien. Realmente yo no comprendo muy bien el que te enojaras con él, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que el está sufriendo mucho— la joven cantante dilata un poco los ojos pero de inmediato rehúye la mirada cosa que Netto observa mientras la joven le contesta

—No importa, yo también estoy sufriendo…—

—No te creo eso de que "no te importa" se que tu también estas sufriendo, pero ni si quiera le diste una oportunidad a Subaru de explicarse, eso para mí no es justo

—Netto-kun no le digas esas cosas a Misora…—

—Rockman lo siento pero voy a decir lo que pienso—

—Tú que sabes… tú no eres capaz de sentir el sufrimiento de Subaru como puedes decir que…—

—¡Yo lo sé! ¡yo siento lo que él siente!— la joven se sorprende cuando Netto elevaba la voz y prosigue su explicación –de alguna manera siento lo que él siente y duele, jamás había sentido tanta tristeza, y estoy seguro que lo que siento es la tristeza de Subaru… el está dolido y triste por tus palabras, él le salvo la vida a mi amiga Shuko, y ella como agradecimiento lo invito al festival mañana, el aceptó ir con ella no porque le guste, aceptó porque ella le insistió en agradecerle de alguna forma… eso me dijo el ¡y yo le creo!— Netto finalmente se queda en silencio y Misora parece que quiere llorar por las palabras de Netto

—Netto-kun, mira parece que la vas a hacer llorar— entonces el joven suspira un poco y saca el chocolate de su bolsa

—El salió hoy a comprarte esto para agradecerte porque lo cuidaste toda la noche, y supongo que eso significa que se preocupo por ti cuando supo que te desvelaste cuidándolo… piénsalo un poco Misora… es lo único que te pido.

Netto se acerca a ella y tomando una de sus manos le da el chocolate de Subaru

—Me voy y disculpa si te ofendí con algo que te haya dicho…—

—No Netto, no me molesto…— la joven sigue rehuyendo la mirada mientras toma el chocolate que Subaru compro para ella

—Te veo mañana Misora… enserio piénsalo— entonces Netto se voltea y sale de la habitación de Meiru cerrando la puerta y dejando a Misora pensativa

—Vez… debiste dejarlo explicarte— dice Harp desde el V—Hunter –él se preocupa por ti, jamás quiso hacerte daño y mucho menos salir con otra chica… y creo que Netto tiene razón, debes pensarlo un poco—.

—Subaru-kun… yo…— entonces la joven mira el chocolate y se queda sumida en sus pensamientos y añade –no sé qué hacer…—

Afuera de la casa de Meiru

—¿Y Dekao?— pregunta Netto

—Se fue ya a su casa…— Meiru mira fijamente a Netto —¿Qué le dijiste a Misora?—

—Le explique toda la situación sobre Subaru, como está el y todo lo demás—

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— Meiru se le queda viendo seriamente al joven

—Porque tenía que hacerlo… por eso— el joven entonces suspira un poco –yo no entiendo mucho de estos asuntos, pero entiendo que ellos dos no deben estar peleados— el joven mira seriamente a Meiru y añade –por eso lo hice… me duele de alguna manera el que ellos estén peleados—.

Meiru suspira un poco y finalmente le contesta al joven

—Bien… espero no la hayas hecho llorar—

—Eh bueno esto…— a Netto le sale una gotita en la cabeza –quiso llorar pero no lo hizo…—

Entonces Meiru le da un abrazo a Netto

—Yo tampoco soporto el que estén peleados, no lo entiendo muy bien, pero también me duele como Misora está sufriendo…—

—Yo creo que ambos se sienten así porque se identifican con ellos— le dice Rockman a Roll en voz baja

—¿Tú crees eso?—

—Sí, es lo más probable… aunque como te dije, es algo raro que sientan tanta empatía, una de las razones a de ser esa—.

—Bueno me voy a mi casa… te veo mañana— sonríe Netto a Meiru sonrojándola un poco

—Si… te veo mañana—

Entonces finalmente Netto comienza a caminar en dirección de su casa mientras Meiru lo ve alejarse piensa

—Realmente ha madurado… y no me había dado cuenta—

—¿De qué hablas Meiru?— pregunta Roll

—No lo sé… pero siento que es un poco más maduro de lo que era antes—

Entonces finalmente Meiru entra a su casa

—Mientras que en la casa de Netto—

—¿Qué harás Subaru?— el joven ya regreso de su caminata y mira las estrellas por la ventana

—No puedo fallarle a Shuko, le prometí que ira con ella y pienso cumplirlo, aunque… me duele lo de Misora, no puedo incumplir una promesa—

—Ya veo… solo ten cuidado Subaru— dice War-Rock

—¿Por qué dices eso?— pregunta el joven extrañado

—No lo sé pero siento que algo no anda bien—

—De acuerdo, lo tendré encuentra— entonces el joven mira al cielo mientras piensa –Misora… ¿realmente no quieres saber ya nada de mi?— y el joven entonces ve como Netto entra a su habitación

—Hola Subaru— es lo que dice Netto al verlo mirando las estrellas

—Hey Netto… Hola—

—¿Cómo estás?— pregunta el joven héroe del pasado mientras que Subaru suspira y contesta

—Estoy bien o eso creo—

—Ya veo—

Ambos se quedan en silencio como no sabiendo que decir y entonces Netto suspira un poco

—Me pondré a hacer tarea—

—Claro… no hay problema— contesta Subaru y añade –yo voy a mirar las estrellas un rato

—Bien…—

Entonces Netto se sienta a hacer su tarea mientras que en el PET de Netto, Rockman y War—Rock observan todo

—¿Qué demonios fue esa conversación?— se pregunta War-Rock –prácticamente no se dijeron nada—

—No lo necesitan hacer— contesta Rockman. Exe y añade –hace rato Netto me dijo que de alguna manera siente lo que Subaru siente, entonces supongo que Subaru también siente lo que Netto, por eso no se dijeron más que esas cosas…—

Rockman se queda pensando un poco ya que aun para él es muy raro el asunto y War-Rock entonces piensa

—Un efecto secundario de la similitud de frecuencia Cerebral. Jamás escuche de algo así, si esto es uno de los efectos… ¿Qué sucederá más adelante? solo espero que no sea algo grave.

Y con esos pensamientos de War-Rock es como concluye este ajetreado día

Al día siguiente aproximadamente a las 2 de la tarde, Subaru se encuentra caminando en dirección de donde quedo de encontrarse con Shuko

—¿Estás seguro de esto Subaru?— pregunta War-Rock

—Ya te lo dije anoche, no puedo quedarle mal a Shuko— contesta el joven

—Pero… ¿aun si eso causa que Misora se enoje mas contigo?—

—Yo… esto… no se qué hacer con Misora, ella dijo que no quiere saber de mi pero yo no le fallare a Shuko—

—Ya veo…— entonces War—Rock piensa –es por esa misma actitud de querer cumplirle a todos lo que causo que Misora se enojara contigo—

Tras caminar algunos cuantos minutos y finalmente llegar al mismo parque donde conoció a Shuko el día de ayer la mira parada justo en el mismo lugar donde conversaron y la ve que está leyendo un libro

—Esto… que dice el capitulo 3— menciona Shuko en voz baja y entonces lee la recomendación al final de dicho capitulo

—"Siempre debes causar una buena impresión y llegar a tiempo con el joven que te citaste"— la joven mira el reloj –bien llegue a tiempo—

—Shuko—san pyu, pero si estás aquí desde hace una hora pyu— entonces la joven le contesta a Aquaman

—Bueno es que…no quería llegar tarde, es mi primer cita— la joven se sonroja al pensar eso

—Es cierto, Shuko—san, y espero que te diviertas con el Pyu—

—Gracias Aquaman—

—Hey Shuko, Hola— dice Subaru a espaldas de la joven

Entonces Shuko voltea lentamente a ver a Subaru y entonces se sonroja un poco al verlo, y es que el joven lleva un pantalón de mezclilla el pelo de la misma forma que siempre al igual que su visualizador, lleva una camisola de color azul oscuro la cual combina con el pantalón negro que se puso, encima lleva el collar de su padre, atrás lleva su porta Battle card, y unos tenis de color blanco, cabe decir que la camisola tiene el símbolo de Rockman. Exe en la bolsa de derecha

—Esto… a… hola Subaru…— luego la joven piensa –"ES TAN GUAPO"— y se empieza a imaginar que lo besa en los labios, pero es sacada de sus pensamientos por Subaru

—¿Estás lista para divertirnos hoy?— sonríe Subaru aunque lo hace de manera forzada

—¡Sí! vamos— la joven comienza a caminar y entonces se tropieza y se cae de manera bastante "graciosa" pero no para Subaru y es que le sale una gotita en la cabeza mientras se acerca y la ayuda a ponerse de pie

—¿Qué te parece si mejor caminamos juntos?— el joven se coloca al lado de Shuko y la joven solo asiente con la cabeza mientras comienzan a caminar rumbo a la escuela y War-Rock piensa

—De nuevo ese mal presentimiento, ¿Por qué siento que alguien nos mira?—

Aquaman piensa

—Espero que Shuko aplique el capitulo 5 pyu—

Y desde un camino de ondas un par de seres miran a Subaru

—Así que… Subaru Hoshikawa, hemos venido por ti ¡NOS LAS PAGARAS!— entonces desaparecen misteriosamente

Mientras tanto en la casa de Meiru un par de chicas las cuales se vistieron igual para la ocasión esperan a Dekao y Netto

—Vaya, como se tardan ese par— Meiru hace un mohín de enojo mientras que Misora sigue pensando en Subaru —¿oye Misora que pasa?— pregunta Meiru sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos

—No nada… es que, te quería dar las gracias por prestarme este vestido—

La joven se mira y ve un hermoso vestido de una pieza de color rosa el cual tiene el símbolo de Meiru en el centro del mismo, también trae unas sandalias de color azul claro, el v—hunter en su brazo izquierdo y la esclava que le dio Subaru en el derecho, además de su porta battle cards en un pequeño cinturón azul que se coloco en la cintura y dentro del mismo el chocolate que Subaru le dio. Meiru va vestida de la misma forma, también con un cinturón donde colgó su pet y sus battle chips en un portador especial para ambas cosas.

—Ella miente está pensando en Subaru yo lo sé…— entonces sacándola de sus pensamientos escucha una voz muy conocida

—Meiru-chan hola— entonces ambas chicas voltean a ver los jóvenes

—Netto va exactamente como Subaru con la pequeña diferencia de que su camisola es Negra y su pantalón es azul, mientras que Dekao va con una camiseta verde y unos pantalones de color negro, con unos tenis azules y en el cinturón al igual que Netto colgados su PET y Battle chips

—Hey te vez bien Dekao— dice Misora con una sonrisa y entonces el joven se sonroja un poco

—¿Tú crees? Bueno gracias…—

—Ohh… Dekao se a avergonzando— dice Netto con una sonrisa bastante picara

—Ca…ca cállate Netto— pero entonces Meiru suspira un poco y dice

—Tú te vez… muy guapo hoy Netto…—

Misora se sonríe levemente al ver que Meiru se lo ha dicho con mucha facilidad, pero no evita recordar a Subaru y lo que ella le diría si él estuviera allí frente a ella, y entonces ve como Netto se pone tan rojo que incluso a ella le da un poquito te pena y entonces Dekao se comienza a reír

—Eso te pasa por burlarte Netto. jajaja—

—Ya…ya… ya cállate Dekao, vamos rápido— Netto se voltea y comienza a caminar en dirección de la escuela mientras Meiru le grita

—Netto espérame— y la joven lo alcanza y se coloca a su lado mientras que Dekao y Misora también caminan juntos y entonces el joven le dice

—Yo sé que no soy Subaru…pero…—

—No te preocupes me la pasare genial, de nuevo gracias por invitarme— la joven evita que Dekao le siga recordando a Subaru

—Si… de nada, por cierto, ahora que las mire juntas y vestidas igual, realmente parecían gemelas. he he— el joven se rasca un poco la cabeza y Misora mira a Meiru y piensa

—Si algo extrañare de esta época cuando regrese al futuro será a ella…— entonces suspira un poco y se pone a platicar con Dekao—.

Finalmente las 2 parejas llegan a la escuela y lo que ven deja atónitos a los 4, y es que la entrada está cubierta un por un techo de flores

—Wow… es increíble— dice Misora con asombro —¿Cómo hicieron eso?—

—Además lo hicieron en una sola noche y ¡que bonitas flores!, creo que son crisantemos y de muchos colores—

—Realmente es como dijeron es un festival de las flores— dice Rockman. Exe

—Si verdad… realmente es hermoso— mientras que Roll abraza a Rockman. Exe y el netnavi le corresponde el abrazo colocando en la cintura de la netnavi

—Bueno entremos…— dice Dekao con una sonrisa –quiero ver que hay más adentro

Todos asienten y finalmente pasan

Mientras tanto adentro de ese lugar

—Wow, esas son girasoles— dice Shuko bastante asombrada mientras que Subaru toma una de ellas en sus manos

—Es una flor muy grande— sonríe el joven haciendo que Shuko piense

—El capitulo 4 decía que si se divertía lo estaba haciendo bien y el realmente lo está haciendo—

—Mira son unas hortensias— Subaru deja la girasol en su lugar y Shuko y el se acercan, la cual toma una hortensia entre sus manos y la mira maravillada

—Realmente la naturaleza da muchas cosas hermosas y nosotros jamás nos paramos a apreciarlas

—Sí, es cierto, jamás hacemos eso— contesta el joven y añade –nosotros tenemos que cuidar la naturaleza ella nos da el lugar y el sustento para vivir… mira por ejemplo esas margaritas son hermosas…—

Subaru apunta hacia dichas cosas y entonces ve hacia él se dirigen…

—Hola chicos…— sonríe Subaru y entonces ve a Misora la cual viene con Dekao y el joven guarda silencio

—Hey Netto, hola, no pensé que fueras a llegar antes que nosotros— entonces ve que Shuko está parada a su lado –hola Shuko san cuanto tiempo sin verte— Netto le sonríe a la joven

—Netto, hola…— luego mira a los demás –Meiru cuanto tiempo—

—Hola… Shuko— Meiru se lo dice de manera algo fría cosa que la joven nota pero no dice nada al respecto

—Hola Dekao ¿Cómo estás?— el joven contesta con una sonrisa

—Hey Shuko, largo tiempo sin verte me encuentro bien…—

Entonces la joven mira a Misora la cual la está mirando con algo de tristeza

—Hola… ¿Cómo te llamas?— entonces todos se ponen tensos al ver que Shuko saluda a Misora de una manera muy amable, y entonces la jovencita del futuro haciendo acopio de mucha fuerza para no decirle nada cruel contesta

—Me llamo Hibiki Misora… es un placer conocerte Shuko—

Entonces todos respiran profundamente excepto Subaru, el cual mira a Misora con cierto aire de tristeza al igual que ella a él, entonces Shuko de alguna manera nota eso y cuando va a decir algo se escucha un enorme anuncio con unos alta voces

—A todas las personas que trajeron sus parejas se les invita a que tomen una flor y se la den a la chica que vino con ustedes… y pasen a la gran exhibición que se va a hacer en el gimnasio, les mostraremos la flor creada por genéticos expertos "la Rosa Azul" así que los invitamos a que vengan y le den a su pareja una flor que simbolice lo que sienten por esa persona—

—Ohh ¿tenemos que escoger una flor?— pregunta Subaru extrañado a Netto

—Si… tienes que darle una flor que muestre tus sentimientos por esa persona—

Entonces Subaru mira a Misora de reojo, mientras que ella toma de la mano a Dekao y le dice

—Ven vamos por aquí— y Dekao solo deja que llevar por la joven mientras Subaru piensa

—Ella realmente no quiere estar cerca de mi— Shuko mira a Subaru y ve como está mirando a Misora, y entonces la joven suspira un poco y también toma a Subaru de un brazo

—Ven vamos por aquí Subaru— entonces el chico solo se deja llevar por Shuko y comienza a caminar a su lado, y entonces de pronto Meiru y Netto se quedaron solos

—Esto… jeje… ¿Qué flor te gusta?— pregunta Netto muy rojo, el cual mira a espaldas de Meiru a una parejita dándose una flor y un gran abrazo

—Bueno… prefiero que tú la escojas…— la joven se sonroja un poco al decir eso

—Entonces déjame escoger una— entonces Netto comienza a caminar despacio mientras que Meiru va de tras de el expectante

—¿Qué flor me dará?— los netnavis también observan a Netto buscando una flor

—Donde esta esa flor… ahh, ya la vi…— entonces Netto acelera un poco su paso y se coloca frente a donde se encuentran las rosas y Meiru se pone roja como un tomate al ver que flor escogió Netto

—Esto…Meiru chan, esto es para ti…— entonces el joven extiende su mano y le da una hermosa rosa de color rojo y la joven se pone más roja que la misma flor mientras piensa

—E…el ¿me está dando una flor que significa amor?.. yo le explique el otro dia… ¿Por qué me está dando esta flor?—

La joven duda en tomar dicha flor mientras que Netto piensa

—¡O no! me vi muy obvio, seguro no la toma…— pero entonces ve que Meiru toma la flor con sus 2 manos

—Muchas gracias Netto, que bonita flor…— la joven se sonroja un poco y los netnavis se sonríen desde el PET de Netto

—Bueno… de nada. jeje que bueno que te gustó… ¿Qué tal si vamos al gimnasio?— entonces la joven asiente y finalmente tomando valor, toma de la mano a Netto, el cual solo aprieta la mano de la chica y ambos comienzan a caminar rumbo al gimnasio.

—Hay que lindos se ven… ¿no crees?— dice la netnavi de rosa

—Esto… Roll—chan ten— entonces Rockman. Exe saca su mano detrás de él y le muestras unas rosas rojas digitales haciendo que la netnavi se sonroje

—Rockman ¡eres tan lindo! –y se lanza a abrazarlo sonrojándolo muchísimo

—De nada Roll… siempre te voy a cuidar, es una promesa—

La joven solo aprieta mas el abrazo confirmándole a Rockman que cree en el.

Mientras tanto.

—Esto Misora… yo no puedo darte una flor— dice Dekao con calma mientras que Misora lo mira con incredulidad

—¿Por qué? Pregunta la joven—

—Porque tu no me amas a mi… tu quieres a Subaru¿o me equivoco?—

—Ese idiota, no creo que me…— pero entonces si querer toca su porta battle cards y siente el chocolate y se queda seria, luego mira su esclava y solo desvía de nuevo la mirada

—Es cierto… Misora, no puedes negarlo a ti te gusta Subaru, es un buen chico, deberías confiar en el… no creo que no signifiques nada para el ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscarlo?— el joven le sonríe a la chica

—Pero Dekao, no quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa, además yo te invite…—

—¡Yo vine aquí a ayudarte Misora!— la joven se queda mirándolo con incredulidad –ayer Netto me contó todo, realmente tú debes estar con Subaru… ¿no crees que deberías hablar con él?—

La joven se queda pensando un poco, por su menta pasa la idea de ir a buscar a Subaru pero entonces, nada más se imagina a Subaru con Shuko y su otra idea toma fuerza, la cual consiste en no buscarlo y dejar que todo siga como si nada.

—¿Entonces qué dice Misora?— Dekao le sonríe a la joven y entonces cuando la joven va a contestar se escucha un altavoz

—Favor de pasar al gimnasio les mostraremos la nueva flor "la Rosa Azul"—

Entonces Misora suspira un poco

—Déjame pensarlo Dekao… ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver la flor?— la joven sonríe de manera forzado mientras que Dekao suspira un poco y contesta

—Bien… vamos—

—Y gracias Dekao por tus palabras— la joven comienza a caminar junto a él, mientras sonroja al chico con eso y piensa

—Subaru… vale más que hables con ella… realmente no merece sufrir—.

Mientras tanto en otra parte

—Shuko… ¿A dónde me llevas?— entonces los jóvenes los cuales están muy alejados ya del gimnasio y de la gente se detienen

—Subaru… ¿Qué pasa entre tú y esa chica Misora?— Shuko se lo dice de manera directa

—Esto… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?— la joven entonces suspira un poco y le dice a Subaru

—Vi en sus ojos que ella te quiere más que a nadie en el mundo…— la joven se queda seria al decir eso

—¿Eh?... ¿Cómo que me quiere más que a nadie en el mundo?... ella esta peleada conmigo…—

—Eso no importa, entre mujeres entendemos las miradas, y ella te veía como si estuvieras muy alejada de ella, tenia ojos de una tristeza enorme, ¿Por qué se pelearon?—

Entonces Subaru donde en decirle, pero War-Rock lo anima

—Tienes que decirle la verdad Subaru…— entonces el joven suspira y le dice a Shuko

—Ella pensaba invitarme al festival de las flores… pero tú me invitaste primero, y entonces cuando ella me lo pidió, me negué y le explique el por qué y ella se enojo conmigo y no me dejo explicarle nada—

El joven se agacha y pone una mirada triste y entonces Shuko suspira un poco y le dice al chico

—Sabes… tu eres un chico muy dulce y amable, aun cuando no me conocías bien, aceptaste venir conmigo aquí… supongo que ella sintió que no le importabas en lo más mínimo al aceptar una invitación de una desconocida… realmente tu deberías hablar con ella—

—¿Por qué dices eso Shuko—san pyu?— pregunta Aquaman desde el Pet y la joven lo saca y le dice al netnavi

—Porque hay veces que tienes que hacer lo correcto Aquaman, y lo correcto es que él y ella estén juntos… Subaru ve y habla con Misora y arreglen el asunto… muchas gracias por haber venido conmigo, realmente me hizo feliz eso, porque a mí nadie me invita o acepta mis invitaciones, ya que tengo muy mala suerte… y tú fuiste el primero que acepto una invitación mía y yo mal interprete las cosas cuando te conocí, pensé que tú me gustabas, pero… al ver a Misora y esos ojos llenos de tristezas, me di cuenta que lo que hago no es por amor es por agradecimiento…—

—Shuko…— dice Subaru con mucha impresión ante esas palabras –muchas gracias, realmente gracias por decirme que hacer—

—De nada Subaru… anda ve con…— pero entonces Shuko y Subaru miran algo y ambos gritan a la vez

—NO PUEDE SER.—

Al mismo tiempo pero 5 minutos antes

—Vaya está lleno de gente el lugar— menciona Netto con asombro mientras que Meiru sostiene con mucha fuerza la rosa que él le dio

—Sí, seguro la nueva rosa azul, es algo que todos quieren ver—

La gente se comienza a acomodar en sus asientos y entonces Dekao y Misora llegan junto a los chicos

—Ya llegamos— sonríe Dekao el cual se sienta al lado de Netto, mientras que Misora al lado de Meiru

—¿Le diste una flor?— pregunta en voz baja Netto

—No no le di… eso lo tiene que hacer Subaru—

Netto solo asiente con la cabeza, mientras que Meiru y Misora conversan

—¿No te dio nada Dekao?—

—Es que… el me dijo que yo debía hablar con Subaru— entonces la joven agacha la cabeza y pregunta —¿Por qué todos sienten que debo hablar con él?—

—Porque él es tu mejor amigo Misora… no puedes perderlo por una discusión, por eso, Netto, Dekao, Rockman, Roll, incluso War-Rock y yo deseamos que se reconcilien…—

—Yo también creo que debes hablar con el Misora, después de todo el es tu mejor amigo…— Harp le menciona eso a la joven

—Chicas… yo… es que yo no sé qué…—

Pero entonces se escucha el altavoz

—Damas y caballeros les presentamos a ustedes la nueva creación genética una "rosa azul"

Entonces Misora voltea a hacia donde está el escenario preparado y cuando comienzan a levantar el telón y la gente está más expectante la joven mira con terror quien o "quienes están detrás del mismo"

—HUMANOS INÚTILES PREPARENSE A MORIR…—

Toda la gente mira confusa al par de gemelos los cuales están parados frente a la flor azul

—¿Sera parte del show?— Pregunta Meiru, pero entonces Misora les dice a los 3 chicos

—Es Gemini Spark… ¡es un ser del futuro!—

—¿Qué?— pregunta Netto el cual mira al par de FM los cuales hablan al mismo tiempo

—DESAPARESCAN… ¡GEMINI THUNDER!—

—¡TODOS CORRAN ALEJENSE DE ELLOS!— grita Misora y entonces el rayo sale disparado rumbo al sistema eléctrico, sobre cargándolo

—Maldición… ¡están sobrecargando el sistema va a…— pero antes de Rockman. Exe termine su frase ocurre una explosión

La gente comienza a correr llena del pánico y el gimnasio comienza a arder en llamas

—¿Por qué de todos tenían que parecer ellos?— Misora los mira con mucha preocupación y entonces ambos Gemini voltean a ver hacia donde nuestro grupo de héroes se encuentran

—¡PREPARATE HIBIKI MISORA!— entonces apuntan hacia ella

— Tenemos que salir de aquí— menciona Dekao pero antes de que puedan hacer algo el ataque de Gemini sale disparado hacia ellos

—¡MUERAN!— entonces ocurre una poderosa explosión en el área de los chicos.

—JAJAJA MISION COMPLETA… CLOCKMAN—

Entonces Clockman el cual está mirando desde un camino onda piensa

—Vaya… fue más fácil de lo que pensé… apresúrate Rockman… quiero verte… SUFRIR… JAJAJAJA— entonces se ve que el villano está hablando a través de Clockman.

Mientras que afuera un chico corre a toda velocidad por la escuela mientras ve a la gente correr presa del pánico

—Maldición… ¿Qué está sucediendo? Necesito un agujero onda— menciona Subaru el cual le pidió a Shuko que fuera al gimnasio a ver qué sucedía mientras él buscaba ayuda

—Subaru… siento la presencia de Gemini… eso no puede ser bueno, el… podría ir tras Misora— eso pone a Subaru mas tenso.

—Misora… chicos por favor que no les pasa nada… MALDICIÓN— y Subaru sigue buscando un lugar donde transformarse.

¿Realmente Gemini derroto a los chicos y chicas tan fácilmente? ¿Qué hará Subaru? Eso lo verán en el siguiente capítulo.


	15. El Festival De Las Flores Parte 04

_**Hola a todos, ¿mucho tiempo verdad? Bueno me sucedieron un par de complicaciones y por eso no podía escribir**_

_**La primera fue que tuve que formatear mi PC y bueno tarde un tiempo en ponerla funcional al 100%**_

_**Segundo he tenido muy pesada la escuela con exámenes y demás, pero bueno, aquí les dejo este capítulo, que llega a ustedes gracias a YukihimeAsu y su colaboración en la corrección del mismo**_

_**TODO LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ DESCRITOS PERTENECEN A CAPCOM Y A SU CREADOR KEIJI INAFUNE (AUNQUE EL YA NO PERTENESCA A CAPCOM D:!)**_

_**Capitulo 15: El Festival de las Flores 04 "Una Situación Crítica"**_

—JAJAJA SON UNOS IDIOTAS – Gemini se ríe como un maniático mientras una gran cantidad de humo sale hacia al aire producto del ataque del FM a los chicos

—Je, seguro han muerto… y yo que quería pelear con Misora— dice el Gemini Blanco mientras camina en dirección a donde se pone que deberían estar los chicos

—Tsh… Harp Note es débil, ni siquiera se compara con Rockman… en fin cumplimos con…— pero entonces el Gemini negro observa con asombro como de entre el humo alcanza a ver a 5 figuras…

—¡Harp!— grita Misora con desesperación y es que la mencionada uso su cuerpo sin fusionarse con Misora para detener el ataque de Gemini Spark

—Me duele todo…— es lo único que menciona la FM

—¿Están bien todos?— pregunta Netto con mucha confusión…—

—Tsk… no pensé que Harp tuviera las agallas para detener un ataque nuestro— mencionan ambos Gemini a la vez, entonces Misora la cual sostiene en brazos a Harp, le dice a Netto, Meiru y Dekao

—Tienen que salir de aquí yo me hare cargo de Gemini Spark…—

—¿Acaso estás Loca Misora? Harp se encuentra lastimada y además no sé porque, pero esos dos se ven muy peligrosos…— menciona Meiru con mucha preocupación, ya que su amiga piensa usarse como carnada

—¡Ni siquiera intenten escapar!— menciona el Gemini negro seguido del gemini blanco –un netnavi muy poderoso a cerrado las salidas del lugar y toda la gente está atrapada… USTEDES SON NUESTROS—

—Esto no está nada bien— dice Dekao con frustración el cual intenta moverse un poco y una descarga eléctrica le rosa la mejilla

—Será mejor que no se muevan o los freiremos rápidamente— mencionan ambos Gemini a la vez

—Escuchen chicos… Harp esta lastimada pero ella me ah dicho que aun puede pelear—

—¡Yo no he escuchado nada!— menciona Netto

—Yo la escucho…— menciona Meiru dejando no contestar nada a Misora

—Seguro la escucha producto de la similitud de ondas…— piensa la jovencita,entonces habla –bueno si la escuchaste debes dejarnos pelear a mí y a ella, descubrió un agujero onda en el escenario… si llego a él podre transformarme

—¿Podrás hacerlo?— pregunta Netto

—¿Por qué le preguntas eso?— menciona Dekao

—Escuche de War—Rock que si tu o Subaru— al decir ese nombre Misora se queda algo seria y pensativa y entonces Netto añade –si te fusionas con Harp en tu estado actual no estará la fusión al 100% estas muy confundida... así que no creo que…—

—Netto, Meiru, Dekao solo ustedes pueden ayudar a la gente a escapar de aquí, necesitan hacer Plug in con sus netnavis y sacarlos de aquí, solo ustedes pueden…—

—Misora…— es lo único que dice Meiru al ver la determinación de su amiga, pero también siente que debe confiar en ella y entonces la joven le dice a Netto

—Dejemos que ella lo haga ¿pero tendras cuidado verdad?— Meiru se ve bastante preocupada por su amiga

—Lo haré, no te preocupes… vamos váyanse…—

Entonces Misora camina en dirección de los Geminis dejando a todos los chicos en silencio y al final Netto dice con resignación

—Vámonos y… Suerte Misora— finalmente el joven piensa –espero que Subaru llegue pronto—

Entonces los jóvenes comienzan a correr en dirección de la puerta y los Gemini notan eso

—NO CREAN QUE LOS DEJAREMOS IR… GEMINI…— entonces ambos Geminis juntan sus brazos apuntando a los Chicos –Thund…—

—¡DENPA HENKAN HIBIKI MISORA ON THE AIR!— la joven entonces se transforma en Harp Note causando un poderoso destellos Rosa —¡Shock Note!— y luego lanza su ataque insignia y golpea de lleno a ambos Gemini y les dice —¡yo soy su oponente prepárense!—

—JAJAJA COMO SI TU PUDIERAS CONTRA NOSOTROS…—

—Misora, lo siento… no podremos durar mucho— dice Harp con mucha preocupación

—Amiga… perdóname por obligarte a pelear, gracias por proteger a todos, pero ahora me toca ayudar, creo en ti y sé que podremos vencer a Gemini…—

—Misora…— es lo único que dice Harp entonces la joven guerrera se lanza sobre los Gemini a la vez que Harp piensa –War—Rock… Subaru vamos vengan pronto, si no lo hacen Misora va a…—

Mientras tanto

—¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?—

—¡Vamos a Morir!—

—¡Que alguien abra las puertas por favor—

La gente esta gritando de manera desesperada intentando abrir las puertas, cuando en ese momento llegan a la escena Netto, Meiru, Dekao y sus netnavis

—Maldición la gente está fuera control— Dekao mira con inquietud la escena

—Netto kun… no debimos dejar a Misora— Rockman. Exe se ve muy preocupado por la joven del futuro –no sé porque pero esos tipos se ven muy poderosos…—

—Rockman… confiemos en ella, creamos en ella como Subaru cree en ella, nosotros tenemos que ayudar a sacar a toda esta gente de aquí, pero si siguen así de asustados será algo difícil—

—Tienes razón, ¿Cómo podremos hacer para que la gente nos escuche?— pregunta Rockman

—Es cierto… necesitamos algo que haga mucho ruid…—

—A TODOS POR FAVOR MANTENGAN LA CALMA— Dekao, Netto y toda la gente voltean a sus espaldas y ven que Meiru está sosteniendo un enorme megáfono el cual aumenta la potencia de su voz y añade –por favor contrólense, las puertas no se abren por que están cerradas en la red, necesitamos enviar a Rockman. Exe al sistema de la red…—

—¿Rockman? El que salvo al planeta…— la gente murmura eso y entonces Meiru añade

—Sí, y su operador esta aquí… Hikari Netto— entonces la joven señala al joven héroe y entonces agrega –confíen en él y Rockman, ellos nos sacaran de aquí…—

—Meiru chan…—

—Mientras ellos abren el cerrojo por favor todos aléjense de la puerta. Dekao ayúdame a que se alejen de la puerta—

El chico hace caso a su amiga y comienza a mover a la gente de su lugar indicándoles que se coloquen de tras de Netto

—Confiamos en ti… Netto, Rockman— mencionan tanto la netnavi como la joven…

—Meiru, Dekao… todos… yo los sacare de aquí, es una promesa… ¡vamos Rockman!—

—¡Si, adelante Netto kun! Todos confían en nosotros—

Entonces Netto apunta hacia el sensor y grita

—¡PLUG IN ROCKMAN. EXE TRANSMISSION!— entonces tras un destello Rojo el navi entra en el sistema de emergencia del gimnasio tras cruzar el firewall, llega al punto central de la red la cual está ardiendo en llamas

—¡Netto kun! Esto se encuentra ardiendo en llamas, ¿puedes verlo?— el netnavi envía imágenes al PET de Netto

—Si lo estoy viendo… realmente esto es muy malo, tenemos que… espera… ¿fuego?— el joven se queda en silencio y entonces rápidamente busca sus battle chips –¡Rockman ten cuidado esto es una trampa!—

—¿Qué?— es lo único que alcanza a decir Rockman. Exe cuando de pronto una poderosa llamarada de color azul se dirige hacia el obligando al netnavi a agacharse y evitar el ataque —¿Quién está allí?—

—¡Jaja cuanto tiempo sin verte!… ¡Rockman!— entonces de entre las llamas aparece un netnavi alto y entonces el joven de azul al igual que su operador dicen con asombro —¡Burnerman!—

—¡Te quemaré hasta que no quede nada de ti!—

—Esto no es bueno…— es lo único que menciona Netto en voz baja haciendo que Meiru lo mire en silencio mientras piensa

—Vamos… Netto tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí, ella está dando todo lo que tiene por nosotros…—

Mientras tanto en el auditorio

—¡Kyaaa!— la joven Harp Note se estrella contra las sillas de manera muy fuerte

—Tch… eres patética ¡Gemini Slash!— el gemini negro se lanza con una espada eléctrica a golpear a Misora

—¡El patético eres tú! ¡Battle card Wood Slash!— la joven activa una espada de tipo madera y logra detener el ataque de Gemini luego la joven en un veloz movimiento se pone de pie y le da una patada al mencionado

—Battle card Cannon— la joven lanza un disparo con su cañón al Gemini, el cual aun se encuentra en el aire producto del impacto de la patada de Misora y por ende no logra evadir el tiro y va a estrellarse contra el escenario

—Ah… maldita Harp—

—Gah…ja…gah…— Misora se arrodilla levemente

—¡Misora lo siento… si estuviera bien…—

—No digas eso Harp… esto es mi culpa si yo— la joven entonces siente alguien a su espalda

—¡Rocket Knucle— el Gemini Blanco le da con su puño en la espalda a Harp Note la cual sale volando y se estrella contra las luces del techo causando que varias chispas caigan en los asientos y comiencen un incendio. Además que la joven termina muy lastimada después del impacto mientras que el Gemini Negro se reúne con su hermano y ambos le dicen a Misora

—No olvides que no peleas con uno… si no con dos…jajaja… aunque que más da, una chica a la que dejo su noviecito no puede hacer nada contra nosotros…—

—¿Qué han dicho?— Misora se pone de pie lentamente mientras se toma el costado derecho de su pecho

—Que tu novio te ha dejado… seguro ahora se ha de estar dando de besos con esa chica que conoció—

—Subaru…—

—¡MISORA NO DEJES QUE TE DISTRAIGAN!— Harp le advierte a Misora pero es demasiado tarde

—GEMINI THUNDER— los gemini lanzan su ataque combinado el cual le da de lleno a Misora causando que la joven se estrelle contra la pared mientras sufre una enorme descarga eléctrica y cae al suelo echando humo de su cuerpo.

—Patética, por eso Subaru te dejo…JAJAJA— ambos Gemini se ríen mientras que Misora solo suelta unas cuantas lagrimas

—Subaru…—repite su nombre

Mientras tanto

—Misora…— Subaru se detiene abruptamente mientras corre en dirección de un agujero onda

—Subaru será mejor que espabiles no tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos que llegar rápido al agujero onda— War Rock logra hacer reaccionar a su compañero

—Sí tienes razón lo siento vamos más rápido— entonces Subaru de nuevo comienza a correr mientras piensa –Misora… no te arriesgues demasiado—.

Mientras tanto.

—Rockbuster— el joven netnavi lanza un poderoso disparo sobre Burnerman el cual usando los propulsores de su cabeza se eleva esquivando el ataque a la vez que le lanza a Rockman una poderosa llamarada

—¡Battle Chip Aura Slot in!— Netto coloca el chip y antes de que las llamas golpeen a Rockman un aura de color azul lo rodea evitando que el ataque lo dañe

—Gracias Netto kun— entonces Rockman de nuevo lanza un par de disparos a Burnerman el cual a una velocidad asombrosa se mueve por el aire y evita los tiros que el netnavi le está lanzando

—Aerial fire— Burnerman lanza poderosas llamaradas que toman la forma de poderosas lanzas de fuego Rockman entonces contraataca lanzando un par de tiros eliminado ambas en el aire

—Netto… tienes que darme un chip de agua pronto—

—Claro Rockman déjamelo a mí— el joven urga entre sus chips y de inmediato lo inserta en el PET —¡Battle chip Wide Shot Slot in!—

Rockman de inmediato recibe el chip y lanza un poderoso disparo de agua Burnerman

—Predecible, Rockman…— entonces cerrando los ojos hace que las llamas que están en escenario se dirijan al ataque de Rockman y lo evaporan de inmediato

—¡Pero qué!— es lo único que dice Netto al ver que el chip de agua no funciona —¡maldición!—

—Jajaja ¿creen que me hubieran traído de vuelta así sin más?, mi nuevo operador conoce todas tus habilidades Rockman… ESTAS ACABADO—

—¿Nuevo operador?— entonces Rockman se queda pensando mientras que un ataque se dirige a él y lo detiene con un disparo

—ERES PREDECIBLE ROCKMAN JAJAJA— entonces por la espalda de Rockman. Exe una poderosa llamarada de fuego le da de lleno

—¡Ahhh!— Rockman cae al suelo con una quemadura en su espalda

—¡Rockman!— grita Netto, pero luego recuerda que mucha gente tienen sus esperanzas puestas en él para salir de allí así que el joven grita —¡no podemos dejar que nos ganen así que demos todo lo que tenemos— luego saca unos chips, mientras que toda la gente los mira con preocupación, excepto Meiru la cual dice firmemente

—Tú puedes Netto… y también Rockman— mientras aprieta sus puños.

Mientras tanto con Misora

—Kyaaa— la joven recibe otra andanada de electricidad en su cuerpo cayendo bastante lastimada

—Realmente eres patética nada mas mencionamos al idiota de Subaru y tu capacidad de pelea cae rápidamente…como un rayo, Oh y hablando de un rayo "Rocket Knuckle"— Gemini Blanco le lanza un puñetazo a Misora la cual lo recibe de lleno causando que se estrelle de nuevo con una pared.

—Misora vamos tienes que reaccionar… si esto sigue así— entonces Harp observa que algo de fuego se está expandiendo por el área —¡todo va a arder en llamas y la gente aun sigue adentro, tenemos que detenerlos— añade la FM

—Lo sé… lo siento Harp— la joven comienza a ponerse de pie –¿Cómo te encuentras?— añade Misora

—Yo estoy bien… pero vamos Misora tienes que reaccionar no dejes que te distraigan… ¡cuidado!—

Misora escucha la advertencia de su amiga y de inmediato brinca evadiendo otro Rocket Knuckle lanzado por el Gemini negro el cual atraviesa la pared tras de la chica

—Jo… parece que la chica despechada a reaccionado Hermano— el Gemini negro sonríe de manera muy diabólica

—Así es hermano…— contesta el Gemini Blanco

—¿Estas lista Harp?— la joven entonces se coloca en posición de combate

—Claro Misora…—

—¡Es hora del rock!— entonces la joven rasguea su Guitarra –¡Shock Note!— una poderosa nota sale disparada hacia el gemini negro

—Eso no me hara ni cosquillas— pero entonces cuando recibe el impacto el mencionado Gemini sale volando y se estrella contra un buena cantidad de sillas

—¡No me subestimes!— la joven de inmediato se agacha y evita un ataque sorpresa del Gemini blanco

—¿Cómo fue que…— pero antes de que Gemini termine su pregunta Misora usa otro de sus ataques

—¡Machine Gun String!— la joven rasguea su guitarra y las cuerdas aprisionan al Gemini Blanco —¡Battle Card Buki!— entonces un poderoso maso se manifiesta en manos de Misora la cual toma un gran impulso y le da de lleno al Gemini Blanco causando que salga disparado en dirección de su hermano y se estrelle contra el mismo.

—no voy a dudar… aunque me haya dolido que Subaru escogiera a otra chica, no dudare, dare todo lo que tengo… VOY A PROTEGER A TODOS— entonces Misora se lanza sobre el par de Gemelos

—¡como si eso fuera a funcionar con nostros— los Gemini se ponen de pie y de inmediato se separan colocándose en los costados de Misora a una distancia de 10 metros

—¡Rocket Knuckle!— ambos Gemini lanzan sus ataques

—¡Battle Card Barrier!— la joven guerra activa su carta y se protege de los ataques de ambos Gemini

—¡Misora cuidado por la derecha!— entonces Misora ve que el Gemini Blanco viene en esa dirección con su espada eléctrica activada

—¡Battle Card Electric Slash!— Misora activa una carta del mismo elemento y detiene el ataque del Gemini Blanco entonces la joven en un rápido movimiento se coloca al costado de Gemini y le lanza un golpe horizontal el cual el brinca y desde el aire intenta golpear a Misora, pero la joven reacciona y coloca su espada sobre su cabeza y detiene el ataque, luego ella también brinca y se coloca sobre Gemini sorprendiendo al mencionado y cuando va a lanzar el golpe al mismo

—¡Rocket Knucle!— entonces un ataque a traición del Gemini negro impacta a Misora por la derecha

—¡Bien hecho hermano!— pero entonces ven que Misora se deshace en humo y solo queda una hoja

—¡Maldicion! La carta Fox Fu— el gemini Blanco entonces voltea a ver a su hermano —¡cuidado!—

Entonces por la espalda del Gemini negro se encuentra Misora la cual sin perder tiempo lanza un poderoso impacto con la espada eléctrica haciendo que Gemini se tambalee unos segundos

—Machine Gun String— luego la joven detiene al mismo Gemini con sus cuerdas y de inmediato activa otra Battle card —¡Heavy Cannon!— y entonces a quemarropa lanza un disparo a toda potencia sobre Gemini negro haciendo que salga disparado y se estrelle contra el escenario

—¡Hermano!— grita el Gemini Blanco el cual apunta con su brazo a Harp Note —¡Gemini Thunder!— el ataque sale disparado pero no a la misma potencia que cuando ambos lo lanzan de manera conjunta

—¡Battle Card Aura!— la joven detiene el ataque del Gemini Blanco con relativa facilidad con su carta —¡ahora solo faltas tú!— entonces la joven rasguea su guitarra y lanza un Shock Note a toda potencia sobre el Gemini Blanco el cual lo esquiva brincando pero Harp Note ya tenia previsto dicho movimiento

—¡Battle Card Mad vulcan!— entonces la joven lanza disparos a toda potencia sobre el Gemini Blanco el cual al estar en el aire no logra evadir los tiros

—Gah… maldita…—

—¡Battle card Jet Attack!— la joven activa la carta y se lanza a toda velocidad sobre el Gemini Blanco impactándolo de lleno y de paso colocándose sobre el

—¡Todo termina aquí, Shock Note!— la joven comienza a lanzar desde el aire a toda velocidad y máxima potencia su ataque insignia haciendo que el Gemini Blanco se estrelle contra el suelo pero aun así la joven no termina de lanzar su ataque, al final lanza una nota con más fuerza causando una mini explosión y entonces la joven grita —¡Battle Card Buki!— entonces el enorme mazo se manifiesta de nuevo en las manos de Misora y entonces tomando impulso con el techo se lanza a toda velocidad sobre el Gemini Blanco y le da un poderoso impacto a toda potencia la carta causando que varias sillas salgan disparadas en todas direcciones y se levante una gran cantidad de escombro del suelo, cuando todo termina, solo que da el sonido de las llamas expandiéndose por el lugar.

—Gah…ha— la joven toca el suelo visiblemente agotada del enorme esfuerzo que acaba de hacer para derrotar a ambos Gemini

—¿Te encuentras bien Misora?... gah— Harp también manifiesta cansío y dolor a través de su forma de guitarra

—Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes… solo algo cansada— entonces la chica mira en dirección de donde salieron Netto y los demás –me pregunto cómo les estará yendo…— entonces de pronto se escucha como si algunas piedras estuvieran moviéndose —¿Qué fue eso?— entonces la joven voltea en dirección de donde ambos Gemini se encuentra tirados y de pronto escucha un sonrisa

—¡Jajaja! ¿realmente creíste que eso nos derrotaría?— entonces ambos Gemini se ponen de pie emitiendo una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica

—¡Cómo es posible!— la joven lo dice con asombro y entonces ambos Gemini contestan a la vez

—¡Nuestro amo nos ha dado un nuevo poder!... PREPARATE HIBIKI MISORA— entonces ambos Gemini dicen a la vez —¡TU ERES YO Y YO SOY TU Y FORMAMOS… UN MISMO SER!— entonces una intensa luz rodea a ambos Gemini los cuales colisionan de frente causando un enorme destello dorado

—¿Qué está pasando?— Harp Note se coloca las manos en frente de su rostro

—Misora… ¡ten cuidado!— Harp siente una enorme energía y entonces de pronto un poderoso puñetazo le da a Misora en la cara haciendo que se estrelle contra el suelo y se arrastre por el suelo causando que sillas y parte del suelo se despedace

—Gah…uh— la joven se pone de pie no sin antes notar que el casco se le rompió del impacto que le dieron —¿Qué está pasando?— entonces escucha una poderosa e intimidante voz doble

—¡POR FIN GEMINI SPARK ES UN SOLO SER… JAJAJAJA!— entonces frente a Misora ambos Gemini se han unido en uno solo, la mitad del nuevo ser es blanco y la otra mitad es negro, con un enorme cuerno en su casco —¡prepárate para Morir…MISORA… con tu muerte HAREMOS SUFRIR A SUBARU COMO NUNCA!— entonces el ser se lanza sobre Misora la cual se pone en posición de combate mientras piensa

—Subaru yo… — pero antes de terminar su frase también se lanza sobre Gemini Spark.

Mientras tanto con Rockman. Exe y Netto

—¡Battle Chip Sword Slot in!— en Rockman. Exe se manifiesta la espada y se lanza a toda potencia sobre Burnerman pero entonces el operador del netnavi enemigo sonríe y dice

—Hohoho… es tan patético… Battle Chip Machine gun slot in— el ser introduce el chip en un aparato extraño y en Burnerman hay un notorio cambio por este chip

—¡Imposible!— dice Netto el cual ve como a Rockman le dan varios de los tiros que el netnavi le lanza al héroe de Azul —¡Rockman!—

—Gah…— Rockman comienza a poner de pie mientras desactiva su espada —¡maldición! Su operador es mas bueno de lo que pensé…— entonces Rockman lanza un disparo con Rockbuster

—Battle Chip Barrier Slot in— el villano introduce un chip de defensa en Burnerman y logra detener el ataque de Rockman fácilmente –Battle Card Fire Sword Slot in— entonces en la mano de Burnerman se crea una espada de fuego y se lanza sobre Rockman. Exe usando sus propulsores mientras grita

—¡Fire Rocket Slash!— Rockman. Exe recibe tres impactos de Burnerman haciendo que salga disparado y se estrelle contra un enorme cubo virtual causándole un enorme cráter

—¡Rockman! Maldición… ¡qué puedo hacer!— Netto se queda en shock mientras ve que Rockman se masacrado por Burnerman

—Hohoho, realmente no son la gran cosa ese Hikari Netto y Rockman. Exe… el único que puede representar una amenaza a mis planes es Subaru… "Shooting Star Rockman" estos vejestorios no son nada para mí— entonces disfruta viendo como Burnerman se mueve a velocidades asombrosas golpeando a Rockman. Exe desde todas direcciones mientras intenta darle con algún tiro de su buster

—¡Maldición que puedo hacer!— Netto se siente presionado su hermano está siendo masacrado mientras que toda la gente comienza a desesperarse –tengo que hacer algo… tengo que…— entonces por la espada de él siente las manos de alguien, el chico voltea y mira a Meiru que lo está tocando y en silencio la joven lo mira a los ojos, Netto al ver eso entonces suspira un poco y se tranquiliza un poco y entonces volteándose mira la pantalla del PET y entonces dice —¡Rockman!— —¡Battle Chip Bubble Wap Slot in!— entonces una burbuja cubre a Rockman y logra detener los ataques de Burnerman ya que la espada de fuego se desactiva al tocar la burbuja

—¡Netto Kun! ¡Gracias!— entonces Burnerman se coloca en lo más alto volando y le grita a Rockman. Exe

—¡Es hora del final…tu Final Rockman, PROGAMAN ADVANCE!—

—¡¿Que ha dicho?— dicen tanto Netto como Rockman a la vez

—¡Triple Cannon Slot In! — entonces en los brazos de Burnerman aparece el enorme cañón formado

—¡Zeta Cannon! — y entonces apunto a Rockman. Exe el cual aun sigue asombrado

—¡Maldición, Program Advance! — grita Netto también mientras saca los mismos chips que uso Burnerman —¡Triple Cannon Slot in! — entonces en los brazos de Rockman se forma la misma arma

—¡Zeta Cannon! — entonces le apunta a Burnerman

—¡Rockman! ¡Ahora! — grita Netto y entonces el joven netnavi lanza el disparo del poderoso Program Advance

—Eres predecible Hikari Netto— dice el villano a la vez que sonríe y activa otro chip y dice —¡Ahora Burnerman termínalo ¡Battle Chip Area Steal Slot In! —

Entonces Burnerman en un rápido movimiento se cambia de posición y el poderoso disparo de Rockman sale disparado hacia la nada mientras que Netto solo dice

—¡Es imposible!- mientras que Rockman cae de rodillas al suelo producto del poderoso disparo que acaba de hacer haciendo que Netto se preocupe —¡Rockman! ¡Vamos Rockman tienes que moverte ese tipo va a atacarte!- pero el netnavi le contesta

—No puedo moverme Netto…— entonces en ese mismo instante Burnerman aparece en el aire

—JAJAJAJA POR FIN ESTAS COMO SIEMPRE QUIZE DE RODILLAS… AHORA PREPARATE PARA TU FIN— el netnavi esta tan excitado con su aparente victoria que grita con todas sus fuerza y entonces apunta de nuevo a Rockman. Exe mientras que Netto intenta buscar un chip de defensa lo suficientemente poderoso pero no encuentra uno que logre resistir el Program Advance de Burnerman.

—Maldición, esto no puede terminar así…— Netto mira a la pantalla del Pet mientras que Meiru entonces dice con una voz fuerte

—¡Netto tu eres el mejor netbattle del mundo no puedes rendirte debes idear una forma de salvar a Rockman! — entonces en ese momento Netto voltea a verla y entonces mira que Meiru tiene los ojos llenos de miedo y entonces el reacciona también al ver en el Pet de Meiru a Roll muy preocupada y entonces el chico recuerda algo

—¡Ya sé cómo evitarlo! — Entonces el chico saca un chip especial —¡Rockman prepárate! —

—¿Prepararme? — el netnavi sigue de rodillas mirando a Burnerman

—¡Soul Unison! — Entonces Netto introduce un chip con una insignia rosa —¡Roll Soul Unison! —

Justo en ese momento el disparo de Burnerman sale a toda potencia y entonces le da de lleno a Rockman

—Fue sencillo— sonríe el villano mientras en su silla acomoda un par de cartas —esto se acabo…—

Pero entonces cuando Burnerman ríe como loco se escucha una voz que grita

—¡Roll Arrow! — y la flecha le da justo en el pecho a Burnerman el cual sale disparo contra el aire y tras unos giros se recompone quedándose sorprendido

—¿Qué paso? — dice el villano el cual mira con asombro eso y tras que el polvo de donde cayo el ataque termina de disiparse logra mirar a un joven con un traje de color rosa parado y con unas enorme antenas amarillas

—Rock & Roll Soul Unison— grita el netnavi el cual materializa de nuevo una flecha en su brazo y le dispara a una velocidad asombrosa a Burnerman dándole de nuevo en el pecho

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué hacemos? — pregunta Burnerman

—Lo mejor será que te repliegues— contesta el villano y añade — los poderes de ese Rockman están fuera de la escala—

—Entendido…— entonces Burnerman se gira y comienza a huir por el aire

—¡Maldición está escapando y seguro el tiene la llave de la puerta— dice Rockman con frustración

—¡Tenemos que…— pero entonces Netto escucha una voz de mujer por medio del PET

—¡Déjanoslo a nosotros Netto-kun! — entonces el joven mira por el PET y ve como un netnavi pequeño con una enorme manguera apunta a Burnerman

—¡Estoy listo Shuko-san Pyu! — entonces Aquaman comienza a reunir energía en su manguera

—¡Ahora Aquaman! — entonces el pequeño netnavi lanza un poderoso Chorro de agua a toda potencia a un Burnerman el cual por huir no se ha dado cuenta y entonces…

—Je mientras yo tenga la llave…— y termina su frase cuando un poderoso chorro de agua hace que salga disparado hacia el suelo cerca de Rockman. Exe —gah… ¿Quién hizo esto? — y entonces cae al suelo causando un cráter producto de la fuerza del chorro de agua

—¡Aquaman bien hecho! — grita Rockman. Exe

—Vamos Rockman, derrotémoslo Pyu— entonces Shuko saca tres chips y le dice a Netto

—Hagamos el mismo program Advance— entonces se los muestra a Netto

—¡Buena idea! — entonces también Netto saca esos chips y mientras Meiru agradece mentalmente la ayuda de Shuko escucha a ambos gritar

—Doublé Program Advance—

—¿Qué han dicho? — dice con consternación el villano

—Triple Wide Shot Slot in— ambos introducen los chips de manera simultánea los chips y entonces ambos gritan de nuevo —¡Gigant Wide Shot! —

En los brazos de ambos netnavi se forma un poderoso cañón de agua

—¡Ahora Aquaman terminemos con esto! — entonces ambos netnavi le apuntan a Burnerman

—¡Si tenemos que ayudar a todos Pyu! — entonces ambos acumulan energía en sus cañones de agua

—Gah…maldición señor… por favor ayúdeme— grita Burnerman el cual comienza a levantarse —necesito que me envié algún chip… — pero entonces escucha esta respuesta

—Tu propósito a sido cumplido… ya no me sirves—

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha dicho? — entonces el villano le contesta a Burnerman

—Yo nada mas te utilice para medir el potencia de Hikari Netto y Rockman. Exe… los Netbattle legendarios, y veo que lo que se escribió de ellos en los libros, realmente tiene fundamento, no son alguien a subestimarse... gracias a ti aprendí eso ahora… desaparece— entonces se corta la comunicación y Burnerman grita

—¡TU MALDITO KIN…—entonces cuando va a terminar ambos ataques de los netnavi le dan a Burnerman de lleno causando una increíble explosión y una gran cantidad de agua que salpica toda el área y finalmente cuando las aguas se calman Burnerman se deshace en datos y solo queda una pequeña llave en el suelo a la vez que Rockman desactiva su Soul Unison y se acerca y la toma

—¡Netto-kun lo logramos! — grita el netnavi con orgullo

—¡Si ganamos! — entonces Netto cierra su puño derecho y lo lanza y luego enseña el pulgar y toda la gente al verlo comienza a gritar de la alegría y entonces Netto añade

—Gracias Shuko… ¿Dónde está Subaru? — entonces la joven contesta

—Dijo que iría por ayuda… pero se ha tardado mucho—

—Seguro piensa transformarse…— piensa Netto y luego le dice a Shuko— seguro no tardara en venir—

Entonces luego el chico mira a Dekao y Meiru —ahora les toca a ustedes—

Ambos asienten y se colocan al lado de Netto

—Plug In Roll. Exe transmission—

—Plug In Gutsman. Exe transmission—

Entonces ambos Netnavi entran al sistema y mientras que Roll abraza a Rockman le dice

—Te vez muy bien de Rosa… tehehe— el joven se sonroja un poco y le dice

—Bueno esto… gracias…— entonces luego espabila y le entrega la llave a Roll y añade —confió en ustedes… Roll y Gutsman—

—Guts Guts, déjanoslo a nosotros…— entonces ambos netnavi comienzan a correr al área mas profunda de la red mientras que Aquaman y Rockman conversan

—Muchas gracias amigo… realmente eres muy fuerte— entonces Rockman extiende su mano a Aquaman

—De nada Rockman, Pyu…— y también toma la mano del netnavi azul

Mientras que afuera

—Misora… espero que estés bien— murmura Meiru y Netto escucha eso y entonces toma la mano de Meiru haciendo que se sonroje un poco, al igual que el

—Tranquila… Shuko me ha dicho que Subaru "fue por ayuda" — entonces la joven al oir eso sonrie levemente

—Solo espero que llegue a tiempo— entonces cuando Netto va a decir algo entonces Dekao dice

—Confía en el… por alguna razón, ese chico es tan confiable como Netto en estas situaciones… ademas el es… como una estrella fugaz—

—Si… el llegara en un destello azul… Shooting Star Rockman— dice Netto de manera seria

Meiru al oír eso asiente y entonces mira a la pantalla de su PET mientras piensa

—¡Resiste Misora! ¡El llegara pronto! —

Mientras tanto

—¡Gah! — Misora se recibe un poderoso puñetazo en el estomago mientras se estrella con una pared, y Gemini Spark camina hacia ella con mucha calma a la vez que dice

—Gemini Thunder— y lanza una poderosa descarga a Misora

—Battle Card Barrier— la joven activa la carta justo a tiempo y logra detener el ataque de Gemini

—Nada mal pero… TOMA ESTO— entonces aumenta su energía y el ataque se hace más grande y Misora entonces no logra resistir el poderoso impacto y la barrera finalmente se rompe y mientras grita de dolor la pared tras de ella se rompe y entonces sale disparada y cae a un lado de varias flores, las cuales por la energía eléctrica comienza a arder en llamas y rápidamente se expande el fuego

—Gah, Misora… ¿estás bien? — pregunta una muy quemada Harp la cual a duras penas logra mantener la transformación con su amiga

—Harp… no podemos ganarle, es muy fuerte…— entonces en ese momento Gemini se coloca frente a Misora y le da una patada en el casco haciendo que la joven salga disparada y se estrelle contra un poste de luz doblándolo un poco

—JAJAJA PATETICA, ES COMO LO PENSE, REALMENTE EL PENSAR EN EL TE HACE DEBIL…— Gemini se ríe y Misora solo se coloca de pie y lanza un Shock Note, el cual Gemini detiene con su mano derecha y despedaza con su energía el ataque de Misora

—Jo… estás en tu limite… pero ya no mas— entonces Gemini le apunta con su brazo izquierdo

—¡Rocket Knuckle! — y el poderoso golpe la da a Misora haciendo que la joven escupa un poco de sangre y luego pierda la transformación dándose un poderoso golpe en la espalda mientras que Harp cae al suelo completamente inconsciente

—Harp… ¡Harp! — la joven entonces usando su V—Hunter logra meterla justo a tiempo, porque Gemini pensaba eliminarla con un Rocket Knuckle, el cual causa un cráter en el suelo

—Vaya aun puedes moverte… eres una chica muy molesta— entonces comienza a caminar hacia Misora la cual intenta ponerse de pie pero no puede ya que el impacto que le dio Gemini la dejo muy lastimada

—Por eso mismo que Subaru te dejo… eres una molestia— Gemini le recalca a Misora lo de Subaru haciendo que la joven agache la mirada

—Jo… realmente no diste ningún problema, ahora pequeña, prepárate a desaparecer—

Entonces Gemini comienza a cargar energía mientras que Misora se mantiene seria y finalmente el ser de ondas añade —NO QUEDARA NINGUN ATOMO DE TI DESPUES DE ESTO—

Entonces Misora comienza a pensar

—Realmente, fui muy tonta… je, ahora que lo pienso, realmente no le di ninguna oportunidad a Subaru-kun de explicarse, fui muy dura con el… Subaru-kun, debí haberte dicho mis sentimientos hace mucho… quisiera haber hecho muchas cosas contigo siendo novios, pero… no se qué hacer… solo quisiera decirte algo— entonces la joven dice con una voz algo baja

—Lo… siento… Subaru-kun— y justo en ese momento Misora cierra los ojos y Gemini grita

—¡Muere, Gemini… Thun…—

—CHARGING ROCKBUSTER— un poderoso disparo le da por el costado a Gemini Spark haciendo que se tambalee y su ataque salga desviado y en lugar de darle a Misora le da una parte del edificio principal de la escuela causando un enorme cráter.

—Esa voz… TU— dice Gemini Spark con una enorme rabia y entonces Misora abre los ojos y mirando un poco hacia arriba mira a un joven de azul el cual dice

—Misora… vine a salvarte…— entonces Subaru ayuda a Misora a ponerse de pie

—Subaru… tu… yo.. — entonces el chico la interrumpe mientras le dice

—Misora, déjame esto a mi… ¿puedes caminar? — Subaru entonces apunta a Gemini con su arma mientras le da la espalda a Misora

—Si… pero Subaru yo quiero decirte…— entonces el chico de nuevo la interrumpe

—No te preocupes Misora… estaré bien, por favor aléjate lo mas que puedas… no quiero que nada malo te pase— entonces Misora se sonroja enormemente y al ver la espalda de Subaru por alguna siente algo de miedo.

—Subaru… por favor cuídate, quiero volver a verte…— entonces la joven comienza a alejarse de Subaru con mucho miedo y remordimientos en sus pensamientos pero entonces escucha a Subaru gritar

—¡Confía en mi Misora ganare esto y pronto junto con Netto y los demás estaremos celebrando! — y entonces Subaru con su mano derecha le muestra el pulgar a Misora y eso hace que la joven se sonroje mas y sus pensamientos negativos desaparezcan… y comienza a alejarse del lugar

—Tu… tenias que llegar, justo cuando más me estaba divirtiendo— dice Gemini Spark

—Bueno, yo siempre estoy dispuesto a arruinar la diversión de gente como tu… y además…—

Entonces Subaru desaparece rápidamente y se coloca velozmente frente a Gemini y le da un poderoso puñetazo en la cara haciendo que Gemini se tambalee hacia su espalda y finalmente Subaru le da un poderoso disparo en el pecho haciendo que se estrelle contra otro poste y cerca de donde el fuego se está expandiendo

—NO TE PERDONARE QUE DAÑARAS A MISORA—CHAN JAMAS, TU DESAPARECES AQUÍ Y AHORA— entonces Subaru apunta con el Buster a Gemini Spark y War-Rock dice

—¿Estás listo Subaru? Esto no será tan sencillo como la última vez que peleamos con él, siento que se ha hecho más fuerte—

—Estoy más que listo War-Rock— entonces Subaru piensa —Misora… solo espérame pronto iré a verte…— y finalmente grita —¡BATTLE WAVE RIDE ON! — y se lanza contra Gemini Spark

Mientras tanto Misora piensa

—el realmente es como dijo Luna… llega en una brillante luz azul… como una estrella fugaz, Subaru… espero verte pronto o si no… jamás te lo perdonare— y entonces escucha una explosión y añade a sus pensamientos —no quiero perderte… Mi Subaru-kun—

Ahora que Shooting Star Rockman ha llegado es cuando todo está por cambiar

—Por fin has llegado… Subaru Hoshikawa, War-Rock… es hora de poner en marcha mi plan— y entonces el villano aprieta un botón

— ¿Qué es lo que planea el enemigos de nuestros héroes? ¿Qué pasara con Netto y los demás?, y Subaru… ¿podrá ganarle al nuevo Gemini Spark? Véanlo pronto en el siguiente capítulo—

_**Final del capítulo 15**_

_**Bueno espero les gustara y pues espero poder poner con mas regularidad los siguientes, pronto terminara esta saga y les prometo un par de sorpresitas al final de esta mis saga**_

_**Saludos!**_


	16. El Festival De Las Flores Parte 05

_**Tras Mucho Tiempo aquí tienen la continuación de Mi Fic espero les guste**_

_**Gracias a la Gente que me Dejo tantos REVIEWS espero poder terminar esta historia esto va para ustedes y por ustedes.**_

_**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribiera Algo perdonen la ortografía pero la falta de practica causa ese tipo de problemas.**_

_**Si desean pueden agregarme al twitter aquí se los dejo.**_

_**Naruichi_NH**_

_**Por si gustan hablar conmigo.**_

_**Bueno al grano continuemos con la historia donde la deje hace ya casi un año. Espero les guste el capitulo.**_

_**Capitulo 16 "El Festival de las Flores parte 05" Conclusión.**_

-Subaru ten cuidado este tipo es muy diferente del que enfrentamos hace tiempo- War-Rock mira con preocupación a Gemini Spark

-Lo sé War-Rock, pero ahora no podemos dar marcha atrás, mira- entonces el chico voltea en todas direcciones, y ve como se incendia el lugar donde estaban Netto y los demás, los edificios dañados, las flores quemadas y el joven añade – han dañado este lugar con su estúpido deseo de venganza, y además lastimaron a Misora… no permitiré que se vayan.-

-Lo se Subaru… ¿eh? ¿Qué demonios sucede?- War-Rock mira como una especie de Onda comienza a cubrir a Gemini Spark. -¿ves eso Subaru?-

-si… ¿Qué demonios sucede?-

-Gah…. ha… ha!-

-jojojo, veamos si mi experimento funciona…- atina a decir el villano mientras se ríe desquiciadamente.

En ese instante frente a Gemini Spark aparece un tipo con una túnica café algo desgastada, y unos ojos rojos llenos de furia.

-¿Quién demonios es él?- pregunta War-Rock mientras lo analiza y concluye –ese tipo… emite ondas similares a las de Rockman. exe-

-¿Qué dices?- pregunta Subaru

-es como si…fueran gemelos, además irradia mucha maldad, esto no es bueno Subaru-

-¿para qué me has traído aquí?- pregunta el ser cubierto con la túnica

-jojojo, quiero que le des un poco de tu energía a Gemini Spark, con eso podrá vencer a Rockman-

El ser voltea y ve a Subaru parado frente a él y entonces murmura –Rock…man- y añade –de acuerdo le daré parte de mi energía, pero espero no estés jugando conmigo, ya un humano se atrevió a jugar y pago las consecuencias-

-jojojo Forte… yo no soy humano y lo has comprobado, no me compares con esa raza inferior, hazlo Forte, dale poder a Gemini Spark, para que elimine al Rockman del Futuro, y pronto, podremos deshacernos de Rockman. EXE-

Forte no dice nada, solo extiende su Buster derecho a Gemini Spark y le da un disparo directo a la cabeza.

-Mátalo… o yo te matare a ti- y desaparece

-¡FORTE!- grita Gemini Spark, su grito es tan fuerte que se escucha en toda la escuela, y Netto es uno de lo que lo escucha y rápidamente le dice a su hermano

-¿Escuchaste eso por el micrófono?-

-si lo escuche… Forte… Netto-kun tenemos que apresurarnos Gutsman y Roll están por abrir la puerta, tengo un mal presentimiento-

-si… yo también lo tengo, pero no digas nada, no quiero preocupar más a Meiru a Dekao y a Shuko-san…-

En ese momento se abre la puerta y rápidamente Netto sale corriendo mientras que Meiru lo ve alejarse

-¡Netto! ¿A dónde vas?- le grita Dekao

-Netto… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Sera por ese horrendo grito?...- la chica sale también corriendo mientras piensa –Misora… espero estés bien-

Shuko se reúne con Dekao y con Meiru mientras pregunta

-¿Por qué Netto se iría así?-

-no lo sé Shuko- contesta Meiru y añade –esto no me gusta nada, rápido saquemos a Roll, Gutsman y Aquaman de la red, tenemos que ir tras Netto-

Todos asienten y tras desconectar a sus navis corren tras Netto el cual les ha tomado mucha ventaja.

-¡GAH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gemini Spark comienza a transformarse frente a los ojos de Subaru y War-Rock, Misora mira a cierta distancia lo que esta sucediendo y se preocupa más por su amigo

-Subaru… ten cuidado se siente, muy pesado el aire…- y la chica por sus heridas y demás cae al suelo inconsciente no sin antes decir –tu… puedes… Subaru-.

-¡vaya poder!- dice Subaru mientras una poderosa onda expansiva lo hace retroceder un par de pasos –apenas si puedo mantenerme de pie-

Entonces termina la onda y de pronto Gemini comienza a brillar, y sus brazos cambian de forma, adquiriendo un par de Busters, uno en cada brazo mientras grita

-¡ESTE PODER ES MARAVILLOSO!- entonces por alguna razón la gravedad aumenta haciendo que Subaru sienta como lo empujan hacia abajo

-Gah… que aura tan poderosa… es increíble, se siente como la de ese sujeto-

-Oye Subaru, no te dejes dominar por esta energía, tienes que superarla sino no podremos movernos cuando nos ataquen…- War-Rock le da ese aviso a Subaru mientras piensa –esto se ha puesto más feo…-

Al final Gemini termina de Brillar y aparece con los 2 brazos ahora en forma de Buster

-vaya… ese Forte realmente es poderoso, solo Clockman lo supera…- luego mira a Subaru el cual esta sudando levemente –Jo… ¿así que mi poder te hace sentir mal? PUES PRONTO TE SENTIRAS PEOR…CUANDO TE HAGA PEDAZOS-

Inmediatamente apunta con ambos busters a Subaru y el joven dice.

-War-Rock prepárate, esto se pondrá feo…- luego piensa –Misora…espero ya estés lejos de aquí-

-¡Gemini Buster!-

Un poderoso rayo sale de ambos busters directo a Rockman a una velocidad impresionante.

-¿Qué?- Subaru logra brincar y evadir el poderoso disparo el cual atraviesa un edificio de concreto con suma facilidad.

-Su poder de ataque es exagerado…- pero no puede terminar su frase porque frente a él aparece Gemini Spark

-¡ES INUTIL INUTIL INUTIL!- y le propina una poderosa patada al héroe azul haciendo que se estrelle contra el suelo causando un gran cráter-

-Gah… es increíble… es rápido y fuerte…-

Subaru se pone de pie rápidamente y de inmediato se lanza hacia su espalda esquivando la patada que seguía de Gemini y rápido activa una Battle card.

-Battle card Cannon- y dispara con su brazo transformado a Gemini Spark, el cual se queda de pie mientras dice.

-obtener Habilidad- entonces extiende su brazo derecho y el disparo de Subaru es Absorbido

-¿pero qué?- dicen War-Rock y Subaru mientras Gemini añade.

-Repeler…- y lanza el ataque de Subaru de vuelta a él con más fuerza y el joven de azul usa la carta Barrier para detener el ataque, el cual deshace la barrera y además logra golpearlo un poco.

-¡gah!- Subaru se arrodilla mientras Gemini Spark le grita.

-¡Así es como debes de estar Arrodillado ante mi- y de inmediato le lanza otro poderoso disparo con su doble Buster y Subaru lo esquiva moviéndose a un lado.

-esto esta mal… muy ¡mal!- dice War-Rock.

-ah…ah…ah tengo que resistir… tengo que ganar- menciona Subaru mientras se pone de pie y Gemini le lanza otro poderoso Disparo.

-BATTLE CARD FOX FU- Subaru usa la carta justo a tiempo y esquiva el ataque de Gemini.

-Tch… otra vez esa carta molesta…- entonces Subaru aparece por detrás de Gemini y lanza un golpe con una espada de madera logrando dejarle una cicatriz en la espalda al ser EM el cual solo se gira y le da un poderoso golpe con el codo en la cara a Subaru partiendo un poco el casco y haciendo que el Héroe de azul salga disparado contra un edificio.

-PAGARAS POR ESA HERIDA HOSHIKAWA SUBARU- entonces Gemini Spark se lanza al lugar donde Subaru fue a estrellarse, y el joven se levante de entre los escombros con sangre corriendo entre su par de ojos y el hilillo de sangre pasa al lado de su nariz.

-ah…ah… War-Rock ¿Qué hacemos? De 3 golpes casi nos acaba…-

-No lo sé Subaru, pero tenemos que resistir, tenemos que aguantar… ALLI VIENE-

En ese momento Subaru piensa –no tengo otra opción… perdóname Misora, tendré que…- entonces activa una espada y con ella detiene la poderosa patada de Gemini Spark, pero el impacto es tan fuerte que la espada comienza a partirse y Subaru añade a su pensamiento –Tendré que dejar todo aquí… todo…- y entonces Gemini apunta su doble Buster a Quemarropa a Subaru el cual está ocupado deteniendo la patada de Gemini.

-MUERE ROCKMAN- entonces el poderoso disparo de Gemini sale y golpea a Subaru y se produce una poderosa explosión.

Mientras tanto.

Netto observa la explosión y le dice a su hermano.

-tenemos que apurarnos, esta sensación, es como cuando enfrentamos a Forte en la isla de Willy

-si, reconozco la sensación, además también siento a Subaru, parece que está peleando con Forte-

-¿realmente es tan fuerte el sujeto que está controlando a todos los netnavis que hemos enfrentado?-

-Incluso Forte… esto es muy serio vamos Netto apúrate-

Entonces cuando Netto Brinca un par de postes derribados ve a alguien tirada en el suelo.

-no puede ser… ¡Es Misora!-

Netto corre hacia ella y le toca el hombro.

-esta inconsciente, y mira todas esas heridas… ¿fue Gemini Spark quien le hizo esto?-

Entonces tras Netto llegan Meiru, Shuko y Dekao

-¡Netto! ¿Qué le pasa a Misora?- dice Meiru aterrada.

-¡Meiru ayúdala rápido! Esta herida, y Subaru parece que está peleando con Forte-

-¿Forte?- dice Dekao –¿el Netnavi autónomo que ayudo a Willy a liberar a Alpha?-

-Si… el mismo, pensamos había desaparecido aquella vez que lo vencimos, pero parece que no fue así, tengo que apresurarme, tengo que ayudar a Subaru si está peleando con Forte Necesitara toda la ayuda posible-

Netto se pone de pie mientras le dice a Shuko.

-por favor ayuda a Meiru con Misora, ella es muy especial para un amigo mío, te lo pido, ayúdala Shuko…- el joven se inclina un poco y entonces Shuko dice.

- te refieres a Subaru… sí, yo también se que ella es especial para el… no te preocupes, yo ayudare a Meiru, mientras ve rápido a ayudar a Subaru… no se que está sucediendo pero tienes que traerlo de vuelta.

-si no te preocupes lo hare… Meiru-chan… ¿Por qué me miras así?-

Meiru ve a Netto con preocupación y el chico solo sonríe y le dice.

-Tranquila estaré bien Rockman me ayudara, y no dejaremos que a Subaru le pase nada… es un gran amigo, lo traeré de vuelta es una promesa-

-Netto…gracias ve rápido y ayúdalo…-

-¡Claro! Vamos ¡Rockman!-

-¡sí! ¡Vamos!- y entonces Netto se acerca al Area donde pelean Gemini y Subaru mientras Dekao piensa

-ese par… tienen mucha suerte de tener a mujeres que se preocupen así por ellos.- entonces Dekao dice

-Rápido alejemos a Misora de aquí, esto se va a poner feo-

Ambas chicas asienten y comienzan a mover a Misora.

Mientras tanto.

-ese ataque debió matarlo ni el polvo quedo de el- dice Gemini Spark y añade –Ahora Matare a y a Netto, y luego a Misora y los demás… nadie vivirá nadie podrá sobrevivir-

Gemini Spark se comienza a Alejar y de pronto siente una presencia la cual sale al frente de el

-BATTLE CARD DRILL ARM- entonces Subaru visiblemente dañado por el último ataque de Gemini sale del suelo y le da una poderosa patada en la cara a Gemini Spark haciendo que se mueva tres paso a la derecha tambaleándose

-JAJAJAJA TUS PATADAS NO FUNCIONAN CONMIGO- grita Gemini Spark pero entonces Subaru le dice

-ESO NO ES TODO GIGA BATTLE MULTIPLE KICK y BATTLE CARD SOUL WARRIOR-

Entonces Subaru se coloca de nuevo frente a Gemini y comienza a darle unas poderosas patadas en todas las partes del cuerpo Gemini se mantiene en calma

-te dije que eso no… ¿Qué? - entonces ve como un Aura verde cubre a Subaru y las patadas de él comienzan a subir en intensidad y fuerza.

-¡AAAAH!- Subaru usa toda la fuerza que tiene para golpear a Gemini mientras War-rock le dice

-¡Subaru! ¿Por qué usaste la carta Alma de Guerrero (Soul Warrior)? Sabes muy bien que esa carta consume parte de tu energía EM y de tu energía vital mientras este actividad ¿acaso quieres matarte?-

-War-Rock, se bien los efectos de la carta, pero ahora no puedo detenerme, Gemini Spark es demasiado peligroso como está ahora, tenemos que dar todo lo que tenemos, incluso daré mi energía y mi vida por vencerlo, para que no dañe a nadie, PARA QUE NO DAÑE A MISORA-

Entonces War-Rock se queda serio y dice

-Vaya has madurado mucho… bien esa carta incrementa tu fuerza al doble, vamos Subaru ¡DALE CON TODO!-

Las patadas comienzan a hacer más daño a Gemini Spark

-es… imposible… se supone que con el poder de Forte… te mataríamos… es… IMPOSIBLE- las patadas comienzan a partir la armadura de Gemini Spark mientras que War-Rock le dice a Subaru

-ES AHORA O NUNCA SUBARU TENEMOS QUE DARLE CON TODO LO QUE TENEMOS-

Subaru entonces detiene las patadas mientras dice

-Battle Card Atomic Blazer y Battle Card Soul Warrior-

Entonces Subaru lanza un poderoso disparo de fuego a quemarropa de Gemini Spark creando otra ponderosa explosión, Gemini Spark sale disparado con graves quemaduras y se estrella contra una pared de la escuela

-Maldito Subaru… maldición, lo teníamos LO TENIAMOS Y…-

-Battle Card Thunderbolt Blade y Soul Warrior- entonces Subaru brinca y desde el Aire atraviesa a Gemini con la poderosa espada directo en el pecho causando que salga un montón de electricidad mientras Gemini le dice

-¡no voy a perder!… ¡no aquí!, ¡tengo matarte!… ¡tengo que vengarme! ¡Tengo que destruirte!

Gemini intenta sacar la espada con una increíble fuerza, pero Subaru le contesta

-¡No lo harás!, ¡Destruiste este lugar, destruiste las hermosas flores que la gente de esta época vino a ver, pusiste en peligro a mis amigos! Y ¡LASTIMASTE A LA PERSONA QUE AMO!-

Subaru imprime más fuerza y forzándose al máximo vence a Gemini Spark en esa lucha de fuerza física y una poderosa descarga eléctrica sale del pecho de Gemini Spark el cual dice agonizando

-JE…JAJAJAJAJA… SUBARU HOSHIKAWA, WAR-ROCK, USTEDES NO SABEN LO QUE ENFRENTAN NO SABEN NADA…PRONTO… FORTE…CLOCKMAN… Y EL… LOS MATARAN… JAJAJAJAJA-

Entonces finalmente Gemini queda en silencio y se desvanece en el aire.

-Soul Warrior card…desactivada- dice Subaru el cual está bastante golpeado y sangrando de su herida en la cara, su armadura esta despedazada y cae de rodillas al suelo mientras dice –Ganamos War-Rock…gah-

-oye Subaru no te sobre esfuerces, esa carta gasta una gran cantidad de energía, y la combinaste con 3 cartas de alto nivel… ganamos por un pelo de rana calva…-

-lo sé… ese sujeto- mientras Subaru recuerda a Forte – es muy poderoso, incremento la fuerza de Gemini de manera increíble…-

-Bueno por ahora dejémoslo así Subaru, tienes que ir con Misora…-

-Si… vamos rápido-

Subaru se pone de pie y justo en ese momento escucha una voz

-jojojojo maravilloso Subaru Hoshikawa, fuiste capaz de arriesgar tu propia vida para intentar detener a Gemini Spark, realmente eres un digno adversario-

-Tú… ¡KING!- dice Subaru entonces añade -¡muéstrate!-

-jojojo, me gustaría hacerlo pero no puedo digamos que estoy un poco "indispuesto"-

-maldito ¿Qué demonios planeas?-

-eso es algo que no te incumbe Subaru… como te dije estoy algo indispuesto pero alguien quiere verte…-

En ese momento frente a Subaru aparece el netnavi con la capa café…

-Forte…- dice Subaru

-vaya así que tu eres Rockman Shooting Star, el Rockman del Futuro… tch, eres igual de fuerte que y Hikari Netto, pensar que lograste detener a Gemini Spark al cual le di el 10% de mi fuerza…-

-¿10%? Eso es absurdo- dice War-Rock

En ese instante una gran barrera circular cubre el lugar cosa que Subaru mira con frustración

-ustedes no escaparan de aquí… yo los matare-

Rápidamente Forte se dispone a atacar cuando escucha una voz

-FORTE realmente eres tú-

El netnavi voltea hacia su derecha y ve a Hikari Netto fuera de la barrera

-Hikari Netto… tch, que oportunidad más maravillosa, podre acabar contigo y tu hermano después de que termine con este Rockman-

-¿Qué demonios planeas Forte?- y frente A Netto aparece un holograma de Rockman. exe

-Rockman… jajaja…- Forte se ríe de manera desquiciada mientras alza su capa y le muestra

-Aquí están el disparo final que tu y ese humano me dieron al final de nuestra batalla, y la herida del ataque de mis perseguidores cuando nací… ¿Qué planeo? La destrucción de todo, de la humanidad y de los netnavi, y tu no podrás detenerme… esta vez no podrás-

-¿Forte?... ya recuerdo- entonces todos voltean a ver a Subaru y dice –tu eres ese netnavi autónomo que causo un gran caos hace un año atrás de esta fecha… realmente eres tan fuerte como se decía y tan desquiciado como se dice, y fuiste vencido por Netto y Rockman. exe cuando lograron unirse en el mundo de la red.

-vaya así que sabes la historia- contesta Forte el cual comienza a emanar una poderosa aura – es cierto quizás perdí ante ellos esa vez, pero ahora será diferente, en aquella ocasión el aliarme con un humano fue mi error, esta vez no es así… pronto todos nosotros los eliminaremos-

-¿Nosotros?- dicen los 4 que representan a Rockman al mismo tiempo

-jojojo asi es Subaru, y Hikari Netto, nosotros nos hemos aliado para destruir todo-

-King… maldito- dice Subaru y entonces el mencionado dice

-Forte, eres fuerte, eres muy fuerte, mata a Subaru Hoshikawa y Hikari Netto, son los únicos que pueden detenernos-

-Entendido, me hare cargo de este Rockman primero-

Entonces Forte se teleporta justo al costado de Subaru el cual se asombra ante la velocidad del Netnavi

-Subaru ten cuidado- Grita Netto

-Maldición, ya no tenemos energía dice War-Rock- el cual mueve el brazo de Subaru y contiene el poderoso disparo a quemarropa pero a pesar de eso salen disparados y se estrellan contra el suelo haciendo que Subaru sufra de dolor en donde recibió el disparo

-¡Gah!, Maldición ¡Duele mucho!-

-Netto-kun tenemos que hacer algo, Subaru está cansado ya no puede pelear mas-

-Maldición- dice Netto el cual patea la barrera pero no le hace nada, solo recibe una descarga eléctrica haciendo que caiga al suelo

-Netto-kun- dice

-estoy bien hermano, solo me dio una leve descarga… me preocupa Subaru tenemos que ayudarlo… yo le prometí a Misora y a Meiru… les prometí que lo cuidaría que lo ayudaría, no puedo rendirme…-

-Netto- dice Rockman .exe mientras mira como Subaru se pone de pie

-ah…ah…ah, no puedo rendirme tengo que ver a Misora… tengo que verla… tengo que disculparme con ella-

Subaru recibe una poderosa patada en el casco el cual se parte por completo y sale disparado contra el edificio y se golpea la cabeza

-SUBARU- gritan War-Rock, Netto y Rockman. Exe a la vez.

Tch, eres una molestia prepárate a morir

-Subaru ponte de pie vamos, Misora te espera, tenemos que vencerlo, vamos Subaru-

War-Rock intenta desesperadamente hacer que se levante pero el chico apenas si esta consciente.

-si tuviera más fuerza…podría verla… podría… pelear…-

-Subaru

Entonces fuera del campo de fuerza Netto dice

-si tan solo pudiera estar allí dentro… si tan solo pudiera ayudarlo…

piensa

-si tan solo pudiera darle una mano, si tan solo pudiera ayudarle…-

War-Rock piensa

-tengo que ayudarlo tengo que darle mi fuerza… tengo que…-

Entonces los tres dicen a la vez

-AYUDARLO A GANAR- entonces ocurre… un milagro

Los 4 comienzan a Brillar mientras Forte dice

-es IMPOSIBLE, SE SUPONE SOLO NOSOTROS PODEMOS HACER ESO-

Entonces Subaru se pone de pie y dice

-puedo sentirlo, el poder… de , dentro de mi-

Fuera del campo de fuerza Netto mira a Rockman el cual comienza a desvanecer su Buster-

-¿Qué…está sucediendo?- entonces mira a Subaru y se asombra por lo que ve

-eso es…- y Forte también dice

-El Buster de Rockman. Exe…-

En el brazo derecho el Buster de Rockman. Exe se une a Subaru y entonces el joven dice

-DOBLE ROCKBUSTER- y dispara con una increíble potencia a Forte el cual recibe el impacto de lleno y se crea una poderosa explosión.

Cuando el humo se disipa Forte Exe reaparece a un costado de donde estaba con su Aura activada y dice.

-increíble daño mi Life Aura- entonces el netnavi mira a Subaru el cual camina hacia el apuntándole con ambos busters y escucha a Rockman. Exe por medio de Subaru

-te detendremos ambos-

la voz de Rockman se funde con la de Subaru y War-Rock piensa

-¿esto será producto de que las ondas de ambos sean iguales?... es increíble, el poder que siento es impresiónate-

Forte entonces se dispone a pelear cuando escucha la voz de KING

-es suficiente, Forte, retírate por ahora los dejaremos-

-¿Por qué? Es la oportunidad perfecta para matarlos- contesta Forte con furia, y entonces le dice King

-quizás pero lo que está sucediendo es algo que no tenía contemplado, tienes que irte Forte, no subestimes a Rockman, recuerda si hacemos eso podremos perder nuestra oportunidad de venganza.-

-tch, de acuerdo- entonces Forte le dice a Subaru y a Rockman. Exe

-la próxima vez no ocurrirá un milagro como el de ahora, y los mataremos… se los aseguro- entonces Forte se desvanece.

-Se ha ido…- dice Netto

Entonces ve como recupera su Buster y Subaru vuelve a la normalidad… sin ninguna herida-

-¿Subaru? ¿Estás Bien?- pregunta War-Rock asombrado de ver a su amigo sin ninguna herida

-si... Estoy bien amigo, gracias … ¿lo sentiste verdad?

-Si…- contesta el Netnavi – cuando compartimos nuestro poder te recuperaste gracias a mi… ¿pero como sucedió esto?-

-si… nunca había visto algo así- dice Netto

-Ni yo- contesta War-Rock y añade – de cualquier modo eso no es importante ahora, luego lo averiguaremos- luego mira a Subaru –cierta persona tiene que ir a ver a su noviecita… jejejeje-

Netto se comienza a reír mientras que a Rockman. Exe le sale una gotita de la cabeza y Subaru se sonroja visiblemente

-War-Rock, no digas esas cosas… Misora no es mi novia…- entonces el chico la recuerda lastimada y dice –pero tienes razón tengo que ir a verla está muy herida…-

-si lo sabemos, la encontramos camino aquí, vamos pronto espero que Meiru y los demás la ayudaran-

-si rápido- dice Rockman. Exe

Entonces todos comienzan a correr pero Rockman. Exe le dice a Netto

-Netto-kun… esto que sucedió tiene que saberlo papá, tal vez el pueda ayudarnos a saber que paso…-

-Si… lo sé, pero por ahora…- entonces Netto se detiene y mira en el suelo una flor… una flor Azul

-esto es…- dice Netto mientras la levanta –una Rosa Azul…- entonces grita

-¡Subaru!-

El joven del futuro se detiene y voltea a ver a Netto y ve que trae una Rosa Azul en su mano

-Tienes que darle una flor a Misora, no lo olvides- el joven le extiende la flor a Subaru el cual el joven toma en sus manos y sonríe mientras dice

-Lo sé… gracias Netto, ahora vamos con los demás-

Y ambos chicos comienzan a correr en dirección de Misora y los demás. Mientras que tras un árbol un joven mira a ambos correr y dice

-Hikari Netto… sabía que no estarías quieto- y luego mira a Subaru –y parece que te has hecho amigo del viajero del tiempo. Esto se pone interesante-.

Entonces el joven comienza a caminar tras ellos.

Mientras Tanto en otro lugar

-Subaru…ganaste-

Meiru mira a Misora la cual comienza a Abrir los ojos

-¡Misora! Estas bien-

Misora se sienta en la banca en la que estaba dormida y entonces dice

-El gano… el viene para acá…- entonces sonríe y Dice – Subaru siempre cumple sus promesas-

-Misora… como sabes que el…- dice Meiru pero entonces ambas chicas escuchan a Shuko decir

-¡Netto, Subaru por aquí!-

Misora entonces mira y ve que se acercan ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa en la cara de ambos

-Netto-Kun- Meiru se levanta y va y abraza a Netto el cual le dice

-Oye Meiru-chan, tranquila me estas abrazando muy fuerte-

Todos sonríe al ver esa escena y entonces… Subaru se coloca frente a Misora la cual aun sigue sentada y dice

-Misora chan…-

-Subaru-kun…-

"EL MOMENTO DE HABLAR A LLEGADO"

Final del Capítulo 16

¿Qué sucederá entre Subaru y Misora? ¿Y qué les paso a Subaru y Rockman. Exe Al enfrentarse a Forte? ¿Quién es el chico misterioso? Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo que espero no tarde mucho.

Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por el apoyo.


	17. Intermedio: Daños Colaterales

**Bueno he vuelto con mi FIC inspirado por mi novia a terminar con esta historia espero poder ahora si dar paso a la siguiente saga de este fic, con la cual espero sorprenderlos con combates espectaculares y misterios al por mayor. Disfruten mi historia y ya saben dejen un comentario!**

**Los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a Keiji Inafune y Capcom.**

Capitulo Intermedio.

"Daños Colaterales y Amor en el Aire"

Alguien esta sentando leyendo en su PET una noticia.

-Hace una semana exactamente comenzaron una serie de sucesos extraños en Den city, primero comenzaron los problemas con el ataque a la escuela, el reloj destruido en la misma y ademas de eso muchos rumores especulando de que podría haber sucedido en ese lugar, quizás fue un ataque de un Netnavi pero nadie estaba seguro hasta ese momento, pero...

hace un par de horas durante en el festival de las flores, ocurrieron una serie de eventos inexplicables, excepto quizás el del heroísmo de unos niños los cuales Salvaron a la gente que estaba en el escenario en llamas.

Esos chicos son Meiru Sakurai, Dekao Oyama y El Mejor NetBattle del mundo Hikari Netto, arriesgando su integridad ayudaron a la gente a escapar y por ende se han ganado el respeto de la sociedad y de muchos compañeros de su escuela.

No es la primera vez que Hikari Netto salva gente, el es el joven detrás de las derrotas de WWW,Gospel de el Regal y responsable por detener a las Cyberbeast de destruir el planeta, junto a su Netnavi Rockman. Exe son considerados los héroes mas grande de japón y quizás del mundo.

Pero lo mas extraño aun no se ha resuelto, fuera del lugar del incendio parece haber sucedido alguna clase de pelea o Batalla campal, ya que el edificio de la escuela resulto dañado por aparentes ataques y ademas el sistema eléctrico fue completamente destruido, ademas de un gran daño en el area de juego de la escuela, no se sabe mucho al respecto del como ha sucedido todo esto pero ha tenido daños colaterales en la ciudad.

La gente se encuentra preocupada por lo ocurrido incluso hay personas que creen que fue un atentando terrorista a la escuela. Que fue una advertencia a Hikari Netto de no intervenir en lo que estén tramando ese grupo de terroristas.

Otras personas afirman haber visto a varios netnavis materializarse en el mundo real, y enfrascarse en unas peleas que solo podrían darse en una batalla de Red.

Incluso en el lugar del incendio hay vestigios que de que ocurrió una especie de Pelea, misma que causo grandes destrozos antes de que las llamas consumieran buena parte del lugar y de que los bomberos llegaran a eliminar el incendio.

La gente no sabe que pensar, las clases han sido suspendidas hasta que la integridad estructural de la escuela este arreglada ya que el edifico esta inestable por los ataques ocurridos.

Se ha buscado opinión de las net policia con respeto a la sucedido pero aun no tenemos una respuesta todo ha estado muy hermético.

Mientras tanto Hikari Netto y sus amigos recibirán un premio en el centro de la ciudad, el dia de mañana se espera mucha gente vaya a ver a estos pequeños héroes que arriesgaron su vida para salvar a la gente de la escuela, pero la pregunta sigue en el aire ¿Que sucedió en ese lugar? ¿Que es lo que esta ocultando la Net policía? Bueno eso lo sabremos tarde o temprano.

Hikari Netto y Subaru Hoshikawa terminan de leer el articulo en silencio, al igual que el netnavi Rockman y War-Rock estan en silencio pensando, hasta que Subaru rompe el silencio

-Te darán un premio Netto-

-Si lo se- contesta el joven.

Luego ambos se quedan en silencio hasta que Netto grita

-SIIIIII UN PREMIO GENIAL!- a Subaru y a Rockman les sale una gotita en la cabeza mientras ven como Netto se pone de pie y comienza a reírse y a gritar "Somos héroes" justo cuando el comienza a hacer eso Subaru le tapa la boca causando el chico del pasado se impresione y entonces Subaru le dice al oído.

No debes decir nada Netto, mantén en calma, si la gente se entera que yo también estuve allí empezaran a hacer preguntas y no quiero que descubran que yo vengo del futuro.

El chico entonces se calma y Subaru lo suelta, Netto se acomoda y mira a Subaru diciendo

-¿Porque? Yo no fui el único que riesgo su vida para proteger a todos, tu y Misora lo hicieron también, War-Rock y Harp igual, también se merecen un premio.

-Netto-Kun- dice Rockman desde el PET -creo que Subaru tiene sus motivos y muy fuertes para no decir nada al respecto de lo que sucedió piénsalo, si mas gente se entera que el y Misora vienen del futuro pueden poner en problemas el futuro de donde vienen, podrían alterar la historia y cambiar lo que debe de suceder, por eso no debes de decir nada nadie debe saber que Subaru estuvo allí peleando contra Forte y Gemini Spark, nadie debe saber nada de esto.

War-Rock finalmente habla e increíblemente no es para hacer un chiste – si, ademas... lo que nos paso alla, aun no encuentro una explicación-.

Todos se quedan serios ya que recuerdan como fue que parte del poder de Rockman. Exe ayudo a Subaru y War-Rock a derrotar a Forte.

-Si... lo se- dice Netto pensativo -Nunca había visto algo así... ¿Subaru como pudiste unirte a mi hermano?-

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunta Subaru

-Es que, Rockman y yo antes nos habíamos fusionado, cuando entre a la red por medio de un aparato que envía mis ondas cerebrales y las transforma en datos de red, cuando nos unimos la fuerza que obtuvimos fue tal que logramos detener al DR. Wily y a Forte de destruir la internet.

Subaru y War-Rock se quedan pensativos hasta que el AM dice

-Tu y Subaru tienen las mismas ondas cerebrales Netto-

-¿Que has dicho?- dice Rockman con incredulidad

-Si, ambos tienen las mismas ondas cerebrales, yo puedo verlas ya que soy un ser de ondas, pero es ilógico que existan 2 ondas iguales, no puede ser, pero sin embargo esta ocurriendo y la prueba final fue cuando tu Rockman y Subaru junto conmigo nos unimos parcialmente para detener a ese tipo llamado Forte.

Todos quedan en silencio mientras Netto añade

-¿Entonces Subaru y yo somos parientes?-

Subaru contesta

-No, yo desciendo de otra familia de esta época, y eso hace mas difícil explicar como es que ambos tenemos la mismas ondas cerebrales.

Ambos se quedan serios hasta que Rockman dice

-Bueno al menos por ahora sabemos que eso nos ayudo a detener a Forte, y a quien quiera que sea que este planeo todo esto, pero quisiera saber si podemos usar esta habilidad a voluntad... quizás con eso podríamos detener un próximo ataque.

-Eso seria bueno- Añade War-Rock

-Pero no tengo idea de como logramos hacer eso- dice Subaru pensativo

todos se quedan serios hasta que Netto lo rompe diciendo

-Bueno al menos todo acabo bien no es así ¿Subaru?-

el chico se pone rojo antes la sonrisa de Netto la cual va con cierto tono de burla, haciendo que War-Rock se carcajee y Rockman regañe a Netto.

-No hagas eso, sabes que eso que sucede entre Subaru y Misora es demasiado complicado.

-lo se, lo se, pero al menos ya dieron el primer paso, jejeje-

-YA BASTA NETTO- dice Subaru con desesperación -no es para que se burlen de mi-

-Bueno bueno, ¿Podridas contarnos que paso cuando se quedaron solos tu y Misora?

-Bueno, se que ya lo saben pero... les contare que paso-

ahora regresamos justo al momento en que la batalla termino, Subaru y Misora están frente a frente y los demás están mirando, cuando Meiru dice atinada mente

-Dejemos los solos Netto- -¿Porque?- pregunta Netto con su usual ingenuidad pero no puede hacer nada ya que Meiru se lo lleva a rastras de allí, haciendo que a Dekao y Shuko les salga una gota en la cabeza, para luego irse tras ellos, y finalmente los jóvenes se quedan solos.

-Misora, yo quiero...- pero el chico es interrumpido por Misora la cual dice

-Subaru no necesitas disculparte conmigo, yo debo pedirte perdón a ti- la chica entonces agacha la mirada

-¿Porque?- dice el joven mientras se sienta a su lado, pero escondiendo la flor Azul que lleva en su mano derecha.

-Bueno... durante la pelea que tuve que Gemini dude de ti... de que me querías como una amiga y que querias reemplazarme con Shuko, realmente fui patética... los Celos me cegaron por un momento, si no es por Harp y Meiru no se que me hubiera sucedido, Lo sien...-

entonces Subaru abraza a la chica de cabello rosa haciendo que se sonroje levemente, cosa que no se nota mucho debido a la suciedad que tienen por las peleas que tuvieron hace unos minutos.

-Misora, no te preocupes ¿Sí?, yo también tuve la culpa por todo lo que sucedió, pero lo bueno es que estamos sanos y Salvos, todo salio bien, y sobre todo, me alegro por que estés bien.

Ambos estan algo sonrojados, pero el chico deja de abrazar a Misora al notar un gesto de dolor.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?- el chico se pone de pie para levantar a Misora la cual contesta

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes Subaru-kun...- entonces la chica ve que Subaru esconde algo en la mano derecha y la chica pregunta -¿Que traes allí Subaru?

El chico entonces enseña la flor a Misora mientras le dice -Esto es para ti, espero que me perdones, y jamas volvamos a pelear, yo... te quiero Misora-

la chica se pone de mil colores mientras Subaru le da la flor y en cuanto la toma la joven se seca un par de lagrimas que están por salir de sus ojos y dice

-Muchas gracias Subaru-Kun tehehehe- entonces Subaru cierra los ojos y sonríe y es cuando Misora aprovecha y le da un Beso en la mejilla y Subaru al sentirlo le da un ataque de vergüenza camina un poco hacia atrás, y se tropieza con un trozo de piedra y cae al suelo en su trasero, haciendo que cierto alienígena se ria

-JAJAJAJAJA SUBARU QUE PASA TE DIO UN ATAQUE DE AMOR ESPONTANEO- dice el AM con unas fuertes voces haciendo que Subaru le conteste.

-War-Rock... me las vas a pagar lo juro-

entonces el AM vuelve a reírse, Subaru se sonroja y Misora se sonríe mientras ve como Harp se mete al V-Hunter de el chico y comienza a regañar a War-Rock, entonces la chica le ofrece la mano a Subaru y es cuando el la toma se pone de pie y ambos van a reunirse con los demás.

-Eso fue lo que sucedió- le dice Subaru a Netto y Rockman -solo que cierto Alien debió quedarse callado la vergüenza que me hizo pasar... ahh!-

el chico grita al recordar eso y todos sueltan unas carcajadas mientras Netto piensa

-Parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos dos y quizás... hasta haya mejorado un poco mas su relación- entonces Rockman dice

-Vayamos a casa a descansar, las chicas están en su casa durmiendo el día de hoy fue muy duro para ellas también, y ademas deben estar listos, mañana recibiremos un premio- dice Rockman con calma

-Hasta Dekao recibirá uno- dice su operador

-bueno creo que se lo merece después de todo ayudo a evacuar a la gente- contesta subaru

-Si... PERO YO TAMBIEN QUIERO UNO- grita el AM haciendo que todos los demás se carcajeen.

Mientras tanto en cierto lugar...

-No hay nadie mas calificado que tu para esto- dice un hombre mayor que lleva un bastón en su mano -debes vigilar a esos 5 jóvenes, parece que están en problemas, y estén sin saberlo en una batalla para salvar al mundo- el Viejo toce un poco y el joven contesta.

-No se preocupe me hará cargo de estar al pendiente de ellos, hoy estuve allí y debo decirle, que lo vi fue una de las cosas impresionantes, seres de internet peleando en el mundo real -¿Tiene una solución para este problema?.

El viejo contesta -aun no pero trabajo en eso, pronto recibiré ayuda de "EL" así que creo ya tendremos una solución pronto.

-Tenemos que encontrar una forma de detener esto ya que aparentemente este ataque solo es el principio de algo a mayor escala, y solo ese chico del futuro no va a poder hacer nada, necesitara junto esa joven toda la ayuda posible- contesta una tercera voz.

-lo se, prepárense y vayan, mañana en la ceremonia de los premios estoy seguro que algo ocurrirá, vigilen sin que los vean ya que es primordial que el nuevo enemigo no se de cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo.

El joven y su netnavi se voltean y están por salir y entonces el Viejo dice

-cuida de esos chicos, son nuestra única esperanza... Enzan-

el joven de cabello albino voltea y contesta

-Lo haré, no se preocupe después de todo, son amigos de Netto y si son sus amigos de el, también son mis amigos ¿No es así Blues?-

-Claro Enzan-sama-

entonces el chico sale por la puerta y el viejo piensa

-Yuichiro... tal vez solo tu y yo podamos crear algo para ayudar a estos jóvenes a proteger el mundo.

-Lo se Doctor- contesta el padre de Netto por medio de una pantalla

-¿Entonces vendrás?-

-Claro Doctor, ya voy en camino... solo necesito tomar algunos documentos que tengo y podre irme-

-Aquí lo espero Doctor- contesta el viejo, Yuichiro asiente y se cierra la comunicación.

Unos minutos después en la casa de Netto

-¿Como que papa se fue?- dice el joven.

-si hijo, se fue, parece que recibió la llamada de un compañero de trabajo, y tuvo que irse, parece algo muy grave-

-Ya veo- contesta Netto a secas.

-No te preocupes, ya tendré tiempo de hablar con el- Contesta Subaru con calma, -por ahora tenemos que descansar, mañana sera un largo día.

-si Netto-Kun tienen que descansar- contesta Rockman

-Claro...- mientras bosteza y ambos joven suben al cuarto de Netto entre bostezos y entonces la mama dice

-Duerman bien porque si no cierto para de chicas van a jalarlos de las orejas-

-Ambos les pasa un escalofrió por la espalda mientras el Netnavi y War-Rock se ríen y entonces la señora piensa

-Espero... Yuichiro pueda ayudarles Netto... me pidió que no dijera nada, pero confíen en el... después de todo es el mayor científico de esta época, se que podrá ayudarles en su misión-

La señora decide irse a dormir también.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Meiru

un par de chicas están durmiendo, pero a la luz de la luna la rosa Azul que Subaru le diera, brilla alegremente, como si protegiera el sueño de ambas, y como si esa flor fuera la premonición de que algo bueno entre esas chicas y sus amigos va a ocurrir.

-Subaru...- dice Misora mientras se voltea

-Netto- dice Meiru mientras se mueve también...

y entonces la Netnavi y la FM dicen

-Vaya que estan enamoradas, jejeje-

y finalmente Roll cierra las cortinas para que la luz de la luna no las despierte y así... el festival de las flores termino, Netto y Rockman, Junto con Meiru y Roll y Dekao y Gutsman Ademas de Shuko y Aquaman, recibirán un premio mañana... pero el día parece que no va a ser nada tranquilo.

-Es hora de la Fase... Forte preparate.-

-Si... es hora de mi venganza humanos...-

Fin del Capitulo.

Bueno aquí tienen uno mas como dije espero poder terminar la historia recién vamos por la mitad y aquí es donde todo tomare tintes distintos.

Este capitulo fue de introducción a lo que viene, prepárense que acá se inicia una guerra sin cuartel contra nuestros héroes y heroínas.

Saludos a todos los que leen esto y ojala les siga gustando mi historia.


	18. Punto de Inflexión

_**Espero disfruten lo que están por leer que créanme a partir de aquí sera algo brutal.**_

Todos los Personajes aquí descritos son creación de Capcom y de Keiji Inafune.

Capitulo 18

El punto de Inflexión

Reflexión:

En la vida siempre se llega a un punto donde se queda a medias, no sabes si ira hacia arriba o hacia abajo, esos puntos son los mas peligrosos, porque si no estas bien preparado lo que sea que se te venga encima... puede que no sobrevivas a este gran y peligroso mundo. Ese es el punto de Inflexión, y quizás nuestros héroes... han llegado al suyo la pregunta es ¿Están preparados? Quizás si... quizás no, solo ellos lo saben.

Misora, Meiru, Netto y Subaru están en la estación del tren que los llevara al centro de gobierno de Den city donde recibirán el premio, Subaru y Misora no lo recibirán porque nadie debe saber que vienen del futuro, pero quizás, ni con esas precauciones se salven de mas problemas.

-aaa que nervios siento- Meiru se pone las manos en la cara – no puedo creer que vayamos a recibir un premio.

-es porque lo hicieron muy bien- contesta Roll a Meiru – todos estuvieron grandiosos-

-siii ¡esto es otro premio mas para mi!- Netto con su usual alegría se ríe y contagia a los demás pero Subaru y Rockman se encargan de bajarlo de su nube de gloria y ego

-Netto, recuerda que también los demás ayudamos y nosotros también nos arriesgamos- dice Rockman desde el pet y Subaru añade -si ademas Dekao y Shuko también se merecen mucho crédito por lo que hicieron-

-Tehehehe también tu mereces un premio su...ba...ru...kun- dice Misora con una sonrisa y a la vez haciendo que Subaru se averguenze causando una leve sonrisa en la chica mientras War-Rock dice

-Merecemos otro mas, ¡Después de todo somos héroes del tiempo!-

-¿Otro premio?- Pregunta Meiru

-Si, lo que pasa es que Subaru-kun es un héroe muy grande en el futuro, le íbamos a dar un premio cuando ese Clockman me rapto y aquí esta otra vez negando que merece algo como antes de su premiacion-

Misora mira con un poco de enojo a Subaru y el chico nada mas le sale una gota en su cabeza mientras dice

-Como dije ahora no pueden saber que somos del futuro, eso es peligroso y lo saben todos, ademas yo no soy de los que le gusta recibir premios-

-Pero si te gustan los besitos verdad Subaru...jajaja-

el alíen hace mueca con su cara simulando besos y hace que Misora y Subaru se pongan rojisimos mientras que Netto se ríe a carcajadas y Meiru le da un golpe en la cabeza para calmarlo y Rockman dice

-Bueno supongo que eso te mereces por burlarte de ellos...-

-Rockman... tenme piedad- dice Netto haciendo que ahora Misora y Subaru se rian y al mismo tiempo Harp le da un jalón de la cara a War-Rock por burlarse de Misora.

Todos los jóvenes están muy animados y a lo lejos los vigilan

-vaya asi que esos son los del futuro... me recuerdan tanto a Netto y Meiru-

El chico se mantiene a distancia observando como conversan todos

-¿Entonces War-Rock ya encontraste porque Subaru y Netto comparten similitud de ondas cerebrales?-

Rockman esta intrigado por el asunto y es por eso que habla con el alíen para saber si ha llegado a una conclusión.

-no... ni siquiera Harp lo sabe-

-¿Similitud de ondas? - Pregunta Roll

Rockman y War-rock junto con Harp le explican a Roll de que hablan la netnavi se queda pensativa al oír todo lo que ocurrió cuando partes de Rockman se unieron a War-Rock y Subaru.

-Dicen que también Misora y Meiru comparten esa similitud-

-Si las dos tienen la misma frecuencia oscilación e intensidad cerebral- dice Harp -el problema es que no sabemos que efecto tenga por eso a Meiru no le hemos dicho nada aun, no queremos preocuparla por favor mantén el secreto.

La netnavi asiente con la cabeza y regresa a su PET mientras que Rockman se queda en el suyo y War-Rock se regresa al V-Hunter de Subaru y Harp al de Misora.

Pasan 5 minutos donde Netto no deja de decir.

-ese Dekao... porque se tarda tanto...-

-Netto ya sabes que el siempre llega tarde- menciona Meiru con una sonrisa

-si pero vamos por un ¡PREMIO! Y a el se le ocurre llegar tarde-

Misora y Subaru se ríen mientras ambos miran a sus nuevos amigos y no pueden si no pensar

-Cuando nos vayamos... sera algo triste-

ambos están con ese mismo pensamiento cuando escuchan un grito desde las escaleras

-NETTO,MEIRU, MISORA,SUBARU- Dekao baja las escaleras corriendo

-ya era hora- dice Netto pero justo cuando termina de decir eso cambia su cara por una de sorpresa mientras grita -¡EH!-

Subaru, Misora, Meiru y los netnavi y Alíen también ponen la misma cara cuando ven a Dekao bajar corriendo tomado de la mano con ... ¡Shuko!

Cuando ambos chicos llegan prácticamente cansados con los demás empiezan a jalar aire y entonces se hace la pregunta obligada

-¿Que pasa? ¿Porque vienen tan apurados?- Misora sin embargo sigue sonriendo al ver algo entre Dekao y Shuko pero se aguanta lo mas posible y entonces el gran chico comienza a hablar

-Es que cuando venia hacia acá, de pronto veo a Shuko correr hacia la estación y que se tropieza, con una piedra, me acerco a ayudarla y justo cuando la estoy levantando veo que no va corriendo simplemente porque tenga prisa... UN PERRO VA DETRAS DE ELLA-

-Si- agrega Shuko, -Ese perro siempre me persigue cuando salgo de casa, mi mala suerte...- dice la joven con desanimo haciendo que a todos menos a las chicas les salga una gota de la cabeza, ya ellas están mirando algo, mientras Dekao continua.

-Entonces la ayudo a levantarse y empezamos a correr como locos porque el perro venia ya muy cerca de nosotros, cuando estábamos cruzando una calle, casi se tropieza con un bote de basura, apenas lo esquivamos y la tuve que tomar de la mano para evitar que se cayera y al final para perder al perro la tuve que ayudar a brincar un cerco... por eso tardamos tanto-

cuando Dekao termina de contar el relato, Misora y Meiru dicen

-Dekao... ¿Sabes que aun no sueltas a Shuko de la mano?-

entonces la chica de la mala suerte y Dekao se miran las manos y efectivamente aun siguen tomados de las mismas manos entonces con mucha vergüenza ambos se sueltan causando que Netto se carcajee mientras que Subaru se ria levemente y War-Rock se parta de risa y a Rockman le salga una gotita en la cabeza.

-Esto perdón Shuko... no era mi intención-

-No te preocupes de Dekao-kun... no pasa nada...-

tras esa escena el tren llega y es cuando Netto dice

-Bien vamos por nuestros premios- entonces todos netnavi, Alíen y chicos y chicas le dicen a Netto

-Ya lo sabemos Netto calmate un poco-

al chico le sale una gotita en la cabeza mientras dice

-no saben divertirse-

entonces entre risas y enojos de amistad se suben al tren.

Mientras tanto en cierto laboratorio.

-Yuichiro-Kun, tenemos que apresurarnos a terminar ese dispositivo, jamas pense que tendriamos que hacerlo tan pronto-

El doctor con el bastón camina hacia el padre de Netto mientras el mencionado le contesta

-Esto que esta ocurriendo nos ha obligado doctor, tenemos que empezar a programar el nuevo sistema de PETs, quizás sea la única forma de ayudar a esos chicos del futuro.

-¿Es fascinante no lo cree? En el futuro hay jóvenes llenos de vida y deseo de proteger, parece que nuestro futuro no es tan oscuro como yo pensé hace tiempo-

El doctor deja su bastón y comienza a presionar algunas teclas mientras en una pantalla aparecen muchos algoritmos y códigos de programación y recibe una respuesta del padre de Netto

-Por eso es que debemos ayudar a esos chicos a Subaru y Misora, tienen que volver a su tiempo, así podrán seguir protegiendo ese futuro que mi hijo y muchos niños mas crearan... Doctor Wily tenemos que apresurarnos, este Programa quizás sea la única forma de que mi hijo pueda ayudar a Subaru de manera mas eficaz.

-Lo se Yuichiro... empecemos-

y ambos doctores comienzan la programación del arma secreta que ayudara a Netto y Rockman.

Mientras tanto

-¡Wow miren esto! ¡es enorme!- dice Dekao con gran emoción al ver el gran escenario que montaron para premiarlos

-Es...grandioso pero tengo algo de nervios- dice Meiru con muchos nervios al saber que pronto estará parada frente a todas esas personas que ya se encuentran en ese lugar

-Lo se... yo he sentido eso muchas veces- dice Misora con una sonrisa – pero si te mantienes tranquila no pasara nada-

la chica le sonríe a su amiga y logra calmarla con enorme facilidad haciendo que roll piense.

-Realmente tienen... realmente se parecen mucho-

-Vaya Dekao, Netto, sabia que mucha gente vendría pero no pensé que tantos- dice Shuko

-Bueno al menos así seremos famosos- dice Netto mientras Rockman le contesta

-Netto... ya somos famosos, ¿Recuerdas?-

el chico le sale una gotita en la cabeza y todos sonríen mientras que Subaru esta serio y su amigo Alíen lo nota

-¿Que sucede Subaru?- el chico contesta

-Sabes, esto me recuerda a cuando estuve apunto de recibir el premio en nuestra época, no se porque, pero es demasiada coincidencia...-

el AM esta por responder cuando frente a los chicos aparecen una persona en traje y entonces les dice

-Veo que por fin han llegado- un hombre con traje se acerca a los jóvenes y entonces Netto dice

-Es el alcalde... Akihiko-

todos lo miran y hacen una reverencia al estilo japones y entonces el Alcalde les dice

-Bien, nuestros héroes han llegado, vengan mis guardias los escoltaran al lugar de la premiacion, ¿y ustedes quienes son?- pregunta el alcalde a Subaru y Misora y es cuando Netto se adelanta y dice -Son primos vienen desde Netopia, están de visita por un tiempo

Subaru agradece a Netto en silencio por su rápida respuesta y Rockman se asombra de lo rápido que contesto y con una buena mentira al igual que todos entonces el alcalde dice.

-Bueno ustedes 2 no pueden subir al escenario, es una ceremonia para nuestros héroes, espero comprendan-

Subaru asiente al igual que Misora, Netto y los demás están por replicar y es cuando Subaru dice

-Lo sabemos señor, los estaremos viendo entre las demás personas

-Si no tenemos problemas con eso- contesta también Misora

los demás se quedan en silencio al escuchar la respuesta de ambos chicos y el alcalde dice

-Me alegro mucho, dice el alcalde, vamos siganme-

los demás chicos se despiden

-Netto, Dekao chicas los estaremos viendo no se preocupen, vayan y reciban el premio-

-¡Claro Subaru!- contesta Netto

-Somos los mejores- dice Dekao

-Meiru, Shuko no se pongan nerviosas – Misora anima a sus amigas y ambas le contestan

-Gracias Misora- y desaparecen al irse por otro camino

-Oye Subaru...- War-Rock le habla a su amigo y entonces añade -¿No sentiste algo familiar con el alcalde? Me parece haberlo visto antes...-

-¿de que hablas War-Rock? Estamos en el pasado no hay forma de que le encuentre parecido con alguien de nuestra época- contesta Subaru

-Subaru-Kun vamos pronto hay que ir hasta adelante.- Misora toma de la mano a Subaru pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, el chico no se pone rojo si no al contrario aprieta la mano de su amiga y dice

-Si vamos- comienzan a caminar mientras Harp piensa

-Que lindos se ven... tehehehe-

pero War-Rock esta sumido en sus pensamientos

-Siento que lo he visto antes... ¿Pero donde?-

Mientras tanto en algún Lugar del mundo Cibernético

-Hasta cuando tendremos que Esperar- Dice Clockman con desesperación -Mi amo se retrasa demasiado-

Forte esta a su lado en su usual silencio y con esa mirada llena de Odio

-Forte... porque no hablas- dice Clockman -Eres demasiado callado-

-No me fastidies Relojito, yo solo estoy aquí por que esto me Beneficia, así podre tener mi venganza contra los humanos que me destruyeron no una, si no dos veces...- el netnavi autónomo se toma su pecho con rabia -¡Quiero Matar a esos DOS!-

Clockman se ríe mientras dice – Mientras mi amo no de la señal podemos actuar.-

-Entonces en ese momento frente a ellos aparece su amo haciendo que Clockman se incline y Forte simplemente le da la espalda.

-Clockman, Forte... preparanse en 15 minutos comienza el ataque, ya saben que hacer cada uno-

-Tch no me des ordenes- entonces Forte se tele transporta a un lugar desconocido mientras que Clockman dice

-¿esta seguro que podemos confiar en el señor?- el villano contesta -Claro, su odio a Rockman y Netto es muy grande... hará lo que sea con tal de matarlos ademas, tenemos a un tercer invitado, si Forte se pone en nuestra contra el sera nuestra carta de victoria hohoho-

-Si amo... jejeje no puedo creer lo mucho que me costo dominarlo...- dice Clockman

-Mientras este inestable no podemos usarlo- contesta el villano y añade -Ve por "Ella" es una debilidad de Rockman Shooting Star... hohoho-

El Net navi asiente y desaparece teleportandose y entonces el villano dice

-Rockmans... su suerte se termina aquí, nada ni nadie podrá ayudarlos, sobre todo a ti Subaru Hoshikawa... ni tu amiga podrá hacerlo... HOHOHOHO-

Mientras tanto 200 años en el futuro en casa de una cierta chica Rubia

-Ha que aburrido es todo sin Subaru por aquí- Dice Gonta con mucha flojera

-Si ademas extraño a Misora- dice Kizamaro mientras que Luna los regaña

-¡Dejen esa apatía tienen que estudiar y hacerse mas fuertes! No podemos dejar que ellos 2 carguen con todo siempre...-

entonces la presidenta Luna los obliga a hacer ejercicio constante mientras piensa

-Subaru-kun... vuelve pronto... y trae a Misora... se que quizas he tenido algunos problemas con ella, pero... es mi amiga...-

justo en ese momento Clockman aparece frente a ella causando que Gonta y Kizamaro se asusten

-Que... ¡Clockman!- gritan ambos chicos mientras Luna se asusta al tenerlo de frente

-TU ERES LA SIGUIENTE... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- entonces Clockman le coloca a Luna un reloj en su frente causando a la joven pierda la conciencia y sus ojos comienzan a tornarse rojos y desaparezca en un portal del tiempo-

-kukuku... pronto sufrirán el peor tormento Rockmans...- entonces Clockman desaparece antes las miradas atónitas de Kizamaro y Gonta los cuales gritan

-LUNA SAMAAAAAAA- entonces Pedia dice

-¡Tenemos que avisar a Daigo-san de esto rápido!-

ambos chicos dejan de gritar y aunque lagrimas salen de sus ojos saben que deben moverse y rápidamente se dirigen a la Satella police.

Mientras tanto en la época de Meiru y Netto, las cosas van en relativo orden todos están en el escenario sentados en unas sillas esperando para recibir su premio. Y Misora y Subaru están al frente mirando todo con una gran sonrisa como sus amigos están por ser premiados, es cuando entonces escuchan en el alta voz una voz femenina que dice

-Y ahora con ustedes el Alcalde de Den city, Akihiko sama- entonces el Alcade sube por unas escaleras al escenario y siendo aplaudido por la gente pero War-Rock se mete al V-Hunter de Misora mientras le dice a Harp

-Algo no anda bien aquí Harp, no lo sientes-

-Si algo no esta bien aquí, siento unas ondas muy extrañas...-

los aliena hablan mientras el Alcalde dice

-Ayer estos jóvenes que están aquí sentados arriesgaron su vida para salvar a muchas personas durante el ataque a la escuela Den city, estos 4 niños son de admirar, ya que apesar de su edad no huyeron presas del miedo si no por el contrario se quedaron y lucharon valientemente contra el que quiera que sea que haya causado el incendio.

Subaru al estar escuchando las palabras del Alcalde nota algo raro pero se mantiene en silencio al igual que Misora.

-Estos chicos de aquí merecen un gran reconocimiento y aplausos por todos son héroes y a partir de hoy serán recordados un aplauso para: Netto, Meiru, Dekao y Shuko y sus netnavis.

La gente les empieza a aplaudir al grupo de jóvenes héroes los cuales se ponen de pie mientras Netto grita.

-¡Genial!- y Rockman nada mas le sale una gota de la cabeza

-ya veo porque a Netto le encanta esto- dice Meiru mientras sonríe y saluda a la gente y busca con la mirada a Misora

-espero mi suerte no cause un desastre...- dice Shuko con algo de nervios.

-Nosotros somos los mas fuertes- dice Dekao con gran orgullo.

Subaru esta sonriendo y Misora igual pero a diferencia de la joven de cabello rosa, nuestro héroe sonríe pero por alguna razón se siente tenso.

-algo... no...-

entonces el alcalde dice

-Bien a llegado el momento de darle a nuestros héroes un grandioso premio...-

entonces War-Rock siente algo y Harp igual y ambos le avisan a sus amigos

-Subaru ¡Netto y los demás están en peligro!

-¿Que dices War-Rock?-

-Misora, esos chicos están en peligro-

-¿Harp de que hablas?-

'

-¿War-Rock que estas diciendo?

-El alcalde...- dice War-Rock – ESTA EMITIENDO LAS MISMAS ONDAS QUE CLOCKMAN-

entonces Subaru voltea y es cuando el alcalde dice

-su PREMIO SERA LA MUERTE-

en ese momento frente al alcalde y las personas aparece Luna materializada con el reloj en su frente

-¡Luna!- gritan Subaru y Misora, mientras que la gente se queda en silencio por las palabras finales del alcalde y Rockman le grita a Netto

-ESA CHICA ESTA TRANSMITIENDO LOS MISMOS DATOS QUE TRANSMITIA CLOCKMAN ALEJA A TODOS NETTO KUN-

-¿Quien es esa chica?- se pregunta Meiru y ademas dice -el Alcalde dijo que nos mataría...-

-TODOS ALEJENSE- grita Netto y los chicos tratan de huir pero una barrera evita que se muevan de su lugar

-¡Demonios! ¿Que es esto?- gritan todos los chicos mientras el alcalde dice

-USTEDES HAN INTERFERIDO EN MI VENGANZA Y DEBEN PAGAR CON LA MUERTE. HOHOHOHOHO... Ophiuca... MATA A ESTOS INUTILES-

Luna comienza a emitir sonidos de serpiente

-Shh...Shhh...-

-o no se transformara en Ophiuca... Misora rápido, tenemos que transformarnos-

Subaru se pone sus visores y ve un agujero de energética Denpa cerca de ellos -sigue me-

la chica solo mira a sus amigos golpeando a la barrera mientras piensa

-no... porque ellos...-

-SUBARU HOSHIKAWA TRANSFORMATE HAS LO QUE QUIERAS PERO NI TU NI TU AMIGITA PODRAN AYUDARLOS JAJAJA ES LA MUERTE DE ESTOS IMPERTINENTES-

-¡Subaru!- Grita Netto al ver a su amigo correr entre la gente

-Netto-kun... trata de encontrar un lugar para hacer...-

-nada de eso netnavi azul... HOHOHO-

el Alcalde se coloca frente a todos y la gente sigue mirando incrédulos la escena -no hay lugar para hacer plug in... están condenados a morir.

-Ssshhh...-

Luna comienza a transformarse

-Ahah... ssssshhh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA- finalmente en una explosión de energia que deja ciegos a todos la joven Luna Shirogane es transformada en su alter ego... Ophiuca la reyna de las serpientes...

-WRYYYY AAAAAAAHHHH- el grito de Ophiuca están aterrador que Meiru y Shuko se inclinan y gritan de miedo mientras que Netto golpea con desesperación la barrera al igual que Dekao.

-¡Maldición!- dicen ambos chicos al ver que Ophiuca voltea a verlos con esos ojos llenos de maldad

-Meiru reacciona-

-Shuko reacciona Pyu- Aquaman y Roll intentan hacer que las chicas se recuperen pero los sonidos de serpientes las asustan mas y entonces el Alcalde dice

-Ophiuca usa tus serpientes y ataca a la gente-

el ser de ondas FM saca serpientes de su cabeza que se materializan y se dirigen a las personas que estaban frente al escenario y las cuales comienzan a correr en dirección a la salida

-HOHOHOHO MATEN A ESOS INSIGNIFICANTES HUMANOS-

-MALDICION- grita el netnavi Rockman al igual que Netto

pero justo cuando las serpientes están por alcanzar a la gente

-Shock Note-

-Rockbuster-

los ataques comienzan a destruir las serpientes

-shhh...- solo dice Ophiuca

-hohohoh no han tardado nada.. ROCKMAN, HARP NOTE.

-Alcalde... ¿que demonios es usted?- dice Netto aliviado por la presencia de Subaru y Misora pero a la vez aterrado de el poder de Ophiuca

-hohoho seres obsoletos ustedes no pueden hacer nada ahora... silencio pronto Ophiuca los matara pero antes debe encargarse de esas molestias

-Netto, Dekao, Meiru, Shuko, esperen pronto los sacaremos de allí- dice Subaru mientras ataca a las serpientes al igual que Harp Note...

tras destruirlas Subaru se pone frente al alcalde

-usted... ¿Que es usted?, War-Rock me dice no es humano-

-si, tu emites ondas electromagnéticas que eres...-

-Hohohoho no necesito responder a eso-

-Libere a nuestros amigos dice Misora llena de determinación-

-Como dije niña tendrán que vencer a Ophiuca pero... no sera nada fácil jajajaja...

-Maldito...- dice Netto

-Ophiuca... transformate...-

-¿Que ha dicho?- dice Subaru aterrado... -no puede ser-

-FINALIZA OPHIUCA Y MATA A ESTOS ENTROMETIDOS MUHAHAHA- el Alcalde desaparece y entonces Ophiuca comienza a Brillar

-aaaaaaaa- gritan las chicas atrapadas

-¡Shuko!¡Meiru!- Harp Note intenta acercarse a las barreras pero las energias que emite Ophiuca estan obstruyendo su paso

-Subaru-kun... ¿Que pasa?-

-oh no...- contesta el chico a Misora, -Preparate esto no sera fácil... esta usando Noise para transformarse... esta finalizando...-

la chica se aterra al pensar en eso mientras que Netto y los demás miran aterrados

-¿que... que esta sucediendo?- y entonces ocurre una poderosa explosión y mucha gente que aun no sale mira la escena aterrados. Y cuando ocurre la explosión, todo se pone Blanco y al disiparse el Humo Subaru pone una cara de terror al igual que Misora, Harp y War-Rock igual y la gente grita

-ES UN MONSTRUO HUYAMOS RAPIDO MAS RAPIDO-

la gente grita llena de pánico mientras Rockman. Exe y Netto dicen...

-No...puede ser...-

-Luna...- dicen ambos chicos...

SSSHHHH WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-Este es su fin Subaru y Misora, y también el de sus amigos... hohoho- dice el Alcalde el cual esta desde encima del escenario mirando todo.

¿En que se transformo Luna-Ophiuca como para que Rockman y Harp Note estén asustados? ¿Podrán Netto y sus amigos ayudar a los héroes del futuro? Y sobre todo... ¿que mas tiene planeado el Alcalde?

Véanlo en el próximo capitulo

Final de capitulo.

**Gracias por leer el capitulo espero les haya gustado.**


	19. Duelo a Muerte 1 Heroes vs Serpiente

Capitulo 19: Duelo en 5 minutos Parte 1

**Los duelos si no son a muerte... no son duelos.**

-Durante mi trabajo como netbattle, me he dado cuenta que muchas veces uno debe tener la mente abierta a cualquier suceso o circunstancia durante las investigaciones, ya que este mundo esta lleno de cosas que muy pocas personas serian capaces de soportar, por ejemplo, en una misión enfrentamos a un netnavi autónomo conocido como Forte, en otra tuvimos que enfrentar animales salvajes, y en otra robots programados para matar a humanos, en fin lo que quiero decir, es que... ahora mismo, estoy viendo... a dos seres que deberían ser digitales peleando contra... un monstruo en el mundo real...

El chico es sacado de sus pensamientos por su netnavi.

-Enzan-sama... acaso eso es...- pero Blues es interrumpido por Enzan

-Es una serpiente- dice Enzan

-jamas vi algo de ese tamaño... ¿cree que ellos estarán...-

-estarán bien pero necesitamos ayudar a Netto y los demás, no creo que el Alcalde se quede nada mas mirando como pelean... Subaru y su amiga Misora contra esa cosa...-

Enzan mira al Alcalde el cual se toca su enorme Bigote y piensa

-Esto me da mala espina, muchos ya tenían sospechas de que alguien tan poco conocido ganara las elecciones de forma tan abrumadora, incluso se rumorea que es alguna clase de infiltrado por alguna organización, esto no esta bien tengo que atraparlo, pero primero debo liberar a Netto y a los demás, Doctor Wily, Yuichiro-san. Espero estén avanzando en eso porque... realmente vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

-Blues, necesitas entrar al sistema de esa máquina que atrapo a Netto y los demás, dejemos le la pelea a ellos, rápido, entre mas pronto saquemos a Netto de allí, mas rápido acabaremos con esto.

-Bien Enzan-sama-

entonces el chico comienza a moverse sigilosamente rumbo al escenario donde esta ocurriendo lo siguiente.

-Hohohohoho, Ophiuca, vaya que la modificación te ha cambiado...-

-Ma...tar... SUUUBARRRRUUUUUU-

-Luna-San!- Subaru solo mira perplejo como su amiga es ahora una serpiente gigante, es 7 veces mas grande que la Ophiuca normal

-Esto no esta bien Subaru- dice War-Rock mientras mira a la serpiente -Tenemos que detenerla rápido, o nos matara, esta bajo control de ese tipo...

-Subaru-Kun... ¿Que hacemos? es... Luna...- Misora titubea en atacar a una amiga

-Hohohohoho- creo que no tienen muchas opciones pequeños pseudo "héroes"

-¿De que estas Hablando?- pregunta Subaru consternado aun, por ver a una de sus mejores amigas, transformada en un monstruo gigante

-Bueno- prosigue el Alcalde -las cápsulas donde tus amigos están encerrados digamos que están empezando a hacer su trabajo, por favor miren con atención.

-Subaru y Misora junto con los aliens voltean a ver a sus amigos y ven con horror, que están empezando a perder oxigeno.

-Su...baru... rápido... deten... a ese loco...-

-NETTO- Subaru solo voltea a ver al alcalde.

-Tu maldito... LIBERALOS AHORA-

-hohohoho no tengo porque escucharte y además, deberías preocuparte por destruir a mi mascota, ya que solo tienen 5 minutos de aire.

-Misora... ayudanos por favor...- dice Meiru mientras cae de rodillas mientras que la chica del futuro apenas si contiene sus lagrimas... de ira por lo que esta viendo y le dice a su compañero del futuro.

-Subaru-kun... no tenemos opción..-

-Lo se Misora... tendremos que detener a Luna...- ambos voltean y ven a su amiga... o lo que queda de ella y ambos gritan

-Battle Wave Ride on!- y se lanzan al ataque

-Battle Card Sword- ambos usan la misma carta y golpean con ella a Ophiuca causando que mueva su enorme cola.

-La batalla a comenzando- piensa Enzan -Blues tienes que entrar al sistema ahora.

-De acuerdo Enzan-Sama, dejemelo a mi.-

y el Netnavi entra a los contenedores de las cápsulas mientras Enzan toma refugio ya que Ophiuca a desatado su furia.

-MASCOTA DESTRUYE A HARP NOTE Y SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN- el Alcalde grita como demente mientras la enorme serpiente se dirige a Subaru y Misora

-Battle Card invisible- ambos se hacen invisibles y se mueven en direcciones contrarias rodeando a Ophiuca

-buena estrategia- dice el Alcalde – pero no es suficiente-

Ophiuca da un golpe con su enorme cola y golpea a Subaru el cual pierde su invisibilidad y es lanzando por los aires. Golpeando las sillas de los espectadores y además tomando el lado derecho de su cuerpo donde recibió el impacto

-Oye Subaru ¿Estas bien?- pregunta War-rock con mucha preocupación.

-Argh...creo que me lastimo el brazo...-

-ACABALO OPHIUCA- el alcalde da la orden mientras Subaru sigue tomándose el brazo y se lanza sobre el con su enorme cuerpo

-Subaru-Kun!- Misora aparece al lado de la cara de Ophiuca mientras toca su guitarra a máxima velocidad y lanza un poderoso ataque de la misma

-¡Shock Note!- el ataque golpea directamente en la cara deforme de Ophiuca haciendo que se desvía y evitando que Subaru sea herido, Ophiuca se estrella contra un edificio haciendo que caiga en pedazos mientras que Misora, toma a Subaru y comienza a Curarlo con una carta de recuperación.

-Gracias Misora... argh- Subaru se duele mientras la carta empieza a hacer efecto en el

-Subaru kun... estas muy lastimado, un solo golpe de Ophiuca y estaremos en problemas, tenemos que detenerla pronto-

-Lo se... MISORA RAPIDO BRINCA- y ambos brincan evadiendo otra embestida de Ophiuca la cual parece intacta aun después de recibir el poderoso ataque de Harp Note en el rostro.

-Maldicion tenemos que contraatacar si no nos va a golpear otra vez- dice War-Rock entonces Subaru activa una carta

-Battle Card Heavy Cannon- el cañón se forma en el brazo de Subaru el cual le dice a Misora – Rápido baja a tierra tu eres mas rápida Misora-Chan, tienes que golpear a Ophiuca con una ataque cortante para poder evitar que se mueva tanto.

-La joven asiente con la cabeza y mientras Subaru le dispara a Ophiuca la cual se dirige hacia el Misora con su enorme velocidad baja a nivel de piso, pero eso no pasa desapercibido por el Alcalde-

-Ophiuca dale un pequeño golpe a esa entrometida de Harp Note-

la enorme serpiente se mueve y golpea brutalmente a Harp Note la cual como Subaru sale disparada por el aire pero ella va a estrellarse contra una fuente de agua que se encuentra en el lugar

-MISORA!- grita Subaru desde el aire el chico cambia de estrategia y entonces dice

-BATTLE CARD BERSERKER NO KEN- el chico activa la poderosa espada de Berserker y lanza un impacto directo a Ophiuca la cual se retuerce de dolor y causa una poderosa descarga eléctrica en la serpiente la cual cae brutalmente al piso

-vaya... jamas vi a Rockman haciendo algo asi... y menos a una amiga... hohohoho-

Subaru voltea a ver al alcalde lleno de ira pero el mencionado alza 3 dedos y dice -solo quedan 3 minutos Rockman...-

-Subaru se lanza velozmente sobre Misora la cual esta muy lastimada

-argh... Subaru-Kun...- el chico la toma en brazos mientras activa la carta de curacion y hace que Misora lentamente se recupere.

-Misora, solo tu puedes ayudarme a ahora, ese golpe que le di a Ophiuca no le hizo mucho daño solo la dejo inconciente por unos momentos... tienes que recuperarte pronto-

la chica asiente mientras ve como Ophiuca comienza a moverse otra vez y dice

-Subaru-kun, es Luna, lo sabemos los dos pero no podemos dejar que esto siga así, nuestros amigos estan en peligro... Meiru me pidio que la ayudara... por favor Subaru-kun... cubreme mientras me recupero...-

-Misora-chan yo tengo que...- el chico es interrumpido por Harp Note de nuevo

-esta pelea es de ambos Subaru-kun , por favor cubreme, ambos tenemos que vencer a Luna... espero cuando regresemos al futuro pueda perdonarnos.

Subaru toma de la mano a Harp note y le dice – lo hara Misora-chan... ya peleamos por nuestros amigos, esta bien te cubriré mientras te recuperas, tal vez un ataque combinado de ambos pueda detener a Luna...

-Subaru ya viene- dice War-Rock

-Lo se amigo... protejamos a Misora mientras se recupera, lo que me preocupa es que no tenemos mucho tiempo quizás queden 2:30 y Misora tardara 30 en recuperarse, creo que tendremos que usar esta Battle card.

Subaru activa la carta y War-Rock la ve mientras dice

-si usas esa carta quedaras agotado...-

-lo se, pero se que Misora me ayudara en ese momento...-

el Alien asiente mientras ambos se ponen un poco delante de Misora, la cual escucho toda la conversación y se sonroja un poco y a la vez que sonríe ya que su amor confía en el...

-Harp, tenemos que prepararnos...-

-Si Misora-chan, creo que tengo la carta que necesitamos para ayudar ese par-

la chica asiente y se concentra en recuperar su energía mientras ve como Ophiuca ya esta completamente de pie y además el Alcalde se pone en la cabeza de la misma.

-Ophiuca, porque no mandas algunos de tus hijos a atacar a ese par de entrometidos.

-la serpiente abre la boca y de ella comienzan a salir centenares de serpientes las cuales se dirigen a Misora y Subaru

-Subaru es tiempo de usar la carta-

el chico escucha a su compañero alienígena y entonces dice

-BATTLE CARD SOUL WARRIOR- la carta se activa y una enorme cantidad de energia es mandada al buster de Rockman y el alien dice

-Recuerda que esta carta solo la puedes usar durante 30 segundos, tienes que mantener a raya a las serpientes-

entonces Subaru grita

-RAPID ROCKBUSTER – y comienza a disparar a máxima velocidad y potencia con su poderosa arma y las serpientes comienzan a desaparecer a la misma velocidad a las que Ophiuca las manda.

-hohohoho, nada mal pero así no lograras nada Hoshikawa Subaru, solo retrasas lo inevitable, esa habilidad que estas usando tiene un limite de 30 segundos, después de eso mis serpientes te acabaran.

Los disparos de Subaru pronto comienzan a superar a las serpientes, han pasado 15 segundos desde que activo la carta y es entonces que la energía comienza a disminuir

-Subaru, ya estamos en el limite nos vamos a quedar sin energía.

-Lo se War-Rock, pero falta poco... Misora... -

Subaru sigue disparando hasta que la carta termina su efecto, y finalmente Subaru cae de rodillas al piso

-¡Es su fin acabenlo pequeñas serpientes!- grita el Alcalde con gran confianza en su voz pero entonces ve como Subaru sonrie y escucha que grita el joven

-AHORA HARP NOTE- entonces desde el aire una recuperada Misora grita -Battle Card FIRE METEOR- la poderosa carta lanza poderosos meteoros sobre las serpientes y también sobre Ophiuca y el alcalde tiene que dejar la cabeza de la serpiente la cual se retuerce intentando ocultar su enorme cuerpo de los meteoros que calcinan no solo serpientes si no también gran parte del área también y haciendo que el alcalde haga un gesto de enojo y entonces dice

-Ophiuca ataca a Harp Note-

la serpiente entonces se lanza sobre la joven la cual con su enorme velocidad evade los ataques de la serpiente en el aire mientras grita

-¡Subaru-kun tienes que acabar con esto ahora!-

entonces el joven logra ponerse de pie mientras grita

-BATTLE CARD ATOMIC BLAZER-

El buster de Subaru reúne una poderosa cantidad de energía de fuego y luego lanza el poderoso ataque en direccion de Ophiuca mas en concreto a su rostro dándole de lleno en la cara y causando una poderosa de explosión de fuego que hace que mucho aire sea esparcido en todas direcciones y también causando que mucha gente se de cuenta que algo sucede en el centro de gobierno.

-¿Lo hicimos?- pregunta Subaru a War-Rock el contesta

-no Subaru... aun no, esta viva, pero-

entonces Subaru se arrodilla y dice

-ya no tengo fuerzas...-

Ophiuca por el poderoso ataque de Subaru ahora se dirige hacia el mismo y el Alcalde dice

-al menos podre llevarme a Subaru Hoshikawa al infierno... hohoho-

entonces justo cuando Ophiuca esta por golpear a Subaru algo sucede

-BATTLE CARD LONG SWORD- y desde el Cielo Harp Note cae directo en la cabeza de Ophiuca dándole una poderosa estocada a Ophiuca y haciendo que la misma detenga sus movimientos y finalmente comience a des-materializarse...

-Misora... sabia que me protegieras... gracias- entonces la mencionada cae al lado de Subaru y dice

-Siempre Subaru-kun siempre... y-entonces voltea a ver a Ophiuca y ven como Luna aparece por un momento y ella por un instante ve a ambos y dice

-Subaru, Misora...- la chica cierra los ojos y entonces ambos chicos dicen

-Perdona nos... te veremos pronto amiga- y entonces la chica desaparece regresando a su tiempo.

Subaru comienza a ponerse de pie y el Alcalde el cual mira todo solo dice

-bravo, ¡bravo! No pensé que fuera a ver un espectáculo tan grandioso en este lugar realmente son merecedores del titulo de "héroes" en su época-

-LIBERA A NETTO, MEIRU Y LOS DEMAS AHORA- demanda Subaru.

-me temo que no puedo hacer eso, tiene un minuto y medio para tocarme, si lo haces liberare a tus amigos-

-dijiste que cuando terminara el combate los liberarías- dice Harp note con mucha desconfianza

-si y ciertamente lo haré, pero aun no termina el combate...-

-de que estas hablan...- dice War-Rock pero es interrumpido cuando ve que el Alcalde esta frente a ambos chicos a los cuales golpea con sus puños y salen disparados con una fuerza desmedida y golpeándose contra un árbol uno y otro contra una pared y entonces el alcalde dice

-¿Que si de que hablo?- el alcalde sonríe con su característico "hohoho" y añade – de mi por supuesto-

-Argh... es... fuerte, nos un simple humano...- dice Subaru el cual se pone de pie y añade

-¿quien eres tu? ¿Como sabes tanto de mi y de Misora?-

entonces el Alcalde de nuevo se acerca velozmente y le da una patada a Subaru en la cara haciendo que se tambalee mientras el Alcalde le contesta

-si logran tocarme se los diré... HOHOHO-

Misora lanza un ataque a la distancia el cual el alcalde esquiva desapareciendo y reapareciendo en el mismo lugar de donde salio velozmente a golpear a Subaru mientras Harp Note piensa

-Es muy rápido... y eso que use el ataque por sorpresa-

-Vamos "héroes"- luego sonríe y les dice a ambos - "tienen un minuto" ¿podrán tocarme?-

el Reloj se mueve mientras los jóvenes en las cápsulas tienen sus problemas y Netto dice

-Subaru...Misora rápido... Rockman... ¿lo has logrado?-

¿Que es lo que Rockman. Exe esta haciendo? ¿Y como es posible que si no puede hacer Plug in desde las cápsulas? Eso lo sabrán en el próximo episodio.

**Final del capitulo.**

**He aquí donde inicia una de las peleas mas violentas que van a ver en este Fic, les advierto que no esperen que les tenga piedad a los protagonistas que aquí van a ver de lo que son capaces los enemigos de nuestros héroes.**

**explicare como se va a mover esta parte del fic, que seguro algunos notaron que me enfoque solamente en la pelea.**

**Esta parte fue la pelea de Ophiuca y el intro a la pelea contra el "misterioso Alcalde" el cual seguramente mas de uno ya sabe quien es realmente.**

**Lo que esta haciendo Rockman es lo que sigue en la próxima parte**

**y en la tercera parte lo que hace Enzan y Blues**

**y en la cuarta parte el Duelo que empieza aquí.**

**Bueno esperen lo con ansias**

**y disculpen el retraso en el fic, mi disco duro dio problemas y tuve que mandarlo a mantenimiento pero ya esta listo y ahora si a continuar con esto.**

**Saludos a todos.**


	20. Duelo a Muerte 2 RockmanEXE

Duelo a Muerte Parte 2: Rockman. Exe

**Héroe es Aquel que nunca se rinde... **

mientras Subaru y Misora, en sus formas de Harp Note y Shooting Star Rockman combaten contra el desquiciado Alcalde y Ophiuca, dentro de las encapsulas ocurre un drama muy grande, Netto mira como sus amigos arriesgan todo con tal de salvarlos y también observa como sus compañeros de clase y amigos comienzan a sufrir por la falta de Aire de donde están encerrados.

-Maldición... ¡Maldición!- grita Netto con frustración al ver la batalla que libran Subaru y Misora

-Netto-kun... no hagas eso el poco aire que queda podría terminarse mas rápido- Rockman trata de calmar a su hermano

-es que Rockman... no podemos hacer nada, no podemos hacer plug in a ningún lugar...-

-te equivocas Netto-kun- responde Rockman

-¿a que te refieres?-

-Netto-kun, por medio del Wi-Fi podemos entrar al sistema de esta máquina e intentar desactivarla para poder escapar de aquí.

-Rockman... pero tenemos que encontrar el punto de acceso, los PET solo tienen el alcance de 3 metros para entrar y...-

el chico entonces mira en todas direcciones y añade

-no veo el lugar plug-in...-

-entonces llama con los demás seguro alguno de ellos ha visto el lugar para entrar a la red de este sistema-

-de acuerdo Rockman... pero ¿Que demonios es el alcalde? No parece humano los movimientos que hizo al principio...-

-Lo se Netto-kun, pero olvida eso por ahora tenemos que salir de aquí-

el chico asiente y entonces mientras presiona algunos botones del PET se comunica con todos los demás-

-Cof...cof... Netto- contesta Meiru

-Netto... que pasa- pregunta Dekao aunque aparenta fuerza realmente esta agotado y angustiado en su voz

-Netto-kun- Shuko abre la conversación también y es entonces cuando Netto habla

-Chicos tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos que ayudar a Subaru y Misora, no podemos dejar que por nuestra culpa se presionen.

-cof...cof ¿que haremos Netto- pregunta Meiru algo pálida por la falta de aire.

-tenemos que encontrar el lugar de acceso a la red de estas máquinas y acabar desactivar el sistema, busquen rápido el lugar de acceso tengo que enviar a Rockman rápido-

los amigos de Netto asienten y orden a sus netnavi buscar un punto de acceso a la máquina con el escaner del PET tras 20 segundos los netnavi tienen el resultado.

-shu aquí cerca no hay nada- dice Aquaman

-Gutsman no encontró nada- añade el netnavi de Dekao

-yo encontré algo- dice Roll

-Cof Roll... donde esta el acceso-pregunta Meiru la cual se pone mas pálida y Netto nota eso por medio la pantalla del PET

-esta a dos metros y medio de distancia de nuestra cápsula Meiru-

-¡Maldición!- Netto grita de frustración -esta demasiado lejos para que Rockman entre-

entonces todos ven como Subaru recibe un fuerte impacto de Ophiuca y es cuando Roll dice

-yo entrare al sistema y lo desactivare Meiru envía...-

-NADA DE ESO ROLL-CHAN- Rockman. exe le grita a la netnavi

-porque Rockman...-

-si porque Rockman, ella es la que esta mas cerca- contesta Netto y los demás preguntan lo mismo

-Netto-kun, no quería decir esto pero las cápsulas no son precisamente "normales"-

-¿de que estas hablando?- pregunta Dekao

-la barrera que los contiene esta hecha especialmente para que en caso de un netnavi intente salir del rango que protegen sea dañado y pierda datos...-

-¿Como sabes eso?- pregunta Shuko y entonces cuando Rockman añade

-lo intente mientras el Alcalde hacia el reto a Subaru y Misora...- entonces Rockman enseña el hombro derecho a detalle por la pantalla y comparte la imagen con los demás PET y todos ven como parte del hombro esta algo dañado

-como es que no vi eso antes...- pregunta Netto consternado

-es de efecto retardado... o quizás tenga que ver con que yo soy mitad netnavi mitad humano...-

entonces todos recuerdan que Rockman. Exe es el hermano de Netto "Saito" y que su papa transfirió el ADN de su hijo a una computadora para crear un Netnavi mitad datos mitad orgánico.

-Eso es cierto pero... si fuiste dañado como piensas traspasar este lugar...cof cof- Meiru tose otro poco y Netto sigue preocupándose mas por Meiru

-si me comunico entre sus PET podre llegar hasta el punto de acceso que detecto Meiru...-

-ESTAS LOCO ROCKMAN SI HACES ESO SERIA 4 BARRERAS POR TRASPASAR ESO PODRIA DESTRU...-

-Tengo que hacerlo Netto-kun soy el único que puede hacer esto...-

-Rockman...- todos miran al Netnavi por la pantalla Roll se preocupa por su amigo Netnavi y es cuando Rockman dice

-Entiendo su preocupación pero es algo que siento debo hacer, miren, Subaru y Misora están arriesgándose por nosotros, y yo... NO DEBO QUEDARME DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS, tenemos que ayudarlos como sea...-

El Netnavi mira a Netto y el chico entonces va a decir algo cuando ve a Meiru caer de rodillas

-MEIRU- gritan todos y es cuando Netto le dice a Meiru -tu...estas sufriendo mas que nosotros-

-Meiru-chan...- Roll mira a su dueña con preocupación y la chica contesta

-No se preocupen...cof cof... estoy bien... confió en que Subaru y Misora nos sacaran pronto...-

todos entonces miran bien a Meiru y saben que no va a soportar los 5 minutos completos y podría desmayarse por falta de aire y sufrir graves problemas si no hacen algo entonces Netto finalmente dice

-Rockman... ¿Estaras bien verdad?-

el Netnavi contesta

-Soy Rockman... soy tu hermano... confía en mi lo lograre-

entonces Netto asiente y le dice

-ve Rockman... salva a Meiru y a los demás- entonces el chico añade -TODOS PREPAREN SUS PET-

todos asienten y entonces abren sus PET a comunicación y rápidamente Rockman sale del suyo y comienza a traspasar la barrera que detiene a Netto y cuando logra llevar al PET de Shuko...

-GAAAAAAAAAHHH AAAAA- Rockman cae al suelo presa del Dolor que sufre por todo su cuerpo

-shu Rockman shuu ¿Estas bien?- pregunta Aquaman consternado y Shuko esta por decir algo cuando hace una seña de silencio a Shuko para que no diga y es cuando Netto pregunta

-¿Shuko esta bien Rockman?-

la chica solo asiente por la pantalla mientras dice

-si, estoy por mandarlo al PET de Dekao

el chico asiente y mientras pasa eso Rockman se pone de pie...

-agghhh por favor mantengan en secreto esto si el se entera que sufri mucho daño querra que no avance mas... y no puedo detenerme no ahora

-Pero Rockman... shu...-

-ahora el no puede ver no dejen que se entere por favor...-

-esta bien Rockman shu...- el netnavi mira a su dueña la cual solo piensa

-Rockman están determinado como ese chico... como esos chicos que pelean afuera... nunca pense que ellos fueran de otra época, cuando me lo explico Meiru quede algo sorprendida pero aunque no son de aqui pelean por nosotros... Rockman entiende eso y quiere ayudarlos...-

entonces la chica activa su PET y mientras transfiere a Rockman dice

-ten cuidado...-

y Rockman entonces transferido al siguiente punto el PET de Dekao

-GAAAAAAHHAAAAAAA aaaaa- el Netnavi cae al piso mientras Dekao tiene una cara de preocupación ya que ve como llega dañado y Gutsman ayuda a poner de pie a Rockman

-esta sufriendo demasiado quizás debería...- piensa Dekao pero entonces Rockman con una seña pide que no diga nada cosa que tanto el netnavi como su dueño entiende y Netto pregunta

-¿esta bien Rockman?-

Dekao traga saliva y dice

-Si Netto llego bien... ahora mismo lo transfiero a Meiru-

Netto asiente y se corta la comunicación y es cuando Dekao le pregunta al Netnavi

-¿puedes con esto Rockman?-

el Netnavi se suelta de Gutsman el cual dice

-te vez mal guts...-

-no digan nada por favor... tengo que seguir solo 2 mas y podre sacarlos de aquí... y ayudar a Subaru y Misora...-

-Rockman, realmente tu te estas poniendo al limite por todos nosotros... como ellos- Dekao mira el combate de Subaru y Misora -realmente... me falta mucho para ser como todos ustedes- dice el chico y cuando esta transfiriendo a Rockman el netnavi le contesta

-Dekao... tu eres tan confiable como todos nosotros... se que podrás ayudar cuando salgamos de aquí... igual Gutsman...-

-CLARO GUTS... SACANOS PARA AYUDAR A MISORA Y NETTO Y A WAR-ROCK Y HARP- dice el Netnavi

y es cuando Rockman es transportado al PET de Meiru

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHAAAAAA-

-ROCKMAN- grita Roll al ver a su amigo completamente lastimado en el suelo y retorciéndose del dolor y no puede soportar viéndolo y le dice a Meiru

-DILE A NETTO QUE ESTA MUY MAL...-

-Roll... por favor gaaaah... no digan nada, Meiru por favor... tengo que seguir-contesta el Netnavi

-pero Rockman estas muy...-

en ese momento Netto llama a Meiru la cual si bien mantiene el conocimiento se encuentra extremadamente exhausta y contesta a duras penas y es cuando Netto al verla se siente algo presionado

-Meiru... ¿como esta Rockman?-

Roll mira a Meiru pidiéndole que le diga a Netto como esta Rockman pero la chica al ver a Rockman recuerda a su amor... a Netto y lo necio y decidido que es y es cuando dice...-

-esta cof...bien cof... voy a hacer plug in en el sistema para que entre..-

-de acuerdo- dice Netto el cual añade... -Meiru por favor... cof... cuidate... conserva el aire que pueda... el... Rockman nos sacara de aquí y... Subaru y Misora también cof...-

-Netto también comienza a sufrir la perdida de oxigeno y los otros chicos igual entonces Meiru dice

-claro...lo harán todos ellos lo harán... por favor Netto... te necesito no cortes la comunicación...-

-el chico asiente y mientras Rockman logra ponerse de pie y le dice a Roll la cual mira a Meiru con mucha preocupación

-ahora entiendes porque debo hacer esto... tengo que entrar a ese sistema...tengo que sacar a todos de aquí...

-la Netnavi mira a Rockman con tanta preocupación y ve como Meiru solo mira el PET y aprieta el botón para enviar a Rockman mientras la joven le dice

-Rockman... tu puedes hacerlo confió en ti... como Netto como todos... por favor...-

el Netnavi asiente y dice -lo haré Meiru confía en mi...-

el Netnavi comienza a ser transferido y es cuando Roll le da un abrazo y le dice

-cuando regreses... cuando esto termine... iremos al parque de diversiones... te mereces un descanso Rockman... por favor regresa... sano y salvo-

el Netnavi le da el abrazo también a Roll y le dice

-yo... lo prometo volveré...-

el Netnavi entonces es transportado saliendo de la cápsula de Meiru y llegando al sistema de las cápsulas mientras Roll dice

-Te amo... y te lo diré cuando vuelvas...-

Meiru sonríe un poco y entonces Netto lo mira y pregunta

-cof... Meiru, Rockman... ¿llego?-

la chica asiente y dice

-ahora hay que confiar en el... cof...- la chica cae al suelo con los ojos entrecerrados

-MEIRU MEIRU...-

-MEIRU-CHAN...-

gritan tanto Netto como Roll y Dekao mira también impotente como Shuko cae también el suelo...

-Maldición...queda poco tiempo Rockman...- dice Netto mientras añade -MEIRU NO TE DUERMAS-

-Netto... yo te quiero...- la joven dice eso

-Meiru...yo también te quiero, así que por favor... por favor... no te duermas... no te duermas-

-Netto...- la chica se mantiene a duras penas consciente.

-Rockman...- dice Roll preocupa.

Mientras tanto, dentro del sistema de las cápsulas Rockman cae al suelo del dolor y por las graves heridas que tiene su cuerpo digital

-argghhh duele duele... arghh-

pero aun con ese dolor se pone de pie y comienza a caminar en dirección de donde se encuentra el panal de control de las cápsulas

-se que puedo hacerlo falta tan poco...-

pero cuando da el primer paso un Netnavi se materializa frente a el...

-Tu... te trajo Clockman no es así...- dice mientras alza su Búster en dirección de su oponente... Magicman

-el Netnavi no le contesta a Rockman y comienza a materializar Virus para atacar a Rockman

-no me detendrás, tengo que desactivar esa máquina... NO VAS A DETENERME- el Netnavi se lanza con todo lo que tiene de fuerza sobre los virus los cuales son muy variados pero predominan los Metto

-Rockbuster-

el netnavi ataca a cuando virus puede pero pronto se da cuenta que por cada uno que elimina Magicman materializa dos mas...

-diablos... maldición- el netnavi sigue disparando pero no logra nada. -MALDICION-

-Rockman entonces recibe un impacto de choque de un Metto y detiene sus tiros para intentar defenderse mientras que unos virus en forma de Velas le lanzan llamas causando que grite de dolor y que caiga al suelo

-maldición... no puede rendirme tengo que seguir... Netto... Meiru... Roll y todos los demás cuentan conmigo no debo rendirme...

pero Rockman cae al suelo abatido por todos los ataques y justo cuando MagicMan esta por darle el Golpe final...

-Hero Slash...-

un poderoso Sablazo destruye a todos los virus que atacaban a Rockman y haciendo que Magicman mire silenciosamente a quien destruyo su ejercito de virus, Rockman entonces mira hacia adelante y sol dice.

-Tu... Blues...-

-Rockman... te encuentras muy mal... deja hacerme cargo de esto...-

-Blues... ya sabes que hacer- dice Enzan

-Enzan-san...- Rockman se alegra de que dos formidables guerreros estén allí para ayudarle.

¿Como logro llegar Blues y Enzan hasta allí? eso lo sabrán en el Próximo Episodio.

Fin de Capitulo.

**Bueno aquí tienen el capitulo 20, como dije este capitulo también es algo corto, pero tomen en cuenta que es como una unión con el anterior y con el que sigue.**

**Ahora le toca a Blues y Enzan arreglar el asunto ya veran que sucede en estos capítulos.**

**Un poco de romance no viene mal :) espero les guste.**

**Saludos a todos los que leen esto dejen un review, critica o lo que gusten yo leo todo lo que ponen y lo tomo en cuenta.**


	21. Duelo a Muerte 3 Refuerzos

**Perdonen la gran demora pero aquí esta otro capítulo para todos ustedes.**

Capítulo 21: Duelo a Muerte Parte 3 "Refuerzos"

al mismo que sucede la pelea de Subaru y Misora contra el alcalde, un joven de cabello Albino corre en dirección donde están las capsulas hablando con su netnavi

-Blues... lo que estoy viendo es real verdad...-

-Si Enzan-sama, es real, son netnavis peleando en el mundo real-

Una explosión ocurre cerca de él y tiene que cubrirse el rostro para que no entre polvo en sus ojos

-si... es increíble jamás me imagine ver esto... así será la tecnología en 200 años...-

El chico sigue corriendo y finalmente llega hasta a donde se encuentra el acceso a las capsulas.

-Blues recuerda, tienes que entrar rápidamente desactivar el sistema de seguridad y sacarlos de las capsulas, no creo que les quede mucho tiempo-

-Bien, déjemelo a mí-

-PLUG IN BLUES TRANSMISION-

y manda a Blues con el wi-fi al sistema de las capsulas

-Enzan-sama estoy dentro... pero algo no está bien

-¿a qué te refieres Blues?-

-veo... programas muy extraños... ¿serán del futuro?-

El netnavi comienza a examinar a los programas uno a uno mientras Enzan piensa en algo

-lo que dice Blues tiene sentido, esta tecnología es muy avanzada para nuestra época, pero en todo caso que sea cierto... ¿cómo consiguió el alcalde toda esta tecnología? Y lo que es mas ¿Que es el?, tenía entendido que el alcalde nació en Den-city, incluso hay pruebas de eso, gente que lo conoció de joven... pero esta esta tecnología aquí... será que...-

pero Enzan es interrumpido por una explosión de los ataques de Subaru el cual lo vuelve a la realidad

-Blues, ¿has encontrado algo útil?-

-sí, los programas me han dicho que para desactivar las capsulas necesitamos ir hasta el límite de la base de datos de este punto, pero hay un problema-

-¿Qué clase de problema Blues?-

-parece que hay una bomba en las capsulas-

-¿Cómo dices?-

Enzan se queda helado al escuchar eso y Blues prosigue

-aparentemente explotara en 3 minutos, realmente esto quiere decir que...-

-esto era algo que tenía planeado desde el principio, planea matar a todos aun si esos chicos del futuro logran derrotarlo... maldito bastardo. ¡Blues! ¡Deprisa ve rápido al final tenemos que abrir las capsulas para sacarlos de aquí a todos.

-SI- el netnavi comienza a moverse a toda velocidad.

Tras avanzar un minuto finalmente llega a su destino final, pero observa algo

-Enzan-sama, Rockman se encuentra aquí, y está peleando...-

-Rockman... ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-grave tiene muchas heridas en todo el cuerpo-

-maldición, Blues voy a insertar un Battle chip-

-entendido Enzan-sama-

-Battle chip Hero Sword-

al instante la espada de Blues se llena de energía y cuando ve que Rockman está por ser golpeado por la horda de virus lanza el poderoso golpe de energía eliminando a todos los virus y rápidamente colocándose frente a Rockman.

-Tu... Blues...-

-Rockman... te encuentras muy mal... deja hacerme cargo de esto...-

-Blues... ya sabes que hacer- dice Enzan

-Enzan-san...- Rockman se alegra de que dos formidables guerreros estén allí para ayudarle.

-Battle Chip Sword Slot in- Enzan le habla a Rockman -¿Puedes cubrir a Blues por un momento?-

El netnavi aunque herido se pone de pie y le dice a Enzan -Claro...-

El Navi azul saca su arma y comienza a dispararle a Magicman para evitar que saque más Virus y así darle tiempo a Enzan de lograr completar su estrategia

-Battle Chip Wide Sword Slot in-

Rockman se acerca a Magicman y le mete un Rockbuster a Quema ropa haciendo que el netnavi se distraiga más tiempo pero luego reacciona y golpea a Rockman con un golpe directo haciéndolo volar en direccion de Blues

-Battle Chip Long Sword Slot-in-

Al final Enzan introduce el tercer Battle chip y el Program advanced es activado

-Dream Sword- Blues sostiene la espada con paciencia mientras ve que Rockman se dirige a el

-AHORA ROCKMAN- grita Blues

Entonces Rockman rápidamente le lanza un disparo cargado a Magicman el cual golpea directamente al mismo causando una poderosa explosión, el netnavi azul cae al piso lleno de dolor y cansancio y desde allí ve como Blues lanza el poderoso golpe de energía de la Dream Sword el cual da de lleno en Magicman causando una poderosa explosión y al final solo cae el reloj que controlaba a Magicman.

-argh...lo hicieron- dice Rockman mientras se pone de pie ayudado por su amigo Blues

-no fue un trabajo en equipo, sin ti hubiéramos tardado más en vencer a ese netnavi su habilidad es una molestia, estoy seguro que el alcalde lo escogió a el porque los Program advanced son infectivos contra la horda de virus que podría lanzar- Enzan da su explicación a Rockman el cual dice

-el alcalde... ¿Sigue peleando con Subaru y Misora?-

el netnavi rojo le contesta -si... van 4 minutos desde que la pelea empezó ya derrotaron a... esa serpiente enorme, ahora están luchando con el...-

-tenemos que desactivar esto pronto-

Rockman camina en dirección a los controles y tras examinarlos con ayuda de Blues finalmente logran detener el funcionamiento de las capsulas

-con esto debería...- Enzan es interrumpido al ver una imagen en su PET al igual que los netnavis-

-jojojojo vaya así que lograron quitar el primer código de seguridad de las capsulas- menciona la imagen del alcalde

-¿Qué has dicho?- dicen los 3 al mismo tiempo

-si... sabía que alguien intervendría en mi venganza contra ese maldito Rockman... y planee esto de manera anticipada, el segundo sistema de seguridad es si alguien logra tocarme o mejor dicho "golpearme" durante mi encuentro con ese mocoso, JOJOJOJO

Los 3 aprietan los puños mientras Rockman dice

-es una grabación... ese Alcalde... MALDICION todos están en problemas y no puedo ayudar a Subaru y Misora... MALDICION-

-te equivocas Rockman...- Blues interrumpe al netnavi azul

QUE NO LO VEZ SOLO QUEDA MENOS DE UN MINUTO MEIRU ESTA MUY GRAVE PUEDE QUE HAYA PERDIDO EL CONOCIMIENTO YA... -

Blues golpea a Rockman en el estómago haciendo que caiga en su brazo derecho y le dice

-Rockman... debemos confiar en esos 2 chicos, no los conozco pero por lo que nos contó tu padre son de confianza, ellos terminaran nuestra misión ¿no es así Enzan-sama?-

el chico asiente y añade -Rockman... ven con Blues al Pet necesitas recuperarte pronto

-¿porque dices eso pregunta el netnavi azul?-

-pronto va a llegar el refuerzo que necesitamos para salir de esta situación, cuando Subaru y Misora logran detener a ese loco y saquen a los chicos de allí, tendremos que comunicarnos con Yuichiro-san para comenzar con el contraataque...-

-papa... esta... - Rockman cierra los ojos y Blues lo analiza rápidamente

-sus heridas son graves lo llevare al PET de inmediato-

-cuento contigo Blues-

Entonces el chico mira en dirección de donde están ocurriendo varias explosiones pequeñas y dice

-contamos con ustedes... héroes del futuro.-

Mientras tanto

-KYAAAAA- Misora es lanzada al aire por un poderoso puñetazo del alcalde y cuando esta por dispararle a la joven con un arma Subaru usando una espada lanza un poderoso golpe contra el enemigo pero desaparece evitando el golpe y colocándose detrás de Subaru

-Maldición...- dice War-Rock

-eres mío- el alcalde lanza un golpe pero Misora se interpone entre Subaru y el alcalde deteniendo el poderoso ataque con una barrera, eso lo aprovecha Subaru para girarse y dispararle al alcalde el cual se vuelve a tele portar lejos de los jóvenes

-gracias Misora...-

-Subaru-kun... gracias a ti no me disparo... es muy peligroso- ambos chicos respiran agitadamente

-van 20 segundos desde que empezó esto y no logramos tocarlo- dice Harp

-Misora rápido lanza un Shock Note y trata de golpearlo.

La chica rápidamente lanza su ataque al alcalde el cual simplemente lo detiene con la mano y lo lanza en dirección de Rockman el cual usa su escudo para detenerlo.

-Maldición, ¿Por qué los ataques no le dan? ¿Qué clase de tecnología está usando?-

-Subaru esto va mal, ni siquiera con nuestra combinaciones de cartas logramos darle un golpe- War-rock se mira visiblemente preocupado por la situación y añade – Quizás la única forma de golpearlo es usando uno de nuestros ataques especiales… tenemos que usar una de las cartas que nos dio tu padre, si no lo hacemos nunca lo dañaremos, está en otro nivel…-

-Lo…se…-

Subaru se arrodilla y se toma el brazo

-Subaru-kun… ¿Estas bien?- Misora se intenta acercar a él pero Subaru le grita

-Misora detente no lo hagas, tenemos que estar separados este tipo… si nos ataca a los dos juntos y no habrá forma de detener su ataque…-

-Pero…-

-HAS LO QUE TE DIGO, SI VIENES ESTAREMOS PERDIDOS…CONFIA EN MI…-

La chica se queda en silencio mientras mira al Alcalde atentamente

-HOHOHO, tan astuto como siempre…- piensa el Alcalde –descubrió mi estrategia y ha evitado que esa chica se acerque al por si intento atacarlo ella lo cubrirá y si la ataco a ella también la protegerá…

-Entonces tenemos que usar una de esas cartas…- piensa Subaru – Pero su poder es tan destructivo que temo dañar a Misora…-

Luego mira en dirección de donde están Netto y Meiru y los ve tirados en el piso inconscientes…

-no puedo dudar… debo confiar en ella… sé que entre los dos podemos golpearlo-

-MISORA PREPARATE-

-SI- grita la joven mientras coloca sus manos en su guitarra

-Veo que vienen otra vez por mi… pero se los digo… si no me golpean en esta ocasión sus amigos serán historia…-

-¡Como si fuéramos a dejarte hacer eso!- grita War-Rock, luego le dice a Subaru –Bien es nuestra última oportunidad, no podemos fallar-

-Lo se… es a todo o nada…- el chico apunta con su Buster al Alcalde y le dice a Misora

-Yo iré por el… solo cúbreme Misora-

-Pero… Subaru-kun tenemos que…-

-Misora por favor… solo cúbreme, lo que hare es muy arriesgado, si fallo solo tu podrás defenderme…-

La chica se queda en silencio y solo asiente pero con mucha preocupación.

Subaru rápidamente se lanza sobre el Alcalde activando una Card Sword el Alcalde simplemente se mueve a su derecha y esquiva el golpe luego le lanza un puñetazo a Subaru el cual el joven detiene con el escudo a duras penas ya que comienza a resquebrajarse, aun así rápidamente le lanza una patada al alcalde el cual brinca y desde arriba transforma su brazo en un cañón y le dispara a Subaru directamente a la cabeza pero War-Rock anticipando el ataque quita la espada y usando su propio Buster detiene el tiro de su oponente causando una gran nube de humo pero el Alcalde prevé un ataque sorpresa del par de héroes y decide elevarse por los cielos a un camino denpa que se encuentra en el lugar

-HOHOHOHOHOHO ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? Tu nivel de combate no es nada…-

-BATTLE CARD… ATOMIC BLAZER-

-¿Qué?- el Alcalde solo alcanza a decir eso cuando el poderoso disparo de calor lo alcanza y genera una poderosa explosión la cual Enzan escucha y voltea ver

-Esta clase de poder… esto es ridículo…-

Luego mira al Pet y ve como Rockman lentamente se recupera

-Espero este bien para cuando lleguen… si no…-

El joven comienza a acercarse al lugar de la pelea y ve a Harp Note observando el poderoso ataque Rockman a lanzando a su oponente y ve que la joven si bien está atenta a cualquier ataque enemigo ve en su rostro muchísima preocupación.

-Esa chica… hace todo lo posible por estar tranquila pero no es así, está nerviosa… y aun siendo tan poderosos tiene miedo, teme por Subaru… ¿Qué clase de cosa eres tu Alcalde?-

La nube de humo comienza a disiparse y comienza a verse como el Alcalde esta intacto en una poderosa barra tipo Aura

-Así es como ha evitado los ataques…- piensa Misora –Esa Aura… ¿Qué clase de poder es ese?-

-HOHOHOHOHO tu ataque ha sido inu…-

-ESO NO ES TODO MALDITO YA TE LO DIJE VOY A GOLPEARTE-

Misora mira en dirección a donde estaba Subaru y ve que ya no está allí-

-Área Eater…- la chica mira arriba del alcalde y ve a Subaru con el sable de Gemini Spark en su mano-

-THUNDERBOLT BLADE-

El chico lanza un devastador golpe al alcalde por la espalda

-Maldición… buena estrategia Rockman… PERO no será suficiente-

-Te equivocas- dice War-Rock -tu Aura es inusual es demasiado poderosa pero tiene una debilidad, cuando usamos el Atomic Blazer toda la fuerza de tu Aura se dirigió al frente de tu cuerpo para neutralizar el ataque y la parte de atrás quedo más vulnerable, y este Ataque va a hacer que se rompa y te golpeara sin duda alguna-

-AAAAAAA ¡golpéalo!- grita Subaru

-Interesante plan pero no es suficiente solo tengo que tele portarme…-

En ese momento el alcalde se mueve y Subaru cae al suelo golpeando con una fuerza y causando una gran nube de polvo y un cráter en el lugar del golpe.

-HOHOHOHO te lo dije Subaru es imposible que me golpees mi Aura estará rota pero no lograste tocarme…

Subaru el cual se toma del brazo de nuevo le contesta -¿Eso crees? Yo no grite "golpéalo" a mí mismo…-

Entonces el Alcalde voltea hacia atrás de él y ve como Harp Note le da un poderoso golpe con su espada causándole una herida

-MALDITO ROCKMAN… ESTA MOCOSA NO DEBERIA HABERME GOLPEADO-

-No solo peleas conmigo… PELEAS CONMIGO, WAR-ROCK, HARP Y MISORA…-

La chica se coloca al lado de Subaru rápidamente y le dice

-Eres un imprudente… te has forzado demasiado…-

-Lo se… perdón Misora, por gritarte…-

-Eres un tonto… por más que me grites y regañes, yo siempre te voy a cuidar… y además tu estrategia funciono… logramos golpearlo-

El alcalde mira a ambos chicos lleno de ira y entonces Subaru sonriendo le dice

-No subestimes el trabajo en equipo… ni a Misora-chan tampoco-

**Fin del capítulo 21**

**Y Se viene la conclusión de esta parte del fic en el próximo capítulo.**


	22. El Rey y La Reina

_**LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ DESCRITOS PERTENECEN A CAPCOM Y KEIJI INAFUNE**_

_**Capítulo 22 El Rey y La Reina**_

-Maldito Rockman… maldito seas ¡Subaru Hoshikawa! Y tu también, Hibiki Misora…-

-ah..ah..gah…-

Subaru se toma el hombro mientras mira de manera desafiante a su enemigo y Misora sostiene a Subaru para que se ponga que pie aunque con algo de preocupación en el rostro, no dice nada y se mantiene alerta por si el alcalde decide hacer un ataque sorpresa.

-Nuestros nombres… ¿Conoces nuestros nombres?, ¿Quién demonios eres tu realmente?- pregunta Misora a su enemigo

-tu maldita entrometida… si no estuvieras aquí el estaría muerto… maldigo a mi creación por haberte traído, lo único que ha hecho es perjudicar mis planes… pero aun asi en cierto modo es perfecto-

-¿Clockman es creación tuya?- pregunta Subaru

-Lo es… simplemente se me salió de "control" y tuve que tomarlo de nuevo, y en eso me ayudaron ustedes.-

-cuando lo vencimos…- dice War-rock

A lo lejos Enzan escucha la conversación

-esto no está nada bien… están cansados y están haciendo tiempo para recuperar el aliento… ese chico Rockman… Subaru, es muy listo pero por cuanto tiempo estará "cooperando" el Alcalde-

-Bien Subaru- dice el Alcalde –Lograste golpearme y por ende el sistema que evitaba que tus amigos salieran de sus capsulas ya lo han hecho.

-Hey… tu… chico desconocido- dice War-Rock y Enzan inmediatamente sabe que se refieren a el –ve a ver a nuestros amigos, no podemos ir ya que este tipo es muy impredecible…-

El Joven se aleja dirigiéndose al lugar de las capsulas mientras que Misora pregunta

-¿hay alguien más aquí?-

-si… un chico ha estado hace tiempo aquí, he sentido sus ondas cerebrales…-

-ya veo… es un alivio- dice Subaru y añade –tenemos que vencer a este tipo aquí y ahora… por eso no podemos ir-

-¿Pero quién eres tú?- dice Harp al alcalde

-HOHOHOHO bien es tiempo de explicarles, de todos modos… morirán cuando termine de hablar-

Mientras tanto.

-Tengo que ir a verlos ya- Enzan llega rápidamente al lugar donde están sus amigos y corre directo a Netto para despertarlo

-¡NETTO!, vamos Netto despierta, te necesitamos aquí… vamos deprisa-

-ah… ah…- Netto abre los ojos lentamente y ve como Enzan está ahora despertando a Dekao y a Shuko

-Rockman… Meiru- el chico súbitamente se sienta en el suelo

-¡Rockman!- rápidamente saca su PET para checar si su amigo no ha vuelto -¿Dónde estás Rockman?-

En ese momento Enzan se acerca a Netto y le muestra su PET

-El está aquí… le ayude a vencer a Magicman junto con Blues, ahora está recuperándose, estaba muy lastimado cuando llegamos

- Enzan… me alegro que estés aquí… Rockman está bien y… MEIRU-

El joven se pone de pie pero se toma la frente ya que siente un mareo muy repentino

-Netto… tómalo con calma duraste mucho tiempo con poco aire…- Enzan es interrumpido por su amigo

-no… Meiru estaba muy mal… apenas si podía estar consciente, tengo que verla donde estas… MEIRU-

Dekao ya un poco más recuperado le dice a Shuko

-¿Estas bien?- y la ayuda a ponerse de pie…

-Si… gracias Dekao-kun-

-Gutsman está feliz de que Dekao esté bien-

-Si… y yo por Shuko- añade el netnavi Aquaman

-MEIRU- todos rápidamente se dirigen a ella cuando ven a Netto tomándola entre sus brazos y hablándole de manera desesperada

-Meiru… oye Meiru, ya todo está bien, por favor abre los ojos…-

Pero la joven no le contesta a Netto

-Meiru, oye… por favor no me hagas esto.-

-Netto…- dicen todos al verlo desesperado, rápidamente Enzan le coloca la mano en el cuello para sentir su arteria y atina a decir

-está viva… pero tiene el pulso muy débil, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital o quizás no logre…-

-NI SIQUIERA LO DIGAS- grita Netto lleno de impotencia la cual muestra al apretar su cuerpo contra el de su amiga –ella estará bien… rápido Dekao llama a la ambulancia-

El joven saca su PET y comienza a llamar a emergencias para poder llevar a Meiru a un Hospital

-Netto…- la voz de Roll se escucha en el PET de Meiru

-Roll-chan… ¿Qué sucede?-

-Tengo miedo… miedo de que a Meiru le pase algo grave… ella… ella duro tanto tiempo sin oxígeno, temo por ella… pero tengo un mensaje para ti Netto… fue lo último que ella dijo antes de…-

Roll se detiene y comienza a llorar y es entonces cuando Rockman contesta desde el PET de Enzan

-Roll…chan, Netto…-

-¿Rockman?- entonces Enzan transfiere a al netnavi azul al PET de Netto el cual lo recibe con una pequeña alegría

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si… pero Meiru-chan… mándame al PET de Ella-

El joven asiente y lo manda al PET donde Roll está llorando y Rockman le toca el hombre mientras le dice

-Meiru… es una chica fuerte, si la ayudamos podremos salvarla pero Roll, necesitas mantenerte fuerte… no te rindas, confía en ella… y en nosotros y en nuestros nuevos amigos…-

Roll se calma un poco y entonces le dice a Netto

-Esto es lo último que dijo, la grabe… porque ella quería que escucharas esto…-

Entonces en el Pet de Meiru se activa un mensaje de voz el cual todos incluyendo Dekao el cual a terminado de hablar con emergencias escuchan con amargura.

-Netto… - la joven tose un poco y la cara de Netto al ver eso es tensa… -Si no llego a despertar… por favor no llores por mí… tienes que ayudar a Subaru y Misora a detener a ese sujeto... la verdad, tengo miedo Netto, tengo mucho miedo… pero, ¿Sabes algo?, a pesar de sentir este miedo tan horrible, siempre sé que tu estas allí para ayudarme y salvarme, jamás me has fallado Netto, nunca lo has hecho ni me fallaras, no quiero que sientas…- Meiru vuelve a toser en el video mientras que Netto llora un poco al oír la gran confianza que tiene ella en el – no quiero que sientas que es tu culpa esto… así que por favor no llores por mí y ayuda a nuestros amigos sé que no les fallaras, ni a mi tampoco… tu eres mi héroe Netto yo… yo te… a…- en ese momento Meiru queda inconsciente…

-Ella dijo al final que lo ama..- Shuko lo piensa y mira a Netto el cual suelta lágrimas

-Ella…- entonces el chico se limpia la cara –Ella siempre ha confiado en mí… voy a protegerte Meiru… no te fallare… ni a mis amigos tampoco, Y cuando despiertes… estaré allí con una sonrisa para ti…-

-Meiru sabía que Netto se preocuparía tanto por ella que le dejo un mensaje- piensa Dekao

-Con su último aliento antes de quedar inconsciente… Meiru, realmente eres una chica admirable- piensa Enzan y entonces ve como Netto se levanta

-¿Dónde están Subaru y Misora?-

-Están peleando con el alcalde en aquella dirección- dice Enzan

Y mientras apuntan ve una explosión

-Esto es malo, ese tipo lleva la ventaja, Subaru esta lastimado de un brazo y Misora lo está ayudando pero también está muy cansada-

-Maldición, mientras estén en el mundo real no podre ayudarlos…-

-Te equivocas Netto…- contesta Enzan

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Te lo explicare camino allá, Shuko, Dekao cuiden a Meiru- dice Enzan

-DEJANOSLO A NOSOTROS-contesta Dekao mientras que Shuko se limita a asentir y sentarse al lado de Meiru

-se los encargo…- dice Netto mientras que Rockman se aleja un poco de Roll la cual le dice

-Rockman-

- Roll-chan ¿Qué sucede?-

La Netnavi le da un beso a Rockman en la boca muy fugaz y le dice

-Gracias por todo… cuida a Netto, y vuelve salvo…-

El Netnavi está un poco sorprendido por el Beso de Roll chan pero asiente y le dice

-Déjanoslo a nosotros…-

Y se transporta al PET de Netto el cual se acerca a Misora y le da, para sorpresa de todos un beso en la frente a Meiru

-volveré… te lo prometo-

Y se va junto Enzan al lugar donde Misora y Subaru pelean contra el alcalde

-Netto a madurado mucho desde la última vez que lo vimos ¿no lo cree Enzan-sama?

El joven Albino asiente mientras corren en dirección a la Batalla.

Al mismo tiempo que todo eso sucedía.

-El Rey… yo era destinado a ser el Rey del mundo… en el futuro y ustedes LO ARRUINARON TODO-

-El rey… tu… ¿ERES KING?- Subaru lo dice con tanta sorpresa que hasta Misora se queda en Shock junto con todos los demás

-vaya, eres tan perspicaz como siempre Hoshikawa…-

Entonces el cuerpo del Alcalde comienza a transformarse dejando su forma humana y finalmente se ve a King, o mejor dicho lo que queda de el

-¿Qué demonios te sucedió?- dice War-Rock al ver a King el cual está completamente deforme del rostro además de que sufre como una especie de distorsión por todo su cuerpo, como si sus datos fueran inestables… además de tener unos ojos rojos y rasgos de la energía de Crimson Dragon a su alrededor

-Tu… tus datos, tu energía Denpa, es tan irregular… ¿Cómo es que puedes existir de esa forma?- Harp le pregunta a King el cual contesta

-Por qué… yo soy el Rey, yo jamás… moriré, mi destino es controlar el mundo-

- deja de jugar con nosotros, ¡Como es que sigues vivo! Cuando peleamos contra ti en tu forma de Crimson Dragon te despedazamos con el Black End Galaxy- Subaru se rehúsa a creer que el que está enfrente es King Crimson

-No es así, solo cortaste parte de mi ser con esa técnica, al momento de atacarme con ese poder un sistema de defensa que había ideado en caso de que fallaran todos mis planes se activó…

-¿te refieres a Clockman?-

-Si… entonces parte de mi ser fue llevado a esta época y lugar, más en concreto 1 año atrás y parte de mis datos quedaron en Crimson Dragon y me destruyeron… o parte de mi ser, pero si bien me trajo a esta época fue cosa del azar, el sistema de Clockman no estaba terminado y su inteligencia artificial estaba incompleta, que el eligiera mandarme a esta época… fue un error de cálculo, además que su sistema de inteligencia artificial empezó a buscar a jóvenes con cierta amplitud de onda… como la de esa chica de allí…-

-¿Yo?- dice Misora

-Si…la tuya es una amplitud de onda muy particular, tus onda cerebrales son compatibles con su energía denpa y es por ello que te secuestro… aunque parecía un ser que te buscaba por tu belleza, eso solo era parte de su AI compensando la falta de lógica, pero la razón es esa… tus ondas son especiales niña…

-King… maldito bastardo si fallaban todos tus planes, pensaste en matar a Misora… ¿No es así?-Subaru le grita lo último a King el cual contesta

-HOHOHOHOHO eres muy perceptivo mocoso… si, si todo fallaba mi venganza seria asesinar a tu novia…-

Subaru no contesta nada su ira es grande al escuchar eso y Misora mira a su amigo con preocupación, todo eso mientras King sigue hablando

-Pero todo salió mal termine en esta época donde tenía que encontrar un huésped para sobrevivir mis pocos datos no podrían mantenerse en esta época anticuada donde las energías Denpa son débiles… por eso tome la mente y el cuerpo del Alcalde de esta ciudad, tuve que rebajarme a usar un cuerpo de carne y hueso… Y TODO POR SU CULPA-

Entonces King se lanza veloz mente sobre Subaru y Misora materializando una espada la cual Subaru detiene con otra espada mientras empuja a Misora

-Maldito… HAS ASESINADO A UNA PERSONA INOCENTE PARA VENGARTE DE MÍ

-HOHOHOHO, ahora la venganza contra ti no tiene caso Rockman… ahora solo eres un estorbo para un plan a un mayor… SI NO PUDE TOMAR EL MUNDO EN EL FUTURO EL MUNDO SERA MIO EN EL PASADO-

King lanza una patada a Subaru la cual el joven recibe y cuando King esta por darle otro golpe Misora Lanza un Shock Note golpeando de lleno a King el cual sale disparado unos 10 metros y cae de pie sosteniéndose de donde se supondría esta su estómago y voltea a ver a Misora con unos ojos, rojos llenos de ira…

-La Reina… es la pieza más poderosa del ajedrez… tu representas esa pieza Hibiki Misora…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-en el juego del ajedrez la Reina es el arma principal del Rey… el Rey es Subaru, y tu como la Reina de el… siempre vas a defenderlo con todo lo que tienes… eres un gran estorbo, por eso quería matarte… porque al morir tú la gran fortaleza de Subaru caería… y así podría haberlo asesinado fácilmente

-NO DEJARE QUE LA TOQUES…- Subaru se lanza sobre King dando un disparo con su Rockbuster el cual impacta en la cara de King el cual se comienza a reír de manera maniática

-Eso es Subaru Hoshikawa… enójate, si tu Reina cae… CAERAS TU-

-MALDITO KING, todo lo que hiciste en el futuro no tiene perdón, y lo que estás haciendo en esta época… tampoco tiene perdón, te derrotare y no dejare que lastimes a Misora-

-Patético…- King cambia drásticamente su forma de ser y rápidamente quita la espada y le da a Subaru un puñetazo con el cual sale disparado hace Misora y lo detiene con su cuerpo.

-Subaru-kun ¿Estas bien?

-Misora… no quiero que te dañe, este tipo… tiene razón en algo, tu eres alguien importante para mi…-

-Subaru-Kun… yo…

-¿Tienes miedo mocosa?- interrumpe King -¿Tienes miedo de que lo mate? Eres tan patética ¿Amor? ¿Amistad? Nada de eso servirá para protegerte a ti misma… eres mi objetivo "Reina" desde que investigue a Hoshikawa Subaru he sabido que su debilidad son sus amigos, pero en especial tú, la chica que le dio el poder del star forcé… tu quien le dio la fuerza para vencer a Burai aun cuando tenía la barrera perfecta, tu que siempre lo motivas, eres su fuerza… pero también su debilidad como la Reina del ajedrez, "Tan poderosa, que eres capaz de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, pero… si cae todo comienza a perderse"

-Maldito King- dice War-Rock mientras piensa – está jugando con la mente de Subaru, lo está presionando… quiere que cometa un error para dejar a Misora sola…- luego dice –Subaru no caigas en su juego, no podemos alejarnos de Misora, antes cuando peleábamos con el solo estaba jugando contigo… si él lo hubiese querido la habría matado…-

-Subaru-kun…- piensa Misora mientras ve como el joven se fuerza a ponerse frente a ella y le dice a King

-No la tocaras ni a ella, a mis amigos-

-Subaru… tu…- piensa Harp también mientras que Misora lo mire y por alguna razón el miedo que sentía desaparece lentamente entonces King les dice

-Vaya, es tan emocionante- entonces sonríe de manera maniática y dice –SI LA MATO REALMENTE TE HARE SUFRIR HOSHIKAWA SUBARU Y DEJARAS DE SER UNA AMENAZA-

Entonces de nuevo la personalidad de King cambia y dice

-HOHOHOHOHO y es por eso que la matare, si la asesino aquí y ahora, nuestros planes seguirán en curso…

-¿Nuestros planes?-

Entonces King hace una revelación

-Si… "NOSOTROS" quienes odiamos a la humanidad más que a nada en el mundo, nos hemos unido para conquistar y reformar este mundo.

Entonces al lado de él aparecen 2 seres que hacen que Subaru se aterre y se coloque delante de Misora

-Clockman… y ¿Burai?-

Misora se congela al ver a Burai parado allí, la última vez que peleo con el… no terminado nada bien

-Bu…rai- dice Misora con preocupación mientras mira a Subaru

-Subaru y Misora… son mis objetivos "¿Amo King?"

-HOHOHOHO que hermosa reunión tenemos aquí no les parece, y si Burai, tu deber es matar a esos dos

-Misora… tienes que irte… - dice Subaru

-Pero… no puedo dejarte aquí, si peleas solo…-

-Misora... ese de allí no es el Burai que conocemos… tengo un muy mal presentimiento tienes que irte no quiero que una de las personas que más quiero muera-

-Subaru…-

-Nada de eso- interrumpe Burai y entonces sacando a su poderosa arma Laplace lanza un poderoso ataque a ambos héroes

-¡MISORA!- grita Subaru

Y entonces ocurre una gran explosión que alcanza a nuestro héroes

-HOHOHOHO, como lo dije "La Reina "Hibiki Misora" es la debilidad del "Rey" Subaru Hoshikawa-

_**Fin del Capítulo 22**_

Bien un nuevo capítulo y además con un par de revelaciones que quería hacer, como por qué Clockman se llevó a Misora y otros detalles que aún faltan serán revelados más adelante, el final de combate será en el próximo capítulo con la intervención de Enzan y Netto… solo esperan y verán ;)

Saludos a todos y gracias a los que leen esta historia


	23. El Caballero Cae

_**Los Personajes aquí usados pertenecen a Capcom y Keiji Inafune**_

_**Capítulo 23: El Caballero Cae.**_

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Netto se asombra al ver una poderosa explosión cerca de donde se dirigen

-La batalla aun continua tenemos que apresurarnos…- en ese momento suena el PET de Enzan el cual saca rápidamente y dice

-Yuichiro-san ¿Qué pasa?-

-Es mi padre…- Netto se detiene al lado de Enzan y mira a su padre a través de la pantalla del PET

-Netto… ¿Estas bien?- pregunta un preocupado Yuichiro a su hijo

-Si… estoy bien, aunque Meiru…- el joven solo agacha la mirada

-Netto-kun, no es momento para deprimirte, debemos ayudar a Misora y Subaru-

El joven rápidamente cambia su semblante a uno serio y escucha con atención las palabras que su padre les dice

-Escuchen, hemos creado un programa que permite materializar a los netnavis en el mundo real-

-¿Qué?- gritan al mismo tiempo Rockman y Netto

-así es esa es el arma secreta para ayudar a eso chicos que vienen del futuro- dice Enzan

-Y no solo eso… también para protegernos a nosotros mismos…-

En ese momento el Doctor Willy aparece detrás de Yuichiro

-Willy-san- dice Netto -¿ha ayudado a mi padre con esto?

-Si, es lo menos que puedo hacer por darme una nueva forma de ver el mundo… de cualquier modo escuchen con atención jóvenes, tienen que saber los riesgos y problemas que tiene el programa actualmente-

-¿Riesgos? ¿Qué clase de riesgos? - pregunta Rockman con consternación.

-necesitamos que te fusiones con Netto para poder materializarte en el mundo real-

Entonces Blues dice

-¿Es como lo hacen esos chicos del futuro?-

-Así es Blues- contesta Yuichiro y añade – Pero el programa aún está incompleto y solo hemos logrado la compatibilidad con el PET y los datos de Rockman, en pocas palabras solo ustedes pueden hacerlo por ahora…-

Enzan mira a Netto y le dice

-no podre ayudarte en esta pelea Netto, pero ya verás que más adelante podre hacerlo-

Netto le asiente a Enzan y Yuichiro sigue hablando

-El riesgo… bueno primero diré la desventaja de este programa

-¿Desventaja?- pregunta Netto

-como dijimos el programa aún está incompleto, la capacidad de usar chips de batalla esta reducida a 5, además solo puedes unirte a Rockman si estas cerca o de Misora o Subaru-

-¿Por qué solo cerca de ellos podre unirme a Rockman?-

-Es simple- Willy interviene en la conversación –durante mis investigaciones junto con padre descubrimos una extraña especie de Onda electromagnética que emiten ambos jóvenes, la naturaleza de la misma aun no la entendemos del todo, pero parece que ellos logran unirse gracias a las ondas que hay en el ambiente, nosotros aún no tenemos la tecnología para lograr eso, así que los datos que recopilamos los hemos utilizado para crear un programa con el cual enlazas las frecuencias que emiten los cuerpos Misora y Subaru y puedas unirte a tu netnavi

-Ya veo… muy ingenioso de parte de ambos- dice Enzan

Netto el cual entendió parcialmente la explicación dice

-y… ¿Cuál es el riesgo de unirme con Rockman?-

-Hijo… si Rockman es dañado tu también lo serás… pero no solo eso, aun si logras salir ileso de la pelea no sabemos si el unirte con tu netnavi traerá efectos secundarios…-

Todos quedan en silencio y entonces Rockman dice

-Netto… ¿Qué harás?-

El joven humano mira a su padre y le dice

-debo hacerlo sin importar los riesgos, mis amigos están en grave peligro allá, además Meiru está muy mal, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada… PADRE, WILY-san por favor… envíen el programa-

El padre de Netto aunque algo preocupado asiente y comienza a enviar los datos a su hijo

-En un minuto tendrás lo necesario en tu PET y Netto, Rockman… tengan cuidado por favor-

Ambos asienten ante las palabras de su padre y escuchan otra explosión a lo lejos

-Subaru… Misora, resistan, vamos a ayudarlos dentro de poco…- Dice Netto apretando el PET

Y Mientras tanto con Subaru y Misora.

-HOHOHOHOHO vaya eres bastante obediente Burai… veo que el programa que utilice para controlar tus pensamientos fue útil, aunque recuerdo que costó mucho trabajo hacerlo

-Tsh…- Burai solo mira con desprecio a King el cual añade

-Aunque parte de tu personalidad quedo intacta al ser parte de la civilización de MU realmente los de tu raza son sorprendentes

-Con que…ah… eso explica todo-

-Vaya… aunque esperaba que sobrevivirían a algo así Subaru y Misora…-

-Ah…ah… -

Subaru está frente a Misora con los brazos extendidos y con una herida de espada en su cuerpo producto del poderos ataque de Burai

-¡Subaru-kun!- Misora se pone de pie al ver a Subaru tan gravemente

-¿Por qué?... porque tenías que hacer eso…- dice ella con consternación

-Yo… yo ya se los dije…- dice Subaru de manera entrecortada

-No Dejare… que te… lastimen-

Misora se sonroja muy levemente pero de inmediato suelta un par de lágrimas mientras se coloca delante de Subaru

-Misora… vete yo…-

-No te voy a dejar Subaru tengo que protegerte… no solo el hombre protege a quienes quieren… entiéndelo…-

-Miso…- Subaru cae de rodillas

-¿Subaru estas bien?- dice War-Rock

-Ah… si War-Rock… estoy bien…-

El chico vuelve a ponerse de pie a duras penas mientras War-Rock piensa

-Es mentira… a este paso… cuando quitemos nuestra unión… el…-

-HOHOHOHOHOHO realmente ustedes son divertidos muy divertidos-

-De que te ríes maldito- dice Misora mirando con cierto rencor a la cara del deforme King

-De ustedes, de sus estúpidos valor ¿Amor?¿Amistad? este mundo solo está lleno de odio y basura que debo borrar-

-Alguien como tú, no es capaz de comprender esos sentimientos… ¡tú nunca has amado!-

King se queda en silencio y entonces dice

-Burai… encárgate de esa molesta "Reina"-

-De acuerdo, aunque pensaba hacerlo aun si no me lo ordenabas

El Joven de cabello gris comienza a acercarse a Misora con Laplace en su mano mientras que Misora se mantiene firme delante de Subaru y War-Rock

-¿Quieres que te de otra paliza como aquella vez?- dice Burai de manera despectiva a Misora

-No será como aquella vez… ahora voy a cuidarlo… es mi deber-

-Misora… detente, yo debo…-

-CALLA Subaru, tengo que hacer esto…-

El chico se queda en silencio y entonces Misora añade

-Es algo que debo hacer… SHOCK NOTE-

Misora lanza su técnica a Burai el cual solo se queda de pie y usando su campo de fuerza de tecnología Mu el ataque es desviado pero entonces Misora equipa una carta tipo espada y se lanza sobre Burai chocando su espada contra la de el

-Eres demasiado molesta, debo matarte por órdenes de King-

-¿Dónde quedo tu orgullo Burai? Ahora eres el perro faldero de King-

-HOHOHOHO entiéndelo de una vez chiquilla él está siendo controlado por mí, aunque mantiene sus memorias intactas yo soy ahora su amo-

-Corte Vertical…- Burai empuja con más fuerza su espada rompiendo la de Misora la cual tiene que hacerse a un lado para evitar el poderoso ataque que causa una gran explosión, pero al hacer ese movimiento la joven queda expuesta

-Maldición…- dice Harp al ver que están por ser golpeadas

-ERES MIA- grita Burai y justo cuando va a golpearla

-Giga Battle CARD Multi Kick-

Subaru parece a un costado de él y usando una de sus cartas más poderosas comienza a patear a Burai hasta que sale disparado y se estrella contra el edificio principal de la alcaldía y Subaru cae de rodillas por el esfuerzo

-Ah…Ah…-

-¡Subaru-kun!- Misora quiere acercarse a él pero no lo hace por estar vigilando a King´

-te dije que no usaras esa carta- War-Rock regaña a su compañero y añade – no estás en condiciones para soportar tanto poder-

-Pero… Misora… no debo dejar que la dañen-

-HOHOHOHO Subaru Hoshikawa realmente eres gracioso llegando tan lejos para proteger a esa Mocosa… ¿O es que tienes miedo a que pasara si logramos matarla? Si… ese miedo que tienes se hará realidad-

-Mal…dito gah-

-¡Subaru!- dice Misora y luego piensa -está muy grave debo de…-

Pero entonces Burai aparece rápidamente lanzando un ataque de energía va destrozando el suelo y Misora tiene que utilizar su Shock Note para desviar el ataque, pero al hacer eso deja una abertura y Burai la aprovecha para acercarse a ella

-Eres mía…- de nuevo Burai lanza un poderoso Corte ahora de manera horizontal pero entonces sucede algo

-Rockbuster-

Subaru se coloca rápidamente frente a Misora y lanza un disparo a quema ropa a Burai el cual por la rapidez del mismo no logra detener con su barrera Mu y sale disparado hacia atrás pero el golpe que lanzo logra darle a Subaru y Misora queda horrorizada al ver eso

-Subaru Noooooo-

El chico se mantiene de pie pero apenas consciente y entonces voltea a ver a King de reojo y le dice

-Tienes…razón… Misora es la razón por la que yo estoy aquí… fue mi primer amiga, mi primer hermana, la primer persona después de mi familia por la cual me preocupe… y es alguien que quiero… pero te equivocas en algo, yo no soy su Rey… soy… su protector… su caballe…ro-

Y entonces Subaru pierde la transformación y cae al suelo gravemente lastimado

-¡NO! Subaru NOOOO- la chica ignorando el peligro agacha y lo voltea, el joven tiene los ojos cerrados pero no responde

-Subaru, Subaru reacciona- grita War-Rock desde el V-Hunter

-HOHOHOHOHOHO eres un maldito ingenuo Subaru Hoshikawa al caer tú, nos das la oportunidad de…-

Pero es interrumpido por…

-MISORA, ¿Cómo esta Subaru?- grita Netto el cual se acerca a ambos a una gran velocidad

-Netto… el… esta, Dios… Subaru reacciona por favor…-

-Netto-Kun, Subaru está muy grave tenemos que sacarlo de aquí…- dice Rockman

-Si lo se…- luego le dice a Misora y War-Rock –Déjenlo en mis manos, yo les ayudare esta vez

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? Dice War-Rock y Misora sigue mirando fijamente a Subaru

-Mi papa y el Dr. Willy nos han dado una forma de pelear junto a ustedes…- entonces el chico dice

-Enzan en cuanto me transforme saca a Subaru de Aquí… Misora… necesitare que me ayudes…-

-De acuerdo Netto- dice Enzan el cual se acerca lentamente mientras mira a Burai y King –asi que… estos son nuestros enemigos…-

-Misora, sé que estas preocupada por él, pero confía en Enzan… el pondrá a salvo a Subaru…-

-Netto…- la chica toca el rostro de Subaru y se pone de pie

-HOHOHOHOHOHO, pero miren quien está aquí, es el héroe anticuado ¿Qué piensas hacer? En el mundo real no puede luchar tu netnavi, y aunque sea tan habilidoso como Subaru no podrá hacer nada-

-Te equivoca… ya verás que podemos hacer-

Burai se lanza sobre ambos jóvenes y entonces Netto grita

-MISORA cúbreme-

La chica asiente y lanza un Shock Note a Burai para alejarlo y entonces el joven héroe grita

-CROSS FUSION ROCKMAN. EXE – e inserta un chip en blanco y en ese instante comienza a brillar, el brillo es tan fuerte que King tiene que taparse los ojos y Misora aprovecha que Burai quedo ciego para usar una carta del tipo cañón para hacerlo que se aleje

-¿Qué está pasando?- dice tanto Misora ,King y Burai y al final después del brillo se ve claramente como Rockman está parado en el mundo real

-Realmente… estoy aquí… en el mundo real…-

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE! Tú no puedes hacer eso- grita King al ver semejante transformación –Se supone que esa tecnología solo yo la tengo en esta época…-

-No subes times a nuestro padre- dicen tanto Netto como Rockman a la vez, al estar unidos hablan al mismo tiempo

-Es hora de que te largues de Ataque BATTLE Chip AREA STEAL- Rockman rápidamente se coloca delante de King y le da un poderoso puñetazo al mismo tiempo Burai ataca por la espalda al héroe Azul pero Misora se interpone y le da con su machine gun string paralizando a Burai y dándole tiempo a Netto de activar su siguiente chip

-Battle chip Hi cannon- y le da un poderoso Disparo el cual la barrera Mu detiene, pero Misora anticipando eso Utiliza una Battle Card

-Elec Sword- y lanza un golpe a Burai hiriéndolo en el pecho

-Gah, Malditos… Laplace-

Laplace rápidamente deshace las cuerdas de Harp Note mientras se toma el pecho y al mismo tiempo King se pone de pie lastimado por el ataque de Rockman y Netto

-Esto… esto no es posible esto está fuera de mis cálculos…-

-Battle Card Área Eater- Misora usa la carta para ponerse frente a Burai y luego darle otro golpe con la espada

-Esto… es ridículo… siendo vencido por ti…-

-Esto es por haber lastimado a Subaru aaaaaa-

La joven lanza otro poderoso ataque el cual es detenido por una mano...

-TU- grita Rockman entonces Misora voltea a ver a quien detuvo su golpe y entonces Rockman grita

-MISORA retírate-

La chica por instinto le hace caso a Rockman y logra esquivar un poderoso ataque de un Buster del ser que se materializo frente a ella y Burai, el disparo va a estrellarse contra una estatua que hay en el lugar destrozándola.

-No tenías por qué ayudarme… Forte-

-No lo hice por ayudarte, sino porque eres útil a mis planes también… -

-HOHOHOHOHO Forte, veo que has venido…- dice King con una gran sonrisa diabólica

-Maldición olvidaba que él está junto con ellos- dice Rockman

-King…- entonces Forte se tele transporta hacia King y le dice

-Es tiempo de retirarnos-

-¿Qué dices?- menciona King con rabia en su voz y ojos –Como te osas decir eso

-Burai ven…- dice Forte y el joven del Futuro solo se acerca velozmente a King y Forte, el cual dice

-King, ahora no es el momento de estar jugando, teníamos un plan ¿No es así? ¿Acaso planeas cambiar los planes a último momento?-

Misora y Rockman miran fijamente la conversación sin bajar la guardia

-Forte… ¿Qué demonios planeas?- piensan Netto y Rockman mientras que Misora le dice a Harp

-Ese netnavi… siento algo extraño en el…-

-Yo también, es algo raro jamás sentí tanta rabia en un ser…-

-Forte es muy peligroso Misora, Harp… tal vez tan peligroso como ese tipo Burai-

Entonces siguen escuchando la conversación

-¿Burai ni siquiera está al máximo de su potencial y lo traes a la batalla? King… estás pensando como un humano-

-Tch… ambos son una molestia- dice Burai el cual solo le da la espalda a Forte, y el Netnavi lo mira de manera silenciosa

-HOHOHOHO- King comienza a reírse y ambos Burai y Forte voltean a verlo y finalmente dice

-De acuerdo Forte, haremos las cosas a tu manera… nos retiramos-

-¿Se piensan ir sin pelear? ¿Así nada más?- dice Misora desafiando a los 3

-Si nos retiramos… ya hemos logrado lo que quería aquí- dice King

-¿Qué has dicho?- grita Netto y entonces Burai le dice

-Ustedes Rockman del pasado, son una molestia, realmente si no hubieran estado aquí podría haber matado a Misora y luego a Subaru Hoshikawa-

-Rockman… la próxima vez que nos veamos nos enfrentaremos de nuevo- dice Forte seriamente mientras su aura se extiende y tanto Misora como Netto sienten un escalofrió en su cuerpo

-HOHOHOHO Misora… Netto, por ahora no los perseguiré tengo otros asuntos que atender- entonces King, mira fijamente a Misora y le dice –oh Reina… lo veo en tu corazón… si… tienes miedo de que mate a tu amor frente a ti… que delicia… pero no te preocupes, tu miedo no se hara realidad… YA QUE TE MATARE A TI PRIMERO YA QUE QUIERO VERLO SUFRIR… HOHOHOHOHOHO-

-MALDITO- gritan Netto y Rockman y en ese instante aparece Clockman llevándose a los 3 seres desapareciendo de inmediato y dejando a Misora temblando levemente mientras piensa

-Subaru-kun… ellos realmente quieren verte sufrir y me usaron para dañarte, yo soy una inútil… yo no pude defender a la persona que amo… yo soy… débil-

_**Final del capítulo 23 **_

Bueno espero les gustara el capítulo Parece que Misora lo está pasando muy mal, sigan leyendo para saber que sucede en el próximo capítulo.

Saludos y gracias por leer mi fanfic


	24. Negación

_**Los personajes aquí usados y descritos pertenecen a Capcom y Keiji Inafune.**_

_**Un nuevo capítulo de mi fic espero les guste cómo va la cosa.**_

_**Capítulo 24: Negación (Yo soy débil…)**_

-Misora… ¿Estás bien?- Pregunta Netto el cual mira como la joven al ver que se han ido sus enemigos se acerca a Subaru y se sienta al lado suyo, mirando hacia la nada.

-Miso…-

-Netto-kun déjalo es suficiente- dice Rockman súbitamente a su hermano

-¿Por qué? Solo quiero saber si esta…-

-Netto-kun… mírala- contesta Rockman.

El chico la voltea a ver y entonces ve que tiene lágrimas en los ojos y el joven entiende y decide no decir nada y hablar con su netnavi

-Rockman… ¿Crees que Meiru y Subaru estarán bien?-

-claro que si Netto… pero tenemos que apresurarnos…-

-¡NETTO!- gritan todos al acercarse al mismo, Dekao carga a Meiru en sus brazos

-Chicos… ¿Cómo esta ella?-pregunta el joven a lo que Dekao le dice

-Necesitamos llevarla al hospital rápido-

-Su respiración es errática- añade Enzan y finalmente Shuko dice –Si no nos apresuramos tendrá complicaciones-

-ya veo… pero el servicio de emergencias tardara en llegar-

-nosotros la llevaremos, llamare a mi chofer- dice Enzan y añade –Blues rápido localízalo tenemos que apresurarnos tenemos que llevar a Meiru y Su…-

-Yo llevare a Subaru- contesta Misora mientras se levanta

-¿Cómo vas a llevarlo?- pregunta Enzan y añade –Además sus heridas son graves-

-como Harp Note puedo usar los caminos Denpa y lo llevare rápido a casa de Netto… Subaru y yo… no somos de este tiempo, si lo atienden en el hospital se hará un caos… yo cuidare de el…- la joven lo dice con gran tristeza en su rostro, cosa que todos notan y al final Netto asiente y le dice

-Si de acuerdo, llévalo… y Misora…- la joven voltea a ver a Netto el cual al ver su tristeza dice –No nada… olvídalo, rápido tenemos que llevar a Meiru al hospital-

Todos asienten y se despiden de Misora mientras Netto toma a Meiru en sus brazos y le dice

-Solo aguanta un poco Meiru… solo un poco más-

Misora mira de reojo a Netto y ve en sus ojos algo muy especial

-Él es tan fuerte… no como yo…- y finalmente toma a Subaru en brazos y le dice a Harp

-vamos, tenemos que llevarlo…-

-Misora, ¿Estás bien?- pregunta la FM y la chica dice

-Si Harp… estoy bien…-

El AM mira desde el V-Hunter la cara de Misora y piensa

-Esto no es bueno, ella no está para nada bien… está demasiado deprimida… el ver a Subaru así, seguro piensa es su culpa.-

Entonces el AM sale del V-Hunter mientras Misora se materializa junto con Subaru en el mundo electromagnético

-Misora, yo estaré vigilando que no nos ataquen mientras llevas a Subaru, tenemos que apresurarnos-

La joven asiente y se ponen en camino mientras Misora comienza a pensar

-¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto? ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer King? ¿Por qué Burai tenía que venir? Quizás si yo no hubiese estado aquí, Subaru hubiera pido ganar la pelea sin necesidad de protegerme como lo hizo, realmente soy una tonta pensando que puedo pelear al lado de Subaru y Netto sus peleas, no tengo la fuerza… soy débil, y es por eso que él me protegió.-

La chica mira a Subaru con tristeza mientras lagrimas silenciosas caen de su rostro

-Es como aquella vez, cuando la Orihime y Empty me manipularon para lograr resucitar el continente de MU, yo… mi debilidad hizo yo quisiera proteger a Subaru de la manera equivocada, causándole problemas y dolor, cuando él y yo peleamos sobre el continente de MU realmente lo veía en sus ojos, ese deseo de protegerme, de no querer perderme y… ahora me doy cuenta hasta donde está dispuesto a llegar para protegerme… y es por mi propia debilidad…-

La joven aprieta un poco más a Subaru junto a su pecho y sigue pensando

-luego que el venció a Empty la causa de que lo dejara, Burai llego y… al verlo tan débil, tan cansado de la pelea que tuvo contra Empty quise protegerlo, pero no pude, realmente lo intente con todas mis fuerzas, pero Burai me derroto tan fácil… ni todo el amor que le tengo a Subaru ni mi deseo de protegerlo fueron suficientes para derrotar a alguien como Burai, y cuando estaba allí tirada en las ondas sobre MU, apareció el otra vez, Subaru… solo recuerdo ver en su rostro una ira enorme y un gran deseo de protegerme… me sentí tan segura en ese momento, y cuando gano y quedo tan débil… Phantom aprovecho y se robo las Ooparts de Subaru… y yo, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo…solo pude llevarlo de vuelta a casa para que se recuperara… es lo único que pude hacer en aquella ocasión-

-Ya casi estamos allí- dice War-Rock a la joven

-Si… gracias War-Rock- la chica da una inspección rápida a la tierra y finalmente baja frente a la casa de Netto y quita su transformación escondiéndose detrás de la casa del mismo y finalmente caminando con Subaru en brazos toca la puerta y la señora Hikari sale quedando en Shock al ver tanto a Misora como Subaru lastimados

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Señora… Haruka-san por favor ayude a Netto, el está…- la joven comienza a llorar y la señora solo asiente y le dice a Misora que lo coloque en el sofá mientras trae vendas y lo necesario para cuidarlo y tocando el hombro de Misora le dice

-Tranquila… el estará bien… es un chico muy fuerte…-

La joven se calma y mientras ve como comienza la señora por quitar la parte superior de las ropas de Subaru para comenzar a entender la herida que tiene en su pecho le dice a la joven

-Y mi hijo… como está el-

La joven se limpia las lágrimas y le dice

-El… el esta bien, llevaron a Meiru al hospital… está muy mal… se quedó sin aire durante mucho tiempo…-

-Dios mío… espero este bien… realmente ella es ya como parte de la familia-

La joven se queda en silencio mientras sigue viendo como atienden a Subaru y más arriba en los caminos de energía Denpa el par de alienígenas tienen una conversación

-War-Rock, las cosas están demasiado difíciles, apenas si logramos salir bien de allí, y fue gracias a esos chicos… Rockman y Netto, sin ellos quizás estaríamos…- pero el AM le contesta

-Lo se Harp, pero quizás solo la ayuda de él no será suficiente para enfrentar lo que se viene, King… recuerdo la cantidad de problemas que nos dio, realmente es increíble como sobrevivió a al ataque final de nuestro Noise forma más poderosa… -

-¿Crees que Subaru se recupere pronto? Pregunta Harp al AM-

-Conociéndolo estará bien… realmente tomar esos ataques para evitar que Misora sufra daño… ese chico realmente se preocupa más por otras personas que por el mismo y no tiene en consideración el dolor que le causa a otros… el estará bien lo se…- el AM aprieta su mandíbula y añade –tiene que estarlo King no perderá esta oportunidad para atacarnos

La FM asiente y dice

-vamos regresemos a los V-Hunter…- pero entonces el AM la detiene al decirle

-Me preocupa más Misora que Subaru, Harp-

La Fm voltea a ver al AM y le dice

-Así que tú también lo notaste…- el Alien asiente y Harp continua –Ella está prácticamente en Shock, no asimila que Subaru arriesgo de nuevo su vida por ella y estoy segura que piensa es débil…-

El AM le dice a Harp

-Tal vez Misora, siente que es una carga para él, pero ella… bueno ustedes, no son débiles, de no ser por ustedes estoy seguro que Subaru y yo estaríamos muerto, el trabajo en equipo que hicimos fue grandioso, pero… los humanos tienen algo que los hace tan débiles y fuertes a la vez-

-¿De qué hablas War-Rock?- la FM se asombra al ver tan serio al AM

-Amor… mira como esta ella ahora, quiere tanto a Subaru que al verlo lastimado pierde sus fuerzas, realmente el amor es algo tan complicado.-

La FM contesta

-Sí que lo es, cuando ella lo ve lo siento en sus ondas, se disparan, crean un gran sentimiento de tranquilidad en mi corazón, cuando ella está cerca de él, es como si lo demás dejara de existir, todo se centra en él, su mundo es Subaru… y es por eso que al verlo lastimado sucede esto, ahora solo siento como sus ondas son erráticas, tiene miedo, remordimientos, tristeza, y también odio…-

La FM dice eso ultimo con algo de titubeo y el Am solo contesta

-odio… ¿Alguien como ella es capaz de odiar?- a lo que la FM contesta

-Tú lo has visto, ella odiaba el mundo… quizás al ver a Subaru así despertó el odio que hay en todos los humanos, después de todo "Si amas corres el riesgo de odiar" solo espero que esto no traiga problemas adelante War-Rock, si ella y yo nos unimos como Harp Note de nuevo pasara lo mismo que contra Gemini…

El AM entonces le dice

-no podemos hacer nada, solamente ella puede aceptar lo que está sucediendo, tiene que aceptar que habrá momentos en que Subaru hará cosas que ella no quiere, que él está dispuesto a protegerla, Harp si lo hubieras visto… cuando Clockman se las llevó a ustedes su depresión fue tan grande… realmente estoy seguro que Subaru quiere más a Misora que una amiga… y el está dispuesto a sacrificar todo por ella y sus amigos- Entonces War-Rock mira a Harp y le dice –si vez que Misora no se recupera dile esto de mi parte "Si quieres proteger a Subaru, acepta tus debilidades y hazlas tu fuerza"-

-¿Quién te enseño esa frase?- pregunta la FM y entonces War-Rock contesta

-Daigo… el padre de Subaru vamos a los V-hunter y estemos atentos, a cualquier disturbio en la energía Denpa… no podemos dejar que ataquen a Subaru como está ahora-

War-Rock desciende al Hunter de Subaru y la FM piensa

-Acepta tus debilidades y hazlas tu fuerza… eso suena exactamente como lo que es "Shooting Star Rockman" no pensé que War-Rock hubiera madurado tanto, realmente ese chico Subaru y su padre son humanos muy especiales, tanto como para hacer que Misora cambiara su forma de ser a una más alegre… Subaru Hoshikawa vale más que te recuperes… sin ti ella caerá de nuevo en ese mundo lleno de odio…- y la FM finalmente entra también al V-Hunter de Misora

-Bueno es todo lo que puedo hacer- dice la señora Hikari al terminar de guardar las vendas –ahora todo depende de el-

La chica asiente y mira como la señora se acerca a ella y le dice –ahora te toca a ti Misora-chan…-

-Señora yo… yo puedo hacerlo sola-

-nada de eso señorita, yo voy a curarla es lo menos que puedo hacer-

La señora le pide a Misora que se quite su chaqueta, la chica lo hace y la señora comienza a colocar vendas en las heridas de la joven a la vez que unta un poco de medicina para calmar el dolor, Misora hace gestos y piensa

-Subaru… ¿estas sufriendo más que yo cierto? ¿Realmente todo esto es mi culpa?-

-Misora… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- la señora mira a Misora y la joven sale de sus pensamientos

-¿Dígame señora que pasa?-

-¿Qué tanto quieres a ese chico?-

La joven es tomada por sorpresa por la pregunta de la señora

-Yo lo amo… pero no creo ser digna de el…- piensa la joven pero entonces la señora mira los ojos de Misora y le dice

-Ya veo… realmente lo amas, lo veo en tus ojos, me recuerdas a mi cuando era más joven-

La joven se le queda mirando mientras la madre de Netto comienza a venderle el brazo derecho

-Mi esposo… bueno de Joven era un poco temerario, justo como Netto y Subaru, él siempre me cuidaba de que no me pasara nada, siempre llevando los problemas de los demás sobre sus hombros, en eso tanto el como Netto se parecen, siempre cuidando a los demás, y por lo que he visto de este chico- la señora mira a Subaru –puedo decirte que son iguales-

Todos escuchan la conversación de la señora War-Rock, Harp y Misora

-Misora… no sé qué clase de problemas hayas tenido en el futuro, pero sé que él te ayudo a salir de eso, debes entender algo… la forma de ser de ellos jamás cambiara, siempre se pondrán en peligro por salvar a la gente que quieren y nosotros… quizás sintamos que no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlos, pero no es así, yo estoy segura, que todos y cada uno de nosotros tenemos algo en lo que podemos ayudar a esas personas que amamos.

La joven solo comienza a llorar y la señora le toma la mejilla derecha mientras le dic

-ser débil… no es malo Misora, lo veo en tus ojos, piensas que tu debilidad de causo todo esto pero no es así, estoy segura… creo que este chico no sería el mismo sin ti, no sé por qué pero al verlos me veo a mí y a mi esposo de jóvenes, el siempre arriesgando todo y yo preocupándome por el… también me recuerdan a Meiru y Netto, mi hijo se ha arriesgado tanto por este mundo y sus amigos que no puedo contar la cantidad de veces que se ha puesto en peligro y yo y Meiru siempre estamos pidiendo por él.

La señora ve que Misora va a hablar y decide callar

-señora Haruka… yo tengo tanto miedo de perderlo, él es lo único que me mantiene en viviendo, he hecho muchos amigos lo sé, tanto ahora como en el futuro, pero… el, es mi centro sin el yo no puedo vivir… no soy fuerte… y no puedo protegerlo…-

-Misora… solo te diré algo mas- la señora se pone de pie y mientras termina de llevar las medicinas al botiquín le dice a Misora

-nunca niegues tu propia fuerza Misora… eres una chica fuerte, sé que saldrás de esto… piénsalo un poco, no eres tan débil como crees, y estoy segura Subaru cree lo mismo que yo… tu eres fuerte, jamás niegues eso.-

La señora guarda las cosas mientras la joven piensa

-¿Yo soy fuerte? Yo… no sé qué hacer Subaru… tengo miedo… ¿Qué se supone debo hacer?-

-Esto va mal… si ella no se recupera pronto estaremos en problemas- Harp mira en silencio a la joven la cual suelta otras cuantas lágrimas y de nuevo piensa

-Yo… no creo poder estar junto a el… jamás…-

_**Final del capitulo 24**_

Bueno un capitulo de platica, centrado enteramente en Hibiki Misora, en lo personal sentí algo repetitivo mi capitulo pero creo debe de ser asi, cuando un ser humano duda de sus propias fuerzas suceden este tipo de cosas, te sumes en los pensamientos negativos y nunca dejas de dar vuelta en ellos, hasta que aceptes las cosas sales de ese circulo vicioso y eso le sucede a Misora.

"Cuando amas corres el riesgo de odiar" esa frase es tan cierta que da miedo… y tomara relevancia en los próximos capítulos.

Saludos a todos


	25. Depresión

_**Los personajes Aquí descritos pertenecen a Capcom y a Keiji Inafune.**_

_**Capitulo 25: Depresión (Yo… no soy digna de ti)**_

Un doctor sale de una sala, el cual lleva en sus manos unos documentos que parecen ser análisis médicos, tras dar una vuelta en una esquina ve a un grupo de jóvenes mirando de manera ansiosa al doctor.

-¿Hikari Netto?- pregunta el Doctor y el joven se acerca al mismo

-Doctor… ¿Cómo esta ella?- Netto lo dice con cierta preocupación en su voz y el doctor le dice

-en este momento está estable, pero si situación no es nada buena, necesita estar en constante vigilancia y esperar a que sus síntomas mejoren, el daño que sufrió por falta de oxígeno no es muy grave pero cualquier cosa que altere su estado actual puede ser muy dañina para sus funciones cerebrales

-… Meiru-chan- piensa el joven y entonces pregunta

-¿Podemos entrar a verla?-

-Me temo que no jovencito, como dije cualquier alteración puede dañar gravemente su cerebro-

-el joven aprieta los puños y asiente con la cabeza- y el Doctor les comenta

- Necesitan descansar lo que ocurrió allí fue demasiado grave quizás mucha gente logro escapar de ese… ataque pero hubo muchos heridos en el interior del edificio… es un milagro que ustedes salieran de allí vivos-

El doctor se da vuelta y es abordado por una enferma que lo lleva a otra área donde varios heridos del ataque de King se encuentran y Enzan se acerca a Netto

-No podemos hacer nada… vayamos Netto, ahora todo queda en manos de ella, además, tenemos que ver como esta Subaru-

-es cierto Netto tenemos que ir a ver a nuestro amigo- añade Dekao

-realmente me preocupa mucho el… - dice Shuko pero entonces Netto le dice a sus amigos

-me gustaría ir a ver a Subaru… pero yo no puedo irme de aquí, me quedare voy a esperar a que Meiru se recupere.-

-Netto-kun… creo deberías hacer lo que dicen Enzan y los demás-

-No Rockman, debo quedarme aquí, ella… tengo que estar aquí tú lo entiendes ¿verdad?, además Roll también está en nuestro PET no podemos irnos-

-Netto… debes descansar no sabemos qué efectos secundarios haya tenido tu fusión con Rockman…- dice la netnavi

-Ella tiene razón Netto, tienes que descansar- Enzan intenta convencer a Netto diciendo –Si ellos vuelven a atacar, no podremos hacer nada, estamos completamente separados, tu padre dice que mi chip para la Cross fusión aun no está listo, no puedes separarte de Misora… es la única forma en la que por ahora podremos ayudarle a pelear y más con Subaru lastimado…-

El Joven de la bandana crispa sus puños y contesta

-El es fuerte, estará bien y por favor, entiéndalo, tengo que quedarme junto a ella…-

-¿Por qué Netto? ¿Qué sucede? Usualmente no eres así, sé que estas preocupado por ella, pero no si no estamos listos para proteger a toda la ciudad no servirá de nada…- dice Enzan

-Enzan…- el joven voltea a ver a su amigo y les dice a todos –No lo sé… solo sé que quiero estar con ella, ella siempre me ha cuidado cuando he estado lastimado, lo justo es que ahora me quede con ella… por favor entiéndanlo, por favor-

Todos quedan en silencio al ver el rostro de Netto y finalmente dicen

-De acuerdo… nos vamos, iremos a nuestras casas seguro nuestros padres están preocupados- dice Dekao

-Los papas de Meiru están de viaje así que supongo no podrán venir- dice Shuko y añade –cuídala bien Netto-

-Netto, iré con tu padre, tenemos que prepararnos ese tipo que apareció… Burai me da una mala espina parece que quiere la vida de Subaru y de Misora…-

El joven asiente y les dice

-Gracias a todos… informen cualquier cosa que pase, para ir lo más rápido posible…-

Todos se despiden de Netto el cual vuelve a sentarse en la silla y se pone hablar con su netnavi

-Rockman… me preocupa mucho Meiru… tengo miedo de que algo le pase-

-Tranquilo Netto-kun, ella es una chica fuerte seguro saldrá de esta… y tu ¿Me dirás la razón por la que estás aquí realmente?-

Roll la cual está al lado de Rockman miran la conversación en silencio y el chico añade

-¿La verdadera razón? Bueno… si tengo una razón para estar aquí- dice el joven y tanto el netnavi como Roll se le quedan viendo y el joven finalmente dice

-La razón, es porque siento debo estar junto con ella, solamente eso… ni yo mismo lo entiendo bien pero debo estar aquí… siento que así debe ser- el joven entonces se levanta súbitamente y dice

-Iré a comprar unos bocadillos a la cafetería- el chico comienza a caminar mientras Rockman y Roll cruzan palabras

-¿Debe estar aquí? A qué crees que se refiere Rockman- pregunta Roll con algo de curiosidad

-No lo sé Roll… pero jamás vi a Netto así, no está deprimido… es algo más, pero no se decir que es-

-Rockman… Meiru… Meiru… ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo esto? Realmente no es justo, parece que como si todo esto fuera una pesadilla, pero no lo es… ¿Por qué demonios sucede esto?-

-No lo sé Roll-chan… pero solo puedo decirte una cosa-

El Netnavi abraza a Roll por sorpresa y le dice

-Vamos a superarlo, juntos todos unidos… Meiru ,Netto , Misora, Subaru, War-Rock, Harp, tu y yo… vamos a vencer a esos tipos…-

La netnavi siente una gran protección en las palabras del joven netnavi y regresando el abrazo al mismo dice

-Lo se… confió en ti-

Netto sigue caminando en silencio mientras piensa

-Meiru… cuando despiertes yo… bueno yo… no sé qué hare, pero… lo que si es que te recibiré con una gran sonrisa-

Ahora dejamos a Netto y nos dirigimos a la casa de los Hikari, donde Hibiki Misora se encuentra vigilando a Subaru y hablando con Harp, ya que War-Rock está afuera vigilando en caso de un ataque enemigo

-Misora… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan deprimida?-

-Harp… no estoy deprimida…-

-no me mientas Misora, tu sabes que no puedes mentirme, tu mente y la mía están sincronizadas, y sé que estas deprimida ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Crees que esto que paso fue tu culpa?-

-Harp… por favor…-

-Misora entiéndelo, esto no fue tu culpa, ese King… realmente lo tenía bien planeado y aun así logramos salir de esa emboscada-

-Pero… a qué precio- la joven mira a Subaru y le toca la frente la cual tiene una venda y pone una cara muy seria

-Míralo Harp, el esta así porque tomo muchos golpes que eran para mí, me protegió tanto… no merezco esa clase de protección yo no soy fuerte…-

-Misora ¿otra vez con lo mismo? La vez que peleamos con Gemini Spark sentías lo mismo, además tus sentimientos eran confusos por lo que pensabas pasaba entre Subaru y Shuko, ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Subaru al verte así?-

La joven se queda en silencio y añade

-ahora que lo pienso, en aquella ocasión dude de el…-

-¿a qué te refieres?- dice Harp y entonces la joven le contesta

-Esa vez le recrimine a Subaru por haber aceptado salir con otra chica sin decírmelo a mí primero, yo… fui una estúpida al hacer eso, ni siquiera somos… novios-

La joven mira a Harp y continúa hablando

-dude de el Harp y ni siquiera es mi novio, ¿Cómo puede una verdadera amiga actuar así?, solo le cause dolor en esa ocasión y apenas y logramos salir adelante después esas peleas y ahora míralo… de nuevo por mi culpa está sufriendo…-

-Misora tu… estas asumiendo demasiadas cosas, es cierto Subaru no es tu novio, pero es la persona más cercana a ti, ¿Cómo no ibas a sentir celos? Es lo más normal del mundo…-

-Harp… dime ¿Crees que soy fuerte?- la chica se lo pregunta sin rodeos a Harp a lo que la Alien contesta

-Si… eres fuerte, no tengo dudas de eso-

-Yo si tengo dudas de mi fortaleza- dice la joven

-¿Por qué piensas que eres débil Misora? Dímelo- replica la FM

-si yo fuera fuerte físicamente el no estaría allí, tirado en la cama… estaría junto a mí y los chicos cuidando a Meiru… pero no, él está aquí sufriendo… ni siquiera soy fuerte sentimentalmente hablando, dude de el… no lo merezco… no soy digna de estar junto a el… ni como su novia… ni como su amiga-

La joven es tajante en sus palabras y entonces Harp contesta

-War-Rock me pidió que te diera este mensaje "Si quieres proteger a Subaru, acepta tus debilidades y hazlas tu fuerza" –

La joven se queda seria mientras mira a Subaru y no contesta

-también toma en cuenta lo que te dijo la mama de ese chico Netto… no debes dudar Misora…-

La FM ve que Misora no contesta y finalmente piensa

-Misora… no hagas esto… no te deprimas más… solo el- entonces mira a Subaru –Solo él puede sacarla de esta depresión…-

-¿Dónde estoy?-

Subaru Hoshikawa abre sus ojos y mira que está en un paisaje desolado

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- el chico comienza a caminar y mientras hace eso observa en todas direcciones casas destruidas, y una gran lluvia comienza a caer súbitamente

-¿Qué demonios es esto? El agua se siente tan pesada…- el joven sigue moviéndose y a lo lejos escucha una especie de sonido

-Ugh… - después escucha varios sollozos

-¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Alguien está llorando?- el chico se dirige en dirección del ruido y solo alcanza a ver a lo lejos a una chica sentada

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- el joven intenta acercarse más a la joven, pero la lluvia comienza a caer más fuerte y un fuerte viento hace que se caiga.

-Argh maldición, este aire es muy fuerte… y la lluvia se siente tan fría-

-Ugh… ¿Por qué tenía que perderte?- dice la joven entre sollozos-

-HEY ¿PUEDES OIRME?- Subaru grita con todas sus fuerzas y entonces la chica la cual está a lo lejos voltea y a pesar de estar sumida en una oscuridad Subaru la reconoce…-

-¿Misora?- el chico con todas sus fuerzas se pone de pie y trata de acercarse más a ella

-¡Misora! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- el joven lo grita pero la joven solo repite

-¿Por qué tenía que perderte? Ah… ya recuerdo, no era digna de ti… no pude protegerte-

-¡Misora que te sucede! Estoy aquí, me escuchas ¡ESTOY BIEN!-

Subaru sigue caminando y entonces ve como Misora en su mano sostiene algo muy familiar para el

-Eso es… ¿El pendiente de mi papa?- el joven se sigue acercando a ella lentamente mientras la joven dice

-Solo quiero que seas feliz, eso fue lo último que le dije… fui una tonta y débil, ¿Realmente merecía la amistad de alguien como él? Mi mama dejo este mundo y pensé que él podría…-

-¡Misora estoy aquí! ¿Me escuchas? Yo jamás te abandonaría y no eres débil, eres una persona increíblemente fuerte tanto que me sacaste de mi mundo de soledad, no me dejes…-

-Yo pensaba que él podría amarme…- concluye la joven la oración y Subaru se queda quieto justo al lado de ella

-Amarte… ¿Misora?-

-Pero… jamás fui digna de él, ¿Cómo podía yo soñar siquiera con eso? El jamás querría a alguien tan débil como yo…

-Misora… eso no es cierto… tú no eres débil tu eres una chica muy fuerte…y yo realmente te quiero…-

-Si hubiera sabido lo mucho que lo amaba… quizás el… no, realmente no hubiera cambiado nada ya que soy débil…

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué dices estas cosas? Misora… yo también… creo que te amo…-

-Si se lo hubiera dicho… ¿Qué habría sucedido? Siempre me lo preguntare…

Y entonces Misora comienza a desaparecer frente a un aterrado Subaru

-Misora, no te vayas, no me dejes ¿Misora? ¡MISORA!- el joven grita sumido de una gran tristeza al ver que su amiga es tragada por la oscuridad

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Esto es un sueño? La verdadera Misora jamás me abandonaría…

-Subaru Hoshikawa… tenemos que hablar contigo-

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué hicieron con Misora? CONTESTEN-

-Subaru Hoshikawa… ella está en grave peligro…-

-¿En peligro? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

Mientras tanto con Misora

-Subaru-kun… ¿Qué sería de nosotros si te hubiera dicho mis sentimientos hace tiempo? ¿Seriamos novios o amigos? ¿Hubiera sucedido algo diferente si te hubiese confesado mis sentimientos? ¿Seriamos más fuertes? Yo… no sé qué hacer…-

En ese momento el V-Hunter de Misora comienza a sonar haciendo que la joven salga de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué esto? ¿Un correo? Pero es imposible… no estamos en nuestra época…-

Entonces la joven lo abre y comienza a Leerlo y su cara cambia drásticamente a una llena de Ira…

-Tu… maldito… HARP- la joven hace que Harp aparezca de golpe al lado de ella

-¿Qué pasa Misora?-

-¿Dónde está War-Rock?- la joven se pone de pie y comienza a colocarse su sueter

-está afuera vigilando ¿Qué sucede?

-Nosotras nos vamos… tenemos que hacer algo, no quiero que le digas nada a War-Rock

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Piensas dejar a Subaru solo?-

-El me envió un correo Harp… y no pienso dejar que se salga con la suya, ya lastimo a Subaru no dejare que lastime a nadie más…-

-¿EL?-

-Burai… si no vamos a verlo… matara a Meiru y luego vendrá por Subaru…-

La joven mira a Subaru y dice llena de ira

-Quizás… ¡quizás yo no sea tan fuerte como para vencerlo pero no dejare que le hagan más daño! Vamos Harp-

La joven sale de la habitación y la FM la sigue mientras piensa

-Esto no está nada bien… Subaru, tu eres el único que puede ayudar a Misora… su mente es un caos… y esto es… una locura-

Finalmente la FM alcanza a Misora y entra al V-Hunter mientras Misora piensa

-Subaru-kun… quizás, este sea el adiós… no creo poder ganar, pero… no quiero te dañen más-

_**Final del capítulo 25**_

_**WoW otro capitulo espero les guste lo que estoy haciendo estoy intentando terminar esta historia este año, ojala el ritmo que llevo sea lo suficientemente bueno para ustedes.**_

_**Saludos a todos**_


	26. Odio

_**Los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a Capcom y Keiji Inafune**_

_**Capítulo 26: Ira (Aunque sea débil debo protegerlo…)- (siempre estoy contigo Misora)**_

En algún lugar del cyber espacio.

-HOHOHOHOHO y bien Forte ¿Qué planeas? Me estoy impacientando demasiado, teníamos la oportunidad de matar a Hibiki Misora y por causa tuya tuvimos que retirarnos dime exactamente qué es lo que planeas-

El netnavi voltea a ver King y Clockman el cual está al lado de él y comienza a explicar

-Sí, quizás hubiéramos podido matarla allí como tú quieres, pero yo voy más allá de eso… Quiero a Rockman. Exe eliminado, él y su operador humano son una gran molestia para lo que tenemos planeado-

-¿Esas reliquias del pasado? ¿Una molestia? Por favor, apenas si tienen la tecnología para poder materializarse en el mundo real y necesitan a esos 2 mocosos de mi tiempo, no es necesario deshacernos de el-

-Tch… King estas comportándote como un humano, no debemos subestimar a esos 2- dice Forte a lo que King responde con IRA

-HUMANO… YO NO SOY HUMANO-

King le dispara a Forte el cual detiene el disparo con una sola mano y luego absorbe la energía dentro de si mismo

-Escucha, ahora están divididos, yo iré por Rockman. Exe tengo asuntos pendientes con él y…-

Entonces Forte voltea a ver a Burai

-Tu iras por Hibiki Misora…-

King también voltea a ver a Burai el cual dice

-Vaya plan más estúpido… -

-¿Por qué dices que es un plan estúpido Burai?-

-Es simple Forte… Hibiki Misora no dejara a Subaru Hoshikawa, por más confundida que se encuentre en este momento no lo dejara… los conozco-

Forte guarda silencio y entonces añade

-¿Y si la obligas a ir de alguna manera?- Forte espera la respuesta de Burai

-Eso es más simple… necesitamos a amenazarla con algo que quiera y estoy seguro dejara el lado de ese imbécil de Subaru, él no debe estar cerca de ella, si siente que está en peligro seguramente encontrara la forma poder ayudarla…-

-Ya veo… en ese caso que te parece mandarle un pequeño E-Mail invitándola… seguramente ira al amenazar a la amiga de Hikari Netto- dice King con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, a lo que Burai contesta

-De acuerdo… amo- y entonces Burai desaparece mientras Forte contesta

-En este momento siento que Burai está al 60% de su poder… realmente es tan peligroso, y lo veo en sus ojos… quiere hacer sufrir a Subaru, y Misora es la forma más fácil de hacerlo- entonces Forte mira a King y añade –Me iré a dar una visita a Rockman… tu sigue trabajando en lo que planeamos KING, no podemos tener más retrasos…- y desaparece en una estela gris mientras King dice de manera macabra

-HOHOHOHOHO ese Forte, cree que está al mando… pero solo seguiré su jueguito por ahora…- y se le tele transporta a otro lugar junto con Clockman.-

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Hikari.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están mis amigos? ¿Dónde ESTA MISORA?-

-Tranquilo Subaru Hoshikawa… somos nosotros-

Entonces frente a Subaru aparecen los 3 Sabios del Planeta FM

-Dragon, Leo y Pegasus… ¿Qué sucede aquí? Se supone se fueron hace tiempo- 

-Eso es cierto, nuestra forma física está lejos de este planeta, lo que estás viendo son remanentes de nuestra energía que quedaron en tu interior…-

-¿Es eso posible? Si eso es cierto ustedes son como una especie de Clon de los originales…-

-Exactamente- dice Leo y añade – Y tú nos has despertado desde lo más profundo de tu corazón-

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es posible eso?-

Dragon habla diciéndole a Subaru

-Tu gran amor por esa chica… Hibiki Misora a activado nuestros remanentes en ti… y lo vemos, ella está en grave peligro Subaru Hoshikawa-

-¿En peligro?- Subaru mira al lugar donde se encontraba Misora y pregunta a los 3 sabios -¿Es lo que yo estaba viendo? O es… ¿Lo que ustedes me estaban enseñando? ¿Solo era un sueño? ¿O era el futuro?-

Entonces Pegasus contesta

-Eso que viste dentro de tu mente no es el futuro… es la actualidad Hoshikawa Subaru, lo que viste fueron los pensamientos de lo más profundo del corazón de Misora, esta confundida y nosotros podemos materializar parcialmente esos pensamientos… lo has visto, ella está triste y confundida cree que te ha perdido al ser tan débil al pelear con sus enemigos.-

Subaru se queda serio y entonces vuelve a preguntar

-¿Por qué le está sucediendo esto? Ella sabe que yo la quiero mucho y que jamás la dejaría… lo que paso allá afuera no es su culpa…-

-Más sin embargo ella se culpa por tu estado actual- contesta Leo rápidamente y añade –te quiere… no… TE AMA TANTO que el verte sufrir por su culpa es demasiado para su corazón.-

-Misora-chan… yo, no sé qué decir…- el joven entonces cierra los ojos y añade -¿Pero porque esta ella en peligro?-

-En este momento leo su mente- dice Pegasus y añade –se está alejando de ti… va a ir a pelear con ese joven "Solo" la han amenazado con acerté daño a ti y a Meiru si no va a pelear con el sola…-

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Misora? ¿Pelear sola con Burai?- entonces Subaru les dice a los FM con gran angustia en la voz

-ella sola… ni yo solo puedo vencer a Burai, es demasiado poderoso, siempre que he peleado contra el a sido gracias a mis amigos y sus deseos que he podido vencerlo… y ella va a pelear contra el sola… necesito ir… no puedo dejar que sufra más daño-

-Lo sabemos Hoshikawa Subaru, pero queremos que sepas algo más que le está sucediendo a esa joven- dice Dragon acercándose a Subaru

-¿Qué más le sucede a Misora? Pregunta el joven y entonces el gran Dragon de AM toca al joven transmitiendo cosas a su sinapsis

-Siente Hoshikawa Subaru, el odio que está naciendo en ella, producto de su miedo a perderte-

-Ah… los odio, odio a todos los que quieren hacerle daño a mi amigo…- Subaru se toma el pecho al escuchar las palabras de Misora y sigue escuchando –Gemini, Burai, Phantom, Clockman… KING tengo que vencerlos a todos, tengo que ganarles, tengo que proteger a mi Subaru, odio a esas personas, no dejare que se lleven de mi lado a la persona más quiero en el mundo… nunca los dejare-

-Ya detén esto… aaaa- dice Subaru el cual cae de rodillas abrumado por el odio que siente Misora y entonces Pegasus se acerca a Subaru y también tocando su frente comienza a transmitir más cosas

-Siente el miedo de ella Subaru- y entonces el joven aprieta más sus brazos contra su pecho al escuchar las palabras de Misora –Tengo miedo de que te vayas de mi lado Subaru-kun… tanto miedo, perdí a mi mama hace ya 2 años, y solo tú me das esos momentos de felicidad, no quiero que nadie te haga daño ¿puedo yo cuidarte? Es lo que más quiero en este mundo, no quiero perderte… mi Subaru-kun, tengo miedo mama… no dejes que nadie se lo lleve de mi lado-

-Aghhh Misora… yo…- Subaru cae de rodillas abrumado de las sensaciones de Odio y Tristeza que siente Misora y entonces Leo también colocándose al lado de derecho de Subaru mientras Dragon se mueve a la Izquierda y Pegasus se mantiene al frente toca el hombro del joven y le dice –¿Sientes esto Subaru? Los sentimientos de Misora por ti son tan fuertes… pero no solo siente odio y tristeza también siente esto…-

-¿Subaru-kun estas bien? – Subaru entonces ve a Misora al lado de el como cuando lo encontró tras descender del espacio al pelear con Andrómeda

-¿Misora-chan? Donde estoy…-

-uh…uh… pensé te perdería Subaru-kun, jamás… jamás me vuelvas a preocupar así-

La joven se pone a llorar en el pecho de Subaru y la toma de la cabeza mientras le dice

-Lo se… no te volveré a preocupar amiga-

-Subaru-kun… gracias- contesta ella

Luego Subaru recuerda aquella vez donde antes de ir al continente de MU Misora habla con el

-Subaru-kun, me gustaría poder ayudarte… déjame ir contigo

-No puedes Misora estas muy lastimada por tu pelea contra Burai… no puedo dejar que te dañen… yo me hare cargo de todo no te preocupes VOLVERE-

Entonces la joven se acerca a Subaru y dándole un beso en la mejilla para sorpresa de todos también le de una Battle Card especial

-En esta Battle Card esta nuestra fuerza… la mía y de Harp, quiero estés bien Subaru-kun… vuelve sano y salvo…-

-Misora…-el joven toma la carta y sonriendo le dice

-CLARO VOLVERE TE LO PROMETO-

Entonces Subaru cambia a cuando cae del cielo gracias a los deseos de la gente tras vencer a Crimson Dragon y es atrapado por Harp Note al caer

-¿Subaru-Kun estas bien? La joven comienza a bajar a tierra tras atrapar a Subaru

-¿Misora?... ha… estoy bien… gracias por traerme de vuelta…-

-Subaru-kun… siempre haces que me preocupe… pero siempre cumples tus promesas… ¿No es así? Siempre lo haces… eres un tonto… siempre te cuidare Subaru-kun-

-Gracias… Misora-chan…-

La joven aprieta a Subaru contra ella mientras descienden a tierra y por un momento escucha a Misora decir

-Siempre te amare Subaru-kun…-

-Esto es… aghhh-

-Recuérdalo Subaru Hoshikawa lo que eres para ella, y lo que tu significas para todo el mundo no solo para ella-

Entonces Subaru es transportado por Leo al momento en que Subaru está hablando con Misora antes del concierto donde ella seria secuestrada por Clockman

–como te decía Misora-chan el premio no me interesa mucho-

Entonces la chica va a replicar cuando Subaru colocando una mano en el hombro derecho de la chica dice.

–porque con o sin premio "yo seguiré protegiendo a la gente que me importa" como tu Misora-chan-

el chico enfatiza el nombre de la chica y también sonríe haciendo que la joven se sonroje levemente y contesta

–bueno…Gracias Subaru-kun, se que siempre estarás allí para ayudarme, sin importa que ocurra ¿verdad?-

-si…CUENTA CON ELLO- eso ultimo lo dice con un gran animo haciendo que la chica sonría de nuevo y Misora añade

–y algo más, "tú siempre has sido mi héroe Subaru-kun"

-¿eh?- dice el chico con sorpresa Mientras Misora añade

–Si… tú eres mi héroe desde que te conocí, antes de saber que eras Rockman…-

-¿enserio?- dice Subaru con asombro entonces la chica toma de la mano a Subaru

-ven, vamos a la tienda de helados y allí te explico lo demás-

Entonces Subaru ve lo ultimo que le dice Misora

–cuando hui de mi manager, realmente si que me sentía sola y pedía ayuda, pedía que alguien me ayudara, y entonces apareciste de nuevo, buscando a alguien…-

-si pero ahora te buscaba a ti- dice el chico asiendo que la joven sonría

–sí, cuando me encontraste y te pedí que me ayudaras, tu actitud cambio, te mostrabas más protector, allí fue cuando empecé a sentir que era diferente a los demás y cuando estábamos en AMAKEN y trataron de llevarme a la fuerza, sin transformarte en Rockman, sin importar que la persona que estaba frente a ti era más grande y fuerte que tú te interpusiste entre él y yo y dijiste "ella no quiere ir contigo" en ese momento sentí que tú eras mi héroe, que tu serias mi héroe, y no me equivoque…tehehe-

el chico sonríe tímidamente y mientras come un poco pregunta

-¿realmente sentiste eso?- la chica asiente

–sí, lo sentí quizás te lastimaron por mi culpa, y eso me hizo olvidar esa sensación, hasta que tú y yo…peleamos-

la chica hace silencio, el recordar eso no es grato ni para ella ni para Subaru

- y me dijiste que querías ayudarme, allí fue cuando esa sensación despertó… "tú eres mi héroe Subaru-kun" sin importar si eres Rockman o no…-

la chica sonríe sonrojándose un poco y de paso toma un poco más de helado, y deja a Subaru bastante impresionado

–esto…gracias, Misora-chan…-

-Tehehehe… siempre serás mi héroe…-

-Ella… ah… esa sonrisa ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?-

-Es el amor que siente por ti…- dice LEO

Y finalmente los 3 Sabios dejan de tocar a Subaru y comienzan a hablar con el de nuevo

-Nuestro tiempo casi termina Subaru Hoshikawa, no olvides estas sensaciones que te hemos mostrado- dice Dragon

-Miedo de perderte, Odio a hacia las personas que quieren dañarte, esas son las sensaciones que tiene ahora la joven Misora, y tú debes eliminar eso de su corazón…- dice Pegasus

-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?- pregunta confuso el joven y Leo contesta

-has que el amor de ella sus emociones de amistad y bondad fluyan… al hacer eso, ella despertara todo su potencial… y tu… eres el único que puede hacerlo…-

-LOS 3 Sabios comienzan a desaparecer y entonces le dicen a Subaru

-Esto es lo último que podemos hacer por ti Subaru… te daremos el resto de nuestra energía para que despiertes, tienes que proteger a esa joven… en el futuro ella y tu… serán vitales-

-¿A qué se refieren?-

-Protégela Hoshikawa Subaru…- entonces finalmente la energía de los 3 AM entra dentro de Subaru

-Ah…- y el joven cae de rodillas

-ahora lo veo… sé qué debo hacer, Misora… espera un poco… voy a eliminar todo ese odio de tu corazón, toda esa tristeza no dejare que te inunde de nuevo…-

Mientras tanto en el mundo real

-¿Qué es esta sensación?- War-Rock voltea a casa de los Hikari y rápidamente se dirige a la habitación de Netto

-¿Dónde están Misora y Harp? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- dice el AM confundido y entonces mira a Subaru

-Esto es…-

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo real, Hibiki Misora camina en dirección de donde se encuentra Burai

-Vamos a vencerlo Harp, no podemos dejar que siga haciendo daño a nuestros amigos-

-Misora… yo siempre te apoyare pero esto es demasiado peligroso…-

-Lo se Harp… pero no quiero lo dañen más, por favor ayúdame… tenemos que vencerlo sin importar que suceda-

-Misora…-

-bien han llegado- dice Solo el cual salta de un árbol frente a ella

-¿Por qué nos citaste a este parque?- dice Misora con frustración

-Aquí podemos pelear con tranquilidad y además, hay suficiente energía electromagnética para que se fusionen, háganlo… quiero hacer sufrir a ese tonto que cree en los lazos más que nada en el mundo, y tu su lazo más fuerte, si lo pierde, sufrirá como nunca

-NO DEJARE QUE LE HAGAS MAS DAÑO A SUBARU-KUN-

Entonces Misora alza su Guitarra

-Denpa Henkan Hibiki Misora ON THE AIR- y comienza a transformarse frente a Burai el cual dice

-Es hora de que pagues por todo lo que has hecho Subaru Hoshikawa…-

-(Subaru-kun… no tendré la fuerza para ganar pero… daré incluso mi vida por ti… siempre te querré, no dejare que este bastardo te dañe de nuevo)- piensa la joven antes de lanzarse a Burai

_**Final del capítulo 26**_

_**Otro capítulo más, wow, tres capítulos seguidos en 3 días, debo estar algo inspirado para hacer algo, así, bueno eso y el tiempo libre.**_

_**Misora está haciendo lo que cree es correcto para proteger no solo a Subaru si no también a Meiru, de nuevo es llevada a un camino sin salida, solo que ahora la ira que siente es tan grande que está empezando a nublar su juicio, a todos nos ha sucedido eso alguna vez.**_

_**Saludos a todos en el próximo capítulo comienza la pelea.**_

_**Saludos a todos **___


	27. Negociación

_**Todos los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a Capcom y Keiji Inafune**_

_**Capítulo 27: Negociación (Acéptalo… tu eres fuerte Misora-chan)**_

_**La verdadera fuerza viene de 3 fuentes "Los lazos con las personas, y enfrentar tus miedos y vencerlos y de creer en ti mismo"**_

-¿Subaru? ¿Qué sucede aquí?- War-Rock mira consternado a su amigo y ve que esta pie y brillando levemente

-War-Rock… que bueno que estas aquí ¿No sabes a donde fue Misora?-

-No lo sé chico, pero tu… ¿Qué demonios te está sucediendo?-

Entonces el AM mira más detenidamente al joven y como sus heridas comienzan a curarse rápidamente

-Esto es… ¿Qué te sucedió?-

-Los 3 Sabios de tu planeta me han ayudado War-Rock… estaban dentro de mí-

-¿Los tres sabios?... ya veo, tenías remanentes de energía de ellos en ti… interesante…-

-Ahora olvida esto War-Rock tenemos que encontrar a Harp y Misora-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-

-Los 3 sabios me dijeron que Misora va a ir a pelear contra Burai sola…-

-¿Qué demonios dices? Eso es una locura, ese tipo está completamente loco…-

-Lo se…- contesta secamente Subaru

Entonces finalmente deja de resplandecer y comienza a ponerse la camisa roja siempre habitual de él y toma sus visualizadores

-Tenemos que encontrar a Misora, lo que está haciendo es una locura… no quiero que le pase nada-

-Oye, chico… Misora tiene problemas…-

-Lo sé, se está echando la culpa por todo lo que me ha sucedido en estos días…-

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Eso lo estábamos conversando apenas hace un par de horas Harp y yo…-

-Los 3 sabios me mostraron lo que está sintiendo ella- interrumpe el chico y añade –y tengo que detenerla, Burai… cuando peleamos con el sentí que no estaba al máximo de su potencial… tenemos que detenerla ya-

-Bien de acuerdo, es hora de ponernos Salvajes y encontrar a Burai y Misora…-

-SI- el joven sale corriendo de la habitación con War-Rock tras él y el Alien piensa

-Hay algo diferente en el… los 3 sabios de AM… será que él ya sabe lo que esa chica siente por el…-

-Aguanta Misora… voy en camino…- es lo que piensa el joven mientras se lanza corriendo a la calle.

-Oh… vaya así que la jovencita está enojada- dice Solo con desprecio –qué más da, eres patética ni con todo tu poder eres rival para mi…-

-Battle CARD Cannon-

La joven no espera a que Solo se transforme y le dispara con un cañón sin miramientos

-Vale más que te tomes esto enserio, voy a vencerte-

-Transcode…002 Burai…-

El joven se transforma en el guerrero solitario y materializa su espada Laplace

-vaya, así que la chica ha decidido iniciar la pelea sin esperar que me transformara, realmente será divertido destrozar lo último de tus esperanzas

-YA LO VEREMOS BATTLE CARD SWORD- la joven se lanza sobre Burai el cual toma la parte trasera del filo de su espada con la mano derecha y detiene el golpe de Misora para luego moverse rápidamente hacia atrás y luego lanzar un puñetazo al aire lanzando una onda de ataque la cual Harp Note detiene usando una Barrera y cambiando su espada lanza un Shock Note a Burai el cual detiene con su propia barrera

-Tch que molesta eres… LAPLACE has lo tuyo…-

Entonces la poderosa espada de Burai tomando una forma humanoide lanza un rugido haciendo que Harp Note salga disparada hacia atrás

-Agh…- la joven apenas si logra mantenerse de pie

-Maldición… es muy fuerte- dice Harp a Misora –Tenemos que pensar bien la…-

-BATTLE CARD PLUS CANNON- Misora materializa un poderoso cañón y le dispara a Laplace causando que choque con las ondas del rugido que el Ser EM lanza y crea una explosión y Burai se cubre el rostro con su brazo

-nada mal… pero no es suficiente- dice secamente

-Ya te lo dije… voy a dar todo lo que tengo…- dice Misora y añade –Incluso mi vida para evitar que dañes de nuevo a Subaru

-eeeee… eso sí que suena divertido- y se lanza sobra Harp Note de nuevo y añade -¿Cuánto podrás soportar antes de caer ante LAPLACE?-

Mientras tanto

-maldición no puedo encontrar a Misora ¿Dónde demonios esta?- se pregunta consternado el joven Subaru mientras sigue corriendo tratando de localizar el V-Hunter de la chica

-Misora… ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?- el joven comienza a angustiarse demasiado cosa que el AM nota y le habla desde el V-Hunter

-Subaru cálmate… tienes que analizar las cosas… -

-Lo se War-Rock, pero cada minuto es esencial… si yo tarde yo… no sé qué hare-

El AM comienza a preocuparse por Subaru

-tengo que concentrarme en localizar a Harp- piensa el AM –si encuentro a Harp encontrare a Misora, debo apresurarme.-

-El AM cierra los ojos mientras comienza a buscar a Harp y Subaru sigue moviéndose por las calles de Den city buscando a su amiga

-maldición… maldición…- Subaru se coloca sus gafas especiales y mira los caminos de energía denpa pero en ninguno ve rastros de Misora

-donde estas Misora… donde…-

Mientras Subaru camina buscando a su amiga escucha conversaciones de adultos y jóvenes

-¿Supiste lo que paso en la alcaldía? –

-Sí, atacaron al Alcalde parece que fue una serpiente gigante hecha de datos-

-¿Es que acaso ya existe esa clase de tecnología? ¿Fue un atentado?-

-¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante?-

-¿No fue lo mismo que sucedió en el festival de las flores?-

-¿Estarán bien Hikari Netto y Rockman?-

La gente no deja de murmurar esas cosas y Subaru solo piensa

-Netto… espero este bien, pero por ahora debo encontrar a Misora… debo hacerlo rápido… yo, realmente yo… no quiero lo que vi se haga realidad… no quiero que ese sueño que me mostraron los sabios se haga realidad, tengo que encontrarte como sea…-

Mientras tanto

-aaaaa- Misora lanza un Shock a Burai el cual brinca y lo esquiva y desde aire lanza un golpe con Laplace causando una onda de energía cortante la cual Misora apenas si alcanza a esquivar pero recibe un leve corte en el brazo izquierdo y el ataque no se detiene y golpea contra una fuente que se encuentra en el lugar partiéndola en dos y haciendo que agua salte por los aires

-ah…ah…- la joven se toma el brazo

-¿Misora estas bien? – La FM visiblemente preocupada no tiene tiempo para que le responda ya que Burai cae desde arriba con un golpe horizontal que Misora esquiva haciéndose hacia un lado

-Tch… ni siquiera has podido tocar…-

Burai no termina la frase ya que Misora le dispara con una Battle Card Heavy cannon a quemarropa y el mencionado sale disparado al igual que Harp Note ya que el disparo fue demasiado cercano a ella y también sale lastimada del mismo

-AGH… Misora pone una rodilla en el suelo mientras se apoya en su guitarra para ponerse de pie-

-eso fue muy arriesgado Misora también recibiste daño…-

-Harp, en estos momentos no importa lo que tenga que hacer voy a vencer a Burai…-

-Misora, ¿Crees que Subaru estaría de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo? Detente Misora…-

-No Harp, el aún sigue en pie… ah…-

-buen movimiento Misora, pero no es suficiente para vencerme

Burai camina hacia ella apuntándole con su espada y con apenas unos cuantos rasguños

-te lo dije, no tienes el nivel para enfrentarme ni a mi… ni al amo King, al final caerás como lo que eres una debilucha…-

-ah… ah…- Misora solo mira a Burai llena de frustración y rencor

-vaya, esa mirada no me la esperaba de ti Misora…-

-no dejare que lo dañes más…- la chica de nuevo se lanza al ataque con una Battle card tipo espada y Burai simplemente la espera y le da un puñetazo en el estómago justo en el momento en que la joven alza su espada

-Lenta…- y la fuerza del impacto es tan fuerte que Misora sale disparada pero la joven le grita

-¡NI ESTO ME DETENDRA MACHINE GUN STRING!-

-Misora utiliza las cuerdas para atrapar a Burai y arrastrarlo con ella

-Maldita…-

-y aun no termino contigo BATTLE CARD Magma Cannon-

La joven apunta en dirección contraria a donde esta Burai

-¿Misora que estás haciendo… si haces eso tu…?-

-CALLATE HARP- la joven lanza el disparo y la fuerza del disparo hace que se detenga súbitamente

-AAAA… no pensé me dolería tanto…- la joven se toma el pecho momentáneamente ya que su cuerpo no logra resistir por completo la forma tan brusca en que se detuvo

-No dedo dudar… no ahora BATTLE CARD BREAK SABER-

La chica entonces activa la carta y cuando Burai ya está cerca de ella producto de las cuerdas que lo jalan dice

-TE TENGO- y lanza un poderoso sablazo contra Burai el cual utiliza a Laplace para detener el golpe

-Buena estrategia pero si fallas, quedas expuesta… justo como ahora-

La joven cae de rodillas producto de la fatiga y esfuerzo que ha realizado para detenerse

-MISORA cuidado…-

Entonces Burai lanza una patada la cual Harp en forma de guitarra recibe y ambas son lanzadas contra un árbol estrellándose pero no se detienen allí si no que la fuerza del impacto las lleva más allá hasta que se estrellan con una banca y asustando a la gente que se encuentra cerca

-¿Qué demonios sucede? –

-¿Sera otro atentado?-

-Miren… ¿No es una chica la que está allí tirada?- dice un hombre acercándose

-Dios mío… tienes razón-dice una mujer cercana a el

-Agh… Harp… Harp… ¿Estas bien?-

-Miso…ra… rápido tienes que irte…-

-No… tengo que seguir luchando…-

-¿Oye chica estas bien?... estas sangrando- le pregunta el mismo hombre a la chica y ella entonces voltea verlo

-¿Puede verme… agh… la zona visible…-

Entonces la chica se toca los labios y siente la sangre que tiene

-cuando entramos en la zona visible… agh, todo se convierte en daño real…-

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunta el hombre y entonces la joven le dice

-Tiene que irse ya… váyanse todos, es peligroso que estén aquí…-

-Harp Note…por favor ya no pelees más- dice la FM la cual está algo lastimada por el golpe de Burai

-No lo hare… no podemos- la joven a duras penas se pone de pie y entonces ve como delante de ella aparece Burai

-eh… ¿Así que este es tu límite? Que patética eres-

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunte el hombre -¿Es un netnavi?-

-Señor váyase ya… aleje a todos de aquí…-

-pero niña…-

-VAYANSE AHORA- grita Misora mientras la gente comienza a alejarse causando un tumulto entre los que están allí

-tratando de alejar a esa basura de mí… eres igual a ese estúpido… largo…-

-entonces Burai brinca y desde el aire comienza a girar –

-Ese ataque… Misora… él va a…-

-Lo se Harp… tengo que ir tras el…-

-GIGA BATTLE CARD DREAM AURA- dice la joven mientras una poderosa barrera la cubre

-sabes que esto no será suficiente para detenerlo- dice una maltrecha HARP

-Lo se… pero al menos… quiero proteger a este gente… de ese maldito…-

-LAPLACE BREAKER- Burai se lanza al suelo con una velocidad increíble y Misora se interpone entre el y la zona de impacto

-Subaru… gomene (Lo siento)-

Mientras tanto cerca de allí

-¿Qué es ese sonido?- dice el joven cuando escucha un estruendo

-Esta energía… Subaru las he encontrado-

-llévame War-Rock… rápido-

-Si…-

Conforme Subaru y War-Rock se acercan ven como la gente se aleja de allí

-Esto es… están huyendo aterrados-

-Subaru, seguro Misora y Burai entraron en una zona visible, si no vamos…-

-Misora… no…- el joven comienza a correr esquivando a varias personas mientras escucha

-Esa niña está peleando contra ese tipo… ¿Realmente son netnavis?-

-pero ella está perdiendo… no creo resista más-

-¿si ella pierde ese tipo vendrá por nosotros?-

-Dios que vamos a hacer, no quiero morir como la gente que cayó en la alcaldía…-

Subaru escucha todo eso mientras piensa

-No Misora… no, tú no puedes dejarme-

Y justo en ese momento se escucha una tremenda explosión que hace muchos escombros salgan volando

-Maldición esto es… una de las técnicas de Burai- dice War-Rock

-No… aaaa-la fuerza expansiva evita que Subaru siga caminando en dirección del ataque

-Este poder destructivo… Burai está casi a su máximo potencial…- dice War-Rock con pánico

-no… War-Rock rápido tenemos que ir ya, Misora esta…-

Y el joven corre mientras esquiva escombros que siguen cayendo

-Vaya… buen movimiento al usar esa Battle card Misora… pero no es suficiente para detener mi ataque por completo…-

Misora está de rodillas frente a Burai el cual la tiene amenazada con Laplace el casco de Misora está roto, además de que Harp tiene unas cuarteaduras y algo de sangre cae de la frente de la joven.

-¿Y bien tienes algo que decir antes de que te parta en dos?-

-ah…ah…- la joven entonces piensa al ver al Harp maltrecha en sus brazos

-Harp… lo siento mucho… no debí forzarte a pelear, yo…-

-tranquila Misora… yo siempre estaré apoyándote incluso hasta el final…-

-Harp…-

-¿Es todo lo que se tienen que decir? Con tu muerte ese estúpido de Subaru comprenderá que la fuerza de los lazos no es nada comparado con mi odio a esta sociedad apestosa…-

-Subaru-kun… gomene (Lo siento) yo solo quería protegerte…-

-Aaaa…-entonces Misora voltea hacia su izquierda y ve como el mismo tipo que estaba a su lado esta tirado bastante lastimado por los escombros que lo golpearon

-Ese tipo… se quedó junto a mí…-

-Que patético, debió huir cuando podía… creo acabare con su sufrimiento- dice Burai y añade –solo espera un momento Misora… -

-No… no lo hagas, tu problema es conmigo… no con el…-

-¿Qué mi problema es contigo? No Misora… no es solo contigo, es con toda esta sociedad que cree en la fuerza de los lazos… son todos patéticos, y para ser fuertes necesitan a los demás…-

Entonces Misora ve como Burai comienza a caminar hacia el hombre que esta lastimado y la joven piensa rápidamente

-¿Qué es lo que he estado haciendo? ¿Protegiendo a Subaru-kun? No… no he hecho nada como eso, por el contrario, solamente le estoy causando dolor a más personas, yo… ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Gente inocente herida… por mi culpa, por mi deseo de proteger… no… de vengarme de él, del daño que le hizo a la persona que más quiero… lastime a Harp y a muchas otras personas… yo… yo soy débil… pero-

Entonces le habla a Harp

-amiga… perdóname por todo lo que te he causado yo…-

-Misora… no lo hagas… aprovecha… tienes que huir-

-Tengo que hacerlo Harp, es mi culpa que ese hombre este herido… ¿Cómo podría mirar a la cara a Subaru si deje que alguien muriera… nunca me perdonaría si yo sobreviviera a esto… yo… yo… quiero ser digna de el… es lo que más deseo…-

Entonces Misora se pone de pie dejando a Harp tirada en el piso

-No lo hagas Misora… no…- es lo que dice Harp mientras ve a Misora lanzarse hacía donde esta Burai

Entonces Burai está frente al tipo y entonces le dice

-¿Algo que tengas que decir antes de morir?-

El hombre cierra sus ojos al ver la espada de Burai y entonces él dice

-Es tiempo de que desaparezcas…-

-NO LO HARAS NO DEJARE QUE LASTIMES A ALGUIEN MAS-

-Misora se pone delante de Burai cuando este comienza a bajar su espada

-Entonces mueran ambos-

-Lo siento Subaru-kun… yo siempre estaré contigo…-

Y Justo cuando la espada esta por golpear a Misora se escucha un Grito

-BUUUUURAAIIIIII-

Y en ese mismo momento un ser de Azul se coloca frente a Misora

-Battle card anti SWORD-

Y usando sus manos desnudas detiene el ataque de Burai

-Tu…- y entonces el joven lanza a Laplace lejos de Burai y luego lanza un poderoso disparo con su Rockbuster haciendo que Burai tenga que esquivarlo y alejarse de el

-Oye Misora… ¿estás bien?- pregunta el joven

-Eh… ¿Rockman?...- la joven abre los ojos como platos al ver a Subaru mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos

- tal como siempre he creído… tú eres fuerte Misora-chan-

-¿Eh? No Subaru-kun… yo soy débil… yo cause todo esto…-

-No Misora… deja de culparte por todo lo que ha estado sucediendo, yo… tu eres realmente fuerte, aun apunto de… morir… decidiste proteger a una persona que no conoces… realmente eres fuerte Misora… nunca hables mal de ti misma… pero por favor…-

Entonces Subaru toca la mejilla de Misora la cual comienza a llorar y Subaru también pero no detiene sus palabras

-Nunca… nunca vuelvas a hacer algo tan temerario como esto… siempre cuenta conmigo… después de todo… siempre protegeré a quienes Amo…-

-Subaru-kun… yo… lo siento…-

-Misora, no quiero que te disculpes, tu eres fuerte, tú me has salvado más de una vez… así que… olvida todo ese odio y tristeza… siempre te protegeré, y sé que tú me protegerás a mí, como has protegido a ese hombre… ahora de pie Misora-chan… ayuda a Harp y ese hombre… yo me hare cargo de Burai…-

-Subaru… arigato (Gracias)- entonces ve como su amigo comienza a alejarse de ella para dirigirse a Burai y comienza a pensar

-Realmente… no soy digna de el pero aun así… sus palabras al escucharlas yo… yo-

Y entonces escucha lo que le dice a Burai

-Oye tu… no cortaras los lazos con la persona que más quiero… ¿Me has oído?-

Y finalmente la joven termina de pensar

-Yo quiero estar junto a el…-

**Final del capítulo 27**

_**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.**_

_**Vaya Misora por fin lo ha entendido **____** para estar junto a alguien no necesitas ser fuerte, solo necesitas el deseo de estar junto a esa persona que te quiere tanto como tú a él o ella… eso es el amor para mí.**_

_**También muchas veces nosotros mismos nos hacemos un lio al pensar que no somos dignos de una persona, cuando quizás esa persona considere que realmente lo somos, uno como ser humano jamás debe de rebajarse a sí mismo, ni subestimarse a uno mismo… cuando hacemos eso… es cuando lastimamos a quienes queremos, eso le ha pasado a Misora… pero ahora lo entiende, por fin lo entiende y ahora… bueno ya lo verán en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**-Espero les haya gustado **___

_**¡Saludos!**_


	28. Aceptacion

_**Todos los personajes aquí usados y descritos pertenecen a Capcom y Keiji Inafune**_

_**Capítulo 28: Aceptación (Yo soy débil… pero gracias a "EL" puedo hacerme mas fuerte)**_

-Rockman… no pensé que te recuperarías tan rápido- dice Burai el cual se acerca a el lentamente

-para patearle el trasero a personas como tú siempre estamos listos- contesta War-Rock

-contigo siempre es pura palabrería pero no creo que puedan…-

En ese momento Rockman se mueve rápidamente hacia Burai sorprendiendo al mismo y utilizando una Battle card del tipo espada la choca contra Laplace mientras Subaru le dice a su rival.

-Si te atreves a tocar a Misora te lo voy a hacer pagar aaaah- Subaru imprime más fuerza a su golpe haciendo que Burai plante sus pies fuertemente contra el suelo empezando a causar unas grietas

-Este poder… maldito seas Subaru-

Burai rápidamente imprime la misma fuerza que Subaru logrando nivelarse para luego ambos saltar hacia atrás, Subaru desactiva su espada y de inmediato lanza un disparo con su Rockbuster logrando golpear a Burai, el utiliza su escudo MU y detiene el disparo.

-eso no será suficiente… Battle card Soul Warrior-

Subaru activa la carta y el Buster comienza a brillar comenzando a disparar de manera extremadamente rápida y con más potencia a Burai haciendo que el escudo comienza a debilitarse

-Maldito seas Rockman… Laplace…-

Entonces la espada toma su forma humanoide y esquivando los disparos se dirige rápidamente a Rockman pero justo cuando lo va a golpear War-Rock se materializa y le da un poderoso zarpazo a Laplace haciendo que se aleje de su objetivo y vuelva a manos de Burai

-Conozco tus trucos Solo, no vas a hacerme daño tan fácilmente- dice War-Rock

Mientras tanto.

-Misora… ¿crees que hicimos lo correcto al dejar a Subaru allí solos?-

La chica asiente y contesta

-El… estará bien, algo en él es diferente…-

-¿Diferente?- pregunta Harp

-Si… no sé cómo explicarlo pero es diferente…-

La joven lleva en su hombro al hombre que se quedó al lado de ella y es cuando ve que equipos médicos recorren la escena ayudando a las personas víctimas del ataque de Burai

-Esto es…- dice Misora al ver el caos pero Harp la interrumpe

-Misora, aun si no hubiéramos venido Burai seguro hubiese hecho todo esto para hacerte salir, realmente esos sujetos no tienen escrúpulos-

-Lo se Harp… pero aun así es doloroso ver todo esto…-

Entonces Misora ve como un par de adultos jóvenes se dirigen a ella

-¿jovencita estas bien?- pregunta uno de los adultos

-Si… yo estoy bien, pero por favor ayuden a este hombre, esta inconsciente-

Misora la cual aún sigue en forma de Harp Note les deja a los paramédicos al hombre que llevaba en sus hombros mientras dice

-Por favor, traten de llevarse a toda la gente que puedan del lugar, en este momento, la persona que causo todo esto está peleando con alguien que intenta detenerlo… tienen que llevárselo…-

La joven se arrodilla al sufrir un pequeño Mareo

-¿Harp Note estas bien?- pregunta Harp

-Si… estoy bien-

-Jovencitas, necesitas que te atendamos, no estás en condiciones para…-

-No, no lo necesito… debo ir a ayudar a mi amigo…-

La joven se pone de pie y les da la espalda a los paramédicos y mucha gente que está allí mira a la joven regresar y una mujer le pregunta

-¿Por qué está sucediendo todo esto? –

Otros más también lanzan preguntas a Misora

-¿Qué eres tú? ¿Una clase de heroína?-

- ¿Es lo mismo esto que pasó en la alcaldía hace unas horas?-

Todos quieren respuestas pero Misora mientras sigue caminando hacia donde esta Subaru peleando contra Burai les contesta

-Yo no soy una heroína… solo soy alguien que intenta proteger a quienes quiere… lamento mucho todo lo que está sucediendo, pero créanme… Él se hará cargo de todo… todo volverá a ser como antes… solo eso les puedo decir…-

La joven camina unos pasos más y entonces una niña rubia la cual tiene un pequeño golpe en la cabeza le pregunta

-¿Quién es él? ¿Un héroe?-

Y entonces Misora solo voltea a ver a la niña y asiente con la cabeza y rápidamente desaparece, dejando consternados a todos y a la niña con un leve sonrojo

-Ella es tan fuerte…- dice la niña

Mientras tanto.

-Rockbuster- Subaru continua disparando a Burai el cual esquiva todos sus ataques con rápidos movimientos mientras contra ataca con el ataque de ondas terrestres y Subaru también tiene que moverse

-Maldición, es demasiado rápido- piensa Subaru – aun usando la carta Soul Warrior es demasiado veloz-

-Laplace- dice Burai y la espada comienza a rugir al tiempo que Burai la agita

-Burai Slash…- rápidamente Burai se teleporta justo al frente de Subaru, pero el joven de azul anticipa el movimiento

-Battle Card Break Saber- y ambos ataques chocan causando una leve explosión lanzando a ambos expulsados

-agh…- dice Subaru el cual rápidamente se pone de pie al ver como Burai se dirige de nuevo atacándolo con Laplace

-Battle card Barrier- el joven utilizando la barrera repele el ataque de Burai para luego activar una carta especial

-Giga Battle Card Mega kick- la poderosa carta aumenta la potencia en las piernas de Rockman y comienza a lanzar patadas a alta velocidad a Burai el cual logra evitar varias pero al final 4 logran darle y sale disparado estrellándose contra un árbol que no detiene el avance de Burai y llegar a donde se encuentra la gente que está siendo atendida causando pánico entre todos los presentes

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Acaso estoy en una pesadilla?- dice un hombre al ver levantarse a Burai

-¡Subaru! ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? ¿Realmente esta es toda tu fuerza? Apenas si logras equipararte a mi nivel… eres patético-

-¿Patético? Yo diría que te estamos pateando el trasero…- dice War-Rock y entonces la gente ve como en un destello aparece Subaru frente a Burai

-¿Quién es ese?- se preguntan varias personas

-Y es suficiente Rockman… me dejare de juegos, en estos momentos no me importa ya nada el hacerte daño solo a ti, los planes de King deben de ser cumplidos-

-¿Planes de King? ¿Qué te ha pasado Burai? Tu no solías dejar que la gente te manipulara ¿realmente estas bajo control de King? ¿No recuerdas que el utilizo tecnología de tu raza para manipular el Noise? –

-ughh… cállate Rockman, lo único que me interesa en este momento son 2 cosas, deshacerme de ti y de esa chica Misora… ambos me repugnan creyendo en los lazos de los demás… debo eliminarnos a ambos-

-este chico no está bien Subaru, siento como sus ondas cerebrales están siendo manipuladas, pero… solo una parte está siendo controlada todo lo demás es producto de su resentimiento a nosotros- dice War-Rock

Bien es suficiente Rockman… ni siquiera tu puedes detener esto… aaaaa-

Laplace comienza a brillar y entonces Subaru dice

-va a usar el Burai Breaker…-

-esa técnica, la última vez que la enfrentamos solo pudimos detenerla utilizando el Noise de Black Ace… pero aquí no podemos hacer eso…- dice War-Rock el cual ve como la energía comienza a acumularse

-RAPIDO TIENEN QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ YAAAAA- grita Subaru a toda la gente que se encuentra en el área, al hacerlo la gente comienza a correr en todas direcciones tratando de evitar el ataque pero hay muchas personas que están heridas y tiradas en el piso inconscientes

-NO podemos alejarnos muchacho mucha gente está muy grave por el último ataque- le grita un paramédico a Subaru

-Maldición… ¿Qué hacemos War-Rock? Podríamos utilizar el Atomic Blazer pero no será suficiente para detener la técnica de Burai solo disminuiríamos el ataque pero aun así sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañar a todos aquí…-

-Subaru-kun…- dice Misora la cual camina acercándose a él desde atrás

-¿Misora? ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te fueras…-

-Subaru-kun, lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte solo…-

-Misora-chan… esta herida no debes estar aquí…-

-No… yo debo estar aquí, yo te ayudare Subaru-kun… yo y Harp queremos ayudarlos…-

-eso está fuera de lugar chica, Burai está a punto de lanzar su técnica más poderosa… ustedes ya vieron que puede hacer tienen que alejarse nosotros la detendremos…- dice War-Rock

La joven mira como Burai tiene ya listo el filo de su espada a máxima potencia y lo ve brincar extremadamente alto.

-Subaru-kun… quizás entre los dos podamos detener esa técnica…-

-Misora… eso está fuera de lugar… no dejare que…-

-Subaru-kun, entiendo que te preocupes por mi… pero esto es algo que debo hacer… no quiero que sufras más daño… tú me dijiste que yo soy fuerte… pero no es así, yo no soy fuerte, no por mí misma… pero si tu estas a mi lado, yo puedo hacer lo que sea, así lo siento yo… -

-Misora…- el joven entonces piensa en lo que le dijeron los 3 sabios

-solo tú puedes ayudar a Misora, Subaru Hoshikawa… tienes que ayudarla, ella será importante en el futuro…-

-Misora-chan…- entonces le extiende una Battle card especial a Misora –confió en ti… siempre lo he hecho y sé que eres fuerte.

-Subaru-kun… gracias-

La joven toma la carta y coloca su espalda junto a la de su amigo

-Harp… perdona mi egoísmo ¿podemos hacer un último ataque?-

-Si Misora, tu confía en mi-

-Tch, las mujeres son tan problemáticas- dice War-Rock a lo que Subaru contesta

-War-Rock… pero siempre podemos contar con ellas 2… Aquí viene-

-Mueran malditos insignificantes BURAI BREAKER-

-Misora… ¿Estas lista?-

-Si Subaru-kun, protejamos a todos…-

-de acuerdo… GIGA BATTLE CARD…-

-ATOMIC BLAZER-Subaru lanza su poderosa técnica de fuego-

-DRAGON HURRICANE- la joven Misora lanza una poderosa ráfaga de aire que se combina con el ataque de Subaru potenciando su poder.

Ambas técnicas chocan contra Burai el cual se encuentra descendiendo

-¿Qué es esto?... este poder…-

Burai utiliza todas sus fuerzas para penetrar pero Subaru y Misora le gritan

-NO VAS A PASAR…-

Y la potencia de las técnicas de Subaru y Misora finalmente superan a Burai el cual grita

-No… ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE AAAHHH…-

Finalmente los ataques consumen a Burai y una brillante llamarada se eleva por los cielos siendo observados por muchas personas en los alrededores

-ah…- Misora cae de rodillas junto a Subaru

-Misora… ¿Estas bien?-

-Si Subaru-kun… solo estoy un poco mareada…-

Subaru mira a Misora con preocupación y al verlo a si ella sonriendo le contesta

-estoy bien… tranquilo… gracias a ti ahora estoy bien…-

El joven solo le extiende la mano sin decir nada y la pone de pie

-¿Dónde está Burai?- dice War-Rock… ¿Logras sentirlo Harp?

-Si… esta justo a nuestra derecha-

Entonces en ese momento Burai cae al suelo causando un cráter

-Burai…- dice Subaru, sin soltar la mano de Misora, porque lo ve ponerse de pie

-no ha acabado… esto aún no…- Burai choca a Laplace contra el suelo apoyándose en la misma

-Burai… realmente piensas ir hasta el final-

-Si… los aborrezco, aborrezco a este mundo que cree en la amistad y los lazos… esa fuerza falsa que los guía… jamás los llevara a ningún lado-

-Creer en los demás no es una fuerza falsa- contesta Misora sorprendiendo a Subaru y a las personas que la escuchan

-esa es la verdadera fuerza hoy… hoy lo he entendido, esa es la fuerza que yo necesito para seguir adelante… y esa es la fuerza que hace que este mundo valga la pena… incluso tú, quizás algún día lo entiendas-

Subaru mira en silencio a Misora y piensa

-Realmente… ha vuelto a ser la misma de antes… me alegro-

-Tu maldita…-

En ese momento un halo de luz cubre a Burai

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- dice el mismo al verse cubierto de esa luz de energía

Pero finalmente desaparece

-Eso fue…- dice Harp

-Seguramente fue King…- dice War-Rock

-Burai… incluso alguien como tu… lo comprenderá algún día…- Misora cae de rodillas

-Misora…- dice el joven entonces sin soltarla de la mano la toma entre sus brazos y ve que está consciente aun

-No me asustes así quieres…-

-tehehe… gomene (perdón) Subaru-kun… - y finalmente cierra los ojos

-Misora-chan…-

La gente comienza a acercarse a ellos la niña que hablo con Misora antes aparece también

-tenemos que irnos ya, no podemos dejar que más gente nos vea…-

Subaru está por desaparecer cuando ve a la niña acercarse mas

-¿Ella está bien?-pregunta la niña

-Si… está bien, solo está cansada…-

-tú eres… ese que dijo que nos protegería…-

El chico no contesta eso y comienza a desaparecer pero entonces la niña le dice

-Gracias… y gracias a ella por proteger a todos…-

El joven sonríe y desaparece llevándose a Harp Note en un halo de luz azul…- dejando a toda la gente maravillada ante lo que han visto.

Tras alejarse un poco finalmente se materializan en sus formas humanas y Misora se encuentra lastimada con una herida en la cabeza.

-Subaru tenemos que llevarla rápido a casa de Netto…-

-No… yo voy a curarla…-

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?- pregunta Harp

Entonces Subaru la coloca en una banca y acercando el pendiente de su padre a Misora, el cual comienza a brillar, empieza a curar las heridas de Misora

-Esto es… el poder de los 3 sabios- dice War-Rock -¿Aunque quedaba un poco de esa energía curativa?-

-si… lo sentía desde hace rato… creo fue su regalo de despedida-

Las heridas de Misora se curan lentamente y ella abre los ojos

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Subaru-kun?...-

-shh… tranquila ya casi término no te muevas Misora-chan-

-Subaru-kun…-

Finalmente tras unos segundos las heridas son restauradas

-¿Estas bien Misora-chan?-

La joven se pone de pie

-Si… arigato, Subaru-kun-

-ni lo menciones, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti…-

-eh… Subaru… yo-

Pero entonces para sorpresa de Misora, de Harp y del mismísimo War-Rock Subaru abraza a Misora, sonrojando a la joven y comienza a decirle

-Misora… no quiero que vuelvas a hacer una locura como esta otra vez… me preocupaste mucho… si no hubiera llegado a tiempo yo…-

-Subaru-kun… lo siento, no debí actuar así… es solo que, al verte tan lastimado sentí tanta tristeza e ira… que quise ir a vencerlos para que no te volvieran a lastimar-

-lo se Misora… pero entiéndelo, yo siempre daré todo para protegerte…-

-y yo también daré todo para protegerte Subaru-kun… porque yo…-

La joven hace silencio lo que quiere decirle a Subaru es "Te amo" pero no se atreve, tiene miedo, a lo que el joven con un suspiro añade

-yo no quiero perderte…-

-ni yo a ti Misora-

El joven le sonríe y la joven también y finalmente le dice

-Subaru-kun… gracias a ti por fin entendí que es la verdadera fuerza…-

-¿Gracias a mí? No Misora-chan, tu siempre lo has sabido… tú me ayudaste a salir del ciclo de dolor cuando te conocí, tú ya eras fuerte y esa fuerza fue la que me ayudo a llegar a donde estoy…-

-Subaru-kun… arigato, por ser mi amigo y siempre estar a mi lado-

-y así será siempre Misora… siempre a tu lado… siempre-

Los chicos continúan abrazados hasta que…

-cof cof… ehm saben nosotros aún seguimos aquí- dice War-Rock

-aaaaa- Subaru intenta soltarse de Misora por la vergüenza pero la chica no lo suelta causando que tanto el como ella caigan al piso causando la risa de War-Rock, la cual lo dura poco al recibir un golpe de Harp

-¿Viste lo que has hecho? Arruinaste el momento- dice la FM enojada

-Qué pero es que no estaban ignorando- contesta en su defensa el AM

-Esto Misora-chan…- dice Subaru –lo siento déjame ayudarte a levantarte

-pero para sorpresa de Subaru, Misora acerca sus labios a los de el lentamente, el joven intenta decir algo pero no alcanza a hacerlo y la joven pelirosa le da un pequeño beso, haciendo que el joven se ponga de mil colores mientras Misora le sonríe

-Tehehehe, no te preocupes no me ha pasado nada – y la chica piensa –le di un beso… realmente lo hice… lo bese… -

-eh… si si…- y Subaru piensa –ella… ¿ella me dio un beso? Eso fue…tan…lindo…-

Finalmente ambos jóvenes se ponen de pie y Misora le dice a Subaru

-Vamos Subaru-kun… tenemos que ir rápido a casa de Netto, la señora Haruka debe estar preocupa

-ah, si… vamos vamos-

Y ambos comienzan a caminar y tímidamente Misora, le toma la mano a Subaru y para alegría de ella y sorpresa de ambos aliens el joven aprieta su mano contra la de ella

-Esto… ¿Qué demonios está pasando?- dice el AM con un tono serio–¿Sera que por fin se dio cuenta de lo que siente por ella?-

-no lo digas así que parece que te molesta- contesta Harp

-eh… no lo digo en ese sentido, si no que… creo que ya era hora- dice el AM

-cierto… ya era hora- concuerda la FM

y comienzan a seguirlos a cierta distancia mientras ven sonreír a Misora y Subaru está algo sonrojado caminando de la mano con ella y el joven finalmente piensa

-Esto… lo dice todo para mi… ella me ama… y yo… a ella también…-

-tehehehe rápido Subaru-kun-

-eh, a si…- contesta el joven mientras comienza a correr junto con ella

-creo… que debo decirle lo que siento… cuando tenga la oportunidad- piensa Subaru mientras corre al lado de su amiga

Final del capítulo 28

_**28 capítulos y finalmente hice que Misora besara a Subaru y el joven de cierta manera le corresponde… era algo que quería hacer y bueno, creo que me gusto la escena **____** tirados en el suelo y ella acercándose a él y dándole el beso… nunca he visto un fanart así de ellos 2 si alguien tiene alguno ¿me lo puede pasar por mensaje privado?.**_

_**En los próximos capítulos nos enfocaremos en Netto y Rockman y como no también en Meiru y Roll**_

_**Los títulos de los últimos capítulos "Negación, Depresión, Odio-ira, Negociación y Aceptación" están basados de una teoría de la psique humana se las dejo por si les interesa, son los pasos que tuvo que tener Misora para aceptar que es realmente fuerte y no débil como ella creía y también para tener el valor de demostrar un poco más su sentimiento de amor y debo decirlo, en todos los pasos Subaru le ha ayudado.**_

_**También es una etapa que me tocó sufrir alguna vez en la vida… y en Misora he remarcado el sentimiento que sufrí en esa ocasión… pero ahora "Sonrisa de Subaru" soy una persona que ve la vida de manera positiva y me gusta verla así.**_

_**Saludos a todos.**_

_**El proceso de la aceptación**_

_**El ódio es el sentimiento de desear el mal a una persona. Los grandes problemas que causan nuestras crisis generalmente van a**__**compañados de este sentimiento. Desafortunadamente en esta étapa de la crisis es cuando más daño causamos y esto genera naturalmente una respuesta de daño por parte de las personas a quienes atacamos.**_

_**El mal que podriamos hacer no se refiere sólo a daño físico, también existe el daño psicológico que es mas sutil pero igualmente dañino.**_

_**Para romper con este circulo viscioso de ódio es necesario hacer lo que se llama el trabajo de duelo que nos lleva a la aceptación. **__**Se llama trabajo de duelo porque las etapas por las que uno atravieza son similares a las de la perdida de un ser querido con el mismo resultado, la aceptación de que nuestro ser querido ha muerto.**_

_**Las étapas son las siguientes:**_

_**1) La negación: Es el choque, el abatimiento, el pánico total, el rechazo total a aceptar, de admitir la realidad. **__**Uno hace todo lo posible por regresar las cosas a su estado anterior, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Los psicólogos dicen que la negación es un sistema de defensa para reducir la ansiedad cuando nos sentimos amenazados.**_

_**2) El ódio: Cuando uno ha dejado de negar la realidad, pasa uno a la étapa de la cólera. **__**Uno se reprocha a uno mismo o a los demás la perdida que acabamos de sufrir. Es por eso que uno debe ser prudente con los problemas que enfrentamos. La rabia que sentimos puede llevarnos a hacer un daño más grande del que ya está hecho, de tal forma que empeoramos la situación en lugar de salir adelante.**_

_**3) La negociacion: Una vez calmado, uno intenta a toda costa evitar la perdida. **__**Uno regatea, se rebaja, se humilla con tal de no afrontar la realidad. A veces el regateo es positivo, cuando uno logra mediar realmente entre las perdidas de dos personas por ejemplo para ganar a largo plazo; sin embargo el regateo a veces es absurdo, uno ofrece pagar mucho más caro con tal de no sufrir la pérdida.**_

_**4) La depresión: Cuando uno al fin ve que el regateo no deja nada, que uno lucha sólo por evitar ver la dura realidad y decide uno dejar de esconderse, uno cae en la tristeza, es decir, una profunda depresión.**_

_**5) La aceptación: Uno se pone en paz con la realidad. **__**La mira uno con respeto. Esta étapa no debe considerarse como alegre; al contrario los sentimientos se han extinto. Como si el dolor hubiera desaparecido, como si la lucha hubiera terminado. Uno es finalmente libre. Libre de quedarse, de irse, de seguir adelante, de tomar las desiciones que se imponen. Uno acepta la perdida, pequeña o grande. Uno se ha adaptado.**_


	29. Rock & Roll 1

_**Los personajes aquí usados pertenecen a Capcom y a Keiji inafune**_

_**Capítulo 29: Rock & Roll 1 (Todo sea por el bien de Ella…)**_

Al mismo que tiempo que Subaru, Misora, Harp y War-Rock resolvían su conflicto en el hospital de Den City, Hikari Netto se encuentra cuidando a su amiga Meiru, regresemos al momento en que va a comprar un bocadillo a la máquina expendedora.

-Ah… me siento algo cansado- menciona Hikari Netto mientras conecta su PET a la Maquina para obtener lo que busca, un refresco y un par de donas

-Es claro que la Cross Fusion te ha afectado Netto-kun- y Rockman añade –debiste hacerle caso a Enzan e irte a descansar…-

-No Rockman… como les dije, debo quedarme a cuidar a Meiru… siento que algo va a ocurrir-

-¿Qué algo va a ocurrir?- -¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Roll

-No lo sé… de cualquier modo no puedo alejarme mucho de ella-

Tras esperar unos momentos, la maquina le da a Netto lo que pidió y regresa al lugar donde estaba en un principio esperando al Doctor, se sienta de nuevo allí y comienza a comer en silencio mientras observa como mucha gente herida está siendo llevada por los doctores de urgencia a diferentes áreas, ese hecho llama la atención del joven.

-¿Rockman que demonios sucede?- -¿De dónde viene toda ese gente?-

-Netto-kun, he estado checando la internet mientras esperamos noticias de Meiru… y no es nada bueno lo que está ocurriendo-

-¿De qué hablas Rockman?, ¿A sucedido otro incidente?-

-No… pero…- Rockman duda en decirle a su compañero lo que está ocurriendo pero finalmente Roll se aventura a hablar.

-Netto, todos esos heridos son de íbamos a recibir el premio… son las personas que no lograron escapar del ataque de… esa cosa con la que pelearon Misora y Subaru…-

Netto guarda silencio y aprieta un poco el refresco mientras dice

-Maldición… a pesar de lo que ellos hicieron gente salió lastimada… además esos tipos, parece que realmente quieren a matar a Misora y nos usaron para atraerlos a esa trampa… fuimos muy descuidados…-

-Netto-kun, olvida eso, tenemos que estar alertas, de cualquier modo nos hubieran atacado en cualquier otra parte, pero parece que ese tipo llamado "King" llevaba más tiempo de lo que pensamos en esta era…-

-¿El tipo que viene del futuro? Si… ¿Cómo es que logro suplantar al Alcalde?-

-Enzan dijo que averiguaría eso, quizás al encontrar la forma que se apodero del lugar del alcalde podamos encontrar su base y poder hacer un ataque- dice Rockman, mientras Roll mantiene una cara sombría mirando a su compañero digital

-Lo se… pero no podemos hacer nada, Subaru está herido y Misora… bueno no la vi muy bien que digamos, es como si… el ver a Subaru lastimado le afectara demasiado…- Netto toma un poco del refresco y da una mordida a su dona mientras Rockman sigue hablando.

-Si, por eso necesitamos que Meiru se recupere… al menos parece que estará bien mientras nada altere su estado físico…-

Rockman guarda silencio y mira a Roll para añadir

-Meiru es fuerte, seguro saldrá de esto bien y nosotros vamos a cuidarla…-

-Así es…- contesta Netto mientras dirige una mirada al cuarto donde se encuentra su amiga

-haremos todo lo que sea necesario por el bien de Meiru…-

-Chicos…- dice Roll mientras mira a Rockman y luego dice –Gracias…-

-Roll-chan, siempre puedes contar con nosotros ¿No es así Rockman?-

-SI- contesta el netnavi azul.

Pero… al mismo tiempo en otra área del hospital.

-Son demasiados heridos los que están llegando-comenta una joven enfermera

- a este paso el hospital estará a su máxima capacidad- dice otro doctor el cual manipula unos datos en la computadora

-¿Qué demonios sucedió en la alcaldía de Den city?- pregunta una mujer a los doctores

-Parece que hubo un atentado, incluso unas personas dicen que fueron atacados por una serpiente gigante…-

-¿Una serpiente gigante?- dice aterrada una mujer –¿pero eso es imposible no es así?-

-No lo sé… parece que si paso mucha gente afirma lo mismo y dicen que un par de niños con trajes especiales estaban peleando con ella…dicen que eran como netnavis en el mundo real… es de locos l que está ocurriendo…-

Mientras la plática ocurre dentro de la pc del Doctor, un misterioso Netnavi con capa de color marrón se materializa

-… bien creo que es hora de comenzar… Netto…Rockman…-

-El netnavi avanza un poco hacia una zona donde una gigantesca pared de fuego parece estar protegiendo algo-

-un Firewall… Get Ability program…-

EL netnavi extiende su brazo derecho absorbiendo todas las llamas con suma facilidad causando que en la computadora aparezca un mensaje de peligro

-¿Qué es esto? – Dice el doctor mientras analiza el mensaje e interrumpe su conversación con la mujer -¿Un virus? ¿Han pasado el firewall?-

-Bien… creo que es hora de enlazarme a la red principal…-

Forte se acerca a la parte central del lugar donde se encuentra y rápidamente es transportado a un lugar más espacioso, en el centro se ve claramente una vara rodeada de 2 serpientes

-El símbolo de la medicina la Vara de Esculapio- dice secamente el netnavi el cual se acerca a la misma y cerrando los ojos dice –Bien… es hora de que tome mi venganza contra ti… ROCKMAN-

Al mismo tiempo en la habitación de Meiru.

-Sus ondas cerebrales se encuentran bien- menciona una enfermera mientras analiza un monitor

-parece que no hay daños cerebrales, eso me parece bien, aun así, su cuerpo está muy delicado… cualquier perturbación…-

En ese instante las luces comienzan a parpadear en todo el hospital cosa que Netto observa rápidamente

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – dice el joven

-¿una falla en el sistema?- pregunta Roll también, pero Rockman le dice a Netto

-Netto-kun… siento algo… es como si…-

Justo en ese momento las luces comienzan a estallar por todas partes causando el pánico de la gente

-¡Rayos, tengo que cubrirme!- piensa Netto mientras salta de su silla tirando su refresco y corriendo hacia el comedor y al llegar allí se lanza debajo de una mesa vacía evitando ser cortado por los pedazos de las luces que se hacen pedazos

-Maldición… ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?- se pregunta Netto

-Netto-kun, esto es… es un ataque-

-¿Qué dices Rockman?- Netto saca rápidamente su Pet para mirar a su compañero y a Roll y es cuando el netnavi comienza a explicar

-hace unos momentos sentí algo extraño… una energía que tú y yo conocemos Netto… creo que era… Forte

Roll pone cara de pánico al pensar en que un netnavi tan poderoso este aquí y Netto también

-¿Forte está aquí? ¿Cómo demonios supo dónde estábamos?...-

Pero Rockman no alcanza a contestar porque Roll rápidamente dice

-Meiru… ¡Meiru está en problemas!-

Entonces Netto por puro instinto se pone de pie evitando hacer contacto con los fragmentos de las luces y comienza a correr, mirando alrededor de el mucha gente herida por las explosiones de las luces y un pánico enorme en el hospital

-Maldición… MALDICION, porque justo ahora…-

Netto llega al punto estaba esperando y rápidamente se lanza a la puerta donde está su amiga pero al intentar abrirla…

-Meiru…- recibe una descarga eléctrica que hace caiga al suelo

-aaaaa…- dice Netto el cual se pone de pie, pero tiene unas leves heridas ya que al caer había pedazos de vidrio en el suelo

-¡Netto-kun! Tu mano…- dice Rockman a lo que el joven contesta

-Tran…quilo, esto no es nada-

-Netto-kun…- dice el netnavi mientras ve que intenta usar el intercomunicador para hablar con las personas de adentro

-¿hay alguien allí?- pregunta Netto el cual sostiene su mano ya que comienza a salir sangre

-Si… estamos aquí- dice un doctor a Netto el cual le pregunta

-¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Cómo esta Meiru-chan?-

-Ella está bien… por suerte en esta habitación las luces están dentro pequeño espacio cubierto por vidrio, así que no cayeron pedazos-

-Ya veo…- dice Netto un poco aliviado al igual que los 2 netnavis que lo acompañan

-chico… no podemos salir, la enfermera intento usar la puerta pero recibió una poderosa descarga eléctrica… probablemente todas las habitaciones estén igual… necesitas… que alguien vaya a la PC principal y resetee el sistema para poder salir-

El joven contesta

-Yo lo hare… solo dígame, ¿Dónde está el sistema principal?-

-tienes que ir a la sala de urgencias, allí no hay puertas electrónicas, tienes que salir del edificio y llegar a la planta de energía que hay afuera, allí hay una red especial que permite acceder de manera directa al sistema… la contraseña es…-

En ese momento una alarma comienza a sonar por todo el hospital el lugar se encuentra sombrío ya que está empezando a oscurecer

-¿ahora que sucede?-

-o no… se está activando la alarma de incendio, seguramente en alguna área del hospital se ha de haber iniciado uno… muchacho, tienes que ir rápidamente al sistema principal y resetear todo, si no lo haces todos estaremos en peligro de morir quemados.

-¡tenemos que sacar a Meiru de allí!- grita Roll a lo que Rockman contesta

-Netto-kun… tenemos que apresurarnos-

-Ah… lo se…- entonces rápidamente pregunta al doctor

-¿Cuál es la contraseña para ingresar al sistema principal?-

-la contraseña es "Hipócrates"-

-bien entendido…- Netto entonces se voltea y cuando da un par de pasos grita con todas sus fuerzas

-MEIRU-CHAN SE QUE PUEDES OIRME… YO ME HARE CARGO DE TODO… CONFIA EN MI-

Entonces el chico comienza a correr evitando a varias personas que están en el camino, dentro de la habitación Meiru la cual supuestamente esta sedada escucha la voz de su amigo y solo menciona su nombre

-Ne…tto-

Al mismo tiempo en la casa de los Hikari

-Señora hemos regresado- dice Subaru-kun al tocar la puerta pero entonces ve como la señora sale rápidamente y casi se tropieza con el

-Señora Haruka… ¿sucede algo?-

-¿Subaru? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Bueno es algo difícil de…-

-ahora no hay tiempo jovencito, tenemos que ir rápido al hospital de Den city-

-o no… no me digas que lo están atacando… - dice Misora con angustia

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunta la mujer contrariada

-es que… hace más o menos una hora recibí un correo donde amenazaban con atacar a Subaru y Meiru si no iba a verlo… vencimos al sujeto que lo mando y pensamos que todo estaría bien pero…-

-basta de pláticas tenemos que irnos- dice Subaru y la señora rápidamente activa el auto y los 3 suben al mismo tiempo azotando las puertas

-Misora, Subaru… mi hijo aún está allí también… el me envió un mensaje diciéndome que se quedaría cuidando a Meiru… Dios mío… si algo le sucede yo…-

Pero entonces Subaru rápidamente le dice

-hay que apresurarnos si llegamos rápido podremos ayudar a sacar a Meiru de allí-

La señora asiente mientras Misora ve de reojo a Subaru el cual tiene una determinación en sus ojos y eso hace Misora piense

-Esa mirada… Netto no te preocupes, vamos en camino- atina a pensar la joven

Al mismo tiempo en el hospital

-Maldición… hay demasiada gente por todos lados, apenas se hemos podido avanzar hacia la salida de emergencia-

Dice Netto el cual sigue moviéndose con la mayor habilidad posible entre persona heridas lo cual le causa una gran tristeza en el corazón

-todo esto esta siendo causado por ellos… esto no esta bien…-

-Rockman mira a su compañero pero no dice nada ya que en sus ojos ve mucha determinación pero si le dice a Roll

-Roll… tranquila lo detendremos…-

-Si… lo se Rockman… confió en ustedes-

Tras 5 minutos Netto logra salir y ve como afuera hay varias ambulancias

-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Más heridos del ataque en la alcaldía?-

Entonces escucha una conversación mientras se mueve entre el tumulto de gente

-estas personas fueron atacadas en el parque de Den city, necesitan atención médica urgente- dice un paramédico y un doctor les contesta

-no pueden pasar, la zona es peligrosa, hasta que se restablezca el sistema no podemos admitir a nadie

La gente comienza a gritar y protestar mientras Netto se mueve rápidamente entre todos

-La gente… tiene miedo- es lo único que dice Roll

-Si… otro ataque… ¿habrán atacado a Misora y Subaru?- pregunta Rockman

-Ellos estarán bien… tenemos que apresurarnos al sistema principal

Finalmente Netto llega a la mini planta de energía la cual tiene un cerco bastante alto el joven llega hasta a la puerta y en el panel de control mete la contraseña que le dio el doctor

-Hipócrates- el joven escucha un click y como el cerrojo de la puerta se mueve Netto corre mientras piensa

-¿Por qué tengo este mal presentimiento? Meiru… tengo que sacarte de allí como sea-

Finalmente llega al panel de control de la planta de energía

-Rockman, ya estamos allí, tenemos que entrar rápido-

El netnavi asiente y le dice a Roll

-Nos haremos cargo confía en nosotros-

y entonces Netto grita

PLUG IN ROCKMAN. EXE TRANSMISSION-

Netto saca rápidamente el cordón y lo conecta directo al sistema, tras unos segundos Rockman es transferido al núcleo del sistema mientras que Roll se queda en el PET

-Rockman… tú puedes…- dice la netnavi

Entonces Rockman cae justo en donde se encuentra la vara y al frente él lo ve, con esos ojos rojos llenos de ira

-Forte…- el netnavi azul saca su Buster

-ah… Rockman… justo al netnavi que quería ver-

Forte se aleja de la gran vara luminosa y se coloca al costado de Rockman el cual se mueve para seguirle apuntando con su Buster

-¿desde cuándo te dedicas a atacar a los humanos de esa manera tan cobarde?- pregunta el netnavi azul a lo que Forte contesta

-mmm… Rockman… esta vez he hecho una excepción… solo por ti-

-¿De qué demonios está hablando Forte?- se pregunta Netto el cual mira la situación desde fuera a la vez que una explosión ocurre en el edifico, el joven voltea y ve que las llamas están extendiéndose

-maldición… si no nos apresuramos…-

-Rockman… quiero tu programa… quiero tus datos del Soul Unison…-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-si… los necesito… para matar a King-

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- contesta Rockman

-así que… hoy…- entonces Forte le apunta con su Buster –tú debes caer…-

Entonces lanza un poderoso Disparo que choca contra el de Rockman causando una poderosa explosión

-Rockman… por favor salva a Meiru…- piensa la netnavi rosa al mismo tiempo que Netto piensa

-Esto… no está nada bien… tenemos poco tiempo… ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?-

_**Final del capítulo 29**_

_**Bien lo prometido es deuda ahora nos centraremos en Rockman y Netto, los cuales tienen una situación muy difícil entre manos, a ver como salen de esta **___

_**Si les gusta mi historia regálenme un comentario, así sabré que hay gente que está leyendo esto.**_

_**Un especial saludo a Sensy, GuardianNature2012 y **__**metalic-dragon-angel por sus comentarios, de verdad muchas gracias.**_

_**Saludos a todos **___


	30. Rock & Roll 2

Los personajes aquí descritos y usados pertenecen a Capcom y Keiji Inafune

_**Capítulo 30**_

_**Rock & Roll 2 (Promesas y Sorpresas)**_

-¿Mi programa Soul Unison? Para matar… ¿A King? ¿No se supone que ustedes son aliados?-

-mm… creo interpretas mal las cosas Rockman- contesta Forte -simplemente estamos trabajando para una misma causa pero a la mínima oportunidad acabare con el… es todo, y necesito tu programa para poder hacerlo-

Tras decir eso Forte lanza 3 poderosos disparos a Rockman el cual ágilmente esquiva brinca para luego dispararle desde lo más alto con su Buster, pero sus tiros son repelidos por la poderosa Aura de Forte

-Rayos… esa Aura de nuevo, siempre causando problemas…- dice Netto el cual sufre un pequeño mareo ya que la herida que tiene ha estado sangrando con poca intensidad pero aun así lleva más de 10 minutos con la misma

-Netto…- alcanza a decir Roll al ver al joven esforzándose por mantenerse en sincronía con Rockman

-Rockman, Battle Chip Shotgun… Slot in-

Netto inserta el Battle chip con el cual Rockman logra detener nuevos disparos de Forte

-Battle chip, Area Steal, Battle chip Sword, Battle Chip Wide Sword, Battle Chip Long Sword, Slot In- Netto inserta los chips en ese mismo orden

-DREAM SWORD- Rockman canaliza la energía del program Advance y con el chip área Steal se mueve veloz mente a Forte y lanza un poderoso sablazo rompió parcialmente el aura de su enemigo causando una leve explosión.

-Battle chip… hero… argh- Netto cae de rodillas y el chip que pensaba usar cae al suelo

-Netto-kun- grita Rockman el cual es tomado por el cuello por Forte para luego ser lanzando contra el suelo causando un leve cráter-

-¡Rockman!- Roll mira como su amigo es lanzando al piso para luego ser pateado por Forte y salir disparado y estrellarse contra una de las firewall del sistema

-como siempre he pensado confiar en los humanos es solo pérdida de tiempo- dice Forte el cual se está acercando a Rockman con la mano extendida –Dame tu programa… dame tu Soul unison…-

-NO lo hare…- dice Rockman

-Battle chip Hero Sword Slot in…- Netto introduce el Battlechip el cual se materializa rápidamente en el brazo de su compañero netnavi y lanza un golpe a Forte el cual esquiva brincando hacia atrás

-eres una molestia Rockman… Forte rapid Buster- Forte comienza a disparar rápidamente a Rockman

-Dream Aura… Battle chip slot in- Netto introduce el chip y la poderosa Aura cubre a Rockman deteniendo todos los disparos de Forte

-¿Estas bien Netto-kun?- pregunta el netnavi azul

-Perdón Rockman… me sentí mareado por un momento… pero ya estoy mejor… te enviare el próximo Chip…-

-De acuerdo Netto-kun-

Rockman comienza a disparar desde el aura que lo cubre mientras forte agita sus brazos lanzando lo que parece ser un par de cuchillas súper afiladas

-si tu cortaste mi aura… ahora cortare yo la tuya- y las poderosas cuchillas golpean a Rockman deshaciendo el Aura del mismo, entonces Forte se mueve rápidamente hacia Rockman, pero Netto estaba esperando ese movimiento

-Battle Chip Mega-cannon… triple Slot in-

-PROGRAM ADVANCE ZETA CANNON LEVEL 3-

Rockman lanza el poderoso disparo al netnavi y causa una poderosa explosión alterando gravemente los datos de la red interna ya que la energía del Program Advance es demasiado grande para que la red la soporte

-agh… - Netto cae de rodillas de nuevo y piensa… -a este paso… no voy a lograr mantenerme de pie… estoy perdiendo sangre….-

-Netto…- Roll mira hacia la red y ve como Rockman apenas y logra esquivar un poderoso golpe de Forte el cual grita

-ESOS PROGRAM ADVANCE NO SON NADA PARA MI… -

-rayos… olvidaba la enorme cantidad de energía que posee ese sujeto…- piensa Netto el cual ve como su netnavi apenas si mantiene el ritmo de los disparos de Forte, el cual está furioso

-Battle chip… spread Gun slot in…-

El chip es transferido a Rockman el cual aumenta la potencia de su Buster logran equilibrar la balanza contra los disparos de Forte, Rockman comienza a correr hacia el costado derecho del netnavi para intentar usar una estrategia contra el mismo

-Netto-kun manda el próximo Chip…- dice Rockman pero no obtiene respuesta -¿Netto-kun?-

-Netto… dice Roll al ver de nuevo al operador tomándose la cabeza mientras piensa

-debo…enviar el chip… ya no puedo…Meiru…Rockman…- el joven no logra enviar el Battle chip ya que comienza a ver borroso

-a este paso no van a vencer a Forte…yo debo…- dice Roll

-¿Netto que está pasando? ¡Netto-kun!-

-deberías dejar de preocuparte por ese humano… y preocuparte más por ti mismo Rockman…-

Forte se mueve velozmente a Rockman y le lanza un disparo a quemarropa

-¡Aaaaagh!-

-¡Rockman!-

Grita Roll al ver el terrible disparo que recibió su amigo

-Eso fue…un golpe directo… no Rockman…- Netto hace un esfuerzo por poner un Battle chip de recuperación pero las energías comienzan a fallar

-no… no ahora no debe caer, el… él está en problemas-

-Ahora tu programa será mío…- dice Forte el cual se coloca encima de Rockman y empieza a activar su programa de Absorción pero en ese momento…-

-¡ROLL ARROW!-

Una flecha se dirige rápidamente a Forte el cual se ve obligado a esquivar para luego brincar y alejarse de Rockman

-No dejare que le pongas un dedo encima a Rockman…- dice Roll la cual se pone frente a el

-¿ROLL?- dice Rockman el cual se pone de pie

-Gomene Rockman… tengo que ayudarte… Netto está mal, la herida en su mano está causando que pierda mucha sangre…-

-¡Netto-kun! ¿Estás bien?- grita Rockman el cual se pone de pie tomándose el pecho justo donde recibió el disparo de Forte

-si… estoy bien Rockman… pero, necesitamos apurarnos… Meiru está…-

En ese momento tras Netto se escucha una explosión que hace que mucha grite presa del pánico, el joven voltea a ver confuso y ve como las llamas han crecido en intensidad

-no… Ahora no… MEIRU- grita Netto al ver como el hospital sigue incendiándose

-no… dice Roll… Meiru-chan está en problemas-

-Bueno… parece que su amiga está en problemas…- dice Forte el cual mira seriamente a ambos Netnavis, Roll se coloca al frente de Rockman para protegerlo ya que aún se sigue recuperando

-Rockman… dame tu Soul Unison Program y dejare que los aspersores funcionen, si no lo haces… bueno pueden despedirse de esa pelirroja…-

-No… Rockman… maldición, Meiru… Meiru…- piensa Netto mientras piensa –yo dije que la protegería… por eso me quede aquí y aun así… yo… yo…-

-Netto-kun… está bien… parece que no tenemos opción… le daré mi programa a Forte…-

-¿Qué estás diciendo Rockman? Si haces eso, el seria prácticamente invencible…- Netto saca chips mientras intenta pensar una estrategia

-Netto-kun… está bien… yo le daré mi…- pero entonces para sorpresa de Netto, como de Rockman, Roll le lanza una nueva flecha a Forte el cual dé tiene con su mano derecha para después absorberla

-no interfieras… Netnavi- dice Forte y Roll le dice a su compañero

-Rockman… no quiero que desaparezca… tu nunca te rindes, siempre has encontrado la manera junto con Netto de salvar a Meiru-chan… no hagan esto… sé que podemos vencerlo…-

-Roll-chan…-

-Rockman… basta de dudas, vamos… detengamos a este netnavi… no dejaremos que dañe a nadie más… Netto… por favor ayúdanos…-

La netnavi le habla al compañero de Netto con palabras fuertes y entonces Netto dice

-Roll… ¿desde cuando eres tan fuerte?... – dice Netto el cual se pone de pie y la netnavi le contesta

-Desde… desde que Meiru y yo vimos a Misora-chan arriesgar su vida para salvar a Subaru de las garras de Phantom Black… Meiru ha pensado que puede ser tan fuerte como esa chica… y yo… también quiero ser tan fuerte como Misora-chan y Harp… y ahora es mi turno de proteger a quien quiero… peleando junto a una de las cosas que quiero proteger… a ti… Rockman-

El netnavi azul mira a Roll de reojo y entonces contesta

-Netto-kun… creo que no podemos hacer nada más que continuar peleando… Meiru… sé que podremos sacarla de allí ayudemos a Roll… NO PODEMOS RENDIRNOS-

-Rockman…- dice Roll mientras le lanza otra flecha a Forte el cual al escuchar la conversación que han tenido dice

-lazos… ¿proteger a una humana? Qué clase de netnavis son ustedes, nosotros, somos el futuro… yo quiero destruir todo lo que los humanos han hecho y empezar otra vez… ese es mi destino…-

dice Forte el cual se lanza sobre Roll pero Rockman se pone frente a ella lanzando un disparo con su Rockbuster Forte detiene el tiro con su mano pero el siguiente disparo de Roll, una de sus flechas logra darle en la mejilla izquierda al netnavi autónomo haciendo que se repliegue.

-maldita seas Roll… ya los tenía en mis manos…-

-Meiru-chan… Meiru-chan…- dice Netto el cual ve como el incendio sigue aumentando en intensidad…

-No puedo seguir perdiendo más tiempo… Rockman, es hora… Soul Unison…-

El netnavi asiente mientras Netto inserta el chip con la energía que le queda

-ROLL-SOUL… activado…-

Rockman comienza a brillar frente a Forte el cual intenta acercarse al mismo pero Roll lo evita lanzando su ataque con flechas

-no lo harás…-

El brillo de Rockman termina y ahora el netnavi azul es uno de color rosa, con las antenas de Roll pero en lugar de 2 son cuatro y un arco equipado en su mano derecha

-Roll-chan… vamos rápido-

La netnavi asiente y comienza a disparar a Forte el cual detiene los disparos con su mano

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?- pero para sorpresa de Forte, Rockman está encima de el

-ROLL ARROW- el netnavi dispara una de sus flechas dándole directo en la cabeza a Forte para luego explotar la flecha haciendo que el netnavi se arrodille

-Este poder… ¿Soul Unison?- piensa Forte para luego ver como Rockman se coloca al lado derecho

-ROLL ARROW- Rockman vuelve a disparar pero esta vez Burai esquiva el disparo

-Forte… Breaker-

Forte canaliza su energía en su brazo derecho y lanza un poderoso golpe al suelo el cual crea una gran onda de energía que viaja hacia Rockman

-ROLL-CHAN AHORA- grita Rockman mientras se cubre con los brazos de la explosión y la netnavi desde el costado derecho de Forte lanza una de sus flechas dándole directo al brazo de Forte causando una explosión

-aggghhhh… maldita seas Roll- Forte se voltea para dispararle a Roll, el disparo sale pero la energía de su ataque no es igual es más débil

-ROLL ARROW- Rockman dispar y detiene el tiro de Forte con una de sus flechas

-¿Qué cómo es posible?

-Roll Soul… es una habilidad curativa increíble… que solo Roll-chan podía regalarme… ella y Meiru son asombrosas- dice Rockman el cual se acerca a Roll y se coloca al lado de la misma mientras le apuntan a Forte

-este es tu fin…- dice Netto…

-he… hehehehe… no lo creo Rockman… Roll… Hikari Netto, me habrán vencido ahora… pero es demasiado tarde para su amiga…-

Entonces otra explosión ocurre en el hospital

-NOOOOO MEIRU-CHAN- grita Netto con terror

-Rockman… tu programa algún día será mío… hoy dejare de jugar con ustedes… nos veremos…-

Forte desaparece esquivando una flecha de Roll llena de ira

-Netto-kun…- Rockman corre hacia los controles del hospital y comienza a apretar botones y a manipular la interfaz del sistema

-rayos, el incendio es grande… aspersores activados…-

Dice Rockman el cual aprieta un botón y en el hospital los mismos comienzan a soltar agua pero el incendio aun así está fuera de control-

-maldición dice aun con los aspersores son demasiadas llamas…-

-Meiru... chan, no…- dice Roll la cual de rodillas

-NO… yo iré por ella… yo debo…- Netto rápidamente saca a los netnavis de la red y comienza a correr hacia la entrada del hospital

-Meiru… yo… aun no olvido lo que te prometí esa vez- entonces Netto comienza a recordar algo que ocurrió hace unos días tras el incidente del festival de las flores

Netto y Meiru están alejándose de Misora y Subaru, los cuales tienen su conversación tras la pelea que sufrieron y entonces Netto el cual está siendo arrastrado de manera cómica por Meiru dice

-realmente… espero que ellos 2 reconcilien- la joven deja de arrastrar a Netto y dice

-yo también lo espero, realmente el ver a ellos 2… me recuerda mucho a nosotros dos-

El joven voltea y aunque ya ha escuchado eso antes de su madre dice

-¿Tú también lo crees?- dice el joven y la chica voltea sorprendida a ver a su amigo

-también piensas lo mismo que yo-dice Meiru y entonces mirando de nuevo a Misora y Subaru, mas en especial al chico añade –desde que lo conocí me recuerda a ti… es tan fuerte, nunca se rinda y por sobre todo busca proteger a sus amigos…-

-si… lo es- dice Netto seriamente y luego mira a Misora –bueno ella me recuerda a ti… siempre preocupada por el… me recuerda mucho a como siempre te preocupas por mí-

La joven se sonroja y le dice entre tartamudeos a Netto

-de…de que estas hablando…- entonces el joven sonríe y le contesta

-he… siempre que he tenido que ir a un lugar peligroso estas allí… apoyándome deseando por mi seguridad, realmente… te lo agradezco Meiru… siempre has estado junto a mi…-

-Netto…- dice la joven algo sonrojada y entonces el joven el cual mira como Subaru le da la flor a Misora dice

-YO siempre te cuidare Meiru-chan… siempre lo hare, es una promesa…-

La joven mira asombrado a Netto y luego ve también como Subaru le da la flor a Misora y la chica sonriendo dice

-y estoy segura que jamás fallaras esa promesa…-

Contesta con una sonrisa la joven haciendo que Netto se sonroje un poco

-Meiru… lo siento tanto…- dice Netto el cual cae al piso ante los gritos de Roll y Rockman que lo animan a ponerse de pie

-Meiru…- Netto comienza a cerrar los ojos pero justo en ese momento escucha una voz familiar

-NETTO- un joven de azul se acerca al mismo y entonces finalmente el joven reconoce de quien se trata

-¿Subaru?-

Subaru el cual esta transformado ya en Rockman se acerca a su amigo el cual esta tirado en el piso

-Netto… estas herido… ¿Qué paso?- pregunta el joven del futuro mientras la mama del joven también se acerca producto del pánico

-Forte… nos atacó, Meiru está dentro… tengo que sacarla…-

Entonces Subaru pone de pie a su amigo y le dice

-Entonces… necesitaras unirte a él…-

-Netto-kun… vamos rápido- dice Rockman y entonces el joven usando lo que queda de energía dice

- de acuerdo…- luego saca el Battle chip que uso cuando estaba en la alcaldía y dice –Cross Fusion-

-Es hora de que salves a Meiru… Netto- dice Subaru mientras ve como su amigo se comienza a transformar frente a el

-¿Qué le sucede a mi hijo?- pregunta la madre del mismo a Subaru y el joven contesta

-Está transformándose en…-

-ROCKMAN- dice el joven entonces rápidamente salta hacia una ventana y a gran velocidad se dirije hacia donde esta Meiru, Misora la cual esta como Harp Note se acerca a Subaru

-Subaru-kun… ayudemos a sacar a más gente del hospital-

-Si tenemos que sacar a todos rápido- contesta el AM

-no podemos dejar que King siga haciendo de las suyas en esta época- añade Harp

-Si… vamos, estoy seguro que Netto se hará cargo de Meiru- entonces el joven voltea a ver a la señora

-volveremos pronto, por favor vaya hacia la escuela de Netto, nosotros estaremos allí- y desaparecen rápidamente entrando por la ventana y entonces la señora piensa

-Estos chicos… son tan fuertes…-

-MEIRU ya casi estoy allí-

Netto transformado en Rockman se mueve entre las llamas y finalmente llega a la habitación de Meiru la abre con un golpe y ve al doctor inconsciente y a Meiru la cual aún tiene la máscara de oxígeno puesta.

-Meiru…-

Entonces la joven abre sus ojos mientras dice

-Netto… no… Rock..man- para luego cerrarlos

-No… tengo que sacarla de aquí ya-

-Netto-kun, tienes que apresurarte sus signos vitales son débiles- dice Rockman

-de acuerdo vamos… Roll-chan, entra al PET de Meiru…- dice Netto

La netnavi se desplaza al PET de su dueña mientras piensa

-Meiru… tu… ¿estarás bien verdad?- piensa la netnavi mientras Netto pone al doctor en su espalda y a Meiru la toma en sus brazos y corre en dirección a la salida pero las llamas obstruyen el lugar

-Netto-kun, nosotros podremos pasar pero Meiru no… tenemos que usar un Battle chip de agua…-

-ya lo tengo… BATTLE CHIP Tidal Wave Slot in-

Entonces Netto lanza un pisotón al suelo causando que agua comience a fluir de su cuerpo creando camino para que pueda pasar junto con Meiru y el doctor hasta la salida

Al salir se asombra de ver a Subaru y Misora con más gente en sus brazos

-Ya la tengo…- dice Netto y ambos jóvenes asienten y le dicen

Deja al doctor allí junto con los demás

El joven asiente y con cuidado Subaru coloca al doctor en una camilla y toda la gente que se encuentra allí esta asombrada de ver a 3 jóvenes con trajes especiales

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunta un reportero pero en ese mismo instante, Misora desaparece, Subaru toca a Netto diciéndole

-prepárate amigo…- desaparecen llevándose a Meiru con ellos a otro lugar mientras la madre de Netto mira desde lejos la situación

-Seguro están en el lugar que me dijeron debo de ir hacia allá, y debo hablarle a mi esposo… Meiru no se veía nada bien…-

-Esto es… increíble- piensa el joven al ver el mundo Denpa y añade –Meiru… si pudieras verlo-

Rápidamente se materializan a las afueras del parque cerca de la escuela de Netto y rápidamente quitan su transformación

-Chicos...gracias- dice Netto el cual recuesta a Meiru en una banca del lugar

-Netto… Meiru está muy grave- dice Roll con voz sombría –el calor la afecto mucho… si no hacemos algo…-

-Rayos ¿Qué puedo hacer? Siempre le he dicho que la protegería… y ahora… no sé qué hacer, la logre sacar de allí pero… aun así…-

Entonces Subaru le coloca una mano en el hombro a su amigo mientras le dice

-Tranquilo… todo saldrá bien, tengo una idea…-

-¿una idea?- Pregunta Rockman desde el PET y entonces Misora le dice

-Ella misma se curara…-

-¿Qué?- pregunta con asombro Netto mientras mira a Misora y la joven le dice

-Si ella lo hará… junto con Roll-

-¿Junto conmigo?- dice la Netnavi rosa y finalmente War-Rock añade

-Tú y ella… se van a unir como Rockman y Netto…-

-pero necesitan tener una sincronización perfecta…- añade Harp

-¿Sincronización perfecta?- se pregunta a si misma Roll y añade -¿tendré esa sincronización con ella? ¿d que están hablando?- pregunta la netnavi

-la señora Hikari ya le ha de haber hablado a tu papa Netto… pronto llegara con el Battle chip para ella- dice Misora

-¿Pero cómo es posible?- dice Netto – Mi papa me dijo que solo nosotros podemos hacer esa fusión por las ondas que emiten ustedes-

-bueno- dice Subaru -creo es hora de que sepas algo más… Misora y Meiru…-

-Ella y yo tenemos las mismas ondas cerebrales…- añade la joven del futuro

-¿Qué?- gritan Rockman y Netto – ¿ustedes también?- añade Netto con la revelación

-Sí, las 2 compartimos… ondas cerebrales idénticas… así que- entonces Misora sonríe y le dice a Netto –Roll y Meiru podrán hacer Cross Fusion-

-¿Yo unirme con Meiru?-

-Si así es, y así… podrás curar a Meiru- dice con gran confianza Misora y añade –Ten confianza en ti misma… tu salvaras a Meiru-

_**Final del capítulo 30 **_

_**Wow wow wow, vaya sorpresita les tenían Subaru y Misora a Netto, Rockman y a Roll.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo verán la conclusión de esta saga del fic, con una par de sorpresas que espero les gusten.**_

_**Saludos a todos y gracias por seguir mi historia, recuerden regalen un comentario **___


	31. Sincronización

_**Todos los personajes aquí descritos y usados pertenecen a Capcom y Keiji Inafune**_

_**Capítulo 31: Sincronización (Los Sentimientos y Deseos… ¡Son nuestra fuerza!)**_

Roll esta quieta en su PET esperando a que lleguen los padres de Netto con el Battle chip que usaran para unirla con Meiru, pero la joven Netnavi tiene dudas, muchas dudas de si podra unirse o no con su dueña, así que desde el PET pide que expliquen algo.

-Subaru, War-Rock, Misora, Harp- dice la netnavi y los mencionados entonces se acercan al PET el cual Netto trae en su mano.

-¿Qué sucede Roll?- pregunta Misora

-Bueno yo… esto… ¿Cómo se logra una sincronización perfecta?-

-¿Una sincronización perfecta?- pregunta Netto también

-es que… yo no sé a qué se refieren con eso… ¿En qué debo sincronizarme con Meiru?-

-Esto… bueno es algo difícil de explicar- dice Subaru el cual toma la palabra y luego añade –cada persona tiene una razón diferente para poder unirse con otra… y no te podría decir exactamente que debes hacer para sincronizarte con Meiru-

La netnavi se queda en silencio y entonces pregunta

-Bueno… ¿Pueden decirme tu y Misora como es que se logran unir a War-Rock y Harp?, quizás eso me ayude…-

Subaru observa como Roll tiene dudas, al igual que Misora también lo ve entonces finalmente le dice

-Bueno… como me he logrado unir a War-Rock… yo diría que en un principio la razón para unirme con él fue para protegerme de un ataque enemigo en aquel entonces ¿No es así War-Rock?-

-Si… nosotros somos seres de otro planeta, yo y Harp vinimos de mundos distintos, pero compartimos algo en común, somos seres de ondas electromagnéticas y… nos sentimos atraídos a ciertas frecuencias-

-¿ciertas frecuencias?-pregunta Rockman el cual toma interés en la plática y de paso está dentro del PET de Meiru junto con Roll escuchando todo

-Bueno… los FM como Harp, son atraídos por frecuencias solitarias, pensamientos negativos como la soledad, odio, tristeza, venganza-

En ese momento Netto interrumpe y dice

-Pero Misora-chan no odia a nadie… ¿O sí?-

La joven sonríe y dice

-En su momento yo sentía odio por una persona en particular… -

Subaru se le queda viendo a Misora la cual añade

-War-Rock, sigue explicando, ya les diré yo… o más bien explicare el motivo de como conocí a Harp-

-Bueno…- continua el AM –cuando un FM se acerca a la persona intenta atraerla, utilizar sus pensamientos negativos para conseguir un cuerpo, y esos pensamientos se sincronizan con el FM formando a un ser como Rockman o Harp Note…-

Rockman y Roll escuchan con atención toda y Subaru comienza a hablar

-pero no todo el tiempo es así… cuando conocí a War-Rock yo estaba en peligro como les dije… también el, entonces al momento de unirnos por primera vez nuestro deseo era protegernos…-

-Wow…- dice Netto -¿Pero ahora no es así cierto?-

-así es Netto… ahora el motivo por el cual War-Rock y yo nos unimos es por… el Deseo de proteger a todas las personas que confían en mí, como Misora-chan-

La joven sonríe al escuchar eso y luego Subaru añade

-algo más que deben saber es que entre más intenso sea su deseo o motivación, más poderosos serán, los AM y FM lo que hacen es transformar esas emociones o deseos en fuerza, eso es lo que creo yo-

-Si tengo un deseo fuerte… puedo hacer fuerte a Meiru…- Roll lo dice en voz alta y Subaru asiente confirmando lo que la netnavi acaba de decir y entonces Misora añada

-Pero tiene que ser el mismo deseo o motivación que el de Meiru, si tienes una motivación distinta la fuerza que tu compañero podrá darte disminuirá mucho, o incluso no podrían unirse, como me pasaba a mí con Harp, durante el festival de las flores-

-ya veo… creo Harp lo menciono aquella vez-

-Si… si Misora pierde de vista el motivo para unirse conmigo no podríamos hacer denpa Henkan… lo mismo va para ustedes, ya que están uniéndose como lo hacen Subaru y Misora- añade Harp a lo dicho por Misora.

-Misora-chan- Netto habla y entonces todos voltean a verlo -¿Cómo conociste a Harp?-

Subaru de nuevo mira a Misora y entonces le dice a Netto

-Antes… solía pensar que cuando conocí a Harp fue uno de los peores momentos de mi vida… pero ahora creo fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado-

Luego mira a Subaru el cual se sonroja levemente y la joven comienza a hablar

-Bueno… en el futuro… soy una cantante, una Idol-

-¿Qué?- gritan al unísono Roll, Rockman y Netto-

-Esto… creo que no lo había mencionado tehehe- dice la joven a lo que Subaru sonríe y añade

-Y es una de las mejores cantantes tiene canciones hermosas…-

Entonces mientras Misora se sonroja Netto mira a Meiru recostada en la banca y piensa

-Bueno… eso explica porque me recuerda tanto a ti… le gusta la música como a ti…-

-Bueno como les decía- continua Misora –en ese entonces… mi mama murió de una enfermedad-

Todos guardan silencio en especial los que vienen del futuro ya que saben que es algo que Misora no tiende a mencionar mucho, no porque no quiera a su mama, si no que la recuerda cantando siempre para ella y sus fans.

-yo me quede sola y mi manager empezó a explotarme y usar las canciones que escribía para mi mama, empezaba a sentir desesperación y un día… mientras le tocaba a mi madre en el cielo… el apareció-

-¿EL?- dice Netto y entonces mira a Subaru y ve como Misora se acerca y lo toma de la mano cosa que no pasa desapercibida para Netto

-Si Subaru-kun… en esa ocasión hablo conmigo poco, ya que era algo solitario por ese entonces, tras hablar un poco con el sentí algo cálido dentro de mi… pero cuando mi fue de nuevo empecé a sentirme sola… al día siguiente yo tenía un concierto y decidí no hacerlo y huir, yo no quería que siguieran usándome a mí y a mis canciones para obtener dinero… así que solicite ayuda mediante una señal especial… y el que la recibió fue Subaru-kun… para mí fue una sorpresa el volver a verlo, le pedí que me escondiera y el acepto hacerlo llevándome con un amigo de él, pero mi manager nos descubrió… y fue por mí, yo en ese momento sentía tanto miedo pero cuando me iba a tomar de la mano Subaru se interpuso entre él y yo… "Ella no quiere ir contigo", recuerdo que cuando él dijo eso sentí una calidez en mi corazón, pero cuando lo golpeo para llevarme me sentí devastada, por mis temores no solo tendría que volver a cantar… si no que lastime a alguien… en ese momento cuando ya no podía más, apareció ella… Harp y me ofreció poder para proteger a lo que más quería… mi música, yo le cedi mi odio y mi voluntad y ella tomo control de mi… ataque a mi manager para después empezar atacar a más gente, pero al final cuando más cegada estaba por la ira el… apareció como una estrella fugaz, me dijo que me entendía que sabía lo que era perder a alguien y tener un temor… pelee con él y al final cuando me venció me dio aliento, me dijo que quería ayudarme… y yo tome su mano y gracias a el… deje de sentirme sola, al día siguiente di mi concierto de despedida y cuando volví a hablar con el, sentía tanto temor por los cambios tan bruscos en mi vida que empecé a llorar y es cuando el… se ofreció a ser mi amigo… y la calidez que sentí cuando lo conocí y me protegió regreso… y desde entonces somos amigos… y ahora mi razón para unirme a Harp, no solo es el recuerdo de mi madre… también es mi deseo de proteger a esa persona que me ayudo… a Subaru-kun…-

Netto, Roll y Rockman se quedan maravillados ante todo lo que les ha contado Misora, mientras Subaru sonríe y dice

-Entonces desde que hicimos esa amistad empecé a unirme más a War-Rock, ayudando a personas y poco a poco la razón para unirme a el cambio, de ser alguien que se quería proteger a alguien que quiere proteger a los demás… así logramos nuestra sincronización perfecta… mi deseo es proteger a quienes quiero-

-y el mío es proteger el recuerdo de mi madre y a mis amigos y a la persona que me saco de la oscuridad-

Ambos jóvenes sonríen mientras los Alien continúan diciendo

-nosotros potenciamos esas habilidades, ya que con el tiempo comprendimos que los sentimientos positivos como "amor, amistad, esperanza, honestidad" aumenta la fuerza de nosotros mismos y de ellos y tanto Harp como yo, tenemos algo que proteger-

-a nuestros amigos…- concluye la FM y añade -¿lo comprenden? Por eso Rockman y Netto se pudieron unir, ellos pelean por un bien común proteger a quienes quieren

-Eso es cierto…- dice Netto y Rockman añade

-Sí, cuando me uní a el sentía la misma emoción que yo tenía dentro de mi…-

- ¿Lo comprendes Roll-chan?- dice Subaru a la netnavi la cual solo se le queda viendo a Misora la cual le devuelve una sonrisa

-Si… creo que si… entonces debo saber qué es lo que desea Meiru para poder unirme a ella-

-Así es- contesta Misora -¿Tu sabes que es verdad?-

La netnavi piensa un poco y justo cuando va a dar la respuesta un carro se estaciona cerca de los jóvenes y de el bajan el señor Yuichiro y la Señora Haruka

-PAPÁ, MAMÁ- grita Netto

-Netto, hijo ¿Estas bien?- pregunta Yuichiro el cual corre hacia su hijo

-¿Y la herida que tenías? Pregunta la señora Hikari a lo que su hijo le contesta

-Rockman y yo nos unimos… y cuando quitamos la Cross Fusion desapareció la herida-

-No sabía de estos efectos secundarios… ¿Por eso me pidieron que viniera con otro Chip de sincronización?-

Subaru asiente y da otra explicación

-cuando nos unimos a otra persona, todo daño físico recibido desaparece, puesto que se comparte la vitalidad de las personas-

-Ya veo… realmente es interesante lo que mencionas, tenemos que hacer que Meiru se sincronice con Roll… entonces ¿Misora tiene una frecuencia igual a la de Meiru?-

Misora asiente y le dice al doctor

-Voy a transformarme en Harp Note- entonces suelta la mano de Subaru y se aleja un poco de todos –Cuando yo me transforme, Netto… tú tienes que insertar el chip en el PET de Meiru, ella tiene que estar sosteniéndolo, así ella y Roll se harán uno solo-

-De acuerdo… ¿Estas lista Roll?-

La netnavi sigue pensando

-¿Qué es lo que más desea Meiru?... creo que lo se…- entonces la netnavi contesta –Si, estoy lista…-

-Roll-chan… tu puedes hacerlo- le dice Rockman mientras le da un abrazo a Roll lo cual hace que la netnavi se sonroje –ya verás que lo harás bien…-

Rockman desaparece del PET y entra en el de Netto dejando a Roll pensando

-Siempre, sacando de dudas…realmente son únicos Netto… Rockman-

-Bien… es hora- dice Misora la cual activa su Guitarra y dice

-DENPA HENKAN, HIBIKI MISORA, ON THE AIR-

Tras el destello de Luz frente a todos aparece Harp Note

Netto se acerca a Meiru y colocando el PET en la mano derecha de su amiga dice

-Meiru… sé que puedes oírme, solo necesitas… desear de corazón lo que más quieres y seguro, saldrás de esta… tu puedes Meiru…-

Entonces Netto inserta el Battle chip y todos están expectantes

-¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?- pregunta War-Rock a Subaru en voz baja

-Si esa chica es como Misora, todo estará bien- contesta Subaru

-tienes razón…- responde el am

-Adelante ROLL- grita Rockman

Entonces dentro del PET, Roll piensa

-Meiru… sé que aunque estés inconsciente, en lo más profundo de tu corazón deseas lo mismo que yo… no, YO DESEO lo mismo que tu… quiero proteger a esos 2… Quiero proteger a Rockman y Netto… CROSS FUSION-

El PET comienza a brillar en un color rosa intenso

-Meiru tu puedes hacerlo…- Netto no suelta la mano de Meiru

-es… increíble- dice la mama de Netto al ver la escena

-Realmente lo es querida…-

Entonces la luz rosa cubre enteramente a Meiru y deslumbra a todos por un momento, excepto a Misora la cual sonríe mientras dice

-¿Es increíble no es así Harp?, esto es el poder de los sentimientos…-

-Si… esto es lo que hace el amor de los humanos… crea milagros como este…-

Entonces cuando la luz se desvanece se ve como en la banca esta recostada una chica con el casco de Roll, un gran vestido rosa con el símbolo de Roll en el pecho, un cabello largo rosa con un moño verde al final del mismo y unas botas de color Rosa

-Increíble…-dice Netto al ver a Meiru transformada en Roll

-ah… Netto… ¿NETTO? Donde estoy-

-Meiru… ESTAS BIEN MEIRU- grita el joven el cual abraza con mucha fuerza a su amiga

-¡Netto! Me estas apretando demasiado…-

Todos sonríen al ver la escena y ven como la joven se pone de pie tomando de la mano a Netto y sonriéndole haciendo que el joven se sonroja, luego la suelta y camina hacia Harp Note

-Misora-chan… ¿Estoy unida con roll verdad?-

La joven del futuro asiente

-ambas se han hecho una, pero puedes hablar con ella…-

-Roll… gracias por salvarme amiga…-

Dentro de la menta de Meiru, Roll contesta

-No Meiru… yo solo hice que tu deseo se hiciera realidad… ayudar a Netto… ¿Ese siempre a sido tu deseo no es así?-

Entonces Meiru sonríe de una manera tan hermosa que hace que Netto se quede pensando

-¿Qué será lo que desea Meiru?...-

-Bueno ¿Cómo te sientes Meiru?- pregunta Yuichiro acercándose a la joven

-Me siento muy bien Doctor Hikari… gracias-

-no… yo solo ayude un poco, todo se lo debemos a estos chicos-

Mientras mira a Subaru y Misora la cual le dice a Meiru

-Bueno… ya es hora, des hagamos la transformación

La joven asiente mientras ambas cierran sus ojos y en un flash rosa ambas vuelven a su forma normal

-Es…increíble- dice Meiru y entonces voltea a ver a Netto el cual esta sonriente

-Netto, gracias por protegerme en el hospital…- luego se sonroja y añade –ahora me toca protegerte a ti-

-si… y lo harás muy bien Meiru-chan…-

-Buen trabajo Roll…. Sabía que podrías- dice Rockman a la netnavi

-gracias a ti y a todos lo logre…- después de decir eso Roll sonríe contagiando su sonrisa a todos

-Bueno chicos es hora de irnos-dice el doctor Hikari el cual tiene abrazada a su esposa la cual esta llorando al ver que Meiru y todos están bien

-Sí, dice Netto- el cual camina al lado de Meiru hacia el carro y la toma de la mano tomándola por sorpresa

-¿Netto?-

-esto… eh… es que aun creo que no estas completamente bien, por eso lo estoy haciendo-

La joven se sonroja mientras aprieta la mano de Netto mientras que Roll y Rockman desde el PET de la joven dicen

-vaya… eso si no me lo esperaba- dice Rockman y añade –yo diría que la que haría eso sería Meiru, pero vaya Netto, a veces me sorprende… aunque la excusa es muy tonta-

-HAHAHA Rockman…- entonces Roll abraza a su amigo y le da un beso en la mejilla –a veces los humanos tienden a sorprendernos ¿no es así?-

-Si… siempre lo hacen-

-¿No vienen con nosotros?- pregunta Meiru a los jóvenes

-Si… ya vamos-dice Misora la cual toma de la mano a Subaru y el joven de nuevo la aprieta sin decir nada y es entonces que se sonríen y dice Subaru

-Al final… todo salió bien- con un leve rubor en las mejillas, tomar de la mano a Misora es algo que aún lo pone nervioso

-Si… me alegro tanto… aunque Subaru-kun… ellos siguen allí afuera…-

-Si… lo sé, han dañado a muchas personas… tenemos que detenerlos a como dé lugar, después de todo… es un problema de nuestro tiempo…- entonces mira a Meiru y Netto los cuales aún siguen de la mano –aunque esta vez tenemos muy buenos refuerzos de nuestro lado…-

La joven asiente y entonces War-Rock le dice a Subaru

-Subaru… hay algo que debes saber-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta el joven

-Si Meiru y Misora están sincronizadas entre si y solo si Misora tiene su denpa Henkan activo Meiru puede unirse a Roll… ¿Cómo es que Rockman y Netto se unieron cuando tú estabas inconsciente?-

-no lo sé War-Rock… ya tendremos tiempo para resolver eso… por ahora disfrutemos que nuestra amiga está sana y salva…-

-"y que hay un par de nuevos enamorados caminando de la mano" justo a mi lado- dice War-Rock mientras se parte de risa y Subaru se sonroja muchísimo y Misora solo sonríe un poco al ver como Harp le da un golpe a War-Rock y comienzan a discutir como siempre lo hacen

-Algún día me las pagaras War-Rock… un día de estos- dice Subaru mientras Misora se ríe y aprieta más la mano de Subaru

-Tehehe… realmente son increíble ustedes dos-

Subaru no contesta solo sonríe tímidamente causando una sonrisa en Misora y eso hace pensar al chico lo siguiente.

-bueno… en algo tiene razón War-Rock… yo estoy enamorado de ella, quizás ahora este caminando con ella de la mano… pero… debo decirle… que la amo… ¿pero cómo?-

-apúrense "tortolitos"-

Dice War-Rock haciendo que Subaru salga de nuevo de su pensamientos con un ataque de nervios y Harp de nuevo lo golpee y Misora se siga riendo al mismo tiempo la otra pareja tiene una leve discusión

-Esto Meiru-chan…- dice Netto

-¿Si Netto?- pregunta la joven con una sonrisa

-me estas apretando demasiado fuerte la mano…-

-¿eh? Es que tengo miedo de caerme- dice la joven con una sonrisa pícara mientras Netto se sonroja mucho -¿o piensas soltarme?- añade la joven

-no... No quise decir eso…- contesta Netto tímidamente

-obviamente lo tiene así para que no se atreva a soltarla ¿verdad?- dice Rockman con una sonrisa a Roll

-así es… ahora sí que no lo va a dejar ir- y ambos sonríen mientras ven la escena

Pero desde los caminos Denpa alguien observa todo lo ocurrido mientras dice

-King debe enterarse de esto…- y desaparece en un halo negro de luz

_**Final del capítulo 31**_

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_**FUUUU realmente me gusto como quedo todo el capítulo en sí, aquí hubo progreso por parte de Netto y Meiru, y de Rockman y Roll.**_

_**¿Qué puedo decirles?- este Arco ha terminado de esta manera, vendría a comprender desde el capítulo "punto de inflexión" hasta este "Sincronización"- **_

_**En estos días hare revisión gramatical fuerte a los capítulos anteriores para corregir errores ya que hay bastantes que he visto y la verdad da vergüenza que se me vayan esas cosas pero "hey" esto lo escribo en la noche 11 pm a 1 am alguna cosa se me tiene que ir de largo XDDD.**_

_**Bueno emmm… aaa si, Misora y Subaru… les juro que amo esta pareja en particular, así que si hay algún fan allí afuera que le guste tanto como a mi les espera algo lindo después de todo… Subaru ya se hizo a la idea de pedirle a Misora… que sea su novia, "El cómo lo hará" será lo que espero les guste y de eso ira la próxima saga "Mostrando mis sentimientos por ti"**___

_**Saludos a todos y regálenme un comentario critica, o demás si desean hablar conmigo contáctenme por mensaje privado y con gusto les diré como hablar conmigo **___


	32. Una Canción de Amor

_**Los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a Capcom y a Keiji Inafune**_

_**Saga 4: Mostrando mis sentimientos por ti **_

_**Capitulo 32: Una Canción de Amor (De mi para ti… Subaru-Kun)**_

_**4 Dias después de los múltiples incidentes en Den city**_

-¿Cómo van las cosas Enzan?- pregunta Subaru al albino, el, junto con Netto se han reunido en el parque de Den City para discutir algunos asuntos de relevancia

-Subaru Hoshikawa… es un gusto poder hablar contigo- dice Enzan extendiendo la mano al joven del futuro

-El gusto es mío Enzan- le da la mano mientras piensa – (Wow… estoy hablando con el hombre que se hará cargo de la seguridad nacional cuando sea mayor… es… impresionante)-

Después del saludo de manos Netto comienza a hablar

-Enzan… ¿Cómo va la investigación?-

-hemos averiguado un par de cosas Netto, Subaru, quiero que miren el PET-

Los jóvenes asienten y entonces en el mismo comienzan a aparecer Datos de los últimos sucesos

-el Alcalde parece que fue suplantado hace 1 año aproximadamente, mi teoría se basa en el hecho de que a partir de ese momento empezó a destinar muchos recursos al desarrollo de tecnología de Internet…-

-¿Qué clase de tecnología?- pregunta Subaru

-parece que quería que se lograran materializar seres digitales en el mundo real… y por lo que he visto lo ha logrado, ¿dices que Forte apareció no es así?-

Los jóvenes asienten y Enzan prosigue

-Tal parece que uso tecnología del futuro mezclada con la habilidad de Clockman para poder lograr tal objetivo, las cosas no serán sencillas a partir de ahora, en cualquier momento podrían atacarnos y ahora el peligro podría extenderse a más personas, incluso podría traer a esos netnavis legendarios o…- luego Enzan mira a Subaru –más seres de tu época-

-Eso es cierto- dice War-Rock el cual habla desde el V-hunter de Subaru –King es alguien muy peligroso Netto, Enzan… deben tener sumo cuidado, puede que ahora intente atacarlos a ustedes cuando no estén cerca de nosotros o de Misora y Harp-

-Enzan-sama- dice Blues el cual muestra más datos –El chip de Cross Fusion se está desarrollando más rápidamente, quizás si el Doctor Willy y Yuichirio Sama logran hacer que aparte de Netto y Meiru mas personas puedan hacer Cross Fusion, podremos atacar… ¿No es así?-

-¿Esa es la idea que tienen ustedes dos?- pregunta Rockman a Enzan y Blues

-Si… en estos momentos se está investigando los posibles escondites de King, de algo estamos seguros, debe ser el mundo real, ya que para poder manipular a esos seres debe tener alguna máquina que se lo permita… tenemos que localizarlo y atacarlo mientras ande libre mucha gente correrá peligro…-

Los jóvenes guardan silencio, varias personas murieron en los incidentes los daños causados por King, Burai y Forte fueron muy grandes…

-oigan no se depriman- dice el AM el cual continua hablando –de no ser por todos nosotros quizás hubiera habido más víctimas… saben que podemos salvar a todos… pero tenemos que intentarlo-

Todos los jóvenes asienten a las palabras de War-Rock y Rockman añade

-además ahora somos 4… que podemos luchar juntos entre más seamos más fácil será protegernos entre nosotros y a los demás…-

-Bueno… eso es cierto Rockman- dice Netto –pero hay un problema…- añade el joven

-¿Problema?- dice Subaru el cual mira como Netto aprieta unos botones en su PET y le muestra una nota de Internet donde se ve claramente como están Subaru y Misora en el parque peleando contra Burai

-o demonios…- dice Subaru al ver la imagen y añade –eso era lo que no quería que pasara…-

-Lo sé por eso te lo muestra ahora dice Netto-

La nota habla sobre como un par de presuntos "Netnavis" detuvieron uno de los ataques terroristas que hubo en el parque de Den city, la gente comienza a hacerse preguntas sobre quiénes y de donde vienen y como logran aparecer en el mundo real.

-Eso era lo que temía… enserio que si- entonces Enzan interrumpe a Netto

-Subaru… se bien a que le temes, temes que las acciones que estás haciendo ahora alteren tu futuro ¿Cierto?-

El joven asiente y entonces Blues añade

-si… pero también existe la teoría de que el tiempo es inalterable y quizás ustedes debían estar aquí un tiempo en esta época… todo es válido, el tiempo es muy difícil de explicar-

Subaru asiente y entonces dice

-Sí, también he leído de esa teoría, de cualquier modo no quisiera causar mucho ruido en esta época…-

Todos asienten entonces Enzan les dice

-Bien, eso es perfecto Subaru ya que por ahora me han pedido que ustedes no hagan ningún movimiento llamativo-

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Estás diciendo que Subaru y Misora no pueden pelear?- dice Netto

-Netto-kun… Enzan y tu papa tienen razón, por ahora ellos no deben hacer su transformación, mucha gente los ha visto y los rumores seguirán creciendo, eso no es bueno para nada ya que entorpecería la investigación para encontrar a King-

Enzan asiente y Netto solo cruza los brazos mientras se dirige a Subaru

-Está bien… creo que tienen razón, no deben hacer mucho ruido por ahora… pero si los necesitamos…-

-Allí estaremos sin falta- dice Subaru mientras extiende su puño y lo choca con el de Netto

-bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo, por ahora no deben hacer movimientos extremos si ocurre algún caso trataremos de manejarlo por nuestra cuenta-

Entonces Enzan comienza a caminar y les dice

-Tengo que irme, voy a los cuarteles de la net policía, quizás tu papa ha logrado más avances con el chip de Cross Fusion… esperemos que así sea, esta calma no me gusta para nada…-

Netto y Subaru asienten mientras se despiden de Enzan el cual sube a una limosina y se va

-Bueno… parece que tenemos que mantenernos en bajo perfil- dice Subaru

-¿Enserio? ¿Es necesario hacer eso?- pregunta con desgana War-Rock –yo creo que deberíamos localizar a King y darle con todo lo que tenemos-

-No War-Rock… y tú lo sabes muy bien… aunque Misora este recuperada y Meiru también, no podemos exponerlas al peligro aun, quiero que pase un poco de tiempo para que se recuperen-

-si… tenemos que cuidar a tu novia… lo olvidaba- dice el AM con gran sarcasmo

-¿Qué estás diciendo War-Rock?- dice Subaru con vergüenza mientras Netto se ríe

-Netto-kun… creo que tu no deberías estarte riendo… estas en una situación similar…- regaña Rockman a Netto, el cual contesta

-Eh… esto… ¿Entonces qué haremos?- dice Netto cambiando el tema pero le sale una gotita en la cabeza al ver como War-Rock y Subaru siguen discutiendo

-Ya te lo dije Misora no es mi novia…- dice Subaru

-¿Y porque no se lo pides?- dice el AM

-Bueno… esto… yo…- Subaru se pone rojísimo ante la pregunta de War-Rock y todos se comienza a reír

-no se burlen chicos…- dice Subaru el cual se rasca la cabeza con nerviosismo –quiero pedírselo pero…-

-¿va enserio eso que acabas de decir?- pregunta Rockman con curiosidad

-si… me di cuenta que ella y yo… bueno que yo la amo…-

Y entonces todos quedan en silencio menos War-Rock

-¿Entonces porque no se lo dices Subaru?-

-Es que no es tan fácil…- contesta el chico

-¿No es fácil? Yo he visto en la televisión como se piden matrimonio como si fueran cosa fácil… no creo que pedirle que sea tu novia te cueste trabajo…-

-¿Cómo que War-Rock no sabe que esas cosas que ve son muy irreales verdad?- dice Rockman por lo bajo a Netto causando la risa del joven

-Bueno… es que no lo es War-Rock… Misora es mi amiga, mi primer amiga… dicen que los primeros amores jamás se logran…- dice con pesar Subaru –y ella es mi primer amor…-

-O VAMOS CHICO NO PONGAS ESO DE EXCUSA- le grita el AM a Subaru y añade -¿Temes que te rechace? PERO SI ELLA TE DIO UN BESO…-

-WAR-ROCK… NO DIGAS ESO EN VOZ ALTA…-

-oye oye oye…- Dice Netto parando la discusión del Alien y Subaru -¿Me estás diciendo que ella beso a Subaru?-

El Am contesta

-Si… un beso rápido pero fue un beso… y este tonto tiene miedo de que lo rechacen ¿no te parece gracioso?-

-eh… hahahaha- Netto comienza a reírse como loco causando que War-Rock también se ría pero entonces para salvar a Subaru se necesita otro héroe, así que Rockman entra en acción usando un arma pesada.

-Netto-kun… ¿Te ríes de él, cuando tú le diste a Meiru un beso también?-

Entonces ocurre un silencio asiendo que Subaru mire a Netto

-¿Eh? ¿Va enserio eso?- pregunta el joven

Rockman dice –Si, este chico beso a Meiru… no en la boca pero si le dio un beso en la frente-

-Rockman… no digas esas cosas- dice Netto con vergüenza causando la risa de los otros 3

-bueno ya… ahahaha… ya- dice Subaru parando su risa –estamos en situaciones muy similares… ya enserio, la razón por la que no le digo a Misora… que la amo, es porque no sé cómo…-

-Ya te dije solo díselo- menciona el AM

-que las cosas no son tan fáciles War-Rock… uno tiene que decírselo de una manera especial de una manera que haga que… bueno que la haga sonreír y feliz al mismo tiempo, eso me dijo mi papa una vez-

Todos quedan en silencio y entonces Netto añade

-bueno… veo que realmente te has hecho a la idea de decirle… perdona si me burle de ti amigo… es solo que bueno, es algo raro ver a alguien tan enamorado…-

El joven le sonríe diciendo

-no pasa nada Netto… pero bueno… no sé cómo hacerlo-

-mmm… creo que esto lo tengo que hablar con Meiru- piensa Netto y entonces como si Rockman le hubiese leído la mente añade

-Bueno que tal si regresamos a casa, ustedes tienen que comer, nunca se sabe que pueda suceder…-

Todos asienten y mientras van caminando War-Rock piensa

-me habré burlado de el… pero siendo sincero quiero ayudarlo…tendré que pedirle a Harp… arggh… de solo decirlo me da asco… tendré que pedirle a Harp consejo… rayos ¿Por qué los humanos se complican tanto las cosas? Creo simplemente debe decírselo, al final ella lo ama también a el…-

Luego mira a Subaru pensativo y añade a sus pensamientos

-en fin… hablare con ella cuando tenga la oportunidad-

-Netto-kun… tienes que hablar con Meiru, quizás ella te pueda ayudar para hacer que Subaru le diga a Misora sus sentimientos…- le dice Rockman en voz baja a su compañero

Netto asiente con la cabeza causando que Subaru lo mire con curiosidad pero no dice nada

-Misora-chan… aaaaaa porque están difícil decir este tipo de cosas…- piensa el joven.

Mientras Tanto en casa de Meiru

-KYAAAAAA LE DISTE A SUBARU UN BESO-

Gritan con emoción Meiru y Roll al hablar con Misora sobre lo que ocurrió con ella mientras Meiru estaba inconsciente

-si… bueno…si, aunque no fue como yo hubiera querido… pero fue tan lindo… tehehehe- dice Misora con una gran sonrisa y añade –y luego lo tome de la mano… y el la apretó también… se sintió tan hermoso-

-KYAAA- gritan de nuevo las chicas causando un leve sonrojo en Misora

-oye oye… ¿le piensas pedir que sea tu novio?- dice Meiru con una gran sonrisa la cual pierde al ver como Misora agacha la cabeza

-bueno… es que no es tan fácil, no sé si realmente sienta amor por mi…-dice la joven entonces Meiru se acerca a ella y le dice

-Bueno… ¿no crees que a veces tenemos que arriesgarnos y preguntarle?- dice la joven con una sonrisa y añade –además estoy segura que el también siente algo por ti… al menos él no es tan despistado como Netto, estoy segura que sabe lo que sientes por el…-

-Meiru-chan…- dice Misora y entonces Harp aparece frente a las chicas y le dice

-yo también lo creo Misora-chan…- dice la FM

-Y yo- dice roll también desde el PET

-Chicas… bueno es que no sé cómo decirle… o como preguntarle…-

-¿no se te ha ocurrido algo todavía?- pregunta Meiru y Misora mueve la cabeza diciendo que no y Meiru añade – entonces quizás debes buscar otra forma…-

-¿otra forma?- se pregunta a si misma Misora… y entonces mirando su guitarra en el respaldo de su cama dice

-Si… creo se lo tengo que decir cantando… cuando algo me es difícil de decir cantarlo es como lo logro…-

-en ese caso empecemos a trabajar…- dice Meiru con una sonrisa mientras saca un piano electrónico de su closet –yo te ayudare… ¿no tienes algo en mente ya Misora-chan?, Netto y Subaru me dijeron que eras una gran cantante en el futuro…-

La joven se sonroja

-No sé si soy tan buena…- dice la joven

-Vamos no seas modesta- le replica Meiru –dime… ¿no tienes algo pensado?-

-en realidad si…- dice la joven mientras saca de una de sus bolsas una hoja de papel –aquí he escrito un par de líneas de una canción que hacía antes de que me secuestraran… he escrito la melodía pero la letra la empecé a escribir aquí hace varios días pero me he quedado atorada…-

-¿podemos verla?- dice Harp, Meiru y Roll a la vez, la joven asiente y se la da a su compañera mientras ella toma su guitarra y comienza a cantar lo que lleva escrito.

_**El valor que me has dado no tiene precio**__**  
**__**Juntos como uno solo, juntos como uno solo**__**  
**__**Tu y yo haremos que nuestros sueños duren por siempre**__**  
**__**¡Juntos enfrentaremos el amanecer de los días que vienen!**_

_**Nada permanece igual por siempre**__**  
**__**nosotros cambiamos día a día**__**  
**__**no hay vuelta atrás**__**  
**__**solo mira hacia adelante**__**  
**__**y no olvides que yo siempre estoy junto a ti.  
**_

-¿Qué les parece?- Pregunta Misora mientras termina de tocar, la joven se queda seria al ver como Meiru y Roll se le quedan viendo -¿No les gusto?- pregunta finalmente Misora

-¡CANTAS HERMOSO! – Dicen ambas al mismo tiempo y Misora contesta -Gracias…- con una gran sonrisa

-además lo que has escrito es hermoso- añade Harp -¿Qué tal si todas te ayudamos a terminar esa canción?-

-sería fantástico… quisiera cantársela a Subaru-kun… pero no sé si podre, me da mucho nervios cantar junto a el…-

-vamos Misora, tranquilízate… estoy segura que podrás, todas nosotras te ayudaremos-

La joven sonríe y comienzan a trabajar en la canción

-¿Qué tal si ponemos "Como una estrella fugaz"- dice Harp

-Si… y también hay que poner todo el valor que te ha enseñado a tener ¿No crees Misora?- dice Roll

-además hay que ponerle como te ha cambiado…- dice Meiru

La joven sonríe mientras sus amigas trabajan junto a ella y dice

-de verdad… muchas gracias-

-¿para qué están las amigas si no es para ayudar?- dice Meiru con una gran sonrisa

-Tehehe… tienes razón- dice Misora la cual dice –ya tengo el título de la canción…-

-¿Cuál es?- dice Roll con curiosidad

-_**Juntos como uno solo**_- dice la joven del futuro y añade –también quiero decirle… que quiero estar con él siempre… después de todo, es el primer amigo que tuve y también… "mi primer amor"-

Las otras chicas junto con Harp sonríen y gritan

-A TERMINAR ESTA CANCION-

Y se ponen a hacerla mientras Misora piensa

-Subaru-kun… ¿poder cantarte esto que escribimos para ti?... no sé si sientes amor por mi o no… pero yo te diré lo que siento… sin dudar… sin temer… tengo que decírtelo, ya no puedo esperar más…-

Mientras tanto Subaru piensa

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para decírselo? Ah… creo realmente soy malo en esto…-

_**Final del capítulo 32**_

_**Bueno… ya comienza la nueva saga del Fic **____** veamos que me sale de la cabeza para hacer que estos dos se digan lo que sienten… por ahora Misora lleva la ventaja claro que tiene a 3 amigas que le ayudan y no lo andan molestando (cof cof War-Rock cof cof cof Netto cof cof cof).**_

_**A Subaru le pasa como a cualquier hombre que realmente este enamorado: "Tiene miedo" y si chicas, a muchos nos da miedo decir lo que sentimos porque tememos arruinar todo, quizás en Subaru pongo un poco de esos temores que tuve alguna vez jejejeje después de todo apenas va a cumplir los 13 años.**_

_**Algo más, la parte de la canción que escribí arriba es parte de una que si existe realmente… cuando llegue el momento les diré cual es :)**_

_**Saludos a todos :) regalen un comentario cualquier cosa que quieran decir es bien recibida.**_


	33. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

_**Todos los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a capcom y a Keiji Inafune**_

_**Capítulo 33: ¿Quieres salir conmigo? (Seguro esto es lo más difícil que he hecho… War-Rock)**_

-ah…- suspira Subaru mientras esta afuera de la casa de Hikari Netto, el joven tras haber comido decide salir un rato ya que la presión que siente en ese momento es demasiado para el

-Diablos… no pensé que hacer este tipo de cosas fuera tan difícil- piensa el chico mientras se rasca la cabeza –aaaah como demonios se supone que se lo tengo que pedir… no tengo ni la más remota idea…-

-¿Estas en problemas chico?-

-aaaaaa- Subaru brinca del susto y voltea para ver con sus gafas como War-Rock se está riendo de el descaradamente

-War-Rock… ¿Vas a seguir con eso?- dice el joven mientras lo mira con una cara de desanimo

-O vamos Subaru, no era mi intención asustarte, solo te pregunte que si estas en problemas y tu brincaste del susto… ¿Enserio estas bien? Estas demasiado tenso…-

-Es que War-Rock… aaaaaa diablos… ¿Cómo vas a entender de que hablo tú?- el joven se voltea con frustración en el rostro y pregunta

-¿Dónde esta Netto? Hace rato que salió y no ha vuelto- dice Subaru con sospecha a War-Rock y el Alien solo le dice

-No lo sé, dijo que tenía que salir a hacer algo… ¿Lo estás esperando?-

-No… bueno si… no… aaa maldita sea estoy hecho un manojo de nervios-

-¿Bueno pero no crees que te lo estás pensando demasiado? Digo… solo dile a Misora que la…-

-te dije que las cosas no son tan sencillas… NO LO SON- interrumpe Subaru al Alien

-a veces los humanos me dan gracia…- dice el AM en tono serio.

-¿Cómo DICES?- grita Subaru –tu no entiendes como me siento ahora mismo…-

-Bueno… en ese caso dímelo… ¿Cómo te sientes Subaru? ¿A que le tienes miedo?-

-Bueno yo… es que le tengo miedo a… decirle a Misora lo que siento- contesta el joven

-¿Pero porque? Si ella también te ama… y lo sabes ELLA TE BESO-

-Bueno es que… es la primera vez que le pido a una chica que sea mi novia… y no sé cómo hacerlo… no se ni cómo empezar-

-¿Bueno pero que como pudiste ver a Misora los últimos 3 días? ¿Cómo pudiste hablar con ella entonces? ¿Qué es diferente ahora?- pregunta el AM

-Es que en esos días… no tenía planeado decirle aun lo que siento, vamos… estaba esperando estuviera completamente bien… y ahora que ya está bien… me da nervios hablar con ella… no sé porque War-Rock… quizás era porque mi preocupación tapaba los nervios que ahora siento al estar cerca de ella…-

-ya ya ya…- dice el AM mientras agita sus manos -¿Entonces tienes miedo de ella? Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado salir de ti Subaru…-

-¿Qué?- dice Subaru asombrado

-Subaru… no soy el más apropiado para decirte este tipo de cosas pero… creo que estas exagerando un poco-

Subaru se queda en silencio mientras mira a War-rock con cara de incredulidad y el alien añade

-Subaru… piénsalo un momento… ¿es tu amiga no es así?- el joven asiente –ahora… ¿Sabes que ella te ama sí o no?- el joven lo piensa un momento y asiente –Entonces… ¿a qué le temes? Dímelo ¿a qué le temes realmente?-

El joven se queda en silencio un momento y suspirando añade

-increíble… nunca pensé que dirías cosas del amor War-Rock…- el AM le va a reclamar cuando el chico añade –a lo que le temo… es que ella me acepte… y yo le falle después… temo perder la amistad que tengo con ella… a eso le temo War-Rock-

-Subaru…- dice War-Rock al ver como crispa sus puños

-¿Lo entiendes? Ella es mi amiga… la mejor amiga que tengo… la persona a la que más le debo… sin ella yo no hubiera podido salvar a Luna en la escuela cuando nos atacó el esbirro de Gemini Spark… sin ella no hubiera conseguido el Star Force… sin ella no habría podido salvar a Luna de Ophiucus Queen tampoco hubiera durado mucho peleando contra los FM y contra los secuaces de la DR ORIHIME sin ella… además sin ella no estaría aquí, ella me ayudo cuando tú y mi papa me enviaron a la tierra de nuevo… ella es mi soporte… ella es donde toda mi vida empezó a cambiar… ella…- el joven suspira un poco y dice –Ella es todo para mi…-

El AM se queda en shock al escuchar las palabras de Subaru entonces el AM se comienza a reír

-¿De qué te ríes War-Rock? No ves que esto es muy difícil para mí…-

Entonces el AM se calma y le dice

-Sabes algo… eso que me acabas de decir a mi… es una buena forma de decirle que la amas…- el Joven se pone rojo porque recuerda las palabras que acaba de decir –Piénsalo Subaru… si pudiste decirme todo eso a mí… aun sabiendo que yo me podía reír un poco de ti… creo que podrás decírselo a alguien que te responderá con un si… y ahora me tengo que ir…-

El AM desaparece rápidamente

-Oye War-Rock… - el chico se da cuenta que el ya no está mientras piensa – a donde fue y más importante ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?-

Después de unos Segundos War-Rock se materializa frente a…

-Bueno… ya hable con el… realmente es una molestia tener que hacer esto pero era por su bien…-

-Bueno, después de lo que me dijiste parece que no tenías opción War-Rock- contesta Harp la cual añade –Tiene miedo, creo que es algo común, después de lo que él dijo es normal su miedo, teme perder a Misora por algo que él pueda hacer… ¿creo eres capaz de comprender eso verdad?- le dice la FM a War-Rock

-Un poco… sabes bien que parte de mi ser esta sincronizado con Subaru y esa parte está algo confusa… realmente el amor es una molestia… solo espero que haga el resto… como dices que lo hará…

-Lo hará- dice Harp la cual añade –Que bueno que viniste a pedirme consejo, solo tenias que hablar con él, hacer que acepte el miedo que tiene y lo demás… él lo hará, ya lo veras…-

-Bueno… ahora solo queda esperar que Netto haga su parte…- dice el AM y añade –Estoy seguro que pensó lo mismo que yo y por eso se fue antes que yo

Ahora regresemos 10 minutos justo después de que Subaru y Netto terminaran de comer.

-Subaru, saldré un momento- le dice Netto al joven causando en Subaru una reacción de impresión

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Vas a ver a Meiru?- pregunta el chico

-eh… no, voy a ver a Dekao, es por algo de unos trabajos que nos enviaron de la escuela por internet… vuelvo en un rato-

-eh si… claro Netto… solo ten cuidado allá fuera-

-claro- dice el joven el cual cierra la puerta de su cuarto y cuando baja las escalaras dice

-fiu… de pronto estuve por echarlo a perder- dice Netto –ahora vamos a ver a Meiru, Rockman, ver a Subaru a si de confuso me da tristeza-

-de acuerdo… ¿pero exactamente que le piensas decir a Meiru? Sé que ella nos puede ayudar en esto… pero ¿Qué le dirías?-

-ya lo veras…- dice Netto el cual sale corriendo de su casa y rápidamente llega a casa de Meiru y toca la puerta

Mientras tanto arriba en la habitación

-Bien parece que llevamos un buen avance…- dice Misora con una gran sonrisa – gracias amigas… la canción va quedando genial…-

-qué bueno que nuestra ayuda está sirviendo- dice Meiru

En ese mismo instante War-Rock aparece frente a las chicas causando un leve susto en Meiru y Roll mientras que Misora y Harp reaccionan como si nada

-¿Qué sucede War-Rock- pregunta Misora al ver al Alien allí -¿le ha pasado algo a Subaru-kun?- pregunta luego con temor la joven

-ah… Misora eh… no… digamos que si le pasa algo… pero no es lo que tú crees, el está bien físicamente…-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunta Misora mientras mira como War-rock se acerca a Harp

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo urgente…-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué conmigo?- pregunta Harp

-Solo ven, ya me costó trabajo venir hasta aquí sin que Subaru se percate…- entonces Harp le dice a Misora

-iré con él, parece que es algo personal…-

La joven asiente y justo cuando le va a preguntar a War-Rock por Subaru el Alien se dirige a ella

-Misora… el está bien, tranquila, siento que estas nerviosa y créeme no es nada… por eso necesito hablar con Harp-

Entonces ambos Aliens desaparecen y Misora se queda seria mirando a la ventana por donde se fueron mientras Meiru dice

-¿Qué fue eso Misora?-

-No lo sé Meiru…-

En ese momento suena el timbre de la puerta

-Meiru-chan… es Netto- dice Roll desde el PET

-¿Netto?- dice la joven mientras se pone de pie –primero War-Rock… ahora Netto, ¿Qué está sucediendo? Iré a ver que quiere, si gustas espera aquí Misora-

La joven asiente mientras ve salir a Meiru de la habitación y piensa

-¿Subaru-kun que te está sucediendo?-

Meiru abre la puerta y ve como Netto la saluda

-Meiru, hola-

-hola Netto… ¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno… necesito que nos hagas un favor a mí, a Rockman y War-rock-

-¿Qué clase de favor?-pregunta Meiru

-necesitamos que lleves a Misora con Subaru… él tiene algo que decirle

-Netto-kun, cuando me dijiste que ayudarías a Subaru, pensé que le dirías primero a Meiru que le sucede, no que le ibas a pedir que llevara a Misora a verlo… ¿crees que Subaru va a poder decirle algo ahora como está el?-

-¿Qué le sucede a Subaru?- pregunta Roll mientras añade –hace un momento War-rock vino y se llevó a Harp…-

-así que War-rock también lo tenía pensando… bueno eso facilita las cosas- dice Netto con una sonrisa

-¿Qué sucede Netto? Dímelo de una vez-

-de acuerdo Meiru-chan…- dice Netto y le dice –Subaru quiere pedirle a Misora que sea su novia…-

-¿Qué?- gritan la Netnavi y Meiru a la vez, causando que Netto tenga que taparle la boca a Meiru para que Misora no escuche

-Shhh… ella no debe saberlo aun…- dice el joven el cual le quita las manos de la boca de la joven y añade

-necesito que lleves a Misora con Subaru, estoy seguro que War-Rock pensó lo mismo que yo… y ahora Subaru va a poder pedirle que sea su novia

-Esto es tan… inesperado…- dice la joven mientras voltea a ver a las escaleras -¿No crees que Subaru se va sentir muy presionado al verla?-

-No lo creo… estoy seguro que él lo hará bien… solo tienes que llevarla… ve por ella, yo me adelanto y le diré a Subaru-

-No… espera un poco Netto, deja que War-Rock hable con el primero… yo también tengo la sensación de que el vino por Harp para pedirle consejo de que hablar con Subaru… esperemos unos minutos y luego vas para tu casa y le mencionas a Subaru que Misora y yo vamos para allá… no le diré nada a Misora, pero eso si… no lo presiones él tiene que hacerlo a su manera

-Bien… de acuerdo- el joven sonríe y añade –espero que salga todo bien… lo veo tan confundido

-¿Confundido? ¿Por qué?- pregunta Meiru

-creo que el teme defraudar a Misora… por eso no le dice nada de sus sentimientos-

-eh… bueno creo es algo normal- dice Roll

-yo también lo veo normal, y más sabiendo que nunca ha tenido novia- añade Rockman

-Bueno… entonces en 10 minutos vayan a la casa, yo me iré adelantando-

La joven asiente mientras ve como Netto camina despacio a su casa

-Bueno… creo que ya es la hora… - dice Meiru mientras camina a la habitación, tras haber esperado 2 minutos la joven abre la puerta y ve a Misora poniéndose sus botas

-¿Qué sucede Misora?- pregunta Meiru

-Voy a ver a Subaru-kun algo le está sucediendo- la joven termina de ponerse sus botas y añade –no sé qué sucede pero creo que War-Rock sabe algo, tengo que ir a verlo-

-Bueno… en ese caso vamos, pero tranquilízate quizás no sea nada como dijo War-Rock…-

-bueno…- dice Misora mientras camina hacia la puerta y Meiru la cierra detrás mientras piensa

-Misora está preocupada… pero no puedo decirle nada…-

Mientras Tanto

-aaaaah ese War-Rock… solo me hizo confundir más…-

-Míralo, parece que no funciono- dice el Alien mirando desde lejos junto con Harp

-Solo espera un poco más… mira- entonces la FM hace que War-Rock mire a Subaru el cual se dice a si mismo

-Misora-chan… bueno lo que me dijo War-rock me confundió pero… no debo dudar… tengo que ir a verla ya…-

Entonces Subaru comienza a correr a casa de Meiru

-Te lo dije… sigámoslo- entonces Harp se le adelanta a War-Rock el cual dice

-Mujeres… a veces siento que leen la mente de los hombres- y procede a seguir a Harp

-¿eh que ese no es Subaru?- dice Netto

-Si… ¿Qué paso que viene hacia acá?- se pregunta Rockman al verlo

-¿Eh? Netto… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía ibas a ver a Dekao?-

-eh si… esto… de hecho vengo de allá, solo que fui a ver a Meiru de paso…-

-ya veo, de cualquier modo tengo que apurarme voy a ver a Misora

-¿Qué?- se preguntan el netnavi y Netto a la vez -¿Por qué?-

-es que tengo algo que decirle… ya no aguanto más…-

El joven camina pasando al lado de Netto el cual dice

-Esto… bueno no era como lo planeaba pero al menos van a hablar-

-síguelo Netto, vamos-

El joven asiente mientras camina detrás de Subaru

-Misora tranquilízate, estoy segura que a Subaru no le pasa nada-

-Meiru, tu viste a War-Rock algo le sucede a Subaru y me preocupa que le pase algo… yo…-

-eh… o Dios… allí viene- dice Meiru con una cara de sorpresa enorme, porque no ve a Subaru deprimido… sino más bien con una cara determinada

-¿no decía Netto que estaba deprimido?- piensa la joven

-¿Quién viene?- pregunta Misora la cual estaba mirando a Meiru y entonces

Ve como Subaru camina hacia a ellas y al ver la cara que vio Meiru, se sonroja muchísimo

-¿Qué le sucede a Subaru?- piensa Misora entonces ve como al verla Subaru se pone rojo y de alguna manera la cara que tenía el joven desaparece poniendo una de nervios –Bueno… eso es raro en el… ¿Qué le sucede?-

Entonces finalmente están frente a frente y Meiru al lado de Misora al igual que Netto que pudo alcanzar a Subaru está al lado de el mientras que los Aliens se meten en los v-hunters de sus dueños sin que se percaten

-Esto… hola Misora-chan… Meiru…- dice Subaru

-Hola… Subaru-kun, Netto- dice la joven con un leve sonrojo mientras que Netto y Meiru miran en silencio junto con sus netnavis la situación.

-¿Sucede algo? – Pregunta Misora –hace rato vino War-Rock diciendo cosas extrañas e iba a verte para ver como estabas-

-Eh… ¿War-Rock estuvo en casa de Meiru?- a Subaru le pasa por el pensamiento rápidamente –War-Rock… me las pagaras…-

-Oh… ¿Qué es esta sensación?- Piensa el Alien al sentir un escalofrió por el cuerpo

-Eh no me pasa nada Misora-chan, bueno en realidad si… bueno no… AH Y YO QUE PENSE QUE ESTO SERIA MAS FACIL…-

Misora ve como Subaru se toma la cabeza mientras esta rojo y ella se queda pensando

-¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué esta tan nervioso?...-

-Vamos Subaru tienes que decírselo de una vez- dice Netto

-Netto-kun no presiones a Subaru- dice Rockman desde el PET

-Si Netto, te dije que no hicieras eso- le reclama Meiru

-a veces los hombres son tan insensibles- dice Roll

Misora mira la situación mientras piensa

-Bueno… ¿Qué sucede aquí?- y finalmente tras ver como Meiru y Netto se enfrascan en una discusión y Subaru está todo rojo frente a ella dice

-YA CALMENSE TODOS-

En ese momento todos quedan en silencio, Subaru se le queda viendo y ve como Misora suspira mientras piensa

-o rayos… ya la hice enojar…- piensa el joven, en ese momento War-Rock aparece al lado de Subaru

-Esto Misora-chan… es que Subaru tiene algo que decirte-

-Bueno… ¿Qué es que todos están haciendo un escándalo?... dice la joven con cierta alteración en la voz intimidando tanto a Netto como a Subaru

-vamos Misora-chan cálmate- dice Harp la cual aparece al lado de ella –Subaru viene a hablar contigo… solo escúchalo…-

-Harp…- dice Subaru

-Si Misora… perdona que hiciéramos un escándalo de esto… pero solo queríamos ayudar…- dice Meiru

-Si perdónanos-dice Netto

La joven mira a todos y dice

-Está bien… perdonen que les gritara-

Todos sonríen menos Subaru el cual esta serio y finalmente dice

-Misora-chan… bueno yo esto…-

-¿Si Subaru-kun?- dice la joven la cual cambia su tono de voz a uno más tranquilo a la vez que se sonroja un poco -¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno es que yo… quería pedirte si…-

En ese momento el mundo se congela para Misora y en su mente pasan estos pensamientos

-¿me va a pedir que sea su novia? No… no lo creo, pero ¿Por qué esta tan nervioso? ¿Por qué siento que mi corazón late tan rápido?...-

-Si… Subaru-kun ¿Qué cosa quieres pedirme?- interrumpe la joven a Subaru el cual piensa

-Rayos… como se lo digo…- luego comienza a decir –Bueno esto… yo… eh-

-Vamos Subaru díselo de una vez- dice el Alien desde el V-Hunter y recibe la siguiente respuesta de Subaru

-WAR-ROCK ya… me estas poniendo más nervioso, esto es lo más difícil que he hecho…-

Todos están esperando a que Subaru diga las palabras que todos esperan, en especial Misora la cual al escuchar lo último que dijo el joven piensa

-Está nervioso… ¿realmente me lo va a pedir? ¿Por qué estoy pensando eso?... creo tengo mis esperanzas muy altas solo por darle un beso…-

Entonces finalmente Subaru lo dice con voz fuerte y agachando la cabeza

-¿QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO HOY EN LA NOCHE?-

Y en ese momento todos se congelan de la impresión para luego gritar a excepción de Misora

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE-

-No pude hacerlo… solo pude pedirle que saliera conmigo…- piensa el joven con cierta decepción, mientras que Misora sonríe tiernamente mientras piensa

-tehehe… es tan lindo cuando esta apenado… -

-esto es…- dice Netto

-Una cita…- dice Meiru

-Subaru… ¿le acaba de pedir una cita?- dice Rockman

-Kyaaa que lindo- dice Roll y luego piensa – (no era lo que pensábamos que iba a decir… pero igual es bien lindo)-

-Subaru… porque no le dices…-

-War-Rock ya… es suficiente- dice el joven con cierta decepción y luego mira a Misora –bueno… a lo mejor no puedes…- está diciendo eso el joven cuando cierta Alien hace reaccionar a Misora

-Misora…- dice Harp rápidamente al escuchar las palabras de Subaru y entonces la joven dice con una gran Sonrisa en su rostro

-Claro que si Subaru-kun… quiero salir contigo esta noche-

-¿eh?…- es lo que atina a decir Subaru

-Tehehehe no seas tontito Subaru-kun… yo también quiero salir contigo esta noche…- mientras la joven piensa –así podre decirle lo que siento con mi canción-

Y Subaru piensa

-Bueno… no era lo que tenía planeado pero al menos… poder salir con ella y ver si tomo valor para decírselo-

-¿Entonces a las siete estaría bien?- dice Subaru con cierta pena

-Si… estaría bien…- dice Misora también con vergüenza

-Bueno… entonces nos vemos en la noche…- dice Subaru el cual sonríe y se voltea para ir a casa de Netto

-Claro Subaru-kun… ven por mí, y no llegues tarde… hacer esperar a una dama no es lo correcto-

Entonces Subaru voltea y con una leve sonrisa le dice

-Yo no te hare esperar Misora-chan-

La sonrisa de Subaru hace que Misora se ponga rojísima mientras ve como se voltea de nuevo para irse y ella también hace lo mismo dejando a todos los demás parados en la calle mientras dicen al mismo tiempo

-¿QUE ACABA DE SUCEDER AQUIIII?

_**Fin del capítulo 33**_

_**Wow… este capítulo fue caótico, pero aunque no lo crean así quería que fuera jajajaja, vamos que esto fue una locura, pero al final Subaru no se atrevió a pedirle que sea su novia, pero consiguió una cita con ella, algo es algo ¿No creen?**_

_**En el próximo capítulo sucederá la tan esperada cita… pero como saben y me conocen las cosas no serán tan sencillas como parecen.**_

_**Saludos a todos y gracias por comentar y leer mi historia.**_


	34. La cita de Subaru y Misora parte 1

_**Todos los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a capcom y a keiji inafune**_

_**Capítulo 34: La Cita de Subaru y Misora Parte 1 (Tengo algo que contarte Misora-chan…)**_

6:50 pm, a las afueras de la casa de Hikari Netto

-aaa… estoy demasiado nervioso- piensa Subaru mientras sale de la casa de su amigo

-Subaru… ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar molesto conmigo?- pregunta el Alien desde el v-Hunter

-Te dije que no hablaras… War-Rock, lo que hicieron hoy tú y Netto fue ridículo… casi muero de los nervios hace rato cuando hable con Misora y todavía presionándome…-

-Oooo vamos Subaru, además era por tu propio bien y además mira… conseguiste una cita –

El joven cierra los ojos y mientras suspira añade

-Bueno… si War-Rock, pero al principio yo no quería esto… yo quería decirle lo que siento… es todo, no tener que llevarla a una cita… ¿Qué tal si se ilusiona y le quedo mal al final? ¿Qué tal si no reúno el valor para decirle?-

Subaru comienza a caminar y entonces el AM le contesta

-Sabes… quizás inconscientemente tu querías tener esta "Cita"-

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunta Subaru

-Oooo vamos Subaru admítelo, querías salir con ella para estar a solas… lo mejor de ti sale cuando estas solo con ella, lo he visto antes, después de todo… han salido 2 veces juntos…-

Subaru de nuevo cierra los ojos mientras le contesta al Alien

-no digas más… me estas poniendo demasiado nervioso… además no sé si me vea bien…-

-bueno… yo diría que sí, pero no es necesario que yo te lo diga- dice el AM y añade –Ella te lo va a decir-

-WAR-ROCK DEJA DE PONERME NERVIOSO- y el AM se ríe un poco mientras Subaru sigue caminando a casa de Meiru.

Mientras tanto desde la ventana del cuarto de Hikari Netto, el mencionado mira a Subaru alejarse

-Bien… es hora, sigámoslo-

-¿Qué?- se pregunta Rockman al ver a Netto ponerse sus tenis

-Si… vamos a ir tras él, quiero ver como se le declara…-

-Netto-kun, sabes que lo haces no está bien ¿Verdad?-

-¿Por qué? Si solo quiero ver, no lo vamos a molestar, además… según lo que escuche de War-Rock cuando Subaru se estaba bañando y cambiando es que ellos dos han tenido 2 citas antes… así que quiero ver cómo se maneja Subaru… es todo-

-Siento que me voy a arrepentir de esto… pero vamos- dice Rockman

-YA ESTA LO SABIA TU TAMBIEN QUIERES VER TODO- grita Netto de la emoción

-Bueno… un poco…- contesta Rockman mientras ve como Netto recoge el PET y sale corriendo para ir tras Subaru

Mientras Tanto.

-Bueno… ya estoy aquí…- dice Subaru el cual está parado frente a la puerta de Meiru

El joven, se mira visiblemente nervioso, y tímidamente acerca su dedo al timbre de la puerta

-Subaru… no es necesario que estés así- dice War-Rock y añade –tienes que calmarte, estas demasiado nervioso-

-Yo lo se War-Rock…- Subaru baja el dedo y añade –es solo que… ahora que sé que la quiero nada es igual… no es la misma intensidad… no es como cuando la veía y creía que era mi mejor amiga… ahora que sé que la quiero más que eso, no sé cómo manejarme-

-Subaru…- dice secamente War-Rock al escuchar eso y entonces ve como el joven agita la cabeza suspira hondo y dice

-Bien… todo o nada, aquí voy…-

El joven finalmente alza su dedo derecho y toca el timbre de la casa de Meiru, el joven espera pacientemente y entonces ve como la puerta se abre, para cualquier persona el ver abriéndose esa puerta sería algo normal, pero para el no… para él es algo que se ve en cámara lenta, los nervios lo tienen demasiado tenso y finalmente cuando la puerta termina de abrirse ve que la que abre es Meiru haciendo que a Subaru le dé una sensación de alivio.

-Meiru… hola- dice Subaru el cual le sonríe

-Hola Subaru…- le contesta con una sonrisa Meiru

-Esto… ¿Y Misora?- dice el joven mientras rasca la cabeza y entonces Meiru le dice

-Te vez bien Subaru…- la joven le sonríe

-Gracias Meiru…- contesta tímidamente el joven

-Ella ya viene, estaba terminando de hacer algo…-

-¿Algo? ¿Qué cosa?- pregunta con curiosidad Subaru

-hehe… es un secreto- sonríe Meiru dejando a Subaru algo confundido

Mientras tanto.

-Bueno y con esto termino- dice Misora la cual se coloca su guitarra en la espalda mientras se acomoda una diadema que le presto Meiru

-¿Estas lista Misora-chan?- dice Harp la cual ve a su compañera con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Sí! ¡Estoy lista!- voltea la joven con una sonrisa y comienza a bajar a las escaleras

-Meiru- dice Misora mientras baja

Entonces Meiru deja de ver a Subaru y voltea a ver a su amiga y sonríe al verla bajar

-Subaru te está esperando- dice la joven

-tehehe ya voy- entonces la joven procede a apurarse y finalmente llega junto a Meiru y frente a Subaru también

-Subaru…- dice la joven al ver a su amigo parado en la puerta pero el joven está volteando hacia otro lado y no la ve bajar producto de los nervios.

-Hola... Misora-chan- contesta el joven y entonces voltea lentamente a ver a Misora y el joven al verla queda en Shock y piensa.

-esto es…-

Y es que Misora va vestida con una falda de color rosa y unas botas de color café que le llegan un poco por debajo de las rodillas, una blusa de color blanca con una chaqueta de color amarillo encima, además una diadema con la Rosa azul que Subaru le diera en el festival de las flores y con su guitarra atrás de ella.

-Te ves bien Subaru-kun…- dice Misora al ver a su amigo frente a ella

Subaru va vestido con unos tenis de color negro y un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera de color blanca debajo y una camisa de color azul de botones encima además de llevar sus visualizadores en la cabeza y el colgante de su padre.

-y tu te vez hermosa Misora-chan...- dice de pronto Subaru y luego piensa –oh rayos… lo dije en voz alta-

Pero para suerte del joven Misora se sonríe mientras camina hacia él y le dice

-Gracias… ¿nos vamos?-

El joven asiente y Misora le dice a Meiru

-gracias… amiga- y finalmente se aleja junto con Subaru caminando cruzando la calle junto a el

-se veía muy feliz ¿verdad?- dice Roll desde el PET

-Si… que bueno que tenía ese cambio de ropa… y lo mejor es que le queda perfecto, supongo que Netto también le presto ropa a Subaru…-

Entonces la joven mira como Netto aparece de la nada al otro lado de la calle siguiendo a Misora y Subaru

-¿Netto?- dice Meiru al ver como el chico da vuelta para seguir a los dos chicos del futuro

-¿Los está siguiendo?- ese Netto…

Entonces Meiru cierra la puerta y le dice a Roll

-vamos tras el… no puedo dejar que arruine el momento de Misora… simplemente no puedo-

Y la joven cruza la calle siguiéndolo de cerca.

Mientras tanto mucho más adelante Subaru y Misora caminan lentamente hacia su destino, Misora está en silencio siguiendo a Subaru el cual tiene las manos en la bolsa del pantalón

-¿Por qué las tiene así? Yo quiero caminar con el de la mano…- piensa la joven con algo desilusión cuando escucha a hablar a Subaru

-Sabes… como estamos en verano oscurece un poco más tarde, así que tendremos bastante tiempo- dice el joven una sonrisa y ella se la contesta con otra

-Me alegro… hace tiempo que no salimos juntos solos nosotros ¿Verdad?-

-Si… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?- dice Subaru en respuesta a lo último que dijo Misora

-Fue cuando salimos al centro comercial de Willshire Hills- contesta la joven

_**(Nota: para quienes no han jugado los juegos de Megaman starforce pondré un poco esto en claro, Subaru y Misora han tenido 2 citas en total en esos juegos, la primera ocurre en el primer juego y la segunda en el segundo, durante el tercer juego hay un evento especial opcional para una escena entre Subaru y Misora para mismo info buscar en youtube)**_

_**-**_a si… es cierto… fue cuando… conocimos a Burai…- dice en tono serio el joven y Misora le dice

-Si… recuerdo esa parte, pero recuerdo mucho más como es que tú y yo estábamos conociendo el lugar además de como comíamos juntos un helado tehehe- dice la joven con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Subaru también sonríe

-Oh dame un respiro…- piensa War-Rock al ver la plática tan casual de los jóvenes -¿ahora está hablando como si nada con ella y decía que no podía hacerlo? Quien entiende a los humanos- dice mientras sigue escuchando la plática.

-Bueno, es cierto, han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces- dice el joven y añade –aunque… bueno… platicamos un poco antes de que Clockman te llevara… pero bueno así salir juntos como ahora no lo hacíamos hace tiempo-

La joven sonríe y entonces ve que Subaru sigue con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón

-bueno… es hora de implementar el plan para estos casos…- piensa la joven mientras sonríe y ve como Subaru se le queda viendo

-¿Sucede algo Misora-chan?- pregunta el joven

-Esto Subaru-kun…- dice la joven con cierta timidez –siempre he querido hacer algo-

-¿Si? ¿Qué cosa?- dice el joven de manera algo seria

-bueno… me puedes mostrar tu V-Hunter- entonces la joven piensa –(ahora tengo que pensar bien que tengo que decir)-

-¿eh? ¿Para qué?- pregunta el joven

-Es que quiero ver a War-Rock… tengo algo que decirle- contesta la joven

-Bueno…- dice el joven bastante extrañado por lo que ha dicho Misora y finalmente saca su mano derecha de su bolsa

-¿Estas allí War-Rock?- dice la joven a lo que contesta el Alien

-Si… ¿Qué sucede Misora?- pregunta el AM extrañado mientras Harp piensa

-Buen movimiento Misora…-

-bueno ahora que estamos a solas, quiero darte las gracias… por cuidar de Subaru-kun-

Subaru en ese momento se queda en shock para luego pensar

-¿eh? ¿Qué es esta conversación?-

-Esto… de nada Misora, ya sabes que ese es mi trabajo- dice el AM

-tehehehe, igual te lo agradezco- dice la joven con un sonrojo del tamaño de su cara

-¿Y ahora está toda roja ella? Estos humanos-piensa el AM

Entonces Subaru comienza a bajar la mano y en ese mismo instante Misora usando su mano izquierda toma la Subaru tomando por sorpresa tanto a Subaru como a War-Rock y haciendo que Harp sonría.

-Vamos Subaru-kun...- dice tímidamente la joven mientras Subaru se pone de color rojo y bajando ambos sus manos el la aprieta y piensa

-Vaya… no pensé que Misora haría algo como esto para tomarme la mano… aunque- entonces sonríe mientras ve sonreír a Misora –esto no me molesta para nada-

-bueno es por aquí- dice el joven dando una vuelta hacia la derecha

-vaya… finalmente la tomo de la mano- dice Netto al ver desde lejos la escena

-yo más bien diría que ella le tomo la mano a el- dice Rockman

-eh… bueno si, eso parecía- contesta el joven mientras sigue caminando a escondidas para evitar que los vean

-Vaya… bien jugado Misora- dice Meiru la cual está siguiendo a Netto y vio también la acción de Misora

-Es una chica lista…- dice Roll la cual también vio la situación

-sigamos vigilando a Netto, no quiero que haga una de sus tonterías- dice la joven

Mientras tanto mucho más adelante

-Bueno casi llegamos- dice el joven con una sonrisa a Misora

-¿bueno a donde me llevas?- dice la joven con una sonrisa también

-bueno esto…- dice Subaru con cierto titubeo y añade –Le pregunte a Netto, sobre algo lugar donde pudiéramos hacer algo que siempre he querido hacer contigo- dice el joven con un sonrojo

-¿Eh? ¿Algo que siempre has querido hacer conmigo? - Dice la joven también sonrojándose

-Bueno si… desde que te conocí he querido hacer contigo algo que a mí me gusta- dice el joven con una gran sonrisa

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué es?- pregunta ahora con curiosidad la joven mientras aprieta más su mano con la de el cosa que el joven nota y se sonroja muchísimo al sentir eso

-Bueno… ¿Tu sabes que me gustan las estrellas verdad?- dice el joven y la chica asiente –bueno, siempre he querido ver las estrellas…junto contigo- dice el joven poniéndose rojo y desviando la mirada de los ojos de Misora la cual también se pone rojísima

-ver… las estrellas conmigo…- dice la joven mientras piensa –oh… esto es tan… romántico, no pensé que Subaru haría ese tipo de cosas hoy…-

-Wow vaya hasta que has agarrado confianza… ¿pero que no la ibas a invitar a cenar primero?- dice War-Rock desde el V-hunter

-WAR-ROCK SHHHHH…- dice Subaru el cual mira a Misora y ve como se le queda viendo

-¿Me vas a llevar a cenar?- dice la joven entre nervios y tartamudeos

-si… claro que si Misora-chan… también le pregunte a Netto de un buen lugar para poder ir nosotros y me menciono que hay uno donde hacen muy buenos hot dogs… perdona quizás no sea lo más rico de todo pero…-

-a mi me encantan los hot dogs- dice Misora con una gran sonrisa que hace que a Subaru se le acelere el corazón -¿Y después yo puedo invitarte un helado?- añade la joven

-Claro… claro que si- dice Subaru con una sonrisa

-Pero no de chocolate verdad- dice Misora riéndose

-Eh… si sin chocolate, no me gusta…- dice el joven también riéndose junto con ella

-Vaya… que han hecho progresos esos dos ¿no es así?- dice Harp a War-Rock el cual se queda en shock al ver como la FM se metió al v-hunter de su amigo

-¿Qué haces aquí Harp?- dice el AM con asombro y Subaru y Misora escuchan todo también bastante sorprendidos

-¿Harp está en tu v-hunter?- dice Misora a Subaru

-War-Rock… tu vienes conmigo- la FM toma a War-Rock de una de sus garras

-eh… no me toques Harp- dice el AM visiblemente alterado -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ya te lo dije, vengo por ti, tú y yo vamos a salir un rato también

-¿Qué?- se pregunta Subaru, mientras que Misora se sonríe

-oye oye oye… antes de hacer que alguien salga contigo, deberías preguntarle primero…- dice el AM

-cállate y ven conmigo- la FM jala a War-Rock y lo saca del V-Hunter y se lo lleva recibiendo insultos de parte del mismo y dejando tanto a Subaru como Misora bastante confusos

-¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder? ¿Harp se llevó a War-Rock? ¿A dónde van esos dos?- dice Subaru y entonces Misora sonríe diciendo

-Tehehe… esa Harp, vaya que a veces me sorprende-

-¿Eh? Tu sabes que está sucediendo Misora-chan- pregunta el joven y entonces Misora sonriendo le contesta

-Bueno tengo dos teorías… te las contare mientras comemos-dice la joven

-eh bueno…- contesta Subaru visiblemente confundido por lo sucedido

-Es aquí-

Dice el joven el cual señala un puesto de comida que se encuentra en el parque de Den city, mencionar que es el mismo parque donde Misora y Subaru, pelearon con Burai hace 4 días, pero se encuentran en un área distinta

-Vaya… no pensé que volveríamos aquí- dice la joven de manera sorprendida

-eh… ¿te molesta que estemos aquí?- dice el joven con cierto temor

-no no…- contesta rápidamente la joven –es solo… que bueno, me sorprende estar de nuevo aquí-

-Bueno… hay tres razones por las que te traje aquí- dice el joven con una voz un poco más seria

-¿tres razones?- dice la joven con bastante inquietud

-si son tres… una es traerte a comer aquí, confiaremos en el gusto de Netto- dice el joven con una sonrisa y la joven también sonríe.

-La segunda, es porque aquí se pueden ver muy bien las estrellas- y luego el joven mira hacia el cielo haciendo que Misora también mire –hoy el cielo está despejado así que podremos verlas de manera clara, ya sabes que tenemos que tener poca luz para verlas y aquí hay muy poca por ser un parque- dice el joven y Misora solo mira a Subaru el cual se ve muy diferente a como lo vio hace unos momentos frente a casa de Meiru

-¿Qué sucede? De pronto Subaru-kun… se ve tan serio tan tranquilo…- luego siente su mano tomando la de el –además… siento como su tranquilidad llega a mi… me siento en paz… nadie puede darme esta sensación solo el…- entonces la joven sale de su ensoñación y le pregunta a Subaru

-¿y la tercer razón?-

-bueno… la tercer razón es un secreto…- dice el joven con una gran sonrisa y luego piensa –La tercer razón… es decirte lo que siento, la verdad no sé si podré hacerlo… pero lo intentare Misora…-

-Un secreto…- dice la joven mecánicamente mientras aprieta la mano de Subaru

-Bueno vamos a comer ¿Te parece?- dice el chico mientras se comienza a mover y Misora le sigue el paso acercándose al puesto

-Si… vamos- contesta la joven

-Mientras tanto a lo lejos.

-Así que finalmente están allí- dice Netto el cual se sienta y se pone a comer un chocolate que saco de una bolsa de su ropa – ahora veamos que tiene planeado Subaru-

-Netto-kun… recuerda no puedes acercarte mucho, no vayas a hacer ninguna tontería- dice Rockman desde el PET

-¿crees que hare algo estúpido?- y entonces una voz familiar lo saca de la conversación con Rockman

-En realidad… ya estás haciendo algo estúpido Netto-

-ahhh… Meiru-chan…- dice Netto sorprendido al ver a Meiru allí

-Ne…tto…- dice con voz macabra Meiru

-Rockman… ayúdame…- dice el joven

-Me gustaría… pero no puedo también tengo problemas aquí…-

Y es que al PET de Netto se ha metido Roll la cual lo tiene completamente abrazado y también le dice con voz macabra

-Rockman… ¿porque dejaste que Netto siguiera a Subaru y Misora?-

-Roll-chan… das miedo…-dice el netnavi

-AHORA TU VIENES CONMIGO- y Meiru toma de la mano a Netto

-eeeeeeeeh MEIRU-CHAN DETENTE- grita Netto

En ese mismo instante Subaru voltea y ve como Netto es arrastrado por Meiru

-¿Netto? ¿Meiru?- dice el joven y Misora voltea a ver en la misma dirección y sonríe mientras ve como Meiru se lleva a Netto

-tehehe… parece que teníamos unos espías y ni cuenta nos dimos… aunque parece que Meiru ya se hizo cargo-

-Si… supongo que si, cuando estoy contigo muchas veces no me doy cuenta de mi entorno- contesta Subaru

La joven se pone de mil colores al escuchar eso y contesta

-Ni yo… me pasa lo mismo que a ti cuando estoy contigo…-

La joven aprieta un poco la mano de Subaru haciendo que el chico se sonroje para luego decir

-Bueno pidamos entonces-

-si… ya me dio hambre- contesta la joven

Subaru suelta a Misora de la mano y comienza a pedir los hot dogs mientras Misora busca un lugar donde sentarse, escogiendo una banca cercana

-Mama… estoy demasiado nerviosa…- dice la joven la cual toca su guitarra la cual fue un regalo de su mama _**(Vease starforce 1 alli se menciona ese hecho) **_–no sé si podre cantarle y ahora que Harp no está aquí… no sé si podre hacerlo…- dice la joven mientras recuerda a su mama cerrando los ojos y luego añade a sus pensamientos –pero tengo que intentarlo… hoy tengo que decirle a Subaru mis sentimientos, no puedo esperar más… aunque Mama… ¿Sera que él me va a corresponder? A veces siento que solo me quiere como una amiga- luego ve como Subaru se acerca a ella con su hot dog en la mano

-Aquí tienes Misora- dice el joven con una sonrisa y la joven también sonríe al verlo y mientras toma el hot dog añade a su pensamiento –Pero a veces como ahora… siento que él me ama con todo su corazón… así que Mama… dame fuerzas… dame valor para decirle lo que siento a mi estrella fugaz…-

-Gracias Subaru-kun- dice la joven y entonces ve como Subaru se sienta junto a ella y le dice

-Misora… quisiera hablar contigo un poco-

La joven le da una mordida a su hot dog mientras le dice a Subaru

-Si… ¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno… tengo que decirte algunas cosas… también por eso quería hablar contigo, solos tú y yo junto con Harp y War-Rock… aunque quien sabe a dónde se irían-

-¿Es algo serio?- pregunta la joven

-Quizás si quizás no… perdona que quiera hablar contigo de esto en nuestra…cita, pero es algo que tengo que decirte-

-¿Qué es Subaru-kun?- entonces Subaru le dice mientras termina de tragar un pedazo

-tengo que empezar por el principio-

-¿el principio?- pregunta Misora

-Si… y por el principio me refiero al día que te conocí-

-¿Eh?- dice Misora en Shock

-Si Misora… creo que…- entonces el joven dice de manera seria –Nuestro encuentro no fue cosa de casualidad… es algo que he pensado hace mucho… creo que tú y yo… estábamos destinados a conocernos-

-¿Subaru-kun?-la joven ve como Subaru muerde su hot dog y el joven añade

-Si Misora-chan… te contare lo que pienso de nuestro encuentro…-

-De nuestro… encuentro- entonces Misora piensa

-¿De que estas hablando Subaru-kun?-

_**Fin del capítulo 34**_

_**Bueno aquí tienen la primera parte de la cita de Subaru y Misora ¿Cómo les ha parecido? Les diré algo, creo que a mi gusto la cosa me salió bien ahora de principio en esta cita.**_

_**A mí me cuesta trabajar la cuestión romántica, y si hablo enserio, no es algo sencillo para mí, pero hago lo que puedo y lo que me nace del corazón y pues aquí lo tienen escrito para todos ustedes.**_

_**Espero lo disfruten y la parte 2 llegara mañana, donde escucharan un poco de que habla Subaru al final de este capítulo y recomiendo le pongan atención **___

_**Saludos a todos y gracias por sus comentarios y mensajes privados realmente me motivan a seguir la historia.**_


	35. La cita de Subaru y Misora parte 2

_**Los personajes aquí descritos y usados pertenecen a Capcom y Keiji inafune**_

_**Capítulo 35: La cita de Subaru y Misora parte 2 (Y esto… es para ti Subaru-kun)**_

-bueno como puedo empezar…- dice Subaru él se rasca la cabeza a la vez que el colgante de su padre se mueve levemente en su pecho

-Bueno… creo que comenzare por esto- dice el joven el cual toma el colgante y le comenta a Misora lo que sucedió con el

-Hace cuatro días, cuando estaba inconsciente los 3 sabios de AM aparecieron frente a mi Misora-

-¿Cómo? Los 3 administradores de los satélites…-

-Sí, Leo, Dragon y Pegasus…- el joven aprieta el pendiente mientras continua hablando –En realidad, hace tiempo estaba pensando esto pero, creo que lo que sucedió hace 4 días me lo ha terminado por confirmar…-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta la joven con gran curiosidad

-Es como si… los 3 sabios supieran lo que está por suceder, y dejaron todo preparado…- Subaru mira a los ojos a Misora y añade –además… está el hecho de que te conocí a ti- dice el joven con una sonrisa

-hace un momento dijiste que nuestro encuentro no fue una casualidad, ¿Por qué crees eso?-

-Bueno… déjame te lo explico- dice el joven el cual mira hacia el sol y ve que todavía faltan algunos minutos antes de que se oculte por completo

-El día que te conocí, fue el día que te vi tocando la canción hacia tu mama en la colina de vista Point…- Misora recuerda el día –Ese día curiosamente tuve que salir a buscar a War-Rock… lo curioso es que el té estaba siguiendo a ti, a tus ondas… decía que estabas emitiendo una frecuencia que atrae a los FM…-

-Si… ese día me encontraba muy triste, hasta que apareciste tu- contesta la joven

-Bueno… cuando te fuiste tuve unos problemas con Eiji-san, y de allí no paso a mayores- dice el joven más luego se queda serio y añade.

-Esa misma noche los AM aparecieron en mi sueño y me dijeron que tenía proteger a la gente de una amenaza que viene a la tierra, War-Rock también soñó lo mismo- el joven mira a Misora a los ojos –cuando desperté ese Ex manager tuyo estaba tocando la puerta y fue cuando menciono tu nombre y se fue buscándote-

-Si recuerdo que me contaste eso…- dice la joven

-Pero aquí viene lo curioso…- dice Subaru Hoshikawa mirando seriamente a Misora

-¿Cómo?- dice la joven

-Tu enviaste una señal de Auxilio ese día… ¿Cierto?-

La joven asiente y Subaru continúa hablando

-Bueno, dime ¿Qué probabilidad había de que me llegara esa señal a mí en específico?-

La joven se queda pensando un momento mientras termina tragar un pedazo de su hot dog

-si mal no recuerdo, las señales de auxilio eran enviadas a otro transer del mismo tipo de satélite ¿cierto?- el joven asiente y continua -¿tú eras del satélite de Pegasus?-

-Si Misora, mi transer era de Pegasus y… el tuyo de Leo…-

La joven se queda pensando un momento

-oye oye… ¿Me estás diciendo que era imposible que mi señal te alcanzara a ti y aun así te llego?- la joven se queda en shock ante lo que menciona Subaru

-Si… eso es justo lo que te quiero decir, en su momento no pensé en eso, tiempo después cuando obtuve el poder del STAR FORCE se me vino a la mente por un momento-

-Star Force…- dice la joven –tú me contaste que ese poder solo te seria otorgado al tener un hermano-

-Sí, y Misora-chan tu eres mi primer amiga… mi primer brotherband… pero no es casualidad, yo creo que no lo es además- el joven muerde un pedazo del hot dog mientras Misora continua escuchando –Además, piénsalo, siento que los tres administradores… los 3 sabios de AM, quería que te conociera, creo que ellos alteraron la señal para poder encontrarte-

La joven se queda pensativa hasta ese momento lo que dice Subaru tiene sentido

-Luego está el hecho de que tu como yo… compartimos la misma clase de dolor, y solo así yo podía ayudarte… así como tú solo podías ayudarme a mi… es casi imposible que las cosas hayan pasado al azar esa vez… tu y yo, estábamos destinados a conocernos… y hay algo mas-

-¿Algo más?- dice la joven

-Si… mira, la vez que tú y yo estábamos sobre las ruinas de la civilización de MU y tú fuiste…- el joven guarda silencio mientras mira al ocaso –cuando Burai casi te mata…- Misora ve como Subaru cierra los ojos para luego continuar –Tu hiciste que todo el potencial de las Ooparts despertara, mi ira… mi deseo de protegerte hizo que el poder las Ooparts se uniera creando el Tribe King…-

-Si… yo estaba semiinconsciente cuando vi como todo el poder las Ooparts destruyo el escudo de Burai…-

-Bueno si tu no hubieras estado allí como Harp Note, yo no hubiera podido ganar…- el joven muerde otro pedazo y Misora se sonroja levemente y Subaru continua hablando –Además cuando mi padre me regreso a la tierra, solo tu podías salvarme…- el joven sonríe ante eso ultimo y la joven se sonroja –si tu no hubieras estado allí, quizás… bueno no sé, según mi padre hubiera llegado a salvo a la tierra, pero yo no lo creo… quizás mi cuerpo se hubiera dispersado en ondas EM y hubieran tenido que buscarme- la chica asiente.

-Pero sabes… lo que me ha hecho decirte todo esto fue… lo que paso hace cuatro días- continua el joven hablando - los tres sabios dejaron remantes de su energía en mi pendiente… y siento que fue para una ocasión en especial…- el joven entonces mira a Misora –Era… para poder salvarte a ti…-

-¿Qué? Oye Subaru-kun… tal vez lo estás pensando mucho… no creo que los sabios AM supieran tanto lo que estaba por suceder- la joven mira a los ojos de Subaru el cual contesta

-Bueno… eso es cierto- el joven sonríe para luego añadir –pero creo que esta vez te equivocas Misora-chan-

La joven ve como Subaru toma una de sus manos haciendo que se ponga de color rojo y luego Subaru se quita el collar y lo pone en las manos de su amiga.

-De ser ese poder solo para poder curarme a mi… ¿Cómo es que también funciono contigo?- dice el joven –cuando te rescate de Burai, el collar me dijo que tenía que usarlo en ti… y funciono, te curaste casi tan rápido como yo…- dice el joven la chica se le queda mirando y añade –incluso Harp y War-Rock se quedaron extrañados de ese hecho… creo…- el joven mira a los ojos a Misora –siento que los tres sabios de AM no solo me estaban protegiendo a mí, sino a ti también Misora-chan…-

-¿Cómo?- la joven se queda sorprendida mientras aprieta el collar de Subaru

-Si… además hay algo que me dijeron los sabios cuando estaba inconsciente-

-¿Qué te dijeron?- pregunta la joven con curiosidad

-Me dijeron esto… y me mostraron tus emociones ese día…-

La joven se sonroja mientras escucha las palabras de Subaru el cual recuerda lo último que le dijeron los tres sabios

**Flashback**

_**-Nuestro tiempo casi termina Subaru Hoshikawa, no olvides estas sensaciones que te hemos mostrado- dice Dragon**_

_**-Miedo de perderte, Odio a hacia las personas que quieren dañarte, esas son las sensaciones que tiene ahora la joven Misora, y tú debes eliminar eso de su corazón…- dice Pegasus**_

_**-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?- pregunta confuso el joven y Leo contesta**_

_**-has que el amor de ella sus emociones de amistad y bondad fluyan… al hacer eso, ella despertara todo su potencial… y tu… eres el único que puede hacerlo…-**_

_**-LOS 3 Sabios comienzan a desaparecer y entonces le dicen a Subaru**_

_**-Esto es lo último que podemos hacer por ti Subaru… te daremos el resto de nuestra energía para que despiertes, tienes que proteger a esa joven… en el futuro ella y tú… serán vitales-**_

_**-¿A qué se refieren?-**_

_**-Protégela Hoshikawa Subaru…- entonces finalmente la energía de los 3 AM entra dentro de Subaru**_

_**Final del flashback**_

Misora se queda fría al escuchar todo eso, no sabe que decir simplemente las palabras no fluyen y Subaru continúa hablando.

-"tú y yo seremos vitales en el futuro"- dice el joven fríamente y añade –los 3 sabios sabían que estábamos en el pasado, según War-Rock el hecho de que dejaran remanentes de energía en mi es algo común, pero como se activaron es lo raro, el piensa que fue un mecanismo de defensa, para protegerme a ti… y a mí-

-Subaru-kun… hay algo que me inquieta- dice la joven con cierto temor

-¿Qué cosa es Misora-chan?- pregunta el joven

-"En el futuro seremos vitales…" ¿A qué se refieren exactamente?, ¿Acaso algo mas esta por suceder en nuestra época?-

-No lo sé Misora-chan…- el joven se pone de pie mientras extiende su mano a la chica la cual también se pone de pie tomándolo de la mano –Siento que los 3 sabios sabían más de lo que pensábamos, yo creía que solo sabían de la amenaza de Andrómeda… pero ahora con todo lo que he visto y vivido, con todo lo que tú y yo hemos pasado juntos…- el joven aprieta la mano –Siento, que algo mas esta por suceder en nuestra era y por eso creo que ellos te salvaron-

-¿eh? ¿Por qué harían eso?- dice la joven y entonces ve como Subaru sonríe

-Porque sin ti yo no podría llevar la carga que tengo en mis hombros…-

-Subaru-kun…- dice la chica mientras aprieta la mano del joven y con la otra le regresa el pendiente al joven

-Bueno basta de esta charla- dice el joven mientras sonríe –Si algo sucede en el futuro "ROCKMAN Y HARP NOTE SE HARAN CARGO" ¿No es así?- dice el joven con una gran sonrisa.

-SI claro que si Subaru-kun- contesta la joven con otra sonrisa y añade

-Bueno ahora vamos a comprar tu helado-dice la chica con una gran sonrisa mientras jala a Subaru –ven mientras te esperaba vi otro puesto donde vendían helados… vamos-

El joven aprieta la mano de Misora y camina junto con ella al puesto de helados que está cerca mientras van caminando Misora y Subaru ven a una niña la cual está cerca del puesto

-Oye Misora-chan… ¿Acaso esa niña no es?...-

-Si es la niña que tú y yo salvamos durante el ataque de Burai-

Ambos chicos se paran mientras ven como la niña está platicando con unos niños de su edad y Subaru le comenta a Misora

-¿Crees que nos reconozca?-

La chica le contesta´

-no lo creo… vamos a comprar los helados Subaru-kun-

El joven asiente y se acercan y el joven que atiende el puesto les saludo amablemente

-Buenas noches chicos… ¿Qué es lo que desean?-

-bueno yo quiero un Sundae de Fresa con Chocolate- dice la joven con una gran sonrisa

-Yo quiero una Sundae de Vainilla con Fresa- dice el chico

-Bien en un momento se los preparo- contesta el encargado el cual comienza a sacar el material para preparar los helados y entonces Subaru y Misora escuchan lo que la niña les está contando a sus amigos.

La niña tiene curiosamente el cabello de color pelirosa igual que Misora además de unos grandes ojos verdes-

-Misora… esa niña me recuerda a ti…- dice el joven con una sonrisa

-¿Tu lo crees?- yo no la había visto bien… hasta ahora…-

Entonces escuchan la conversación

-Y LUEGO ESA CHICA CON EL TRAJE ROSA ESTABA PELEANDO CONTRA EL TIPO DE NEGRO Y NOS ESTABA PROTEGIENDO A TODOS, FUE TAN INCREIBLE, PARECIA TAN FUERTE- dice la chica con una visible emoción haciendo que Misora se sonroje un poco mientras Subaru se sonríe

-oh vamos Misora-chan… ¿Te da pena?-

-Subaru-kun… es que ya te lo dije… yo no soy fuerte…-

-Pues como yo, esa chica piensa igual… si lo eres- entonces Misora le va a contestar a Subaru y escucha como la niña sigue hablando

-Y ENTONCES EL TIPO ESE LASTIMO A LA CHICA, YO TENIA MUCHO MIEDO… PENSE QUE LA IBAN A MATAR CUANDO DE PRONTO APARECIO UN TIPO DE AZUL Y LA PROTEGIO REALMENTE SE VEIA TAN FUERTE QUE EL MIEDO DESAPARECIO- dice la joven haciendo que Subaru volteé en otra dirección y Misora se sonría

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- dice la joven, mientras aprieta la mano de Subaru

-ENTONCES LOS DOS USARON UN ATAQUE COMBINADO Y LO DERROTARON FUE TAN… INCREIBLE LOS DOS SON MUY FUERTE JUNTOS- dice la chica mientras los demás niños con los que está hablando sonríe

-Wow… ¿y Dices que tu hablaste con los dos?-

-Sí, los dos aunque eran muy fuertes, eran tan amables, sobre todo la muchacha, cuando crezca quiero ser tan fuerte como ella-

-Subaru-kun…- dice la joven mientras recarga su cara contra el hombro de Subaru y el chico se sonríe y pone la mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de Misora

-vamos Misora-chan… ¿Vez? Eres fuerte y esa niña quiere ser como tu cuando crezca… realmente no puede tener un mejor modelo a seguir-

-Cállate Subaru-kun me estas apenando- dice la chica

-Ya ya… tranquila- le contesta el joven entre risas, haciendo que Misora le de unos pequeños golpes en el pecho mientras lo abraza mas fuerte

-increible… - dicen todos los chicos que escuchan a la niña –ojala hubiera estado allí- dice uno –El tipo de azul también parece increíble- dice otro niño

-Tehehe, en eso estoy de acuerdo yo- dice Misora

-O vamos Misora…- dice el joven ahora sonrojado

-¿Ya entiendes lo que sentí yo?- dice la joven mientras le hace cosquillas en el pecho

-ahahahaha ya Misora-chan no hagas eso- dice el joven entre risas cuando son interrumpidos por el encargado

-Aquí tienen sus Sundae-

Subaru y Misora se acercan y la joven paga los helados y comienzan a alejarse del lugar cuando escuchan algo que deja a Subaru y Misora sorprendidos

-Sonia Hibiki, ven acá hija ya es tarde-

-¿Dijo Hibiki?-piensa Misora mientras voltea a ver a la niña la cual resulta ser la joven de cabello rosa

-¿se apellida Hibiki? Y además… tiene el cabello rosa… ¿Sera que…-

Se queda sorprendido Subaru al ver a la niña

-¿ella es un antepasado tuyo?- entonces Subaru mira a la niña –Si… sin duda lo es, con razón se parecía tanto a ti…-

Misora dice

-¿Quiere decir que salve a uno de mis antepasados?-

El joven asiente y añade

-Esto lo comprueba Misora-chan… tu y yo… teníamos que venir al pasado…-

Entonces ven como la chica se aleja sonriendo con su mama y Subaru añade

-si no hubiéramos estado aquí…- entonces Subaru toma la mano de Misora y dice con temor –tu hubieras dejado de existir.-

-Subaru-kun… yo también estoy en shock- dice la joven -¿Entonces lo que me dijiste hace rato es cierto?-

-quizás lo es Misora-chan…-

Entonces el joven y la chica ven como la niña desaparece de su vista cuando dan una vuelta en el parque

-¿Quieres seguirlas?- pregunta Subaru

-No… estoy bien Subaru-kun-

-¿Estas segura? Es una oportunidad para que conozcas mas de tus antepasados…-

-Está bien Subaru-kun… sé que ella crecerá y yo naceré en futuro- la joven sonríe mientras añade-no quiero arruinar tus planes Subaru-kun… vamos- dice la joven mientras jala a Subaru en dirección contraria –llévame a donde me ibas a traer…- la chica se sonroja bastante al ver como Subaru sonríe y dice

-Si… vamos-

Entonces Subaru piensa mientras es jalado por Misora

-Realmente esto lo comprueba, pero esto quiere decir que en el futuro abra más problemas…- entonces mira la espalda de Misora y añade a sus pensamientos –pero con ella junto a mi nada podrá detenerme de proteger a todos-

-vi a mi antepasado… este viaje al pasado que causo Clockman ¿Tenía que suceder? De ser así… lo que le dijeron los tres sabios a Subaru se va a cumplir… no importa lo que sea, yo protegeré a Subaru-kun de lo que sea y quienes sea que lo ataquen… ese es mi deber- piensa Misora

Tras caminar un rato Subaru indica con el dedo a Misora hacia donde deben de ir

Mientras caminan Misora y Subaru comen de sus Sundae y es cuando Subaru le dice

-Este lugar es perfecto- dice el joven mientras camina hacia un árbol que se encuentra en una pequeña colina elevada

-Wow… las estrellas se ven increíble- dice el joven con un gran suspiro mientras se sienta bajo el árbol y Misora también se sienta junto a el

-Tehehe… siempre que vez las estrellas te animas mucho Subaru-kun-

-hehehe… bueno ya sabes es mi pasatiempo favorito-

La chica recarga su cabeza contra el hombro de Subaru causando que el joven se ponga de color rojo y mientras pone un poco del helado en su boca Subaru le pregunta a Misora

-¿Sabes dónde queda la constelación de Harp?-

La joven entonces pregunta

-¿Dónde queda?- el chico sonríe y le señala con un dedo

-Mira es aquella sección de allá ¿Ves esas 7 estrellas?-

La chica contesta con un "Si" y Subaru continua hablando

-Bueno esas si las unes de esta manera

Subaru le traza la figura a Misora formando primero un rombo para luego unir la parte inferior con otra estrella que está abajo y luego unir ese punto con dos estrellas a sus costados

-Esa es Lyra… y Harp representa esa constelación-

-¿Esa constelación no es la de Orfeo?- dice Misora

-oh si si… es la que representa a Orfeo, el músico…- entonces Subaru añade – dicen que los que nacen bajo el signo de esas estrellas son excelentes cantantes… como tu Misora-chan-

El chico se sonroja un poco al decir eso pero lanza una sonrisa a la joven la cual sigue recargada junto a él y le contesta

-Gracias Subaru-kun…- dice la joven y luego le pregunta al mismo -¿War-Rock que constelación representa?-

-War-Rock eh…- dice el chico y comienza a buscar en el cielo y Misora mira a la cara de Subaru el cual esta visiblemente emocionado

-Me gusta… me gusta verlo así… creo que es el momento…- piensa la joven

-Oh allí esta mira-

La chica voltea en dirección de donde apunta Subaru

-yo creo que es la constelación de El Can mayor… ya que representa la fuerza de War-Rock… además de la protección que me brinda a mí y a todos-

-¿Enserio? ¿War-Rock un perro? Tehehehe si lo piensas es gracioso-

-Si… yo también lo creo jajaja- dice el joven y añade mira –si unes estas estrellas-

El joven se las señala

-primero unes esta con la que está un poco más arriba luego formas un C con las estrellas que están un poco más arriba de esa y finalmente en la primera con la que unes formas una línea a la estrella que está un poco atrás y listo, esa es la constelación del can Mayor

-Eh… parece la boca de un perro-

El joven asiente

-Si… jajaja tienes razón si lo piensas War-Rock es como un perro-

Misora sonríe mientra le pregunta a Subaru por las demás constelaciones

La de Cygnus, la de Ophiuca, la de Cancer, la de Leo, Pegasus, Dragon, todas y cada una de ellas la joven sonríe mientras Subaru él explica cada una de ellas, y entonces Subaru sigue hablando mientras Misora toma valor lentamente, el verlo hablar de lo que le gusta la hace sentir feliz, y le da una gran confianza y finalmente piensa

-No puedo esperar más… es ahora- entonces la chica se pone de pie y Subaru se le queda viendo

-¿Misora-chan? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Subaru-kun…- la joven se detiene por un momento y piensa

-Es ahora o nunca… no debo dudar- mientras mira a Subaru sonreír un poco y el chico piensa

-se ve tan linda… la luz de las estrellas resalta el color de sus ojos… yo… ya no puedo esperar más…-

-tengo algo que decirte- dicen al mismo tiempo ambos jóvenes causando que se sonrojen al mismo tiempo

-Esto… tu dilo primero Misora-chan…-dice el joven algo nervioso

-No Subaru-kun… tu primero-

El joven se pone de pie mientras toca los hombros de Misora

-Misora-chan… lo mío es algo… complicado de decir… yo… prefiero que me digas tu primero lo que tienes que decirme…-

La chica se sonroja muchísimo y entonces apartándose un poco de Subaru se quita la guitarra de la espalda para tomarla entre sus manos y suspirando le dice a Subaru

-Subaru-kun… hace mucho tiempo que he querido decirte algo… pero jamás tuve el valor de decírtelo… quizás por miedo, quizás porque no quiero perder tu amistad, o porque no soy fuerte…-

En ese momento Subaru va a decirle algo pero Misora le pone un dedo en la boca haciendo que el chico cierre los labios y se ponga rojísimo

-Tehehe… mira Subaru-kun… yo te lo dije yo me hago fuerte cuando tu estas junto a mi… siempre ha sido así, yo jamás habría salido adelante sin ti… jamás hubiera podido llegar a donde estoy ahora de no ser por ti y tu amistad conmigo, siempre te lo agradeceré Subaru-kun… pero debes saber algo más…- la chica traga saliva y se pone algo roja y piensa –o Dios… me están entrando los nervios… no puedo seguir…-

-¿Misora-chan? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- el joven entonces piensa –acaso va a… no… no lo creo- aplastando sus esperanzas pero entonces Misora al ver como Subaru pone una cara de tristeza toma valor

-Escribí esto para ti…- el chico entonces voltea a ver a Misora

-Aún no está completa… faltan algunos detalles pero Meiru y Roll junto con Harp me ayudaron a armar esta canción… es solo para ti Subaru-kun…-

-¿Misora-chan?- se pregunta al ver como la joven cierra los ojos y tomando aire añade

-Esto es para la persona más importante en mi vida… para ti Subaru-kun-

La joven entonces le sonríe y mientras comienza a tocar la melodía Subaru se queda pensando

-¿la persona más importante en su vida?... yo… yo ya lo sabía, todo siempre me lo ha dicho, y ahora que los sabios me lo dijeron lo sabía más aun pero… ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido? Yo pensé estar listo pero… no, realmente…- entonces ve como Misora sigue tocando el inicio de la canción y dice –Es tan linda… realmente parece una diosa de la música, cuando toca… cuando la escucho cantar siempre me tranquilizo…-

El joven cierra los ojos y Misora al ver eso dice

-Esto es para ti Subaru-kun…-

Y finalmente la joven comienza a cantar

_**Encontré el valor gracias a ti**_

_**Solo debo cerrar los ojos y creer.**_

_**Mirando atrás, los días pasados**_

_**Y recordando los sueños que tenia**_

_**Las posibilidades eran interminables**_

_**Y creía en un final feliz**_

_**Orando por esa posibilidad**_

_**Intentaba alcanzar mi paraíso.**_

_**Los años que han pasado**_

_**Y Las ambiciones que tenía**_

_**Vuelven a mí como una estrella fugaz**_

_**Regresando mis sueños a la vida**_

_**Siempre sin rendirme**_

_**Sin dejar que escapen de mis manos.**_

_**¿Qué ha cambiado que mis sueños han vuelto?**_

_**Mientras miro mi pasado**_

_**Comprendo cada vez más porque mis sueños desaparecían**_

_**Mi corazón roto me impedía ver**_

_**Mis sueños se hundían lentamente**_

_**Y desaparecían en lo más profundo**_

_**De la oscuridad de mi corazón**_

_**Entonces comprendí con tristeza**_

_**La realidad nunca es como uno quiere**_

_**Pero sin mis sueños yo no podría brillar.**_

_**Entonces mi desesperación empezó a hundirme**_

_**Convirtiéndome en alguien que no era**_

_**En alguien que no tenía fe ni esperanza.**_

_**Pero entonces apareciste como una estrella fugaz**_

_**Y dentro de ti encontré esa luz que necesitaba para seguir**_

_**Entonces tu sueño se convirtió en el mío y mi vida se ilumino**_

_**Y ahora todo eso que me has dado**_

_**Quiero dártelo yo a ti de ahora en adelante.**_

_**El valor que me has dado no tiene precio**_

_**Juntos como uno solo, juntos como uno solo**_

_**Tú y yo haremos juntos que nuestros sueños duren por siempre**_

_**Mientras enfrentamos el amanecer de un nuevo día.**_

_**Todos los días que me has dado no tienen precio**_

_**Juntos como uno solo, juntos como uno solo**_

_**Es tiempo de abrir esa puerta al futuro y seguir**_

_**No debemos de temer, porque estamos juntos.**_

_**Nada permanece igual**_

_**Nosotros cambiamos día a día**_

_**No hay vuelta atrás**_

_**Solo mira hacia adelante**_

_**Y nunca olvides que siempre estoy junto a ti.**_

_**Todo lo que teníamos **_

_**Eran solo nuestros sueños**_

_**Y eso fue suficiente para ver**_

_**Que ha llegado el momento para creer en nosotros.**_

_**El valor que me has dado no tiene precio**_

_**Juntos como uno solo, juntos como uno solo**_

_**Tú y yo haremos juntos que nuestros sueños duren por siempre**_

_**Mientras enfrentamos el amanecer de un nuevo día.**_

_**Todos los días que me has dado no tienen precio**_

_**Juntos como uno solo, juntos como uno solo**_

_**Es tiempo de abrir esa puerta al futuro y seguir**_

_**No debemos de temer, porque estamos juntos.**_

_**Encontré el valor gracias a ti**_

_**Solo debo cerrar los ojos y creer.**_

_**Ahora siente todo ese valor junto a mí**_

_**Solo cierra los ojos y cree en mí.**_

_**Como yo creo en ti.**_

La joven termina de cantar y Ve como Subaru la está mirando fijamente con un sonrojo en la cara

-Subaru-kun… siempre he querido decírtelo… yo… yo quiero seguir junto a ti siempre… que mis sueños y los tuyos se hagan uno solo… tú me has dado el valor para seguir, ahora Subaru-kun…déjame darte ese valor para seguir adelante, juntos… siempre juntos…-

-Misora-chan…- contesta Subaru con un gran sonrojo

-Tehehehe- la joven sonríe al ver la cara de Subaru y mientras se acomoda su guitarra en la espalda le dice

-a la canción le falta algo…- dice con sonrojo la joven

-¿Le falta algo? Pero si es una canción hermosa… ¿Qué puede faltarle?-

-Solo una cosa Subaru-kun…-

-¿Qué es?- pregunta el joven entre nerviosismo y una extraña adrenalina que recorre su cuerpo

-Bueno… falta una frase… y esa frase es…-

La chica toma valor y cerrando los ojos y con una ternura increíble dice

-Te amo… Subaru-kun-

_**Fin del capítulo 35**_

_**:O omg! Finalmente se lo dijo, ni yo me la creo y eso que soy el autor de la historia **____**, me hace feliz escribir por fin esto porque es algo que tenía ganas de hacer hace tiempo.**_

_**La canción en fin… luego les diré que canción es **____** tuve que modificar un poco la letra, siento que le falta pulirse más (justo como dice Misora) pero cumple su objetivo, decirle a Subaru lo que el significa para ella.**_

_**Saludos a todos y regalen un review**_


	36. Meiru y Netto

_**Todos los personajes aquí descritos y usados pertenecen a Capcom y Keiji Inafune**_

_**Capítulo 36: Netto y Meiru (Te lo prometo… siempre te voy a proteger)**_

Al mismo tiempo que Subaru y Misora tienen su cita en otra área, una joven pelirroja lleva a un chico de la mano arrastras

-Meiru-chan, suéltame por favor…- dice el joven mientras mira como la joven lo voltea a ver con ojos llenos de ira

-Netto, tu no debiste haber seguido a esos dos… ¿Qué no ves que este momento significa mucho para ellos?-

El joven suspira un poco y finalmente dice

-Lo siento Meiru-chan…-

Entonces la chica suelta a Netto a la vez que se para y voltea a verlo

-¿Y bien? ¿Aprendiste tu lección Hikari Netto?-

-Si… Meiru-chan- entonces el joven mira a la chica –Pero es que tenía que seguirlos…-

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Por qué?- pregunta la chica

-Bueno… sabes esto de las citas siempre es un problema-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta con curiosidad la joven

-Bueno es que… sabes ¿Qué tal si los atacan?- dice el joven

-Netto… no uses eso como excusa-

El joven se pone nervioso al ver como Meiru cruza sus brazos

-Meiru-chan… si sé que en un principio los seguía para ver que hacían, pero… la verdad parte de mí, temía que los atacaran, están solos…- el joven agacha la cabeza –aun así te pido disculpas por esto-

-Netto-kun…- dice Rockman secamente

-Rockman, no hables… aun tienes que disculparte por haber apoyado a Netto en esto- dice Roll bastante molesta

-Roll-chan pero ya te lo dije, lo siento, no era nuestra intención… es como dice Netto, en el fondo tanto el como yo los seguimos por si los atacaban…-

-Rockman…- dice Roll la cual finalmente suelta al netnavi

-Bueno… asumiendo que eso sea cierto- dice Roll y añade -¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?-

-Bueno eso…- Rockman se rasca una mejilla –en realidad no lo pensamos…-

-ROCKMAN- grita Roll

-o… estoy en problemas otra vez- piensa el netnavi

-Meiru… entiéndelo tenía que hacer esto ¿No recuerdas las veces que hemos salimos juntos?-

-¿Eh? ¿Las veces que hemos salido juntos?- piensa Meiru

-Si recuérdalo- dice el joven mientras extiende sus manos haciendo una seña como si cargara algo pesado

-La primera vez- dice la joven –fue cuando comprábamos el regalo de Yai- entonces a Meiru le sale una gota en la cabeza –Es cierto… esa vez me ataco Colorman y casi muero en un accidente de tráfico-

-Vez ¿Ya entiendes?- entonces Netto añade mostrando dos dedos –la segunda vez fue cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones de Den City y Shademan uso unos robots intentar para matarte…-

El joven mira a Meiru con bastante preocupación y finalmente Meiru dice

-Ya ya… lo entiendo disculpa Netto… no pensé que pensarías en eso- Entonces finalmente le dice a su netnavi -¿Los perdonamos?-

-Creo que si…- dice Roll la cual abraza a Rockman causando que el netnavi se ponga nervioso

-vamos vamos… Roll-chan no hace falta que te pongas así-

-Pero yo quiero abrazarte…-

-Esto… Roll-chan- dice Rockman con nerviosismo

-Entonces ¿Nos vamos a casa?- dice el joven Netto el cual comienza a caminar en dirección de la misma

-Ahora que lo pienso siempre que salimos nos pasa algo… y no disfrutamos nada- añade el joven mientras camina y entonces es súbitamente detenido de un brazo por Meiru

-eh… ¿Meiru-chan? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta el joven mientras voltea a verla

-Netto, ¿Qué acabas de decir?- dice la joven con un sonrojo

-eh bueno… que siempre que salimos pasa algo y no disfrutamos nada…- dice el joven el cual se tapa la boca súbitamente mientras piensa –oh no… no debí decir eso…-

-Netto… ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta por el parque un rato?-

-¿Eh?¿Enserio?- dice el joven sorprendido

-Si… vamos a caminar un poco, hace tiempo que no salgo contigo a solas…-

-Meiru-chan… bueno no se… ¿tú qué opinas Rockman?-

Entonces Netto mira su PET y ve que no está allí

-¿Eh? ¿Rockman?- el joven mira a Meiru -¿No están en el tuyo?-

La chica saca su PET y se sonríe mientras dice

-Tampoco están aquí… paree que nos dejaron solos-

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH- dice Netto mientras mira a donde se pudieron conectar los netnavis

-Ese Rockman… yéndose sin avisarme…- mientras el reniega de su compañero Meiru se acerca a él y lo toma de la mano

-Anda demos una vuelta- la chica sonríe mientras jala Netto el cual dice

-Pero Rockman y Roll…-

-no te preocupes por ellos, están bien, créeme vamos-

La chica si jalando a Netto el cual finalmente comienza a caminar por su propio pie y se empareja junto a ella y la chica aun lo sigue tomando de la mano

-Esto Meiru-chan… ya puedes soltarme de la mano…-

-Eh… no quiero- dice la joven mientras se la aprieta y añade –déjame estar así contigo…- la joven dice eso ultimo con un sonrojo y Netto suspira mientras dice

-Bueno… ¿Pero ahora que hacemos?-

-¿No es obvio?- busquemos a Misora y Subaru

-¿EH? ¿Pero que no se suponía que no debíamos seguirlos?-

-Si… lo sé, pero quiero escuchar algo, así que no es necesario que estemos tan cerca-

-¿Escuchar algo?- dice Netto el cual gira junto con Meiru una calle para por fin regresar al parque

-Si… es un secreto Netto… tu solo sígueme ya lo entenderás cuando lleguemos-

-Eh aaa si- contesta el joven visiblemente confundido y mientras buscan a Subaru y Misora una pequeña platica sucede

-Eh… Netto- dice la joven con cierta timidez

-¿Qué pasa?-contesta el joven el cual voltea en todas direcciones buscando a Subaru o Misora

-todo esto que ha estado pasando… ¿No crees que es muy extraño?-

El chico voltea a ver a Meiru

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Si… piénsalo, viajes en el tiempo, enemigos del futuro, netnavis materializados en el mundo real… humanos que se unen con Aliens, o humanos que se unen con sus netnavi.-

-Meiru-chan… ¿Por qué de pronto dices todo eso?-

-Bueno Netto… es que si te soy sincera… quería hablar contigo un poco-

-Meiru-chan…- entonces Netto mira una banca vacía y acelerando su paso jala a Meiru de la mano y la lleva en dirección de la banca

-Vamos a sentarnos aquí…-dice el joven haciendo que Meiru se siente pero sin soltarse de las manos

-¿Meiru de que quieres hablar conmigo?-dice el joven y la chica mirando a Netto con preocupación comienza a hablar

-¿Realmente podremos ayudar a Subaru y Misora contra ese tipo King?- Netto se queda sorprendido ante las palabras de su amiga y la sigue escuchando atentamente

-Es que… quizás yo estaba inconsciente, pero mi cuerpo sentía… sentía lo que Misora sufría al pelear con ellos, el cómo dañaban a Subaru, sentía todo ese dolor… y King sentía su odio… es muy fuerte demasiado fuerte…-

-las frecuencias de ondas- dice el joven y Meiru asiente

-sí, sentía lo mismo… pero aun así ella se mantenía firme peleando, en un momento sentí ira en ella pero luego… todo se convirtió en calma… realmente es una chica fuerte, ella si puede ayudarle a Subaru a pelear-

Netto se queda serio mientras mira como Meiru sigue con la cabeza baja

-Luego esta Subaru… él es de alguna forma la inspiración de Misora, al verlo- voltea a ver a Netto – te veo a ti en él, siempre sonriendo, siempre protegiendo a la persona que quiere… realmente es una inspiración para ella…-

-Meiru-chan… yo también creo lo mismo que tu…-

-Luego estas tu- el joven escucha con atención –Tu siempre actúas de manera impulsiva, siempre arriesgando tu vida, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que has estado a punto de morir, las veces que te tuvieron que atender en el hospital, y ahora… que ellos que esos tipos se materializan, y que ahora tú y Rockman se pueden unir en uno solo… tengo miedo de que algo muy malo te pase.-

-Meiru, ya te lo dije una vez, si mis amigos están en problemas siempre tengo que hacer lo que sea necesario para protegerlos…-

-Si lo se Netto… pero ahora que yo también puedo pelear… aun así no tengo la suficiente confianza como Misora para hacerlo…-

-¿Cómo dices?- dice el joven mirando a Meiru -¿Te digo algo? Misora me recuerda a ti también-

-Es por lo de las ondas…-

-No te equivocas- dice el joven y entonces comienza a hablar

-Me recuerda a ti porque ella, hace por Subaru lo que tu harías por mi… por eso me recuerda a ti-

-¿Pero cómo? Yo jamás he tenido la fuerza…-

-Ni Subaru la tenía… es más ni Misora, ni yo teníamos la fuerza antes…-

-¿Antes?- pregunta la joven al ver que Netto se queda en silencio

-de tener amigos… de tener a alguien quien proteger- entonces Netto dice –"La verdadera fuerza nace del deseo de proteger a quienes queremos"-

-¿Netto? –

-Eso siempre me ha dicho Rockman desde que esta junto a mí, además mi padre también me lo ha dicho, Enzan también cuando perdí a Rockman ante Nebula… siempre ha sido así, si he salido adelante es porque hay personas detrás de mí que me apoyan… y tú eres una de esas personas especiales para mi-

Entonces Netto se gira levemente y mirando a los ojos a Meiru le dice

-Tu eres como Misora… tu eres tan fuerte como ella, solo te hace falta recodar que tienes a alguien que proteger y tu potencial… toda tu fuerza saldrá Meiru… ¿Qué es lo que quieres proteger? Pregúntatelo a ti misma… y seguro encontraras la respuesta así como Roll la encontró cuando se unió a ti…-

-Que quiero proteger…- piensa Meiru un momento

-Sí, eso debes pensar, Misora protege a Subaru ella me lo dijo, y de allí viene su poder…-

-yo quiero protegerte a ti… Netto-

-Meiru…- dice Netto algo sonrojado

-Si… es a ti Netto, siempre me preocupas cuando pasa algo, siempre haciendo tonterías, como te dije antes… así eres tu, pero no evita que siempre me preocupe, siempre haciéndome llorar… siempre yendo a las peleas contra los malos tu solo…-

-Meiru…- dice el joven secamente mientras se pone de pie y hace que Meiru también se pare

-¿Netto?- se queda sorprendida la joven, pensando que tal vez Netto se molestó con ella

-se enojó conmigo… ¿Por qué? Yo solo le respondí a lo que me dijo… yo quiero protegerlo, quiero dejar de llorar… quiero dejar de depender de él y de Rockman… seguramente se siente igual y por eso logro unirse a mi…-

-Meiru, busquemos a Subaru y Misora…-

El chico jala a Meiru mientras el voltea en todas direcciones y Meiru solo se mantiene seria, pensando que Netto realmente si está molesto con ella

Entonces Meiru comienza a escuchar algo una canción

-Netto… esa canción… es Misora-

-¿Eh? ¿Una canción?- contesta el joven

Entonces tras buscar un poco encuentra la fuente del sonido

-Están allá- dice el joven el cual comienza a correr apretando la mano de Meiru haciendo que la chica corra tras acercarse lo suficiente se esconden tras un árbol y mirando en silencio escuchan como Misora le está cantando a Subaru, el cual tiene los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en sus ojos

-Wow… Misora canta grandioso- dice Netto al escuchar la canción y cerrando los ojos como Subaru dice –Es tan linda esa canción… ¿Estos son los sentimientos de Misora por Subaru?-

Meiru mira a Netto con los ojos cerrados escuchando la canción y dice

-Si… esos son sus sentimientos por el... Roll, Harp y yo ayudamos a Misora a componer la canción…-

-Eh… con razón es tan fuerte…- dice Netto –Si siente tanto por el como dice la canción y con la fuerza que la canta no me extraña que ella este siempre ayudándolo-

-Netto…- dice la joven mientras también cierra los ojos y dice –Le está poniendo más sentimiento que cuando la canto como ensayo en la casa… realmente ella es todo lo opuesto a mí, siempre alegre, siempre demostrando sus sentimientos… yo no podría hacer eso…-

-Oye Meiru… mira-

La joven abre los ojos y mira en dirección donde señala Netto

-¿Toda esa gente está escuchando la canción de Misora?- dice Meiru al ver a varias personas a lo lejos también mirando en dirección de Misora y Subaru escuchando la canción

-Wow… es increíble- dice Netto y entonces finalmente voltea a ver a Meiru

-Meiru… sabes tengo algo que decirte…-

-¿Netto?- Meiru ve como el chico la mira directo a los ojos y a ella le late el corazón rápidamente

-¿Dices que no puedes mostrar tus sentimientos como Misora?... yo no lo creo así-

El joven se sonroja un poco, al igual que Meiru y lo escucha hablar de nuevo

-En esa canción… también están tu sentimientos ¿Verdad?-

La joven se sonroja más mientras sigue escuchando la canción dice

-Si… parte de ellos están allí…-

-Entonces no eres débil… eres fuerte- dice el joven y mientras la sigue mirando a los ojos añade

-Sabes Meiru… cuando me dijiste hace rato que tu no podrías ayudar en la pelea me enoje…-

-¿Netto? Es que es…-

-NO Meiru, no es así, tu eres fuerte, solo te falta creer más en ti… como yo creo en ti…- el joven toma aire y añade –Cuando Subaru me dijo que tú y Roll se unirían mi corazón casi estalla de felicidad… porque me ayudarías a pelear junto con ellos, no hay nadie más que pueda ayudarnos como tu… solo necesitas creer en ti Meiru… sé que quieres protegerme, ahora… cree en ti y sé que podrás hacerlo-

-Netto…- la joven se acerca a él y se acomoda en su pecho mientras Netto toma con la mano izquierda su cabeza y le dice

-No tengas miedo… yo siempre voy a volver, es una promesa, nunca te dejare sola… siempre voy a cuidarte, como tú también me cuidas a mi…-

El joven le da entonces un beso en la frente a Meiru haciendo que la joven se ponga de mil colores pero por sobre todo el color rojo

-Así que… ayudemos juntos a Subaru y Misora… nadie va a detenernos…-

La joven se rejunta más al cuerpo de Netto mientras le dice

-Estúpido Netto… sé que siempre vas a cumplir tus promesas… yo encontrare el valor que necesito para ayudarles… siempre estaré tras de ti protegiendo tu espalda… es lo menos que puedo hacer-

-Eso ya es un avance- dice Netto mientras le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza

-Eres un tonto…- la joven alza la cabeza y le da un beso en la mejilla –siempre me tratas como una niña pequeña-

-hehehe, perdón Meiru no era mi intención-

Entonces Netto deja de abrazarla y la toma de la mano mientras miran a Subaru y Misora, la canción ha terminado de sonar y entonces Netto dice

-¿Sientes eso?- y la joven le contesta

-Si… es algo tan intenso… siento lo que ellos sienten, seguro que Misora se lo dijo ya…-

-Si… y estoy seguro, que ellos también sienten lo que nosotros…-

-Siempre te voy a cuidar Meiru… es una promesa-

-Y yo a ti… Hikari Netto… también es una promesa-

Y Finalmente se sientan bajo su árbol y ven como Subaru hace algo

-Hehehe… ese Subaru, no pensé que al final haría eso…- dice Netto con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Seguro la canción de Misora le ha de haber dado valor… me alegro por ellos y por nosotros…-

La joven reclina su cabeza contra la de Netto el cual dice

-ahora solo falta una cosa…-

-¿Qué cosa Netto?- pregunta la chica con curiosidad

-¿Dónde se fueron Rockman y Roll?-

Meiru se sonríe y le dice

-Tonto… están en su cita-

-eeeee… porque no me sorprende… seguro Roll se lo ha de a ver llevado a la fuerza…-

Netto cierra la boca rápidamente mientras piensa

-Dios… espero que no se enoje por lo que dije…- pero en lugar de eso Meiru le da un beso en la mejilla

-A veces… una chica tiene que hacer lo que una chica tiene que hacer para salir con quien le gusta…-

-Meiru-chan eso es…-

-Tehehehe… estas todo rojo- y le da otro beso en la mejilla

Y Sonríe mirando a Netto el cual también está algo rojo y pensando

-Rockman… pobre ti… pobre ti…-

Final del capítulo 36

D:! y ahora me van a decir ¿Por qué no seguiste con lo de Subaru y Misora?

Bueno les diré algo, siempre planee esto así quería que Netto y Meiru se abrieran un poco más en su relación, seamos sinceros, aunque Netto sea un tonto que casi no se da cuenta de las cosas, él también quiere a Meiru tanto como ella a el… entonces en este caso no es necesaria una confesión de amor, sino más bien, reafirmar sus sentimientos y darle confianza a su practicamente Novia para lo que se viene, que créanme no es algo bonito, ahora es paz y calma y pero más adelante... será algo muy caótico

Próximo capitulo, veremos lo que está sufriendo Rockman con Roll, bueno jajaja, no sufriendo… ustedes me entienden después de todo el carácter de Roll es bastante fuerte a veces.

Además un pequeño Omake de War-Rock y Harp será mostrado más adelante, ya verán cuando :X

¡Saludos a todos amigos! Gracias por sus comentarios con respecto a la canción el crédito no es enteramente mío de donde saque la letra es de la siguiente Canción.

"_**Together as one" del Album "ROCKMAN HOLIC" si la buscan en youtube la encontraran.**_


	37. Sentimientos

**Todos los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a Capcom y a Keiji Inafune**

**Capítulo 37: Sentimientos (Si transmites un sentimiento… dejas de ser solo un programa Roll-chan)**

Ahora regresemos al momento en que Meiru le dice a Netto que quiere ir al parque con el

-¿Ir al parque?- se pregunta Rockman al escuchar esa declaración de Meiru

-Oh que buena idea…- piensa Roll la cual mira fijamente a los ojos a Rockman –Creo… que tú y yo tenemos que salir también-

-¿Eh? Pero qué tal si nos necesitan…-

-Anda vamos, si nos necesitan la señal de alerta del PET nos llevara a ellos, anda salgamos… vamos a la zona central del wifi del parque… desde allí podremos verlos si algo pasa…-

-Roll-chan…- atina a decir Rockman cuando es tomado por el brazo de Roll y sacado de su PET, ingresando a la red Wifi del parque

-Bueno… ya estamos aquí- dice Roll la cual finalmente suelta a Rockman y el netnavi mira a su alrededor

-hace tiempo que no vengo aquí…- dice Rockman el cual mira la recreación virtual del parque –Es prácticamente idéntico al parque del mundo real…-

-Sí, las personas que programaron esta área, lo hicieron pensando en nosotros los netnavis…- dice Roll mientras señala en una dirección a una pantalla –además desde aquí podemos ver donde están Netto y Meiru- entonces en la pantalla aparecen los mencionados caminando por el parque -¿Vez? Si algo sucede rápidamente podemos llegar a donde están-

-Si… tienes razón Roll-chan, quizás debamos relajarnos un poco… las ultimas peleas han sido muy cansadas- dice Rockman el cual comienza a caminar y Roll lo sigue para luego ponerse a su lado derecho

-Neee neee Rockman, ¿Quieres que te diga algo?- la joven netnavi sonríe mientras voltea a ver a Rockman

-¿Qué pasa Roll-chan?-

-Sabes… Misora-chan le va a cantar a Subaru-kun…-

-¿Enserio? ¿Misora cantando? Wow… quisiera oír su canción- dice con visible emoción Rockman

-¿Por qué? – pregunta Roll con curiosidad

-Bueno, Subaru nos ha dicho que Misora canta increíble, y la verdad como el la describe cantando tengo curiosidad por verla- contesta el netnavi Azul con una sonrisa y añade –No creo que Subaru bromee al decir que Misora tiene una voz fantástica-

-yo la escuche cantar hoy…- dice Roll a Rockman –Y… canta increíble-

-¿Enserio? Entonces hay que buscarlos para escuchar la canción de Misora-chan-

El netnavi camina entre un tumulto de netnavis que están reunidos en la Wifi del parque

-Wow… es increíble, hay muchos netnavis- dice Rockman con asombro

-Bueno, hay gente en el parque es lógico que habrán muchos netnavis aquí también- dice Roll y entonces después de avanzar unos momentos encuentran en un monitor a Subaru y Misora

-Mira… están allí, están comiendo- dice Rockman con una sonrisa

-Si… mira a Misora, se ve feliz…- dice Roll

Rockman asiente pero en ese momento escucha una conversación de un par de netnavis al lado de ellos

-¿Oye supiste lo de los netnavis que se materializaron en el mundo real hace cuatro días?- dice un netnavi de color morado

-Si… me entere por un blog de internet, hay imágenes de los netnavis circulando… pero parece que la Net Policía quiere eliminar todo registro del hecho- contesta uno de color verde

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- pregunta el netnavi morado

-No lo sé, parece que es una tecnología que se ha desarrollado en secreto… y no quieren que nadie la vea-

-Roll-chan… los rumores de la aparición de Subaru y Misora se están haciendo muy fuertes…-

-Sí, eso parece… ¿Subaru no quería que nadie se enterara cierto?-

El netnavi asiente mientras escuchan más de la conversación

-también me entere que otro netnavi se materializo junto con los que aparecieron en el parque en el hospital salvando varias vidas.

-¿Un netnavi salvando vidas en el mundo real?- pregunta el otro netnavi

-Si… salvando vidas, seguro es de esos netnavis que tienen inteligencia artificial completa- dice el netnavi

-ee… aun así esos netnavis no tienen sentimientos reales como nosotros… o como cualquier netnavi- contesta el otro

-¿Qué no tenemos sentimientos?- dice Roll a Rockman, el cual se queda serio y es cuando escuchan el resto

-Bueno, seguro esos navis siguieron su directriz de proteger a los humanos, eso lo tenemos implantados en nuestra secuencia de datos nada más, yo también tengo inteligencia artificial, pero aun así estos "sentimientos que tenemos no son más que datos programados por un ser humano para simular emociones reales" solamente es eso… así que esos netnavis que aparecieron no deben sentir nada…-

-¿Qué no sentimos nada?- dice Roll en voz baja, la cual se ve visiblemente afectada por las palabras y añade –Solo… son nuestra directrices nuestros programas de AI… ¿No sentimos nada? Se pregunta y Rockman escucha todo en silencio para finalmente tomar a Roll del brazo

-Roll-chan, vámonos de aquí- dice el netnavi azul –Subaru y Misora se están moviendo tenemos que seguirlos.

El netnavi ve que roll no se quiere mover

-¿Roll-chan? Dice el netnavi al ver que no se mueve-

-Rockman… nunca lo había pensado ¿Nosotros los netnavis no sentimos nada?- dice la Navi rosa -¿Realmente solo somos datos con la capacidad de simular sentimientos?-

Rockman se le queda mirando seriamente y entonces en un movimiento sorpresivo la toma de la mano

-Roll-chan… sígueme vamos tras Subaru y Misora…- entonces comienza a jalar a Roll la cual comienza a caminar mientras siente el tacto de la mano de Rockman

-Este sentir… ¿Realmente es amor lo que siento? O solo es mi sistema simulándolo… no sé qué creer… aunque me hace feliz el que me haya tomado de la mano, pero ahora no se si lo que siento… es verdad, o solo son mis simuladores de inteligencia artificial-

-Roll-chan tengo que hablar contigo- dice Seriamente Rockman el cual está mirando los monitores que hay por todo el parque y sigue a Misora y Subaru

-¿Qué pasa Rockman?-pregunta la netnavi con inquietud al ver como Rockman tiene una cara seria

-Bueno, quiero hablar contigo, sobre eso que escuchamos hace rato…- dice el netnavi visiblemente molesto y Roll solo agacha la cabeza

-Sobre lo de los sentimientos en los netnavis…-

-Sí, sobre eso- dice Rockman de manera cortante y entonces al ver en un monitor como Subaru y Misora se sientan bajo un árbol a ver las estrellas el netnavi se detiene y parándose frente a Roll sin dejar de tomarla de la mano comienza a hablar

-Roll-chan… ¿Qué es lo que sientes ahora que te tengo de la mano?- pregunta el netnavi de manera

-¿Eh? ¿Qué que siento?- se pregunta Roll así misma

-Sí, ¿Qué es lo que sientes al estar conmigo tomándome la mano?- pregunta más serio y finalmente Roll contesta

-Yo siento…- la netnavi mira a Rockman a los ojos y dice –No lo se…-

El netnavi azul suspira un poco y le contesta a Roll

-Bien… déjame decirte que siento yo…-

-Rockman…-

-Siento… siento el deseo de protegerte Roll-chan, también siento que debo estar junto a ti siempre… ¿Comprendes? Roll-chan, mis sentimientos son esos, contigo siempre estoy feliz, siempre, no me gusta pelearme contigo ya que me siento mal, tampoco me gusta verte en peligro porque me angustia, Roll-chan todos esos sentimientos… todas esas sensaciones son reales, lo son…- dice Rockman tajante a Rol la cual entonces solo voltea la mirada –Mírame Roll-chan… ¿Qué es lo que sientes al tomarme de la mano?-

-Rockman… tu y yo no somos iguales y lo sabes…-

-¿Qué dices?- pregunta consternado Rockman mientras piensa –Realmente… esa conversación la afecto… no pensé que Roll tuviera esa clase de dudas…-

-Es que Tu eres mitad datos, mitad humano…- dice Roll mientras continua hablando –Tu naciste humano y tu papa para salvarte creo datos a partir de tu ADN… entonces tú no eres un netnavi cualquiera, un netnavi creado completamente por manos humanas, tu eres como un humano viviendo en el mundo de la red- Roll mira a los ojos a Rockman –Por eso no somos iguales… tu si eres capaz de sentir, pero yo… no lo sé-.

-Roll-chan… ¿Acaso dudas de ti?- pregunta el netnavi azul con consternación -¿Dudas de que eres capaz de sentir?-

La joven asiente y entonces Rockman voltea a ver al monitor donde se ve a Subaru y Misora ya parados y ve como Misora toma su guitarra en la mano y entonces pregunta a Roll

-Roll-chan… ¿Misora hizo la canción completa?-

-Eh… no no… Meiru, Harp y Yo… le ayudamos-

-eh… así que tú también le ayudaste- dice Rockman serio el cual voltea al monitor y soltando a Roll se acerca al mismo

-¿Rockman que haces?- se pregunta Roll al ver como el netnavi se acerca más y más al monitor

-voy a activar la función para escuchar… ¿Acaso no hay receptores de sonido en el parque?-

La netnavi asiente y el netnavi añade

-En ese caso podremos escuchar la canción si necesidad de ir a nuestros PET

Y entonces activando la consola, Rockman hackea rápidamente el programa y activa el sonido escuchando entonces la canción de Misora.

-¿Qué es eso?- se preguntan todos los netnavi al ver al monitor y observan como la joven está cantando la canción

-Roll-chan… tu ayudaste a escribir esa canción ¿Cierto?- dice el netnavi el cual no deja de mirar en dirección del monitor

-Si…- dice secamente Roll la cual aún sigue pensando en que es lo que sienten los netnavis

-Te diré algo… una canción son sentimientos plasmados en sonidos...-

La netnavi abre más sus ojos al escuchar eso que dice Rockman

-Sabes… es cierto, yo soy parte humano, parte netnavi… pero aun así soy más netnavi que humano, he vivido desde que fui creado aquí en el internet, donde he conocido a amigos grandiosos como Gutsman, Blues, Glyde, Searchman, Aquaman... y a ti Roll-chan…-

-Rockman tu…- dice la joven acercándose lentamente a su compañero

-Somos programas, es cierto Roll… no podemos negar eso, pero aun así, podemos sentir, podemos manifestar nuestros sentimientos si nos lo proponemos, incluso estoy seguro, que muchos humanos no nos consideran solo programas, hay humanos como Meiru, que te consideran su amiga… ¿Lo entiendes Roll?-

La netnavi comienza a sonrojarse mientras más se acerca a Rockman y lo sigue escuchando hablar mientras escucha la canción de Misora

-Misora canta hermoso… Subaru no exageraba al decir que era una gran cantante- dice Rockman con visible felicidad –Esa canción me hace sentir una tranquilidad enorme…-

-Rockman…- dice Roll finalmente poniéndose al lado

-Roll-chan… ¿escuchas eso?-

Roll escucha la canción con atención mientras comienza a sentir algo en su pecho

-Esto es… siento lo que transmite la canción…-

Entonces Rockman contesta

-Esos, son los sentimientos tuyos, de Meiru, de Harp y de Misora… tu pusiste parte de ti, parte de tus sentimientos en esa canción, Roll-chan… jamás dudes de lo que sientes, como te dije seremos programas de AI, pero si manifestamos nuestros sentimientos, dejamos de ser solo programas que solo decodifican datos… jamás olvides eso Roll-chan-

El netnavi cierra los ojos mientras escucha más de la canción

-Que hermoso sonido…- Rockman entonces siente como la netnavi lo toma de la mano

-¿Roll-chan?- dice Rockman al abrir los ojos y ver como la netnavi tiene un leve sonrojo y comienza a hablar

-Sabes… sé que en este momento estoy sonrojada, ya que mi programa lo hace así, sé que en este momento siento tu tacto porque parte de un programa me hace sentirlo… pero aun así, al escuchar la canción, siento cosas como… Amor… el amor es un sentimiento muy difícil de emular, ya que no se puede explicar, no se puede digitalizar de manera sencilla, quizás… quizás mi AI me dice que solo siento una emoción como la alegría… pero no, al escucharte hablar sobre eso, sobre que nosotros dejamos de ser solo programas al manifestar un sentimiento, lo he comprendido… los netnavis si podemos sentir amor… amor de verdad-

-Roll-chan…-

-Y… lo que siento al estar tomada de la mano junto contigo, es eso… es amor… Rockman…-

La netnavi agacha la mirada completamente roja y entonces el netnavi contesta

-Por fin… por fin lo has entendido Roll-chan… no importa que seamos programas con una inteligencia programada… nosotros podemos trascender eso… podemos sentir, después de todo… fuimos creados por humanos y creo que al ser creados por ellos transmiten sus emociones a nosotros… jamás lo olvides Roll-chan…-

-Si… lo sé, gracias Rockman…-

Dice la netnavi la cual cierra los ojos para escuchar el final de la canción

-realmente Misora-chan canta hermoso…- dice la netnavi

-Si… tranquiliza mi corazón…- dice Rockman

-y también me da valor para hacer esto…- dice la netnavi

Entonces Roll se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla a Rockman causando que el netnavi abra los ojos y sonría y le dice a Roll

-Por eso… jamás te voy a dejar Roll-chan, siempre te recordare lo que es un sentimiento, y lo que es… querer a alguien, con nuestro corazón… con nuestro corazón digital-

Y finalmente abraza Roll mientras ven como Subaru hace algo y Rockman dice

-Eeeeh… Subaru a veces me sorprende…- dice el netnavi y añade –aunque debo decirlo es una inspiración…-

-¿Por qué dice eso?- dice Roll-chan

-Mira el monitor al lado-

Rockman señala con su mano libre otro monitor y allí ve como Meiru esta abrazada de Netto

-¿Meiru-chan?- dice la netnavi mientras sonríe –Me alegro por ella…-

-Ese Netto-kun… es algo lento pero siempre he sabido que quiere a Meiru…- dice Rockman y entonces dice

-Bueno… creo que es hora de irnos a nuestros PET-

-Eh… tienes razón, seguro pronto se van a preguntar dónde estamos- dice Roll

-Vamos… dice el netnavi azul- mientras deja de abrazarla y dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla la toma de la mano causando que a Roll le pasen estos pensamientos.

-Sentimientos… creo en lo que dice Rockman, quizás en un principio seamos programas guiados por nuestra AI, pero con el tiempo dejamos de guiarnos por ella… y creer en nuestros sentimientos- entonces mira a Rockman –Justo como el…-

Y aprieta más la mano del netnavi el cual se sonroja un poco y hace Roll se ría mientras piensa

-Nunca te dejare ir…Rockman-

Y ahora regresemos unos momentos atrás con Subaru y Misora

-Te amo… Subaru-kun-

Subaru se queda congelado al escuchar eso y finalmente escucha a Misora decir

-Y… siempre quiero estar contigo…- esto último lo dice con un gran sonrojo en la cara y añade

-Y sin importar que pase… yo siempre te voy a proteger-

-Misora…- dice Subaru al escuchar eso último.

_**Fin del capítulo 37**_

_**Listo **____** otra cosa más que quería hacer antes de meterme de lleno con la parte final de la cita de Subaru y Misora **___

_**Verán aquí plantee algo sencillo, ¿Los programas con inteligencia artificial son capaces de sentir verdaderos sentimientos? Esa es una pregunta muy vieja, pero la verdad… allí plasme mi idea de eso, si un ser no humano logra transmitir algo de alguna forma como por ejemplo la canción, deja de ser solo un programa y se transforma en una emoción de verdad. Esa es mi idea de las emociones artificiales**_

_**En fin… la conclusión de esta micro saga está en el siguiente capítulo, veamos qué es lo que hace Subaru que todos los que lo han visto se quedan así O.o**_

_**Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios **____** esta historia la hago para ustedes y para mí así que trato de dar lo mejor para que quede genial.**_


	38. Mis Sentimientos Por Ti

_**Todos los personajes aquí usados pertenecen a Capcom y Keiji Inafune**_

_**Cancion recomenda para escuchar mientras leen esto: watch?v=jou948WpD04 (es un enlace de Youtube) en caso de que no la encuentren se llama asi "**__**Secret of Mana Genesis Music: Ballads: Still of the Night**_

_**Otra opción es esta: watch?v=v5zFnGRaO0E**_

_**Nombre de la canción: **__**Theophany - Lovers Mask (Time's End)**_

_**Si tienen alguna canción que le quede a esta parte del fic me dicen **____** yo use esas dos para inspirarme**_

_**Capítulo 38: Mis Sentimientos Por Ti (Y nunca dejaremos de luchar… Siempre juntos Misora y Eso es porque yo… Te amo)**_

-Te amo… Subaru-kun-

Subaru se queda congelado al escuchar eso y finalmente escucha a Misora decir

-Y… siempre quiero estar contigo…- esto último lo dice con un gran sonrojo en la cara y añade

-Y sin importar que pase… yo siempre te voy a proteger-

-Misora…- dice Subaru al escuchar eso último.

-Así lo siento yo Subaru-kun… desde hace tiempo lo he sentido así, casi desde que te conocí he sentido esto dentro de mi…- la joven se toca el pecho, justo en donde se encuentra su corazón y mientras cierra los ojos añade –Siempre… guiándome, llenando el vacío de mi corazón, siempre estás aquí, aunque estemos lejos, siempre estás aquí, siempre…-

La joven abre los ojos y añade

-Además… como te he dicho, siempre serás mi héroe… pase lo que pase, así será Subaru-kun…-

La joven termina de hablar y mira a Subaru el cual está mirándola fijamente, tan fijamente que la joven se siente algo incomoda

-Misora… tu…- es lo único que atina a decir el chico para luego quedar serio, causando en Misora una sensación de angustia mientras piensa

-Quizas, quizás, nunca le guste como me gusta el a mi…- pero entonces Subaru de nuevo dice su nombre

-Misora… yo…- el joven de nuevo queda en silencio y por su mente pasa un pensamiento

-estoy tan… emocionado que no puedo ni hablar… yo sabía que ella me amaba, pero aun así… no evito sentirme nervioso, nunca pensé que me sentiría así… yo…-

-¿Pasa algo Subaru-kun?- dice la joven con cierto temor -¿Te molesto lo que te he dicho?-

Entonces a eso último Subaru reacciona rápidamente

-No no no no… no me molesto para nada…- dice el joven el cual ve como Misora aun así sigue algo angustiada y piensa velozmente –No… la estoy haciendo pensar que no la amo… debo decir algo, debo pensar en algo… ella hasta me hizo una canción y yo… no pensé en nada…-

-Misora-chan… bueno yo… aaaaah maldición porque me pasa esto justo ahora- dice el joven el cual rehúye de la mirada de Misora y finalmente tras suspirar un poco dice –Perdón Misora-chan… es que no estaba preparado… para todo lo que me acabas de decir…-

-¿Subaru-kun?-

Entonces el joven mira hacia las estrellas y Misora lo escucha hablar

-Nunca pensé… que War-Rock tendría la razón…- dice el chico con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta Misora intrigada la cual no se ha movido ni un centímetro de su lugar

-Siempre se burló de mí, diciendo que… tú me querías más que como un amigo- el chico sonríe más y añade –a veces siento que War-Rock es más perceptivo de lo que yo soy… aunque bueno supongo que por eso es mi amigo-

De nuevo Subaru suspira y finalmente deja de ver las estrellas y comienza a mirar a Misora

-En realidad…- entonces el joven pone su mano en el corazón –esto solo se ha sentido como ahora una vez…- dice el joven cerrando los ojos y Misora se sonroja al escuchar eso

-¿Solo una vez? ¿Cuándo?- pregunta la joven con curiosidad

-Cuando mi papa volvió a la tierra… junto con War-Rock- la joven mira a Subaru el cual transforma su mano en un puño y sin quitarla de su corazón continua hablando –ese día mi corazón rebosaba de tanta felicidad que no puedo describirlo, ver a la persona que más quiero, volver junto con mi mejor amigo es algo… increíble- dice el joven con una pequeña lagrima saliendo de sus ojos cosa que Misora nota

-¿Subaru-kun?¿Estas llorando?- el joven entonces abre sus ojos y comienza a limpiarse con su otra mano

-Si… estoy bien Misora-chan no te preocupes, es solo que al pensar como me sentí aquella vez me da mucha alegría y a veces un par de lágrimas se me sueltan…- dice el joven con una sonrisa la cual parece regresar un poco la confianza a Misora

-Misora-chan… como te dije esa es la única que vez que sentí lo mismo que siento ahora…- dice el joven con una gran sonrisa –Me hace tan feliz… que me digas que me amas…-

-Subaru-kun…- la joven se sonroja rehuyendo la mirada

-Sabes… como te dije nuestro encuentro fue cosa del destino, desde el día que te vi tocando la canción a tu mama, desde ese día no dejaste de estar en mi mente, ya que en un principio somos iguales, sufrimos la perdida de alguien, y nuestros corazones se conectaron… esa vez el vínculo era débil pero allí estaba y cuando te ayude y te vi en problemas empezó a crecer, cuando peleamos sentía un dolor enorme, cuando nos hicimos hermanos mi corazón latía rápido pero en paz, y desde entonces siempre me has protegido…- el joven Suspira fuertemente mientras la luna se oculta levemente por una nube oscureciendo un poco su rostro

-Siempre estas allí cuidándome y protegiéndome… y este sentimiento dentro de mi empezó a despertar, ya que…- el joven suspira y dice –Tu eres hermosa… tanto físicamente, como espiritualmente…- el joven se sonroja al decir eso y Misora también pero el continua hablando –A veces… a veces cuando mi mama o War-Rock te mencionaban lo hacían con un tono de burla en su voz, como instigándome a darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti… como esa vez cuando te buscaba sobre las ruinas de MU… yo realmente no podía reconocerlo pero al sentir que no estaríamos juntos, la tristeza inundaba mi corazón… por eso cuando te encontré y me entere de lo que hiciste por mi… mi corazón se inundó de felicidad porque tengo una amiga, que ante poner su propia vida por la mía… y desde allí mi corazón quería entender lo que sentía por ti…-

-Subaru-kun…-

Entonces aquel día, cuando tu vida estaba en peligro por culpa de Diamond Ice… mi deseo de protegerte empezó a despertar, yo estaba determinado a no perderte, siempre peleando por ti… protegiéndote como lo que eres para mí, una de las personas más preciadas en mi vida…-

El joven entonces mira al cielo y añade

-Como te dije… siento que tú y yo estábamos destinados a conocernos…- entonces Misora interrumpe a Subaru

-Yo… también lo creo, ya que sin ti… mi vida no tendría sentido-

El joven mira a Misora y ve la angustia en sus ojos

-Por eso es que siempre te quiero cuidar…- dice Misora –Eso eres para mí… tu eres la tierra y yo la luna…- añade la joven –Siempre… giro entorno a ti, siempre hago lo mejor cuando estoy más cerca de ti… siempre ha sido así…-

El joven sonríe y contesta

-No… tu eres la tierra y yo la luna…-

La chica abre los ojos de par en par

-Porque tú me ayudas a girar, a moverme, a seguir adelante, por eso tu eres… la tierra y yo la luna- contesta el joven con una gran sonrisa y añade –Además… evitas que me salga de rumbo, siempre me mantienes por el camino correcto…y por eso te doy las gracias Misora-chan…-

El joven cierra los ojos y sonriendo dice

-por eso siempre te voy a cuidar Misora, ya que tú eres alguien muy especial para mí, ahora… cuando sentí que te había perdido para siempre por culpa de Clockman…-

La joven mira como Subaru cierra los ojos y ella siente una sensación de aprehensión en su corazón

-no podía seguir, no podía, hasta que mis amigos me demostraron que nunca hay que rendirse que siempre hay que luchar… y…- entonces el joven mira a Misora –Tome una decisión ese día-

-¿Una decisión?- dice la joven mientras ve como Subaru se acerca a ella y eso la pone nerviosa

-Si… es una cosa simple… pero a la vez muy difícil… cuidarte siempre… y ahora- entonces Subaru agacha un poco su cabeza mirando a Misora fijamente a los ojos –Aquí te lo prometo… siempre te voy a cuidar Misora… sé que a veces las cosas no serán sencillas pero ten por seguro que siempre daré lo mejor de mí para proteger a la persona más especial en mi vida…-

En ese momento Misora rehúye la mirada de Subaru y dice

-¿La persona más especial en mi vida?-

El joven coloca una la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Misora y la joven se sonroja muchísimo al sentir ese contacto físico

-Si… tu Misora-chan…-

Entonces Subaru coloca su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Misora haciendo que la joven voltee a verlo y vea directamente su rostro

-Subaru-kun…- entonces la joven piensa

-Bajo la luz de las estrellas él se ve… tan increíble… tan fuerte…-

-Misora-chan… tu canción, es hermosa… muchas gracias por habérmela cantando, siempre que escucho tu voz la confianza que necesito regresa a mi…-

-¿Confianza?- dice la joven algo confundida

-Sabes… hace un momento me dijiste que me amas…- ambos se sonrojan al mismo tiempo y el joven dice –Y aun no te he dado la respuesta…-

-Subaru-kun… tu…-

Entonces Subaru comienza a hablar de nuevo

-Misora-chan… esta es mi respuesta para ti…- el joven suspira y continua –Quizás, yo te vaya a sobreproteger mucho, quizás hasta más de lo que he hecho ahora, pero sé que aun así tu querrás luchar a mi lado siempre, quizás habrá días en los que no pueda verte, pero nunca olvides que siempre te dedicare un pensamiento en esos días, no sé qué nos espere en el futuro, pero contigo a mi lado todo será menos doloroso para mí, tu dijiste que querías cambiar el mundo con tu música, hacer que la gente comprenda el valor de la amistad y el amor… y sabes algo yo te ayudare en eso, también es mi deseo, un mundo donde no tengamos que pelear y todos podamos ser amigos, yo… como Rockman, o como tú me me nombraste en tu canción "Shooting Star Rockman" hare que tu deseo se haga realidad, porque yo quiero que tú seas feliz, eso es lo que más quiero ahora… entonces, te prometo aquí… que te ayudare a cumplir tu sueño-.

_**(Este sueño que menciona Subaru, proviene del juego dos de Megaman Star Force cuando sale con ella en su cita en ese juego, ella le menciona que su sueño es cambiar el mundo con su música).**_

La chica se pone rojísima y se queda sin habla entonces Subaru sonríe y añade

-Aún falta algo más… aunque me es difícil decirlo… lo haré lo mejor posible-

-¿Subaru?- dice la joven

_**-Misora… Tu y Yo nunca dejaremos de luchar…Juntos siempre Misora por nuestros sueños y amigos, jamás nos rendiremos… y nunca te dejare sola, siempre estaré contigo… siempre te apoyare en todo y eso es porque… te amo-**_

En ese momento un poco de Aire surca por el lugar moviendo el cabello de Misora y el de Subaru, mientras luna reaparece en el cielo y Misora ve con un gran sonrojo como Subaru le está sonriendo

_**-Asi que Misora… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?...-**_

La joven entonces comienza a soltar un par de lágrimas en los ojos y Subaru la mira algo afligido

-¿Misora? ¿Por qué lloras?-

_**-Subaru… lloro… de felicidad, jamás pensé, que mi primer amor seria correspondido… siempre tuve miedo de decirte lo que siento por perder mi amistad contigo, pero…- entonces la joven se talla los ojos y finalmente mira fijamente a Subaru –Pero valió la pena… Subaru, y si… yo quiero ser tu novia…-**_

Subaru entonces sonríe con gran alegría y dice

-Gracias… Misora-

Entonces el chico acerca su cara lentamente a la de Misora y la joven cierra los ojos y es cuando Subaru le da… un beso en sus labios, es un beso sencillo, pero lleno de todos los sentimientos que el carga por ella y el, al momento de sentir los labios de su novia, siente los grandes sentimientos que ella siempre ha llevado por él, cuando Subaru termina de besar a Misora la chica abre los ojos, y mira a la cara a Subaru, y lo ve sonreír como siempre y su corazón brinca de alegría mientras dice

-Gracias, Subaru…-

Para luego apoyarse en su pecho y el joven le da un abrazo

-He… esto es lo más difícil que he hecho en la vida…- dice el joven con una sonrisa en el rostro –pero ha valido la pena…-

-Tehehehe… lo sé, sé a qué te refieres… cantarte esa canción también ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho…-

Entonces en ese momento Subaru le dice a Misora

-mira al cielo… a veces me asombra como el universo da señales de que algo tenía que suceder-

La chica voltea y ve en dirección de donde mira Subaru y ve como una estrella fugaz pasa rápidamente

-Pide un deseo Misora- dice Subaru con una sonrisa

-No es necesario…- contesta la joven

-¿Por qué?- pregunta el chico

-Bueno, lo que siempre he deseado esta justo aquí… a mi lado-

El joven se sonroja un poco cosa que a Misora le parece tierna y dice

-Tehehehe… me encanta cuando te sonrojas-

Y Subaru contesta

-Lo mismo digo…-

Y finalmente Subaru toma de la mano a Misora y le dice

-¿Nos vamos? Tenemos que buscar a War-Rock y Harp…-

-En realidad estábamos aquí Subaru…- dice War-Rock desde el V-Hunter

Subaru en ese momento se sobre salta y pierde el equilibrio y como tiene a Misora tomada de la mano ambos caen al suelo y ruedan colina abajo causando que War-Rock se parta de risa.

-WAR-ROCK NO HAGAS ESO- grita el joven al ver como Misora cae junto el al suelo

-hahahaha- se ríe War-Rock al ver la escena mientras recibe un golpe por parte de Harp

-Misora… ¿estás bien?- dice el joven con preocupación la cual desaparece al ver a Misora sonriendo en el suelo

-tehehehe, esto es divertido, espero que siempre que salgamos sucedan cosas como esta…-

Al joven le sale una gota en la cabeza mientras se pone de pie y ayuda a Misora a levantarse

-Así que por fin son novios… se tardaron mucho- dice War-Rock al ver a Subaru tomado de la mano con Misora

-Cállate War-Rock… me estas apenando- dice el joven con un sonrojo causando que War-Rock se parta de risa mientras Harp está al lado de Misora

-Bien por ti Misora…- la joven le sonríe a su amiga alienígena mientras le dice –sin ti no hubiera podido hacerlo, gracias…- y Harp sonríe también

-Y Subaru… espero que no dejes de cumplir la promesa que le has hecho a Misora- dice Harp y el chico sonriendo le dice –Claro que no… siempre la voy a proteger-

-o dios… ahora te vas a hacer todo cursi…- dice el AM haciendo que Subaru arda en llamas de vergüenza mientras Misora le dice pícaramente a War-Rock

-No creo que estés en posición de decirle eso…- la joven mira a War-Rock y luego a Harp haciendo que al Alien le salga una gota en la cabeza y Subaru mire la escena confundido

-¿De qué hablas Misora?- dice el chico

-Bueno es que…- empieza a decir Misora pero es interrumpida por War-Rock

-aaaaa mira Netto y Meiru están aquí cerca vamos por ellos- dice War-Rock alejándose lleno de vergüenza

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- dice Subaru preguntándole a Harp y Misora

-Cosas de chicas… pregúntale a War-Rock cuando tenga la oportunidad- dice Misora con una sonrisa y Harp también se sonríe mientras se mete al V-Hunter de Misora

-Eso es raro… pero bueno… vamos Misora- dice Subaru mientras le quita un poco de tierra de la cara a Misora producto de la caída

-De acuerdo Subaru- y también Misora le quita polvo a Subaru del rostro, para luego acercarse y robarle un beso al chico haciendo que se ponga rojísimo

-Tehehehe, vale más que te acostumbres Subaru Hoshikawa… siempre te robare un beso cuando tenga la oportunidad-

-Misora…- dice el joven mientras la jala de la mano para ir tras War-Rock en dirección de donde esta Netto y Meiru mientras Subaru piensa

-Aunque aún me dé pena, se siente tan bien… espero siempre estar contigo Misora- y la joven al mismo tiempo piensa

-Tehehehe… nunca me cansare de verlo apenarse… y Siempre estaré contigo… gracias Subaru-

La joven aprieta la mano de su amigo mientras acelera el paso para ir al encuentro de Meiru y Netto.

Al mismo tiempo en otra parte.

-¿Está todo listo King?- pregunta Forte al ser del futuro

-Si… todo esta listo, ahora solo necesitamos una gran fuente de energía para activarlo…-

-Supongo que ya tienes pensado de donde sacar esa fuente de energía- contesta Forte

-Si… HOHOHOHOHOHO, es tiempo de prepararnos… a partir de este instante, comienza el plan… ni siquiera esos mocosos podrán detener lo que se avecina… - entonces King alza sus manos mientras dice

-¡Misora y Subaru… prepárense para sufrir… como nunca lo han hecho!-

Luego comienza a reír diabólicamente mientras Burai mira la maquina

-Así que… esto es lo que planeabas King… realmente dudo que esta vez Subaru y Misora junto con sus amigos puedan ganar…-

_**Final del capítulo 38**_

_**Entonces finalmente Son novios… Subaru saco todo su sentir para con Misora… ese es amor del bueno, del que dura y por el que vale la pena Luchar, y ahora que por fin han arreglado eso… comienzan las peleas de nuevo, lo que tiene planeado King es tan grande… créanme tan grande que Subaru y Misora, van a necesitar toda la ayuda posible y… para eso están Netto y Meiru ¿Verdad?**_

_**El amor de estos dos será llevado a la segunda parte de mi historia **____** la cual ya empecé a editar y cuando llegue el momento saldrá a la luz**_

_**El próximo capítulo será un poco diferente, ya verán porque XDDD**_

_**Bueno una reflexión sobre porque apoyo a Misora y a Subaru como pareja.**_

_**1ero- reflejan perfectamente lo que es Rock & Roll, siempre juntos apoyándose en las buenas y en las malas**_

_**2do- Misora demuestra ser más útil que muchas otras heroínas de Megaman en general**_

_**3ero- Misora es la primera amiga de Subaru y la que logro despertar el potencial de héroe en él, así que nadie se merece más a Subaru que ella**_

_**4to-Subaru ha demostrado quererla demasiado siempre dándole halagos y sobre todo saliendo dos veces con ella y la primera vez prácticamente se moría de vergüenza al ver la petición de Misora, siendo que con Luna y compañía jamás se sintió apenado**_

_**5to- La mama de Subaru piensa que ella es su novia la primera vez que la ve…**_

_**Y podría seguir con más pero por ahora allí lo dejo**_

_**Saludos a todos y gracias por sus comentarios **___


	39. Especial de Historias Cortas

_**Todos los personajes aquí descritos y usados pertenecen a capcom y a su creador Keiji Inafune**_

_**Nota de autor: estos son 3 Omake que tenía planeado lanzar de manera individual cada uno, pero creo es más conveniente manejar estas historias en un solo capitulo ya que son cosas alternas a la trama principal**_

_**¿Qué es un Omake? Bueno **_**Omake** (御負けpremio, regalo suplementario, extra, añadido, suplemento) es una palabra japonesa utilizada para referirse a los extras en los DVD o a juguetes incluidos por la compra de algún producto. En Occidente, se suele referir a los extras que vienen incluidos en la compra de anime o manga.

Así que ya verán de que van estas pequeñas historias, considérenlo el entremés a la próxima saga.

_**Especial de Historias 1: War-Rock y Harp – ¿Problemas para Misora en el Futuro?– Dekao y sus problemas**_

Al día siguiente tras haber iniciado oficialmente su romance ocurren ciertas cosas en Den City que marcaran el comienzo de problemas para ciertas personas y cosas graciosas para otros.

_**Primer Omake: ¿Problemas para Misora en el futuro?**_

-Misora… ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta Meiru a la joven mientras ambas preparan su desayuno

-eh… bueno me siento… bien- dice la joven la cual trae unas grandes ojeras

-¿Estas segura? Pareces bastante cansada ¿no dormiste bien?…-

La joven la cual está sosteniendo un sartén lo suelta mientras se voltea a ver a Meiru

-No se… es que tuve pesadillas- dice la joven mientras toma un par de huevos

-anoche ni siquiera pudiste dormir por lo mismo- dice Harp mientras aparece del V-Hunter

-Además parecías estar hablando dormida- dice Roll

-¿Hablando dormida?- se pregunta la joven –yo jamás he hablado dormida-

-Pues anoche lo hiciste Misora- dice Meiru con una sonrisa en el rostro –Decías cosas como "No… detente no lo golpees, déjalo en paz no vez que somos novios, Luna… perdón" esa clase de cosas decías-

Misora se detiene por un momento y le sale una enorme gota en la cabeza mientras dice

-Eh…parece que mi subconsciente me recordó algo…- la chica entonces le dice a Harp -¿Qué haremos cuando regresemos al futuro?-

-Buena pregunta… aunque creo que tu no estarás en problemas, yo diría que Subaru está en graves muy graves problemas…-

Ambas se miran con preocupación causando que Roll y Meiru pregunten al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué pasa en el futuro?-

Misora voltea y con cara de pánico dice

-Luna…-

-¿Eh Luna?- dicen ambas chicas a lo que les dice Misora

-Bueno… es que verán Meiru, Roll… en el futuro hay una chica que está enamorada de Subaru… se llama Luna y pues… digamos que tiene un "Carácter muy explosivo"-al decir eso Harp y Misora se ponen nerviosas cosa que notan tanto Meiru como Roll

-¿Tan enojona es?- dice Roll pero Misora no alcanza a responder porque Meiru pregunta

-Oye… ¿Tenias una rival en el amor?- la joven del futuro asiente mientras Meiru dice –Vaya… eso sí que no me lo esperaba, no sabía que Subaru fuera tan popular en el futuro-

Meiru entonces se pone a imaginar cosas como

-Me imagino que como es un héroe increíble, hay posters de el por todos lados, además de que lo tratan con mucho respeto y aaa si, ha de tener un club de fans-

Entonces Misora dice

-Si… tiene todo eso y la presidenta del club de fans es…-

-Luna ¿Cierto?- dice Roll

-Sí, la chica creo el club de fans y pues está muy enamorada de Subaru aunque no lo admite abiertamente, y lo oculta siendo bastante molesta con el…- dice Harp

-eh… así que es una "Tsundere"- dice Meiru

-Sí, es eso una Tsundere-

_**(Definición de Tsundere: **__**es un personaje**____**arquetipo**____**que describe a una persona cuyo comportamiento es frío e incluso hostil hacia otra persona, pero que después de un tiempo muestra su lado cálido y amigable. La palabra es una derivación de los términos tsun tsun**____**(**__**ツンツン**__**?**__**), que significa apartarse con disgusto, y dere dere**____**(**__**デレデレ**__**?**__**)**____**que significa volverse cariñoso.)**_

-Entonces estas en aprietos Misora… seguro se va a molestar porque ahora eres… novia de Subaru-

A Misora le sale una gota de nuevo en la cabeza mientras suspirando dice

-Saben… nunca pensé que mi amor por el llegaría a esto, en un principio me conformaba con verlo feliz, e incluso… alguna vez pensé que él y Luna serian buena pareja… pero me escogió a mí, y siento que Luna se va a deprimir mucho cuando lo sepa, ella sabía de mi amor por Subaru y yo también el de ella por él, siempre competía conmigo por sus celos… y bueno no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar cuando regresemos-

Misora suspira mientras parte un huevo y lo pone en el sartén y queda en silencio nadie dice nada hasta que Meiru se acerca a Misora

-Misora… bueno supongo que su carácter saldrá cuando le digan que ahora son novios… pero no deberías preocuparte por sus sentimientos, estoy segura que si ella quiere tanto a Subaru como tú a él, comprenderá que él es feliz contigo y respetara su relación, así que no te preocupes Misora, además ¿Eres fuerte que no? Si pudiste manejar a esa chica antes podrás hacerlo ahora…-

-Meiru…- dice Misora con una sonrisa

-Si Misora deja de preocuparte, además Subaru te apoyara con eso, estoy segura de eso- dice Harp

-Si… no creo que te deje abajo, seguro el hablara con esa chica Luna…- añade Roll

Misora voltea y ve a todas sus amigas mientras dice

-Gracias… ya no me siento tan presionada…-

-Aunque… si no lo toma bien…- dice Meiru con una sonrisa de burla –creo que tendrás que reservar un hospital para tu novio en el futuro-

Y comienzan a reír mientras a Misora le sale una gota en la cabeza

-Chicas… eso no es gracioso… da miedo… pobre Subaru…-

-"Dicen que amar duele"- añade Roll

Y se siguen riendo y Misora solo deprime un poco hasta que Meiru le da un pequeño golpee en la espalda

-Vamos Misora, tranquila el estará bien… después de todo tiene una excelente novia que lo va a cuidar ¿Cierto?- al decir lo último le guiñe un ojo y Misora se sonríe con más confianza mientras asiente

-Si… yo siempre lo cuidare- dice determinada Misora

-Bueno… al final parece que Meiru logro calmarla- piensa Harp y añade a sus pensamientos –Espero que Subaru este consiente de esto porque sino… le va a doler y mucho…-

Y al mismo tiempo en la caza de Netto a Subaru le pasa un escalofrió por el cuerpo

-¿estás bien Subaru?- Pregunta la mama de Netto

-Si… estoy bien señora, solo fue un escalofrió- y entonces Subaru piensa –Espero que eso no sea mala señal…-

_**Fin del Omake 01**_

_**Segundo Omake: Problemas para Dekao**_

-Netto-kun, para que nos llamaría Dekao- pregunta el netnavi desde el PET

-Bueno… no tengo idea, además son las 12 Pm… debe ser algo malo para que él nos llame, ya sabes que es bien orgulloso- dice Netto

-Si… es lo más probable- dice Rockman

Tras caminar un rato finalmente llegan a la casa de Dekao y Netto toca el timbre una vez

-Espero que no tarde en…-

Pero en ese mismo instante la puerta se abre y aparece Dekao

-Netto, necesito ayuda rápido ven-

y lo toma del brazo mientras lo jala dentro de la casa

-¿Dekao que te pasa?- dice Netto con una enorme gota en la cabeza mientras el joven lo lleva al segundo piso de la casa y lo sienta en un silla de su habitación

-Aaaaa no sé qué hacer- dice Dekao el cual comienza golpearse con una almohada en la cara haciendo que a Rockman y Netto les salga una gota enorme en sus cabezas

-¿Dekao que te sucede? ¿Acaso te volviste loco?- dice Netto el cual sigue viendo como su amigo se da de golpes con la almohada

-Es que tiene una cita Guts…- dice Gutsman desde el PET de Dekao

-aaa tiene una cita…-dice Netto

Entonces durante un segundo se queda frio para luego gritar

-Que queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- Netto se pone de pie sobresaltado -¿Es enserio eso Gutsman?-

-Si guts…-

-Vaya eso no me lo esperaba para nada- dice Rockman

Entonces Netto se acerca a Dekao y detiene la almohada

-Oye Dekao ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Ya casi me está empezando a doler de solo verte hacer eso-

-Es que Netto… no sé qué hacer…- dice el joven visiblemente sonrojado

-¿Cómo que no sabes qué hacer?- dice Rockman

-Si… pasa que… nunca he tenido una cita con una chica-

Entonces por Netto pasa este fugaz pensamiento

-Con esas actitudes de chico rudo no lo dudo…- para luego decirle a Dekao –Bueno dime… ¿En que tienes dudas?-

Entonces Dekao comienza a hablar

-Bueno… ¿Qué debo hacer para impresionarla? ¿Debo ponerme mejor ropa o qué?- dice Dekao a lo que Netto contesta

-Oye oye… no debes hacer nada eso, primero que nada, no intentes impresionarla, solo compórtate como tú mismo, seguro si sale contigo es porque te gusta cómo eres, así que no hagas ninguna locura de esas como querer ser más cool o contarle mentiras, se sinceró con ella-

-por lo de la ropa… bueno ve como siempre sales Dekao, no van a un sitio formal, además si vas con otro tipo de ropa seguro pensara que tratas de impresionarla, así que ve como siempre- añade Rockman

-eh… bueno tienen razón ¿Y qué hago a donde la llevo a comer?- dice el joven mientras añade –Gutsman toma nota-

-Claro Dekao Guts- contesta el netnavi causando que a Netto y Rockman le salga una gota en la cabeza

-Bueno… a donde llevarla a comer, tienes dos opciones Dekao, llevarla a un lugar que a ella le guste, o simplemente llevarla a donde te guste a ti comer, no tratas de llevarla a un lugar que no te guste porque eso sería fuera de lugar-

-Eh… ya veo- dice Dekao y añade -¿Entonces me dicen que solo portarme como yo mismo?-

Netto asiente y añade

-Si… pero procura ser tú el que pague todo, en el primer cita siempre una regla hacer eso-

-Ya veo… bueno tengo muchos Zennys ahorrados así que eso no será problemas, que bueno que te pedí que vinieras, se me han quitado los nervios- dice Dekao con una gran sonrisa

-Eh bueno… si tú lo dices- dice Netto

-Si es que como tú eres novio de Meiru…- dice Dekao a lo cual Netto solo se sonroja

-¿Novio de Meiru?- pregunta el joven

-Si… siempre están juntos, siempre salen juntos yo diría que son novios-

Netto se pone rojísimo mientras Rockman se parte de risa en el PET y en ese mismo instante suena la puerta de la casa de Dekao

-Oh, debe ser ella…- dice Dekao el cual suspira y se da una cachetada causando que a Netto le salga una gota en la cabeza –creo que estoy listo…-

El joven se pone de pie y toma su PET mientras sale con Netto y Rockman detrás de el

-¿Quién será la chica?- se pregunta Netto con curiosidad

-No lo sé… pero estamos por saberlo- dice Rockman

Entonces finalmente llegan a la puerta y Dekao la abre

-Hola… Dekao-chan…- dice la chica

-Hola… Shuko-san- contesta Dekao con un sonrojo

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH- es lo único que dice Netto al ver a Shuko en la puerta

-¿Netto-kun?- dice Shuko al ver a su amigo allí -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Eh bueno yo… esto veras…- dice Netto mientras articula las palabras, el Shock de ver a Shuko allí fue mucho para él y entonces Rockman dice

-Vinimos a dejarle una tarea a Dekao, parece que tuvo problemas con su internet…-

-Gracias Rockman- dice Dekao el cual sonríe y finalmente se acerca a Shuko

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta el joven

-Bueno… quería ir al Acuario de la ciudad… ¿te parece bien?- dice Shuko

-por mi perfecto…- dice el joven el cual hace que Netto salga (aún sigue en shock) y cierra la puerta de su casa

-Bueno… ¿Puede preguntar algo?- dice Rockman

-¿Si Rockman?- pregunta Shuko

-Bueno… esto… ¿tú lo invitaste a salir Shuko?-

La joven se sorprende un poco mientras dice no con la cabeza

-El me invito, por las cosas que han estado pasando últimamente, para quitarnos un poco de estrés de encima-

-Eh ya veo…- dice Netto mientras mira como Dekao se adelanta a Shuko

-oye Shuko vamos… se nos hace tarde-

-SI- grita la joven mientras se despide de Rockman y Netto el cual finalmente sale del shock

-Bueno… eso sí que no me lo esperaba…- dice Netto

-Ni yo… aunque hacen buena pareja- dice Rockman

Y en ese mismo instante Shuko se tropieza y Dekao la atrapa haciendo que ambos se sonrojen y se rían mientras caminan a la parada de autobuses

-Esto… bueno… al menos puedo decir que alguien la cuidara… pero tengo que decir algo más Rockman…-

-¿Qué cosa Netto-kun?-

-Pobre Dekao… no sabe la clase de mala suerte que tiene Shuko… no sabe en que se metió-

Entonces Netto cierra los ojos y comienza a orar por el bien de la pareja y Rockman dice

-Netto-kun… no creo que…- entonces en ese momento Dekao se tropieza cosa que alcanza a ver Rockman y finalmente dice –Bueno…creo que yo también orare por los dos… ojala vuelvan vivos del acuario- y cierra los ojos para empezar a orar

_**Final del Omake 02**_

_**Omake 03: War-Rock y Harp.**_

-War-Rock ¿Dónde estás?- pregunta el joven el cual se pone sus gafas para buscarlo

-¿Qué te pasa Subaru?- dice War-rock el cual baja desde el techo

-Allí estabas, llevo buscándote 10 minutos… vamos tenemos que ir a ver a Misora-

-¿A Misora?- dice el AM mientras sonriendo le dice a Subaru –Oh, no puede estar sin ver a tu novia un día cuando menos… que sumiso eres Subaru- y comienza a reírse

-Cállate War-Rock, eso no es gracioso- dice el joven visiblemente avergonzando mientras ve como el Alien se parte de risa y entonces recuerda lo que paso anoche

-War-Rock… no estás en posición de burlarte de mí… Misora lo dijo anoche… y por algo a de ser- dice el joven el cual sonríe al ver como War-Rock se calla y se coloca una mano en la boca y hace ademan de estar tosiendo

-Bueno vamos a ver a Misora…- dice el AM el cual pretende adelantarse a Subaru pero en ese instante el joven dice

-y Harp también…-

Y allí es cuando War-Rock se congela y Subaru descubre algo y comienza a preguntar

-Así que algo paso entre tú y Harp anoche…- el joven se coloca delante de War-Rock y con una sonrisa pícara pregunta -¿Qué paso War-Rock?-

-eh bueno… esto…- el AM se ve visiblemente nervioso y finalmente contesta –no pasó nada…-

-Eh… ¿Seguro que no pasó nada?- dice Subaru

-No no… no pasó nada- contesta el am

-Bueno… si no me dices tú le preguntare a Harp y Misora…-

-entonces el chico hace ademan de voltear para irse y el AM dice

-ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN TE DIRE QUE PASO, PERO NO SE LO DIGAS A NADIE- dice el AM avergonzando

-¿Bueno que paso?- pregunta de nuevo Subaru

-Veras… es que anoche cuando tú y Misora estaban con sus cosas… Harp me llevo a ver… ugh..-

-¿Qué te llevó a ver?- dice Subaru

-Las… las estrellas justo arriba de ustedes…-

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? ¿Son amigo que no?- dice el Subaru y entonces a War-Rock le sale una gota en la cabeza mientras se voltea y entonces el joven está empezando a entender

-¿o no lo son?- dice el chico mirando con curiosidad a su compañero Alien

-Bueno Subaru es que… eh… no sé cómo decírtelo-

-No me lo puedo creer… ¿Acaso tú y Harp son pareja War-Rock?-

Entonces el Alien grita

-NO NO LO SOMOS…-

-¿Seguro? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿Es porque acabo de descubrir tu secreto?-

-Tu no lo entiendes Subaru, Harp me obligo anoche a ver las estrellas con ella y además… bueno empezó a decirme cosas de cuando estábamos en el planeta FM de que siempre me molestaba porque le parecía genial y todo eso… y pues una cosa llevo a la otra y luego me…-

-¿luego te qué?- dice el AM

-bueno yo empecé a sentirme bien genial porque sabes que me encanta que reconozcan lo bueno de mí-

-Sí, a veces eres un maldito ególatra- dice Subaru con una gota en la cabeza

-Entonces fui descuidado y le dije que ella también me parecía genial…-

-¿EH?- dice Subaru confuso mientras War-Rock sigue hablando

-y entonces… ella me dio un… be…be…beso… si eso-

-Bueno para un momento…- dice el joven -¿Dices que ella te beso? ¿no decias que los seres como ustedes no tenían esa clase de relaciones?-

-Bueno, te mentí ¿Si?... si tenemos esa clases de relaciones… como ustedes-

Entonces Subaru abre la boca de la impresión mientras dice entre balbuceos

-no…no…no..no…vios… ¿Qué son como una especie de novios?- dice el joven

-Eh… no es así como funciona… nosotros nos relacionamos por nuestras frecuencias, cuando encuentras a alguien que tiene cierta frecuencia parecida a la tuya suceden esas cosas y bueno… Harp siempre ha tenido una frecuencia similar a la mía a pesar de ser FM-

-eh… que cosa más curiosa… parece eso de cómo es que los animales escogen a su pareja por el olor

-oye Subaru eso fue ofensivo- contesta el AM

-Bueno entonces anoche ¿Formalizaron su relación?-

-Eh bueno… algo así…- dice el AM mientras rehúye la mirada

-Bueno esto sí que no me lo esperaba… el gran War-Rock el "odio a las mujeres" "soy alérgico a las mujeres" tiene una novia…-

-QUE NO ES MI NOVIA- dice el AM –Es solo… mi pareja compatible solo eso…-

-Aja…- dice Subaru mientras se voltea

-Oye… vas ¿a burlarte de mí por mucho tiempo cierto?- dice el AM

-Si… no tienes idea de cuánto…- y Subaru se comienza a reír y a War-Rock le sale una gota en la cabeza

-Bueno… vamos a ver a Misora- dice el joven mientras sale de la habitación y dice con algo de sarcasmo en su voz

-y a Harp… tu novia- y comienza reírse mientras baja

-QUE NO ES MI NOVIA...- grita el AM mientras resignado va tras Subaru y piensa

-Si existe algún ser superior… que se apiade de mi… la venganza de Subaru será letal… o porque teníamos que tener esa clase de frecuencia ella y yo… no podemos resistirnos a eso como… los animales… o carajo… TE ODIO SUBARU- y finalmente sale tras él.

_**Fin del omake 3**_

_**Fin del Especial de historias cortas**_

_**:O que les parece fueron 3 historias sencillas, que tenía que hacer, ya que más adelante serán algo vitales para ciertos sucesos en fin… el que a peor le fue creo es a War-Rock digo, ahora tendrá que soportar las burlas de Subaru por un laaaargo tiempo después de todo él siempre se burlaba de el cuándo salía con Misora en los juegos… así que como dicen "EL que a hierro mata a hierro muere" jajajaja**_

_**Ya en el próximo capítulo inicia otra saga titulada "CAOS EN DEN CITY" y ya verán porque se llama asi**_

_**Saludos a todos **___


	40. Transcode 003 y 004

_**Todos los personajes aquí usados y descritos pertenecen a Capcom y su creador Keiji Inafune**_

_**Saga 5: CAOS EN DENCITY**_

_**Capítulo 40: Transcode 003 y 004 (Espero cumplas tu Promesa Subaru…)**_

-Bueno parece que ya todos están aquí- dice Hikari Netto el cual ve como Meiru y Misora llegan a la estación del tren

-Hola Misora, Meiru- dice Subaru con una sonrisa

-Hola- contestan ambas chicas mientras que Misora se acerca a Subaru y se pone al lado de el

-¿Qué ha sucedido?¿Tu papa quiere que vayamos a su laboratorio?- dice Meiru

-Si… parece que ha pasado algo con el Reloj que tomamos de Clockman… el que sirve para viajar en el tiempo-

Misora y Subaru se miran consternados

-¿Es algo malo?- pregunta la joven del futuro

-No lo creo Misora-chan debe ser algo mas- contesta Rockman desde el PET

-Ya veo…- contesta la joven

Subaru toma de la mano de Misora mientras dice

-Bueno, tranquila de un modo u otro volveremos a nuestra época, yo lo se…- dice Subaru con mucha seriedad haciendo que Misora diga

-Claro… tu siempre cumples tus promesas ¿Cierto?-

-Claro que si- contesta Subaru y añade –así que no te desanimes veamos qué pasa con el reloj

-Awww, que heroico te comportas frente a tu novia- dice War-Rock desde el V-Hunter con sarcasmo, mientras que Subaru solo contesta

-War-Rock… quieres que comente tu "Secreto"-

En ese momento War-Rock guarda silencio causando las risas de Misora y Harp y de Subaru

-Bueno ya… vamos a ver el dichoso reloj ese- dice War-Rock

-Eeeeh… ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso War-Rock se retira de la batalla?- dice Netto bastante asombrado

-Hehehe, incluso alguien como él tiene sus puntos débiles…- dice Subaru con una gran sonrisa causando que todos se rían

-El tren está aquí- dice Roll rápidamente y efectivamente el Tren se detiene en la estación

-Bueno vamos… - dice Netto mientras todos entran al tren

AL mismo tiempo en otra área

-Bueno… creo que es hora de empezar HOHOHO- dice King con bastante emoción

-¿Esta listo?- pregunta Forte

-Si… ya está, ahora solo tenemos que activarlo y toda DEN City entrara en Caos…-

Burai solo mira la escena mientras piensa

-Bueno… es hora de pelear contra ustedes de nuevo, Misora… Subaru-

Al mismo tiempo tras pasar unos 20 minutos todos llegan a los laboratorios de Den City

-Hola Subaru, Misora…- dice el padre de Netto a ambos

-Doctor Yuichiro-San- dicen con respeto ambos jóvenes mientras agachan la cabeza

-Vamos, no sean tan formales conmigo, son amigos de mi hijo así que no hay pobre con que me llamen Yuichiro-san- dice el Doctor mientras añade –Síganme todos-

-Eeeeh… recuerdo este lugar…- dice Misora con tristeza al pasar por su mente ese momento en que tuvo que defender a Subaru de Phantom Black hace 2 semanas aproximadamente

-Tranquila Misora… todo está bien- dice Subaru el cual aprieta la mano de la joven –Ahora seré yo el que proteja a todos…-

-Subaru…- dice la joven con un sonrojo y se acerca más a él sonriéndole y Netto y Meiru miran la escena desde atrás

-Vaya… desde que son novios, Subaru tiene más confianza en sí mismo- dice Meiru al ver al joven

-Yo lo veo igual que siempre…- contesta Netto

-Yo no… siento que ahora es mucho más fuerte que antes… después de todo su poder viene del deseo de proteger a Misora… por eso vino hasta esta época por ella- dice la joven recordando el momento en que él se presentó ante ellos

-Eso es cierto…- dice Netto mientras añade –Poder… se necesita poder para proteger a quienes quieres…- dice Mientras mira a Meiru causando un sonrojo en la chica

-¿A qué viene eso?- dice la joven

-No… por Nada…-

-Rockman…- dice Roll la cual de nuevo se metió de contrabando al PET de Netto

-¿Qué sucede Roll-chan?-

-¿Por qué Netto dijo eso? – pregunta la netnavi

-Bueno… en realidad, a veces Netto-kun me sorprende… pero es cierto, se necesita poder para proteger a quienes amas…- dice Rockman mientras le sonríe a Roll –Y a veces ese poder con lleva riesgos…-

-Rockman…- dice la netnavi mientras se acerca y lo toma de la mano

-Estoy seguro que Subaru lo sabe… y Netto… si bien tiene cierta experiencia con eso aún le falta reconocer su verdadera fuerza… él quiere proteger a todos, pero yo creo…- entonces ese momento Netto le sonríe a Meiru y ella a el –Creo que él quiere proteger a Meiru mas que a nadie más pero no aun no lo descubre por completo, si bien se lo ha prometido en cierta forma duda… tiene miedo de fallarle pero el jamás va a mostrarle ese lado a Meiru… y al ver a Subaru tan decidido, creo lo inspira… bueno eso creo- dice el netnavi

-Ya veo… a veces el orgullo es muy fuerte…- dice Roll

-Lo se…- dice Rockman y añade –pero estoy seguro que pronto descubrirá que es lo que debe hacer para obtener el poder para proteger a las personas que quiere, como Subaru y Misora-

-Bueno llegamos- dice el Doctor mientras abre la puerta de seguridad y al otro lado están el Doctor Willy y Enzan esperando

-Oh así que estos son los jóvenes del futuro- dice el doctor mientras se acerca a Subaru y Misora y por la mente de Subaru rápidamente pasa este pensamiento

-Wow… es el Doctor Willy, el junto con El doctor Yuichiro crearan el Sistema de defensa Iris y Colonel para eliminar a todos los virus del mundo… es increíble-

-Mi nombre es Willy- dice el doctor mientras extiende la mano a Subaru el cual la toma

-Mi nombre es Subaru Hoshikawa…-

-Y el mío Hibiki Misora- dice la joven al también recibir la mano del Doctor

-Un gusto jóvenes- entonces tras observarlos rápidamente dice –Realmente se parecen mucho a Netto y Meiru- dice el doctor mientras se voltea –Gracias a eso ellos 2 pueden sincronizarse y materializar a sus netnavis con su cuerpo en el mundo real…-

Ambos jóvenes se quedan en silencio mientras el Doctor Yuichiro comienza a hablar

-Antes de mostrarle el reloj quiero darle esto a ustedes dos Meiru y Netto-

El doctor se acerca y ambos les dan un nuevo chip de sincronización

-Eh… ¿Lo has mejorado papa?- dice el joven

-Si…- contesta el señor –Enzan les dirá que he cambiado, por ahora yo y Willy-san prepararemos el artefacto para que lo vean Subaru y Misora

El Doctor se aleja mientras Enzan se acerca a todos

-Es bueno ver que todos están bien…- dice el joven

-Claro…- dice Netto

-Un gusto conocerlos- dice Enzan –aunque habíamos hablado antes no nos habíamos presentado de manera correcta- dice el joven

-Un gusto Enzan-san- dice Misora con respecto –Gracias por ayudarnos cuando peleábamos contra Ophiucus Queen-

-Sin ti quizás las cosas hubieran ido peor- dice Subaru

-Solo hacia mi trabajo… además ¿Nos es mi deber proteger a mis amigos?- dice el joven mientras se voltea y activa su PET

-Vaya, Enzan a cambio mucho no crees Netto-kun-

-Si… antes era menos sociable pero ahora que tiene la responsabilidad de coordinar a los netbattlers del mundo ha cambiado mucho…- y por Netto pasa este pensamiento –si él no hubiera estado allí Meiru estaría… aun me falta mucho, necesito hacerme más fuerte…- dice el joven mientras mira de reojo a Meiru la cual está platicando con Misora mientras esperan que Enzan empiece la explicación

-Vaya… realmente me recuerda a Shido- dice Misora a Meiru

-Shido… ¿Quién es el?-

-Bueno él es… el líder de la Policía en el futuro- interrumpe Subaru a Misora y Meiru –Es un gran líder además de tener siempre la mente fría en situaciones difíciles, de allí a que a mí y a Misora nos recuerde Enzan a el… son muy parecidos-

-Eh… ya veo- dice Meiru y en ese instante se activa un proyector y entonces Enzan comienza a hablar

-Bueno según el Doctor Hikari sus Sincro Chips estaban incompletos cuando se los dio el día del ataque de King, tras investigar arduamente por fin los ha mejorado a su máxima capacidad posible, una de las cosas es que ahora se podrán usar todos los Battle chips disponibles en nuestra librería en el PET, además de que la distancia para la activación es ahora más grande, así que no será necesario que estén tan cerca de Misora y Subaru para que lo hagan- dice el joven y añade –Los efectos secundarios aún no se han descubierto… pero mientras no duren mucho tiempo en Cross Fusion no pasara nada…-

En ese instante Netto pregunta

-¿Qué tan lejos podemos estar de Subaru y Misora?- dice el joven

-10 kilómetros de distancia y aun así la Cross Fusion no desaparecerá- dice el Enzan

-Eh… ya veo- dice Meiru y añade –Entonces ahora podemos separarnos en caso de una emergencia muy grave

-Sí, así es Meiru- dice el joven y añade –pero no recomiendo alejarse demasiado ya que los enemigos han sido muy impredecibles últimamente-

-Eso es cierto- dice Subaru el cual camina un poco al frente mientras continua hablando –King no es alguien a quien debamos subestimar, es muy peligroso y además poderoso… no podemos enfrentarlo solo su nivel es muy alto, apenas si Misora y yo pudimos darle pelea la última vez, y luego Netto y Misora lograron repelerlo, pero no lo subestimen ni a Burai tampoco…-

-¿Burai?- dice Netto -¿Es el tipo que los ataco en el parque el otro día?-

-Si… el mismo, es muy peligroso él también tiene la habilidad de hacer Denpa Henkan pero él no necesita de un compañero como War-Rock o Harp… es una habilidad de el

-Wow… entonces debe ser muy poderoso- dice Meiru

-Si… además tiene una ideología muy peligrosa- dice Subaru

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Rockman desde el PET

-El cree que la amistad no vale nada y solo el poder y la soledad es necesario para vivir en este mundo- contesta War-Rock materializándose en el mundo real

-Si… él una vez casi mata a Misora en el futuro- aparece Harp también desde el V-Hunter

Misora mira a Subaru el solo agacha la mirada y entonces dice

-Así que si se enfrentan a él no peleen solos, ni contra King ni contra Burai… estoy seguro que entienden lo que les digo-

-Tampoco pelen solos contra Forte- dice Netto el cual mira a Subaru y Misora –Tu ya lo viste Netto, el día del festival de las flores… viste su poder es enorme-

-Si… tienes razón Netto, no hay que pelear nunca solos, como dice Enzan nuestra mejor posibilidad es pelear en equipos…-

-No sé si podré hacerlo…- dice Meiru en voz baja cosa que Misora escucha y le da un pequeño golpe en la espalda a su amiga

-Tranquila Meiru, seguro lo harás bien, yo te ayudare si hay algún problema-

-Gracias… Misora- dice la joven con una sonrisa –Es que yo no tengo tanta experiencia peleando…-

-No te preocupes para eso estamos nosotras ¿no es así Roll?-

-Claro que si Misora, yo siempre ayudare a Meiru en lo que sea necesario- sonríe desde el PET la netnavi mientras que Netto mira la escena en silencio

-Enzan… ¿No han podido localizar el escondite de King?- pregunta Netto

-No hemos encontrado nada aun…- dice Enzan y añade –Tenemos que esperar a que hagan su próximo movimiento para poder tener posibilidad de localizarlo quizás con un fragmento de el podamos conseguir rastrearlo-

-Un fragmento de el- dice Subaru y Misora lo mira con preocupación

-Oye Subaru, ¿No estarás planeando pelear contra el solo verdad? Recuerda que yo debo ayudarte contra el…-

-Eh, Misora…- entonces el joven sonríe y añade –aunque quisiera pelear solo con el tú no me dejarías hacerlo ¿Verdad?-

-Así es…- dice seriamente Misora causando tensión en el ambiente cosa que Subaru rompe diciendo

-Así que esforcemos Misora entre los dos podemos vencerlo-

-Claro- dice la joven con una sonrisa

-Vaya… Subaru realmente tiene una confianza enorme en Misora y ella en el… ¿Por qué siento que me falta eso?- dice el joven mientras mira a Meiru

En ese momento el doctor Yuichiro los llama desde una puerta

-Vengan todos… estamos listos-

-Bueno veamos qué pasa con el reloj- dice Subaru mientras camina al lado de Misora

Tras llegar a la puerta Subaru mira el reloj de Clockman el cual está brillando intensamente

-Esto ha sucedido desde ayer- dice el doctor mientras explica –además ha estado emitiendo señales muy fuerte, ninguno de nuestros aparatos permite examinarlo-

Entonces Subaru se coloca sus visualizadores mientras que Misora usando el V-Hunter mira el reloj

-Esto es…- dice Subaru con preocupación

-Subaru-kun que es esa energía que sale de ese reloj-

-¿Energía dices?- pregunta Meiru la cual junto con Netto se acercan al V-Hunter miran lo que Misora ve

-Esto es… está transmitiendo algo- dice Subaru el cual activa también su v-Hunter y les muestra a los doctores la pantalla

-Esto que ven- entonces Subaru señala una línea de color morada –Es una onda Denpa… y está transmitiendo y recibiendo datos-

-¿Dices que está enviando y recibiendo datos? Eso quiere que decir que alguien más la ha activado desde algún lugar- dice el Doctor Willy

-Si… alguien la ha activado y esto no puede ser más que obra de King y de Clockman… ¿Pero qué demonios son esos datos?- dice Subaru visiblemente preocupado

-Oye Subaru mira eso- dice War-Rock el cual señala al reloj -¿No es eso una cuenta atrás?-

Subaru mira el reloj a detalle

-Es cierto… esto no tiene buena pinta…- dice Harp al ver el reloj y añade –además mi cuerpo está sintiendo fuertes ondas electromagnéticas… como si estuviéramos en el planeta FM-

-Si yo también siento eso…- dice War-Rock

-¿Subaru esto que está sucediendo con el reloj es mala señal?-

-Doctor Yuichiro no lo sé…- dice Subaru el cual se quita los visualizadores –Esa clase de señal esta codificada no sé qué estén haciendo King y los demás-

-HOHOHOHOHO ¿Quieres saberlo?- dice una voz desde el V-Hunter de Misora y Subaru

-Esa voz… KING- dice Subaru el cual de nuevo abre su display y aparece el mismísimo King en su grotesca forma combinada con Crimson Dragon

-Subaru Hoshikawa… Misora Hibiki… War-Rock… Harp y todos ustedes seres inferiores- dice King

-¿Qué demonios estas planeando King?- pregunta Misora rápidamente –Ni siquiera pienses que te dejaremos hacer lo que te plazca- añade Netto –Nosotros te vamos a detener- añade Meiru

-Vaya que chicos más irrespetuosos… si yo solo quiero darle a esta ciudad un poco de "Avance tecnológico" hohohohoho-

-¿de qué demonios estás hablando?- dice War-Rock

-Bueno verán… mis pequeños niños- dice King con una voz macabra –Planeo hacer de Den City mi lugar para expandir mi control sobre el mundo-

Todo se queda en silencio

-Como sabrán en esta época no existe la transcodificacion como en nuestros tiempos… no es así ¿Misora y Subaru? Aquí no pueden usar todo el potencial de sus V-Hunter por la falta de ondas electromagnéticas

-King tu…- dice Subaru mientras aprieta su puño derecho y Netto mira eso

-Entonces me pregunto yo… ¿Qué pasara si decido que es tiempo de que las ondas electromagnéticas tomen el control sobre esta época?-

-¿De que estas hablando?- dice Netto

-Es simple seres subdesarrollados, pienso activar las ondas electromagnéticas Y MATERIAZAR A TODOS LOS NETNAVIS DE ESTA CIUDAD-

-¿Qué demonios?- dice Yuichiro

-King… si tú haces eso…- dice Subaru

-Así que eres consiente pequeño Rockman…-

-¿Qué sucede Subaru?- pregunta Rockman -¿Qué pasa si hace lo que dice?-

-Esto es… si él hace eso los netnavis… serian tangibles en el mundo real y…- entonces Subaru mira a King -¿tú los controlarías cierto?-

-Vaya eres perspicaz Subaru Hoshikawa…- dice King con una sonrisa y añade –Y eso es lo que pienso hacer ahora mismo… veamos si el Héroe del Futuro puede enfrentar a un ejército de netnavis y además, tengo más sorpresas para ti Rockman… y también para ti Harp Note… esta vez no podrán detener mi ataque, es perfecto-

En ese momento la comunicación se cierra

-Hikari-san ¿No tiene alguna forma de aislar esta zona de cualquier flujo de datos? Tiene que hacerlo rápido-

-Subaru… tenemos el programa Iris y Colonel… pero aún está incompleto- contesta el científico

-pero puede servir para proteger esta área ¿No es así? Tienen que activarlo o si no los netnavis de todos ustedes serán controlados por King-

En ese instante los netnavis comienzan a ser afectados por algo

-AGGGGG que es esto- gritan los netnavis de los jóvenes

-Rockman…- dice Netto

-Roll…- dice Meiru

-Blues…- dice Enzan

-Bien lo activaremos- dice el Doctor Willy mientras comienza a activar unos comandos en su computadora

-¿Qué les sucede Subaru?- pregunta Meiru con preocupación

-Están… empezando a ser controlados, ese King… no pierde tiempo-

-HOHOHOHOHO ahora DEN CITY AHORA DESPIERTEN MI EJERCITO-grita King desde su base

Mientras tanto en el parque de Den City

-¿Qué está pasándole a mi netnavi?- se pregunta una mujer la cual mira su PET pero no solo es ella, son todos los presentes los que hacen eso

-Aggh…. Mi cuerpo se siente raro- dice un netnavi

-¿Qué está pasando?- se pregunta toda la gente

-AHORA QUE SE ACTIVE EL CAMPO ELECTROMAGNETICO SOBRE DEN CITY- King presiona un botón y un poderoso rayo de energía electromagnética sale disparado al cielo desde varias partes de la ciudad y finalmente crean un gran domo electromagnético causando que los netnavis comienzan a salir de sus PET y aparezcan en el mundo real

-¿Qué es esto?- dice una mujer al ver a su netnavi (De los genéricos) en el mundo real

-AHORA MI EJERCITO ATAQUEN A LOS HUMANOS-

-Si… KING- dicen los netnavis los cuales activan sus diversos mecanismos de ataques y comienzan a atacar a las personas, unos con espadas, otros con Buster

-Qué demonios pasa… agghhh- un hombre es golpeado por un disparo desde la espalda el netnavi que le dispara tiene los ojos rojos

-Rayos… Subaru mira- dice War-Rock entonces Subaru se coloca sus visualizadores y mira a su alrededor

-Ondas electromagnéticas… King ha empezado su movimiento…-

-Subaru-kun ¿Qué hacemos? los netnavis de nuestros amigos…-

-Yuichiro-San ¿todavía no?-

-Ya casi Subaru…- dice el doctor el cual se ve visiblemente preocupado

-Aghh Netto-kun… huye…-

-No Rockman… tienes que resistir no puedes caer ante esto, te necesitamos- dice Netto

-Meiru… por favor detén esto…- dice Roll mientras cae al suelo tomándose la cabeza

-ROLL- grita Meiru

-Enzan-sama… me están enviando datos… son datos para atacar a los humanos…-

-¿Qué dices Blues? Tienes que resistir-

-¿Atacar a los humanos? O no puede ser… Subaru ¿acaso King quiere exterminar a la gente?-

-King está completamente loco… - dice Subaru y añade –tenemos que detenerlo –

-ACTIVATE COMANDO COLONEL- dice el doctor Yuichiro y al hacer eso, una gran barrera de color azul y amarillo cubre el laboratorio

-ah…ah…- dicen los netnavis los cuales se ponen de pie

-¿Funciono?- pregunta el Doctor Willy

-si funciono, Rockman está bien- dice Netto con alivio

-Además las ondas electromagnéticas de este lugar han disminuido así que no hay peligro por ahora- dice Subaru el cual mira el reloj y ve que sigue marcha atrás –Aun así el reloj sigue su marcha, siento que algo más grande va a ocurrir cuando su conteo llegue a cero-

-Sistema de ondas electromagnéticas detectado, V-Hunter activado, códigos de transcodificacion activados- dicen los V-Hunters de Misora y Subaru

-¿Códigos de transcodificacion? – pregunta Netto

-si…- dice Subaru mientras ve su V-Hunter al igual que Misora

-Ahora podemos unirnos sin necesidad de buscar un lugar con ondas electromagnéticas reunidas-

-Eso es una ventaja ¿Cierto?- dice Enzan mientras mira a Subaru

-Si… pero tengo el presentimiento de que afuera están pasando cosas horribles, si lo que Blues dijo es cierto, los netnavis afuera en Dencity están atacando a la gente-

-Tenemos que detenerlo…- dice Rockman desde el PET –esos datos que recibía… son muy dañinos…-

-Cualquier netnavi puede ser controlado por eso- dice Roll

-Eso quiere decir que en la ciudad hay… 45000 enemigos- dice Blues

Todos quedan en silencio y entonces el Doctor Yuichiro dice

-Esta será nuestra base, este lugar está protegido por el programa Colonel… ahora solo queda atacar los puntos clave de donde se esté enviando esa energía electromagnética que dices que vez Subaru

-Si… eso debemos hacer- dice el joven el cual mira a Misora la cual asiente

-Además ese reloj me está dando mala espina- dice War-Rock

-Bien es tiempo Subaru…- dice Misora la cual toma la mano del joven y dice a todos –Tengo que hablar con Subaru a solas, prepárense Meiru… Netto, los vamos a necesitar-

Los jóvenes asienten mientras Misora se lleva a Subaru fuera de la habitación y en ese instante el doctor Yuichiro se saca un chip de su bolsillo

-Netto, Rockman… tengo algo para ustedes-

-¿Qué es papa?- pregunta Netto

Entonces el doctor le muestra el chip a sus hijos, es un chip con las dos cyberbestias Falzar y Gregar en el

-Esto es…- dice Netto mientras que Meiru y Roll también miran el chip

-Esto es… los datos remantes de las dos cyberbestias, cuando tu destruiste a Falzar, e Iris y Colonel destruyeron a Gregar, los datos que quedaron dentro de ti Rockman yo los recopilé y cree este chip especial, con esto tu podrás tomar la forma de Gregar o Falzar si lo activan

-Papa… eso será de gran ayuda- dice Netto el cual toma el chip y lo inserta en su PET con la mirada preocupada de Meiru

-Pero joven Netto, debes tener cuidado- dice el Doctor Willy haciendo que Netto lo mire

-¿Qué pasa Willy-san?-

-Bueno… ese chip esa diseñado especialmente para Rockman él es el único que puede controlar la enorme fuerza de las cyberbestias… pero no sé si tu unido a Rockman con Cross Fusion puedan controlarlo…-

-¿Cómo dice?- pregunta Rockman

-así es, la energía de esas bestias es enorme no sé si tu cuerpo lograra resistir la energía de Rockman y además de las Cyberbestias- dice el doctor Willy

-Hijo… te doy este chip con la condición de que no lo uses durante Cross Fusion, utilízalo solo si Rockman está en aprietos en el mundo de la internet… ¿Entendido?-

Netto asiente pero Meiru ve los ojos de Netto

-Netto… ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada? Es como si… no fueras a hacerle caso a tu papa-

-De acuerdo papa, lo tendré encuentra- contesta Netto

-Enzan necesitamos que te quedes aquí, necesitamos coordinar a los 4 y tú eres el indicado para eso

-De acuerdo doctor Hikari- dice Enzan y añade –Meiru, Netto, Rockman y Roll, tengan cuidado allá fuera recuerden no separarse es la clave para la victoria-

Los 4 asienten desde el PET y el mundo real y Netto piensa

-Aun si se lo prometí a mi papa… _**Aun si es peligroso padre… lo utilizare para proteger a quienes quiero si es necesario lo utilizare en Cross Fusion-**_

Meiru ve como Netto aprieta sus puños y tiene un mal presentimiento

-Vamos Meiru- dice Roll la cual hace reaccionar a la joven

-Si vamos…- dice mientras Netto y ella salen de la habitación

Al mismo tiempo afuera

-Subaru… ¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste cierto?-

-Misora… ¿Hablas de no luchar solo contra King?-

La joven asiente mientras toma de las manos a su novio

-Cúmpleme esa promesa… si llegamos a encontrarnos con King tenemos que pelear ambos… sin importar que pase… no puedo dejar que te dañen más-

-Misora… yo- el joven entonces suelta la manos de Misora y le da un abrazo

-Yo te lo prometo… además sin ti esto sería imposible de lograr… esta época están en peligro… y yo solo no podría hacerlo, así que necesito el poder de Harp Note… pero por favor no seas imprudente Misora-

-Lo mismo te digo Subaru…- dice la joven mientras aprieta con un fuerte abrazo a su novio

-No se olviden de nosotros- dice War-Rock el cual añade –esta batalla la ganaremos los cuatro juntos-

El joven asiente y Harp añade a lo dicho por War-Rock

-¿Entonces es hora de detener a King cierto?-

-Así es… vamos por el- dice War-Rock

Los jóvenes asienten y Subaru agachando un poco la cabeza le da un beso a Misora sorprendiendo a la joven

-Subaru…-

-Tranquila Misora, confía en mí, protegeré a todos, y a ti también…-

-Y yo también protegeré a mis nuevos amigos y a ti…- contesta la joven

-Bueno ¿Lo hacemos juntos?- dice el joven y añade –Es hora de hacer Transcode…-

-vamos a detener a King… y volver juntos a nuestra época- dice Misora mientras alza su brazo

-Vamos a patearle el trasero a esa basura de Burai también- dice War-Rock

-y Vamos proteger a los amigos de Subaru y Misora- dice Harp

-VAMOS- gritan los cuatro y en ese momento Meiru y Netto aparecen por la puerta mientras observan la transformación de sus amigos

-TRANSCODE 003 SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN-grita Subaru

-TRANSCODE 004 HARP NOTE- grita Misora

En ese instante una luz cubre a los jóvenes mientras Meiru y Netto miran asombrados la escena para al final ver como frente a ellos aparecen transformados

-Harp Note…- dice Meiru al ver el semblante tan determinado de Misora –Sus ojos… ahora es mucho más fuerte de lo que era antes… realmente está determinada a proteger a Subaru-

-Shooting Star Rockman…- Netto siente una gran energía al ver a su amigo transformado –Esta sensación es increíble… siento su confianza…- entonces escuchan como sus amigos dicen

-KING ESTA VEZ…-

-TE DETENDREMOS- dice Misora terminado la frase de Subaru

_**Final del capítulo 40**_

_**¿Podrán detener a un ejército de netnavis? ¿Qué sucederá cuando la cuenta del reloj llegue a cero?¿Netto desobedecerá a su padre? Eso lo verán en los próximos capítulos, aquí estoy ya entrando en las etapas finales de mi fan fic faltaría esta saga y la última para terminar esta historia**_

_**Prepárense se vienen unos capítulos muy intensos habrá de todo créanme e incluso un par de sorpresitas**_

_**Saludos a todos y regalen un comentarios please **____** para saber quiénes leen mi historia y poder darles las gracias propiamente**_

_**If someone from EUA or another country is Reading this fanfic, I say thanks for reading my history **___


	41. Caos en Den City Parte 1

_**Todos los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a capcom y su creador keiji inafune**_

_**Capítulo 41: Caos en Den City Parte 1 (Acuario y Casa de Netto)**_

-Bien estamos listos- dice Subaru a sus amigos del pasado

-Ahora les toca a ustedes… - añade Misora

Netto y Meiru entonces se colocan al frente de sus compañeros del futuro

-Bien… es hora Rockman…-

-Claro Netto-kun-

-CROSS FUSION-

Netto introduce el Battle Chip en su PET y una luz azul brillante lo cubre para finalmente unirse con Netnavi

-Wow… aun no me acostumbro a lo asombroso que es esto…-dice Netto el cual se mira sus manos mientras las cierra en forma de puño –Con esto voy a salvar a todos-

-Meiru… ¿Estas lista?- le pregunta Misora a su amiga

-Creo que si…- dice la joven mientras coloca el PET en su mano derecha y el chip en la izquierda

-Vamos… Roll-

-SI Meiru- contesta la netnavi

-CROSS FUSION-

Meiru introduce el chip y tras un gran destello rosa la joven termina por unirse a su netnavi

-Esto es… asombroso- dice Meiru que se mira a si misma –jamás pensé que podría hacer esto con Roll…-

Ambos jóvenes mientras se miran escuchan a Subaru

-Bien… ahora cuando salgamos de aquí Harp Note y yo vamos a usar las cartas poderosas que tenemos para deshacernos de los netnavis que estén en los alrededores, si mi teoría es cierta, cuando los derrotemos volverán a sus PET sin ser eliminado.

Todos asienten y Subaru añade

-Meiru, Netto no sé cuánto tiempo podrá durar usando su unión así que por ahora llevaremos la carga Harp Note y yo…-

-De acuerdo- dice Netto

-¿Pero cuál es nuestro objetivo?- pregunta Meiru

-Bueno, eso lo sabremos cuando estemos afuera- dice Misora mientras añade –la fuente de este campo de Ondas EM debe ser visible así que tenemos que dirigirnos al punto donde nace la energía

Todos asienten y Subaru añade

-Bien… recuerden estamos en el mundo real el daño que recibamos será dañino para nuestro cuerpo cuando terminemos la unión así que tengan cuidado-

Todos asienten y entonces Subaru finalmente dice

-Vamos… YA- y finalmente todos se lanzan por una puerta fuera del edificio

-Han salido del campo de Colonel- dice el Dr. Willy

-Entiendo… ahora todo queda en manos de ellos, Enzan, monitorea la situación yo y el Dr. Willy trabajaremos en algo-

-¿En qué exactamente?- pregunta el joven albino

-En algo que nos permita ayudar a esos chicos en su tarea, no podemos dejar que ellos solos peleen contra un ejército de netnavis…-

Los dos doctores se sientan frente a sus respectivas computadoras y comienzan a trabajar mientras Enzan piensa

-Espero que lo que tengan planeado lo terminen pronto porque…- entonces mira el reloj de Clockman –al igual que Subaru… tengo un mal presentimiento-

Afuera Subaru y los demás miran el caos causado por los netnavis sueltos en el mundo real, carros destruidos gente huyendo en todas direcciones

-Diablos… esto es… demasiado- dice Netto al ver que en todas direcciones hay problemas –No podemos salvarlos a todos…-

-No podemos…- dice Subaru pero luego añade –pero podemos minimizar el daño posible si destruimos rápido la fuente de energía de este campo… tenemos que…-

En ese momento un netnavi se lanza sobre Subaru

-Oye chico espabila no debes estar sin hacer nada en el campo de batalla- dice War-Rock

-Machine Gun String- Harp Note Misora toca unas notas en su Guitarra y las cuerdas son lanzadas al netnavi el cual queda paralizada

-AHORA ABAJO- grita Misora la cual agita las cuerdas para elevar al netnavi y luego estrellarlo con una gran fuerza en el piso, al momento de hacer contacto el netnavi se desvanece

-Entonces es cierto… si los atacamos volverán a sus PET- dice Netto

-Gracias Misora…- dice Subaru él se coloca cerca de su amiga -¿Estas lista? Tenemos que enviar a todos estos netnavis a sus PET

-Si… vamos-

Entonces ambos se lanzan al ataque

-¿Estarán bien ellos dos solos?- pregunta Meiru con preocupación a lo que Netto contesta

-Estarán bien… mira como lo hacen-

La joven entonces ve como Subaru rápidamente se coloca al frente de Misora

-Rockbuster- el joven dispara a netnavi el cual desaparece rápidamente para luego girar a su derecha y lanzarle otro disparo a otro que también desaparece, entonces un netnavi aparece por su izquierda intentando golpearlo pero

-Shock Note- Misora lanza un ataque con su guitarra y el netnavi se desvanece en ese instante

-Misora ¿crees poder paralizar a todos al mismo tiempo?- pregunta Subaru

-Claro… déjamelo a mí-

Entonces Misora comienza a tocar su guitarra a una velocidad asombrosa causando que Netto le diga a Meiru

-Ese ataque… jamás había visto que Misora lo hiciera-

-¿Qué será lo que hará?- se pregunta Meiru consternada

-Rockbuster- Subaru lanza disparos en todas direcciones dándole a varios Netnavis los cuales se están lanzando a ellos atraídos por los disparos anteriores

-Oye Subaru… vale más que te pongas detrás de Misora sabes que su técnica también te puede afectar a ti-

-Lo se… solo espero el momento justo-

En ese instante Subaru escucha como Misora alcanza el máximo ritmo posible y dice

-AHORA- entonces el joven brinca colocándose detrás de su compañera y escucha como Misora grita

-PULSE SONG- y chasquea sus dedos contra las cuerdas causando que una poderosa onda de choque salga disparada de Harp y paralice a todos los netnavis para el asombro de Netto y Meiru

-Ahora Subaru- dic la joven la cual se hace a un lado mientras Subaru activa una carta

-Giga Battle card… Shadows Shuriken-

El joven entonces brinca y desde al aire lanza una ponderosa andanada de Shurikens a los netnavis hacienda que todos desaparecen en un instante y limpiando la zona al frente del laboratorio de enemigos y dejando asombrados a Netto y Meiru

-Wow… eso fue increíble- dice Netto al acercarse a sus amigos

-ustedes trabajan excelente en equipo- dice Meiru

-gracias…- contestan ambos jóvenes los cuales se reúnen con sus amigos

-Ahora este lugar está limpio debemos alejarnos de aquí para no atraer a mis netnavis…-

Todos asienten y rápidamente comienzan a moverse a otra área mientras son observados desde lejos por alguien

-Así que… han empezado el ataque… ¿Lo ha visto todo King?-

King el cual está parado en un monitor dice

-Hohohoho si… tal parece, aunque no podemos acezar al laboratorio, solo tenemos que esperar… por ahora divirtámonos viendo como tratan de proteger a todos-

-De acuerdo…- dice la persona la cual desaparece rápidamente

-Mientras tanto desde un camino electromagnético Misora está mirando en todas direcciones de Den City

-Wow… esto es…- Harp se impresiona ante lo que está viendo

-Es más grave de lo que pensábamos… tenemos que movernos rápido y creo… que estando juntos no podremos vencer este problema-

Entonces la joven baja y acercándose a sus compañeros habla

-Subaru… verifique toda la ciudad como me lo pediste usando el V-Hunter y…-

-¿Qué pasa Misora?- pregunta el joven

-Son 5 áreas que parecen reunir una gran cantidad de energía Denpa…-

-cinco áreas… ese King…- dice Subaru el cierra su puño y añade –si vamos todos juntos de una en una será demasiado tardado…- dice Subaru

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- pregunta Roll desde la conciencia de Meiru

-No podemos tardar demasiado mucha gente saldrá lastimada- dice Rockman desde la mente de Netto

-Lo se Rockman… pero si nos separamos sería muy riesgoso, conozco a King, y estoy seguro que ha puesto a seres poderosos en esas fuentes de energía- dice Subaru

-Entonces… ¿Nos dividimos en equipos?- dice Netto

-Recuerda lo que dijo Enzan, Netto no podemos dividirnos en dos grupos ni separarnos más de 10 kilómetros…-

-Rayos…- dice Netto con frustración

-No tenemos Opción Subaru- dice Misora observando a todos –tenemos que separarnos y evitar alejarnos más de 10 kilómetros de ellos…-

-Lo se Misora…- dice Subaru pero…

En ese instante a Meiru le llega una llamada de emergencia

-Esto es… es Dekao…- entonces Meiru abre rápidamente el display de su PET para ver como Dekao está en pánico

-Dekao… ¿Qué sucede?-dice Meiru

-No lo sé Meiru… nos están atacando el acuario… Gutsman y Aquaman se han vuelto locos también y están destrozando todo… y Shuko también está en problemas… tienen que ayudarnos…-

En ese instante escuchan por el PET como un cristal del acuario revienta y Dekao grita

-DEMONIOS GUTSMAN DETENTE…- y en ese momento se corta la transmisión

-Demonios… olvidaba que habían ido al Acuario…- dice Netto el añade –Tenemos que ir rápido allí a sacarlos o si no…- pero en ese instante suena ahora el PET de el joven –Es… mi mama-

Entonces rápidamente abre el display y escucha a su mama

-Netto… ven a casa rápido muchos netnavis están atacando... a la gente del lugar y… uno de ellos se ve bien extraño es como si fuera un ave… y desde el cielo está lanzando bombas… hijo…- en ese momento se corta la transmisión

-MAMA 'no…- en ese instante Netto quiere salir corriendo en dirección de casa de su madre pero Subaru lo detiene del brazo

-¿Qué haces? Tengo que ir a salvar a mi mama- grita Netto en frustración

-Lo se… pero primero vamos a organizarnos rápidamente… tú y Meiru vayan a tu casa…-

-¿Cómo?- dice Meiru al ver con asombro lo que dice Subaru

-Tienen que ir ustedes dos… he estado pensando en algo desde que salimos del laboratorio de tu papa y es que…. Mientras estemos bajo la influencia de este campo de ondas electromagnéticas la fusión no se deshará aunque estemos a más de 10 kilómetros de ustedes-

Subaru entonces suelta a Netto y Rockman pregunta

-¿Crees que tu teoría sea cierta?-

-Si… debe serlo todo este lugar aumenta la potencia de las ondas electromagnéticas por eso es que nuestros V-Hunters funcionan a máxima potencia… deben ir tú

y Meiru y detener a los que este atacando su vecindario, Misora y yo iremos al acuario a salvar a Dekao y Shuko… cuando saquen a tu mama de allí vayan rápidamente al laboratorio de tu papa allí estará a salvo nosotros haremos lo mismo con los chicos cuando los salvemos… ¿Bien?-

-Netto asiente mientras le dice a Meiru

-Vamos rápido… confió en lo que dice Subaru… tenemos que ir por mi mama ya…-

La joven asiente pero antes de irse les dice a los jóvenes del futuro

-Tengan cuidado… King los quiere a ustedes… y estoy segura que lanzara todo lo que tiene contra ustedes-

Los jóvenes asienten mientras ven como sus amigos se van en dirección de casa de Netto

-¿Seguro que estarán bien?- pregunta Misora preocupada

-Si… tranquila esto puede que sea plan de King pero ahora juega a nuestro favor… tenemos que ir al acuario-

-Subaru tengo las frecuencias detectadas de Gutsman, se a donde debemos ir- dice War-Rock

-Bien vamos… hagamos esto rápido no podemos tardar mucho…- Entonces Subaru sube a un camino Denpa seguido por Misora y rápidamente se lanzan en dirección del acuario

Mientras tanto

-Rayos… que será lo que está atacando a mi mama…- pregunta Netto con consternación

-Dijo que era como una especie de Ave…- contesta Rockman

-¿Recuerdas a algún netnavi con forma de ave?- pregunta Meiru a su amigo

-No… y eso es lo que me preocupa quizás es…- en ese instante escuchan a una explosión

-Rayos… ya estamos cerca- dice Netto cuando de pronto escuchan como un sonido que parece provenir de un halcón se escucha fuertemente en el área…

-MAMA- grita Netto el cual rápidamente sale a la calle de su casa y ve a muchos netnavis atacando

-Rayos… no tengo tiempo para esto…- dice Netto el cual activa sus Battle Card

-Battle Card… Big Bomb- entonces en la mano Netto se materializa una Bomba la cual lanza al centro de los netnavis causando una explosión que aleja a todos

-Ahora Meiru te toca… acaba con los demás- Netto comienza a correr mientras Meiru activa su arco

-Roll… ayúdame es la primera vez que peleo en esta forma…-

-Tranquila Meiru… déjamelo a mí ROLL ARROW-

Entonces guiando a Meiru, Roll comienza a disparar a un netnavi que se está acercando a Netto, luego a otro netnavi el cual esta brincando desde un techo dándole en el aire después le da a un netnavi que aparece detrás de Netto y finalmente volteando hacia arriba lanza una flecha a un netnavi que esta por golpearla y desaparece en el aire

-Wow… eso fue increíble… gracias Roll…-

-No te preocupes Meiru yo te ayudare en todo lo que sea posible- contesta la netnavi

-¿MAMA ESTAS ALLI?-

Netto se acerca a su casa pero entonces su mama grita

-NETTO TEN CUIDADO ESA AVE ESTA…-

En ese momento una poderosa ráfaga de aire lanza volando a Netto varios metros y entonces el joven voltea hacia arriba

-Rayos… eso es…- dice Rockman con asombro

-Lo sabía… eso no es un netnavi… es un ser de ondas… como War-Rock y Harp…-

La poderosa ave no es otra que Cóndor geograph **(Si no saben como es busquen a Terra Condor en megaman StarForce 2) **la cual sin perder tiempo lanza una poderosa bomba sobre Netto

-O rayos…- dice Netto al ver la bomba en dirección hacia el

-ROLL ARROW- la flecha de Roll golpea justo en la bomba destruyéndola

-GRACIAS MEIRU- grita Netto el cual rápidamente activa una Battle Card

-Battle Card… área Steal- y se acerca rápidamente al gran Cóndor para luego utilizar una carta tipo espada y tratar de golpearlo pero el ave se eleva rápidamente usando los propulsores bajo sus alas

-¿Qué demonios es esto? Es un Cóndor o un maldito jet- dice Netto al ver como se eleva rápidamente

-Netto-kun tenemos que usar Chips de ataque a distancia…- dice Rockman

-Lo se… Battle card Spread gun-

Netto activa el Battle chip y comienza a disparar al Cóndor el cual esquiva rápidamente sus movimientos en el aire

-Rayos… es muy rápido…- dice con frustración Netto

El ave se detiene y lanzando un poderoso disparo de un láser desde sus alas en dirección de Netto

-O rayos… Battle chip Barrier- Netto active a tiempo el chip y recibe el poderoso impacto del láser saliendo volando y estrellándose con la acera de la calle

-argh… dice mientras intenta ponerse de pie-

-¡Netto!- grita Meiru al ver a su amigo en el suelo mientras que Roll le dice a Meiru

-tienes que detener los ataques de esa cosa… nosotros tenemos una mejor puntería que Rockman...-

La joven asiente y activando de nuevo su arco le dispara al ave la cual esquiva la flecha de Roll

-No puedo darle… dice la joven frustración y entonces ve como el cóndor se lanza sobre ella-

-rápido Meiru usa el Battle chip Área Steal- dice Roll y la joven así lo hace y con una rápido movimiento la joven se mueve a su derecha evitando la embestida del cóndor el cual se eleva de nuevo en el aire

-Rayos… agh… ni siquiera las flecha de Roll logran golpear a esa cosa…- dice Rockman mientras Netto se pone de pie

-Pero si combinamos dos ataques quizás…-

En ese instante el Cóndor lanza una gran cantidad de bombas

-Pero mientras esté haciendo eso no podemos atacarlo tenemos que destruirlas o dañara más las casas… y podría herir a alguien- dice Rockman entonces Netto apunta en dirección de las bombas

-ROCKBUSTER- lanzando ráfagas consecutivas de disparos logra destruir todas

-MEIRU TIENES QUE ATACAR A ESA COSA MIENTRAS YO LO DISTRAIGO SI LOGRAS DARLE AUNQUE SEA CON UNA FLECHA PODRE USAR UN PROGRAM ADVANCE Y DESTROZARLA-

La joven asiente y saca su arco de nuevo mientras Rockman dice

-Battle chip… Hi cannon- y comienza a dispararle al cóndor el cuándo se mueve velozmente por el aire

-Rayos… es demasiado rápido-dice Netto con frustración y piensa –Como demonios logro Subaru vencer a esto en su época…-

Entonces ese momento ve como el ave de nuevo va a lanzar sus poderosos rayos

-Netto-Kun tenemos que esquivar eso…- dice Rockman

-No… todo estará bien- dice el joven con una sonrisa entonces grita –AHORA MEIRU, ROLL-

-ROLL ARROW- la chica lanza una poderosa flecha al ave la cual impacta en el ala derecha causando una explosión y haciendo que el cóndor caiga en picada al suelo

-ahora NETTO-KUN- grita Rockman

-LO SE… PROGRAM ADVANCE: Guts Punch Slot In, Cold Punch Slot in, Dash Attack Slot in… BIG STRAIGHT PUNCH-

Entonces el brazo de Netto crece tanto que mide lo mismo que su cuerpo y se lanza sobre el Cóndor y justo cuando el ave va a golpear el suelo Rockman suelta un poderoso golpe al ave la cual sale disparada estrellándose contra el suelo y causando una poderosa explosión que hace Rockman salga disparado en dirección contraria

-Agh…-

-Te tengo Netto- grita Meiru colocándose detrás de su amigo y deteniéndolo para luego caer al piso de pie

-Gracias… Meiru ah…ah…-

Al final cuando termina la explosión ven como el ave se desvanece

-Esa cosa… si hubiese estado solo hubiera sido más difícil ganarle… que bueno que Subaru nos dividió en equipos… gracias de nuevo Meiru- dice Netto poniéndose de pie para luego ir a casa de Su mama

-MAMA ¿Estas bien?- grita el joven el cual ve como su madre sale de la misma y abraza a su hijo

-Netto, Rockman… gracias hijos…gracias a Dios están bien…-

-Mamá tranquila…- dice Netto el deja de abrazarla –tengo que llevarte rápido al laboratorio de papá allí estarás segura…-

-Netto tenemos que irnos rápido, si más gente sale pueden resultar heridos…- dice Meiru

-Meiru… gracias a ti también y a ti igual Roll-

La joven asiente y Netto toma en brazos a su mama

-Vamos a ir rápido mama cierra los ojos, tenemos que llegar allá pronto, estoy seguro que Subaru y Misora pronto van a estar allí-

Y finalmente comienzan a correr a gran velocidad pero todo fue visto por KING desde su guarida

-HOHOHO así que esos dos tienen un trabajo en equipo casi tan bueno como el de Misora y Subaru… para la próxima tendré eso en cuenta…-

Y finalmente voltea a otro monitor en el cual aparece un contador

-Solo media hora más

… y ni siquiera esos cuatro juntos podrán detenerme… hohohoho-

Mientras tanto

-Aquí es el acuario- dice Subaru el cual dispara a un netnavi que se dirige a ellos haciendo que se desvanezca mientras ve como mucha gente sale corriendo y otros cuantos están heridos en el suelo

-Rayos… esto está muy mal…-

-GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUTS- escuchan el grito característico de Gutsman a la distancia

-Tenemos que apurarnos Misora…- la joven asiente y tras usar su Shock Note para deshacerse de un par de netnavis que atacan a unas personas se mueve tras de su compañero.

Al final entran al área donde se realizan los espectáculos con delfines la cual consiste de las gradas y una gran alberca y es cuando ven a Dekao cargando a Shuko en sus brazos

-GUTSMAN TRANQUILIZATE POR FAVOR YA LASTIMASTE A SHUKO DETENTE-

-GUTS- grita el netnavi el cual lanza un puñetazo al suelo causando una gran onda de choque que derriba a Dekao

-aaaaaaaay…- grita Shuko al caer al suelo

-Shuko… ¿Estas bien?- dice el joven acercándose a ella

-Me duele…- en ese momento del agua aparece Aquaman el cual se acerca a los jóvenes

-Aquaman detente… tú no eres así… ¿Qué te sucede?- dice Shuko al ver como el netnavi apunta su mano a los dos

-Rayos… no nos escuchan Shuko…- dice Dekao el cual se pone delante de ella para protegerla de Aquaman

-Dekao no hagas eso él va atacar con un ataque a presión si te da te hará mucho daño…-

-Lo se… pero no pienso dejar que te dañen más…-

El joven abre los brazos y entonces le dice a Shuko

-No seré tan asombroso como Netto, pero yo también quiero proteger a mis amigos…-

-Dekao…- la joven ve como Aquaman termina de cargar su ataque

-AQUAMAN DETENTE…- grita la joven pero el netnavi no escucha y lanza el disparo el cual impacta y crea una gran cantidad de agua que moja a la joven

-DEKAO NO…- grita pero entonces… ella ve bien y se da cuenta de que su amigo está bien

-Muy bien Dekao… realmente eres asombroso, justo como Netto me decía hace unos días que contigo se puede contar en estas cosas…-

-Esa voz… eres- entonces Dekao abre los ojos y ve como Rockman Shooting Star está parado frente a el

-SUBARU- grita el joven y Shuko también se alegra al verlo

-Tranquilos los sacaremos de aquí y recuperaremos a sus netnavis

-GUTSMAN APLASTA- Shuko voltea hacia su derecha y ve como Gutsman se acerca a ellos

-O estamos rodeados…-

-GUTSSS PUNCH- el gran netnavi lanza un poderoso golpe pero entonces…

-MACHINE GUN STRING- Harp Note toca su guitarra y las cuerdas detienen el ataque del gran netnavi

-Misora…-dice Shuko al ver a la joven ponerse delante de ella

-Tranquila… esto terminara pronto- dice la joven la cual entonces dice –BATTLE CARD Berseker SWORD-

Entonces la joven rápidamente se lanza sobre Gutsman y le da tres poderosos sablazos en el pecho haciendo que el netnavi se desvanezca

-GUTSMAN- grita Dekao al ver como su netnavi se desvanece

-AHORA ES TU TURNO- grita Subaru entonces activa una carta de alto nivel –GIGA BATTLE CARD… MAGICIAN FREEZE- Entonces Subaru lanza un poderoso disparo con su Buster dándole de manera directa a Aquaman el cual se congela y finalmente se desaparece

-Aquaman…- dice la joven sorprendida al ver como su netnavi desaparece pero entonces escucha a Subaru hablar

-Tranquila… él está bien verifica tu PET-

La joven saca el PET de su bolsa y ve como Aquaman está en estado crítico pero activo en su PET

-Aquaman… estas bien- dice la joven entre sollozos

-Gutsman… gracias Subaru- dice el joven el cual guarda su PET y toma a Shuko en sus brazos

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste nada más?- pregunta preocupado el joven

-No… estoy bien Dekao... gracias por protegerme hace rato…-

-No… no es nada…- dice el joven con un gran sonrojo y Subaru entonces piensa

-Por alguna razón ahora siento que Dekao me recuerda a Gonta…-

Pero es sacado de sus pensamientos por grito de Misora

-SUBARU SACA A DEKAO Y SHUKO DE ALLI HAY ALGO MAS EN LA PISCINA-

El joven rápidamente toma en brazos a Dekao y Shuko y con un brinco los saca del área de la piscina justo a tiempo ya que de ella aparece…

-PLESIO SURF…- dice con asombro Misora la cual brinca evadiendo un poderoso golpe que lanza con la cola el ser de ondas EM

-Quédense aquí… hemos eliminado a todos los netnavis de la zona tengo que ir a ayudar a Misora- Subaru entonces los deja a las afueras del acuario y regresa con un brinco a la piscina

-Vaya… es asombroso… cuando esta como Rockman es completamente diferente a como cuando es Subaru- dice Dekao

-Es más… valiente y se nota su liderazgo…- dice Shuko

-Misora tenemos que acabar con Plesio Surf rápido-

La joven asiente y comienza a acumular energía en su guitarra mientras War-Rock habla con Subaru

-La última vez tuvimos que usar el poder de Zerker para paralizarlo ahora… tenemos que usar la carta más poderosa que tengamos del tipo eléctrico ya sabes cuál es…- dice War-Rock a lo que el joven asiente

-Misora tú te encargaras de darle el golpe final- dice Subaru el cual se coloca frente a Misora ya que el ser de ondas comienza a lanzar chorros de agua a gran potencia

-Battle Card DREAM AURA- el joven activa la carta y logra resistir los impactos de Plesio surf el cual lanza su cabeza contra Rockman

-ah no… eso sí que no- grita War-Rock el cual se materializa y lanza un poderoso zarpazo golpeando la cabeza de Plesio Surf y haciendo que tenga que alzarla hacia atrás de nuevo

-Ahora Subaru… sin piedad…- dice el AM

-GIGA BATTLE CARD… THUNDERBOLT BLADE- el joven activa la espada y lanza un poderoso golpe directo a la cabeza de Plesio Surf

-AHORA MISORA… TERMINO- Subaru brinca y desde el aire ve como Misora grita

-GIGANT… SHOCK NOTE- la joven rasga su guitarra con gran fuerza y del par de altavoces sale una enorme nota musical la cual impacta a Plesio Surf causando una poderosa explosión que hace que Misora salga disparada al aire pero Subaru la atrapa

-bien hecho Misora… te has hecho más fuerte…- dice con orgullo su novio

-Gracias… Subaru- contesta con una sonrisa la joven para finalmente ambos caer al suelo y ver como Plesio Surf se desvanece

-Esto no está nada bien Subaru- dice War-Rock –si King pudo traer a Plesio surf… eso quiere decir que puede traer a cualquier ser de la civilización de MU

-lo se… tenemos que informarlo a Netto y Meiru vamos Dekao y Shuko tenemos que ir al laboratorio rápido

-Subaru da un paso y cae de rodillas al suelo

-¿Subaru estas bien?- pregunta Misora preocupa

-Si… estoy bien solo me dolió un poco por el ataque de Plesio Surf… vamos rápido-

Entonces Subaru brinca y Harp habla con Misora

-Subaru está muy presionado… tenemos que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a ese par –

-Lo se Harp… solo espero que Subaru se mantenga bien… es lo único que quiero ahora… y si tengo que usar toda mi fuerza para ayudarle que así sea… vamos- y brinca tras su novio

-HOHOHOHO así que Rockman recibió un poco de daño, esto va muy bien muy bien…-

Entonces voltea al reloj

-25 minutos… y pronto acabare con todas las pestes que quieren arruinar mis maravillosos planes…-

Al mismo tiempo Subaru coloca a Dekao en su espalda mientras que Misora toma en sus brazos a Shuko

-Cierra los ojos, el viaje será muy rápido- dice Misora y Shuko escucha el consejo y así lo hace

-Dekao… ciérralos también- dice Subaru

El joven asiente y cierra los ojos

-Bueno aquí vamos…- dice War-Rock y rápidamente comienzan a moverse por los caminos electromagnéticos

Y aprovecha para hablar con Subaru

-Oye… no me ocultes nada Subaru, sé que estas lastimado logre detener el ataque de Plesio Surf pero aun así era muy fuerte y se afectó un poco la onda de choque

-Lo se War-Rock… pero debo seguir es mi deber- contesta mentalmente el joven

-Recuerda que no debes preocupar a Misora… ya sabes que si te pones en peligro ella…-

-Lo se… y es por eso… que me esforzare al máximo- contesta el joven con gran decisión

-Vaya… realmente esta vez te ves diferente Subaru, te pareces cada vez más a tu padre…-

-¿Lo crees?- dice el joven y finalmente contesta –si llego a ser la mitad de bueno que el… podre proteger a todos sin problemas-

El AM se queda en silencio y solo dice al final

-demos lo mejor Subaru… esto apenas está empezando

-Lo se amigó… tengo que defender a todos y a… Misora…-

Al mismo tiempo Misora ve a Subaru en silencio mientras piensa

-Realmente… es tan diferente a como era antes… ahora te vez más fuerte… pero aun así no te dejare solo Subaru, nunca… esto apenas comienza y daré todo por protegerte…-

_**Fin del capítulo 41**_

_**Bueno acá inicia la acción, como ven rápidamente resolvieron dos conflictos pero es solo el comienzo de todo el desastre que está ocurriendo en Den City**_

_**En el próximo capítulo es donde la cosa comienza a ponerse color hormiga ya verán porque**_

_**Saludos a todos y gracias por dejar Review **____** y leer mi historia.**_


	42. Caos en Den City Parte 2

_**Todos los personajes aquí usados y descritos pertenecen a Capcom y Keiji Inafune**_

_**Capítulo 42: Caos en Den city Parte 2 (Subaru y Misora en el parque de diversiones)**_

-Misora, Subaru… ¿Están bien?- pregunta Netto al ver llegar a los jóvenes del futuro junto con Dekao y Shuko

-Si… estamos bien- contesta Subaru al bajar a Dekao dentro del laboratorio y Misora hace lo mismo con Shuko

-Dekao, Shuko… me alegro que estén bien- dice Meiru con alivio

-Shuko necesita atención médica- dice Misora

-Yo me hare cargo de ella- dice la madre de Netto mientras la apoya en el suelo y la ayuda a llegar a un sillón que se encuentra en el lugar para luego empezar a checar la herida en el pie de Shuko –No es grave solo necesito limpiar la herida y colocar una venda y estarás bien-

-Gracias… Señora Hikari- dice la joven cerrando los ojos

-¿Shuko?- dice Dekao al ver a su compañera con los ojos cerrados

-Tranquilo Dekao… solo está dormida- dice la señora

-Gracias… Subaru y Misora… aaa y ustedes también War-Rock y Harp- dice el joven

-Dekao no te preocupes… solo hacemos lo que podemos- dice Misora con una sonrisa y entonces Subaru habla

-Bien… no podemos estar salvando a todos, tenemos que ir a los 5 puntos- dice el joven y en ese momento Enzan aparece por una puerta

-He averiguado los cinco lugares donde están esas fuertes señales de energía que vio Misora… y estos son los lugares

Entonces Enzan hace aparecer un mapa con el proyector de su PET y Blues detalla la ubicación de las fuentes de energía

-Una de ellas está en la planta de energía de Den city, la otra en el parque de Diversiones, otra se encuentra en el Domo de net battles, la otra fuente proviene del cuartel de net policías en la playa y la última fuente viene de la presa de Den city…-

-están muy dispersas esas fuentes- dice Netto al ver la distancia que hay entre una y otra

-King planeo esto muy bien Subaru, tenemos que separarnos para ir a las fuentes y terminar esto rápido…- dice War-Rock desde el V-Hunter cosa que Misora y Meiru escuchan con preocupación ya que temen que Subaru, Netto y Enzan decidan dividir los grupos en personas de uno.

-Pero no es una opción pelear solos- dice Subaru por sorpresa –Los enemigos que están apareciendo son muy fuertes, tengo la teoría de que King está usando a seres electromagnéticos del futuro para aumentar la potencia del campo electromagnético, por eso es que nos encontramos con Plesio Surf en el acuario…-

-También esa cosa que parecía un pájaro con la que peleamos Meiru y yo- dice Netto

-Condor Geograph…- dice secamente Subaru –Es como lo dije está usando a seres del futuro para aumentar la potencia del campo electromagnético

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- pregunta Harp desde el V-Hunter de Misora

-Enzan… ¿Qué sugieres?- pregunta Subaru, y Enzan rápidamente analiza el mapa y toma una conclusión.

-Seguiremos con los equipos de dos personas, Misora y Subaru deben seguir juntos, ya que tienen gran experiencia de combate y pueden acabar con los enemigos rápidamente-

Misora respira hondo al escuchar que seguirá al lado de Subaru y luego mira de reojo su pierna y ve que tiene daño producto de su pelea con Plesio Surf

-Ese Subaru… se está haciendo el fuerte… no debo dejarlo solo ningún momento a partir de ahora- piensa la joven

-Netto y Meiru deben ir juntos también, ambos han logrado coordinarse bien por lo que me han contado de su pelea con el Condor que menciono Subaru-

-Netto-kun… ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta Rockman el cual añade –Los cinco puntos están muy alejados entre sí, quizás debamos ir a puntos cercanos si tenemos problemas un equipo podrá cubrir a otro-

Todos asienten ante la idea de Rockman

-Bueno entonces ¿A dónde piensan ir ustedes dos Subaru y Misora?- pregunta Enzan

-Bueno…- el joven mira el mapa y añade –iremos al parque de diversiones- dice Subaru el cual rápidamente voltea a ver a Misora

-De allí iremos a la presa- añade Misora

-Bien… entonces nosotros iremos a…- y Netto señala en el mapa

-A la planta de energía y al Domo de Net battles- dice Meiru al ver los puntos que señala su compañero

-Bueno… en ese caso el último lugar seria el cuartel de la Net policía que está en la playa…- Enzan entonces añade –Esto tiene que ser lo más rápido posible ya que el reloj de allá dentro- Enzan mira en dirección de la puerta donde están el Doctor Willy y El Doctor Yuichiro trabajando- se sigue moviendo-

Subaru se queda en silencio y entonces finalmente dice

-Dekao y Shuko no deben salir de aquí para nada…- dice el joven mientras voltea a ver a sus nuevos amigos –cuídenlos bien…- dice el joven el cual camina a Misora y le toca el hombro –Vamos Misora… tenemos que ir al parque de diversiones-

Misora mira de reojo a Subaru y ve como al apoyar la pierna derecha hace leves gestos de dolor

-Subaru tu… no debes cargar con todo el peso- dice la joven

-Lo se… por estas conmigo… necesito tu ayuda Misora-

La joven sufre un leve sonrojo el cual quita al caminar hacia Subaru

-Bien… es hora de Transcode- dice Subaru

-Si… es hora de ponernos salvajes- grita War-Rock

-¿Estas listas Harp? Tenemos que cuidar a este par-

-Más que lista Misora- contesta la FM

Entonces Subaru alza su V-Hunter y grita

-TRANSCODE 003 Shooting Star Rockman-

Misora hace lo propio

-TRANSCODE 004 Harp Note-

Y finalmente los jóvenes se transforman rápidamente y le dicen a Enzan, Netto y Meiru

-Estaremos en contacto con ustedes de manera constante, si tienen algún problema con un enemigo desconocido llamen, nosotros quizás podamos ayudarles diciendo las debilidades del enemigo que enfrenten

-Claro Subaru- contesta Netto

-Misora cuídate…- dice Meiru al ver a su amiga transformada

-Tranquila… estaré bien- entonces mira de reojo a Subaru –nos cuidaremos el uno al otro-

Subaru asienten y dice

-VAMOS- y desaparecen en un halo de luz azul y rosa

-Se han ido…- dice Netto

-Ahora tenemos que movernos nosotros…- dice la joven

-VAMOS TENEMOS QUE HACER CROSS FUSION- Netto entonces introduce el chip

-CROSS FUSION- y tras el destello de luz Rockman y Netto se hacen uno

-Vamos…Meiru- dice Netto

-CROSS FUSION- la joven introduce el chip y tras el destello aparece unida con su netnavi Roll

-Estamos listas Netto…-

-Meiru también puede unirse…- dice Dekao con asombro

-Hijos…Meiru tengan cuidado allá afuera…- dice la señora al ver a los jóvenes transformados

-Mama… estaremos bien… después de todo- entonces Netto dice con una sonrisa –Somos como Subaru y Misora… nos cuidaremos el uno al otro-

Y finalmente ambos desaparecen

-Todo está en sus manos Netto… Meiru- dice Enzan y añade –Y también en las de ustedes, Subaru y Misora…-

Mientras tanto Subaru y Misora se mueven a gran velocidad por las ondas electromagnética mientras conversan

-Subaru… sé que estas lastimado de tu pierna, no intentes engañarme de nuevo- dice la joven seriamente a su novio

-Lo se Misora… no es mi intención engañarte, pero sabes que no puedo descansar ahora… todos, todos confían en que los guiare en esto…- el joven mira al frente y añade –y no puedo fallarles a mis amigos de esta época… yo sé cómo piensa King y por eso debo tomar la iniciativa…- termina el joven de decir

-Subaru… esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Misora, no debes sobre esforzarte demasiado… ¿Qué tal si aparece Burai o Forte?… o peor aún Clockman y King, debemos estar al 100% si queremos tener una posibilidad de vencer…- dice War-Rock

-Lo se amigó… lo sé-

-Entonces has caso a Misora, Subaru- contesta Harp y añade –Recuerda que tu prometiste que siempre la cuidarías… así que si quieres protegerla, también debes cuidarte tú también-

-Entiendo…- dice Subaru el cual se mantiene mirando al frente

-no vas a cargar el peso de esto solo, tú me lo dijiste hace rato Subaru- dice Misora y añade –Así que… yo seré tu soporte, y juntos vamos a detener a ese desquiciado… esta vez, no me quedare atrás como otras veces, como cuando peleaste contra Andrómeda, que no quisiste dejar ayudarte, o cuando peleaste contra RA MU… o incluso esa vez que viajaste al Meteoro G… no Subaru, esta vez… Harp Note estará a tu lado hasta el mismo final…-

-Misora…- dice Subaru mientras cierra los ojos y añade

-Y no quiero que sea de otra manera… quiero que todos estemos allí…- y finalmente dice –Gracias por su preocupación… protejámonos los unos a los otros-

Todos asienten y finalmente bajan en el parque de diversiones.

Al bajar todo se es un caos, hay gente corriendo por todas partes huyendo de los netnavis que se han vuelto locos, un señor cae al suelo y es atacado a golpes por un netnavi

-Agh… no… esto no… no quiero morir…-

-ROCKBUSTER- Subaru lanza un poderoso disparo al netnavi el cual se desintegra y entra de nuevo al PET

-¿Eh que pasó?-

-váyase de aquí ahora- grita Subaru al hombre el cual se pone de pie y mira al par de jóvenes

-Mi hija… está en peligro… no puedo-

-En ese instante más netnavis se lanzan en dirección del señor

-Shock Note- la joven rasga su guitarra y las notas musicales lanzan por los aires a los netnavis desapareciendo

-¿Dónde estaba su hija?- dice Misora la cual se gira y lanza otro Shock Note a más netnavis que atacan a otras personas

-En la rueda de la fortuna…-

El señor señala el lugar donde está su hija

-Yo voy por ella Rockman- dice la joven y Subaru asiente mientras ve como Misora sube rápidamente al juego

-Rockbuster- Subaru de nuevo dispara a un netnavi el cual va tras Misora para luego girarse y disparar a uno que viene tras el

-Parece que el sistema del V-Hunter está al 100%- dice War-Rock –ya puedes detectar enemigos a tus espaldas con el sistema de rastreo-

-oye War-Rock… eso quiere decir que tú podrías…-

En ese instante varios netnavis apilados atacan a un grupo de niños

-déjamelo a mí- dice War-Rock el cual rápidamente se materializa y a una velocidad a sombrosa se coloca frente a los niños

-ROAAAAR- War-Rock ruge mientras lanza un poderoso Zarpazo que golpea a todos los netnavis los cuales salen disparados y desaparecen

-Si… puedo materializarme a distancia…- dice War-Rock el cual voltea a ver a los niños y uno de ellos le sonríe

-váyanse de aquí humanos… rápido- y finalmente War-Rock regresa a Subaru

-Esto será de gran ayuda- dice Subaru el cual sigue cubriendo la espalda de Misora de netnavis que intentan atacarla.

Al mismo tiempo Misora finalmente ha llegado a la parte más alta de la rueda de la fortuna

-Bien… la chica debe de estar aquí…- la joven se asoma y ve a una niña la cual esta aterrada en el piso con las manos en la cabeza y mirando al suelo

-¿Niña estas bien?- pregunta Misora y en ese momento la niña voltea ver a Misora

-Eh… si estoy bien…-

-Ven bajemos- entonces Misora extiende las manos a la niña

Pero en ese instante un disparo proveniente de una zona lejana le da al soporte que une los asientos de la rueda de la fortuna con el centro de la misma y comienza a desplomarse

-OH RAYOS- dice Misora la cual entra rápidamente y toma a la niña entre sus brazos

-Nos vamos de aquí ya- entonces la joven se desmaterializa justo cuando van a chocar contra el suelo

-NOOO MI NIÑA- grita el hombre al ver la escena aterrado

-Oye Subaru… eso fue un ataque a distancia…-

-diablos, espero que estén bien…- dice Subaru el cual ve como el señor se lanza a los asientos que han caído

-mi niña no…-

En ese instante frente al hombre aparece otro netnavi

-BATTLE CARD SWORD- Subaru se mueve velozmente y parte a la mitad al netnavi

-le dije que no se moviera- dice Subaru al hombre

-Pero es que mi hija…- pero el señor deja de hablar al ver algo

En ese momento Harp Note se materializa con la niña en sus brazos

-mi niña- grita el hombre mientras ve como Misora coloca a la niña en el suelo

-PAPA- la niña corre al lado de su papa y finalmente la toma entre sus brazos

-ahora tienen que irse de aquí- dice Subaru al hombre –nosotros nos encargaremos de todo-

-Gracias…- dice la niña tímidamente a Misora la cual le sonríe

-Ahora váyanse…-

El señor también se los agradece mientras se van siendo cubiertos por ataques de Subaru y Misora mientras tanto baja mas gente de la rueda de la fortuna cuando finalmente termina se acerca a Subaru el cual esta atacando a un par de netnavis a la distancia

-Oye Subaru ¿Quién podo hacer ese ataque? No parecía el de un netnavi- pregunta Harp Note

-Probablemente sea el ser que da potencia a esta área… CUIDADO- grita de pronto Subaru y es que el joven como un par de autos son lanzados contra ellos

-Battle card Sword- Subaru activa de nuevo su espada y corta uno de los autos mientras que Misora que también activo la misma carta corta el otro evitando ser golpeados por el mismo

-Diablos… nos están rodeando- dice Subaru al ver a cerca de 100 netnavis a su alrededor –Esto no está bien…-

-Subaru ni siquiera yo puedo paralizar a tantos al mismo tiempo…- contesta la joven a lo dicho por su novio

-Lo se Misora… creo que tengo que usar una de las cartas especiales de mi papa…- Subaru en ese momento activa en el V-Hunter la carta ante la mirada preocupada de Misora

-Si usa cartas que carguen su cuerpo de manera excesiva… le hará daño en su pierna…- pero la joven al ser atacada por 2 netnavis y repelerlos con su shock note añade –Pero… parece que no tenemos opción-

-BIEN WAR-ROCK VAMOS…-

-Si es hora de ponernos salvajes-

-BATTLE CARD SWORD FIGHTER X- entonces el brazo de Subaru se materializa una poderosa espada y tras de el War-Rock aparece

-VAMOS AHORA- Subaru se lanza contra los 100 netnavis cortando al primero velozmente para luego War-Rock lanzar un poderoso golpe con sus garras eliminando a otros 5, luego Subaru se mueve a gran velocidad entre todos los netnavis lanzando golpes perfectos al igual que War-Rock ante el asombro de Misora

-Wow… Subaru está a otro nivel… aun me falta mucho para alcanzarlo- dice la joven a Harp

-No es así Misora, él siempre ha dicho que tú y él están parejos en fuerza… no te hagas menos-

La joven escucha a Harp pero sigue asombrada ante la agilidad de Subaru el cual termina con todos los netnavis rápidamente

-Uff… - Subaru se arrodilla al terminar

-Oye chico estas bien…- pregunta su compañero

-Si… ah… estoy bien, solo que combinarte a ti y esa carta fue mucho esfuerzo- el joven finalmente se pone de pie y voltea a ver a Misora

-Estoy bien tranquila… solo debo…-

-SUBARU CUIDADO- grita Misora al ver como una sombra se forma sobre el joven

Entonces Subaru brinca en dirección de Misora salvándose de ser aplastado pero cae con la pierna que trae lastimada causando que tenga un gesto de dolor

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- pregunta Misora al ver a lo que está parado frente a ellos

-Oye Subaru… esto no es bueno, nada bueno…- añade el AM

-Es… General Auriga- dice con asombro Subaru

Y efectivamente frente a ellos se encuentra el poderoso sirviente de Apollo al cual Subaru venció en la realidad alterna de su futuro

-¿De dónde es el?- pregunta Harp Note

-Es del mundo alterno de nuestra época, un mundo donde fuimos erradicados por Ra Mu… yo y War-Rock nos enfrentamos a el cuándo viajamos a esa realidad alterna… y a duras penas pudimos vencerlo, es muy rápido y poderoso…-

-Oye Subaru además este no habla… seguro está siendo manipulado por King- añade War-Rock

-Demonios, no pensé que King tendría la capacidad de traer a alguien de este nivel… si el está aquí… quizás "EL" también este en algún punto…-

-¿El?- pregunta Harp

-Si… Apollo Flame… su jefe y el causante de que ese mundo alterno fuera erradicado… esto no es bueno-

Al momento de decir eso Auriga comienza a mover sus ruedas

-Misora… BRINCA YA- dice Subaru

La joven haciendo caso de su novio brincan evadiendo la embestida de Auriga el cual va a estrellarse contra la rueda de la fortuna haciendo que caiga lentamente

-Demonios… aún hay gente por esas partes, si cae… los va a…- dice Misora pero en ese instante Subaru se mueve a toda velocidad colocándose frente a donde está cayendo la rueda de la fortuna

-GIGA BATTLE CARD MAX BUSTER-

Subaru active la carta y una gran cantidad de energía se dirige al Buster para al final gritar

-Giga ROCKBUSTER- y Subaru lanza un poderoso disparo en dirección de la rueda de la fortuna haciendo causando una explosión que hace que se desintegre buena parte de la misma y solo pequeños trozos caigan frente a él salvando a las personas que están tras de el

-Ah…ah…- Subaru de nuevo cae al suelo producto del cansancio

En ese instante Auriga intenta lanzarse sobre Subaru pero Misora interviene

-Shock Note- la nota musical golpea en la rueda derecha del general haciendo que se desvié un poco pasando al lado de Subaru el cual no se mueve y ve como el rollo aplanador que tiene frente a el destruye todo a su paso

-Subaru…- Misora se acerca a su novio

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta la joven

-Si… solo que usar 2 cartas de alto nivel tan rápido me ha cansado un poco…-

-Oye Subaru debes reaccionar rápido esa cosa volverá rápido- dice War-Rock

-Lo se… vamos- dice Subaru mientras se pone de pie y ve como Auriga se lanza sobre ellos de nuevo

-Misora, siempre atácalo desde el aire de ser posible y ten cuidado con sus otras armas

Subaru y Misora brincan uno a la izquierda otro a la derecha evadiendo la embestida de Auriga

-Battle card Plasma Gun-Subaru materializa el arma y comienza a dispararle a Auriga por la espalda

-Battle card Heavy Cannon- Misora utiliza una carta de alto nivel para darle gusto en el brazo derecho de Auriga el cual ni se inmuta

-Es muy resistente…- dice la joven al ver como se gira

-Misora cuidado- grita Harp al ver los movimientos de Auriga y ve como aparecen varios seres pequeños cuando Auriga extiende sus brazos

-Esto no es bueno… tengo que atacar… Shock Note- Misora toca su guitarra haciendo que notas musicales salgan disparas contra los pequeños seres los cuales comienzan a ser destruidos uno a uno

-Misora ya viene- dice Harp al ver a Auriga moviendo sus ruedas

-Lo se Harp pero si dejo de atacar esas cosas nos van a golpear…- y justo cuando Auriga activa su aplanadora al frente de el, Subaru aparece en el aire y dándole un poderoso golpe con una espada en la cara hace que auriga lanza un golpe que le da a Subaru

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- el joven sale disparado y cae contra el suelo golpeándose de manera muy dura

-SUBARU- Misora destruye al último de los seres que creo Auriga y se aproxima rápidamente a Subaru

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta la joven con gran preocupación.

-Ah… estoy bien Misora…- el joven se pone de pie lentamente con gestos de dolor

-Te dije que no te esforzaras demasiado Subaru- dice la joven con enojo

-Lo se Misora… pero no pienso dejar que te dañen… no lo hare- el joven entonces ve como Auriga con la herida en la cara voltea en su dirección

-Tenemos que acabar con el ya… usare el Atomic Blazer… de frente- dice Subaru el cual saca la carta

-No Subaru no puedes usar otra carta de nivel Giga tu cuerpo está muy dañado-

En ese instante Misora es interrumpida ya que Auriga se lanza contra ellos y ambos jóvenes se ven obligados a esquivar el ataque para cuando caen al suelo siguen hablando

-No Misora… tenemos que terminar esto pronto… tú lo entiendes si nos deshacemos de él, esta área perderá fuerza y los netnavis dejaran de materializarse aquí… tengo que hacer esto… además-

En ese instante de nuevo evitan el ataque de auriga ahora haciéndose hacia los lados

-Tú me vas a ayudar… usa tu mejor Battle card Misora… acabemos esto…-

Subaru entonces se coloca rápidamente frente a Auriga mientras Misora piensa

-Subaru, entiendo tu deseo de proteger a cuanta gente te sea posible… pero no te sobre esfuerces… por favor…- entonces Misora le dice a Harp –Usemos "esa" carta-

-De acuerdo Misora-

-bien auriga… aquí termina tu viajecito- dice War-Rock

-giga Battle card…- Auriga activa la aplanadora y se dirige a Subaru

-ATOMIC BLAZER…- Subaru lanza el poderoso disparo de fuego contra Auriga el cual a pesar del ataque se sigue moviendo

-AHORA MISORA- grita Subaru y desde el aire la joven activa la Battle card

-GIGA BATTLE CARD… GEMINI THUNDER-

Entonces frente a Misora una versión fantasmal de Gemini Spark aparece lanzando el poderoso ataque característico de Gemini dando de lleno en Auriga causando una poderosa explosión pero al disiparse el humo ve como el aun se sigue moviendo hacia Subaru

-Esa carta… era la más poderosa que tengo y aun así se sigue moviendo- dice Misora al ver eso

-Tienes que hacer algo rápido, si Rockman deja de disparar van a ser aplastados- dice Harp a Misora

-Bien en ese caso… Battle Card- entonces Misora se lanza rápido contra Auriga

-Subaru… estoy en mi limite- dice War-Rock cual comienza a bajar la potencia del disparo

-Yo también… ah…- Subaru deja de disparar y en ese instante auriga se comienza a mover a más velocidad pero justo cuando va a golpear a Subaru de frente

-BREAK SABER- Misora lanza un poderoso golpe a la parte superior del cuerpo de Auriga el cual se queda quieto mientras que Misora cae frente a Subaru sorprendiendo al joven para luego ser tomado por la joven y apoyarlo en su hombro y moverse velozmente mientras Auriga causa una gran explosión y desaparece en el aire

-Ah… esa estuvo cerca- dice War-Rock el cual ve como Subaru mira con asombro a Misora –oye chico ¿Me estas escuchando?- pregunta de nuevo el Alien

-Bueno…parece que en esta área las ondas están bajando de intensidad- dice Misora a Harp

-Si… lo siente mi cuerpo- contesta Harp

Entonces Misora mira a Subaru el cual la está mirando fijamente

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta la joven

-Esto… Misora, eso fue… asombroso- el joven no evita sonrojarse al decir eso –Fue increíble…- concluye el joven

Misora solo lo mira fijamente a los ojos y dando un suspiro le dice a su novio

-Yo siempre te voy a cubrir la espalda Subaru… siempre, he decidido protegerte hasta el final… juntos vamos a vencer a King, eso lo dijimos hace rato… solo te pido por favor que no te estés sobre esforzando… sin ti yo…- la joven rehúye la mirada a Subaru y el joven contesta

-Lo siento Misora, te preocupe por un momento allá… pero sabes, sabía que tú me cubrirías… gracias- el joven toca un hombro de Misora haciendo la joven lo mire a los ojos

-Ahora… vamos tenemos que destruir otra fuente de energía… vamos a la Presa-

La joven ve en los ojos de Subaru gran determinación y contesta

-Si… vamos- y rápidamente le roba otro beso pero esta vez Misora dura un poco más de tiempo y al terminar de besarlo el joven solo se queda sorprendido

-Sé que no es el lugar ni el momento… pero tenía que hacerlo- dice Misora con cierto sonrojo

-No te preocupes Misora…- el joven le sonríe –Eso me da más energía para seguir luchando

Misora solo se sonroja mientras que Harp se sonríe un poco y War-Rock piensa

-Que cursi… pero ah no puedo decir nada… si lo hago seré masacrado…-

-Bien vamos Harp Note- dice Subaru el cual sube rápidamente a un camino electromagnético

-Claro… Shooting Star Rockman- dice la joven al subir pero piensa fugazmente

-Debo evitar que se sobre esfuerce en la siguiente pelea… no puedo dejar que mi novio siga lastimándose...-

-Vamos- grita Subaru y ambos héroes se lanzan en dirección de la próxima área

_**Fin del capítulo 42**_

_**Bueno aquí tienen otro capítulo el trabajo en equipo es la clave para vencer rápido a sus enemigos, en si es lo que se debe hacer en esta clase de situaciones confiar el uno en el otro**_

_**El próximo será sobre Netto y Meiru**_

_**Saludos a todos.**_


	43. Caos en Den City Parte 3

_**Los personajes aquí usados y descritos pertenecen a capcom y su creador Keiji Inafune**_

_**Capitulo 43: Caos en Den City Parte 3 (Netto y Meiru en la planta de energía)**_

-Maldición… mira todo este caos- dice Netto al mirar en todas direcciones mientras se dirigen velozmente a la planta de energía

Y es que en todas direcciones se ven netnavis atacando personas, pero Netto no puede detenerse a ayudar a todos

-Tengo que apresurarme… si destruyo la fuente que está en la planta de energía estos se van a ir… eso comento Subaru- piensa para sus adentros el joven pero es sacado de los mismo por Meiru que va tras de él siguiéndole el paso

-Netto… ya falta poco deja de preocuparte, estoy segura de que podremos detener esto…- Netto voltea a ver a su amiga impresionado porque la joven leyó sus pensamientos

-¿Cómo supiste que pensaba en eso?-

-Netto… te conozco desde casi toda mi vida, sé muy bien lo que piensas y juntos vamos a vencer…-

En ese momento un netnavi brinca desde un costado para intentar golpear a Netto pero Meiru se lanza sobre el dándole una patada y haciendo que se desvanezca en el aire

-Ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto… gracias Roll- dice la joven al ver como Netto solo la mira en silencio

-Yo siempre te estaré cuidando Meiru- le dice la netnavi desde lo más profundo de su mente

-Lo se Roll- contesta la joven

-Eh… bueno sigamos- dice Netto el cual voltea más determinado ya estamos… o rayos debes estar bromeando-

Netto se detiene y Meiru también al ver como frente a ellos una gran línea de defensa de cerca de 100 netnavis están protegiendo el área

-Parece que nos estaban esperando- dice Rockman desde la mente de Netto y añade –Parece que Subaru y Misora ya hicieron algo de daño a sus planes en el parque de diversiones-

-Bien… si ellos ya lo hicieron- entonces Netto se lanza al ataque ante la mirada de Meiru –ahora nos toca a nosotros… vamos Rockman… ¡Battle Chip Hero Sword! –

En la mano de Netto se materializa la poderosa espada con la cual lanza un ataque directo eliminando a 5 navis de un solo golpe, después de eso se gira y le da una estocada a uno que se encuentra su lado para luego brincar y cambiar su estrategia

-Battle chip, Mini Bomb-y un par de bombas se crean en sus manos las cuales lanza a los netnavis los cuales se gravemente dañados pero unos cuantos logran brincar e intentar atacar a Rockman pero…

-ROLL-ARROW- Meiru dispara 3 flechas velozmente dando directo en el pecho de los netnavis y haciendo que desaparezcan rápidamente

-NETTO, QUIERO QUE ENTRES Y BUSQUES LA FUENTE DE ENERGIA, NO PODEMOS PERDER MAS TIEMPO- Meiru le grita a su compañero el cual cae al suelo y usando un chip tipo espada corta a un netnavi que lo está atacando

-Meiru… pero es que son demasiado para…-

-VE HIKARI NETTO, ROLL Y YO NOS HAREMOS CARGO-

Entonces Meiru comienza a disparar a los netnavis con flechas los cuales se dirigen a ella

-Netto… confiemos en ellas- dice Rockman y finalmente el joven suspira mientras le contesta a su netnavi

-Bien… vamos- entonces Netto le grita a Meiru –VOLVERE PRONTO PARA AYUDARTE-

Y finalmente se lanza corriendo hacia el interior de la planta de energía mientras Meiru dice

-cuento contigo Netto- entonces la joven brinca y desde el aire grita

-ROLL, es hora de ponernos serias…- la joven entonces activa un chip

-Battle chip, Sword – y cae cortando a un netnavi para luego moverse de manera ágil tras otro y darle un golpe con la espada, luego se gira y detiene un golpe que viene directo a ella de un netnavi para luego darle una patada y mandarlo a volar, la joven entonces ve como un par de netnavis le apuntan con sus armas

-Battle Chip, Barrier- la joven logra colocar la barrera y detener el ataque para luego contestar el mismo

-Battle Chip, Cannon- el brazo de Meiru se transforma en un cañón y lanza un poderoso disparo que elimina a otros dos netnavis de un solo golpe.

-¿Cuántos enemigos quedan Roll?- pregunta la joven la da un par de brincos hacia atrás mientras activa otra Battle chip tipo barrera para evitar ser dañada

-quedan cerca de 80…-

Entonces Meiru sonríe un poco mientras le dice a Roll

-Bueno… terminemos antes de que ese par Vuelvan…-

Roll asiente y Meiru se lanza al ataque.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la planta

-Netto-kun, debemos tener cuidado, siento que alguien nos está observando-

-Si… yo también siento una mirada- contesta Netto el cual escucha un ruido hacia su derecha y rápidamente lanza un disparo con su Rockbuster eliminando un netnavi que intentaba atacarlos

-Bien hecho Netto…- dice Rockman al ver lo concentrado que se encuentra su hermano

-Tengo que apurarme, no quiero dejar a Meiru sola afuera mucho tiempo…-

Netto comienza a correr y Rockman sigue conversando con el

-Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero… deberías confiar más en Meiru, recuerda estamos trabajando en equipo y lo que ella hizo es lo correcto, mucha gente está en problemas… y entre más rápido terminemos más pronto podremos ayudar a Misora y Subaru a terminar el trabajo en el cuartel de la net policía-

-Lo se Rockman… pero aun así- el joven entonces escucha otro ruido y ve como tras de él aparecen 3 netnavis-

-Battle-chip Engetsu Kunai-en su mano aparece un Kunai el cual utiliza para detener el golpe de los netnavis, para luego girar velozmente y lanzar una onda de energía del Kunai que elimina a los 3 netnavis de un solo golpe

-Pero aun así ella no tiene tanta experiencia peleando… sé que tiene un gran nivel después de todo ella quedo en tercer lugar en el torneo de Den City, cuando se hacían las eliminatorias para el gran torneo de Red sun, pero no es lo mismo pelear contra gente limpiamente que contra… 100 netnavis en el mundo real-

-Netto…- es lo único que dice Rockman

-De cualquier modo tenemos que apurarnos…- entonces Netto comienza a subir unas escaleras apuntando con su Buster –aun siento que nos están observando…-

-Yo también siento eso…- contesta Rockman

Netto sube las escaleras con cuidado mientras está atento a cada movimiento posible en todas direcciones

-Que es esta sensación… está haciendo Frio…- Netto se sigue manteniendo alerta

-Netto-kun, cuidado arriba-

Netto voltea en dicha dirección y ve como una gran bola de nieve capaz de aplastarlo se dirige a el

-Battle chip, Hell Burner- Netto activa la carta y rápidamente detiene la bola que está cayendo convirtiéndola en agua con el poderoso chip

-Esa nieve… no era normal- Rockman analiza el agua velozmente –son ondas electromagnéticas…-

-Así que la fuente debe estar cerca- dice Netto el cual sigue subiendo con cuidado –seguro más arriba nos va a estar esperando eso que nos ha estado vigilando…-

Mientras tanto.

-Roll Arrow- Meiru lanza una flecha eliminado a un netnavi más mientras cae al suelo

-¿Cuántos quedan?-

-quedan 50- contesta roll al ver como los netnavis se agrupan de nuevo

-bien sigamos con…-

En ese instante Meiru escucha un grito

-Mi esposo… Dios no- Meiru entonces voltea y ve como a lo lejos un par de casas están ardiendo en llamas

-No… hay personas allí adentro-

Meiru entonces voltea rápidamente y lanza una flecha al netnavi que más cerca está de ella eliminándolo

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta la joven a Roll la cual está analizando la situación

-La señora que está gritando- entonces Roll la analiza velozmente –está bien… algo quemada pero bien, pero su esposo…- entonces analiza la casa velozmente –parece que quedó atrapado adentro… la casa tardara 5 minutos en quedar completamente cubierta, y la otra en 10 minutos… aunque parece que en la segunda no hay nadie, si no detenemos el incendio podría expandirse y sería un caos aun mayor

-Entonces tenemos que ir a ayudar a ese hombre- Meiru detiene un golpe con una carta Barrera para luego contestar con una flecha el ataque -¿Pero cómo podemos deshacernos de el resto de los netnavis, llevamos 5 minutos peleando y logramos eliminar 50… pero no podemos perder más tiempo-

-Meiru… tengo una idea para eliminar a todos, aunque es muy arriesgada- le dice la netnavi

-¿Cuál es?- pregunta Meiru

-Un… Program Advance…-

-Program Advance…- dice Meiru mientras mira como más netnavis se lanzan contra ella

-Bien… supongo que no tenemos otra opción vamos Roll-

Y Meiru se prepara para hacer el Program Advance, al mismo tiempo dentro de la planta de energía

-Maldición… algo no está bien aquí- dice Netto con mucha molestia mientras elimina a otro par de netnavis.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunta Rockman curioso

-Bueno… hace 3 minutos que nos atacaron con la bola de nieve pero ya estamos en el 3er piso y aun no hay nada…-

Netto comienza a desesperarse cosa que Rockman nota velozmente

-Netto, ya te lo dije tienes que mantener la calma… no vamos a lograr nada apresurándonos así-

-Sé que no Rockman, pero aun así…- en ese instante escuchan otro ruido

-Rockman…ese sonido- Netto entonces se gira y ve con asombro que algo se dirige a ellos.

-Debes estar bromeando…- es lo único que alcanza a decir al ver como una gran cantidad de nieve se dirige a el

-PROGRAM ADVANCE… triple Spread Gun… HYPER BURST AHORA-

Entonces Netto lanza un poderoso disparo con el Program Advance a la nieva causando una poderosa explosión la cual termina por deshacer dicho elemento

-Esos ataques sorpresas me están sacando de quicio- dice Netto el cual comienza a correr en dirección de donde venía la nieve –pero esto termina aquí y ahora-

Entonces Netto mientras corre activa un par de Battle chips

-Mini Bomb y Kawarimi…- Netto entonces lanza una mini bomba al final del pasillo donde hay otro pasillo y causa una pequeña explosión que hace su enemigo aparezca.

-Urrrroagh- frente a Netto aparece un ser que parece una especie de Gorila blanco, el cual comienza a moverse velozmente hacia el

-Eso es… un Yeti…- dice Rockman secamente al ver como el ser se mueve ágilmente esquivando los ataques de Netto con el Buster

Entonces el yeti finalmente le da una patada a Netto pero entonces el chip Kawarimi se activa y es sustituido por un pequeño peluche de Rockman mientras que Netto aparece detrás del Yeti

-CHARGING ROCKBUSTER-

Entonces Netto le da un poderoso disparo al Yeti el cual sale disparado por una ventana hacia afuera

-Vamos… Netto-kun, no podemos perder el tiempo-

-Si lo se Rockman, esa cosa ya jugo mucho con nosotros…-

Entonces Netto brinca y desde el aire activa otro par de Battle chips

-Area Steal, Hero Sword- entonces acelerando su velocidad llega antes que el Yeti al suelo para empezar a correr hacia dónde va a caer

-TOMA ESTO…- y Netto le da un poderoso golpe con su espada el cual hace que su enemigo salga disparado contra una pared y se estrelle con ella haciendo que el edificio tiemble un poco

-¿Acabamos con él?- pregunta Netto al ver que el ser de ondas esta inmóvil

-No lo creo Netto…- contesta Rockman al ver como el ser se pone de pie mientras golpea su pecho lleno de ira como si de un gorila se tratase –diría… que lo hicimos enojar- añade finalmente Rockman el cual ve como el ser se lanza a una gran velocidad contra ellos –¡Cuidado Netto!-

Mientras tanto.

-PROGAM ADVANCE…- Meiru brinca mientras comienza a activar los chips –Sword… Wide Sword… Long Sword…- entonces en sus manos se materializa una poderosa espada de energía –DREAM SWORD-

La joven lanza el poderoso ataque desde el aire causando una poderosa explosión y eliminando en el proceso a los netnavis restantes y cayendo al suelo de mala manera dándose un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-¡¿Meiru estas bien?!- dice Roll con visible preocupación

-Estoy… ah… bien ah… es solo que…- entonces Meiru se pone de pie –No pensé que usar un Program Advance fuera tan… cansado-

-Bueno, consume parte de nuestra energía, después de todo tratar de manejar energías tan poderosas causa eso…-

-Ahora entiendo cómo se han de sentir Netto y Rockman…- menciona la joven mientras mira en dirección de donde está el incendio –Vamos Roll… tenemos que ayudar a esas personas rápido-

La netnavi asiente desde la mente de Meiru mientras la joven se lanza a toda velocidad en dirección del incendio llegando velozmente y ve como la misma señora que gritaba hace un momento está por ser atacada por un netnavi

-ROLL ARROW- la joven le lanza una flecha al netnavi el cual desaparece al instante sorprendiendo a la mujer la cual voltea a ver a su salvadora bastante asustada y sorprendida

-Señora ¿está bien?- pregunta Meiru mientras camina en su dirección

-Tú me salvaste… no eres como esos netnavis…- la señora entonces corre en dirección de Meiru y le dice –POR FAVOR TIENES QUE AYUDAR A MI ESPOSO- entonces la señora apunta hacia la casa que se está quemando

-Bien… pero tiene que esconderse…- dice Meiru la cual mira a la casa y Roll le da su análisis

-El hombre está en el segundo piso tenemos que apurarnos-

-Meiru asiente y entonces corre hacia la puerta entrando velozmente-

-esta todo ardiendo en llamas… tenemos que apurarnos antes de que el fuego llegue a las líneas de Gas-

Meiru entonces corre hacia las escaleras pero misteriosamente las llamas se intensifican

-¿Qué es esto?- se pregunta Roll a ver eso pero Meiru no la escucha ya que activa una Battle chip

-WIDE WAVE- Meiru lanza un poderoso ataque con el chip de agua bajando la intensidad de las llamas y creando una gran cantidad de vapor –No sé qué suceda Roll pero tenemos que sacar a ese hombre de aquí-

Mientras tanto.

-GROARGH- el enorme Yeti intenta darle un golpe a Netto pero el joven esquiva los ataques ágilmente brincando o agachándose en el momento justo

-Battle Chip Sword- finalmente Netto esquiva un puñetazo del Yeti y lanza un golpe en el pecho del mismo el cual logra impactar, pero entonces el Yeti reacciona velozmente y le da un poderoso puñetazo con su mano derecha haciendo que Netto salga disparado y en el aire se gire para caer de pie.

-Demonios es muy resistente-

Entonces ve como el yeti comienza a golpear de nuevo su pecho a una velocidad asombrosa causando que una gran cantidad de nieve comience a materializarse.

-Es el mismo ataque de antes- dice Rockman al ver la gran cantidad de nieve que se dirige a ellos –NETTO-KUN-

-Lo se Rockman… tengo que usar un Program Advance y luego terminar esto de un golpe… lo tengo-

Entonces Netto se pone de pie mientras apunta con su Buster a la nieve –PROGRAM ADVANCE… TRIPLE VULCAN ACTIVADOS… INFINITE VULCAN-

Entonces en el brazo de Netto se materializa una enorme ametralladora la cual comienza a disparar velozmente contra la nieve la cual se comienza a dispersar por la potencia del arma de Netto

-AAAAAAAA ESTO ACABA AQUÍ- y entonces el ataque de Netto termina con una poderosa explosión y el joven aprovecha para moverse velozmente mientras activa…

-PROGRAM ADVANCE… SWORD… WIDE SWORD… LONG SWORD… DREAM SWORD ACTIVADA-

Entonces toma la espada en sus manos y le da un poderoso golpe al Yeti el cual aun seguía golpeando su pecho con sus puños y comienza a explotar mientras que Netto cae de rodillas al suelo

-ah…ah…-

-¿Estas bien Netto-kun?- pregunta Rockman

-Si… es solo que usar dos Program Advance de manera tan seguida me canso…- entonces Netto ve a la distancia como varios netnavis comienza a desvanecerse –Así que Subaru tenía razón… desaparecen si eliminamos la fuente de…-

En ese instante escuchan una explosión a lo lejos y Netto ve unas casas incendiándose en dirección de proviene el ruido

-Oh no… MEIRU- piensa Netto velozmente al ver que su amiga no se encuentra por ninguna parte

-NETTO-KUN VAMOS RAPIDO…-dice Rockman leyendo la mente de su hermano

-Si… estoy seguro que Meiru y Roll están allí DEMONIOS- y Netto se lanza velozmente corriendo mientras piensa

-Meiru… por favor que no te pase nada…-

Regresemos con Meiru y Roll.

La joven sigue subiendo las escaleras y de nuevo las llamas se intensifican misteriosamente

-¿Qué es esto?- piensa Meiru al ver eso pero no por ello se detiene avanza y pregunta a Roll la localización de la persona

-Está en esa habitación- entonces Meiru mira al frente y ve como una puerta está abierta

-Vamos Roll…- la joven corre en esa dirección y no nota que tras ella las llamas se intensifican.

La joven entra a la habitación y ve al hombre el cual esta inconsciente en el piso debido al humo que ha estado aumentando

-Aun respira… tienes que sacarlo de aquí ya- dice Roll con apremio

-Lo se… vamos- entonces la joven toma al hombre y lo coloca en sus hombros pero entonces cuando voltea ve como las llamas han cubierto por completo el camino que tomo

-¿Qué es esto?- se pregunta Meiru aterrada al ver que no tiene como regresar

-Esto es… ¿Por qué no detecte el aumento de las llamas?- se queda Roll pensando y desde la puerta ven como una especie de ser las está viendo

-Que es… eso- dice Meiru mientras siente algo de miedo al sentir la energía de ese ser

-Es un… netnavi… No… es un ser como Subaru y Misora- dice Roll y entonces el ser comienza a desvanecerse y el ser mira su mano

–Tch… no duraste nada Yeti Blizzard- entonces el ser misterioso mira de nuevo a Meiru y dice

-Pero al menos me desharé de esta molestia…-

Y el ser chasquea sus dedos antes de desvanecerse

-¿Qué era eso?- se pregunta Roll y en ese momento las líneas de Gas comienzan a reventar

-MEIRU TIENES QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ YA LA CASA ESTA POR…-

Y en ese momento ocurre una poderosa explosión

-BATTLE CHIP…- es lo que alcanza a decir Meiru mientras la explosión cubre la casa

Afuera.

-MEIRU, MEIRU- grita Netto mientras llega al lugar de la explosión

-Netto… mira otra casa está ardiendo tenemos que apagarla…-

-pero Meiru…- dice Netto preocupado

-entiendo tu preocupación pero tenemos que apagar esa casa o si no más personas estarán en peligro… NETTO- finalmente el joven asiente mientras activa un Battle chip y a la vez que golpea un hidrante cerca de la casa que aun arde

-BATTLE CHIP GEYSER- el joven manipula el agua con el chip haciendo que salga disparada a la casa y eliminando las llamas lentamente, al terminar de extinguir las llamas Netto corre en dirección de la casa que exploto y ya mucha gente está reunida en el lugar.

-No… mi esposo- dice una mujer la cual está en el suelo llorando –Esa netnavi no pudo sacarlo a tiempo…-

-Meiru-chan…- dice Netto el cual corre frente a todas las personas en dirección de la casa

-No… no…- pero entonces Netto escucha algo

-battle chip… geyser… - y de pronto desde la casa ve como un poderoso chorro de agua sale disparado hacia el cielo y encima de él va Meiru

-Meiru-chan… estas bien…- piensa Netto el cual ve como Meiru cae al suelo con un hombre en sus brazos y toda la gente se les queda mirando asombrados

-Mi esposo…- dice la mujer en shock al ver como Meiru lo coloca frente a ella

-Tienen que darle primeros auxilios… estará bien señora… disculpe la tardanza- dice Meiru

-gracias… gracias jovencita- la señora agacha su cabeza en señal de respeto hacia Meiru mientras que Netto mira la escena en visible estado de sorpresa

-¿Qué sucede Netto?- dice Rockman

-No lo sé Rockman… no lo sé…-

Entonces Meiru siente la mirada de su amigo y corre hacia él.

-Netto, ¿acabaste con la fuente de energía?- pregunta seriamente la joven sacándolo del trance

-Eh ah… si era una especie de Yeti o algo así…-

-Ya veo…- dice la joven y pregunta -¿no vieron a un ser que maneje fuego verdad?- eso ultimo lo pregunta con cierto grado de temor, Netto no logra notar el miedo de Meiru y contesta –Eh no… era un ser de agua- contesta Netto

-¿Un ser de fuego?- pregunta Rockman

-Si… es que en esa casa- entonces Meiru señala mientras que Roll habla –estaba un ser de fuego… creo que el causo el incendio, pero se desvaneció de manera extraña-

-Seguro fue en el mismo momento en que nos deshicimos de Yeti…- contesta Rockman

-Meiru… ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaron los netnavis? ¿Cómo evitaste la explosión?- pregunta el joven con preocupación

-Tranquilo Netto… la explosión la evite usando una Dream aura, no tenía forma de salir así que use mi chip defensivo más poderoso, y use un Program Advance y elimine a los netnavis de un golpe- la joven sonríe un poco y Netto solo dice

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH UN PROGRAM ADVANCE… ¿DESDE CUANDO SABES HACER ESO?- dice Netto con asombro olvidando los temores que tenía.

-Bueno… siempre te veo usar esa clase de cosas así que me he aprendido algunos… además Roll me ayudo-

-bien hecho Roll-chan- dice Rockman a su compañera la cual contesta

-Gracias Rockman…-

-¿Qué son ellos?- se empieza a preguntar la gente mientras intentan acercarse a Meiru y Netto

-Tenemos que irnos- dice Roll

-Bien vámonos…- contesta Netto y comienzan a moverse velozmente alejándose de las personas las cuales se quedan en silencio mirando y todos agachan sus cabezas en señal de respeto por los jóvenes

-Así que un ser de fuego…- dice Netto preocupado

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta Meiru a Netto

-No nada Meiru… pero a partir de ahora no podemos separarnos… tengo la sensación de que ese ser que viste… aparecerá pronto frente a nosotros…-

La joven solo asiente mientras que Roll y ella tienen un dialogo en su mente

-¿Qué sucede Meiru? Siento que tienes miedo…-

-Roll, es que ese ser de energía… era muy diferente a lo que nos hemos enfrentado hasta ahora… se sentía su energía era tan llena de violencia que oprimió mi corazón…- entonces la joven mira de reojo a Netto el cual está corriendo velozmente por las calles en dirección del gran domo de Net Battle el cual se ve al fondo –tengo miedo por Netto…-

-Meiru…- dice Roll pero finalmente le dice – No te preocupes Rockman protegerá a Netto, siempre lo hace… y además, nosotras estamos para ayudarle, no tengas miedo, juntos podemos vencer a quien sea-

La joven contesta con un "Si" mientras ve como Netto tiene en sus ojos una gran determinación

-Netto-kun, ese ser de fuego, seguro era el que nos estaba observando mientras estábamos en la planta de energía-

-Lo se… eso mismo estaba pensando… y cuando lo vea, voy a acabar con el…-

-¿Netto-kun?- dice Rockman con asombro

-Nadie… no dejare que nadie dañe a Meiru…-

Y finalmente los jóvenes sin decir nada se siguen moviendo en dirección del Domo

-Así que… vienen a mi… será divertido quemarlos lentamente- dice un ser el cual está en la parte más alta del domo –Vengan… jovencitos, después de eliminarlos a ustedes… IRE POR SUBARU HOSHIKAWA… YO APOLLO FLAME TENDRE MI VENGANZA-

_**Fin del capítulo 43**_

_**O diablos… la cosa se les puso fea a Netto y Meiru, el enemigo al que van a enfrentar ahora no será cosa sencilla… y cuando les digo eso… ufff ya lo verán**_

_**En el próximo episodio regresamos con Misora y Subaru los cuales se dirigen a la presa y allí tendrán que enfrentar un grave problema… uno muy grave**_

_**Saludos a todos y gracias por leer mi historia, por favor dejen un comentario **___


	44. La Advertencia de Burai

_**Todos los personajes aquí usados y descritos pertenecen a Capcom y su creador Keiji Inafune.**_

_**Capítulo 44: La Advertencia (Subaru Hoshikawa… es hora de que sepas la verdad)**_

Mientras Netto y Meiru se hacen cargo de la planta de energía, Subaru y Misora llegan a la Presa de Den City.

-Misora… no sientes algo extraño- dice Subaru al bajar en la parte más alta de la presa, una gran cantidad de ruido producido por los generadores de energía parecen indicar que todo está bien.

-Si… algo no anda bien aquí…- entonces Misora voltea en todas direcciones también se sube a un camino de onda electromagnética y analiza el lugar –no hay ni un solo netnavi aquí Subaru…-

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- se pregunta Subaru con sorpresa

-Oye Subaru… siento un aura muy familiar en esta área- dice War-Rock desde el V-Hunter

-¿Un aura muy familiar?- es lo que dice el joven

-Si… yo también la siento- dice Harp

-Vaya… asi que han venido ustedes, en verdad King tenia todo tan calculado, que me hace pensar que puede ver el futuro…- una voz les habla desde sus espaldas

-Tu eres…- en ese momento Subaru y Misora voltean a ver y ven que es

-Burai…- dicen secamente los dos jóvenes

-Subaru Hoshikawa… Hibiki Misora…- dice el joven guerrero de MU mientras se acerca a ellos con Laplace en sus manos –Primero tengamos una pequeña charla…-

-tu hablar… no lo creo- dice War-Rock mientras se materializa

-Si… tú no eres esa clase de persona- dice Harp también materializándose

-En realidad… es algo que deben saber ustedes dos… ugghh…- Entonces Burai se toma la cabeza mientras Subaru observa en silencio

-El… realmente está siendo manipulado de alguna forma por King… como lo dijiste War-Rock-

-Si pero… ¿Qué es eso de lo que quiere hablar?- pregunta el AM

-Burai… ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunta Misora

-No tengo tiempo… yo… aghhh… yo jamás dejaría que alguien como King me manipulara...-

-Eso lo sabemos- contesta Subaru –si tienes algo que decir… dilo antes de que pierdas el control…-

-siempre tan confiado de los demás… realmente eres un tipo de persona que yo no puedo tolerar… - Burai entonces deja de tomarse la cabeza y comienza a hablar.

Al mismo tiempo en algún lugar del planeta

-Ese Burai… realmente es difícil de controlar- dice King el cual está manipulando unos datos en una gran pantalla –Pero no importa… pronto caerá en el control absoluto y aunque le cuente de mis planes a ese Rockman… van a caer, ya que tengo no solo a Forte y al mismo Burai… sino también a Apollo Flame de mi lado… hohohoho- entonces King voltea a ver a Clockman el cual está en una gran maquinaria en lo que parece ser una animación suspendida –Ahora… Clockman… ahora debes de manipular a Burai, no debes dejarle nada de control, pensaba que si tenía ciertos recuerdos de su rivalidad con Subaru sacaría todo su potencial… fue un error de cálculo, así que contrólalo… y después de eso, iniciaras el plan…-

-Agghhh… ese King… intenta detenerme…- Burai cae de rodillas y entonces grita –AUN NO… POR EL PODER MI RAZA NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE ME MANIPULES KING…-

-Burai…- dice Subaru

-ESCUCHA SUBARU HOSHIKAWA… ES HORA DE QUE SEPAS QUE ES LO QUE TRAMA KING…-

Entonces Burai se pone de pie y Misora lo mira en silencio mientras piensa

-Está sufriendo mucho… pero… ¿Por qué quiere ayudarnos? Eso no va con su personalidad…-

-en el Futuro, yo me encontraba en las ruinas de la civilización de Mu… he estado buscando rastros de mi raza… y sé que en el futuro no soy el único que queda de Mu… pero un día… mientras estaba buscando, el apareció… y creo fue… el mismo día que Misora… fue secuestrada-

-¿Qué dices?- dice Subaru atónito

-¿Es eso posible?- pregunta Misora a Subaru

-Lo es… después de todo tiene a Clockman… ¿Pero cómo fue que te vencieron a ti?...- pregunta Subaru

-Eso es…-

Entonces Burai comienza a contar su encuentro con "EL"

-Así que aquí terminaron los restos de MU…- Burai se encuentra en la parte más profunda del océano donde cayó el gran continente perdido después de que Rockman destruyera a Ra Mu

-Sé que hay tecnología por alguna parte… mi civilización no es tan débil como para caer tan fácilmente…-

El joven sigue analizando las ruinas y es cuando entonces ve algo.

-Nunca pensé que las vería de nuevo…- entonces Burai activa a Laplace en modo espada y lanza un poderoso golpe que crea un vacío en lo profundo del océano y una explosión enorme hace que varias rocas se muevan de su lugar

-Las Ooparts…- Burai baja y comienza a caminar entra las piernas

-Así que la espada de Berserker, La cabeza de Saurian, y la gran estrella de los Shinobis… están aquí-

Burai ve como las tres partes están en resonancia

-Estoy en un área donde esos inútiles humanos con su tecnología no podría llegar, es por eso que han logrado descansar desde el final de la batalla con Ra Mu…-

-HOHOHOHOHO parece que alguien nos ha facilitado el trabajo…-

En ese momento Burai voltea en todas direcciones

-Esa voz… tú eres King… TU ERES EL QUE UTILIZO EL PODER DE MIS ANTEPASADOS-

En ese instante frente a Burai un King se materializa ya tiene rasgos del dragón Crimson en su ser.

-Burai… o mejor dicho "Solo"… no pensé que me encontraría contigo aquí… y además-

Entonces King voltea hacia su derecha y ve las Ooparts con gran asombro

-Este poder… es justo lo que necesito para mis planes…-

En ese instante Burai no pierde tiempo y se lanza tirando un poderoso golpe con su espada a King el cual simplemente se desvanece ante los ojos del joven guerrero

-Eso no fue una desmaterialización…-

Entonces Burai voltea y ve como King lanza un poderoso ataque sonoro en el agua haciendo que salga disparado, tras desplazarse unos metros Burai se gira en el agua para detenerse pero al hacerlo ve como King ya no se encuentra en el lugar donde estaba

-Ese poder me ha llamado Solo… las Ooparts deben ser mías, es la única fuente… lo suficientemente poderosa como para lograr mis nuevos planes…-

-Tch… de nuevo tratando de conquistar el planeta… alguien que no puede vencer a Rockman nunca conquistara este planeta-

-Oh… Rockman… esa molestia ahora se encuentra frustrando mis planes… pero pronto caerá…-

En ese instante King aparece frente a Burai y le da un poderoso golpe en el pecho

-Ugh… tú has dejado de ser un simple humano… puedo verlo- entonces Burai se lanza contra el de nuevo –BURAI BREAK- y lanza el poderoso golpe haciendo que King de nuevo desaparezca…-

-Eso es… imposible, a esta distancia debía golpearlo- Burai de nuevo voltea en todas direcciones

-Burai… tu serás un gran peón, además de las Ooparts… Subaru Hoshikawa no será capaz de detenerme, ni con ayuda de esos seres del pasado…-

-Seres del pasado… - Burai entonces ve como de nuevo King se materializa frente a el

-Así es Burai… en esta época quizás no pueda tomar control sobre el mundo… pero en el pasado… SERA MIO-

-Así que has viajado en el tiempo… tch, realmente las personas como tú no saben cuándo rendirse… aunque también la culpa es de Subaru Hoshikawa… debió terminar contigo en el Meteoro G…-

-HOHOHO PERO SIGO AQUÍ… Y AHORA UNETE A MI… BURAI-

Entonces King se lanza velozmente y lanza un poderoso impacto a Burai el cual se disparado, para luego colocarse tras él y darle otro golpe al joven guerrero y finalmente ponerse frente a él y lanzar un poderoso rayo desde sus ojos el cual hace que Burai suelte a la Laplace.

-Tu… estas usando a alguien más para poder moverte velozmente… no… más bien para moverte en el espacio tiempo…-

-Vaya así que has descubierto cómo funcionan mis nuevas habilidades… pero ya es demasiado tarde… Clockman…-

En ese instante Clockman se coloca por la espalda de Burai y le coloca un reloj como los que utiliza para controlar a los netnavis

-Aaaa… esto es… agh… mi cuerpo lo está absorbiendo-

-Con esto estarás bajo mi mando… BURAI… ahora me ayudaras a destruir a Subaru y Misora… HOHOHOHO-

-Como si tus planes…fueran a…funcionar… aaaaaaaaaaa-

Y entonces finalmente Burai desaparece

-Así fue… como agghh… termine en esta época…-

Burai se toma de nuevo la cabeza ante la mirada incrédula de Subaru y de Misora

-Las Ooparts… ¿Dices que King tiene las Ooparts?-

-Si… y las está usando para potenciar las habilidades de Clockman, y además… para crear esta enorme área electromagnética…-

-Entonces… esos son los datos que vimos en el laboratorio de Yuichiro-san…- dice War-Rock

-Potenciar las habilidades de Clockman… las Ooparts… esto no es nada bueno, no pensé que ese poder de nuevo amenazaría el mundo- Subaru tiene una cara de preocupación

-Burai… quiero decir Solo- Misora entonces se acerca un poco a el –Tu… ¿Tu sabes que planea King?-

-Si… es algo tan terrible que… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GH…-

En ese instante los ojos de Burai comienzan a ponerse rojos

-FUERA DE MI CABEZA CLOCKMAN… AAAAAAAAAA-

-SOLO- Subaru intenta acercarse

-NO TE ACERQUES SUBARU HOSHIKAWA… AHORA ESCUCHA ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE PUEDO DECIRLES… KING TIENE DOS PLANES…-

-Dos planes…-

-EL PRIMERO ES ELIMINAR A LAS AMENAZAS DE ESTE MUNDO… ASI QUE HA ENVIADO A APOLLO FLAME PARA EXTERMINAR A TUS AMIGOS DE ESTA EPOCA…-

-no… no puede ser…- dice Subaru con pánico

-Él está aquí… el hijo de Ra Mu… Apollo Flame…- War-Rock también queda en silencio y asombro

-Tenemos que ayudar a nuestros amigos…- dice Misora con apremio

-NO… SI VAN Y AYUDAN A ESE PAR… EL… AAAAAAHH… USARA LA SEGUNDA FASE… AAAAAA-

-Segunda fase… ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Subaru

-El piensa…AAAAAA EL PIENSA TRAER A ESTA EPOCA… AAAAH… UN EJÉRCITO DE SERES… DE MI RAZA… POR ESO QUERIA LAS OOPARTS… QUIERE USAR SU PODER PARA TRAER DEL FUTURO… A TODAS LAS ARMAS DE MI RAZA… SI TÚ VAS Y AYUDAS A TUS AMIGOS, EL TENDRA TIEMPO… TIEMPO PARA QUE CLOCKMAN REUNA LA CANTIDAD DE ENERGIA NECESARIA PARA ESO… Y AHORA QUE TIENE UN EJERCITO DE NETNAVIS… Y SI CONSIGUE UNO DE SERES DE MU… NADIE PODRA PARARLO…-

-Debes estar bromeando- dice War-Rock al escuchar lo que dice Burai –Un ejército de seres de Mu… como lo que hizo la Dr. Orihime cuando tomo control de Ra Mu…-

-Eso sería el fin de este mundo… de esta época… de nuestro futuro- Subaru solo se queda pensando y entonces ve como Burai les dice

- ME IRE DE AQUÍ… PERO LA PROXIMA VEZ… AAAAGH… LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE NOS VEAMOS PELEAREMOS… Y SUBARU HOSHIKAWA… TE RECOMIENDO QUE USES TODA TU FUERZA… PORQUE NO SERE CAPAZ DE CONTENERME COMO LA ULTIMA VEZ… AAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Entonces en un gran destello oscuro Burai desaparece dejando a Subaru y Misora consternados

-Debe estar bromeando… un ejército de netnavis y uno de seres de MU simplemente no podríamos contra todo eso…- dice Harp

-Subaru… ¿Que haremos ahora?- pregunta Misora –Netto y Meiru está en peligro… si lo que dijo Burai es cierto… ese Apollo Flame podría matarlos…-

-Demonios… DIABLOS- Subaru entonces golpea el suelo lleno de frustración

-Subaru…- es lo único que dice Misora

-Si vamos a ayudar a Netto y Meiru, lo más probable es que se active el portal espacio temporal para traer a todos esos seres a nuestra época… pero si vamos a la siguiente zona… el cuartel de la Net policía… puede que logremos detener los planes de King… pero Netto y Meiru… no sé si ellos podrán contra Apollo flame…-

Subaru cierra los ojos visiblemente frustrado, Misora no dice nada, en su corazón ella quiere ayudar a Meiru y Netto, pero sabes que si van para allá los planes de King se concretarían… es en ese instante que War-Rock habla.

-SUBARU… MISORA Y HARP… ¿ACASO DUDAN DE ESOS DOS?-

Subaru abre los ojos y ve como War-Rock habla con gran decisión

-ellos dos… han demostrado ser los suficientemente fuertes y unidos como ustedes… ellos también tienen la fuerza necesaria… el poder de los lazos… yo estoy seguro que Netto y Rockman… podrán detener a Apollo Flame, y Meiru junto con Roll les ayudaran… solo debemos confiar en ellos, no tenemos opción Subaru… sabes que King es peligroso… y tengo una sensación extraña… creo que en ese lugar, en el cuartel de la net policía… se encuentra… el…-

-El… ¿Te refieres a Burai cierto? Seguramente lo use como distractor…-

-Si… y también creo que King está allí…-

-War-Rock… entiendo lo que dices- Misora interrumpe al Alien –Pero… Netto y Meiru…-

-Misora…- es lo único que dice Harp al ver a la joven preocupada

-Saben… por alguna razón… al estar con Meiru… siento que estoy no con una amiga… sino más bien con una hermana-

-Misora…- Dice Subaru al ver a la joven

-Mi vínculo con ella es tan fuerte…- la joven cierra los ojos –Realmente… no quiero que ella muera…-

En ese instante Subaru decide hablar

-Misora… entiendo tus sentimientos, después de Todo, Netto también lo siento como si fuera un hermano… pero tengo algo más que decirte…-

Entonces Misora ve a Subaru y es cuando el joven dice

-Netto tiene la fuerza… War-Rock me lo ha hecho ver… el junto con Rockman, estoy seguro… estoy seguro que le ganaran a Apollo Flame… son fuerte, increíblemente fuertes… yo pelee con él, te lo aseguro… el no dejara que le pase algo a Meiru…-

-Subaru…-

-Confiemos en ellos Misora…- dice Harp

-Solo tenemos esa opción… confiar en ellos, y sé que ganaran… después de todo Rockman tiene la fuerza para hacerlo- dice War-Rock

-Y nosotros… tenemos que garantizar que su mundo siga en pie… es nuestro deber… sobre todo mío… yo debí eliminar por completo a King en aquella ocasión… así que Misora…- entonces el joven le extiende la mano –ayúdame a detener a King… vamos al cuartel de la net policía, y confiemos en Meiru y Netto…-

Entonces la joven toma la mano de su novio y dice

-Y en Rockman y Roll…-

Todos asienten y mientras que los Aliens entran en sus V-Hunters Subaru grita junto con Misora

-HIKARI NETTO… MEIRU SAKURAI… ROCKMAN Y ROLL… los estaremos esperando en el cuartel de la net policía… ASI QUE NO PIERDAN- y finalmente comienzan a moverse velozmente entre las ondas electromagnéticas

-Eh… escuchaste eso…- dice Netto el cual se detiene súbitamente en una calle

-Si… ellos nos han hablado…- contesta Meiru al lado de Netto

-¿No sería una alucinación?- pregunta Roll

-No lo sé… pero fue agradable escuchar la voz de ellos dos…- dice Rockman

-sea lo que haya sido… vamos tenemos que detener esa fuente de energía…- dice Netto mientras comienza a correr en dirección del Domo seguido de Meiru

-Creo en su poder… Netto y Rockman…- dice Subaru mientras mueve por las ondas electromagnéticas

-yo también creo en ustedes… Meiru y Roll- añade Misora

Y entonces… en el cuartel de la net policía…

-Hohohoho… es increíble, vienen hacia acá… ese Burai logro resistirse pero ahora…-

Y en ese instante Burai aparece frente al gran cuartel con la Laplace en su mano

-Ahora que está bajo mi control, gana tiempo… para que Clockman libere su potencial… HOHOHOHOHO-

_**Fin del capítulo 44**_

_**Capítulo de Charla… aquí vemos cómo es que Burai termino siendo subordinado de King… ahora las cosas son más complicadas, Netto y Meiru, tienen la confianza de Subaru y Misora pero ¿Acaso eso será suficiente para vencer al hijo de Ra Mu, Apollo Flame?**_

_**Mas aparte, ahora tendrán que pelear de nuevo con Burai… con un Burai al 100% y todos los que han jugado starforce saben que Subaru siempre lo ha vencido por un pequeño margen… así que esa pelea no será sencilla, aun si Harp Note le ayuda… Rockman Shooting Star no la tiene fácil.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo ocurrirá algo… algo trascendental quizás algunos ya se lo estén imaginando pero se avecina esa pelea… Netto y Rockman vs Apollo Flame… y allí… bueno ya lo verán **___

_**Saludos a todos.**_


	45. Sacrificio

_**Todos los personajes aquí usados y descritos pertenecen a capcom y su creador Keiji Inafune.**_

_**Capítulo 45: Sacrificio.**_

Mientras que Subaru y Misora hablaban con Burai y se dirigían a la base de la Net Policía en Den City en el Domo de dicha ciudad suceden ciertos acontecimientos.

-ROCKBUSTER-

Netto dispara a un netnavi en lo alto de un edificio, para luego girarse y dispararle a otro que se encuentra justo a su lado.

-Ya solo quedan unos cuantos…- dice el joven

Mientras que Roll se mantiene a la distancia usando su gran puntería y sus "Roll Arrow" para eliminar a netnavis con una precisión asombrosa.

-Meiru hay otro a las 3 en punto- menciona Roll en su mente

-ROLL ARROW- la joven se gira a su derecha y le da un certero tiro en el pecho a otro netnavi desvaneciéndolo.

-Ese era el último- dice la joven al ver como Netto termina con otro netnavi mas delante de ella

-Lo bueno es que no había tantos civiles aquí y logramos sacarlo a todos…- dice la joven

-Si… pero algo no está bien aquí- contesta Roll desde su mente

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta la joven

-No lo sé Meiru… siento algo…-

-Meiru ¿Estas bien?- pregunta Netto el cual se acerca a ella

-Si… estoy bien… todo gracias a Roll- dice la joven con una sonrisa

-Bueno, solo falta encontrar la fuente de energía y podremos ir al cuartel de la net policía… tenemos que apurarnos estoy seguro que Subaru y los demás ya están allá- dic Rockman

-Tienes razón, tenemos que movernos rápido encontremos…- pero Netto es interrumpido por Rockman

-Netto-kun, ¿No sientes algo extraño?-

-Tú también lo sientes, Rockman…- contesta Roll

-¿Sentir? ¿Qué cosa?- pregunta el joven bastante confuso

-No lo sé… es algo extraño es como si mi cuerpo… estuviera ardiendo…- comenta el netnavi azul

-pero si Roll y yo hemos analizado el área y no encontramos nada…- contesta la joven

-Agh… siento que me quemo…- dice Rockman

-¿Rockman que te sucede?- pregunta con preocupación Netto

-hehehe… así que sus cuerpos reaccionan ante mis llamas…-

-¿Quién está allí?- pregunta Netto el cual voltea en todas direcciones

-JAJAJAJA- en ese instante frente a Netto aparece un gran ser de color rojo el cual golpea con todas sus fuerzas al joven el cual sale disparado estrellándose contra varias sillas del Domo para luego caer en el centro del mismo creando un cráter

-Agh… cof cof- Netto está en el suelo sin poder moverse

-Netto-kun… Netto-kun- grita Rockman desde su conciencia

-Vaya… eso fue muy sencillo- dice el gran ser mientras voltea a ver a Meiru

-Meiru-chan, activa la Dream aura… AHORA- grita Roll desde su mente

-DREAM AURA- la joven activa la carta justo a tiempo ya que el ser Rojo le propina un poderoso golpe que hace que salga también disparada pero ella en dirección contraria a Netto, para luego ser elevada por los aires y estrellarse en la parte superior del domo, para luego caer al suelo.

-Meiru… ¿Estas bien?- pregunta Roll, la cual ve con horror como la Dream Aura se hace pedazos –Lo hizo… con un solo ataque, ese ser… es demasiado peligroso…-

-Estoy bien Roll, gracias por decirme lo de la Dream aura… Pero Netto…-

-Tranquila, él está bien… es fuerte después de todo-

-he… esa chica esquivo mi golpe con una aura… aunque era muy débil-

-ROCKBUSTER- en ese instante un disparo de Netto le da al ser el cual no se mueve y el impacto de Netto solo logra reducir un poco las enormes llamas que cubren al ser

-Quien… ah… ¿quién demonios eres tú?- pregunta Netto el cual brinca desde la parte central de la arena para colocarse frente al ser

-vaya, así que lograste resistir mi golpe… aunque te ves algo maltrecho jovencito…-

-TE HE DICHO QUE DIGAS QUIEN ERES- Netto le lanza otro disparo el cual de nuevo solo reduce levemente las llamas del ser

-Netto-kun… nuestros ataques no funcionan-

-bueno jovencito… o más bien diría "Basura" mi nombre es Apollo Flame… un ser del futuro…-

-Apollo Flame…- dice Netto el cual ve como Apollo voltea en dirección de donde lanzo a Meiru

-Esa jovencita fue lo bastante rápida como para protegerse… es un riesgo que ella siga…-

-ROLLO ARROW- en ese instante ve como una flecha se dirige a él, pero el ser chasquea sus dedos y la flecha arde en llamas en el aire antes de siquiera llegar a el

-Eso es imposible…- dice Meiru al ver como su ataque no tiene ni el más mínimo efecto

-esto es lo mejor que puede ofrecer su época… realmente son patéticos…-

En ese momento Apollo se desvanece frente a Netto

-No… va por Meiru y Roll- dice Rockman en la mente de Netto el cual rápidamente activa un Chip

-Battle chip, Bubble Shot- en ese instante se gira y lanza un poderoso disparo de agua a Meiru.

Al mismo tiempo frente a Meiru aparece Apollo Flame

-Es tiempo de que ardas- dice el gran ser el cual alza su mano con intención de atacar a Meiru pero en ese instante el disparo de Netto le da de lleno reduciendo por completo las llamas que lo protegen

-MEIRU TIENES QUE ATACAR AHORA- grita Netto

-Battle Chip, Vulcan- Meiru activa la ametralladora la cual comienza a disparar velozmente contra Apollo el cual comienza a retroceder producto de la fuerza del chip.

-hahahaha…- pero Apollo entonces se desvanece y se coloca en la parte central del Domo

-Interesante, asi que lograron darme aunque sea un pequeño golpe… son realmente interesante… Y MOLESTO-

En ese instante Apollo Flame comienza a reunir en energía en sus brazos

-Netto-kun, ese ser esta en otro nivel… mi cuerpo electrónico lo siente, si no peleamos con todo lo que tenemos vamos a perder- dice Rockman el cual escucha la respuesta de Netto

-En ese caso usemos todos los program Advance que tenemos… es la única forma…-

En ese instante Rockman siente como la energía de Apollo se eleva más de lo que la sentía

-Netto-kun… tienes que cubrirte… AGH ESE ATAQUE SERA MUY…-

-ROCKMAN que sucede, ROCKMAN-

-Mi cuerpo arde… dice el netnavi… tiene… que… ayudar a Meiru…-

-Diablos… maldición- dice Netto el cual comienza a correr para luego empezar a brincar para tratar de llegar con Meiru

-Esta sensación me está quemando… aaa- dice Roll la cual grita en la mente de Meiru

-ROLL… ROLL, ¿Qué TE SUCEDE?- la joven entra en pánico –ROLL…-

-Meiru… tienes que protegerte…usa… un chip de agua…-

-TOMEN ESTO… TORNADO FLAME…- grita Apollo el cual lanza un poderoso ataque en forma de tornado directo contra Meiru

-MEIRU-CHAN… MEIRU-CHAN- grita Netto mientras ve como el ataque sale disparado a su amiga

-NO…-

-BATTLE CHIP GEYSER- grita la joven la cual activa la carta y una gran cantidad de agua sale disparada hacia arriba creando una barrera

-BUM… HAHAHAHA- dice Apollo Flame mientras el tornado termina por golpear la barrera y causa una gran explosión en el domo la cual vuela parte del techo del escenario y Netto sale disparado contra una de las paredes mientras se cubre la cara con sus brazos cruzados por el ENORME calor que transmite la explosión

-MEIRU-CHAN… MEIRU-CHAN…- es lo único que grita el joven

Tras unos segundos el calor comienza a bajar y a la vez también la intensidad de las llamas que se encuentran en todo el escenario

-Ese sujeto… es muy fuerte- dice Netto con horror mientras corre en dirección de Meiru

-MEIRU DONDE ESTAS- grita el joven mientras entra al humo y ve como Meiru se encuentra de pie aunque con algunos golpes en su armadura

-Meiru… ¿Estas bien?- dice el joven el cual se acerca lentamente a ella pero ve los ojos de su amiga y su mira una cosa

-Está asustada… tiene mucho miedo… lo siento- y es que los ojos de Meiru están completamente dilatados llena de terror, el ver parte del verdadero poder de Apollo Flame la ha dejado en shock.

-Meiru… reacciona-

En ese instante la joven voltea y ve a Netto parado junto a ella y se lanza sobre el abrazándolo con mucha fuerza

-Netto… Netto, tengo miedo… ese ser… es demasiado poderoso… tenemos que huir…- la joven entra en pánico mientras en su mente Roll intenta hablar con ella.

-Meiru tienes que tranquilizarte, tenemos que pensar en algo, debe haber alguna forma de vencer a…-

-O diablos… ya nos vio- dice Netto el cual apunta con su Buster a Apollo

-¿Qué hacemos Netto-Kun? En este estado Meiru no puede pelear…-

-Tornado Flame- Apollo agita su mano mientras de nuevo un gran tornado hecho de llamas se dirige a Netto y Meiru

-Basta…PROGRAM ADVANCE- Netto se coloca rápidamente delante de Meiru y coloca tres activa Sword, Wide Sword y Long Sword para crear…

-DREAM SWORD- Netto agita la poderosa espada golpeando el tornado y destruyéndolo en proceso para luego con la misma dirigirse a Apollo Flame ante la mirada de Meiru.

-Meiru tenemos que ayudarlo ellos solos no van a...-

-Lo se Roll… es solo que…-

Entonces Meiru ve como Netto choca su espada contra el escudo de fuego de Apollo

-ahahaha por fin las cosas se ponen interesantes VAMOS DAME CON TODO LO QUE TIENES GUERRERO DEL PASADO-

-AH TOMA ESTO- Netto lanza otro golpe pero Apollo ahora utiliza una de sus serpientes de fuego haciendo que Netto tenga retroceder brincado para al caer suelo rápidamente hacer un giro hacia atrás evitando otra serpiente y finalmente Netto lanza su espada a toda velocidad contra Apollo Flame la cual choca contra el escudo causando una poderosa explosión que manda a volar a Netto hacia sus espaldas y cayendo contra el suelo de pie

-¿Funciono?- pregunta Netto

Al mismo tiempo Meiru sigue hablando con Roll

-Pero es que… este sujeto, esta…-

Y en ese instante ven como Apollo resurge de entre el polvo intacto y el escudo sigue igual

-Diablos no funciono…- dice Netto el cual se ve obligado a esquivar unas serpientes que manda Apollo mientras sigue disparando con su Buster

-a otro nivel…- concluye Meiru su frase al ver como Netto sigue esquivando los ataques

-Pero Meiru aun así tenemos que ayudarlos ¿No prometiste que los ayudaríamos?¿Que los protegeríamos?-

La joven se queda en silencio mientras observa como su amigo pelea contra Apollo

-Diablos… esto no tiene fin- Netto sigue disparando a las serpientes mientras esquiva tornados de Llamas

-BATTLE CHIP AREA STEAL- Netto se mueve velozmente esquivando un par de tornados que se dirigen hacia el mientras habla con Rockman

-Rockman a este paso no nos queda otra opción…-

-¿De que hablas Netto?- pregunta Rockman rápidamente

-Tengo que usar los chips… de Bestia en nosotros…-

-¿QUE HAS DICHO?- dice Rockman con incredulidad

-Tornado Flame… TRIPLE- Apollo lanza tres a velocidades distintas haciendo que Netto que maniobrar entre ellos pero uno de los tornados lo golpea en su brazo derecho

-AAAAAAA- Netto por la fuerza centrífuga sale disparado contra pared y se estrella dándose también en el brazo derecho

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-NETTO- grita Meiru al ver la escena

-O no puede ser… su brazo…- dice Roll con incredulidad

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA- Netto sigue gritando de dolor

-NETTO-KUN, NETTO-KUN…- Rockman observa el brazo

-Demonios… esta quemado y fracturado, su cuerpo no puede soportar tanto daño… demonios..-

-¿Acaso eso es todo reliquias del pasado?- dice Apollo el cual hace que Netto voltee a verlo con un gran gesto de dolor en su cara

-King me regreso a la vida porque supuestamente en esta época hay guerreros capaces de vencerlo… al igual que Shooting Star Rockman… pero por lo que veo ni siquiera tienen el nivel que tiene Subaru junto con War-Rock-

-Que…¿Qué estás diciendo?- dice Netto el cual se pone de pie a duras penas mientras mira fijamente a Apollo

-Digo que no tienes la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme… eres una basura, en cambio Subaru y War-Rock… ellos dos sí que son fuertes… me han vencido dos veces por poco pero lo han hecho…-

-Tu…- dice Netto el cual cae de rodillas al suelo

-Después de matarte a ti… me hare cargo de Shooting Star… - entonces Apollo acumula una gran cantidad de energía en una de las serpientes

-Prepárate a ser devorado por el fuego… DE MI IRA HUMANO-

-NEEEEEEEEEEETTTOOOOOOOO- grita Rockman al ver como la gran serpiente se dirige a ellos

Y entonces como si fuera cámara lenta frente a Netto se coloca Meiru

-BATTLE CHIP… BARRIER 200- Meiru activa la carta y la poderosa serpiente impacta contra ella desviando las llamas y en el proceso protegiendo a Netto del ataque

-aaa… las llamas son muy fuertes…- dice Meiru con temor en la voz

-No dudes Meiru, no debemos dudar- le grita Roll desde su mente y finalmente la barrera cede y la parte final del ataque de Apollo logra quemar a Meiru haciendo que caiga de rodillas

-Meiru… MEIRU- grita Netto al ver a su amiga arrodillada frente a el

-Vaya una molestia, hasta me había olvidado de ti…- dice Apollo el cual crea una pequeña esfera de fuego en su mano derecha

-Netto… perdóname, si te hubiera ayudado antes… no estarías lastimado-

-Meiru…- dice Netto

-Pero ahora es mi turno… tengo que protegerte es mi deber…-

Meiru se pone de pie mientras Apollo habla

-ESOS SENTIMIENTOS… LOS DESPRECIO- dice Apollo mientras la bola de fuego en su mano comienza a crecer ante la preocupada mirada de Netto y Rockman.

-Esa cosa… ese ataque no es como los que ha usado antes, eso está a otro nivel… Netto-kun, tenemos que huir…-

-No…Rockman no huiremos- dice Netto mientras habla con él en su mente y mantiene su mirada fija en Meiru la cual no se mueve pero puede ver que tiembla

-Ella está temblando… tiene miedo mucho miedo pero aun así esta parada frente a mi protegiéndome… y yo… yo soy el que debería estar al frente protegiéndola no de esta forma-

-¿Netto-kun?- dice extrañado Rockman ante las palabras de Netto

-Rockman… soy débil, Apollo tiene razón yo no puedo compararme con Subaru… el está a otro nivel respecto a mi…-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-El, siempre está dispuesto a darlo todo por sus amigos… por Misora, lo has visto y yo… en mi corazón a veces siento que no soy capaz de dar todo por la gente que quiero… como Meiru-

La bola de Fuego sigue aumentando y finalmente Netto dice

-Así que Rockman… gomene… pero tengo que usar eso…-

-Netto… si lo haces sabes que podrías perder… el control-

-Lo se…pero- entonces Netto vuelve a ver a Meiru llena de miedo y dice –Por ella… sacrificare todo… perdóname hermano…-

-Netto-kun… yo siempre te ayudare hermano… si pierdes el control… yo te ayudare…-

Al mismo tiempo

-Netto… siento no haber podido ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte pero… no te dejare jamás… no cederé ante nada después de todo… eres la persona que más amo…-

-Meiru usa un chip rápido ya viene-

-AHORA RECIBAN ES…-

-MEIRU- grita Roll en su mente

-NETTO…- es lo único que dice Meiru pero en ese instante escuchan un grito

-BEAST CHIP INTEGRATION… GREIGA-

En ese instante Netto activa el chip y una gran cantidad de luz aparece de su cuerpo

-AAA..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Netto grita y Meiru voltea a ver a su amigo

-Beast… chip… no…-

Meiru rápidamente recuerda lo que dijo el profesor Hikari, si Netto usa el chip durante cross fusion quizás no podría controlarlo

-¿Qué es esa…- pero entonces Apollo recibe un poderoso golpe en la cara mientras sale disparado contra una pared y delante de Meiru está parado Netto, ya transformado en Greiga-

-Netto…-

Apollo se tele transporta y aparece delante de Netto

-Vaya… así que tenías un as bajo la manga

-RRRRRRRRRRRRROOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR- el rugido de Netto estremece todo el lugar y Meiru mira atónita como se lanza contra Apollo

-ESTO SE HA PUESTO INTERESANTE- grita Apollo el cual activa su escudo peor Netto lo atraviesa con facilidad mientras le da otro golpe en la cara para luego rematarlo con un disparo a quemarropa causando una gran explosión

-Netto…-

-Rockman…- dicen al mismo tiempo las chicas

-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRR- es lo único que dice Netto

-Realmente… ¿Ese es Netto?- dice Meiru llena de confusión y miedo –Netto... ¿Dónde estás Netto?-

_**Fin del capítulo 45.**_

_**Después de un tiempo les dejo el capítulo 45 de esta historia.**_

_**Ya lo sabían todos los sabían, Netto tendría que usar los chips y ahora… ¿Qué va a suceder? Bueno de aquí viene una batalla colosal y después… bueno ya veremos que sale.**_

_**¡Saludos a todos y gracias por sus comentarios!**_


	46. Extiende Tus Alas (Parte 1)

**Todos los personajes aquí usados y descritos pertenecen a capcom y su creador Keiji inafune.**

**Capítulo 46: Extiende tus alas 1 (Perdiendo el Control)**

-Eh…-

Subaru Hoshikawa se detiene a medio camino, algo llama su atención, Misora la cual se encuentra junto a él, se detiene unos cuantos pasos más adelante y mira como Subaru observa en cierta dirección.

-¿Subaru que sucede?- la joven se acerca a su novio

-No lo sé Misora… de pronto sentí algo extraño en mi mente… como si algo me estuviera llamando, o más bien como si algo no estuviera bien…-

-¿Estas preocupados por ellos Subaru?- pregunta War-Rock

-Un poco para ser sincero… sé que tenemos que apresurarnos a la zona final pero aun así no dejo de tener esta sensación… desde hace rato la tengo pero ahora se siente más fuerte…-

-Ellos estarán bien- dice Misora mientras toca a Subaru en uno de sus hombros –Después de todo Netto es tan fuerte y confiable como tú-

-Además no está solo, Rockman, Meiru y Roll lo estarán ayudando- añade Harp

Subaru voltea a ver a Misora mientras le dice

-Creo que tienen razón… quizás solo sea una coincidencia… sigamos, tenemos que acabar con los planes de King pronto-

-Eso me gusta oír… vamos a acabar con ese tipo-

En ese instante comienzan a correr mientras Misora piensa

-Netto… vale más que estén bien- luego mira a Subaru –Si a ustedes les llegara a suceder algo Subaru… jamás se lo perdonaría… tienen que venir con nosotros cueste lo que cueste-

Y junto con Subaru desaparece en un destello dirigiéndose a la playa de Den City.

Y en otro lugar… más bien en el Domo de Netbattles una batalla de proporciones colosales está iniciando, Hikari Netto contra la voluntad de su padre ha decidido activar el chip bestia con tal de proteger a Meiru y Roll de Apollo Flame, un formidable enemigo del Futuro pero parece que Netto ha perdido el control.

-NETTO- grita Meiru al ver como su amigo rugue con gran fuerza, el chip de Greiga le ha dado un gran poder pero a cambio su mente se encuentra en blanco, solo piensa en una cosa… PELEAR.

De entre los escombros aparece Apollo Flame con su escudo reactivado tiene un par de daños en su armadura pero aun asi sonríe con gran confianza.

-AHAHAHA ESTA BATALLA SERA GRANDIOSA- Apollo entonces lanza una gran cantidad de Serpientes de fuego en dirección de Netto pero el joven se mueve velozmente entre todas ellas acercándose a Apollo

-¡No esta vez no lo harás!- Apollo lanza un tornado haciendo que Netto se desvié para luego las serpientes se dirijan a él pero Netto se desvanece a gran velocidad subiendo a una de las partes más altas del Domo, las serpientes lo localizan y comienzan a seguirlo por todo el lugar causando que comience a arder en llamas y causando explosiones y gran cantidad de daño al Domo ante la atónita mirada de Meiru la cual escucha a Roll decirle lo siguiente

-No puedo sentirlo… Meiru esto es malo- la joven entonces reaccione y le pregunta a su netnavi

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes sentir?-

En ese instante Netto maniobra entre sillas evitando las serpientes para luego girarse mientras brinca para disparar su Buster destruyendo varias en el proceso y luego lanzarse al resto y esquivarlas para seguir corriendo por todo el lugar

-No puedo sentir a Rockman… no siento su conciencia, pensaba… creía que el aún estaba dentro de Netto cuando se transformó pero no lo siento… no logro sentirlo-

-Rockman…- es lo único que dice Meiru al escuchar un rugido de Netto el cual le dispara a Apollo a la distancia

-Eh… un solo disparo- Apollo no hace un solo intento por detener el ataque y el disparo da directo en el escudo de fuego causando que disminuya notablemente y de paso hacer tambalear por un momento a Apollo

-Este poder… es increíble de un solo disparo…- es lo único que dice Apollo el cual comienza a acumular energía en ambos brazos.

Al mismo tiempo Netto destruye las serpientes restantes y tras eso mira fijamente a Apollo y se lanza contra el a toda velocidad

-ERES MIO TORNADO FLAME- Apollo lanza un enorme tornado contra Netto

-NETTO-

-ROCKAMAN-

Gritan ambas al mismo tiempo una desde su mente y otra a viva voz, pero inmediatamente se callan al ver como Netto ruge y con sus enormes zarpas destroza el tornado de fuego, la energía resultante del ataque hace que Meiru salga disparada y se estrelle contra una pared mientras que Apollo resista el poderoso golpe sonriente

-Sabía que eso no te detendría… pero ¡QUE TAL TRES TORNADOS!-

En ese instante tras Netto y a sus costados aparecen tornados del mismo tamaño

-ESTA VEZ ERES MIO-

Entonces Apollo choca sus manos haciendo que los tornados se dirijan a Netto

-ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR- Pero increíblemente Netto utiliza sus garras para detener los ataques que vienen de los costados y justo cuando el tornado que viene desde su espalda esta por golpearlo hace un giro y brinca al frente evadiéndola al tornado y causando que los 3 choquen en una poderosa explosión que vuela el techo del Domo.

-ROAAAAAAAAR-

-Maldición esta frente a mi…- dice Apollo incrédulo ante lo que ven sus ojos

Netto entonces activa su Buster y comienza a disparar velozmente a todo el cuerpo de Apollo, el escudo de fuego desaparece y Apollo recibe varios ataques para que finalmente Netto se gire y le dé una poderosa patada en el cuello.

-Esto es… IMPO…SI- Apollo no alcanza a terminar porque sale disparado a gran velocidad estrellándose contra una pared y salir del Domo.

-In…creible…- dice Meiru con miedo y asombro a la vez

-Meiru salgamos de aquí el techo se está cayendo-

La velocidad del combate fue tal que apenas los escombros de la explosión de los 3 tornados apenas comienzan a caer al suelo.

Meiru le hace caso a Roll y a gran velocidad se dirigen a la puerta de salida para luego voltear a ver como Netto está parado en el mismo lugar donde estaba Apollo, sin moverse

-Roll… pero Netto y Rockman…-

-Lo se Meiru… pero no podemos hacer nada tenemos que salir de aquí ya…-

La joven finalmente sale por la puerta mientras escucha como los escombros siguen cayendo dentro

-Netto…-

El estado mental de Meiru es un caos por un momento se alegra de ver como Apollo ha sido vencido pero por el otro no deja de tener miedo, el aura que emite Netto es demasiado oscura

-Netto… ¿Qué te ha sucedido?- dice la joven pero en ese instante ve como frente a ella aparece Apollo Flame

-Tu…-

-JE…HE… HAHAHAHA esta sensación realmente King no mentía al decirme que ustedes pueden llegar a ser una amenaza para sus planes-

Meiru solo escucha mientras mira fijamente a Apollo

-Así que mi deber es deshacerme de ti y de ese mocoso… que ha vendido su alma a la oscuridad…-

-¿Oscuridad?- dice Meiru mientras añade –El jamás se dejaría vencer por la oscuridad…-

-Eso es lo que tú crees pequeña…- Apollo se arrodilla los ataques de Subaru fueron extremadamente poderosos tanto que lo han dejado en estado critico

-Ese jovencito está siendo consumido por sus propios miedos… por eso ese poder lo está controlando… si esas formas extrañas en sus ondas, esas bestias toman el control de su mente…-

-MIENTES, NETTO ES CAPAZ DE VENCER ESO- Meiru se niega a creerle a Apollo

-Mocosa insolente… mientras él tenga miedo, esas energías tomaran el control de su mente, mientras más miedo tenga más poderosas serán… es joven SE HA VENDIDO AL PODER ABSOLUTO-

Apollo alza su mano y una gran bola de fuego comienza a formarse

-Solo Shooting Star Rockman me ha obligado a usar este ataque… y ahora esta reliquia del pasado también lo ha hecho, DESTROZARE TODO ESTE LUGAR Y A TI CON EL… ASI SU DOLOR SERA IRREPARABLE…-

-Netto…- Meiru comienza a retroceder ante la gran cantidad de energía que Apollo está acumulando

-Meiru… tenemos que irnos ya, hay que alejarnos…-

Meiru se queda quieta mientras dice de nuevo el nombre de su amigo

-Netto…-

-MEIRU VAMOS RAPIDO- dice Roll pero al mismo tiempo piensa con todas sus fuerzas –ROCKMAN… SI AUN ESTAS ALLI SI AUN PUEDES OIR MI VOZ… AYUDANOS…-

-DESAPARESCAN CON MIS LLAMAS… APOLLO…-

En ese instante detrás de Meiru se escucha un gran estruendo y la pared vuela en mil pedazos y de allí aparece Netto gritando

-ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL-

Y con una de sus garras atraviesa el pecho de Apollo Flame, la gran bola de fuego comienza a disiparse mientras Apollo sonríe y comienza a desvanecerse

-derrotado por seres anticuados… es lo más humillante que jamás sentiré…- luego Apollo mira brevemente a Meiru la cual aún sigue en shock por la escena que está viendo y finalmente dice

-Hikari Netto… TU SERAS CONSUMIDO POR TU OSCURIDAD- y con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro Apollo Flame por fin se desvanece, por fin es vencido por Netto y Rockman.

-Netto dijo mi nombre Meiru, ROCKMAN AUN ESTA ALLI DENTRO- dice la netnavi a la joven la cual rápidamente pregunta

-¿Rockman?- la joven se acerca lentamente y entonces escucha hablar con una voz cavernosa a Rockman

-Meiru-chan no te acerques es demasiado peligroso…-

-Rockman… ¿Eres tu verdad?- dice Meiru

-Si… soy yo aaaaa- Rockman grita mientras el cuerpo de Netto se comienza a mover salvajemente

-No tengo mucho tiempo… Meiru, Roll escuchen por favor… tiene que hablar con mi padre de esto, tienen que decirle que Netto uso los chips, estoy seguro que él tiene algo que podrá…-

En ese instante Netto comienza a rugir y Meiru solo mira atónita lo que está sucediendo

-Tienes que decirle- Rockman de nuevo toma el control –Solo podré contener a las bestias por un tiempo… de eso no sé qué pasara, así que me llevare a Netto lo más lejos que puedas por favor, hablen con mi padre

-Rockman… No pienso dejarte- dice Roll con gran determinación y Rockman logra escucharla y le dice

-Roll, agradezco que quieras ayudarme pero… ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es llevar a Meiru sana y salva hasta el laboratorio… aaa… mi padre debe tener algo…-

-Pero…-

-SOLE VE ROLL…- grita Rockman haciendo que Roll se asuste

-Rockman… antes de irme…- la joven mira fijamente a los ojos verdes que tiene ahora su amigo -¿Por qué Netto hizo esto? ¿Acaso fue mi culpa? ¿Está el allí aun? Si no está yo…-

-Meiru, solo puedo decirte esto "Era mi deber proteger a Meiru, no tenía que ser lo contrario" aaa… Netto hizo esto porque lo que más quiere es protegerte… AAAA-

El cuerpo de Netto se toma la cabeza mientras Rockman grita

-NO DEJARE QUE LES HAGAN DAÑO MEIRU TENGO QUE LLEVARME A NETTO… POR FAVOR VE A MI PADRE-

Finalmente Rockman grita

-BEAST CHIP… FALZER- y Rockman activa el chip de Falzer y frente a Meiru, el cuerpo de Netto ahora se transforma en la Cyberbestia alada, pero solo por un momento logra verlo ya que emprende el vuelo y desaparece velozmente de su vista.

-NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTOOOOOOOOOOO- la joven con lágrimas en los ojos al escuchar el motivo de porque Netto uso el chip bestia ve como su amigo desaparece

-Meiru… entiendo cómo te sientes- dice Roll desde su mente al ver como la joven cae de rodillas al suelo –Pero… no es momento para esto… tenemos que hacer lo que nos dijo Rockman, vamos a ver al doctor Hikari… tal vez así logremos salvar a Netto…-

La joven se pone de pie por instinto mientras dice con voz lúgubre

-Todo esto, todo esto es de nuevo mi culpa…-

-Meiru…- Roll se preocupa ante lo dicho por su dueña mientras comienzan a moverse en dirección de los laboratorios donde está el doctor Hikari

Al mismo tiempo

-Misora… detente- dice Subaru y al mismo tiempo que el joven Misora también se detiene y observa delante de ellos

-Aquí es el cuartel de la net policía- dice la joven y luego añade -¿Por qué nos detenemos?-

-Él está aquí, puedes sentirlo, ¿Verdad?-

La joven cierra sus ojos y finalmente dice apuntando en dirección del techo del edificio

-Si… él está aquí, BURAI-

Desde el techo Burai baja velozmente mientras se coloca a la entrada del cuartel de la Net policía

-Oye Subaru, su Aura es muy inusual… debes tener cuidado- dice War-Rock

-Tú también Misora, es como si ya no quedara nada de conciencia de El…- añade Harp

-Así que ha sucedido…- dice Subaru el cual suspira y mira con cierta tristeza a Burai –Siempre destinados a pelear…- Subaru entonces camina en dirección de Burai mientras dice –Misora yo peleare con el necesito que tu entres y destruyas la fuente de energía.

-¿Subaru?- la joven mira de manera intranquila a su novio y le contesta –No Subaru yo me quedare a ayudarte… esta batalla no la libraras solo… yo te ayudare-

El joven no contesta nada y ve como Burai se coloca en posición de combate y finalmente el joven dice

-Decirte que no… ¿No servirá de nada cierto?-

La joven se coloca al lado de Subaru mientras dice.

-No… nada de lo que digas servirá, mi deber es cuidarte…-

Entonces Misora también se coloca en posición de combate mientras War-Rock dice

-Parece que esta vez las decisiones no las tomas tu Subaru- dice War-Rock con cierto enfado mientras añade –Pero olvidemos eso tenemos que patearle el trasero a Burai otra vez… y después…-

En ese instante Burai se lanza por Subaru y el joven activa una Card de tipo Espada y se lanza contra Burai y grita

-CON KING- y ambos chocan sus armas mientras Subaru dice

-MISORA VAMOS… RADIO BATTLE WAVE…-

-RIDE ON- dice Misora mientras se lanza también contra Burai

Y al mismo tiempo en el cielo…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… ESTO ES DEMASIADO AAAAAAA NETTTOOOO TIENES QUE AYUDARME…- Rockman grita con gran desesperación mientras añade –SI NO ME AYUDAS PRONTO… QUIZAS… ATAQUEMOS A MISORA Y SUBARU, TIENES QUE AYUDARME NEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTOOOOO-

_**Fin del capítulo 46.**_

_**La cosa se puso color hormiga, un choque más contra Burai el cual ira enserio en esta ocasión (recordemos que está siendo controlado por King)**_

_**Mientras que Rockman tiene que retener a Netto en lo más alto, en el cielo, ahora todo queda en manos de Roll y Meiru, tienen que llegar rápido con el doctor Hikari o quizás… Netto sea la próxima amenaza a vencer y no King… prepárense los próximos 4 capítulos serán muy vertiginosos.**_

_**Saludos a todos. **___


	47. Desde El Futuro Para Mi Hijo

**Antes de continuar con "Extiende tus Alas parte 2" he aquí un pequeño y corto intermedio fundamental para la historia… sobre todo para Subaru.**

**Todos los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Capcom y tienen todos los derechos para hacer lo que quieran con este fan fic.**

**Intermedio: Desde el Futuro para mi hijo.**

Mientras en el pasado Subaru esta ayudando a Hikari Netto a detener a King y sus secuaces, a la vez que intenta encontrar una forma para volver a su época, en el Futuro el padre de Subaru, Daigo Hoshikawa está junto con Amachi y la Dr. Goodall intentando establecer una comunicación con su hijo.

-Diablos no podemos ver nada- dice Daigo al ver de nuevo en la pantalla que no obtiene más que estática además de unas cuantas ondas irregulares –si pudiera encontrar un pequeño resquicio, aunque sea uno pequeño podría hablar con mi hijo.

-Daigo intento tu preocupación- contesta Amachi el cual está en una computadora modificando cierto "programa" – pero poniéndote impaciente no lograras nada-

-Amachi- contesta Daigo con un poco de pesar –Siento que a mi hijo se le están poniendo demasiadas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros, él es un chico… es un niño aun y nada me gustaría más que verlo en un mundo donde no sea necesario que exista Rockman… un mundo donde pueda estar con todos sus amigos jugando y divirtiéndose… lo que le paso a Misora podríamos haberlo evitado si nuestro programa "TC" estuviera más desarrollado…-

En ese instante entra a la sala la Dr Goodall y escucha lo que dice Daigo con pesar.

-Ese chico- en ese instante voltean a verla Daigo y Amachi –es un joven muy impetuoso, aunque parezca tranquilo por dentro tiene ese deseo de aventuras como tu Daigo, y aunque tú quieras que el lleve una vida tranquila te aseguro que él no lo hará, si sus amigos están en peligro el seguro hará todo lo posible por ayudarlos… como a Misora, y me atrevo a decir, que por ella haría más que por nadie más…-

Daigo se queda en silencio y la doctora sigue hablando

-Ademas, el proyecto "TC" solo puede ser dirigido por Subaru junto con Misora y Gonta- y añade –son los más experimentados y de los primeros cinco humanos en hacer "Transcode" o como dicen ellos "Hacer Denpa-Henkan con sus amigos del planeta Fm y Am"-

-Pero mi hijo es… solo un niño-

-Daigo entiendo que te preocupes por tu hijo, al igual que Akane, tu esposa- responde rápido la doctora –pero nosotros ya somos viejos… ya no tenemos la energía que esos niños tienen, ellos son el futuro de este planeta contra cualquier amenaza que intente hacer algo a este mundo, te aseguro que ellos tres serán en algún futuro personas que guíen el mundo-

Amachi añade a lo dicho por la doctora lo siguiente

-Subaru es ya la representación de la esperanza en el mundo Daigo, no podemos quitar eso de la mente de las personas… simplemente no podemos además- entonces sonríe Amachi –Yo creo que ese pequeño niño… Subaru es tan fuerte que podrá con el enorme peso que tiene por delante en su vida y…- de nuevo sonríe –estoy seguro que cierta jovencita le ayudara con eso… Daigo tu no conoces aún demasiado sobre Misora, pero esa jovencita es la razón por la que Subaru es ahora el protector de nuestro mundo… y ella es uno de los pilares más fuertes… estoy casi seguro que es junto contigo y Akane de las cosas que más fuerzas le da a Subaru.

Daigo solo mira fijamente a la computadora y añade

-lo entiendo… entiendo lo que dicen, pero eso…- entonces voltea a ver a sus colegas –no quiere decir que nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados…-

En ese instante entran a la sala Luna, Gonta y Kizamaro los cuales miran a Amachi y Luna pregunta con cierta preocupación en su voz

-¿No han logrado comunicarse con él?-

Amachi responde mientras Daigo se voltea a intentar de nuevo establecer comunicación

-No Luna… no hemos podido- entonces voltean todos a ver la pantalla que Daigo está observando –tratar de encontrar las ondas electromagnéticas de War-Rock a través del tiempo es demasiado complicado… pero no nos rendiremos, tengo que enviarle el "programa" que he modificado, le será de gran ayuda si esta en aprietos-

Entonces Gonta dice

-Amachi-san… tenemos algo que pedirle-

Entonces Kizamaro se adelanta y apuntando su V-Hunter al de Amachi le transmite algo.

-Es algo que hicimos entre todos para Subaru y Misora… si pudieran mandarlo…-

-Con gusto lo haremos- contesta Daigo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla más decidido gracias a las palabras de sus colegas –esto les ayudara mucho se los aseguro… donde quiera que estén y lo que estén haciendo… les ayudara-

-No hay nada como unas palabras de tus amigos para levantarte y seguir adelante – añade la Doctora Goodall.

-Subaru… espero que estés bien, yo… entiendo muy bien por qué has ido por ella… se lo que ella significa para ti Subaru, yo… lo entiendo ya que es tu primer amiga… la que estuvo allí cuando lo necesitaste la que te saco del agujero y te abrió a las demás personas… sin ella quizás nosotros jamás nos hubiéramos hecho amigos…-

Luna está pensando eso cuando de pronto en la computadora aparece algo

-Esperen… lo tengo… ENCONTRE UN RESQUICIO- en ese instante todos se acercan con gran expectación a la computadora

-Lo lograste Daigo…-dice la doctora con una gran satisfacción en su rostro-

-no lo hubiera logra si no me hubieran dando ese pequeño sermón…- contesta Daigo el cual añade –bien es hora…-

Entonces aplastando un par de teclas se conecta al V-hunter de Amachi

-Transmitiendo el mensaje para Subaru de sus amigos…-

En la pantalla se envía el archivo

-Wow… si lo piensas estamos enviando algo por el tiempo… se escucha tan simple, pero a la vez es tan complejo…- dice Kizamaro

-Solo espero que reciba nuestro mensaje ¿No es así presidenta?- añade Gonta

-Lo hará… y estoy segura que ambos están bien…- contesta Luna.

-Daigo envía el programa-

-Entendido…- en ese instante Daigo comienza a enviar el programa a Subaru

-Y algo más…- dice Daigo

Entonces envía unos datos más

-Este es un mensaje para mi hijo… de mi esposa y de mi parte…-

Finalmente ven como en la computadora el nivel de información comienza a disminuir

-parece que el resquicio que se abrió en el tiempo está terminándose...- dice la Doctora

-¿Cree que hayan llegado las cosas que enviamos a Subaru?- pregunta Amachi y cuando la doctora va a contestar Luna dice con determinación.

-Claro que si… le llegaron a el y ella… estoy segura-

Todos sonríen mientras que Daigo piensa un poco

-Hijo… se fuerte pronto no volveremos a ver… eso te lo aseguro-

Entonces en la época de Netto…

-Ugh donde estoy… que… paso-

Subaru despierta y se siente algo, algo a su espalda

-Agua…- entonces siente la agitación que producen las olas –estoy en el mar… que paso…-

En ese instante mira hacia arriba y ve a Harp Note peleando mientras grita su nombre

-Subaru… SUBARU… DESPIERTA SUBARU…- en ese instante Harp Note recibe un ataque y cae con fuerza al agua

-Mi…so…ra MI…SO…RA… MISORA… ¡MISORA!-

En ese instante Subaru habla con War-Rock

-Amigo… War-Rock… rápido tenemos que unirnos… Misora está…-

-Pero entonces alzando su v-hunter ve como dentro War-Rock está gravemente Herido-

-War-Rock… ¡WAR-ROCK!- entonces Subaru voltea y ve a Misora la cual emerge y sigue luchando

-War-Rock amigo... te necesito vamos…-

Entonces en ese instante en su V-Hunter aparece un mensaje indicando que tiene un correo.

-¿Cómo un correo? Pero es…-

Entonces mira al remitente y solo dice

-Papá…-

**Fin del intermedio.**

**Bien con este pequeño y leve intermedio regreso al fanfic, después de mucho tiempo inactivo, espero entienda que la vida es bastante dura muy dura, y trabajar mientras cumplo con otros compromisos en la vida real quita tiempo para escribir.**

**El punto es que me daré tiempo para terminar esta historia, no la he olvidado ni la olvidare ya que son mis personajes favoritos de Rockman y debo terminar esta historia para plasmar mi deseo que Capcom quizás jamás me cumpla.**

**Con respecto a los comentarios agradezco todos y cada uno de ellos **** entiendo que esta historia se está haciendo muy larga, pero como verán estamos en la etapa final de la misma ya quedan solo unos cuantos enemigos, pronto se acerca el final de esta historia, no será e capítulos, pero si quizás en 10 que esa es la idea pero no garantizo nada **** pueden ser unos cuantos más dependiendo de qué tan largos sean.**

**Saludos a todos **


	48. Extiende tus Alas (Parte 2)

Los personajes aquí usados pertenecen a Capcom y fueron creados o ideados por Keiji Inafune…

Extiende tus Alas parte 2: "Caída"

Sinopsis: Este capítulo se enfoca en la batalla definitiva entre Burai, Harp Note y Shooting Star Rockman

-Chico debes tener cuidado Burai no está pensando en nada…-

Rockman se agacha esquivando el golpe con la espada que le lanza Burai para luego tomar un poco de impulso y lanzarse hacia atrás para evitar un corte vertical de su enemigo.

-Wave… Slash-

-¿Qué demonios es eso? ¡Subaru esquiva ya!-

Pero para cuando War-rock le da la advertencia a su amigo el ataque sale disparado de la espada de Burai partiendo todo el cimiento en dos a velocidad supersónica

-¡Te Tengo!-

Harp Note entonces se lanza contra Subaru empujándolo hacia su izquierda salvándolo del golpe de energía el cual choca contra un auto partiéndolo en dos para luego explotar toda la parte posterios creando un enorme cráter…

-Debes estar bromeando…- dice War-rock

-Es Burai del que hablamos War-rock sabes que tan poderoso podría ser si no tiene emociones… y esa la prueba- contesta Subaru el cual se lanza corriendo contra Burai

-Battle card… Sword-

-aaaa- Subaru choca su espada contra la de Burai pero entonces se lleva una gran sorpresa…

-Qué es esto…-

Subaru observa cómo se espada está siendo partida en dos…-

-Demonios… esto es…-

-¡Shock Note!-

Misora lanza un ataque el cual Burai brinca para esquivar mientras Subaru hace un movimiento hacia su derecha mientras su espada se parte a la mitad, desapareciendo como datos…

-rayos…-

Subaru cae de pie mientras Misora se acerca

-¿Estas bien Subaru?-

-Si Misora… pero… me hirió…-

-Oye Subaru esto es…- War-rock es interrumpido por Misora

-¿Pero cómo dices que te hirió? Ni siquiera logro…-

Pero entonces Misora mira la cara de Subaru y ve un leve corte sangrando

-¡Cuidado Misora muévete!-

Burai se lanza desde el cielo mientras nuestros héroes esquivan el ataque hacia los lados

-Explosión…-

-MISORA USA UNA CARTA DE BARRERA YA-

-la chica activa justo a tiempo la carta al igual que Subaru para salvarse de una poderosa onda expansiva-

-Gah!...- ambos chocan Subaru contra un árbol el cual por la fuerza cae al piso mientras que Misora choca contra el edificio de la Policía creando un pequeño cráter…

-Si no es por la barrera el daño sería mucho mayor…-

Entonces Misora ve como Burai se lanza contra ella per en ese instante Subaru se coloca tras Burai…

-GIGA BATTLE CARD MULTI KICK…-

Subaru lanza ponderosa patadas a Burai el cual se gira y usando su espada las detiene una por una a velocidad asombrosa…

-Esto es… tengo que ayudar a Subaru-

Entonces War-rock se materializa mientras lanzando poderoso golpe con sus garras el cual Burai detiene también con su espada

-AHORA SUBARU-

-CHARING ROCKBUSTER-

Subaru le dispara a toda potencia a Burai el cual se mueve levemente hacia atrás y en ese instante…

-BATTLE CARD WIDE SWORD-

Misora con brinco lanza un poderoso corte vertical contra Burai pero el mismo lo detiene con su espada la cual comienza a partir la de Misora

-MISORA TIENES QUE DETENER TU ATAQUE AHORA- dice Harp

-No… aun no…-

-CHARING ROCKBUSTER-

Subaru vuelve a dispararle a Burai el cual ahora no logra contener el disparo y es mandado a volar mientras Misora dice

-es por eso no detuve el ataque Harp-

La FM piensa

-A veces olvido la enorme sincronización que tienen los dos juntos… realmente son el equipo perfecto…-

Pero al caer al suelo Misora se toca la mejilla

-También recibí un corte… y…- luego mira su espada y ve que esta partida en dos…

-¿Qué sucede Subaru porque nos está pasando con esto con Burai?-

-No lo sé… pero a mí me volvió a herir…-

Misora mira la pierna con la cual Subaru lanzo las poderosas patadas a Burai y ve que tiene 4 cortes pequeños…-

-Subaru…-

-Misora no es momento para esto… él ya está de pie…-

Misora voltea y ve a Burai caminando y ve como su espada brilla con un rojo intenso…

-Y parece que está intacto…-

-OOOOOOOOOH!-

Burai lanza un poderoso grito mientras que Laplace su espada brilla más intensamente…

-Que energía tan grande… ¿Este es el verdadero potencial de Burai?- dice Misora

-Si… este es…- dice Subaru el cual aprieta sus puños, para luego activar su Buster y añade-

Misora, los ataques a corta distancia no funcionaran… nuestras espadas no logran atravesar la suya, necesitamos ataques de Larga distancia si queremos ganar esto… y además debemos apresurarnos… se nos acaba el tiempo…-

-Si lo se… tenemos que evitar que King invoque las criaturas de Mu usando las Ooparts…-

-En ese caso recuerda… nada de ataques a corta distancia, procura estar a lo lejos…-

En ese instante Burai se lanza contra ellos

-Y… ataque cuando veas una oportunidad…-

-VAMOS A PONERNOS SALVAJES HARP-

Grita War-rock mientras Subaru brinca hacia atrás evitando otro poderoso corte de Burai mientras Subaru lanza disparos continuos a Burai el cual los esquiva con una gran habilidad.

-Sus reflejos también mejoraron… no cualquiera puede esquivar así mis disparos-

-GIGANT SHOCK NOTE-

Misora lanza una poderosa onda de choque en forma de nota musical desde el costado derecho de Burai el cual lanza un poderoso corte con su espada partiendo en dos la energía de Misora la cual explota destrozando carros y creando un cráter en el suelo…

-Si tan solo pudiéramos darle un golpe directo… como el que le dio Subaru con su buster…-

-Si… nuestra Shock Note gigante es más fuerte que el buster de Subaru… pero es muy lenta…-

-BATTLE CARD CANNON-

Subaru le dispara a Burai mientras cae encima de un carro y Burai lanza un corte vertical mientras detiene la energía del cañón con su mano para luego lanzarla contra el mar creando un explosión que levanta bastante agua

-¿Con las manos?- Subaru esquiva otro golpe de Burai mientras le dispara de nuevo con su cañon

-Esto es ridículo Subaru… es demasiado rápido, y fuerte… ¿Y además tiene una defensa igual de grande? Realmente… creo que…-

En ese instante Burai se coloca frente a Subaru y lanza otro golpe con su espada

-BATTLE CARD SWORD-

Subaru utiliza otra espada para contener el poderoso golpe el cual hace que se cimbre el piso por la fuerza del impacto creando una gran cantidad de cuarteaduras

-demonios… me obligo a usar una espada…-

-SUBARU TIENES QUE MOVERTE RAPIDO O SI NO… ESA ENERGIA QUE EMITE TE HARA PEDAZOS-

-Kuh…-

-PULSE SONG-

Misora usa su técnica paralizadora para detener momentáneamente a Burai, a lo cual Subaru aprovecha y usa una carta de invisibilidad para desaparecer y alejarse de Burai

-MACHINE GUN STRING-

Misora lanza sus cuerdas contra Burai el cual sigue paralizado y utilizando una toda su fuerza agita su guitarra para elevarlo por los aires…

-TOMA ESTO… GIGANT SHOCK NOTE-

Misora lanza una enorme onda de energía de nuevo pero en ese instante Burai reacciona

-Laplace…-

La espada de Burai lanza un poderoso rugido el cual hace que la nota de Misora se regrese a ella

-MISORA MUEVETE RAPIDO-

Misora intenta moverse hacia su derecha pero es jalada hacia la energía…

¿Está usando mis cuerdas para jalarme?

La joven ve como la energía esta por golpearla cuando Subaru aparece frente a ella y grita

-MAX CHARGIN ROCKBUSTER…-

Subaru le dispara a la nota la cual al recibir el impacto causa una enorme explosión que hace que tanto Misora como Subaru salgan volando contra el suelo mientras Burai se eleva más por los aires cayendo en un camino de energía Denpa…

-gah-

Ambos chicos caen al suelo, Subaru llevando la peor parte al estar sosteniendo a Misora entre sus brazos para evitar que sea dañada…

-¿Estas bien Subaru?- pregunta Misora la cual voltea a ver a su novio…

-¡SUBARU!-

-Estoy bien Misora…-

-nada de que estas bien… tiene un enorme corte en el casco…-

-Esto no es bueno chico… Burai está en otro nivel…- dice War-rock –odio admitirlo pero nos está superando con facilidad y nosotros apenas si hemos podido tocarlo…-

Un par de gotas de sangre caen al piso mientras Misora mira con seriedad a Subaru el cual dice

-Misora… ya tendrás momento para regañarnos… por ahora debemos concentrarnos en esto…

-PERO SUBARU…-

-Misora entiendo tu preocupación pero te necesito completamente concentrada en esto… solo con tu ayuda podremos ganarle… ¿entiendes? Solo entre los dos podremos hacerlo…

Antes de que Misora pueda decir algo Harp interviene

-Se acerca rápidamente tenemos que pensar en el algo…-

-Yo tengo una idea… para comprobar que es esa extraña energía que rodea a su espada… y la hace tan peligrosa…-

-¿War-rock?- dicen todos

-Subaru ataca a Burai con tu buster, Tu Misora, atrapa su espada con tu Machine gun string, eso ayudara a comprobar lo que creo…-

-De acuerdo no sé qué planees War-rock pero…-

En ese momento Burai aparece frente a ellos a 50 metros

-HAREMOS LO QUE DICES VAMOS MISORA

-SI…-

Y ambos se lanzan contra Burai.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar King mantiene su mirada fija en cierto ser que se encuentra en los cielos… si, Rockman y Netto están siendo vigilados por King.

-Ho Ho Ho… parece que me he topado con algo de "interés" en esta época… creo que le sacare provecho a esto… pero por ahora vere que sucede con mi "Mascota"-

-Machine Gun String-

Misora lanza sus cuerdas contra la espada de Burai, la joven hace uso de toda la fuerza que posee para poder detener a Burai pero entonces sucede de nuevo lo mismo… sus cuerdas se desintegran rápidamente, cosa que War-rock nota de inmediato.

-¡Rockbuster!-

Subaru dispara evitando que Burai pueda atacar a Misora la cual cae al lado de Subaru

-Entonces… ¿Qué descubriste War-rock?- pregunta Harp con interés

-Bueno… es lo que me temía…-

-¿Qué cosa War-rock?- Subaru pregunta mientras esquivan un ataque de energía por parte de Burai

-Burai está usando "Noise"-

Nota: para el que haya olvidado el concepto de Megaman Star forcé 3, El Noise o "Ruido" en español son ondas Electromagnéticas que son creadas por el exceso de las mismas, son extremadamente dañinas para ser electromagnéticos y para los humanos también…

-Así que está usando "Noise"… esto no es bueno- dice Subaru el cual cae al suelo después de un brinco y tiene prácticamente a Burai frente a el

-Demonios… es demasiado rápido…-

-"Shock Note"-

Misora rasga su guitarra y las notas golpean a Burai el cual sale disparado al mar

-Entonces está usando "Noise"- dice Misora también –eso explica porque te daño de esa manera Subaru…-

La joven se preocupa ya que ella ya ha experimentado el dolor que causa el Noise a los seres electromagnéticos... luego voltea a ver a Subaru y lo mira con cierto cansancio en el rostro… pero la joven no dice nada.

En ese instante Burai aparece de nuevo frente a ellos, pero esta vez se mantiene quieto sin hacer nada.

-Oye Subaru… esto no está bien- dice War-rock a su compañero

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta el joven

-Es que míralo… hace unos momentos estaba atacándonos con toda su fuerza y ahora… está allí quieto sin hacer nada… me da mala espina-

-A mí también me está sucediendo lo mismo- dice Harp a Misora –Siento que algo no anda bien

-Subaru… ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo Burai?-

-No tengo idea pero manténganse a alerta…-

-HOHOHOHOHO- se escucha una gran risa en el lugar

-esa risa… es King…- dice Subaru el cual voltea a un enorme monitor que tiene el cuartel de la policía en la playa

-Hola… Shooting Star Rockman… Subaru Hoshikawa… veo que la estas pasando mal-

-ah… ¿Por qué no vienes y das la cara maldito?- pregunta War-rock con mucho enojo

-¿acaso es necesario que yo me entremezcle con las moscas?-

-porque…-

En ese momento Misora comienza a hablar…

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué nos haces pelear con Burai? Contra un amigo…-

-Misora…- dice Subaru con sorpresa

-¿Qué clase de mal te ha hecho el mundo para que quieras destruirlo?-

-Hohohohohohoho… vaya… a pesar de ver a los humanos por tantos años aun me sorprende… lo ingenuos que son…-

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a Misora?- dice Subaru el cual mira con algo de rabia a King

-Esa mirada me gusta Subaru…- dice King y luego añade –Jovencita… ustedes no comprenden nada… no saben nada y por ello hablan tan a la ligera del "Amor" "Esperanza" "Amigos" esos son conceptos vacíos para mi… no significan nada… por eso puedo hacer a quien sea como se me antoje… por eso los hago pelear con el… y además… les hablo por una razón-

-War-rock alerta… siento que esto no va bien también…- dice Subaru

-es hora de que vean… de que sientan… el verdadero poder de un guerrero de MU… Burai… usa el 100% usa todo el "Noise" que he incrustado en ti…-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

En ese instante Burai comienza a emitir una gran cantidad de energía roja al su alrededor

-¿Eso es Crimson?- dice Subaru con asombro

-Crimson… la solidificación del "Noise"… oh no…-

-Y acaba con esa jovencita… tan entrometida…- dice King

-BURAI BREAKER-

Burai agita con una gran fuerza su espada y una gran onda expansiva de color rojo sale disparada hacia Misora

-no podre esquivarlo… tengo que usar…- pero en ese instante Misora es interrumpida

-NOOOO MISORA-

Subaru corre hacia la joven y la empuja

-Subaru…- dice en voz baja Misora

-Perdon Miso…-

Entonces la energía golpea a Subaru el cual grita de dolor al igual que War-rock

-NOOO SUBARU…-

-WAR-ROCK… NOOO-

Harp y Misora ven como los jóvenes salen disparados, se estrellan contra un edificio para luego elevarse por los aires, Misora voltea a ver a Burai

-El… ¿puede controlar esa energía?- dice con mucha angustia Misora.

-EXPLOSION…-

Burai cierra su puño y en el aire la energía explota haciendo que el cielo por un instante se torne de color rojo…

-NOOOO SUBARU, WAR-ROCK- dicen Harp y Misora mientras ven como Subaru cae a gran velocidad al mar y se ve como el agua se eleva por los aires…

-HOHOHOHOHO ESO FUE MARAVILLOSO-

-No… Subaru no…-

Misora brinca sube a un camino de energía y se dirige hacia su novio aterrada por lo que acaba de ver

-Subaru no… no otra vez… si esto sigue así tu…-

La joven comienza a llorar mientras se dirige a toda velocidad a donde cayó Subaru.

Mientras que en la playa Burai cae exhausto al piso

-mmm parece que aún no se acostumbra al "Noise" tardara un minuto en reponerse…- dice King y luego añade

-Burai… en cuanto te recuperes quiero que persigas a esa joven y…-

Entonces King se coloca una mano en su rostro y dice

-que la mates…-

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno :) parece que las cosas no salen como uno quiere aveces…

Puedo decirles que realmente quiero acabar esto pero siempre sale algún contra tiempo, algo que me arruina las cosas y no puedo escribir como quisiera

Espero eso ya no me suceda y pueda concluir esta historia.

Saludos a todos los que lean esto próximo capítulo el jueves… con el favor de Dios así será.


End file.
